Mein erweckter Traüm
by Azzarine
Summary: Tokio Hotel Marie, la fille qui n'a jamais de chance, participe à un concours organisé par un mag de rock pour gagner une semaine avec TH... Après ca, sa vie va changer du tout au tout ! Venez lire ! READ & REVIEW Please ! CHAP 39 EN LIGNE ! TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Rassurez-vous celle qui connaissent Dop, je lui ai demandé l'autorisation avant d'utiliser le titre d'une de ses fics, et le thème aussi  
Sauf que dans ma fic à moi, c'est avec le groupe de rock allemand Tokio Hotel, et ses quatre garcons trop mignons, Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav !_

_Mais asser causé, place à la lecture ! _

_Phénix _

* * *

**Prologue**

- Tu baisses ta musique ?!

Je ronchonne et tourne le bouton du son d'un millimètre vers la gauche puis me réinstalle dans mon gros pouf poire orange fluo avec un magazine. Tout autour de moi, emplissant la chambre, résonne les merveilleuses chansons d'un groupe allemand que j'adore (je ne suis pas loin de le vénérer…) et qui est en passe de devenir mondialement célèbre : Tokio Hotel.

Ce sont quatre garçons, oui quatre garçons, et non pas trois garçons et une fille comme on a pu voir dans certains magazines, qui font de la musique depuis leur plus jeune âge. Bill, le chanteur, que tout le monde prend pour une fille au premier abord, est un garçon tellement charismatique…. Tom, le guitariste, son frère jumeau, est tout le contraire de Bill mais tout aussi mignon. Gustav, le batteur, et Georg, le bassiste, sont les deux plus âgés du groupe, avec 18 et 19 ans, contre 17 ans pour les jumeaux. Cela ne les empêche cependant pas de s'entendre comme les doigts de la main ! Avant, ils avaient monté un autre groupe : Devilish, mais ils ont finit par devenir Tokio Hotel et franchement, je trouve que ce nom est tout simplement génial !

En ce moment, j'écoute leur premier CD « Schrei so laut du Kannst » en boucle. C'est une copine qui m'a fait écouter une de leur chanson « Durch den Monsun » et maintenant je suis accro ! Sur la porte de ma chambre, il y a un immense poster avec les quatre membres du groupe et je ne le décrocherais pour rien au monde !

Mais bref, assez parler d'eux, même si je ne me lasserais jamais. Et si je rangeais un peu ma chambre ? C'est un foutoir monstre et j'ai pas fait le ménage depuis… ouh là ! Heu bon… Bref, aller, au boulot !

Toujours sur les airs de Tokio Hotel, je secoue mes couvertures par la fenêtre d'un geste énergique et… oh mer…credi ! Mon oreiller… Je viens de faire tomber mon oreiller par la fenêtre… Zut alors ! Vite, je saute dans des baskets et dévale l'escalier de la maison. Heureusement que je vis dans une maison, je me vois mal aller chercher un oreiller tombé dans la rue…

L'oreiller dans les bras, je contourne la maison et tombe sur le facteur :

- Bonjour Marie !

- Bonjour ! je fais avec un grand sourire. J'ai du courrier ?

- Oui ! me fait le facteur en farfouillant dans les caisses qui s'empilent à l'arrière de sa voiture.

- Sérieux ?

Il hoche la tête puis me colle dans les bras un gros tas de courrier et je le remercie avant qu'il ne s'en aille sur les chapeaux de roues en faisant gicler le gravier derrière sa voiture. Je remonte alors dans la maison et pose vite l'oreiller sur l'escalier puis vais éplucher le courrier. Ha ! Parmi les factures et les publicités, je trouve mon trésor ! Mon magazine de rock adoré et, en parcourant la couverture, qu'est-ce que je vois : la frimousse reconnaissable entre mille de Bill Kaulitz, des Tokio Hotel ! Vite, je déchire l'emballage en plastique et m'empresse de tourner les pages pour trouver l'article sur Tokio Hotel. Oh déception… Juste trois lignes… M'enfin, il y a quand même une carte postale avec les quatre membres et même un jeu pour gagner des CD et des singles, et aussi des t-shirts. Le premier prix est une semaine en Allemagne, cependant… Hum, tentant.

Alors que je remonte dans ma chambre, je lis le principe du concours. Il suffit en fait d'envoyer une carte postale représentant le plus joli endroit de son pays –selon son goût évidemment– à la direction du magazine qui fera ensuite un tri et sélectionnera la plus belle des cartes. Le gagnant ira une semaine en Allemagne, pour visiter, aux frais de la princesse, comme on dit, Hamburg et ses environs.

J'aime beaucoup l'Allemagne, et l'allemand, même si certains abrutis nous ont fait la guerre dans le temps. Je me tâte… Est-ce que je joue ou pas ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent en ce moment mais j'ai peut-être bien un euro pour un timbre et deux euros pour une carte postale… Aller c'est décidé ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien de toutes façons ! Et puis, je suis certaine de ne pas gagner, je n'ai jamais eut de chance de toutes façons. 

* * *

_Voilà, je sais, c'est court, mais on ne crie pas, j'ai encore 13 chapitre derriere !_

_Un grand MERCI à Zairoon qui est desormais ma béta-lectrice atitrée, et qui a rrangé ce chapitre et les suivants ! XD_

_Aller, on met une tite review pour lancer des fleurs ou pousser un coup de geule lol !_

_ Phénix_


	2. Chapter 1 Resultat du Concours

_Coucou ! voilà enfin le premier chapitre ! J'avoue avoir été un peu surprise d'avoir recu 4 reviews rien que pour le prologue ! Je pensais ne pas en recevoir du tout ! XD_

_Aller, bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

_Phénix_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je regarde le calendrier affiché sur mon ordinateur. Je suis en train de me balader sur Internet ; et je cherchais des photos de Tokio Hotel quand j'ai vu une réclame pour le jeu auquel j'ai joué. Seulement, depuis que j'ai posté la plus belle carte postale que j'ai trouvé dans la galerie du supermarché le plus proche, trois semaines se sont déjà écoulées. Apparemment, le concours est encore d'actualité puisque que la réclame insiste sur le fait d'envoyer une carte postale. C'est alors que je vois que ce mois-ci, Tokio Hotel est justement à Hamburg et que le gagnant ou la gagnante du concours pourra les rencontrer en privé à leur hôtel. Un sourire un peu niais étire mes lèvres mais je me reprends et ferme mon navigateur pour aller dîner.

Après le repas, je remonte dans ma chambre et constate que j'ai des nouveaux messages. Je les consulte et en vois un étrange. Je ne sais pas de qui il vient et je vais pour le supprimer, quand soudain, j'hésite. Mon regard se pose sur mon magazine qui traîne sur ma table de nuit depuis trois semaines, à la page de Tokio Hotel et je regarde l'expéditeur du message. Finalement, je hausse les épaules et supprime le message sans pitié. Je réduis ensuite ma messagerie et regarde s'il y a du monde dans mes contacts, histoire de discuter un peu. Pas de chance, personne. Je soupire et vais me vautrer sur mon lit, devant un DVD.

Le lendemain matin, pas moins de vingt-cinq messages se bousculent dans ma boite émail. Je les supprime tous les uns après les autres et je tombe à nouveau sur ce destinataire mystère, le même que la veille. Il n'y a pas d'objet au message, il pèse moins de 10 Ko et sans état d'âme, je le supprime à nouveau. Je n'ai guère confiance en ces messages, même si mon antivirus scanne tout ce qui rentre dans ma machine.

Le lendemain lundi, à nouveau ce message. Ça commence à me gonfler et, à nouveau, je le supprime. Sûrement un crétin qui s'amuse à pourrir ma boite mail de spams. Ras-le-bol de ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que d'ennuyer les gens sérieux. Je décide de bloquer l'expéditeur et fait en sorte que ce message reste sur le serveur.

Le lendemain, pas de message mystère. Bon, ça semble fonctionner. Je vaque à mes occupations habituelles sur mon ordinateur et je suis en train d'écrire quand le téléphone sonne :

- Répondez ! je hurle à qui veut bien l'entendre. Je ne peux pas !

En temps normal, je saute sur le téléphone dès la première sonnerie, mais là, j'ai la flemme de lever le bras pour décrocher le téléphone sans-fil de sa base. En plus je suis en pleine inspiration là alors il ne faut pas me déranger.

- Marie ! C'est pour toi !

La voix de ma sœur Julie me hérisse le poil et j'ai un violent sursaut. Je tape un drôle de mot dans la surprise et l'efface en bougonnant, tout en me saisissant du combiné :

-Allô ?

-Guten Tag sind Sie Fräulein Marie?

-Heu… je fais.

-Hahem… fait-on à l'autre bout du fil. Pardonnez-moi… Bonjour, vous êtes mademoiselle Marie ?

-Heu…

-Allô ?

-Oui ! Oui, je suis là… Oui je suis Marie, mais qui êtes-vous ? je demande.

Un silence au bout du fil passe puis la voix masculine avec cet accent allemand à trancher à la hache reprend :

-Je suis Mr Haussmann, de la direction du magazine mensuel « On Rock »…

-Ha…

-Vous n'avez pas reçu mes mails ? me demande alors ce monsieur Haussmann.

-Vos mails ? Ha non…

-Ha bon ? Votre adresse est bien « angel master »…

-Oui, c'est ça, mais… Qui êtes-vous ? je demande, à peine surprise qu'il connaisse mon adresse mail qui doit très certainement être connue jusqu'en Ouganda…

-Je suis du comité des jeux et concours du magazine « On Rock » auquel vous avez participé, il y a de cela presque un mois maintenant… dit Mr Haussmann. Je vous avais envoyé plusieurs mails pour vous signaler que vous avez été sélectionnée…

-Sélectionnée ? J'ai gagné un prix à ce concours ? je demande, cette fois-ci étonnée.

-Oui, mademoiselle, et pas n'importe lequel, le premier prix ! me dit mon interlocuteur en haussant la voix, ce qui donne encore plus de force à son accent allemand.

-…

-Allô ? Mademoiselle Marie ? Mademoiselle…

-Heu… je fais. Attendez, c'est une blague… Je n'ai pas gagné le premier prix de ce fichu concours, c'est impossible, je ne gagne jamais rien… je dis, abasourdie.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague, vous avez bel et bien gagné le premier prix du concours « Envoyez vos cartes postales », je vous renvoie mon mail, vous verrez pas vous-même.

La sonnerie de ma messagerie se fait alors entendre et j'ouvre ma boite. Il y a un mail d'une adresse inconnue, différente de celle que j'ai bloquée les jours précédents. Sceptique, j'ouvre néanmoins le message, m'attendant à ce que mon antivirus m'affiche une alerte, mais non, rien du tout. Je vois alors le logo de « On Rock » s'afficher, puis un pavé de texte écrit en tout petit et enfin une image où il y a marqué en gros « Vous avez gagné le premier prix ! ».

-C'est une méchante blague, je dis d'une voix grondante.

-Mais non, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une blague, vous avez bel et bien gagné le premier du concours « Envoyez vos cartes postales » qui était dans le magazine « On Rock » de ce mois ! réplique Mr Haussmann. Je vous l'assure ! Vous avez gagné un séjour en Allemagne pour découvrir Hamburg, tout frais payés, et avec ça, une journée entière avec les célébrissimes Tokio Hotel !

Je n'y crois pas un instant. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde, quand il y a une flaque d'eau sur la route, je mets le pied dedans, pareil pour les crottes de chien et les cailloux ou les trous. Je me vautre devant tout le monde en pleine rue, c'est sur moi qu'une gouttière s'éventre ou qu'un mec secoue son parapluie alors que dehors il pleut des cordes, bref, je n'ai jamais eu de chance et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

-Ecoutez, je fais alors. Ce genre de blague n'est pas drôle du tout, je raccroche, ça suffit.

-Non ! Attendez ! me fait Mr Haussmann en criant presque. Je vous assure sur ma propre tête que tout ceci n'est pas une blague, mademoiselle Marie ! Vous avez gagné le premier prix, vous allez partir à Hamburg et vous allez rencontrer les Tokio Hotel ! Comment puis-je vous convaincre ?

Je reste silencieuse un moment, le combiné coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, occupée à inspecter mes ongles d'orteils impeccablement peints de cuivre, que j'ai appuyés contre mon bureau, non loin de mon clavier.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Très bien, je fais alors. Je vais peut-être le regretter mais je vous crois.

-Super ! fait Haussmann. Très bien, je vais vous envoyer un courrier avec toutes les explications pour vous rendre au siège de « On Rock ». Je vous y attendrai ce samedi qui vient et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.

-Très bien…

-Bonne journée !

Je marmonne une réponse puis raccroche, pensive. Est-ce que ma malchance aurait subitement décidé d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Allez savoir…

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Merci à Zairoon, ma béta sur ce chapitre !_

_ See you again !_

_Phénix_


	3. Chapter 2 Paris

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir ! Continuez lol !_

_Je tenais aussi à previser que "Marie", l'héroine de cette histoire, c'est moi, l'auteuze. Evidemment, je ne m'appelle pas comme mon heroine, je suis prudente lol, mais cette fic est basée sur la fic de Dop "Mon Rêve Eveillé". C'est donc une fic à la premiere personne, et j'espere qu'elle n'est pas trop... comment dire... personnelle (je trouve pas mon mot lol)_

_Aller, bonne lecture et oubliez pas de mettre une petit review, meme deux mots !_

_Phénix_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-Putain mais quel bordel…

Je tourne et retourne le plan de métro que j'ai entre les mains. Je viens de descendre du TGV qui m'a conduit de Haute-Savoie jusqu'à Paris en quelques heures. Je suis claquée ; mais pas question pour moi d'aller me poser pour le moment. Du reste, je ne sais même pas où dormir cette nuit…

Je soupire puis regarde les panneaux. J'en trouve un qui semble montrer la direction qui m'est indiquée sur mon papier, d'un astucieux coup de feutre rose fluo, et je marche vers ce panneau. Tiens, une bouche de métro… Brrr, il fait tout noir là en bas…

Des gens descendent soudain à toute allure en me bousculant et, déséquilibrée, je n'ai d'autre choix que de dévaler les marches en carrelage au risque de me vautrer. Les talons de mes bottes résonnent, et je dérape sur la dernière marche. Mais je me rattrape de justesse à la rambarde et grogne quelques insultes bien senties contre le groupe qui m'a ainsi précipitée en bas.

Nous sommes samedi, il est sept heures du matin, et j'ai fait le voyage de nuit pour pouvoir dormir un peu ; mais j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe parce que je suis encore plus crevée. Je regarde alors mon plan et trouve un autre panneau m'indiquant la même chose que sur mon bout de papier fatigué. Je le suis, puis un autre et un autre, je monte un escalier, passe un portillon, descend un escalier, et me retrouve sur le quai d'une rame qui semble aller en ligne droite, là où je dois me rendre. Il n'y a aucun train sur les rails mais des centaines de personnes attendent devant moi.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je m'assieds sur une chaise libre et regarde ma montre. J'ai mal aux pattes, ça pue le café froid et la cigarette, et surtout, ça pèle !

Je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou – merci, mamie ! – puis je patiente. Mes jambes me font souffrir serrées dans le cuir de mes bottes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait mettre des chaussures basses pour faire quatre heures de train !

Un gros bruit suivit d'un bruit strident résonne soudain et, dans un formidable coup de vent, une rame apparaît et s'arrête brutalement devant le quai. A peine les portes ouvertes, les gens se ruent à l'intérieur et, peu désireuse de rester sur le quai, je les imite. Je me retrouve coincée entre un gros maçon à la salopette couverte de peinture et un notaire rigide et froid qui me regarde de haut. Je lui fais un petit sourire timide et soudain, on me plaque contre la vitre. Les portes se referment et la rame démarre. Faites-moi penser à ne plus jamais prendre le métro aux heures de pointe !!

Une demi-heure plus tard, le train se vide de la moitié de ses passagers puis repart. J'ai un mouvement de panique en voyant les premières lettres du panneau sur le quai, mais je soupire de soulagement, encore trois gares avant la mienne.

Trois gares plus loin, je suis une des rares à descendre sur le quai, et je remonte vite à la surface car je suis en train de virer claustrophobe tout d'un coup. L'ai frais, quoique atrocement nauséabond, de Paris, me réveille et je regarde mon plan. Un point rouge montre la bouche de métro où je me trouve présentement, et un trait rose fluo trace la route jusque là où je dois me rendre. Malgré la distance qui semble considérable, je décide de m'y rendre à pieds. J'ai besoin d'air donc il est hors de question que je remonte dans un bus ou même un taxi.

Les rues défilent sous mes bottes, j'évite des crottes de chiens, des chewing-gums, des crachats, des cigarettes à demi éteintes ou des ruisseaux de pipi de chien, les yeux rivés sur le sol, regardant de temps à autre devant moi pour ne pas percuter quelqu'un. Mes écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, j'écoute Tokio Hotel en boucle depuis le départ de Lyon et je me sens bizarrement rassurée d'entendre Bill chanter dans mes oreilles. Je ne suis pas toute seule malgré les apparences…

Au bout d'une heure de trotting, j'aperçois enfin le bâtiment où un grand nombre de magazines est installé. Sur les plaques qui ornent le gros pilier de l'entrée, je distingue celle de « On Rock » et sourit : mon périple parisien touche enfin à sa fin !

Je me glisse dans la porte-tambour en tenant mon sac contre ma hanche, puis je me dirige vers l'accueil où une femme à l'air gentil me regarde venir :

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Haussmann, du magazine « On Rock », je dis gentiment.

-Vous êtes ?

-Marie Frebaz…

-Un instant, s'il vous plait…

Je hoche la tête et elle prend son téléphone. Je regarde alors autour de moi et souris largement en voyant un gigantesque poster de Tokio Hotel affiché contre une vitre. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir… mais je suis sortie de ma rêverie par la femme de l'accueil :

-Monsieur Haussmann vous attend dans son bureau, huitième étage, dit-elle.

-Merci, bonne journée.

Elle me décoche un large sourire un peu faux et je me dirige vers les ascenseurs. Sur l'un d'eux il est inscrit que l'ascenseur ne monte que jusqu'au huitième étage, pile ce qu'il me faut. Je l'appelle en appuyant sur le petit bouton jaune et les portes s'ouvrent aussitôt. Je m'engouffre dans la cabine et l'ascenseur m'emmène au huitième étage où je descends, un nœud dans l'estomac.

Je suis face à un accueil où un homme est au téléphone. Une femme semble le seconder et c'est elle qui me reçoit et prévient Monsieur Haussmann que je suis là. Une minute plus tard, un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux d'un beau gris foncé parsemé de cheveux noirs, fait irruption dans le petit passage autour de l'accueil et me sourit :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Je suis Monsieur Haussmann, content de vous voir en chair et en os, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Il me broie les doigts en me serrant la main mais je ne dis rien et me contente de sourire un peu niaisement :

-Oui, oui, mais rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais prendre le métro aux heures de pointe.

-Oh, milles excuses ! me fait-il, les sourcils en accent circonflexe. Je n'avais plus pensé à cela… Veuillez me pardonner. Mais venez, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux.

Je le suis et nous entrons dans un bureau qui semble, à première vue, occuper la moitié de l'étage à lui tout seul. C'est un véritable appartement, et nul besoin de lampes car les baies vitrées qui mangent la quasi-totalité des murs diffusent suffisamment de lumière, même très tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! me fait Haussmann.

Je sursaute et pose mon sac près du fauteuil qu'il me désigne. J'ouvre mon manteau et m'assieds alors qu'il se laisse quasiment tomber dans un grand fauteuil de l'autre côté d'un énorme bureau en merisier.

-Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? demande-t-il alors avec un sourire en coin qui ne me plait pas trop.

Je pince les lèvres puis il ouvre un porte-documents devant lui et en tire la carte postale que j'ai envoyé, avec mon nom, mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone perso et mon adresse émail :

-C'est à vous, non ?

Je hoche la tête lentement puis il pose la carte sur la pochette en cuir et appuie ses coudes sur son bureau, les doigts joints :

-Bien, assez de bla-bla. Je vais être bref. Vous avez gagné le premier prix de notre concours qui était un voyage d'une semaine en Allemagne pour découvrir Hamburg, tout frais payés, avion, hôtel, etc. De plus, nous allons vous donner trois cent euros pour vos dépenses personnelles et vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voudrez durent cette semaine, pas de guide ni de chaperon. Cependant…

-Oui ?

-Il y a un imprévu mais nous avons décidé de passer outre, dit Haussmann. Le groupe Tokio Hotel, dont vous devez être une fan, si j'en juge par votre sac…

Je rougis très légèrement en regardant le sac noir à la lanière blanche, posé à mes pieds. Dessus s'étale le logo du groupe en lettres blanches bien visibles.

-Bref ! fait Haussmann. Le groupe Tokio Hotel est de passage à Hamburg pour des interviews, tout ce mois-ci, le mois de janvier donc. Nous sommes le quatre janvier et ils quittent Hamburg le vingt-huit. Nous avons donc rajouté à notre concours une petite chose : le gagnant ou la gagnante du premier prix aura le privilège de passer une journée entière avec les quatre membres du groupe, de huit heures du matin à neuf heures du soir, le jour qui vous conviendra le mieux. Vous pourrez ainsi les voir en train de travailler –donc dans la vie de tous les jours– ce ne sera donc pas comme s'ils avaient prit une journée rien que pour la passer avec vous. Comme vous êtes la gagnante, vous avez également gagné ceci, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Si…

-Je ne vous sens pas convaincue…

-J'ai de quoi, non ? Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi… je dis en regardant l'homme avec un air de chien battu. Moi qui n'ai encore jamais quitté la France, je vais partir une semaine en Allemagne alors que j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre ma mère de me laisser monter à Paris toute seule.

-Vous êtes majeure, mademoiselle Marie ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai vingt et un, monsieur…

Le « monsieur » semble le froisser mais je ne dis rien, attendant une réponse :

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que votre mère vous couve un peu trop. Enfin ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire une leçon, mais pour vous offrir un voyage que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt.

Un silence lourd passe entre nous et je pince les lèvres. Je réfléchis un moment, regarde la carte postale puis dit :

-Ok, très bien, vous m'avez convaincue. Sinon, comment auriez-vous eut cette carte postale que j'ai envoyée au magazine « On Rock » ?

-Voilà ! s'exclame Haussmann. Nous y sommes enfin ! Bien, maintenant que vous me croyez, voici quelques petites choses à savoir… Vous parlez allemand ?

-Non, je sais dire bonjour, au revoir, quelques petites choses comme ça, je réponds en secouant la tête.

-Anglais ?

-Oui, je me débrouille, vous savez, avec Internet, il vaut mieux savoir se débrouiller dans cette langue…

Il me sourit puis pose devant moi un feuillet tapé à l'ordinateur :

-Voici un contrat d'assurance, dit-il. Lisez-le ce soir, au calme, signez-le et rapportez-le-moi demain matin. C'est impératif, ainsi, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à Hamburg, nous enverrons des gens vous chercher pour vous rapatrier ici. Vous avez un passeport ? Une carte d'identité ? Très bien, fait-il alors que je lui tends le carré de plastique que j'ai sortit de ma poche – je l'avais mise là en montant dans le train hier soir. Je vais en faire une photocopie, je reviens.

Et il quitte le bureau. En l'attendant, j'attaque la lecture du contrat de six pages devant moi et je viens de tourner la troisième page quand il revient, une feuille dans la main, ma carte d'identité dans l'autre, et une pochette entre les dents qu'il laisse tomber sur le bureau – c'est un comique celui-là on dirait… – :

-Tenez, fait-il en me tendant ma carte d'identité.

-Merci…

Je la range dans mon sac puis il ouvre la pochette en carton qu'il avait entre les dents, en disant :

-Bien, alors voyons voir… Voici votre billet d'avion, l'adresse de l'hôtel à Hamburg… et ma carte, au cas où. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de plus. Mon chauffeur va vous conduire à votre hôtel, on se revoit demain matin vers dix heures et votre avion est à seize heures demain après midi. Vous arriverez à Hamburg quand vous arriverez, on ne peut pas prévoir avec ces avions, ils ont toujours quelques minutes de retard, surtout en ce début d'année, et là-bas, un attaché de presse de « On Rock » vous attendra pour vous conduire à votre hôtel et vous guider dans Hamburg où il vit. Mais ce n'est ni un guide ni un chaperon, que ce soit bien clair, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez. Disons que c'est un « ami » avec qui vous passerez la semaine…

Je fais une moue qui le fait sourire, puis je me lève et lui serre vivement la main – à mon tour de lui broyer les phalanges – avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de quitter le bâtiment.

**88888888888888888888888**

Assise sur mon lit dans une chambre d'hôtel presque grand luxe, je lis le contrat ; mais le billet d'avion posé à côté de moi attire constamment mon attention. Finalement, je me saisis d'un stylo et griffonne une signature sur la dernière page après avoir apposé mes initiales sur chacune des pages pour montrer que je les ai lues. Je fourre ensuite le feuillet dans mon sac et saisit le billet d'avion.

Je n'en reviens pas… J'ai vraiment gagné un voyage à Hamburg et je vais rencontrer mes chouchous ! Waaaahh !! Hé oh, faut que j'arrête de délirer là… Ils n'en ont certainement rien à secouer d'une fille qui a quatre ans de plus qu'eux et qui, en plus, a « gagné » une rencontre avec eux. Je veux dire, ce n'est même pas de ma propre volonté que je vais les rencontrer, tout est organisé, mon voyage et tout… On me donne même de l'argent pour mes achats personnels !

Lentement, je pose le billet d'avion sur la table de chevet puis remonte mes bas de pantalon et dézippe mes bottes. Je les envoie balader sur le lit d'à côté, où repose également mon sac de voyage que j'avais laissé à la consigne de la gare ce matin, faute de pouvoir, et surtout d'avoir envie, de le transbahuter dans Paris.

Dans un soupir, je m'effondre sur le lit et mon dos me fait mal. Tu m'étonnes, à crapahuter en ville pendant une heure, plus quatre heures dans le train sur des sièges pas trop confortables, ainsi que près d'une heure de métro, ça a de quoi vous briser un homme ! heu, une femme !

**888888888888888888888888888**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde ma montre. Sacrénom ! Je me redresse d'un bond. Il est midi passé ! Je me suis endormie… Je devais être vraiment claquée…

Aussitôt, je me lève, saisit mon déodorant et m'en pulvérise un peu partout. Pas que je sente mauvais mais au moins, je suis au frais.

Le ventre creux, j'enfile bottes et manteau et descends au restaurant de l'hôtel. On m'installe à une place dans un coin vide de la salle et on vient me servir aussitôt ma commande passée. Je me régale d'un gros steak saignant et d'une montagne de purée – un menu de gamin mais je m'en fiche – puis je regarde les gens tout en mangeant la glace vanille fraise que j'ai pris en guise de dessert. Je suis des yeux un vieux couple tout en sirotant mon café puis je me lève en laissant deux euros dans le cendrier, pour le service.

Je quitte ensuite l'hôtel et me dirige vers des boutiques de vêtements que j'ai vus en arrivant.

J'hallucine ! Tout est hors de prix ici ! La moindre veste coûte plus de trente euros ! Non, je ne peux pas me permettre une telle folie… Cependant…

Le visage de Bill Kaulitz s'imprime dans ma tête et je regarde la veste beige, façon militaire, avec ses anneaux, sa ceinture et ses fers. Elle est à vingt-sept euros mais elle me plait beaucoup…

Après quelques minutes de poireautage devant la vitrine, je finis par me décider et je pousse la porte qui sonne. Je montre la veste à la vendeuse et elle va m'en chercher plusieurs dans la réserve. Elle revient avec puis m'accompagne dans une cabine d'essayage – qui a la taille d'une salle de bains, soit dit en passant – et je pose mon vieux manteau marron fatigué et endosse la belle veste beige. Je tends les bras et fait la moue. La vendeuse rit puis m'aide à la quitter et m'en donne une autre plus étroite, un peu trop peut-être. La troisième, c'est la bonne, elle me va comme un gant. Je ferme le zip devant pour voir si tout rentre bien – allusion à mon anatomie féminine – puis je tends les bras devant moi pour juger de la longueur des manches et surtout, de la place qu'il me reste dans le dos si jamais il me faut lever les bras. Parfait.

-Parfait, confirme la vendeuse avec un large sourire.

-Je la prends, je dis en la posant.

J'enfile mon vieux machin puis suis la vendeuse jusqu'à la caisse où ma carte est débitée de vingt-sept euros. Toute contente, je quitte le magasin avec mon sac en papier et je continue ma balade.

A seize heures, après deux heures de shopping, j'ai fait chauffer ma carte. Je me suis acheté des t-shirts moulants mais longs, deux jeans pattes-d'ef et une paire de chaussure à talons, style escarpins mais à bout carré. J'ai passé près de cent euros mais je suis contente. Et puis, je pourrai toujours me rembourser sur ce que me donne « On Rock » pour mes achats à Hamburg. Je souris pour moi-même puis retourne à mon hôtel pour me reposer un peu.

* * *

_Et hop ! Et de deux de publié ! De mon côté, j'ai attaqué le 17ème chapitre !_

_Aller, see you again ! _


	4. Chapter 3 Embarquement Immédiat !

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira lol ! Desolée, il est un peu court..._

_Merci à Zairoon, ma béta sur cette fic ! _

_Phénix_

_ (chapitre réédité le 31 mars pour cause de recorrigeage (c'est pas francais je sais) XD)  
_

* * *

** Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, je suis debout à huit heures. Impossible de dormir, il y a bien trop de bruit dans cette ville. Les klaxons dès le matin, les pompiers, la police, c'est atroce. Je regrette ma petite campagne où seuls les oiseaux te réveillent, et parfois le chien du voisin…

Bougonne, je paresse sous la douche puis enfile ma tenue de la veille – je réserve mes nouveaux vêtements pour Hamburg – et reprends le chemin de « On Rock », « Der Letzte Tag » à fond dans les oreilles.

Mon anxiété de la veille a laissé place à une douce folie et je rêve déjà des discussions – en anglais, bien évidemment – avec Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg. J'ai hâte !!

Arrivée à « On Rock », je tombe sur Haussmann qui, comme si nous avions gardé les cochons ensemble, me fait la bise. D'abord surprise, je ne dis rien puis il me dit :

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée, hier ?

-Oui, super, je me suis promenée, j'ai fait quelques emplettes, Paris c'est cher, vous savez ?

Il rit doucement puis nous montons dans son bureau et je lui donne le contrat dûment signé. Il le range dans son bureau avec un remerciement puis nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne, annonçant l'arrivée d'un rendez-vous. Je le quitte alors avec un peu de regret, il me plait bien ce bonhomme enjoué :

-Bon et bien, passez une bonne après-midi, faites un bon voyage et je contacterai mon attaché de presse une fois que vous serez arrivée à Hamburg.

Je lui serre la main puis me détourne et il me lance :

- Auf Wiedersehen !

Je lui décoche un sourire puis quitte son bureau et erre un moment à l'étage, regardant les photos des groupes de rock qui se sont succédés dans le magazine depuis cinq ans. Je n'en connais pas la moitié mais des têtes ici et là me reviennent. Finalement, je quitte l'immeuble et me balade dans les rues. A midi, je retourne à mon hôtel et remballe mes affaires. Je dépose mon gros sac de voyage près de la porte, dépose dessus les choses qu'il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie, comme mon billet d'avion, mon portable, mes clefs – même si ça ne me servira à rien pendant une semaine – puis je m'installe sur mon lit avec un vieux magazine trouvé sur le meuble de télévision.

A quinze heures trente, le téléphone de la chambre sonne et l'hôtesse me prie – gentiment – de rejoindre le hall, alors qu'une voiture m'attend. Je m'exécute et, dans le hall d'entrée, le chauffeur qui m'a conduite ici, le chauffeur de Haussmann, me prend mon sac avec un sourire et le balance dans le coffre de la Mercedes noire qu'il conduit. Je monte derrière et nous voilà partis pour l'aéroport d'Orly.

Je stresse. Un avion passe au-dessus de la route et je le regarde se poser non loin de là. Nous sommes arrivés mais le chauffeur contourne quasiment tout l'aéroport pour s'arrêter dans un parking souterrain ouvert à tous vents. Côte à côte, nous nous rendons ensuite au guichet et il dépose mon sac sur le tapis roulant.

-Bon voyage, me fait-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je le remercie d'un sourire puis je donne mon billet à la guichetière et elle me le rend en m'indiquant d'attendre un moment dans la salle d'attente. Je vais donc m'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique d'un dur inimaginable et l'attente commence.

Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes, une demi-heure… Il est seize heures trois à ma montre et j'attends d'une seconde à l'autre un avertissement dans un haut-parleur m'enjoignant à regagner telle ou telle porte.

Enfin, la voix d'une hôtesse retentit clairement dans le hall et des gens se lèvent. J'en fait autant et suis une femme et son mari qui discutent vivement en allemand. Je les écoute distraitement mais je ne comprends strictement rien à ce charabia. Ils parlent trop vite.

**88888888888888888888888 **

Assise contre le hublot, mon sac sur les genoux, je regarde la piste qui défile sous les ailes de l'avion. Voilà, j'ai quitté le sol français, direction Hamburg où je vais passer une semaine de rêve. Un doute m'assaille soudain… Vite, j'ouvre mon sac et fouille dedans. J'en extirpe une paire de gants, des bonbons, mon chéquier et au fond, je le vois… ouf ! Je n'ai pas oublié mon appareil photo numérique. Je suis soulagée… Remarque, si je l'avais oublié, j'aurais pu en acheter un sur place mais ça m'aurait ennuyée de dépenser l'argent que « On Rock » m'a donné pour ça, alors que je pourrais m'en servir pour autre chose.

Le voyage jusqu'à Hamburg est long, très long, si bien que je finis par m'endormir. Ce sont les secousses de l'appareil qui atterrit qui me tirent de mon sommeil… à moins que ce ne soit les coups de coude de la femme à côté de moi qui fouille dans son sac à main… au choix.

Les yeux fatigués, je quitte l'avion par un long couloir tapissé de rose et de gris, mon sac sur l'épaule, et je regagne un hall où une brusque cacophonie me perce les tympans.

Des Allemands ! Ils sont partout ! Prise d'une légère panique, je me dirige vers un tapis tournant et saisis mon sac rouge vif. Je regarde alors autour de moi et je vois soudain une pancarte qui se balance. Dessus est écrit « Fräulein Marie » avec deux points d'exclamation à la fin. Je m'approche et la femme qui tient la pancarte me demande, en français :

-Vous êtes Mademoiselle Marie, de Paris ?

-Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ?

-Anna Midlow, attachée de presse allemande pour « On Rock », me répond-elle avec un charmant sourire. Venez, suivez-moi, allons à votre hôtel, qui est le mien également.

Je lui souris en retour puis la suis et nous quittons l'aéroport dans une grosse Hamburge grise, direction le centre de Hamburg.

**88888888888888888888888 **

-Wouha…

Je me tords le cou pour regarder le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel où je vais vraisemblablement crécher. La vache c'est immense ! C'est au moins un quatre étoiles !

Je regarde Anna accoudée au comptoir. Elle discute avec le jeune homme assit derrière et semble bien le connaître puisqu'ils rigolent ensemble. Je m'approche alors et elle me regarde :

-Marie, voici Franz, un ami à moi. Franz, je te présente Marie, elle est française, elle a gagné une semaine à Hamburg et je suis un peu son guide.

Elle sourit et j'en fais autant. Franz me sourit puis il se tourne, décroche une clef d'un vaste tableau et me dit :

-Voici votre chambre, Marie, elle est située au neuvième étage, à deux pas de celle d'Anna. Passez une bonne semaine et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les communications téléphoniques entre les chambres et l'accueil sont gratuites.

Je souris, contente, puis Anna m'entraîne dans un ascenseur et nous nous laissons emporter jusqu'au neuvième étage. Durant le chemin, Anna demande :

-Alors comme ça, non contente d'avoir gagné un voyage à Hamburg, tu vas rencontrer Tokio Hotel ? Je suis jalouse, tu sais ?

Je ne relève pas l'emploi du tutoiement, après tout, elle ne doit avoir que trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi, et je dis :

-Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance… Tu les connais ?

-Si je les connais ? Bien sûr, voyons ! me fait Anna avec un grand sourire. Quand ils passent par Hamburg, c'est moi qu'ils viennent voir en premier, je suis quasiment sur tous leurs concerts pour la version allemande de « On Rock ».

Un silence passe alors puis Anna ajoute :

-Quand voudrais-tu les rencontrer ?

-Ça m'est égal, je dis avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu sais, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être dans un gros canular alors…

-Je vois. Bien, aujourd'hui, tu vas te reposer, je vais te laisser mon numéro de portable et je vais aller t'organiser quelques excursions, même si Haussmann a du te dire que tu serais libre de faire ce que tu veux.

-Comment pourrais-je me promener seule dans une ville que je ne connais absolument pas ? je dis avec un sourire. Je me débrouille en anglais mais je suis certaine que très peu d'allemands parlent anglais couramment.

-Ha ça… Nous sommes assez loin de l'Angleterre, je dois dire, dit Anna. Pas mal d'entre-nous parlent français par contre. Pas couramment mais il y a toujours un moyen de se comprendre.

Je lui décoche un sourire puis l'ascenseur s'arrête et nous débarquons sur un palier à la moquette pourpre et épaisse. Des lustres lourds et clinquants sont suspendus au plafond tous les cinq mètres environ, et le large couloir aux murs décorés de boiseries blanches et or me fait penser au palais d'une princesse. Oui, je ne risque pas d'oublier ce voyage de sitôt !

-Voici ta chambre, me dit Anna en tirant de mes pensées. La mienne est la 709. Bonne journée. Je dois aller faire un reportage pour un autre magazine, mais voici ma carte. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème.

Je hoche la tête puis entre dans ma chambre et reste bouche bée. A l'image de l'hôtel, la chambre et splendide. Le court couloir un peu sombre où est entreposé un vestiaire plein de cintres, s'ouvre sur une vaste pièce éclairée par une baie vitrée. Un canapé de style ancien et deux fauteuils entourant une table basse en verre, sur la gauche en entrant, et sur la droite, un bar donne une kitchenette tout équipée bien que l'hôtel compte un restaurant.

Traînant mon sac à roulettes, je contourne le bar sur la droite et découvre deux portes ouvertes et une fermée. La première porte ouverte est une salle de bain modeste, avec une douche et une baignoire, un lavabo et un bidet. La seconde porte est une grande chambre avec un lit double, deux jolies table de chevet en bois ouvragé de chaque côté, une commode et une grosse armoire. Aussitôt, je jette mon sac sur le lit et l'ouvre d'un geste vif. J'ouvre les portes de l'armoire, sort les vêtements à suspendre sur des cintres, comme les chemises et les pantalons, puis je mets mon petit linge et mes t-shirts dans le premier tiroir de la commode. J'aligne mes chaussures sur le fond de l'armoire puis fourre à côté le sac désormais vide.

Dans la salle de bains, je pose mon vanity sur le bidet et dispose mes crèmes et autres produits sur la tablette en verre sous le miroir éclairé par deux spots blancs. Je souris à moi-même, contente d'être là, puis je retourne dans le salon et l'inspecte, plantée au milieu. Je finis par m'installer dans le sofa et je retire mes bottes que je vais mettre dans la chambre.

**888888888888888888888888888888 **

Le lendemain matin, je viens à peine de me lever quand on frappe à ma porte. En chemise de nuit à fleurs et robe de chambre en satin vert, je vais ouvrir en prenant soin de rester planquée derrière la porte :

-Hallo ! s'exclame Anna en brandissant un sachet en papier qui sent fichtrement bon.

-Salut, je dis en la laissant entrer.

-Des croissants tout chauds, dit-elle en posant le sachet sur le bar. Je viens de les acheter en bas. Tu te lèves ? fait-elle ensuite en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui souris puis m'assois derrière le bar, les coudes posés dessus, et elle me regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Quoi ? je demande.

-Hum, non rien…

-Aller, accouche, je dis en me redressant.

Elle fait une grimace puis me dit :

-Tes cheveux, c'est de la paille.

-Wouah, je fais. Quelle franchise… Mais je le savais déjà.

-Aller, finis ton café et vas t'habiller, je t'emmène en ville, dit alors Anna.

-Mais ?

-Je sais, il ne devait pas y avoir de chaperon mais disons que je suis… ta copine avec qui tu vas faire les boutiques, dit Anna en se tortillant sur son tabouret, fière d'elle.

Je pince les lèvres, retenant un fou rire, mais je ne tiens pas et explose. Je me mets à rire puis je dis :

-Je te connais depuis hier mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je t'adore, Anna !

-Merci, fait-elle, contente, la langue entre les dents. Aller, vas t'habiller, au trot !

-Oui, chef ! je réplique en faisant le salut militaire français – ben oui je n'allais quand même pas faire le salut Nazi, ça l'aurait fichu mal…

Anna me sourit puis je vais dans ma chambre et je m'habille en disant :

-Et tu comptes m'emmener où ?

-Chez un coiffeur pour commencer.

-Hein ? Mais j'aime bien mes cheveux… je fais d'une voix larmoyante.

-Peut-être mais tu en as besoin, dit Anna.

-Anna…

Elle ne répond pas et, en soutient-gorge, je reviens dans l'appartement en disant :

-Aller, t'as gagné, après tout, ça ne fera pas de mal de changer de tête.

Elle tire la langue, me sourit puis j'enfile un pull beige moulant orné d'une ceinture qui tombe pile sur mes hanches. Mon jean bleu délavé traîne sur la moquette de la pièce et Anna dit :

-On ira aussi faire les boutiques.

-Mes vêtements sont à la mode en France… je réplique, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, mais ici, les fringues sont chouettes et pas chères !

Décidément, je ne peux rien lui refuser à cette fille que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures. Je cède encore à son caprice et file finir de me préparer dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reviens en passant mes doigts dans mes courts cheveux et j'enfile mes bottes en deux temps trois mouvements.

-J'adore tes bottes, me dit alors Anna.

-Ha ! je fais. Enfin un compliment ! Merci.

Elle hausse les sourcils, surprise, puis nous piquons un fou rire et son écho s'entend encore dans l'hôtel alors que nous quittons l'ascenseur dans le hall, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Regarde, me dit Anna en brandissant un magazine allemand de coiffure. C'est chouette ça, non ?

-Mouais… Un peu trop jaune à mon goût…

-Oh bah évidemment, mais tu peux rester châtain ou faire rouge…

Nous sommes dans le salon d'un coiffeur apparemment renommé. Des photos de stars allemandes et américaines s'affichent sur la vitrine et je soupire. Voilà une heure que nous attendons en épluchant les magazines.

Enfin, une coiffeuse me fait signe et je me lève, telle un automate.

Elle baragouine quelques mots en allemand et Anna me traduit :

-Elle te demande si tu veux faire plus court ou non.

-Dis-lui qu'elle m'enlève la moitié de la longueur et qu'elle s'arrange pour que le reste fasse plus jeune. S'il te plait, je réponds.

Anna hoche la tête, traduit ma réponse, puis la coiffeuse me fait asseoir sur un siège en cuir. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et sourit. Visiblement, ma chevelure lui plait. Elle empoigne ensuite un ciseau et s'attaque à raccourcir les mèches qui me tombent sur la nuque.

Soudain, le bipper d'Anna s'énerve et elle le regarde en me disant :

-Ha, mon boss a besoin de moi. Je vais t'abandonner une heure ou deux, si tu as fini avant que je sois revenue, attends-moi au café à côté.

Je lui fais un signe de tête puis la coiffeuse revient et me demande quelque chose en allemand. Je secoue la tête puis dit, en anglais :

-Je ne parle pas allemand, mademoiselle. Mais si vous parlez anglais, on pourra se comprendre.

Elle semble réfléchir un moment puis elle me répond, dans un anglais approximatif mais juste :

-Ha très bien ! Où est votre amie ?

-Son travail l'appelle, je dis en regardant la jeune femme par le biais du miroir.

Elle me sourit puis nous conversons en anglais pendant tout le temps qu'elle met à couper mes cheveux, puis à les laver, et enfin à les teindre dans un rouge très foncé qu'elle parsème de mèche blondes.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, et après avoir lu une douzaine de magazines állemands, Anna est de retour et elle semble choquée de me voir avec des papillotes en papier d'alu sur le crâne.

-Ha bah t'es belle ! me fait-elle. Ça mérite une photo.

-Fais ça et je me venge, je grogne entre mes dents.

Elle me tire la langue puis me fait un clin d'œil et va s'asseoir sur un drôle de siège en forme de selle que les coiffeuses utilisent pour mieux tourner autour de leur « victime ».

La coiffeuse revient alors, retire les papillotes en papier argenté puis elle m'entraîne vers un lavabo, enfile des gants médicaux et entreprend de me laver la tête.

Humm… Elle est d'une délicatesse… Elle me laboure le crâne avec ses ongles, frotte mes tempes pour virer les marques de teinture… C'est la dernière fois que je fais une couleur.

Enfin, le calvaire terminé, je retourne m'asseoir, une serviette sur les épaules, en face d'Anna qui sourit un peu bêtement, attendant la suite avec impatience.

* * *

_See you later !_

_Et oubliez pas de mettre une tite review ! Merciiiiiii !_

_Phénix _


	5. Chapter 4 Première rencontre

_Kikou ! Voila le chapitre 4 ! ;-)  
_

_ Bon ben pas bcp de blabla aujourd'hui lol Lisez et laissez une reviews, marchiiiii !_

_Et merci à Zairoon, qui prends le temps de corriger mes inombrables fautes - coup de barre - je savais pas que j'en faisais autant..._

_Phénix_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Waaaaah ! je m'exclame, subjuguée. C'est super ! je dis en anglais à la coiffeuse.

Elle me décoche un large sourire puis elle réajuste une mèche d'un coup de peigne et je regarde Anna qui me fait un clin d'œil en levant le pouce.

-Perfekt ! fait-elle en allemand.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse. Alors que je sors mon portefeuille, Anna brandit sa carte de crédit et je la réprimande d'un regard noir. Elle se contente de me tirer à nouveau la langue, décidément c'est une manie chez elle, puis elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans la rue bondée :

-Pourquoi t'as payé ? je grogne. J'avais de quoi…

-Parce que je t'aime bien, t'es la première fille de mon âge, qui parle français et avec qui je m'entends bien, que je vois depuis six mois, déclare Anna.

-Tu es là depuis six mois ?

-Non, je suis née ici, mais mes parents sont français et ils sont retournés à Paris en me laissant ici. Bon j'ai un job qui paie bien, pas d'appart mais une chambre d'hôtel de luxe payée par le magazine donc je me plaint pas, mais parler allemand à longueur de journée alors que sa langue maternelle c'est le français, c'est un peu duraille au bout d'un moment.

-Tu m'étonnes, je fais en regardant le trottoir.

Soudain, Anna me tire sur la gauche et j'ai juste le temps de lever le pied pour ne pas m'accrocher sur une marche en métal.

-Hey ! je fais. Doucement, j'ai faillit me vautrer !

-Désolée. Mais regarde, c'est chouette ça, non ?

Je me redresse, regardant autour de moi si personne n'avait vu mon faux-pas, puis je regarde ce qu'Anna me montre et je suis sous le charme. Le pantalon noir en simili cuir avec une grosse chaîne en guise de ceinture et des épingles à nourrice en bas des jambes est splendide.

- C'est le genre de fringues que Bill aimerait, je dis.

- Pour sûr !

Et elle me montre l'enseigne :

-Diesel ! je fais. Ouah mais c'est hyper cher ici !

-Oh bah on regarde…

Je fais une drôle de tête puis nous nous promenons parmi les portants et les étagères. Je reconnais plusieurs habits que j'ai déjà vu sur Bill et je dois sourire un peu niaisement car Anna me siffle :

-Sourit pas comme ça, on dirait que t'es amoureuse…

Je pique aussitôt un fard monumental et me cache dans mon écharpe. Anna se met à rire puis nous quittons le magasin et l'air frais de la rue fait fuir ma gêne. Anna m'entraîne ensuite dans un café où nous prenons toutes les deux un grand chocolat chaud couvert de chantilly, dans une sorte de vase, avec deux pailles plantées dedans. Un paquet de petits biscuits à thé est posé dans une assiette devant nous et je saisis la paille entre mes dents tout en écoutant Anna déblatérer sur les ordres lourds de son patron.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que je finis, dans un bruit d'aspirateur, d'un discret monumental, le fond du grand verre, Anna me dit :

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir les garçons aujourd'hui ?

Je hausse les sourcils :

-Là maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Mais il est…

-Midi et demi, dit Anna avec un sourire. On prend un truc sur le chemin si tu veux et on passe l'aprem avec eux.

-Ça va pas les déranger ? Et puis j'avais droit à une journée entière…

-Oublie ce que Haussmann t'as dit, ici, tu fais ce que tu veux, si on ne dérange pas les garçons, on peut bien passer l'aprem avec eux et même revenir toute la semaine.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Elle me sourit largement, découvrant deux rangées de dents d'une blancheur à faire pâlir la banquise, puis, stimulée, je me lève, lâche deux euros dans le cendrier et nous partons.

**8888888888888888888888888888 **

-Tu es sûre que…

Anna soupire et je souris légèrement. Je crois que je lui ai posé cette question au moins vingt mille fois pendant le trajet en bus jusqu'à la sortie de la ville où se trouve le studio d'enregistrement des Tokio Hotel, ainsi que leur hôtel.

-Je stresse… je fais alors que nous arrivons en vue d'un gros bâtiment gris, genre hangar. Ils sont sympas ? Ils parlent anglais ?

-Oui et oui, t'inquiète pas, dit Anna en souriant à mon stress.

Elle extirpe alors un badge de presse de son manteau, baragouine quelques mots en allemand puis le mec en noir, style men in black, posté à l'entrée du bâtiment, nous laisse entrer.

-Mais tremble pas comme ça, me dit Anna en serrant son bras qu'elle a passé sous le mien.

Je soupire et tente de me calmer :

-Ils vont pas te bouffer…

-Merci… je marmonne. J'ai pas mon appareil photo, je dis ensuite…

-Pas besoin, dit Anna. Comme je connais David, on va avoir une invitation pour revenir demain.

-David ? David Jost, leur manager ?

Anna me sourit puis nous tournons à droite d'un couloir et là, des éclats de voix en allemand me fauchent les oreilles. Ça barde sérieux visiblement. Cependant, je n'ai nul besoin de voir qui crie pour les reconnaître…

-Hallo ! s'exclame Anna en levant son bras libre.

La dispute se calme aussitôt et les deux garçons que j'adore le plus se tournent vers nous, les sourcils froncés : Bill et Tom Kaulitz semblent en désaccord.

Tom croise les bras et se détourne, comme fâché. Bill, lui, grand échalas habillé tout en noir – et en t-shirt malgré la caillante dehors – se tourne vers nous et sourit à Anna. Il s'approche et embrasse mon amie sur les deux joues puis il se redresse, un sourcil haussé :

-Wer ist sie ? Du stellst mich vor ?

Anna sourit puis elle dit :

-Das ist Marie, sie ist französisch... Marie, je te présente Bill Kaulitz, ajoute-t-elle en français en me souriant. Il est mieux en vrai, non ?

Je pique un fard monumental, et Bill sourit largement. Je me sens fondre et tourne la tête vers Tom qui boude dans son coin :

-Tom ! fait alors Bill. Komm hier bitte !

Tom regarde son frère, les bras toujours croisés, puis soudain, il se détourne et s'éloigne.

-Entschuldigung... fait alors Bill en me regardant.

-Marie spricht nicht deutsch... fait alors Anna à Bill qui hausse à nouveau un sourcil et dit, en anglais:

-Pardon pour mon frère, il n'est pas… de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Il regarde alors vers le fond du long couloir éclairé et je sens comme une tristesse émaner de lui. Je réponds en anglais :

-Ce n'est pas grave… Tu vois, ce n'était pas le bon jour, je dis ensuite à Anna en français. Rentrons à l'hôtel.

-Mais non, me répond-elle. Attends… Bill, fait-elle en anglais. Ça te dérange si Marie et moi on reste ici cet aprem ?

Bill se tourne vers Anna puis me regarde et secoue la tête :

-Non, dit-il en anglais. Nous ne faisons rien de spécial cet aprem, quelques accords pour le nouveau CD, c'est tout… C'est tranquille aujourd'hui.

Il sourit alors mais son sourire sonne faux pour moi. Mon regard se porte alors au bout du couloir puis Bill s'éloigne et Anna m'entraîne dans son sillage.

-Ils se disputent souvent ? je demande alors à Anna en français.

-Non, c'est rare mais là, ça parait sérieux… dit-elle. Bill ?

-Mhm ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Tom et toi ? demande-t-elle en anglais pour que je comprenne, alors que nous nous arrêtons devant une porte noire en métal.

Bill me regarde puis roule des yeux et hausse les épaules. Anna me dit :

-Il s'en fiche visiblement… Et rassure-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui l'empêches de parler.

Un nœud se fait dans mon ventre et nous suivons Bill dans une grande pièce encombrée d'une batterie, de plusieurs enceintes, de chaises, de fauteuils, de pieds de micros rangés dans un coin, de grandes caisses débordantes de fils et d'autres choses propres à des musiciens.

Je suis abasourdie quant à la quantité de matériel qu'ils doivent se trimballer à chaque concert. Anna me donne alors un coup sur le bras et je lève les yeux. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec Gustav, qui joue avec ses baguettes, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts à la manière de bâtons de majorette, et, plus loin, affalé dans un vieux canapé bas, Georg, qui astique sa basse avec un chiffon.

-Hallo ! font-ils tous les deux dans un ensemble parfait une fois que Bill m'eut présentée, en allemand.

-Tu es française alors ? demande Gustav en anglais, en se redressant, saisissant ses baguettes dans une main. C'est chouette Paris, je trouve.

-Oui, je fais, un peu timide. Mais je ne suis pas de Paris…

-Ha ?

Georg lève la tête et Gustav me demande d'où je viens :

-De Haute-Savoie, je réponds en disant le nom de mon très cher département en français. C'est près de la Suisse…

-Ha ! fait Gustav avec un grand sourire. Les montagnes ! Vous avez de la neige ?

-Pas beaucoup, je dis, soudain plus détendue. Il n'a pas vraiment neigé cette année, les stations sont plutôt vertes…

Le batteur fronce les sourcils pour décoder ce que je viens de dire et je vois Georg sourire. Visiblement, il maîtrise mieux l'anglais que son ami. Je lui renvoie son sourire puis j'entends grogner et me tourne pour voir Tom, assit sur un haut tabouret de bar, le menton dans les mains. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bill qui préfère regarder ailleurs puis je dis à Anna :

-Ils se font la tête on dirait…

-Bah, ça va passer, me dit Anna en haussant les épaules. Hey Bill ! fait-elle soudain. Vous nous faites un petit concert privé ?

-Là, maintenant ? je dis, alarmée. Mais t'es pas bien…

-Les gars ? fait Bill en allemand.

-Ok ! s'exclame Gustav en bondissant de sa chaise.

Georg en fait autant et Tom sort de son mutisme pour saisir sa guitare. Anna m'entraîne alors vers le canapé qu'occupait Georg et nous nous y installons. Je pose mon manteau et regarde mes musiciens adorés s'installer. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et David Jost apparaît, en survêtement, l'air fatigué. Il se fige en nous voyant, Anna et moi, puis il se détourne et baragouine quelque chose à Bill. Anna me traduit simultanément :

-Bill, nous avons un ennui sur le prochain concert, la salle est en trop mauvais état pour supporter votre musique, il nous faut chercher un autre endroit pour jouer. Viens avec moi, tu amuseras ces petites oies une autre fois.

-Des oies ? je m'exclame choquée, en français, me redressant tel un ressort.

Je vois Anna froncer les sourcils. L'insulte ne lui a pas plut et elle se lève. Je l'imite et elle dit, en allemand :

-David Jost, je vous prierais de rester poli avec des invités. N'oubliez pas que je parle couramment allemand et que je le comprends.

David la regarde, les sourcils froncés, puis il se détourne et s'en va en grommelant :

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit alors Georg en anglais.

Je sursaute et regarde par-dessus mon épaule :

-Pourquoi ? je demande au bassiste qui s'était glissé derrière Anna et moi pendant que David parlait à Bill. Il est de mauvaise humeur, lui aussi ?

-Non, mais nous sommes lundi, dit Georg en haussant les épaules. Et puis il a une dent contre Anna, elle est plus forte que lui…

Je hausse les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer mais Anna le coupe en me prenant par le bras :

-Viens, rentrons à l'hôtel, je n'ai plus envie de voir du monde aujourd'hui.

-Hé mais ? Anna ! je fais en français.

-Anna, gronde alors Georg en anglais. Laisse-la donc ici, elle n'a visiblement pas envie de retourner à l'hôtel pour le moment. Et puis tu sais bien que David ne t'aime pas beaucoup…

-Ouais, marmonne Anna, les joues rouges de colère. Tout ça parce que j'ai parié qu'il arriverait pas à siffler autant de vodka que moi… et que j'ai gagné.

Je pince les lèvres puis souris. Finalement, je suis bien contente d'avoir appris l'anglais avec Internet. La plaisanterie d'Anna me fait sourire puis elle soupire et dit :

-Tu veux rester ici ? Je suis plus trop d'humeur… pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je dis en français. Rentre à l'hôtel, va, je ne suis pas perdue ici.

Je regarde Georg qui me fait un sourire, puis Anna me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans le couloir :

-Avant que je parte, fais gaffe, s'il te plait…

-A qui ? A Georg ?

-Ouais, fait Anna. C'est un tombeur, tout le monde le sait et apparemment, tu lui plais…

-Bah, je dis en haussant les épaules. Tu me connais mal, Anna, moi aussi je sais jouer…

Un sourire machiavélique étire alors mes lèvres, et Anna hausse les sourcils. Elle hoche ensuite la tête d'un air convaincu puis elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues et enfile son manteau en disant :

-Fait gaffe quand même. Gustav a une copine mais Bill et Tom sont célibataires…

Je lui fais une grimace puis elle me sourit et se détourne pour partir. Au dernier moment, elle transforme sa main en combiné de téléphone qu'elle approche de son oreille et je hoche la tête, comprenant par-là qu'il faut que je l'appelle quand j'aurais envie de rentrer.

Elle s'en va ensuite et, alors que je la regarde longer le couloir, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Tom.

-Viens, me fait-il en allemand.

Je comprends cependant car c'est assez semblable à l'anglais, et je le suis dans une autre pièce, remplie de cartons et de portants lourds de vêtements.

-Je peux te parler ? me demande-t-il alors en anglais.

-Heu… ouais, je fais, un peu inquiète.

-Tu es une fan, je suppose, et tu as du gagner à un concours ou à je ne sais quoi pour être ici, non ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui mais…

-J'aimerais que tu n'ébruites pas la dispute que tu as entendue tout à l'heure.

-Aucun risque, je dis, un peu moins tendue. Je ne comprends pas l'allemand…

-Oui mais tu as vu qu'on se disputait, Bill et moi, et personne ne doit le savoir.

Je pince les lèvres puis, oubliant ma timidité, je demande :

-Pourquoi ça bardait ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il en se détournant.

-Tom…

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil puis hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « laisse tomber », avant de retourner dans l'autre pièce où se trouve le reste du groupe. Je le suis, un peu contrariée, puis je vois Gustav discuter avec Georg près de l'imposante batterie du blond. Je cherche Bill des yeux et le vois, assit près d'un ampli, jouant avec un micro.

Dans un soupir, je m'adosse au mur le plus proche et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol en observant les trois garçons devant moi, Tom étant allé se terrer dans un coin le plus loin possible de son frère.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi ensuite, le groupe entreprend de jouer quelques notes, d'accorder leurs instruments, pour les musiciens, et de chauffer sa voix, pour Bill.

Il est quinze heures et je regarde, assise dans le canapé, fatiguée, le groupe chanter « Durch Den Monsun » en anglais. Elle est pas mal du tout même si ça fait un choc de l'entendre pour la première fois.

Le premier couplet passe super bien, le refrain aussi, mais au second couplet, la voix de Bill fait un crochet et il se tait brusquement. Je me redresse, inquiète, mais il secoue la tête et reprend la chanson au début. Il la termine brutalement et pose son micro pour boire un coup à une bouteille d'eau posée à ses pieds. Je sens alors une vive aura de colère me percuter et Tom lâche un profond soupir.

-C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, annonce soudain Bill.

Il a parlé en allemand mais je comprends en les voyant poser leurs instruments et s'éloigner. Georg et Gustav viennent prendre place de part et d'autre de moi et Bill s'effondre dans une sorte de chaise longue façon fauteuil de salon, en soupirant.

Je le regarde et il ouvre un œil ourlé de noir. Il me fait un rictus puis il se redresse et Georg se racle la gorge :

-Bill, fait-il en anglais.

-Mhm ?

-Tu crois que c'est convenable que Marie vous voit, toi et ton frère, vous faire la tête comme ça ? demanda Gustav, les sourcils froncés. On nous avait prévenu qu'une française devait venir nous voir…

-Qu'es-ce que j'y peux ? grogne Bill, toujours en anglais, en s'adossant à son dossier, les bras sur le ventre.

Je pince les lèvres puis annonce :

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, je ne suis pas à ma place ici, j'aurais mieux fait de repartir avec Anna.

Je me lève alors mais Gustav me saisit par la poche arrière de mon jean et je m'effondre sur le canapé et le fusillant du regard :

-Reste donc, tu n'es pas la responsable de tout ça, dit-il.

-Non, je fais en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je le vois bien…

Je sens Bill se crisper et son regard se pose sur moi mais moi je regarde Tom terré dans son coin, en train de manger des cacahuètes. Il furète dans le bol devant lui, semblant aligner, de son index, les petits fruits beiges, son autre main enfoncée dans sa mâchoire.

-Tom est en colère, je dis d'une voix faible en m'adossant au canapé.

-Ouais, fait Bill. Mais c'est ma faute, pas la tienne.

Je le regarde tristement puis soupire et dit :

-Tout à l'heure, quand Anna est partie, il m'a recommandé de rien dire de votre dispute. Je n'ai rien compris, vous parliez allemand, mais il m'a dit de ne rien dire. Pourquoi ?

Je braque mon regard noisette sur Bill et il détourne les yeux puis dit :

-Tom est sensible en ce moment… Et je lui ai fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il changeait trop souvent de fille.

-Ha… je fais, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela. Je… Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop indiscrète mais sur Internet, on le qualifie comme un dragueur qui prend puis qui jette. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, je dis ensuite en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Mon geste semble détendre l'atmosphère mais Bill soupire et se redresse, les bras sur les genoux. Je remarque alors qu'il ne porte aucune bague et je hausse un sourcil. Il s'en rend compte et dit, avec un sourire :

-Trop de choix…

Je souris à nouveau puis pouffe derrière ma main droite et je lui montre la gauche ornée de trois bagues, une grosse avec une pierre violette à l'annulaire, et, au majeur, une petite en or avec une émeraude et une avec un serpent argenté.

-Moi aussi j'ai le choix, fais-je. Je les mets toutes comme ça, pas de problème.

-J'ai pas assez de doigts, souffle alors Bill.

Je me retiens de rire mais l'éclat de Gustav à ma droite, suivit de Georg, à ma gauche, me font pouffer et je fini par rire avec eux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tom tourner la tête vers nous et mon rire se calme aussitôt. Les trois garçons se calment un peu après puis soudain David Jost, habillé d'un complet noir, fait soudain irruption dans la salle, nous faisant tous sursauter :

-Bill, viens avec moi ! dit-il sèchement en allemand.

-Aber… fait Bill, surpris.

David répète son ordre, et Bill me regarde, désolé. Il se lève et suit le manager sans rien dire. Je regarde alors Gustav et Georg qui sont tout aussi surpris :

-C'est bien rare quand il donne des ordres comme ça…

-Je ne parle pas allemand mais j'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre, je dis en croisant les bras. C'est de ma faute s'il est de mauvaise humeur ?

-Arrête avec ça, dit Gustav en soupirant. David est toujours de mauvaise humeur le lundi, ça a toujours été. Par contre, qu'il donne des ordres à Bill, ça c'est nouveau.

-Vous devez être des petits princes ici, non ? je demande.

-Pas tant que ça tu sais, dit Georg. La vie de star c'est cool, on peut se payer ce qu'on veut, mais ça a des inconvénients aussi.

-Ouais, comme les fans…

« Merci », je fais dans ma tête en pinçant les lèvres.

-Mais on dit pas ça pour toi, s'empresse alors de dire Georg. T'es une nana super sympa, si je t'assure ! Et Anna aussi, elle est trop cool. Elle est pour la presse depuis pas mal de temps je crois, mais son patron lui a demandé un jour de venir nous interviewer et depuis, on est super potes. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec nous, même en dehors de Hamburg. Elle nous aime bien je crois.

Je souris puis Bill revient alors en grommelant et nous nous taisons. Il s'effondre dans son fauteuil et Gustav demande :

-All right, Bill

-Ouais, grogne Bill. C'est juste un concert qui est annulé…

-Non ? Où ?

-A Genève, dit Bill. On devait y jouer dans deux mois mais il y a eut un incendie et la salle a été entièrement détruite. Impossible donc de jouer ni même de reporter le concert. Annulé donc.

-Shit ! fait alors Georg.

-Je te le fais pas dire, je fais en soupirant. J'aurais pu y aller en plus… Genève, c'est à une heure de route de chez moi…

Tous trois me regardent puis un gros soupir nous secoue et je regarde ma montre. Il est dix-sept heures et, alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, Bill me devance :

-Tu vas devoir partir ?

-Ouais, il commence à se faire tard…

-Tu veux rester…

-Georg ! gronde Gustav en me faisant sursauter. Laisse-la donc se remettre de ses émotions avant de l'inviter à passer la soirée avec nous.

Le cœur battant, je souris quand même puis je me lève et les garçons m'imitent. J'enfile mon manteau, jette mon écharpe autour de mon cou et je regarde Bill qui a les yeux rivés sur son frère :

-Laisse, je dis alors qu'il s'apprête à l'appeler.

-Mais ?

Je secoue la tête puis lui fais un sourire et il se penche pour me faire la bise. Je m'exécute un peu gauchement, embrasse ensuite Gustav et Georg, puis je ferme mon manteau et noue mon écharpe en disant :

-Je dois appeler Anna maintenant, elle vient me chercher…

-Vous revenez demain ? demande alors Georg. Quoi ? fait-il ensuite à Gustav qui le fusille du regard.

J'étouffe un petit rire puis saisis mon portable et compose le numéro d'Anna qui décroche aussitôt. Cinq minutes plus tard elle entre en trombe dans la pièce, les joues rouges, et je m'étonne de la voir déjà :

-Tu as fait vite, tu as couru ?

-Non, j'étais au centre commercial, juste à côté, me répond-elle en français. Vous me l'avez pas traumatisée, hein ? dit-elle ensuite en anglais.

-Mais non ! fait Bill avec un de ses sourires à tomber. Elle est géniale, ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

Je vire au rouge brique puis tout le monde se met à rire et nous nous disons au revoir.

Sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, coincées l'une contre l'autre dans un bus bondé, Anna me demande :

-Alors ? Ils sont sympas, hein ?

-Carrément ! Ya juste Tom qui a fait du boudin tout l'aprem mais bon…

-Bah, demain ça sera passé, j'en suis certaine, dit Anna avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je hausse brièvement les sourcils puis nous descendons du bus qui nous pose juste devant notre hôtel. Demain sera un autre jour comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_See you later !!_


	6. Chapter 5 Retour en France

_Bonjour tout le monde! Ou plutot bonsoir, il est 21h26 _

_J'ai rien de special a faire alors je publie XD_

_Aller, bonne lecture et merci encore à Zairoon pour la correction !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Retour en France**

Ma semaine de vacances touche à sa fin. J'ai passé six jours merveilleux. Anna m'a fait visiter Hamburg de fond en comble, j'ai passé des après-midi inoubliables avec Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg et, malgré la distance persistante entre Tom et Bill, je me suis bien amusée.

J'ai plus de quatre cent photos dans mon appareil numérique et je vais les garder précieusement sur CD, surtout celles des membres du groupe, afin de faire pâlir d'envie mes amies. Je vais aussi les tirer sur papier photo pour en faire un trombinoscope et l'encadrer. J'aurais un super souvenir de cette semaine.

J'ai aussi pas mal d'objets signés de la main des garçons, même de Tom qui a cessé de bouder pour me signer sac et photos, évitant cependant tout contact avec son frère.

Aujourd'hui samedi, je vis mon dernier jour en compagnie de Tokio Hotel. Je reprends l'avion demain matin à dix heures et je suis triste de partir.

-C'était génial cette semaine, dit Anna alors qu'on marchait sur le trottoir, sortant d'un musée, bras dessus bras dessous. Dommage que tu repartes demain… On va voir les garçons ?

-Ils sont là aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, et c'est même leur jour de repos, dit Anna avec un grand sourire.

-Mais on va les déranger…

-Oh non, ça m'étonnerait !

Anna me décoche un sourire banane de sa spécialité, celui qui décide tout le monde, et je la suis jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

**8888888888888888888888**

-Salut tout le monde ! s'exclame Anna en voyant les quatre garçons en train d'enfiler vestes et manteaux. Vous partez ?

-On rentre à l'hôtel, dit Gustav. Vous voulez nous accompagner ?

-Ben… je fais en regardant Anna qui semble aussi indécise que moi.

-En fait, on voulait se voir une dernière fois tous ensembles. Marie repart demain matin pour la France… fait Anna. Mais si vous retournez à votre hôtel, on va pas vous déranger…

-Nein, fait Bill en secouant la tête. Ça ne nous dérange pas, venez avec nous.

Il guette une réaction de son frère mais celui-ci semble occupé à farfouiller dans son sac. Bill hausse alors les épaules puis nous voilà partis, tous entassés dans le mini van noir qui nous conduit à l'hôtel où sont descendus les garçons.

Pendant le trajet, coincée entre Tom et un accoudoir, au dernier rang du camion, je suis mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Anna est devant moi, à côté de Gustav, et Georg et Bill sont encore un rang en avant, en train de discuter vivement.

-Accouche, me fait alors Tom sans me regarder.

-Hein ? je fais en tournant la tête vers lui, surprise.

-Tu as bien envie de me parler, non ? fait le dreadeux en soupirant, tournant les yeux vers moi. Alors pose ta question…

-Non, je fais. Tu vas m'envoyer promener.

Je croise alors les bras et tourne la tête vers l'autre fenêtre. Je vois du coin de l'œil Anna m'écouter, et je fronce les sourcils. Elle se retourne et chuchote quelque chose à Gustav qui enfonce dans son oreille droite un écouteur gris. Anna enfonce dans son oreille gauche le jumeau de cet écouteur et je soupire : ils nous laissent pour discuter.

-Ok, je fais alors en me tournant vers Tom, d'une voix à peine audible afin que Bill et Georg n'entendent pas.

Cependant, enthousiastes comme ils sont – je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent – ils ne risquent pas de nous entendre avec le bruit du camion en prime...

-Pourquoi tu as fait la gueule toute la semaine ? je demande.

Je vois le piercing à la lèvre du dreadeux qui brille et Tom pince les lèvres. Il passe une langue sur ses lèvres puis soupire et ferme les yeux. J'ouvre alors la bouche de stupeur et je me redresse le plus possible malgré la ceinture qui me coince.

-Hey… je fais doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en déglutissant, les yeux rouges. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Ben ça alors... Ca doit lui pas mal lui peser pour qu'il se mette dans cet état à cause d'une simple question... Décontenancée, je n'ose bouger puis il ferme à nouveau les yeux et je me lance alors. Je lève la main et lui caresse doucement la joue. Il s'appuie sur mes doigts et une évidence me traverse brusquement : ce sont des enfants malgré leur statut, des enfants loin de leurs parents et livrés à eux-même dans un monde d'adultes peuplé de brutes sans pitié. Ils ont beau avoir dix-sept ans, Bill et lui, ils n'en sont pas moins très jeunes et, même s'ils jouent les durs, je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de passages à vide.

Décidant que ce n'était pas à moi de consoler Tom, je tapote discrètement l'épaule d'Anna et lui montre Tom d'un signe de tête. Elle hoche la tête, se penche en avant et tapote l'épaule de Bill qui se retourne. Le message passe rapidement et je me détache. Je me lève et Bill prend aussitôt mal place, si vite que Tom n'a pas le temps de répliquer.

Je m'installe près de Georg et attache ma ceinture :

-Bien joué, souffle alors Georg.

Je lui fais un sourire puis regarde la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel dure, en tout, dix minutes mais à cause des fans qui suivent le camion, il faut sans cesse faire des tours et des détours si bien que je fini par sentir mon estomac protester.

-Tu es toute pâle, me fait Georg. Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête, lèvres pincées, et soudain, un bras passe sur ma nuque et il m'attire contre son épaule. Je ne résiste pas et j'entends Anna pouffer dans mon dos. Je rougis mais ne dit rien. Le fait d'être calée contre l'épaule de Georg a au moins le mérite de calmer mon estomac, à défaut de mon cœur…

L'arrivée à l'hôtel est chaotique. Quand les portes du van s'ouvrent, des hurlements de filles me vrillent les tympans et je ferme les yeux. Anna se penche alors vers moi et me passe autour du cou une carte de sécurité. Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis nous sortons toutes les deux du van en premier et elle se met dos à la foule, les bras croisés. Je l'imite malgré mon envie de rire et ma surprise, et Bill sort du camion. Les cris redoublent aussitôt et une main manque m'arracher la joue. Je me retourne et repousse aussitôt la main avec un regard furibond. La fille à qui appartient la main baisse les yeux et je me retourne vers Anna qui me fait signe d'accompagner Bill. Je m'exécute alors qu'elle escorte Tom et que deux hommes en civil portant le même badge qu'Anna et moi, escortant Gustav et Georg.

-Pas mal le coup du badge de sécurité, glisse Bill à mon oreille.

-J'étais pas au courant, c'est Anna qui a décidé.

Je garde un visage stoïque, et Bill sourit à droite et à gauche mais je l'empêche d'aller signer des autographes. Il grommelle quelque chose puis regarde derrière lui et voit que ses camarades sont comme lui. Ce soir, pas d'autographes.

Nous pénétrons ensuite dans le hall de l'hôtel et aussitôt, je m'engouffre dans un ascenseur ouvert avec Bill. Anna et Tom sont juste derrière nous mais ils se glissent dans un autre ascenseur et les portes se referment sur nous.

Bill soupire alors profondément et je l'imite. Un silence passe puis il dit :

-Merci au fait…

-Hm ?

-Pour tout à l'heure…

-Ha pour Tom… je fais, percutant.

Bill me fait un sourire puis il reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive à destination. Là, nous retrouvons Anna et Tom en grande discussion, et Bill préfère rester à l'écart. Je m'approche cependant d'Anna et, m'excusant auprès de Tom, je l'attire un plus loin :

-Plaisanterie ? je demande en montrant le badge de sécurité.

Elle me sourit en plissant le nez puis elle dit :

-Bien joué pour Tom… Tu l'as dans ta poche, je crois.

-Hein ?

-Elles sont rares les personnes qui arrivent à faire pleurer Tom avec une simple question. Tu es douée, tu sais…

-Tu parles, Charles !

-Non, moi c'est Anna.

Je la regarde de travers puis elle dit :

-Tom m'a dit qu'il allait parler avec Bill ce soir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu reçoives un cadeau la semaine prochaine…

-Pfu ! Tu dis des conneries, je dis, les joues rouges.

Anna me sourit à nouveau puis les deux ascenseurs sonnent et Georg et Gustav en jaillissent avec leurs gardes du corps respectifs.

-Merci les filles ! fait l'un d'eux en récupérant les badges.

Je hoche la tête puis regarde les jumeaux qui sont dos à dos, discutant chacun de leur côté avec Georg et Gustav.

David apparaît alors, nous jette, à Anna et moi, un regard chargé, puis il enjoint les quatre garçons à rentrer dans leurs chambres. Je m'apprête à reprendre l'ascenseur quand j'entends ce qui ressemble fort à un juron allemand. Surprise, je regarde Bill s'énerver contre David et, alors qu'Anna s'élance, je fais, sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas autoritaire :

-Bill !

Aussitôt, le brun se fige et me regarde. Il recule alors, les mâchoires crispées, et Anna émet un sifflement admiratif :

-Hé bé… Quelle autorité…

Je hausse les sourcils une demi-seconde, surprise de mon effet, et adresse un sourire vicieux à David qui passe près de nous, furax. Un point pour moi.

-Excuse-moi, je fais ensuite à Bill en approchant avec Anna. Ce n'était pas prévu…

-Pas grave, marmonne-t-il comme un gamin pris en faute. Ca m'a calmé…

Il sort alors de la poche de son manteau un trousseau de clef portant le logo de l'hôtel et il entre dans une chambre. Tom le suit puis Gustav et Anna mais moi, je reste là.

-Alors, tu viens ? fait Georg.

Je cligne des yeux puis hoche la tête et entre devant lui. Il rentre ensuite et ferme la porte.

La chambre des jumeaux est aussi spacieuse que la mienne mais il y règne un désordre monstre. Des valises sont ouvertes ici et là, des vêtements sont en vrac sur un lit double apparemment inoccupé, et l'autre lit double voit ses draps roulés en boule au centre du matelas.

-Pardon pour le désordre, dit Bill avec une légère pointe de rouge sur les joues.

-Pas grave, je dis avec un sourire. Garçon célibataire rime avec désordre, chez moi.

Un rire général explose puis Anna dit en me regardant :

-Mais dans ta chambre c'est pas mieux, ma cocotte…

Je pique aussitôt un fard, et un nouvel éclat de rire résonne. Gustav propose soudain un jeu : ranger la chambre des jumeaux.

-C'est pas un jeu, bougonne Georg, les bras croisés.

Bill, qui semble trouver la proposition excellente, se tourne vers son frère qui joue avec sa PSP, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui parler, j'interromps Bill d'un signe de la main et je m'approche du dreadeux :

-Ça va ? je demande doucement alors que les autres sont partis dans une autre conversation.

-Mhm… marmonne Tom, les yeux rivés sur son jeu de combat.

-Deux minutes, je fais en posant ma main sur l'écran du jeu vidéo.

-C'est malin, il m'a mit KO ! rouspète alors Tom comme je lui enlève la console des mains. Marie… rends-la-moi…

Je secoue la tête :

-Tom, écoute-moi deux minutes, rien que deux minutes, d'accord ?

Il grommelle quelque chose puis croise les bras et je dis :

-Tu as raison de penser que je suis déloyale mais j'ai fait ça pour toi et ton frère.

-C'est pas ce que je pense…

-Mais ? je demande. Bref ! Tom, j'ai deux sœurs jumelles et c'est tellement rare quand elles se font la tête que je n'en ai même pas de souvenir. Bill et toi vous ne devriez pas vous fritter pour une chose aussi futile qu'une fille.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Bill…

-Ha. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il me console tout à l'heure dans la voiture n'a rien arrangé.

-Je vois ça…

Je dénoue alors mon écharpe et quitte mon manteau que je pose sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin. Je m'installe sur cette chaise en la ramenant à moi et je dis :

-Tom, est-ce que tu veux faire la paix avec Bill ?

-Bien évidemment mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas.

-Il m'a dit le contraire cette semaine, je dis. Vous allez aller loin comme ça, à jouer au chat et à la souris. Le premier jour que je suis venu vous voir, Bill a fait des fausses notes en chantant, et toi tu en as fait en jouant…

-Non ce n'est pas…

-Ce n'est pas vrai ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-le-moi, je dis, les sourcils froncés.

Tom soupire et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Derrière moi, des rires s'élèvent et je vois Bill faire le clown avec un chapeau sur la tête, imitant un gentleman saluant une dame, une main sur une hanche et l'autre posée sur le chapeau. Anna rigole à perdre haleine, effondrée sur le lit couvert de vêtements, et je me tourne à nouveau vers Tom.

-Tu vas lui parler ?

-Non.

-Tom…

-Ecoute, Marie, tu ne nous connais pas, tu ne peux pas intervenir dans notre vie comme ça, me dit-il soudain en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

Je relève le menton pour parer l'affront, puis je me mets sur mes jambes et il me regarde, les sourcils froncés et le regard flamboyant. Je cherche une réplique mais je n'en trouve pas et je serre le poing droit.

-Tu débarque comme ça, un beau jour, avec Anna et te voilà devenue notre meilleure amie du monde ! Tu n'as fait que gagner à un stupide concours ! Rien d'autre !

Je sens aussitôt les quatre paires d'yeux se braquer sur mon dos et j'entends un bref « non ! » de Anna mais je ne me retourne pas.

-Et toi, tu sais ce que tu es ? je siffle. Un sale gamin prétentieux qui se croit plus intelligent que n'importe qui parce qu'il est célèbre. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Tom, un gamin, tout comme ton frère, même si je suis quasiment certaine que Bill ne s'emporterait pas pour une chose aussi naïve !

-Schlampe ! crache soudain Tom.

Un cri de surprise monte derrière moi et cette fois, j'ai les boulons qui sautent. Je lève ma main droite et l'abat sur la joue de Tom avec une force que je ne soupçonnais même pas avoir. Le bruit de la gifle résonne dans le silence mortel de la pièce et, la main en feu, je me détourne. Je me dirige vers la porte quand soudain, deux bras me ceinturent :

-Laisse-moi ! je fais à Georg qui a bondit du lit tel un ressort pour m'empêcher de partir. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait…

Les larmes jaillissent soudain de mes yeux et je m'effondre sur le sol, les mains accrochées au bras de Georg qui me tient contre lui, à genoux sur la moquette claire de la chambre.

-Emmène-la dans votre chambre, j'entends dire.

Je ne reconnais pas la voix mais je sens les bras de Georg se défaire de moi. Une main me prend l'autre bras et on m'entraîne hors de la chambre puis dans une autre chambre où on me fait asseoir sur une chaise.

Je renifle et appuie un mouchoir en papier sur mes yeux gonflés.

-Pardon… je fais à Georg et Gustav assis en face de moi sur le lit double. Je me suis ridiculisée devant vous…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, dit Gustav en me tendant la boite de kleenex. A ta place, j'aurais réagit pareil. Tu sais de quoi il t'a traitée ?

-Non, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas gentil, je dis, la voix éraillée.

-Ha ça… Ce n'est pas un mot d'amour, c'est clair…

Je souris légèrement puis regarde la porte close d'où proviennent des éclats de voix en allemand, et je demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Anna et Bill essayent de faire entendre raison à Tom mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher… dit Georg. Tu es peut-être allée loin en le giflant…

-Je ne crois pas, je dis alors, provoquant la stupeur du bassiste. Il l'a mérité.

-Sérieux ? fait Georg. Et tu…

-Oui, je dis. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit.

Un silence passe puis j'ajoute :

-Bon, je vais rentrer à mon hôtel. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

-Je te raccompagne, dit alors Georg en se levant.

Gustav l'imite et entre dans la chambre voisine d'où jaillissent des éclats de voix qui me vrillent les tympans. La voix claire d'Anna est si haut perchée que je crois bien que mon amie est vraiment hors d'elle.

**888888888888888888888888888**

-Merci, je dis à Georg qui m'a finalement raccompagnée jusqu'à mon hôtel.

Il sourit légèrement puis baisse la tête. Soudain, il s'empare de mon téléphone portable qui pend devant moi, attaché à sa dragonne que j'ai passé autour de mon cou :

-Hey… je fais.

-T'inquiète, fait-il. Je te donne nos numéros de portable, à nous quatre… Comme ça, si tu veux nous joindre…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend puis lâche le téléphone que je saisis au vol. Le garde du corps du bassiste le prie alors de rejoindre la voiture et il hoche la tête. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

-Désolé que ton séjour avec nous ait été aussi désastreux… Nous ne sommes pas aussi tendus d'habitude…

-Pas grave, je dis avec un sourire. Rentre bien…

Il a un maigre sourire puis il s'engouffre dans la voiture banalisée stationnée devant l'hôtel et je lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je ne rentre dans l'hôtel qu'une fois la voiture loin et je regagne ma chambre telle une poupée dirigée par des ficelles. J'ai des idées noires qui se bousculent…

* * *

_Wouala ! See you again ! Et oubliez pas la tite review, meme deux mots, ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Phénix_


	7. Chapter 6 Vacances à la Neige

_Nyah ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre XD Enfin !_

_Bon je blablate pas trop, juste vous dire que j'ai achevé hier soir le chapitre 20 ! Enfin ! Je vais continuer su ma lancée, vous zen faites pas !_

_Aller, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Vacances à la Neige...**

-Marie ! Courrier !

Je bondis de ma chaise de bureau et dévale l'escalier. Je jaillis dans la cuisine et m'empare de la grande enveloppe en papier kraft que tient ma sœur dans sa main, marmonnant un merci à peine inaudible. Je remonte ensuite dans ma chambre et éventre l'enveloppe d'où tombent des photos et un magazine, ainsi qu'une lettre de plusieurs pages, pliée en deux.

-Anna ! je dit en regardant la jeune fille rousse sur la première photo que je saisit. Salut, vous, je dis ensuite en voyant Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg tous les quatre assis au bord d'une fontaine, se tenant par les coudes à la manière des russes quand ils dansent.

Je souris à cette idée puis déplie la lettre. Elle est d'Anna, la jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée à mon débarquement de l'avion Paris-Hamburg, il y a un mois, et avec qui j'ai tout de suite sympathisé.

Les trois feuilles recto-verso sont remplies d'enthousiasme et je suis moi-même heureuse de sentir Anna aussi contente. Depuis quelques semaines, son patron, celui pour qui elle travaille en Allemagne, lui a confié la lourde charge de vérifier et relire tous les articles concernant Tokio Hotel, de tous les magazines allemands, avant leur publication. C'est un énorme travail mais Anna est payée en conséquence - salaire qui ne lui permet cependant pas de se payer un appartement en ville - et, en plus, elle accompagne nos amis communs partout et va jusqu'à vivre avec eux dans le même hôtel.

Je suis contente pour elle, un peu moins me concernant. Même si un mois s'est écoulé depuis mon voyage à Hamburg, j'ai encore l'insulte de Tom dans la tête et ma main droite me lance souvent, comme si j'étais punie de l'avoir giflé.

Georg pensait que j'avais été trop loin mais je suis persuadée que non. Anna n'en parle pas dans ses lettres, ni dans ses mails, mais je suis certaine que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Tom pour qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas et qu'il ne sera jamais le maître du monde.

Je suis plus âgée que lui, il me doit un minimum de respect et m'en m'insultant, il a brisé cet égard. De plus, à présent que je sais de quoi il m'a traitée, je ne m'excuserais pour rien au monde, j'estime que c'est à lui de s'excuser.

Pliant la lettre, je regarde les photos puis vais les glisser dans un classeur que j'ai spécialement acheté à mon retour d'Allemagne. Il est presque plein. Toutes les semaines, Anna m'envoie quatre ou cinq photos du groupe avec, au dos, les signatures et un mot pour m'indiquer où et pourquoi a été prise cette photo.

Je suis un peu jalouse d'Anna qui passe sa vie près de Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle fait régulièrement partie des photos du groupe dans les magazines et, quand c'est le cas, elle m'envoie le magazine en question, comme présentement. Je découpe alors la photo et la met avec les autres.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je suis en train d'écrire à mon ordinateur quand mon portable sonne. Je l'attrape en tâtonnant et décroche :

-Allô ?

-Hallo !

-Hey, Anna ! je dis en cessant d'écrire. Je viens juste de recevoir ton courrier… Comment tu vas ?

-Moi je vais super bien, et toi ? Il fait beau en France ?

Je jette un coup d'œil pas la fenêtre :

-Bof, disons qu'il ne fait ni beau ni mauvais…

-Et bien fait en sorte qu'il fasse beau parce qu'on arrive, dit Anna.

-On ? je répète.

-Oui, « on » ! Le groupe a une semaine de vacances et ils ont envie de venir les passer en France. On va donc en toute discrétion dans le chalet de mes parents, au-dessus de Chamonix…

-Quoi ? je m'exclame. C'est pas vrai ! Nan, tu me fais marcher !

-Nan, je te dis, on est dans l'avion, on arrivera ce soir très tard, dit Anna. Les garçons dorment à moitié… ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Un silence passe puis je demande :

-Comment va Tom ?

-Tom ? Hé bien… Il va bien, pourquoi ?

-Il m'en veut toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne parle pas de toi, par contre, tu fais l'objet de pas mal de disputes entre Georg et Bill depuis que tu es partie.

-Sérieux ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-A ton avis, ma chérie…

Je tire la langue :

-Arrête de me charrier, tu veux ?

-Baaa…. fait Anna.

-C'est les moutons qui font « baaa », je réplique ave un grand sourire. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous revoir tous. Vous m'avez manqué…

-Oui, tu nous as manqué, toi aussi, me dit Anna. Ecoute, ce que je vais faire, on va arriver ce soir très tard au chalet et on va aller se coucher mais demain, je te rappelle en fin de matinée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Aller ma chérie, je te laisse, je fatigue…

-Ok, je dis. Finit bien ton voyage et à demain alors.

Elle me fait péter un bisou dans l'écouteur et je le lui renvoie puis je raccroche, sur un nuage. Ils vont venir ici, à moins de cinquante kilomètres de chez moi… Je suis contente…

Toute guillerette, je vais déjeuner puis je quitte la maison pour aller faire quelques courses au supermarché le plus proche.

**88888888888888888888888**

Le lendemain, onze heures et demi. Je suis en train de me passer du vernis sur mes ongles d'orteils quand mon portable se met à vibrer furieusement sur mon bureau. Debout sur les talons, je me dandine alors jusqu'au bureau – la scène en vaux le coup, je vous assure ! – et saisis le téléphone :

-Hallo !

-Salut, Anna ! je réponds aussitôt. Dis donc, tu es précise, toi !

-Mdr !

- « Mdr » ? je réponds, étonnée. Ça s'utilise pas à voix haute ça, je dis ensuite, pliée de rire.

-Mais ça résume ma situation mentale, réplique Anna, un grand sourire dans la voix. Bien, je viens de me lever, et Bill est encore couché, mais j'ai parlé avec les trois autres et on est tous d'accord.

-Ha ? D'accord sur quoi ?

-Ma chère Marie, dis tout de suite à tes parents que tu es invitée dans un chalet en montagne pour la semaine qui vient, par mes parents.

-Hein ? Mais Anna…

-Discute pas, dit sèchement mon amie. Aller, va causer à tes parents, vite, je viens te chercher cet après-midi et même s'ils veulent pas, je repars avec toi !

-Mais ?

Seule la tonalité du téléphone me répond.

-Vache, je siffle. Maman ! je hurle ensuite en dévalant l'escalier en bois, faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de mammouths, oubliant totalement mon pauvre verni désormais destroy.

La minute d'après, nous sommes enfermés dans la cuisine, mon père, ma mère et moi, et les discussions vont bon train :

-Aller, s'il te plait, on est que toutes les deux, et y aura ses parents…

-Mais enfin, Marie…

-Maman… Je suis déjà partie une semaine en Allemagne et tu ne me laisses même pas aller à Chamonix toute seule, t'abuses… je grogne en croisant les bras.

Mes parents s'entreregardent alors et je vois ma mère faire la moue : comme c'est parti, j'ai gagné le match. Finalement, mon père accepte et je lui saute au cou. Je monte aussitôt dans ma chambre pour boucler une valise et je mets avec plaisir des gros pulls dedans et des jeans. Pas question de mettre des t-shirts ras de nombril, même s'il fait chaud dans le chalet. Je suis frileuse moi… Il n'empêche que je jette quand même deux jupes dans ma valise et une paire de jolies chaussures, même si je sais parfaitement que les garçons n'auront aucune envie de sortir. Je fourre également à la va-vite dans mon vanity tout ce que supporte mon étagère dans la salle de bain familiale ainsi qu'un gel douche et un shampooing puis je ferme valise et vanity et descend le tout dans l'entrée. Je remonte ensuite prendre une douche en priant pour qu'Anna ne débarque pas au même moment.

Je suis en train de fixer un bandana mauve sur mes cheveux encore légèrement humides – je n'utilise jamais le sèche-cheveux sinon j'ai une tête à la Afro qui ne me va pas du tout – quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne dans la maison.

-Marie !

-J'arrive !

Je dévale l'escalier en enfilant un gilet et me fige à quelques marches de l'arrivée en voyant qui se tient dans ma cuisine, près d'Anna qui elle, semble ravie.

-Tom… je souffle.

-Salut, me fait le dreadeux en français, un peu intimidé, et avec un accent allemand à couper à la hache.

Je me secoue alors et fait les présentations. Anna présente Tom comme son frère qui vit en Allemagne, et ma mère et mon père n'y voient que du feu. Mon père aide même Tom à embarquer mes valises dans la voiture d'Anna et j'y grimpe ensuite, à l'arrière, à côté d'un gros chien en peluche mauve qui porte un collier ver fluo, ce genre de néon qu'on achète dans les soirées branchées.

-On est parti ! fait Anna en démarrant le moteur.

Je réalise alors une chose :

-Mais dis donc, je t'ai jamais dit où j'habitais…

-Non mais il m'a suffit de regarder ton adresse sur tes enveloppes et de faire un petit tour sur le net, répond Anna en me souriant par rétroviseur interposé.

-T'es maligne, toi, je dis en me calant contre le dossier de la Mercedes un peu fatiguée.

Anna me tire la langue puis nous quittons mon quartier, et la route vers les hauteurs de Chamonix commence. Rapidement, il fait plus froid et Anna enclenche le chauffage. Je frotte mes mains et décide de passer mes gants quand je vois un flocon s'écraser sur le pare-brise.

-Il ne neigeait pas quand nous sommes partis, fait Anna en anglais.

-Nein, fait Tom. On va pouvoir remonter ? demande-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, je fais. Tu sais, il en faut plus que ça pour fermer les routes, chez nous. On est habitué, la moitié des gens de ce département savent rouler sur la neige, mais rassures-toi, Anna, avant qu'il y ait trop de neige pour rouler, on sera déjà arrivé.

-Tu me rassures, en effet, me dit Anna en me souriant.

Je lui renvoie son sourire puis le silence s'installe et je m'appuie contre la vitre. Je regarde défiler un paysage que je connais mais qui m'est pourtant inconnu. Les montagnes que je vois depuis chez moi sont si proches à présent… Je ne résiste pas à leur sourire et soupire. Mon haleine fait un rond de buée sur la vitre et soudain, je suis violemment secouée par un brusque virage d'Anna qui braille :

-Chalet Midlow ! Tout le monde descend !

Je marmonne quelque chose en me massant l'épaule puis je sors de la voiture et reste bouche bée devant le chalet tout en bois, couvert d'une fine pellicule de neige.

-Punaise ! je fais. C'est immense ! Et c'est à tes parents ?

-Ouais, c'est une maison familiale, elle se transmet de père en fils depuis la nuit des temps. Un jour, mon petit-frère pourra la revendiquer comme sienne, dit Anna avec un grand sourire. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Salut, frangin !

-Salut, Anna, salut Tom, dit le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui trottine derrière un gros chien blanc plein de poils. Maman veut te voir avant qu'on parte chez tante Anaïs.

-J'y vais. Vous m'excusez ? Tom, aide Marie à monter ses affaires dans le chalet, j'arrive, fait-elle en allemand.

Tom hoche la tête et s'empare de la plus grosse des valises – j'en ai deux finallement – tandis que je prends l'autre et mon vanity.

Nous grimpons ensuite un escalier aux marches de pierre irrégulières, mais aucun de nous ne parle. Je jette un coup d'œil au dreadeux mais il fait mine que je ne suis pas là et nous pénétrons dans un vaste endroit tout en bois, dans le style des chalets suisses. Je suis aussitôt sous le charme et regarde autour de moi quand une voix s'exclame :

-Marie !

Je reconnais aussitôt la voix de Bill et me tourne pour faire face à un épouvantail habillé de rouge des pieds à la tête, aux cheveux noirs hirsutes. Je le toise un moment, cherchant quelque chose qui a changé puis je dis :

-Tu as changé quelque chose…

-Moi ? Non… fait Bill, surprit, en anglais. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas… Mais je trouverais !

Je lâche ensuite mon vanity et nous nous enlaçons comme deux amis de très longue date. Il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi mais je m'en fiche. En le relâchant, je vois Gustav et Georg qui arrivent, se disputant une sorte de planche en bois qu'ils tiennent tous les deux d'une main. Ils finissent par la poser pour venir m'enlacer et je suis à peine surprise de m'attarder dans les bras de Georg un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire…

-Vous m'avez manqué, les gars, je fais avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Et dire que j'ai faillit ne pas pouvoir venir…

-Ah ces mamans ! fait Gustav en souriant.

Je lui décoche un large sourire puis Anna revient et, sans que je m'y attende, elle me saute dans les bras :

-Ma chérie ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !!

Je la tiens dans mes bras et nous dansons d'un pied sur l'autre un moment avant qu'elle ne me repousse en souriant, les joues rouges :

-T'es toute fraîche, tu viens de dehors ? je dis en lui tapotant les joues.

-Ouais, mes parents viennent de partir et ils m'ont fait tout leur speech, comme si j'avais quinze ans… Enfin.

Elle roule des yeux puis empoigne une de mes valises en disant :

-Aller viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je la suis avec enthousiasme et, dans l'escalier qui monte à l'étage, j'entends :

-T'es jaloux ?

-Qui moi ? Pas du tout.

-Alors fait pas cette tête…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, fait Anna en me faisant un clin d'œil. Fait gaffe, si Georg à des vues sur toi, il risque de pas te laisser filer si facilement.

-Anna… je soupire.

-Hé, hé, fait-elle. Là, nous y sommes, dit-elle ensuite en poussant une porte juste en haut de l'escalier.

Un long couloir s'ouvre à nous, percé de plusieurs portes, et Anna marche jusqu'à celle tout au fond en disant, au fur et à mesure que nous longeons les portes closes :

-Ici, c'est ma chambre, là, c'est celle de Tom, celle-là, de Bill, ici, Gustav et là Georg. Voici la tienne. Installe-toi et rejoint-nous en bas une fois terminé.

-Ok. Merci.

-Pas de quoi !

Elle quitte alors la chambre que je trouve splendide, avec son vichy jaune aux fenêtres, son odeur de cire et de dépoussiérant, et surtout, sa vue imprenable sur la vallée.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Alors que je range des pulls dans la seule et unique commode de la chambre, je réalise que je peux entendre ce qui se dit juste sous mes pieds, dans le salon donc.

-Anna, pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? demande la voix de Tom en anglais.

-Parce que c'est mon amie, réplique Anna en anglais. Et puis, être si proches et pas se voir, ce serait un manque de respect envers l'amitié.

-Oui mais, tu as oublié ? demande Tom. Elle m'a giflé…

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, et laisse-moi te dire encore une fois que je suis à cent pour cent de son côté, dit Anna dont je sens dans la voix qu'elle a froncé les sourcils. Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça. Tu as dix-sept ans, elle en quatre de plus que toi, Tom. Si jamais l'un de vous quatre me parlait de cette façon, soit assuré que je n'hésiterais pas à vous en faire passer l'envie. Quand madame Kaulitz n'est pas là, vous faites ce que vous voulez, les jumeaux, et ça ne me plait pas bien. De plus, David me fait confiance pour que vous vous teniez à carreau cette semaine. Pas question que nous rentrions à Hamburg en se tapant dessus, ok ? Je te prierais donc d'être sympa avec Marie.

Tom grommelle quelque chose en allemand et Anna reprend :

-Tu cherches, hein ! File d'ici, je veux plus t'entendre.

Je regarde le contenu du tiroir. Ainsi Tom ne m'a pas pardonné… C'est bien dommage…

-Tu as entendu ?

Je tressaille violemment et me tourne vers la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Bill qui se tient dans la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir strié de fines lignes rouges.

-Excuse-le, fait-il alors en entrant dans la chambre. Tom est très rancunier, il ne pardonne pas facilement, mais je suis certain qu'il te pardonnera d'avoir voulu jouer le rôle de notre mère…

-Ce n'était pas…

-Ton intention, je sais, dit Bill en s'asseyant au bord du pied de lit. Cependant, ça lui a fait cet effet-là et c'est pas passé. Notre mère ne nous fait jamais de reproches, tu sais… Depuis que nous sommes célèbres, elle est aux petits soins quand nous rentrons à la maison et… enfin, Anna est un peu notre maman de remplacement quand nous ne sommes pas à la maison.

-Mais Anna est journaliste, je dis en continuant mon rangement. Elle vous connaît comme sa poche, elle a une vision bien définie de vous quatre et, pardon si je te froisse, mais pendant ma semaine à Hamburg, j'ai trouvé que vous étiez un peu trop gâtés, toi, Tom, Georg et Gustav.

-Ça ne me froisse pas, dit Bill en regardant les lattes du plancher. C'est la vérité, c'est tout.

Je le regarde puis soupire et m'approche de lui. Je penche la tête pour essayer de capter son regard et il relève la tête :

-Bill… je dis doucement.

Il rebaisse la tête et je pose une main sur son épaule. Soudain, un détail me frappe :

-Je sais ! je m'exclame.

Bill sursaute et je dis :

-Tu n'es pas maquillé ! Voilà ce qui a changé !

Après la surprise, la stupeur se peint sur le visage d'ange de Bill. Il sourit alors puis éclate de rire et dit :

-Tu as le don pour remonter le moral, toi !

Je souris puis il se redresse et dit :

-Anna t'attend dans la cuisine au fait…

-Merci.

Il me sourit puis quitte la chambre et je finis de ranger mes affaires à la va-vite avant de rejoindre Anna dans la cuisine où une bonne odeur de cookies m'enchante les narines.

-Yayaya… je fais en me frottant les mains. Ça sent rudement bon ici !

-Pas touche ! me fait Anna en brandissant une cuillère en bois alors que j'avance la main vers une grande plaque de four recouverte de cookies encore fumants. C'est pour ce soir.

-Rien qu'un… je la supplie, l'eau à la bouche.

-Non, non, fait-elle, impartiale. Si je te cède, je vais devoir céder aux garçons et il n'y en aura plus pour ce soir.

-Naaaa… je fais. C'est pas juste…

-Gamine, réplique mon amie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Au fait, tu voulais quoi ? je demande. Bill est venu me dire que tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui… en fait, je voulais te prévenir que Tom ne t'as pas pardonné pour la gifle. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait prêt à le faire si tu allais lui parler.

-Il est hors de question que je lui fasse des excuses, que ce soit bien clair, je dis aussitôt.

-Non, non, pas de soucis, dit Anna en secouant ses boucles rousses. Ecoute, Marie, Bill et Tom sont fragiles… Ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ce ne sont que des enfants qui ont un grand besoin affectif. Je comble une partie de ce besoin depuis que je les suis comme leur ombre, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je les connais trop bien. Toi, tu les connais moins bien, tu es plus à même de les écouter.

-Je vois, tu veux que je t'aide à endosser le rôle de maman Kaulitz ?

-En gros c'est ça, dit Anna en pinçant les lèvres. Tu es là pour une semaine entière, et peut-être plus si jamais une tempête de neige se lève. Je ne te demande pas ça comme une obligation, juste un service…

-T'inquiète, je ferais en sorte que ça se passe mieux que la dernière fois… si j'arrive à me dépatouiller avec mes sentiments…

-C'est un vrai sac de nœud, hein ? Je sais ce que c'est va.

Je souris timidement puis Anna me chasse de la cuisine alors que je lorgne à nouveau sur les cookies qu'elle recouvre d'un grand torchon. Je me retrouve alors dans un grand salon meublé de canapés blancs aux lignes carrées, entourant une table basse en bois beige. Une immense cheminée à foyer ouvert brûle contre le mur qui sépare la cuisine du salon, et je trouve les quatre garçons en train de jouer au pendu.

-Pose-toi ici ! fait Bill sur un ton légèrement autoritaire en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui.

Je m'exécute et hausse un sourcil en regardant Georg. J'ai rêvé où il vient de fusiller Bill du regard ? Hum… Est-ce que ces deux-là ne seraient pas en compétition, par hasard ? Et est-ce que je ne serais pas le premier prix ? Anna aurait donc raison ?

Je me souris à moi-même puis soudain, Gustav s'exclame :

-Te moque pas, Marie !

-Hein, quoi ? Mais non, je me moque pas ! je réplique en sortant de ma rêverie, ramenée un peu brutalement au sol. Je sais même pas à quoi vous jouez…

-Ouais, ouais, fait Gustav en montrant son œil.

-Au Pendu, dit Bill.

-Français, Anglais, Allemand ? je demande.

-Les trois, là c'est un mot français, dit Georg, mordillant son crayon à papier, prêt à dessiner une nouvelle partie de la potence de Gustav.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les lettres déjà inscrites puis je souris franchement :

-Facile, je dis.

-Pchit ! Laisse-moi chercher ! fait Gustav.

Je me tais avec un sourire et croise jambes et bras en attendant la suite. Deux bonnes minutes passent alors et finalement, le bonhomme de Gustav est pendu et je dis en français :

-Eléphant…

Les quatre garçons me regardent puis nous partons d'un rire général qui a vite fait d'attirer Anna aux nouvelles.

-T'es belle avec ton tablier, je fais, taquine.

-Merci, répond-t-elle en tournant sur elle même, faisant voler les pans du tablier en vichy rouge. Qui a été pendu ?

-Moi… marmonne Gustav en levant la main.

-Pas de chance. A qui le tour ?

-A moi, dit Tom en s'emparant du crayon de Georg. Aller Marie, un mot anglais.

Il gomme vite les lettres inscrites et rajoute des tirets après ceux de Georg.

-Moi ? je dis, étonnée.

-Aller, dit Gustav. Une lettre au hasard…

Je regarde tom, méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Finalement, je chasse mes doutes et annonce :

-Un A !

Tom marmonne en l'inscrivant puis je demande un F, et le premier morceau de la potence est dessiné. Je pince les lèvres, demande un H et un second morceau de la potence est dessiné. Je fronce les sourcils. Après une minute de réflexion, je demande un T, et Tom en dessine deux dont un au début du mot. Je demande ensuit un J, et le pied de la potence se déroule. Je déglutis. Je suis bonne en anglais, mais pas au point de trouver un pendu… enfin, je décide de jouer le jeu et annonce un R. Tom bougonne et en dessine deux. Le mot alors formé, mais incomplet donne « TRA » une lettre, « TR » puis trois lettres.

Je me gratte la tête pour réfléchir puis demande un E. Tom en inscrit un après le « TR » vers la fin du mot. Je répète le mot formé dans ma tête, lentement, puis soudain, un éclair me traverse et je m'exclame :

-Traitress !? Tom !

Un sourire machiavélique apparaît alors sur les lèvres du guitariste et je bondis de mon fauteuil mais Bill me saisit par le dos de mon pull en disant d'une voix froide :

-Tom, va-t-en.

Le sourire de son frère s'évanoui aussitôt et, dans un accès de colère, il brise le crayon entre ses doigts et se lève. Quand la porte claque, je rentre la tête dans les épaules puis m'effondre sur l'accoudoir du canapé, au bord des larmes.

-Pardon, dit alors Bill en posant une main sur mon dos. J'avais trouvé le mot bien avant toi mais j'hésitais à le dire… Tom est injuste sur ce coup-là…

Je me redresse, ferme les yeux puis passe mes mains sur mes joues. Je me lève alors et m'approche de la fenêtre :

-N'y va pas, me dit alors Bill. Il n'en a pas l'air mais quand il est en colère, il peut taper très fort et faire mal… Et je sais de quoi je parle…

Je me tourne lentement vers Bill, le visage impassible, et il pince les lèvres :

-Très bien, fait-il alors. Mais je t'aurais prévenue…

Je me détourne et sort sur la terrasse. Un cou de vent glacial passe sous mon pull et me donne la chair de poule, mais je l'ignore et cherche Tom des yeux. Je le repère enfin au bout du balcon en bois, accoudé à la barrière, le regard perdu dans la vue splendide qui s'offre à nous.

-Va-t-en, fait-il sans même se retourner. Je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir.

Je ne réponds rien et m'approche. Il se retourne alors d'un bloc et serre les poings :

-Vas-y, je dis en relevant le menton, mettant ma fragile mâchoire à découvert. Frappe.

Sa mâchoire à lui se crispe alors violemment et je sens que ses barrières s'effondrent. Je tente alors ma chance et m'approche, les bras tendus. Il vient de lui-même se caler contre moi et je l'entoure de mes bras et disant :

-Tom, tu ne seras jamais plus fort qu'une femme… Tu as tes poings mais nous, nous avons les mots… La douceur sera toujours la plus forte sur la violence, retiens-le. Sache également que l'ont peut faire bien plus de mal avec des mots qu'avec ses poings… La preuve tout à l'heure au pendu…

Je passe ma main sous les longs tortillons de cheveux blonds foncés et caresse doucement sa nuque. Le guitariste se blottit un peu plus contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'entends susurrer :

-Pardon, Marie…

Je souris puis resserre ma prise un peu plus et nous restons ainsi, plantés sur le balcon du chalet de montagne, dans le froid et la neige qui se remet à tomber.

* * *

_See you again !_


	8. Chapter 7 Sentiments Mêles

_Coucou me revoilà ! 10 jours ! Oh la la, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dites voir ! lol_

_Aller, asser causé, voici le chapitre, long comme tjrs ! _

_Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Assise dans le canapé de cuir blanc, enroulée dans une couverture, je regarde la télévision en compagnie d'Anna. Les garçons sont dehors, ils s'amusent à une bataille de boules de neige mais Anna et moi avons décidé de rester bien au chaud et de leur préparer de quoi se réchauffer pour quand ils se décideront à rentrer.

-Comment tu as fait avec Tom tout à l'heure ? demanda Marie alors que notre film est brutalement coupé par une page de pub.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Il a voulu me cogner et je l'ai encouragé et je crois que c'est ce qui l'a fait flancher. Un homme ne sera jamais capable de frapper une femme qui le demande, Anna. Il n'en aura jamais le cran.

-Je ne suis pas aussi convaincue que toi, dit Anna en pinçant les lèvres. Mais tu as en partie raison, la plupart des hommes ne sont que des gros nounours qui ont besoin de leur femme pour que tout aille bien. Tom, et même Bill, Gustav et Georg sont pareils. Partout dans la presse ont peut lire que beaucoup les trouve trop jeunes, tous les quatre, pour vivre comme ils le font. Je suis un peu d'accord avec ces critiques mais pas totalement.

-Tu n'as jamais de jugement impartial, on dirait, je dis, la taquinant. Ha si ! Pour les cookies…

Elle me regarde de travers puis nous explosons de rire et notre film revient. Le silence revient également entre nous, seulement troublé par le film et les cris des garçons dans le champ derrière qui se lancent le peu de neige fraîche qui est tombée les derniers jours.

**888888888888888888**

Le générique de fin de notre film défile juste quand Gustav entre en trombe dans la maison en se protégeant de ses bras. Une boule de neige siffle soudain au-dessus de ma tête et s'écrase sur le plancher devant la cheminée :

-Ha non ! gronde Anna en bondissant de son fauteuil. Pas de neige dedans !

-Anna, je dis en me retenant de rire. On dirait une mère qui gourmande ses enfants, laisse-les donc un peu décompresser…

-Mais ? Oh et puis zut !

Et elle revient s'asseoir près de moi en ronchonnant. Je regarde alors Gustav avec un sourire et il me fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir dehors mais je le vois rester prudemment dans la véranda, à se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. Je secoue ensuite la tête puis regarde Anna et dit :

-Ils sont en vacances, ils font ce qu'ils veulent…

-Mouais… grogne mon amie. Il n'empêche que c'est pas eux qui vont faire le ménage demain… L'eau ça fait des traces sur le plancher…

-Anna… Ecoute, tes parents ne sont pas là, on a quatre rockeurs déchaînés à faire décompresser, le jour du départ, on fera le ménage à fond, ok ? Oublie ton balai et amuse-toi ! Après tout, tu es aussi en vacances, non ?

Elle secoue la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, comme indécise, puis elle soupire et entoure ses jambes de ses bras, ressemblant de ce fait à une drôle de pyramide recouverte d'une couverture bleue vif avec une tête rousse perchée au sommet.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil décline – ma foi très vite –, nous sommes tous pelotonnés dans le canapé devant les dessins animés d'une chaîne câblée suisse. La plupart sont en anglais et certains même en allemand mais je m'en fiche, voir un toon se prendre une masse de cent tonnes dans la tête, ça fait toujours rire, même si on ne comprend rien.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Tom. Il est dans l'autre canapé, allongé sur le flanc, la tête sur les genoux de son frère (_n/a: c'est pas mignon ça ? lol_). Je trouve la scène totalement craquante et me promet de les prendre en photo dans cette situation, un jour ou l'autre.

Alors que je reporte mon regard sur le vaste écran plat devant nous, je vois que Georg me regarde fixement, comme s'il était dans la lune. Je lui décoche un sourire et il tourne aussitôt la tête. Gustav en profite pour le charrier en allemand et à voix basse, et je hausse les épaules.

Je plante alors mon regard sur le loup en smoking qui déroule une langue de dix mètres devant une belle rousse en robe rouge et je souris. Ce loup me fera toujours craquer, je l'adore, il est complètement marteau.

Anna se lève soudain, emportant la couverture coincée entre nous deux et qui me tenait chaud. Aussitôt, un violent frisson me parcourt. Je tire sur un bout de la couverture qui m'entoure les épaules puis Anna dit depuis la cuisine :

-Qui veut du thé ? Ou du chocolat chaud ?

-Je veux bien du thé ! fait Bill en renversant la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil

-Moi un chocolat, s'il te plait, dit Tom d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Bill le regarde et lui sourit. Tom se lève alors et disparaît dans le couloir. Une porte se ferme l'instant d'après et, alors que je regarde un dessin animé qui commence, on se pose lourdement à mon côté :

-Ça va ? me fait Bill en passant ses bras sur le dossier.

-Ben… heu… ouais, pourquoi ? je dis, surprise.

Il se penche alors à mon oreille, sous le regard suspicieux de Georg, et il me souffle :

-Tom m'a dit pour tout à l'heure…

-C'est à dire ? je demande, inquiète.

Bill se redresse alors et dit :

-Il t'a complètement pardonné et je t'avoue, je devrais pas, il va me tuer s'il le sait, mais je t'avoue qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression que tu voulais le protéger…

-Le protéger de quoi ? je demande.

-Hey, vous deux ! fait Anna en revenant, un plateau soutenant des mugs en porcelaine. Pas de messes basses ici, si vous ne voulez pas être entendus, allez ailleurs. Georg, Gustav, vous voulez quoi ? Et toi, Marie ?

-Oh moi…

-Décide-toi, dit Anna alors que le sifflement de la bouilloire l'appelle à la cuisine.

-Excuse-moi, Bill, je fais alors en me levant.

Je rejoins aussitôt mon amie à la cuisine et m'effondre sur l'évier, prise d'une nausée.

-Marie ? Ça va ? s'inquiète Anna en s'approchant.

-Oui… je fais. Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…

-Que ?

-Je viens de réaliser un truc et que maintenant, j'ai la trouille de ma vie… je dis en basculant ma tête en arrière et en inspirant profondément.

-Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-elle en poussant la porte coulissante de la cuisine. C'est à a propos des garçons ?

Je déglutis et elle dit :

-Bill tient beaucoup à toi, Marie… Tom aussi et je crois bien que Georg est pareil. Ne les pousse pas à s'affronter, s'il te plait. Si tu veux jouer avec eux, ok, mais reste dans les limites du normal. Joue à la maman avec Tom et Bill si tu veux, mais pas avec Georg. Il est trop âgé pour avoir encore besoin de l'affection d'une mère. Il veut une femme, lui…

Je soupire alors, les lèvres pincées, puis je murmure :

-Mais je les aime tous les quatre, Anna…Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un tel choix…

Je baisse alors la tête, effondrée sur le bord de l'évier et Anna passe un bras dans mon dos.

-Marie… Je ne peux pas grand chose pour toi, tu dois te dépatouiller de ces sentiments toute seule. Moi aussi je les aime, et ils m'ont fait des avances, même Gustav qui avait une copine à l'époque, et ce, bien que je sois plus vieille qu'eux. Tu veux que je te dise, Marie ? Tu es trop ouverte à ces sentiments. Ils te testent et si tu ne leur montres pas que tu _n'es pas_ une « proie », tu va rentrer chez toi en pleurant.

Je reste silencieuse. Il est vrai que je me laisse facilement dépasser par mes sentiments, mais personne n'en sait jamais rien car je garde tout au fond de moi, peine, colère, joie… Même mes meilleures amies ont du mal à savoir ce que j'éprouve, alors quatre garçons allemands beaux comme des dieux et célèbres… n'en parlons pas.

Anna s'éloigne soudain de moi et remplit deux tasses d'eau chaude. Elle jette dedans deux sachets et me montre la troisième. Je hoche la tête et elle met dedans un sachet à l'étiquette jaune où je vois marqué « camomille ». Je la remercie d'un sourire puis, faisant comme si de rien n'était, je saisis le plateau et retourne dans le salon. Anna me suit avec une assiette de cookies et nous déposons le tout sur la table basse couverte d'une nappe en molleton, histoire de ne pas la tacher.

Pendant que je bois ma camomille, j'écoute Bill raconter à Anna une véritable course-poursuite qui avait eut lieu alors qu'ils avaient quartier libre.

-C'était avant que tu sois notre attachée de presse, dit-il en remuant sa cuillère dans sa tasse fumante. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. J'étais avec mon garde du corps et on sortait d'un magasin avec quelques achats, qu'il portait, quand soudain, une nana m'a sauté dessus en hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle m'a projeté contre le mur et s'est mise à me toucher de partout. Je l'ai violemment repoussée, elle est tombée sur le bitume et j'ai prit mes jambes à mon cou mais c'était trop tard.

-Les hurlements de fans hystériques sont une sorte de cri de guerre, dit Tom avec un sourire, un cookie dans la bouche. Quand il y en a une qui voit une star, elle hurle et des centaines d'autres nanas rappliquent. J'ai eut droit à ce genre d'accrochage moi-aussi.

-Tu n'es qu'une brute, Bill, je dis alors. Tu aurais pu au moins la ramasser cette pauvre fille…

-Pfu ! me fait-il. Tu parles, deux secondes plus tard elle était sur ses jambes et elle me courait après ! J'ai du me planquer dans une maison pour qu'elles me fichent la paix. Je te jure… Heureusement que vous êtes pas comme ça, vous deux, ajoute-t-il.

-Nous deux ? je dis sur un ton surpris. Moi c'est Marie et elle Anna… Merci.

Il tire une langue espiègle puis plonge dans son thé et je souris. Marie 1-Bill 0, second round :

-J'ai vu dans un magazine français l'autre jour, une fan qui disait que, si elle te voyait dans la rue, elle te sauterait dessus aussitôt. J'ai trouvé ça complètement débile. Merde, vous n'êtes pas des pantins, on peut vous faire mal…

-Ha ça, dit Gustav. Vous vous souvenez du premier concert qu'on a fait quand on est rentré de Paris, les gars ? Il y avait tellement de filles devant la salle que la voiture n'a pas pu approcher de la porte. Résultat on a fait le chemin planqué sous les bras de nos gardes du corps…

-Moi c'était pire, dit Bill. On me portait quasiment, je voyais des mains de partout. Une fille m'a même chopé les cheveux et j'ai cru qu'elle me cassait le cou.

-Moi je me suis fait étrangler, dit Tom en portant une main à sa gorge, comme si elle était encore douloureuse. Mon garde du corps me poussait devant lui en battant des bras pour repousser les mains mais il a prit un coup qui l'a obligé à reculer et une fille m'a sauté dessus. Elle ma saisit par le cou et m'a étranglé pendant qu'une autre me tirait les dreads. C'est un souvenir assez douloureux…

-Tu m'étonnes… je fais à mi-voix. Moi ça me sidère, qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus que les autres garçons, franchement ?

Ils me regardent tous les quatre de travers, et Anna s'apprête à répliquer mais je dis :

-C'est vrai, vous avez deux jambes, deux bras… Bon, je l'avoue, vous êtes mignons, mais et alors ? Vous jouez bien, vos musiques ont du succès, et alors ?

-C'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien, on n'a rien de plus que les autres mecs, dit Georg en regardant ses copains. Perso, ça me fait plaisir de voir les pancartes que les filles brandissent pendant les concerts, genre « Ich Liebe TH », mais elles nous aiment parce qu'on est célèbres.

Un silence entendu passe puis Gustav demande :

-Et vous, Anna et Marie…

-Quoi nous ? demande Anna.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, avec nous ? demande Bill.

-Moi je travaille pour un magazine qui vous suit, dit Anna. Et je vous trouve sympathiques.

-Et toi Marie ?

Je pince les lèvres pour réfléchir puis réponds :

-Peut-être parce que je ne vois pas les stars en vous mais les garçons…

Bill fronce les sourcils et j'explique :

-On est fan de quelqu'un parce qu'on trouve qu'il a une belle gueule, qu'il chante bien ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais cette personne, on ne l'aime pas à proprement parler. Une groupie comme il y en a des milliers qui se bousculent à chaque fois que vous mettez le nez dehors, ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de vous coller, de vous prendre en photo, etc… Anna et moi on n'est pas comme ça.

-C'est vrai, dit Anna en hochant la tête. Je suis fan oui, mais je ne suis pas une groupie. Il n'y a pas de photos de vous sur les murs de mon appartement à Hamburg. Je n'écoute pas vos chansons en boucle et je ne pleure pas quand je vous vois – heureusement…

-Moi non plus, je dis. Même si dans ma chambre il y a des posters de vous et que j'écoute vos chansons à longueur de journée…

Ils se sourient et j'ajoute :

-Je ne suis pas une groupie, je sais me tenir, même si j'étais devant une star internationale.

-Tu l'es, dit Bill avec un sourire en coin.

Je roule des yeux :

-Oui bon, c'était une image. Cependant, avant de vous rencontrer et de me rendre compte que vous n'avez rien d'extraordinaire, j'étais… comment dire…

-Verliebte… (1)

Je fronce les sourcils et fusille Tom du regard. Il me tire la langue et je croise les bras.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai dit ? demande-t-il alors.

-Oui, et tu as faux… je réplique, boudeuse.

-Mon œil, fait-il alors en posant son index sur sa pommette.

Un silence gêné s'installe et je prends ma tasse de camomille pour la finir. Je m'excuse ensuite et file aux toilettes. En partant j'entends :

-Ha bah pour le tact, tu repasseras…

-Oh ça va, je plaisantais, répondit Tom dans un sourire.

Je reste un moment dans le couloir pour entendre la suite et Anna ajoute :

-Pas elle.

Ce fut ensuite le silence et total je m'enferme dans les cabinets.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, il n'y a plus qu'Anna et Bill qui discutent, et je questionne mon amie du regard :

-Ils sont dehors, sur la terrasse… fait-elle en montrant du menton la terrasse éclairée par des torches.

Je tourne la tête puis opine du chef et Bill demande :

-Dis Marie…

-Mhm ? Non, je fais ensuite. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Et je quitte le salon pour aller dans la cuisine et avoir un peu de tranquillité. Je tire même la porte coulissante derrière-moi et, alors que j'ai brusquement envie de prendre le frais, je sors sur la véranda en passant par la porte grillagée de la cuisine.

Il fait frais sur la véranda mais tout de même assez chaud pour sortir sans manteau. Je m'installe dans un grand fauteuil en bambou, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine et le menton posé au sommet de mes genoux. Je soupire et regarde dehors. Le ciel que l'on voit au-dessus des sapins qui bordent le chalet, est plein d'étoiles. Demain, il va faire beau mais je prie pour qu'il neige parce que chez moi, dans la vallée, nous avons passé Noël avec quinze degrés. C'est très déprimant…

Je soupire à nouveau et le grincement de la porte grillagée me fait sursauter. Je tourne les yeux vers la silhouette ébouriffée qui vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision et je soupire à nouveau :

-Pardon, fait Bill en se plantant devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches. Je ne voulais pas te gêner…

-Ce n'est pas toi… je dis.

Il se tourne alors et dit :

-Tom n'est pas très fin des fois… Cependant, à ta réaction, tout le monde a comprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille…

-Oui, et alors ? je grince en levant la tête vers lui. Ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Mon ton semble le surprendre. Il hausse les sourcils puis dit :

-T'emballe pas…

-Je m'emballe pas, je grogne.

Il s'abaisse alors devant moi, les mains posées sur mes genoux et son regard noisette se plante dans le mien. Je me sens rougir et remercie l'obscurité. Il s'approche alors doucement et dépose sur ma joue un baiser aussi doux qu'un nuage d'été. Mon cœur s'emballe et je ferme les yeux :

-Arrête… je souffle. Je…

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas, je dis en détournant la tête.

Il reste silencieux et j'ajoute :

-Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Pas le droit ? demande-t-il en se relevant puis en prenant place sur un second fauteuil en bambou qu'il rapproche du mien. Comment ça tu n'as pas le droit ? Parce que je suis célèbre ? Parce que je suis allemand ?

-Non, ta nationalité n'a absolument rien à voir, je dis en secouant la tête. Ni ta célébrité. Je m'en fiche, tu aurais très bien pu être un mec de mon lycée, ça n'aurait rien changé. Quoi que…

-Explique-toi, Marie…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches puis prends une bonne goulée d'air et me lance :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de commencer quelque chose avec toi, par respect pour les trois autres.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça c'est tout ? je dis, surprise. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! C'est important le respect des autres !

Il me sourit alors puis se met doucement à rire et dit :

-Mais Marie… Tu es la seule à décider de tes sentiments, à décider vers qui ils vont… Tu choisis, toi seule peux le faire. Même si nous le voulions, nous autres garçons, nous ne pourrions pas te forcer à aimer l'un de nous en particulier. C'est ça l'amour, Marie, les garçons sont constamment en compétition. C'est à celui qui aura la plus jolie des filles.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est, l'amour, merci…

Je me renfrogne ensuite et ajoute :

-Jolie… Tu parle, je ne suis qu'un épouvantail obèse…

Il explose soudain de rire et je réplique, vexée :

-C'est pas drôle, Bill Kaulitz !

-Marie… fait-il entre deux hoquets. Mais regarde-toi voyons ! Tu es ravissante ! E je t'assure, pour vivre en Allemagne, là où on bouffe très bien, que nombre de filles sont bien plus « obèses » que toi. Je suis sûr que tu rentrerais dans mes vêtements.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu tailles du 36 et moi du 40, il y a une sacrée marge ! Regarde, je fais ensuite en me levant. On a la même ceinture, tu as quinze trous de libre alors que j'en ai seulement quatre !

Il fait lui-même la constatation en comptant les trous libres sur sa propre ceinture puis il me regarde et je lui souris Je me rassois ensuite puis secoue la tête et il me regarde tendrement :

-Tu es très jolie, Marie, ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois dans le miroir, fie-toi plutôt à ce que tu vois dans les yeux des autres. (_n/a: oh la la, philosophe avec ça!_)

Il penche la tête sur le côté et je lui fais un petit sourire triste. Il pose alors une main sur mon bras puis se lève et retourne dans la maison. J'entends Anna lui poser une question que je ne comprends pas, puis le silence de la nuit envahit à nouveau la véranda.

Dix heures bipent à ma montre quand des effluves de pizza viennent me chatouiller les narines. La porte grillagée grince alors et un flot de lumière envahit la véranda. Je lève les yeux et souris à Bill qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, en t-shirt.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? me fait-il.

-Non, ça va, je réponds en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai faim par contre.

-Anna est en train de faire des pizzas… dit-il en regardant à l'intérieur. C'est une très bonne cuisinière…

Je fais un maigre sourire puis me déplie en grimaçant. Mes jambes sont raides et, une fois debout, je tape du talon sur le sol en béton pour rétablir la circulation sanguine. Je sens le regard de Bill sur moi mais je l'ignore et rentre dans la maison en l'évitant autant que possible.

En apparaissant dans la cuisine, je vois Anna, appuyée contre l'évier, en train de se laver les mains. Elle chantonne un air que je ne connais pas et quand elle tourne les yeux vers moi, je secoue la tête :

-Tout va bien, je dis. J'ai faim, c'est tout.

-A d'autres, me fait-elle en français alors que Bill apparaît à son tour dans mon dos.

Je baisse les yeux, lèvres pincées, puis demande en anglais si elle a besoin d'aide. Elle hoche la tête et je m'approche d'elle. Bill, lui, nous regarde un instant puis s'en va en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je dis à Anna alors qu'elle va pousser la porte coulissante derrière Bill.

-Fais ce que ton cœur te dit, répond mystérieusement mon amie en prenant un sachet de fromage râpé dans le frigo. C'est peut-être égoïste de penser en premier à toi, mais dans ce genre de situations, tu n'as guère le choix.

Elle marque une pause, le temps de déchirer le sachet de fromage, puis elle ajoute :

-Tu es amoureuse de Bill ?

Je pique un fard monumental et bafouille une négation mais Anna sourit et dit :

-De Tom ? Georg ? Gustav ?

-Nan, nan et nan… Maintenant, arrête Anna, s'il te plait. Tu m'embrouilles encore plus.

Elle me tire la langue et je comprends qu'elle me taquine. Elle reprend ensuite son air sérieux de toujours et dit :

-Si tu es amoureuse, Marie, alors fonce.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux puis soupire et hoche la tête :

-Soit ! Mais pas ce soir, je dois d'abord calmer quelqu'un…

-Ha ? Qui donc ?

Je tapote mon estomac et Anna roule des yeux. Nous nous esclaffons ensuite puis Anna se met à la confection de la seconde pizza, la première étant en train de cuire et répandant son odeur alléchante dans toute la maison.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, nous passons à table et je me retrouve pour la première fois depuis que je les connais, tous autant qu'ils sont, à dîner avec eux. Les quatre garçons s'installent les uns à côté des autres et Anna et moi, coude contre coude.

Je dépose après Anna une pizza au centre de la table et mon amie s'empare d'un grand couteau en disant :

-L'égorgeur des montagnes est de retour ! Faites attention à vos jolis petits cous !

Cela provoque un éclat de rire magistral et je m'assois à ma place en secouant la tête devant les enfantillages d'Anna qui a pourtant vingt-cinq ans mais une âme d'enfant. Je lui passe ensuite mon assiette alors qu'elle me le demande en disant « les invités d'abord ! » et elle dépose une part de pizza dégoulinante de sauce tomate et de fromage qui m'a l'air particulièrement délicieuse.

-Non, pas d'olives, merci, je dis alors qu'elle s'apprête à m'en mettre une bonne dizaine.

-Tu n'aime pas ? me demande-t-elle, surprise.

Je secoue la tête et Tom s'exclame :

-Tant mieux ! Il y en aura plus pour les autres !

Je le regarde en faisant une grimace et il me fait un grand sourire innocent en tendant son assiette à Anna qui noie sa part de pizza sous les olives noires brillantes. Je lui refile également celles que j'ai délogées du fromage fondu de ma part et il semble tout heureux.

Quand tout le monde est servit, Anna s'assoit enfin et soupire. Je lui souris puis elle demande :

-Vous savez monter à cheval les gars ?

Un silence tombe et tous quatre se regardent de travers puis Bill dit :

-Pourquoi cette question ? Il y a des chevaux dans les environs ?

-Ouais, il y a une ferme un peu plus haut, le propriétaire à une dizaine de chevaux que l'on peut monter… tu sais monter, Marie ? me demande-t-elle alors.

Je hoche la tête, la bouche pleine, puis avale et dit :

-Oui, oui, j'ai fait deux ans d'équitation il y a quelques années.

-Nous on a fait du poney quand on était petits, dit Tom avec un sourire pour son frère.

-C'était pas des poneys, dit Bill. C'était des boudins sur pattes.

-Des Shetlands, dit alors Anna. Des petits chevaux avec un gros ventre et une crinière tout en bataille ? Ben ça fait partie des poneys, ajoute-t-elle quand Tom eut acquiescé.

-Oui, mais il y a poney et poney, je dis en posant ma fourchette. Dans l'écurie ou je montais, il y avait des tous petits poneys, environ soixante centimètres de haut, et des grands poneys, un peu plus d'un mètre. Il y avait aussi quatre chevaux d'environ un mètre soixante.

-Et tu montais quoi ? me demande alors Bill. Grande comme tu es, tu devais être sur un cheval…

Je souris au compliment puis secoue la tête :

-Même pas, j'avais un poney, entre nous on disait double-poney. Elle s'appelait Gipsy et elle était complètement conne. Elle faisait jamais ce que je voulais mais je l'aimais bien. Malheureusement, elle a été vendue il y a quelques temps.

-Le Vieux n'a que des chevaux, dit alors Anna.

-Le vieux ? Comment tu parles…

-Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, j'y peux rien, dit Anna en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Maxime ou un truc du genre. Quand j'étais petite, on allait au milieu de ses vaches, c'était génial…

-Tu m'étonnes ! je dis avec un grand sourire. J'étais pareille, constamment fourrée avec les vaches quand j'étais petite !

Nous nous mettons toutes les deux à rire puis Bill dit, le poing enfoncé dans la joue :

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir vécu dans les montagnes… Nous on a toujours vécu à la ville… Leipzig, Loistche, Hamburg… Que des villes !

Je souris largement puis Anna dit :

-Raison de plus pour qu'on aille se promener demain dans les hauteurs du coin. On verra le Vieux et on pourra peut-être faire un tour à cheval.

-Tu montes ? je demande à Anna.

-Bien sûr, mais à Hamburg c'est un peu chaud, il y a bien des centres équestres mais les chevaux sont bizarres là-bas, je crois que la pollution les rend un peu dingos. Je préfère les animaux qui passent l'année dans les champs.

Je hausse brièvement les sourcils d'un air de dire « c'est évident » puis je pique un morceau de pizza de ma fourchette et le silence s'installe un moment. Anna le coupe alors en demandant qui reveut de la pizza, et chacun en reprend, moi y comprit et Anna me dit :

-Tu va grossir, Marie…

-Pfu ! je fais. M'en fiche !

Elle me regarde en pinçant les lèvres et je fais tanguer mon assiette que je tiens à la main pour qu'elle me serve. Bill dit alors :

-De toutes façons, elle est très bien comme elle est.

Je le regarde, surprise puis je tourne la tête, m'intéressant brusquement aux carreaux rouges et blancs du tablier d'Anna :

-Bill, fait-elle. T'as pas bientôt finit de la charrier ?

Je n'entends aucune réponse puis sens un poids sur mon assiette et l'amène devant moi pour manger, que dis-je, enfourner ma pizza, aussi vite que possible afin de ne jamais avoir la bouche vide.

Le repas est terminé et il est minuit passé. Dans le salon, les quatre garçons regardent les émissions de fin de soirée et Anna et moi, dans la cuisine, faisons la vaisselle :

-Anna, je souffle en français au bout d'un moment, les deux mains dans la mousse jusqu'au coude. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Mhm ? Vas-y…

-S'il te plait, évite de rabrouer Bill quand il me fait un compliment.

-Mais ? Marie…

-Pendant le repas, j'ai décidé un truc, je dis en sortant un bras de l'eau chaude, tenant un verre. Je vais les laisser s'affronter. Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas annoncer haut et fort l'ouverture d'un combat, bien sûr que non. Simplement, je vais laisser à qui le veut la possibilité de faire ses preuves.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas te laisser draguer et choisir celui qui s'en tire le mieux ?

Je souris puis lui donne le verre rincé et elle secoue la tête :

-Marie…

-Quoi ? Ecoute, je suis incapable de choisir alors je laisse faire. C'est la loi du plus fort.

-Mais tu as bien une préférence quand même…

Je hausse les épaules puis jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Dans le salon, Tom et Bill se disputent la télécommande de la télévision et quand Bill l'emporte, je souris.

-Je vois, dit alors Anna. Et tu n'as pas peur que Georg gagne ce « combat » ?

-Et pourquoi _que_ Georg ?

-Parce que Gustav semble se ficher royalement de toi, pour ne pas être méchante.

-Bah, je fais en haussant les épaules. Et Tom ?

-Tom veut quelqu'un qui l'aime mais pas comme une petite amie. Il m'a confié un jour qu'il avait tendance à changer trop souvent de fille, dit Anna. Ça agace Bill et il lui a promis qu'il allait lever le pied. Bon, de là à ce qu'il le fasse réellement, il y a une marge, seulement, pendant ces vacances, nous sommes deux filles et tu es la seule à laquelle ils puissent s'intéresser, tous autant qu'ils sont. Pour Georg, c'est une évidence, tu lui plais. Pour Bill, c'est venu après mais c'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. En ce qui concerne Tom, tu as été une rivale, tu es maintenant une grande-sœur. Gustav n'en parlons pas, il se fiche des filles pour le moment, sa rupture est encore trop fraîche.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, hochant la tête comme ces jouets qu'on l'on tape et qui bougent la tête pendant des heures, puis je dis :

-Ok, donc seuls Bill et Georg sont en compétition pour le moment. En compétition pour m'avoir. J'avoue ne pas bien aimer être réduite à un simple « lot » de tombola, mais bon, qu'y puis-je ? Si j'en choisis un, l'autre va souffrir. Mais s'ils se défient en terrain neutre et que l'un d'eux sort victorieux, alors l'autre s'inclinera, bon perdant. C'est la loi de la nature.

-Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu ne deviens pas écrivain, dit alors Anna. Tu parles comme une encyclopédie…

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi… Aller, finissons cette vaisselle et allons regarder un moment la télévision, ajoute-t-elle en pouffant devant mon air apparemment comique.

Je hoche la tête puis reprends ma vaisselle. Au bout d'un moment, nous échangeons et je passe à l'essuyage en regardant mes mains avec pitié.

-J'ai de la crème dans ma chambre, je t'en passerais…

-Merci. Mes pauvres mimines ne supportent pas le produit vaisselle ou le produit pour laver le sol… Dès que je plonge les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, après j'ai la peau toute sèche et c'est vachement désagréable.

-Tu m'étonnes, dit Anna. Moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une peau très hydratée, parfois un peu trop. Je « brille » très souvent…

Je la regarde et elle dit :

-J'ai du fond de teint, ça ne se voit pas, mais le soir, après avoir enlevé mon maquillage, on dirait que j'ai un miroir sur le front et le bout du nez. J'ai de la crème spéciale qui assèche la peau mais je dois pas abuser parce que si j'en mets trop souvent, tous les soirs par exemple, après je pèle…

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais on me coupe :

-De quoi ça cause deux françaises qui font la vaisselle ?

Je tourne la tête vers Tom qui se tient contre le plan de travail près de la porte, les mains dans la poche ventrale de son pull dix fois trop large et Anna dit :

-D'abord je suis allemande, et ensuite, les potins de femme ne te regardent pas, cher jeune homme.

Elle le regarde en levant le nez, à la bourgeoise, et je pouffe de rire dans mon torchon.

-Ho très bien, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste savoir…

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télévision ? je demande alors, remise de mon brusque mais court fou rire.

-Non, Bill et Georg regardent un docu sur l'Afrique et Gustav lit un livre, répond-t-il. Moi, je crois que je vais aller me pieuter…

Je lève les yeux sur la pendule et constate qu'il est près d'une heure du matin. Tom baille alors et je pose mon torchon sur la vaisselle à essuyer qu'Anna continue d'empiler, et je fais un pas vers lui. Il me fait un sourire puis passe ses bras sur ma taille et je dis :

-Tu ne m'en veux plus, si j'ai bien compris…

Il baisse les yeux puis dit :

-Je crois que ta gifle m'a remis les idées en place, Marie… Pardon d'avoir été méchant ce matin…

-C'est oublié, je dis en lui caressant la joue. Aller, bonne nuit mon grand…

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis il s'éloigne avec un sourire pour Anna. Quand il n'est plus dans notre champ de vision, Anna dit :

-« Bonne nuit mon grand », hein… Tu n'es pas plus âgée que lui je te rappelle.

-Bah si quand même, j'ai vingt et un an, dis… Et puis question conscience, je suis certainement plus âgée que n'importe qui ici. Sauf peut-être toi… Mais ça reste à voir.

-Mais je t'en prie, dit la rousse avec une moue tordante. C'est pas ma fête pourtant…

-Non, pourquoi ? J'aime te charrier, tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps ?

Je lui plante alors un bisou sur la joue puis nous expédions la vaisselle et allons rejoindre les trois garçons dans le salon. Je m'effondre à côté de Georg et Bill, et Anna s'installe près de Gustav en disant :

-Voilà, vaisselle lavée essuyée et rangée. Ouf !

Je frotte alors mes mains râpeuses l'une contre l'autre et Anna dit :

-Attend, je vais te chercher mon truc, je reviens.

Je hoche la tête puis Bill demande, un sourcil haussé :

-Quel truc ?

-De la crème pour les mains, je dis en croisant les doigts dont la peau me tire atrocement. J'ai les mains qui sèchent quand je les mets dans l'eau savonneuse…

Je tends alors un bras par-dessus les jambes de Georg qui est affalé dans le sofa à ma gauche, et Bill me prend le bout des doigts. Il dit alors :

-Ha oui en effet… ça doit te faire mal non ?

-Non, je dis en secouant la tête, récupérant mon bras qui gêne visiblement Georg pour voir l'écran. C'est pas sec au point de craquer, c'est simplement désagréable. J'en ai bien de la crème dans mes affaires mais Anna a proposé d'aller chercher la sienne alors…

Bill me fait un sourire, et un regard de Georg nous signale qu'il aimerait bien qu'on se taise pour écouter la télé. Je fais une grimace puis me tourne vers l'écran et vois une femme noire, simplement vêtue d'un pagne en feuilles de bananiers, agenouillée sur la terre rouge du désert, en train de piler du Mil dans une grande coupe plate en pierre à l'aide d'une corne, de springbok je pense, vu la forme torsadée et la couleur noire de l'objet.

Un ample collier plat fait de centaines de rang de minuscules perles, couvre la poitrine de la femme, et je fais une moue en voyant ses seins plats qui lui tombent sur les genoux. Le narrateur explique alors en français que les femmes-girafes pilent le Mil pour en faire ensuite toutes sortes d'aliments allant de la farine à la soupe.

-Il dit quoi ? demande alors Bill.

-Que cette femme pile du Mil pour en faire des aliments comme de la farine ou de la soupe, je traduis en anglais. Maintenant il dit que le collier qu'elle porte sert à évaluer son rang dans la tribu. Plus le collier est large et coloré, plus cette femme est importante. Il dit que la femme du chef porte un collier si grand qu'il descend sur les épaules jusqu'au milieu du dos, faisant comme une sorte de… châle, je termine après avoir cherché le mot dans ma tête. Il parle des enfants maintenant, et dit qu'une femme de cette race peut en avoir jusqu'à seize au cours de sa vie. Après, elle est trop vieille, même si elle n'a pas dépassé les quarante ans, ce qui est cependant rare. Les femmes meurent souvent pendant la naissance de leurs enfants, faute de soins ou d'hygiène.

Je ne traduis pas la suite et me contente de regarder. Bill n'insiste pas, cependant je reprends quand la camera change de coin et s'approche d'un troupeau de yacks blancs passablement efflanqués :

-Les yacks, ou vaches, sont des animaux sacrés, personne ne les tue, même s'il y a famine, je dis. Les traditions l'interdisent et si une personne l'enfreint, elle est aussitôt donnée en offrande aux dieux pour apaiser leur colère.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils font des sacrifices humains ? dit Gustav en levant le nez de son livre. Dégueulasse…

-Ouais, je fais. Par contre, quand une vache meurt d'elle-même, enfin qu'elle n'est pas tuée quoi, ils ont le droit de la manger.

-La vieille viande doit être plutôt coriace, dit Georg qui, malgré son humeur un peu maussade, écoute ma traduction.

-C'est pas encore trop grave, dit Bill. Mais si la bête est malade, imagine…

Je pince les lèvres puis on voit une femme assise en tailleur sur le sol. Une femme devant elle lui tient la tête, et l'autre déroule avec ses mains le long tube d'or pur qu'elle porte enroulé autour du cou.

-Femme-girafe, je dis en étant peu sûre de ma traduction. Ces femmes portent une sorte de ressort en or pur autour du cou. A chaque printemps, la période où chaque individu prend un an de plus, on rajoute un anneau à ce ressort. Le cou de la femme peu s'allonger jusqu'à trente centimètres je crois, mais c'est extrêmement fragile. Par exemple, j'ai lu dans un livre que si un homme voulait répudier sa femme, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné de garçon, par exemple, et bien il avait juste à lui enlever ses anneaux. La tête trop lourde tombe alors et le cou se brise.

-Il y a quand même de drôle de coutumes dans les autres pays, dit Georg en se redressant dans le canapé.

-A qui le dis-tu, je dis en fronçant les nez. On n'est pas mieux nous autres français avec nos cuisses de grenouille et nos escargots…

Aucun ne relève puis Gustav ferme soudain son livre et lève les bras au plafond :

-Bon les enfants, je vais me pieuter moi…

Anna apparaît alors et me lance un pot noir. Je la remercie d'un sourire, ouvre aussitôt le pot et me tartine les mains en souhaitant bonne nuit à Gustav.

Frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire pénétrer la crème rose, je dis :

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Anna ? Tu as quand même pas mal conduit pour monter ici…

-Un peu mais c'est juste passager, dit mon amie en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Voyons-voir, dit-elle ensuite en s'emparant de la télécommande près de la cuisse de Bill. Ha voilà ! Une bonne dose de dessins-animés avant d'aller se coucher, rien de tel pour faire de supers rêves.

Un chat noir se rue alors sur l'écran et des étoiles rouges apparaissent. Je souris en regardant le chat tituber, sonné, puis tomber dans une poubelle qui dévale ensuite la rue et plonge dans un canal.

-Les dessins-animés, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer, je dis alors. Il n'y a rien de tel pour se détendre.

Anna hoche la tête puis nous regardons silencieusement les épisodes qui défilent. A deux heures du matin, les programmes de la chaîne s'arrêtent et nous montons nous coucher.

Dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, je regarde autour de moi en attendant que l'unique salle de bain du chalet se libère, occupée par Anna qui a décidé de prendre une douche, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire demain matin.

L'épaisse couette blanche qui recouvre mon lit le fait ressembler à une montagne de crème fouettée et je passe ma main dessus avec un petit sourire figé. Je repense alors à ce que j'ai dit à Anna dans la cuisine. Est-ce une bonne idée de laisser le plus fort l'emporter ? Honnêtement, je suis bien incapable de choisir entre Bill et Georg – puisque qu'ils sont les seuls à sembler s'intéresser à moi, pas que cela me chagrine, au contraire, j'en suis flattée !

Bill est un garçon très mignon et immensément gentil. Parfois, je me demande comment on a put mettre autant de gentillesse dans un corps aussi fin ! Georg, quant à lui, est plus adulte mais tout aussi bien que Bill. Je les trouve géniaux tous les quatre de toute façon et faire un choix m'est impossible. Et ce n'est pas que pour les garçons, ça s'applique à tout chez moi !

Je soupire alors puis m'effondre sur le dos, en travers du lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Mon dos me fait souffrir ce soir et c'est la seule position qui ne me fasse pas mal.

Saisissant l'oreiller, je me tourne sur le flanc et le coince sous ma tête, le regarde rivé sur la porte ouverte de ma chambre, guettant la sortie d'Anna de la salle de bains.

Enfin, elle se décide à libérer la place et, alors que je me lève, je vois passer Bill qui s'y précipite mais je sors sur le palier, les poings sur les hanches :

-Hé toi, moi d'abord !

Il me tire la langue puis dit :

-Suivant ce que t'as à faire, on a qu'à se partager la place. J'ai juste à me démaquiller…

Je hausse un sourcil puis hoche la tête et nous entrons dans la grande salle de bains au bout du couloir et je pose ma trousse de toilette sur un meuble. Je regarde alors Bill saisir un flacon dans une trousse de toilette noire en cuir et il me regarde de travers :

-Quoi ? je fais avec un sourire. Je t'observe, c'est tout.

Je prends alors dans ma trousse un flacon et un double godet en disant :

-J'ai besoin d'un petit bout de miroir, s'il te plait…

Il se décale sur la gauche, frottant son œil droit avec un coton puis je fronce les sourcils :

-Mais tu n'étais pas maquillé, si ?

-Si, dit-il. Mais à force de me frotter les yeux dans l'avion, tout est partit. J'en ai enlevé une partie en arrivant mais j'étais tellement claqué que j'ai pas tout fait correctement.

J'acquiesce puis ôte les capuchons de mes godets et, d'un geste trahissant l'habitude, je retire mes lentilles de contact sous le regard surprit de Bill :

-Quoi ? je redis en déposant les deux minuscules cercles de verre si fin qu'il en devient mou, un dans chaque godet. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un avec des lentilles de contact ?

-Si mais jamais les enlever devant moi… Ma mère en a mais elle les met que pour sortir et encore… Et sans, tu vois comment ?

-Flou, je dis en posant mes lunettes sur mon nez.

-Ouah ! fait-il alors. Ça fait trop bizarre de te voir avec des lunettes ! T'es mieux sans.

-Merci ! Aller, bonne nuit.

Je me détourne pour quitter la salle de bains quand Bill pose une main sur mon épaule. Quand je me retourne, il me plante un bisou sur la joue et je le regarde, surprise :

-Bonne nuit, se contente-t-il de dire avant de retourner devant le miroir.

Je le regarde un moment finir de se démaquiller puis je me détourne, un peu chamboulée. Je retourne dans ma chambre et ferme la porte sur moi en m'adossant contre le panneau. Je lâche alors un profond soupir. Non mais franchement, comment voulez-vous que je choisisse ? C'est tout simplement impossible.

* * *

_(1) Amoureuse _

_See you again ! _


	9. Chapter 8 Jeu, Set et Match

_Wana !! C'est encore mwa ! Voici le chapitre 8 et je suis en train d'ecrire le 24ième ! courage, vous y serez bientôt ! Bonne lecture ! Ha! une derniere chose ! A partir de maintenant, je vais mettre la traduction des mots et paroles en allemand, en bas de chapitre. _

_Tschüss  
_

_ Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière blafarde qui baigne la chambre me surprend d'abord puis je regarde autour de moi et comprend que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je me souviens ensuite de l'invitation d'Anna et me tourne sur le dos. Je resserre la couette autour de moi et referme les yeux mais non, plus moyen de dormir. Je soupire alors, puis m'assois au bord du lit en frissonnant violemment. J'enfile aussitôt mon bas de pyjama – j'ai horreur de dormir avec un bas de pyjama – puis je saute dans mes claquettes et jette sur mon dos un épais châle gris à pompons en bâillant.

Je quitte ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds en voyant que toutes les autres portes sont fermées, et je descends au salon où je me plante devant la baie vitrée. Il a gelé cette nuit et il doit être encore très tôt car la lumière est encore légèrement bleutée. Sur la cime des arbres plantés dans le ravin qui borde la parcelle du chalet, de la brume s'attarde encore et, en approchant la main de la vitre, je sens le froid de dehors. Je jette alors un œil sur la cheminée dans mon dos et constate qu'il y a encore quelques braises mourantes. Je décide de ranimer le feu, c'est toujours agréable de se lever sans être déjà gelé.

Assise sur une chaise près du foyer, je tisonne les braises pour qu'elles s'attaquent au journal que j'ai froissé et se renforcent. Enfin, de la fumée monte et une flamme jaillit. Je mets du petit bois, des branches de sapin, puis, une fois que le feu à bien prit, je mets une grosse bûche et pose le tisonnier pour réchauffer mes mains. Je resserre mon châle autour de moi et m'installe en tailleur sur la chaise pour garder un peu de chaleur.

Il est huit heures du matin, encore très tôt et il fait plutôt sombre pour un mois de mars. Aucun bruit ne vient de dehors, ni même de l'étage où les quatre membres des Tokio Hotel et Anna, dorment encore à poing fermé.

Je profite de ce moment de solitude pour repasser dans ma tête tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que monsieur Haussmann m'a annoncé que j'avais gagné le concours du magazine « On Rock ». J'ai encore du mal à y croire, d'avoir gagné à un concours déjà, puis d'avoir rencontré mes idoles en Allemagne, de m'en être fait des amis très chers, et surtout, de vivre à présent une histoire d'amitié avec quatre rockeurs allemands que je croyais inaccessibles il y a moins de trois mois !

Je soupire. Que d'aventures j'ai vécu en trois mois… Et parti comme c'est parti, les aventures ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. Du reste, je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde. L'amitié d'Anna m'est très précieuse et celle de Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav encore plus. En y repensant, je connais pas mal de filles qui seraient mortellement jalouses rien que de savoir que je suis allée en Allemagne et que j'ai passé une semaine d'enfer avec Bill et les autres !

Je souris à moi-même puis soudain, un bruit de porte se fait entendre à l'étage. Je regarde le couloir qui mène au salon après l'escalier et je vois apparaître Tom, habillé d'un survêtement trop grand gris clair. Il n'a ni bandana ni casquette et ses dreads sont simplement attachées sur sa nuque avec une ficelle. Il me sourit et je dis :

-Déjà debout ?

-Et toi ? fait-il. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Environ une demi-heure, je ne parvenais plus à dormir. Viens près du feu, on est mieux… j'ajoute en montrant du menton les hautes flammes oranges qui dévorent la bûche.

-Les autres sont encore couchés ? demande Tom en tirant une chaise en face de moi.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je dis en haussant les épaules, enroulée dans mon châle. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, impec. C'est nettement mieux que dans l'avion ou à l'hôtel.

Je lui souris puis demande :

-Tu veux peut-être prendre un petit-déjeuner…

-Non, on va attendre que les autres se lèvent, fait-il en secouant la tête. Ça me fait drôle de ne pas me réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel, ajoute-t-il. Ça me fait le même effet quand on rentre chez nous, à Hamburg…

-Vous vivez là-bas avec vos parents ?

-Non, juste Bill et moi, on a un appartement en ville, tout près du studio. Ma mère et mon beau-père vivent à Loistche… On les voit rarement mais parfois ils viennent à Hamburg.

-Ta mère te manque des fois ? je demande alors d'une petite voix.

Il me regarde, lèvres pincées, puis hoche la tête et détourne les yeux. Je le regarde puis dit :

-Tu as beau avoir dix-sept ans, Tom, tu es encore un enfant…

Il baisse les yeux et j'ajoute :

-Comme Bill, tu as grandi trop vite. Star mondiale du rock à dix-sept ans, c'est très jeune et je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas encore réalisé ce qu'il vous arrive.

-Oui et non, dit Tom en me regardant. Ça s'est passé très vite mais tu sais, on aime la musique, c'est toute notre vie quasiment, Bill chante depuis qu'il a six ans, je joue de la guitare depuis presque autant d'années. Je crois que je mourrais si on m'interdisait de jouer.

-Dis pas ça, je grogne alors.

-Mhm ?

-Ne dis pas que tu mourrais si on t'empêchait de jouer, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec la mort, je dis. La vie de trop de gens se termine trop tôt et je dis toujours qu'il faut profiter un maximum de sa vie, s'amuser, faire plaisir aux autres et à soi-même avant de penser à la mort.

Je baisse alors les yeux, et la main de Tom se pose sur mon genou. Je relève la tête et lui fais un petit sourire :

-Quelle ambiance lugubre ici… dit soudain une voix derrière Tom.

-Bonjour Anna, je dis en souriant.

Tom la salue à son tour puis Anna se glisse dans la cuisine d'où une odeur de café sort presque aussitôt. Je me lève alors pour aller l'aider mais elle revient en disant :

-Ce matin, quand tout le monde sera levé, on ira voir le Vieux… Il va bien nous laisser trois chevaux pour la journée.

-Trois ? Mais nous sommes six, dit Tom, étonné.

-Oui mais dans le lot, seuls Marie, Georg et moi savons monter, dit Anna.

-Georg ? je fais en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas…

-Moi non plus, il m'a dit ça hier soir… Enfin trois chevaux ça suffit, on prendra aussi un bâté pour un pique-nique et on ira au refuge, dit mon amie en souriant.

-Un bâté ? demande Tom, mais Anna est déjà retournée dans la cuisine et je lui réponds à sa place :

-Un bâté c'est un âne dans le langage fermier… On lui met une sorte de harnais en bois sur le dos, fixé par des sangles, pour transporter tout ce qu'on veut lui faire porter. Je ne sais pas si sera bien utile de prendre un âne mais bon, c'est Anna qui décide.

Tom me fait un sourire en coin puis nous allons dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Je remets une bûche dans la cheminée avant d'y aller puis vais m'installer sur le banc tapissé de cuir glacial en disant :

-Il fait froid le matin ici…

-Très, nous sommes haut, tu sais… En plus, il a gelé cette nuit, j'ai vu, regarde, le givre sur les fenêtres, dit Anna.

Je constate la couche de givre qui blanchit et rend les vitres opaques et je songe à la vallée. Il doit sûrement y avoir du brouillard ce matin chez moi, et il ne doit faire guère plus chaud qu'ici.

-Le soleil va se montrer, l'air va se réchauffer, dit alors Anna en voyant mon châle.

Je lui souris et constate qu'elle est encore en chemise de nuit et qu'une épaisse robe de chambre jaune la recouvre, nouée à la taille par un ruban de soie. Elle a noué ses cheveux en un chignon flasque sur sa nuque et je passe une main dans mes cheveux courts pour les discipliner un peu.

**888888888888888888888 **

Mon bol de café calé dans une main, j'avale le liquide brûlant et je sens mon corps se réchauffer peu à peu en même temps que le soleil se lève pour réchauffer la terre.

En moins d'une heure, le brouillard a disparut et le gel de la nuit fond en transformant les champs en gigantesques bourbiers :

-Le Refuge que tu dis est au sec ? je demande en me resservant du café.

Anna hoche la tête, avale son morceau de tartine puis dit :

-Oui, oui, il est posé sur une plate-forme rocheuse où on peut accéder par un étroit sentier à flanc de montagne. D'en bas on dirait une immense terrasse avec un chalet dessus, il n'y a rien sous cette plate-forme de pierre, que du vide.

-C'est rassurant, je marmonne. C'est solide au moins ?

-Le refuge existe depuis soixante-dix ans donc vois par toi-même… dit Anna mystérieusement avant de morde dans sa tartine.

Je pince les lèvres puis un bruit de porte se fait entendre et deux minutes plus tard, Gustav apparaît dans la cuisine en se grattant la tête d'un air ensommeillé :

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour, fait Anna en souriant. Installe-toi, tu veux du café ?

-Ouais, je veux bien…

Je me décale vers le mur et Tom se rapproche de moi pour laisser un bout de banquette à Gustav. Même si la table est grande, on ne peut se mettre qu'à trois de chaque côté et du côté d'Anna, il n'y a qu'une chaise pour le moment, les autres étant dans la salle à manger.

Finissant mon café, je constate que je dois attendre que Gustav et Tom se lèvent pour sortir de table et, pour patienter, je verse dans mon bol des corn-flakes que je mange du bout des doigts. Anna dévore tartine sur tartine en face de moi et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la chambrer à nouveau :

-Tu peux dire de moi avec la pizza, mais tu n'es pas mieux avec ces tartines…

Les deux garçons regardent alors la rousse et celle-ci me tire la langue et je dis :

-Un point partout…

-Je me vengerais, fait Anna avec un sourire qui se veut méchant.

Je ne parviens qu'à lui renvoyer un sourire vicieux en échange et une guerre amicale est déclarée entre nous. Mon Dieu, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas rencontré Anna. Elle est tellement gentille… On lui fait croire n'importe quoi parfois mais autrement elle est posée, elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle aime son travail et la vie, et son rire est toujours contagieux.

**88888888888888888888888 **

Tranquillement dans ma chambre, la porte à demi fermée au cas où Anna appellerait d'en bas, je suis en train de m'habiller et je me promène en jean et soutien-gorge dans la chambre, rassemblant t-shirt et pull quand on frappe à la porte.

-Deux secondes, je dis. Voilà, oui ?

La porte pivote et je vois Georg qui passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux baissés :

-Tu es décente ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, oui, je dis en tirant sur le bas de mon t-shirt à manches longues. Entre Georg, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je remarque qu'il est vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt orné d'un crâne gris et je penche la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à parler :

-Hem… fait-il. Anna vient de téléphoner à son Vieux, là, pour les chevaux… il est d'accord pour nous prêter trois chevaux mais j'ai un service à te demander.

-Mhm ? Vas-y…

J'enfile mon pull et rabat ensuite mes cheveux en arrière en attendant la suite :

-Laisse Bill monter derrière Anna, s'il te plait…

-Pourquoi donc ? Je n'avais même pas encore pensé à cela, vois-tu…

-C'est un service, Marie, dit-il sans s'étaler plus sur le sujet.

-Très bien, je fais, à peine étonnée. Tom montera derrière-moi alors et tu prendras Gustav.

Il me regarde alors puis hoche la tête et quitte la chambre. Décidément, la jalousie est la maîtresse de ces vacances…

Je finis de m'habiller, vais mettre mes lentilles et trouve Bill dans la salle de bains. Il est en train de se maquiller et je le pousse un peu pour avoir un bout de miroir, comme la veille. Aucun de nous ne parle et je quitte la pièce d'eau en me frottant les yeux pour placer mes lentilles quand Bill m'interpelle :

-Oui ? je réponds.

-J'ai entendu la demande de Georg et comme je suis bon perdant, j'accepte, dit-il sans me regarder, continuant de recouvrir sa paupière de noir.

-De toutes façons, je dis en me tournant vers lui. Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis, il n'a rien demandé de concret et pour le moment, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi. Maintenant, si tu es jaloux, je n'y peux rien.

Il suspend son geste un instant puis le reprend et je quitte la salle de bains pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je saisis un peigne et le passe presque rageusement dans mes mèches châtaines. Je crois que ça va être plus dur que prévu de supporter les humeurs de l'un et de l'autre…

Un peu après, nous sommes sur le point de partir quand Anna, qui prépare le pique-nique de midi, annonce que nous n'avons rien à boire et que malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'épicerie à moins de cinq kilomètres de là.

-C'est pas grave, je dis. Il y a bien de l'eau, non ? Fais une limonade si tu sais faire…

-C'est long, dit Anna. Mais je vais préparer des bouteilles de menthe et de grenadine, j'irais acheter du coca demain en ville…

Je hoche la tête puis je prends le panier en osier sur mon bras et sort de la maison. Le soleil qui brille m'agresse les yeux et je pose une main en visière sur mon front. Je repère les quatre garçons assis sur un rocher non loin de là, nous attendant, et je m'approche en disant :

-Anna arrive, elle fait quelques boissons.

Ils me sourient puis je regarde vers les hauteurs et les pics enneigés de Mont-Blanc nous regardent. Là-haut, c'est sûr, les skieurs doivent être au paradis…

Anna arrive enfin et nous partons sur le chemin de terre qui mène chez le « Vieux » comme l'appelle Anna. Quand nous arrivons à son chalet, un quart d'heure de grimpette plus tard, je suis essoufflée et un vieil homme à la barbe blanche semble nous attendre devant la maison.

-Anna ! fait-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Anna colle la glacière contenant les bouteilles dans les bras de Georg et se précipite sur le vieil homme qu'elle enlace délicatement.

-Bonjour, Vieux Maxime !

-Comme tu as grandi, ma fille ! fait le vieil homme en regardant Anna de haut en bas. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu devais être haute comme Baxter…

-Baxter ? dit Anna. Il est toujours vivant ?

-Bien sûr ! Vieux mais vivant ! dit le vieil homme.

Il se tourne ensuite et siffle très fort. Aussitôt un chien noir énorme déboule de derrière la maison en aboyant et saute sur Anna. Il pose ses deux pattes avant sur les épaules de mon amie et je réprime un cri quand l'énorme bête se met à lécher le visage d'Anna.

-Baxter ! Baxter ! Mon chien-chien ! dit celle-ci en fourrageant dans le cou du chien avec ses mains. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, dis-voir !

Le chien lâche un jappement profond puis le vieux Maxime le rappelle et dit :

-Tu restes longtemps ?

-Nous repartons mardi prochain pour Hamburg, ces garçons ont du travail et moi aussi.

-Ils ne sont pas français, dit alors le vieil homme.

-Non, allemands, et ils ne comprennent pas grand chose à notre langue, dit Anna en souriant. Marie par contre est française, elle vit dans la vallée…

-Haaa… fait le vieux Maxime. Bon ! fait-il ensuite. Tu viens choisir qui tu veux prendre pour aller au refuge ?

Anna hoche la tête puis elle parle en allemand aux garçons et nous la suivons derrière la maison. Le vieil homme harponne ensuite Gustav et Georg, qui refile la glacière à Bill, et tous trois entrent en premier dans une grange qui sent bon le foin et le cheval. Je souris et Bill fait :

-C'est violent comme odeur…

-Ouais, je dis. Mais moi j'adore. C'est nettement mieux que la pollution des grandes villes.

Il ne répond pas et je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord mais je ne dis rien et regarde Anna traduire les paroles du vieil homme à Gustav et Georg qui prennent chacun une lourde selle américaine. Anna en prend une puis je m'approche et prend celle que Gustav à dans les bras. Elle pèse nettement plus lourd qu'une selle classique mais je cambre le dos et quitte la grange sur les talons d'Anna.

Le vieil homme nous emmène ensuite sur un petit sentier assombrit par la voûte des arbres et quand nous débouchons sur un corral boueux et je dis :

-Un bon coup de brosse ne fera pas de mal à ces chevaux…

-Tu as tout comprit, jeune fille ! me fait le vieil homme en brandissant un sac rempli de choses carrées : des brosses et des cure-pieds.

Je pose alors la selle que j'ai dans les bras sur un tronc d'arbre écorcé et, sans peur, je suis le vieil homme dans l'enclos. Anna reste près des garçons sur le sentier mais je lui fais signe de venir et elle se saisit d'une longe en disant :

-Choisis qui tu veux, Marie.

Je lui fais un sourire puis regarde autour de moi. Dans le champ sont éparpillés une douzaine de chevaux pour la plupart bruns. Il y en un gris au fond mais, un regard sur le vieux Maxime me dissuade de le choisir. Le vieil homme semble le surveiller et quand Anna demande pourquoi, il lui répond :

-C'est un étalon et il est plutôt fougueux… Tant que je suis là, vous ne craignez rien, il a peur de moi. Choisissez quand même vite les filles…

D'un signe de tête je me dirige vers une jument près de l'enclos et lui passe la longe autour du cou. Je passe le bout libre dans le mousqueton pour en faire comme une laisse puis je quitte l'enclos avec elle, et elle me suit docilement sans même soupirer.

Anna me suit deux minutes après avec un cheval alezan, et un autre bai-cerise particulièrement beau. Je regarde les deux bêtes puis attache ma jument aux fils barbelés et le vieux Maxime me donne une brosse dure.

Nous toilettons grossièrement les trois chevaux sous le regard attentif du vieil homme et des quatre garçons, puis le vieux Maxime nous aide à les harnacher avant de retourner à sa ferme en nous souhaitant une bonne journée.

-Aller, en selle ! dit Anna en saisissant les rênes du cheval alezan.

Elle engage son pied dans le vaste étrier gauche puis enfourche sa monture souplement. Je regarde alors Bill et il se dirige vers elle. Elle déchausse son étrier gauche, indique au jeune homme comment s'y appuyer pour monter, puis elle lui prend la main et je jette un coup d'œil à Georg qui est déjà sur le cheval bai-cerise.

-Tom ? je dis avec un sourire.

J'enfourche ma jument puis déchausse mon étrier gauche en disant :

-Mets ton pied gauche là-dedans et prend appuis dessus. Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider à monter derrière-moi.

Je saisis sa main puis il s'installe derrière moi et je rechausse mon étrier en regardant Anna :

-Parés à partir ! je dis en faisant le salut militaire français.

Elle rigole puis saisit la longe de l'âne que le vieux Maxime nous a laissé et qui porte le panier du pique-nique et la glacière. Elle s'engage ensuite sur le chemin qui retourne au chalet du vieil homme et je fais faire un demi-tour à ma jument.

-Tiens-toi à moi, je dis à Tom qui pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Ça va, t'es pas trop serré ?

-Tu sais, je suis pas très épais, dit-il avec un sourire. On pourrait en mettre encore un comme moi derrière…

Je souris :

-Oui mais la jument n'aimerait peut-être pas. Aller, on est parti !

Je talonne la jument et elle se met en route derrière le cheval de Georg qui suit celui d'Anna et l'âne. Mon amie se met alors à siffloter la chanson des sept nains de Blanche-Neige et nous partons sur un sentier raide et étroit, protégé sur la droite par un muret.

La montée se fait en silence, chacun regardant autour de lui et appréciant la beauté du paysage savoyard, particulièrement les garçons et Anna, qui n'avait pas vu ce paysage depuis pas mal de temps.

Moi, je me contente de regarder la crinière noire de ma jument. Les crins épais et brillants remuent au rythme des pas de l'équidé et je la laisse faire son chemin en tenant à peine les rênes. Les mains de Tom sont posées sur mes hanches et celui-ci regarde autour de lui, intéressé par la nature nous entourant. J'ai toujours trouvé génial d'être sur le dos d'un cheval et d'avoir une vision différente des choses que l'on voit quand on a les pieds sur le sol.

-Ça va derrière ? demande soudain Anna.

-Impec ! je répond en levant le bras.

Les mains de Tom s'accrochent légèrement à mon manteau et je dis :

-Tu ne crains rien, va, regarde, je lâche les rênes et elle ne bouge pas…

-J'ai juste été surpris, dit Tom.

Il bâille ensuite et je souris. Je reporte mon attention sur la croupe du cheval de Georg puis regarde la tignasse rousse d'Anna, loin devant. Bill est derrière elle, ses bras sur sa taille, et je me sens légèrement coupable de l'avoir ainsi évincé sur une demande de Georg. Je suis vite tirée de mes pensées par Anna qui stoppe son cheval et le met de côté par rapport à nous en disant :

-Le chemin se raidit à partir d'ici. C'est en fait un escalier de pierre mais les chevaux peuvent le monter sans problème. Je vais cependant rester en queue de cortège parce que Ninon monte plus doucement.

Elle pose une main entre les oreilles de l'âne gris qui porte notre repas, et je talonne ma jument. Elle passe devant Anna à qui je fais un signe de tête puis l'équidé s'engage sur le sentier qui est un véritable escalier, fait de la main de l'homme.

-Un cheval peut monter un escalier ? s'étonne Tom.

-Bien évidemment, je dis. Pas un truc de deux cent marches non plus, mais un escalier de ce genre, pas de problèmes. Pour le retour, par contre, on devra mettre pied à terre, c'est trop raide pour descendre sur le cheval.

Il hoche la tête et je me penche en avant dans la selle. Tom s'appuie sur mon dos et ses bras entourent ma taille :

-Je suis désolée, je dis avec un petit rictus. Mais je dois libérer l'arrière-main de la jument pour qu'elle puisse monter sans se fatiguer.

Tom hoche la tête puis je desserre mes mains et laisse la jument monter à son allure. Dans mon dos, le cheval de Georg grimpe aussi facilement qu'un bouquetin et, juste derrière, Ninon l'âne précède Anna et Bill.

Une douzaine de marches plus tard et deux dérapages de la part de Ninon, nous arrivons sur un plateau de terre et d'herbe brûlée par le froid. Il n'y a pas un poil de neige et je constate alors que nous sommes sous un surplomb de la montagne.

-Nous y sommes presque, dit Anna en s'approchant avec Ninon. Encore une centaine de mètres et nous serons au refuge. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un mais sait-on jamais. Des randonneurs peuvent y faire une pause, il y a tout le confort.

Et elle repart en tête de file et je la suis. Je sens Tom remuer dans mon dos et le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il s'approche de mon oreille et souffle :

-Bill est trop bizarre depuis qu'on te connaît, tu sais…

Je ne réponds pas et il ajoute :

-Il semble vouloir se rapprocher de toi mais tu le rabroue sans cesse, pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça, Tom, je dis, en fixant mon regard sur le pommeau de ma selle.

Il se redresse alors et je soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? D'abord Georg, puis Bill, et enfin Tom qui essaie de jouer les entremetteurs… Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embringuée, moi, encore ?

Je soupire à nouveau puis retient ma jument pour descendre un caillou plat et remonter de l'autre côté, passant ainsi le court d'eau à sec d'une petite rivière de printemps. Je fixe ensuite mon regard entre les oreilles mobiles de la jument puis le silence de l'hiver s'installe entre nous. Seul le martèlement des sabots de nos chevaux se fait entendre, ainsi que leur souffle qui provoque des nuages de vapeur à chaque expiration.

Anna arrête sa monture sur une plate-forme rocheuse couverte d'une fine herbe humide. Elle passe une jambe par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval, saute à terre puis aide Bill à descendre. J'en fais autant et Tom pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour descendre :

-Pas fâché d'être sur le plancher des vaches, dit-il en arrangeant son large jean en le secouant à la manière d'un clown.

Je lui fais un petit sourire puis regarde Anna qui est en train de décharger Ninon.

-On desselle ? je lui demande.

-Oui, oui, répond-t-elle en enroulant une longue sangle autour de son bras.

-Ok ! Viens m'aider, Tom, je dis ensuite. Reste devant elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Je m'approche de ma jument, détache les deux sangles qui fixent la selle sur son dos, puis la descend de la jument pendant que Tom l'empêche de bouger en se tenant devant elle. Je dépose ensuite selle et tapis sur une barre prévue à cet effet et retire sa bride à la jument. Je ne lui laisse que le licol qu'elle a dessous et lui claque ensuite une tape sur la croupe, lui signifiant qu'elle peut aller se promener.

-Tu ne l'attache pas ? demande Tom en regardant partir la jument qui flaire soudain le sol et se couche lourdement. Hé elle se roule, génial…

-Pas besoin de l'attacher, je dis en souriant. Il y a dix mètres de vide en dessous de nous, où voudrais-tu qu'elle aille ? Et puis elle a l'habitude de rester dans le coin, depuis le temps que le vieux Maxime doit la louer aux randonneurs…

-Tu l'as dit ! dit Anna en posant sa selle près de la mienne. Ta jument à vingt-deux ans, elle est née chez le Vieux et je suis certaine qu'elle serait capable de te ramener à bon port par une noire nuit sans lune.

-Je te crois sur parole, je dis en hochant la tête. Bon, on fait quoi ? Il y a du monde dans le refuge ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, ils seraient déjà venus nous saluer, dit Anna en levant les yeux en haut de la petite colline où est posé le refuge. Bon, montons, je vais vous faire visiter l'endroit.

Elle sourit largement puis empoigne le panier à provisions. Gustav empoigne la glacière et la suit, accompagné de Tom et moi, je me retrouve entre Bill et Georg, brusquement très mal à l'aise.

Nous marchons tous les trois de front et je tâche de ne regarder ni l'un ni l'autre garçon, mais eux me regardent sans cesse, je sens leur regard sur moi comme si on avait posé un fer au rouge sur ma peau.

Levant les yeux sur Anna, je vois qu'elle, Gustav et Tom ont disparut dans le refuge. J'en profite alors et pile. Les deux garçons s'arrêtent un pas plus loin et se retournent de concert, étonnés :

-Ça suffit, je dis alors. On arrête les frais maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça toute la semaine.

Je les regarde alors et Bill détourne la tête :

-Pourquoi vous m'obligez à m'énerver, franchement ? Je ne peux pas choisir entre l'un ou l'autre de vous deux, ça m'est impossible et, malheureusement, la bigamie, c'est défendu.

Je les sens brusquement gênés et j'ajoute :

-Vous cherchez quoi au juste ? A me faire craquer ? Si je craque, je rentre chez moi, c'est simple. J'avais envie de vous laisser vous affronter, de vous laisser me séduire, comme ça je n'aurais pas eut à choisir, le gagnant aurait été le plus fort, mais vous êtes incapables de cela.

-Ne nous insultes pas, dit alors Bill en me regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Bill, je réponds. Je vous aime tous les deux, voilà, vous êtes contents ?

Ils se regardent alors et je me détourne brusquement, les bras croisés, attendant qu'ils se décident. Soudain, j'entends :

-J'abandonne la partie…

Je me retourne à demi et vois Georg qui s'éloigne à reculons, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Bill le regarde puis le bassiste se détourne et monte vers le chalet. Bill se tourne ensuite vers moi et je pince les lèvres.

-J'ai été loyal, dit-il. Je ne l'ai pas influencé, il s'est retiré de lui-même… J'ai donc… gagné.

-On dirait, je fais un sourire. Vainqueur par abandon.

Je lui fais ensuite un large sourire et il s'approche. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'enserre sa fine taille de mes bras en disant :

-J'ignore si je fais bien d'accepter ça, mais si je te repousse encore, je vais le regretter…

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui puis je recule et dis :

-Je dois quand même lui parler…

Il hoche la tête puis m'embrasse sur le front et je m'éloigne, le laissant seul.

Je monte au chalet, y entre mais trouve seulement Anna, Gustav et Tom qui ont attaqué une partie de cartes :

-Vous avez vu Georg ? je demande.

Tous trois secouent la tête et je regarde Anna. Elle hoche la tête puis je ressors du chalet et le contourne. Je regarde Bill en contrebas, qui caresse la puissante encolure du cheval alezan d'Anna, puis je me détourne et vois Georg, debout au bord de la terrasse qui entoure le chalet, les mains dans les poches de son manteau :

-Georg ?

Il se tourne vers moi et je lui fais un maigre sourire :

-Je ne suis pas de taille contre Bill, fait-il avec un rictus. J'ai joué et j'ai perdu, c'est la loi, je dois m'éloigner…

-Ne t'éloigne quand même pas trop, je dis en posant une main sur son bras. Même si Bill l'a remporté, tu restes un ami très cher…

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et il me sourit plus largement puis je le quitte et retourne dans le chalet. Je m'immisce dans le jeu des trois autres et nous attaquons cette journée de plein air sur une note joyeuse.

* * *

_See You Again ! Reviewwwwws lol ! _


	10. Chapter 9 Petits Problèmes

Kikou tous ! Voila le chapitre neuf ! Alors on ne tape pas hein ? lol  
OK, lisez, appreciez et commentez :p

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

C'est désormais officiel, je sors avec Bill Kaulitz, chanteur des Tokio Hotel. Je n'ai même pas eut de mal à me faire à l'idée… Pourtant, j'aurais de quoi, mais non… Sortir avec Bill Kaulitz ne me met pas dans un état différent que si je sortais avec un garçon tout à fait banal…

L'escapade d'une journée dans la montagne est désormais loin, cela fait trois jours que nous sommes de retour au chalet des parents d'Anna, et je vois la fin du séjour arriver à vitesse grand V mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser.

Ce matin, en me levant, la première comme d'habitude, j'ai découvert avec joie la couche de quarante centimètres de neige sur la terrasse. Les multiples traces de pattes trahissent de l'activité intense d'animaux noctambules comme les renards, les chouettes et autres bestioles.

Assise devant la cheminée, sur un gros coussin de sol qui pourrait aisément faire office d'édredon, je regarde les flammes dévorer le bois. Depuis trois jours que Bill et moi sommes officiellement ensembles, pour combien de temps, je l'ignore, la vie me semble plate.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les boutades d'Anna me manquent, la tension entre Bill et Georg aussi. Evidemment, ce ne sont pas les activités qui manquent au chalet, nous passons des journées bien remplies, mais je ne sais pas, il manque quand même quelque chose.

D'un geste presque automatique, je tisonne les braises sous la bûche et les flammes repartent. Un frisson me descend alors dans le dos et je tourne la tête vers l'ouverture qui donne sur le couloir pour monter aux chambres. Anna s'y tient, habillée de pied en cap pour sortir et je m'étonne :

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais en ville faire des courses, dit-elle à mi-voix. J'en aurais pour une ou deux heures et, je suis désolée de te demander cela, mais peux-tu veiller sur les garçons pendant mon absence ?

Je souris :

-On dirait que tu me demande de garder des enfants, Anna…

-On dirait, oui, mais c'est moi qui dois les surveiller normalement, seulement, tu ne peux pas aller en ville à ma place et eux n'ont pas le droit de quitter le chalet…

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, je sais, je dis en hochant la tête. Aller, file, j'ajoute avec un sourire en coin. Ils ne craignent rien, va.

Anna me sourit puis, d'un mouvement de tête, elle remet ses boucles rousses en ordre et quitte la maison. Il est tout juste huit heures mais je sais, pour y avoir déjà été, qu'il faut aller en ville le matin, une fois que tous les gens sont au travail, sinon c'est la cohue sur la route.

Mon amie partie, je resserre mon châle sur mes épaules et saisit le magazine télé qui gît sur une chaise non loin. Je me mets à le feuilleter et j'entends le parquet de l'étage qui grince. Quelqu'un se lève… Je me fige, écoute et attend, puis les marches de l'escalier craquent et je vois Bill qui apparaît dans le couloir, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir qui traîne par terre et d'un débardeur façon bagnard noir et blanc.

-Bonjour… je souffle doucement.

Il me regarde puis s'approche et je lui fais une place près de moi. Il s'assoit et, comme à son habitude de sans-gêne, s'allonge sur mes jambes que j'ai repliées sous moi. Je le regarde d'en haut et lui fais un sourire :

-Bien dormi ? je demande.

Il hoche la tête puis bâille en plaquant ses mains sur son visage et je ris doucement. Je l'embrasse sur le front et il se bouine dans mon cou mais je le repousse. Même s'il n'y a personne dans les environs, je n'aime pas les débordements affectifs. Pas question de nous « rouler une pelle » devant les autres, c'est hors de question. J'estime qu'il y a un minimum de respect à avoir envers les autres, amis ou inconnus. Ceux-ci n'ont pas à assister au spectacle d'une soupe de langue, ce genre de joie est réservé pour l'intimité.

Je crois que Bill l'a comprit et, ronchonnant un peu, il se tourne sur le flanc, vers la cheminée qui ronfle doucement. Je lui caresse le flanc doucement et dis :

-Anna est partie faire des courses en ville…

-Je l'ai entendue, dit-il à mi-voix. Alors tu es de garde, on dirait…

-Comme si vous aviez besoin de moi, je réplique doucement avec un sourire.

-Moi oui...

Je lui souris et il pose une main sur la mienne. Nous restons ensuite silencieux et, quand la cheminée a besoin de bois, Bill se lève et s'engouffre dans la cuisine pendant que je pose sur les braises une grosse bûche de chêne.

-Tu te lèves tôt, je dis quand il revient avec deux pots de café. Tu dors plus longtemps d'habitude…

-Je sais mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

Je hoche la tête puis il s'assoit en tailleur près de moi et dit :

-Marie…

-Mhm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en avalant ma gorgée de café brûlant.

Il boit un peu de café puis baisse son pot et détourne la tête :

-Non, rien…

Je fronce les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il est si mystérieux que je m'attends à tous moments à ce qu'il disparaisse comme un prestidigitateur.

Le jour se lève mais les nuages restent bien épais et la lumière du soleil est rendue grise. De plus, la neige nous éblouit et, comme je passe près de la fenêtre de ma chambre avec un pull dans les mains, je suis obligée de plisser les yeux.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est dix heures, et Anna n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas peur de rouler sur la neige et que, hors du village, les routes sont nettoyées, mais quand même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Quand je redescends dans le salon, les quatre garçons sont levés mais affalés dans les canapés devant les dessins animés d'une chaîne allemande. Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui se raconte et je demande :

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Personne ne me répond alors j'insiste :

-Hé oh, les mecs…

Tom tourne la tête vers moi et hoche la tête :

-Oui, s'il te plait…

-Tu veux quoi ? Il reste du gâteau d'hier soir…

Il hoche à nouveau la tête puis je vais dans la cuisine et ramène le reste de gâteau que je dépose sur la table basse. C'est un gâteau tout bête, au yaourt, que la femme du vieux Maxime nous a donné hier à midi mais que nous n'avons attaqué qu'hier soir, et j'en coupe une part pour Tom. Gustav et Georg se joignent à lui et je questionne Bill du regard qui fait, semblant de se sacrifier :

-Aller, va, donne-m'en…

-C'est de la gourmandise, dit Tom avec un sourire.

-Ça ne va pas te faire de mal, je réplique en donnant sa part à Bill.

Tout le monde comprend mon allusion au poids du chanteur et Bill me fait une grimace. Je lui renvoie un large sourire puis me sacrifie à mon tour et prend une part de gâteau. Je m'assieds alors en tailleur sur le tapis, le dos contre le canapé, et regarde les dessins animés en picorant ma part.

Il est onze heures quand le vrombissement de la voiture d'Anna se fait entendre, et je me rue sur le palier pour l'aider.

-Enfin ! je fais en dévalant l'escalier. Je vais t'aider, attends.

-Les garçons sont levés ? demande-t-elle en me donnant deux grands sacs en plastique bourrés de bonnes choses.

-Oui, on regardait la télévision… Donne ça aussi, j'ai encore un doigt de libre…

Elle accroche un troisième sac à mon index gauche puis je remonte dans la maison et Georg me soulage des sacs pour les porter à la cuisine. Je retourne auprès d'Anna et dit, en prenant deux autres sacs :

-Tu as dévalisé le magasin ou quoi ?

-Non, mais souviens-toi que nous sommes six et ces quatre mecs bouffent comme quatre, fait-elle en riant. De toutes façons, je me ferais rembourser par le journal.

Je lui décoche un grand sourire puis elle claque le coffre de sa voiture, la verrouille et nous rentrons dans la maison en grelottant.

-Tu es gelée ! me fait Bill en me frottant les bras de ses mains.

I

Il m'entoure ensuite de ses bras et je rigole :

-Aller, laisse-moi aller aider Anna sinon on va manger à point d'heure.

Je me dégage et suis Anna dans la cuisine où nous nous enfermons. Je dépose des sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, près de l'évier en inox, et je commence à les vider en disant :

-Il y a du monde en ville ?

-Non, pas tellement… Il fait très froid en bas, tu sais… Le vent est pinçant, c'est atroce. Ici, il fait presque bon par rapport.

Je hausse les sourcils puis vais ranger des conserves dans le cellier. Je suis en train de les empiler dans les étagères, debout sur un tabouret, quand j'entends la porte coulissante qui roule dans sa rainure. Deux secondes après, une voix demande :

-Anna, Marie est ici ?

Je jette un œil à mon amie et secoue la tête en reconnaissant le dos de Georg. Celle-ci répond :

-Non, elle est allée ranger des trucs à la cave…

Elle montre du menton la porte ouverte qui descend à ladite cave puis Georg dit :

-Tant mieux, je voudrais te parler d'elle.

-Ha ?

Un regard d'Anna me fait me rencogner contre les étagères lourdes de conserves en tous genres, puis Georg reprend :

-Anna… Je sais que Marie et Bill sont ensembles et je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus, seulement, le retour en Allemagne arrive et… ils vont être inexorablement séparés.

Il parle en allemand mais, au cours de cette semaine, j'ai réussi à assimiler suffisamment de notions pour comprendre une conversation lente, ou tout du moins en saisir le sens.

Je suis touchée par la considération de Georg. Il a été bon perdant quand Bill s'est révélé plus fort que lui au jeu de la séduction, et apparemment, cela n'a pas altéré son amitié envers moi.

Je l'entends alors marcher et il se rapproche du cellier. Je me serre un peu plus contre le montant de l'étagère en priant pour que rien ne tombe, puis le bassiste reprend :

-Anna, est-ce que tu crois qu'emmener Marie avec nous serait une bonne idée ?

Je m'étouffe en silence et Anna s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge au même moment pour cacher le bruit nasal que j'ai émit. Elle dit ensuite :

-L'emmener avec nous en Allemagne ? Mais enfin Georg… Elle ne voudra pas, même si c'est pour pouvoir rester près de Bill… Et puis David ne voudra jamais. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il a déjà fait toute une scène quand j'ai annoncé que mon patron m'avait mise à demeure avec le groupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire si nous ramenons une fille dont Bill s'est entiché ?

-Tu parle durement de ton amie, fais remarquer Georg.

Je n'en pense pas moins et Anna reprend :

-Je sais, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle est mon amie que je veux lui éviter ça. Elle n'est pas prête…

-Ça quoi ? demande Georg. Les fans ? Les filles hystériques qui écrivent « Bill, je t'aime » sur un bout de carton ? Les voyages, la fatigue, le stress ? Anna, je commence à la connaître et je suis convaincu que tout cela lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai des horaires pas très réguliers depuis que j'écris, je suis souvent couchée bien après minuit et levée à neuf ou dix heures le lendemain…

-Bill a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, Anna. Et nous aussi. Nous t'avons, je sais, mais Marie est différente de toi, déjà parce qu'elle est française et aussi parce qu'elle est un peu plus jeune. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'on peut ressentir, sans même nous poser des questions. Elle sait ce que nous pensons, Anna…

Anna ne répond pas mais j'entends qu'on farfouille dans les sacs de courses. Elle semble réfléchir. Georg lui demande alors d'y penser puis il s'en va et la porte de la cuisine coulisse dans l'autre sens. Je sors alors de ma cachette et croise le regard tristounet de mon amie :

-Tu as entendu ? me fait-elle.

Je hoche la tête et elle ajoute :

-Tu serais prête à tout plaquer pour nous suivre ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu aime Bill, ou non ?

-Je sais qu'on fait des choses idiotes par amour, mais là… Je ne sais pas, Anna, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Moi aussi…

Un silence passe et j'ajoute :

-Anna, je n'ai aucune envie de te voler ton travail, tu sais… Tu es une amie très chère, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis dix ans et rien qu'à l'idée que tu peux être triste…

-Je ne suis pas triste, Marie, simplement… Simplement, jalouse.

-Jalouse ?

-Oui, jalouse. Je suis jalouse de toi, en moins de deux semaines tu es devenue aussi chère au cœur des garçons que moi, alors que moi j'ai mit plus de deux ans avant d'arriver à entrer dans leur monde. Tu as un don, Marie, Georg a raison. Tu sais toucher là où il faut, là où ça fait mal… pour faire du bien…

Elle marque une pause et ajoute :

-Après tout, je ne suis que leur attachée de presse et la journaliste chargée de lire et corriger tous les articles écrits sur eux dans tous les magazines allemands… Toi tu es la petite-amie de Bill Kaulitz… nous ne sommes pas sur le même piédestal.

Elle me regarde alors et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Je le lui renvoie puis nous continuons de ranger les courses en silence.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les garçons jouent au baby-foot dans la véranda et qu'Anna prépare le repas, je suis dans le rocking-chair près de la baie vitrée, dans la salle à manger. Je réfléchis. Suis-je prête à tout plaquer pour suivre Bill ? Est-ce que je l'aime suffisamment pour sacrifier ma famille, ma maison, ma langue, mon pays ? Je ne sais pas. C'est un choix cornélien, je ne dois pas le faire à la légère.

Soudain, une phrase entendue dans un film un soir me revient :

-Ich würde sterben für dich...

-Pardon ?

Je sursaute et vois Bill à la porte de la cuisine, un verre d'eau dans la main :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? fait-il. Tu n'es pas sérieuse…

-Je… Non, bien sûr que non, je dis une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça du reste… C'est idiot de vouloir mourir pour quelqu'un…

Je remonte une jambe contre moi et pose mon menton sur mon genou. Bill s'approche alors, pose son verre sur la table de la salle à manger et vient se baisser devant moi :

-Marie… A quoi tu pense pour avoir des idées aussi noires ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, je ne veux pas te dire à quoi je pense parce que tu vas peut-être te braquer…

-C'est à dire ? fait-il, soudain méfiant.

-Tu vois… Tu te méfies déjà…

-Ok, fait-il alors. Je te laisse en paix. Quand tu seras décidée à me parler de ce qui te chiffonne, sonne-moi.

Et il s'en va sans se retourner :

-Mais ? Bill… je fais, surprise. Ne le prend pas mal, s'il te plait, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un moment, je ne te chasse pas…

Il hausse les épaules et disparaît dans la cuisine. Je soupire entendant la porte grillagée de la véranda qui grince, puis me mure dans mon silence, froissée, mais disposée à peser toutes les mesures quant à cette cruelle décision.

Au repas de midi, je reste muette, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour y mettre ce que ma fourchette ramasse. Je sens bien les regards des autres sur moi mais je les ignore et, aussitôt mon plat terminé, je me lève en m'excusant et quitte la table en faisant un détour par la cuisine pour poser mes couverts. Je reviens ensuite dans la salle à manger, la traverse, enfile mes boots dans l'entrée puis endosse un manteau et une écharpe avant de sortir.

-Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin, j'entends Tom dire.

Je ferme ensuite la porte d'entrée et descend les marches tordues jusque dans la cour de graviers gelés recouverts d'une bonne couche de neige tassée.

Les mains dans les poches, je remonte un escalier fait de dalles de terrasse plantées dans la bute et je me retrouve dans un potager bêché mais recouvert de neige. Je le traverse en marchant sur les planches disposées ça et là puis je m'enfonce dans la neige du champ qui marque la limite de la propriété des parents d'Anna. Au-delà, ce sont les terres du Vieux Maxime et de sa femme.

La neige m'éblouit mais je m'en fiche. Les yeux à demi-clos, je patauge dans la poudreuse dont la hauteur n'atteint pas encore le rebord de mes bottes. J'ai besoin d'être seule et pour cela, quoi de mieux que les champs silencieux recouverts de neige ?

Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de la maison, je trace dans la neige un profond sillon qu'il me sera aisé de retrouver pour rentrer, si toutefois il ne se met pas à neiger.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de promenade, j'ai le nez comme une pelote d'épingles et les lèvres complètement sèches. Je passe ma langue dessus et la douleur s'estompe mais la douleur dans mon cœur reste bien vivace. Je ne sais quoi penser. Je ne peux parler à personne à part Anna mais je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas très chaude pour que je quitte tout et les suive en Allemagne. Elle a peur pour son travail et surtout pour l'amitié qui la lie aux garçons. Je suis une rivale pour elle mais, malheureusement – heureusement pour moi – et malgré mes années en plus que lui, Bill m'a choisi, moi… Moi, simple française, et pas elle, Anna Midlow, journaliste allemande.

Un profond soupir m'ébranle la poitrine et je m'installe sur une grosse pierre qui doit être là depuis bien des années. Elle est posée au milieu du champ légèrement en pente et sa surface est lisse comme un gros œuf, polie par les pluies qui se sont succédées. En contrebas, je vois le toit du chalet d'Anna et de la fumée pâle sort de la cheminée. Derrière-moi, bien plus haut sur le terrain, se découpe entre des grands pins la silhouette brune du chalet du Vieux Maxime.

-Marie ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir en face de moi Georg qui, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, semble attendre mon autorisation pour approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je demande en baissant les yeux, faisant mine de m'intéresser à autre chose. C'est Anna qui t'envoie ?

-Non, ni Anna, ni personne, répond le bassiste. Seulement moi… Tu es dehors depuis longtemps et Anna dit qu'il va neiger bientôt…

Je hausse les épaules puis dit :

-Qu'importe, je n'ai pas encore envie de rentrer.

Un silence passe puis Georg contourne le rocher et s'assoit dans mon dos. Il demande alors :

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Depuis qu'Anna est rentrée ce matin, tu es si mystérieuse… Tu as des ennuis ?

-Des ennuis ? Non, pas vraiment…

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Je reste silencieuse. Je ne devrais déjà pas savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit, Anna et lui, ce matin, alors lui en parler serait lui avouer que je les ai espionnés… Quoique parler me ferait peut-être du bien… Je n'hésite pas longtemps et déballe toute l'histoire à Georg qui, installé dos à moi, semble encaisser. Quand je me tais, il reste silencieux et je ne le relance pas.

Cinq minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il décide de parler :

-Soit, fait-il. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Anna ce matin… Ce n'était pas pour maintenant normalement, je voulais qu'Anna accepte d'abord et seulement après je t'en aurais parlé. Même Bill n'est pas au courant… Cependant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu sois au courant dès maintenant, ainsi tu as le temps de réfléchir…

Je secoue la tête :

-Réfléchir à quoi, Georg ? Est-ce que je suis prête à quitter toute ma vie en France pour en recommencer une nouvelle en Allemagne ? Est-ce que je tiens suffisamment à Bill pour le suivre à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi ? Je ne sais pas, Georg… Je suis complètement perdue et je m'excuse si j'ai été désagréable aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est rien va… Bon, on rentre ?

Il se lève alors et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il se retourne alors à demi et me regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, d'un air de dire « bon alors ? » et je lui souris. Je me lève et m'approche de lui en deux enjambées. Je m'accroche à son bras et nous descendons le champ en traçant une nouvelle route dans la poudreuse.

Quand nous arrivons au chalet pas derrière, nous pénétrons dans la véranda et, alors que je me déchausse tout en accrochant mon manteau sur une patère, j'entends des éclats de voix dans le salon. Je regarde Georg et nous nous approchons de la porte fermée de la cuisine pour écouter :

-Je suis désolée Bill, mais Marie ne _peut pas _venir avec nous !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Anna ? réplique Bill, à moins que ce ne soit Tom, je ne parviens pas à les différencier quand ils crient. Tu es jalouse de Marie ?

-Non, Tom, pas du tout ! s'exclame Anna. Simplement, je ne veux pas d'elle en Allemagne.

-Tu es méchante, réplique Gustav. Marie est la plus sympa de toutes les filles qu'on connaît, toi y compris ! En plus c'est ton amie ! Comment est-ce que tu peux lui planter un couteau dans le dos comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'on l'a tout de suite aimée alors qu'il t'a fallut deux ans, à toi ? Mais Anna, c'est une réaction de gamine ça !

Alors là… Je n'en reviens pas. Gustav, LE Gustav qui n'ouvre quasiment jamais la bouche, viens de moucher Anna en me défendant. Je suis sur le cul, et un coup d'œil à Georg me signale qu'il est tout aussi abasourdi que moi. D'un mouvement de tête, je lui signale qu'il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Nous allons alors dans l'entrée et quand je me montre à la porte du salon, les conversations se taisent aussitôt et tout le monde me regarde.

-Tu étais là… fait Bill en amorçant le geste de se lever. Marie…

-Silence, je fais sèchement, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Anna, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me casses du sucre dans le dos comme ça ? Si tu es jalouse, dis-le haut et fort, que tout le monde le sache !

-Oui je suis jalouse ! s'exclame Anna, des éclairs dans les yeux. Je suis jalouse, je suis jalouse, je suis jalouse ! C'est bon, tout le monde a compris ?

Et sur ce, elle tourne les talons et monte à l'étage en martelant les marches de ses talonnettes.

-Et vous ? je dis en regardant les trois garçons assis dans le canapé en face de moi. Je suis touchée que vous me défendiez, mais Anna est avec vous depuis plus longtemps que moi, je ne suis que de passage, moi. Anna non, être avec vous est son gagne-pain. Elle peut manger en restant avec vous, moi je vis chez mes parents, loin d'ici et je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais du accepter de vous revoir. Tout cela n'a causé que des ennuis.

Je m'effondre alors sur une chaise et plonge mon visage dans mes bras en soupirant. Je me redresse alors et regarde Bill, les yeux humides :

-Je suis désolée, je dis.

-De quoi ? dit Bill en se levant.

Je lui fais signe de ne pas approcher et il reste sans bouger près du canapé :

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, je dis. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête les frais maintenant.

Je me lève alors de ma chaise et soudain, Bill dit :

-Marie, reste !

Je le regarde, surprise, et il ajoute :

-Marie, je veux que tu restes avec nous, que tu reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi, _nous_ avons besoin de toi. Viens avec nous en Allemagne, accompagne-nous sur les concerts et les plateaux-télés. Soit Marie, ma petite-amie…

Je sens ma mâchoire descendre toute seule et ma bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Si je m'attendais à une telle demande… Et devant ses amis en plus…

Visiblement, nous sommes tous surpris. Tom regarde son frère fixement, la bouche ouverte, n'osant pas bouger. Gustav, lui, regarde Georg. Tous deux semblent se sonder et soudain, je m'effondre sur la chaise, les jambes coupées. Georg est aussitôt près de moi :

-Ça va ? Tu vas pas nous faire une syncope, hein ?

Malgré le choc, j'esquisse un sourire puis regarde Bill, toujours planté près du canapé, attendant une réponse. Je sonde son regard noisette puis demande :

-Tu… Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec vous ? En Allemagne ?

-Oui, Marie, dit Bill sans toujours bouger. Nous le voulons tous, pas vrai les gars ?

Chacun hoche la tête puis je dis :

-Et Anna ? Vous la mettez au trou comme ça, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ?

-Anna est notre amie, Marie, dit alors Tom en me regardant. Anna est journaliste, aussi…

-Mais moi je ne suis qu'une petite française paumée qui a gagné à un fichu concours organisé par un magazine !

Je me tais alors, la voix coupée par l'émotion. Je ferme les yeux, les larmes au bord de jaillir, et détourne la tête. Je sens alors plusieurs paires de bras m'entourer et je sens l'odeur du déodorant de Bill près de mon visage. Je m'agrippe alors à son pull et j'entends :

-Viens avec nous, Marie… Viens vivre avec nous, à Hamburg…

Je laisse échapper un hoquet puis je m'effondre contre le torse de Bill. Les bras qui ne sont pas à lui se retirent et il me serre contre lui en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Les larmes jaillissent alors et je m'accroche au dos de son pull, les bras autour de son corps si fin, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

_See you again ! _


	11. Chapter 10 Démménagement

Et voila enfin le 10ème chapitre ! Voila on a atteint 1/3 de la fic ! XD

Aller bonne lecture et oubliez pas la tite review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir

MERCI A ZAI QUI SUPPORTE MES FAUTES SANS BRONCHER !!!!! (ca te va comme remerciement lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Deux mois se sont écoulés. Nous sommes début mai et je plie les dernières affaires de ma vie française…

Alors que je dépose un rideau dans un carton posé sur le lit dépouillé de ses draps, je soupire. Tout autour de moi il n'y a que du vide. Ma chambre autrefois si encombrée est désormais vide de tous ses meubles, pour la simple et bonne raison que je déménage. Oui, je quitte la France, ma famille, et même ma langue. Je pars m'installer à Hamburg, en Allemagne, dans un petit appartement en ville, non loin de l'appartement de Bill et Tom Kaulitz, mais à plus de mille kilomètres de chez moi.

Si, il y a moins de six mois, on m'avait dit que ma vie allait prendre un tournant si brusque, jamais je n'aurais cru l'allumé qui m'aurait dit cela. Cependant, maintenant, plus question de faire demi-tour. La majorité des meubles que je voulais emporter, à savoir une armoire et mon clic-clac, mon ordinateur et diverses autres choses, sont dans l'avion, certainement déjà en route pour l'Allemagne. Mon avion à moi part dans cinq heures et je dois terminer de boucler mes valises et ce que je peux emporter avec moi dans l'avion. Le reste, je le laisse ici et mes parents me l'apporteront quand ils me rejoindront, d'ici une à deux semaines, le temps que je m'installe et que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie.

Ça va être dur de me réveiller seule dans un appartement mais, en même temps, il faut bien que je quitte la maison familiale un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, là où je vais, je ne suis pas seule, il y aura Bill, Tom et les autres. Il y aura aussi Anna, mais je crois que je vais éviter de la voir pendant un petit moment encore. Elle n'a pas du tout digéré le fait que Bill, au nom de ses amis, la descende ainsi de son piédestal pour me mettre à sa place. J'ai eu du mal, moi aussi, et voir Anna dans une telle détresse psychologique m'a fait beaucoup de tort, mais à présent, je me suis fait à l'idée. Et puis, comme Anna l'a dit elle-même, elle reste quand même leur attachée de presse et leur amie. Elle est simplement descendue d'une marche pour mieux me laisse la place dans l'estime des garçons.

Je soupire à nouveau et m'assoit sur mon lit, un pull entre les mains. Je renifle puis on gratte à la porte et je lève les yeux sur ma mère. Elle me sourit et entre dans la chambre avec un paquet dans les mains :

-Tiens, Marie, c'est pour toi, pour ton appartement… dit-elle en tendant la boîte noire en bois laqué.

Je me lève et lui prends la boîte des mains. Je la regarde un instant et n'ai aucun besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que c'est. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et je me mets à rire :

-Il ne fallait pas maman… je dis, au milieu des larmes.

-Tu en auras besoin, me dit-elle en passant une main sur ma joue.

Je jette ensuite la boîte dans la valise ouverte sur le lit et me rue dans ses bras. L'étreinte est brève mais intense et, quand elle quitte la chambre sans se retourner, je sais d'avance qu'elle ne m'accompagnera pas à l'avion. J'en ressens un pincement au cœur puis regarde la boîte noire. Je saisis le pull et l'enroule dedans pour la protéger. Je la case ensuite dans une valise que je ferme puis je termine de bourrer tout ce que je peux dans les deux autres valises.

**888888888888888888888**

L'appel de mon avion résonne dans mes oreilles comme le tintement d'une cloche. Je lève les yeux vers le haut-parleur qui crache des paroles en allemand, puis je me tourne vers mon père et une de mes sœurs. Rapidement, je les enlace puis empoigne mon bagage à main et rejoint la file de passagers, en grande partie allemande, qui vont pour prendre l'avion pour rentrer chez eux.

Je m'engouffre dans l'appareil sans me retourner et l'hôtesse ferme la porte de l'avion derrière moi. Je vais alors m'asseoir à ma place, côté hublot, comme la première fois que j'ai prit l'avion pour me rendre à Hamburg, quatre mois plus tôt et, comme la première fois, je regarde la piste défiler sous l'aile, je regarde ensuite le sol français s'éloigner et écrase une larme. A ma droite, une femme d'un certain âge pose une main amicale sur mon bras et je lui souris :

-Allons, mon petit, fait-elle en souriant. Vous ne partez pas pour toujours…

Je ferme les yeux puis elle serre ses longs doigts noueux sur mon bras et je lui fais un sourire. Elle me tend ensuite un kleenex et je la remercie d'un signe de tête avant de porter mon regard sur le dehors.

**888888888888888888 **

La nuit est noire quand l'avion se pose dans deux secousses. Je détache ma ceinture quand l'hôtesse l'autorise puis me lève, récupère mon bagage à main dans les coffres au-dessus des sièges puis m'extrait de l'avion avec un peu de mal, chacun étant pressé d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Je me fais bousculer par un homme en costar-cravate qui porte une mallette à la main et je le fusille du regard mais il s'éloigne tandis que son téléphone sonne.

Fatiguée, je me traîne jusqu'au tourniquet pour récupérer mes valises que j'entasse sur un chariot. Je me dirige ensuite vers la sortie, m'apprêtant à héler un taxi, quand une main se pose sur mon bras. Je me retourne pour voir un homme style armoire à glace, en complet noir, portant une oreillette et des lunettes de soleil accrochées à sa poche de veste :

-Suivez-moi, nous vous attendons en bas, dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'est déjà saisi de mon chariot qu'il pousse devant lui vers les ascenseurs. Je le suis malgré-moi et nous nous engouffrons dans un ascenseur avec deux autres chariots et leurs propriétaires.

Deux minutes plus tard, et après avoir parcourut en long, en large et en travers un parking souterrain glacial et sombre, nous arrivons dans un endroit peu fréquenté et je vois aussitôt un camion noir aux vitres teintées garé sur une place à l'écart des autres voitures.

Le costaud fourre mes bagages à l'arrière du camion et me fait ensuite monter dedans, tout juste pas à coups de pieds, avant de fermer la porte d'un geste brusque.

-Salut…

Je me tourne vers le fond du camion et vois la silhouette familière de Bill. Un sourire étire alors mon visage et me laisse tomber près de lui. Il m'enserre aussitôt dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui en disant :

-Deux mois… ça fait deux mois que je ne t'ai pas vu…

Son étreinte se resserre puis je recule et il m'embrasse doucement. Un vrai baiser, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensembles Je lui rends son baiser, et le camion démarre. Je me serre alors à nouveau contre lui et ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce que le camion s'arrête à nouveau, dans un autre parking souterrain, celui d'un hôtel cette fois-ci.

-Venez, dit le costaud qui m'a harponnée à l'aéroport en ouvrant la porte. Faisons vite.

Bill saute du camion et je le suis. Alors que je me dirige vers l'arrière du camion pour récupérer mes valises, le costaud me dit :

-Allez, mademoiselle, on s'en occupe. Dépêchez-vous de monter, monsieur Bill, dit-il ensuite. Il y a du monde ici…

Un couple de vieillards passe alors dans le couloir qui donne sur l'hôtel et Bill me saisit la main. Il chausse des lunettes noires et enfonce un galure sur son crâne pour cacher sa coupe trop reconnaissable. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans le couloir à vive allure et je le suis en essayant de paraître décontractée mais il fait de plus grandes enjambées que moi et je dois presque courir, résultat, les gens nous regardent.

-Attend, s'il te plait, ralentis… je dis au bout d'un moment, essoufflée.

Il ralentit mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant et nous grimpons un escalier quatre à quatre. Il pousse ensuite une lourde porte en fer et nous débouchons dans un long couloir tapissé de moquette rouge et noire : le couloir de service de l'hôtel où sont descendus les garçons.

-Un moment ! fait soudain une voix derrière nous. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Fichez-le camp tout de suite ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Ni une ni deux, nous filons ventre à terre dans les escaliers de secours qui montent à l'étage. Je m'arrête au premier pallier, épuisée, et j'halète :

-Bill, je n'en peux plus, faisons une pause, tu marches plus vite que moi…

-Encore un étage, dit Bill. Tu pourras souffler tout ce que tu voudras quand on sera dans ma chambre. Je suis trop exposé ici… Sans garde du corps, je risque de me faire agresser si une nana passe par-là et me reconnaît. Aller, viens…

Je souffle alors puis me redresse et le suis. J'ai pas trop l'impression d'être avec un chanteur de rock mais plutôt avec le Président de la République en personne…

La cadence s'est calmée mais Bill fait toujours de grandes enjambées et me distance rapidement. Il finit par ouvrir une porte en haut d'un nouvel escalier et nous émergeons dans un long couloir richement décoré. Il regarde des deux côtés puis soupire et se plante au milieu du couloir en retirant ses lunettes noires.

-Viens, c'est par-là.

Je le suis le long du couloir et il ouvre une porte en bois blanc à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. J'entre en premier et me retrouve dans une chambre comportant deux doubles lits, dont l'un est en désordre et l'autre couvert de valises éventrées.

-Tom et les autres sont en bas, ils assistent avec Anna à une conférence de presse… dit alors Bill en jetant son chapeau sur le lit supportant les valises.

-Et tu n'y vas pas ?

-Je suis censé être en Angleterre pour la promo d'un film, dit Bill avec un sourire malicieux. Mais seuls mes proches savent que c'est faux et que je suis allé te chercher à l'aéroport, ajoute-t-il en posant son manteau.

J'en fais autant puis m'assois sur le lit en désordre et soupire :

-Je suis claquée !

-Tu va rester ici cette nuit, dit alors Bill. Demain, nous irons prendre possession de ton appartement et tu pourras t'installer. Anna est allée ouvrir pour réceptionner tes meubles.

-Anna ?

-Oui, dit Bill. Même si elle t'en veut un peu, elle reste notre amie et elle a bien voulu aller ouvrir ton appartement à ta place. Bon, c'est aussi parce que je le lui ai demandé mais bon…

-Bill…

-Quoi ? Anna est toujours notre meilleure amie, tu ne lui as pas pris sa place.

-Non, bien évidemment, je dis en haussant les épaules. Seulement, avec ce qu'il s'est passé au chalet, je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait plus me connaître…

-Elle va faire comme Tom, dit Bill avec un sourire. Il suffira que tu lui parles pour qu'elle te pardonne.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Je m'allonge soudain sur le lit, les bras en croix, et Bill s'assoit près de moi. Je me redresse et il m'entoure les épaules de son bras, dépose un baiser sur ma tempe puis souffle :

-Je suis content… Tu es enfin près de moi. Je vais pouvoir me remettre à travailler normalement. Je crois que David avait des envies de meurtre ces derniers temps…

Je souris puis des paroles dans le couloir et le « bip » caractéristique de la serrure magnétique nous font lever la tête. La porte s'ouvre alors et je vois Tom apparaître, discutant vivement avec quelqu'un derrière lui. Je me lève et attends qu'il me voie :

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est ça… dit-il en regardant Georg derrière lui.

-Mais ? fait soudain Georg. Hé, Tom, regarde qui est là…

Tom se retourne et son regard accroche le mien. Je souris largement puis ouvre les bras et nous nous enlaçons durement :

-Marie ! T'es enfin là !

-Oui, enfin ! je dis en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, le serrant dans mes bras. Enfin ! Et pour un bon moment !

Je pars ensuite enlacer Georg et Gustav et, quand je tombe face à Anna qui me toise de son mètre quatre-vingt, j'hésite une seconde. Je tends ensuite la main droite en disant :

-Oublié ?

Elle considère ma main puis soupire et la serre vivement :

-Oublié ! fait-elle en m'agrippant et me serrant dans ses bras à m'en briser le dos.

Des hourras explosent alors derrière-moi et je me sépare d'Anna en riant. Je regarde tout le monde tour à tour, retourne près de Bill qui passe un bras sur mes épaules, et soupire. Je regarde autour de moi, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Voilà, je suis chez moi. Je suis chez moi, avec mes meilleurs amis, mon petit-ami, et les milliers de filles qui les adulent à travers le monde.

A cette pensée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et Bill m'embrasse brusquement sur la joue, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie :

-Bienvenue chez toi, Marie… fait-il en balançant devant mon nez une clef dorée suspendue à un poisson en bois.

Je prends la clef et regarde les quatre garçons et Anna. Je fais un sourire à la rousse et elle me le renvoie. Elle se détourne ensuite pour répondre à son portable qui se met à sonner, et Bill en profite pour décrocher le téléphone de l'hôtel et faire monter de quoi manger et faire la fête.

Je regarde autour de moi. Le désordre des garçons m'a manqué ces deux derniers mois. Je souris. Oui, je crois que je vais m'y plaire dans cette nouvelle vie. Ça va être dur au début, mais je ne suis pas toute seule et la France n'est jamais qu'à quelques heures de route d'ici.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Vers vingt-deux heures, et après plusieurs verres de champagne pas très fort et une bonne quantité de chips, Anna, Georg et Gustav retournent dans leurs chambres, et je reste avec les jumeaux qui sont écroulés dans le canapé sous la fenêtre. Ils ne sont pas soûls, ils tiennent plutôt bien l'alcool, très bien même, je dois dire. Non, ils sont simplement épuisés.

-Vous m'aidez à ranger un peu ? je demande gentiment en posant une main sur la tête de Bill qui me regarde.

Il baisse ensuite les yeux sur Tom et celui-ci soupire :

-Je ne t'oblige à rien, je dis en m'éloignant.

J'entends alors le canapé remuer et les bras nus de Tom apparaissent dans mon champ de vision alors que je suis en train de rassembler les vêtements que vomit une grande valise noire, littéralement éventrée sur le lit que je suis censé occuper cette nuit.

Je souris au guitariste et il m'aide à ranger les vêtements qui traînent, les siens et ceux de son frère. Il m'aide ensuite à tendre les draps et Bill annonce qu'il va prendre une douche. Il disparaît dans la salle de bains et, quand l'eau de la douche se fait entendre, Tom me demande :

-Dis Marie…

-Mhm ?

-Tu veux dormir avec Bill cette nuit ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, je dis en piquant un fard. Nous en sommes pas encore là, Tom, rassures-toi.

Je lui fais ensuite un sourire et il baisse la tête. Je baisse alors les épaules d'un geste las et ajoute :

-Tom, je ne vais pas te le voler, ton frère… Tu as si peur que ça qu'il s'éloigne de toi ?

-Plus que tout, Marie, me répond-t-il en pliant un de ses immenses pulls. Mon frère est tout ce que j'ai dans la vie, tu sais…

Il pose le pull dans une grande valise rouge puis ajoute :

-Depuis que nous sommes célèbres, il est la seule personne qui me comprenne, à qui je puisse me raccrocher quand ça va mal. Si tu me le prends, je n'aurais plus personne.

-Oh, Tom…

Je l'enlace brusquement, le tenant dos à moi, et il agrippe ses mains sur mes poignets.

Mon menton sur son épaule, ma joue contre la sienne, je souffle :

-Jamais Tom, jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi immorale que séparer des jumeaux. Je sais à quel point l'amour qu'un jumeau porte à son double est intense et je trouve méprisable de séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment aussi fort.

Il resserre ses mains sur mes poignets et je le repousse doucement. Il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui caresse les joues de mes mains puis retourne à mon rangement en silence, méditant sur les nouvelles craintes, fondées, du guitariste.

Un peu plus tard, je sors de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un pyjama bleu en satin, une serviette de bain sur la tête, et je m'assieds sur mon lit en regardant le poste de télévision allumé.

Il est plus de minuit mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Tom m'a succédée dans la salle d'eau et Bill est occupé à peigner ses longues mèches noires, assit en tailleur sur l'autre lit, les lourdes couvertures sur les jambes et une peluche assise dans le creux formé par ses genoux.

-Je suis contente d'être ici, je dis au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence trop pesant malgré les commentaires pressés du présentateur de la météo. Je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à l'Allemagne, tu sais… C'est tellement différent de la France…

-Tu m'étonnes, fait Bill doucement en tirant sur une mèche blonde. Il y a tellement de choses que vous avez et que nous n'avons pas… C'est à cause du Führer ça… Nous sommes des années en retard sur les autres pays…

Je pince les lèvres :

-Je déteste la guerre, je dis, les sourcils froncés. Je hais Hitler et tous les Nazis… Je trouve complètement idiot de se battre pour un bout de terre. Il y a tant à faire ailleurs…

-Nous ne sommes pas fiers, nous autres allemands, de la guerre contre les français, dit alors Bill. Nous n'en parlons jamais, nous avons terriblement honte, tu sais… Et encore plus car nous avons perdu…

Je baisse les yeux sur mes genoux, les lèvres pincées, puis je fais glisser la serviette de ma tête et la retourne pour finir de sécher mes mèches rouges. Tom sort alors de la salle de bains et je lui fais un sourire alors qu'il passe entre les deux lits pour rejoindre son côté. Il s'y assoit et, d'un geste adroit, détache ses dreads. Les longs tortillons lui tombent alors sur dans les reins et je les regarde avec intérêt.

-Mhm ? fait-il.

-Non, rien, je regardais tes dreads… Tu les as depuis longtemps, si j'en crois les interviews…

-Hum, depuis que j'ai dix ans, je crois, c'est ça, Bill ?

-Ouais…

-Et tu peux les défaire sans les couper ? je demande alors.

-Nein… Enfin si, je peux mais je devrais passer des heures et des heures à démêler mèche à mèche, et à souffrir, surtout. Si je ne veux plus de dreads, je devrais me raser le crâne et, entre nous, je ne le souhaite absolument pas.

-Moi non plus, dit Bill. Mon frère sans ses dreads ça ferait trop bizarre.

Je rigole doucement puis me glisse sous mes couvertures et, une main soutenant ma tête, en appui sur un coude, je regarde les deux frangins allongés l'un près de l'autre. Tom s'est tourné vers la télévision tandis que Bill zappe. Finalement, il éteint le poste et s'allonge en soupirant :

-Je suis ruiné… J'ai mal partout.

-Et moi donc, dit Tom, un livre dans les mains. Tiens ? D'où vient ce chien ?

-Un chien ? je demande, étonnée.

-Lui, dit Bill en levant le bras pour que je voie la peluche blanche ébouriffée qu'il tient dans la main. C'est une fan qui me l'a donnée hier… Une gamine de treize ans, ajoute-t-il en me regardant par-dessus le livre de Tom.

« Bien rattrapé… » je songe en passant ma langue sur mes dents.

-Jalousie, jalousie… chantonne alors Tom à mi-voix.

-Mais non, je dis en me mettant sur le dos. Pas du tout. De toutes façons, ces gamines n'ont aucunes chances, je dis alors, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Ha ouais ? fait-il en se vautrant en travers des jambes de Tom qui piaille de mécontentement.

-Ouais, je dis, ma langue coincée entre mes dents. Parce que je suis là…

Un silence étonné passe dans la chambre et je fais un clin d'œil aux deux garçons puis éteint ma lampe de chevet et me tourne de l'autre côté.


	12. Chapter 11 Emmenagement

_ Hello ! Enfin une update ! En regardant la date de publication du dernier chap, je me rendu compte que ca datait un peu lol ! Erreur reparée ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les comms !_

_Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Emmenagement et points de suture...**

-C'est vide…

Telle fut ma première constatation quand, le lendemain de mon arrivée en Allemagne, je pris possession de mon appartement, situé dans le centre ville de Hamburg, avec une vue splendide sur une vaste place entourée de magasins.

Accompagnée d'Anna qui ne travaillait pas ce jour, nous avons gagné mon appartement et, aussitôt, avons commencé à installer mes meubles qui se faisaient trop rares pour remplir tout l'espace du quatre pièces que les garçons m'avaient généreusement acheté – chose que j'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'Anna vende la mèche sans faire attention, comme toujours.

-Ils n'auraient pas du, je dis ensuite en ouvrant la fenêtre pour changer l'air qui sent le renfermé.

-Quoi ? Te l'acheter ? demande Anna, penchée par une autre fenêtre, regardant en bas. C'est Bill qui en a eu l'idée. Et puis c'est un petit appartement, il n'a pas coûté bien cher. De plus, si tu t'en vas un jour, il ne sera pas perdu, je te rappelle que je vis à l'hôtel…

-Exact, je fais, un index levé. Bien ! je dis ensuite. Que faire ? C'est bien trop vide à mon goût…

-Si tu as un peu d'argent, on peut aller faire les magasins de meubles, propose alors la rousse. Il te faudrait un canapé, une table basse, une salle à manger, quelques rangements, un poste de télévision…

-Je n'ai sûrement pas assez pour payer tout ça, si j'ai mille euros, c'est le bout du monde, je dis en faisant la moue. Il va falloir que je me trouve du travail…

-Du travail ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Heu, je dois bien manger quand même, je dis, étonnée.

-Et si les garçons s'en vont en tournée, tu vas rester coincée ici pour assurer ton travail ? Ça m'étonnerait, dit Anna, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'avoue alors, les joues rouges.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu écrivais, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Les Allemands aiment les auteurs français, dit mon amie. Nous sommes nombreux à parler français presque couramment, tu sais. Et je connais une maison d'édition pas loin et très sympa.

-Tu connais ?

-Mon cousin la dirige…

-Ha… Je vois. Cependant, je doute que mes écrits plaisent.

-On verra bien. Et puis, même si tu ne publies qu'un seul livre, sa vente pourra te permettre de vivre quelques temps, non ?

-Je ne sais pas… Enfin, on verra ! Pour l'instant, l'urgence c'est de m'installer. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que les meubles de ma chambre, et un clic-clac pour dormir.

-On va aller t'acheter un lit, ton clic-clac servira de canapé dans ton salon, dit Anna en montrant ledit meuble posé en vrac sous la fenêtre, recouvert d'une housse en plastique. Une table basse, il y en a pour quelques euros dans tout bon magasin de meubles en kit. Des commodes et chiffonniers, aussi. Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider à payer une partie de ces trucs. Tu me rembourseras plus tard.

-Quoi ? Non, Anna, je ne peux pas.

-Encore ta maudite morale ? Ecoute, Marie, dit Anna en fronçant les sourcils. Entre nanas, il faut se serrer les coudes, ok ?

Je serre les dents puis accepte en marmonnant. La seconde d'après, nous sommes en bas de l'immeuble et Anna me traîne dans la rue pour attraper un tram.

Nous passons ensuite la fin de la matinée à aller de magasin en magasin sans rien acheter. Nous faisons une pause à un café pour grignoter quelque chose à midi, puis nous repartons et, alors que nous poussons la porte d'un petit magasin de vente en vrac, le genre de magasin qui vent aussi bien des meubles que de la vaisselle ou des vêtements, je pile au beau milieu de l'entrée :

-Celui-là, je dis en montrant du menton un lit à Anna.

-Ce truc ? dit mon amie en regardant le lit énorme, deux places, à la tête et au pied de lit en chêne massif finement ciselé et deux matelas superposés. Mais c'est vieux…

-C'est vieux mais c'est solide, dit un vendeur en approchant.

-Vous parlez français ? je dis, surprise.

-Suffisamment pour vous comprendre, dit le vendeur en me souriant. Vous venez de France ?

-Moi non, dit Anna. Je vis ici. Mais mon amie est arrivée hier et nous cherchons à meubler un peu son appartement…

-Je vois… dit le vendeur. Hum… ce lit est à deux cent euros.

-C'est tout ? je dis, les sourcils haussés. Mais…

-Il est en exposition depuis près de trois mois, le bois a joué à force que les gens l'essayent mais il est en très bon état. Il vous durera plusieurs années, croyez-moi.

Je pince les lèvres et regarde Anna qui s'approche du lit, montant de ce fait sur le podium où il est exposé. Elle laisse filer sa main sur les ciselures du pied de lit, puis sur les draps et regarde de près les moulures de la tête de lit.

-Il est abîmé ici… fait-elle alors. Une éraflure… Et là, le pied est fendu… Cent cinquante euros, dit-elle ensuite.

Le vendeur plisse le nez. Je regarde Anna, choquée par son audace, puis soudain, le vendeur tire un carnet de la poche arrière de son pantalon, gribouille quelque chose dessus puis hoche la tête :

-Vendu, fait-il. Cent cinquante euros et il est à vous. Nous vous le livrons dès ce soir, démonté, et nous vous le montons pour un supplément de dix euros.

-Ça va, je dis. C'est raisonnable.

-On prend, dit Anna.

Je le vois qui saisit la bretelle de son sac et je l'arrête en ouvrant mon propre sac. Je suis alors le vendeur et vais payer le lit pendant qu'Anna regarde deux déménageurs retirer les matelas et démonter le lit en un tournemain.

**88888888888888888888 **

-Je suis contente, je fais en sortant d'un magasin de textiles, d'énormes sacs dans les mains, remplis de coussins, de rideaux et de draps, en accord avec mon clic-clac et l'appartement.

-Deux cent euros pour un lit, quatre coussins, six paires de rideaux et de doubles-rideaux, et deux parures de draps, c'est une affaire, c'est clair. Mais on ne va pas en rester-là. Allons rentrer tout ça chez toi et retournons fouiner un peu pour te dégoter une salle à manger digne de ce nom, une table de cuisine et deux chaises, un meuble de télé et une table basse. Tu as un ordinateur ?

-Oui, je dis en hochant la tête tout en montant dans le tram heureusement désert à cette heure de l'après-midi. Mais je le poserais sur le bar en attendant…

-On va bien trouver un petit meuble en kit pour le mettre, ne t'en fait pas, dit Anna avec un grand sourire. Un truc design, en métal et bois, très joli.

Elle me fait un grand sourire puis je me mets à rire et le tram nous ramène en bas de mon immeuble, un vieil immeuble de style victorien, restauré avec soin. Mon appartement se trouve au second étage mais nous prenons quand même l'ascenseur pour monter, chargées comme nous sommes. Nous déposons ensuite nos paquets dans l'entrée de l'appartement et redescendons mais, en passant près de la conciergerie, je demande à Anna de dire à la vieille concierge de veiller si des livreurs du magasin de meubles ne viennent pas livrer un lit. Elle nous promet d'aller leur ouvrir et de les surveiller tout le temps qu'ils passeront là-haut. Je la remercie d'un « Danke » joyeux puis nous repartons arpenter les magasins.

**88888888888888888888888 **

Alors que nous sommes dans une grande surface en train de regarder ce qu'ils ont comme lampe de chevet, chevets et autres babioles, mon portable se met à sonner et je décroche :

-Hallo geliebt ! (1)

-Hey ! je fais avec un grand sourire. Salut !

-Comment tu vas ? me dit Bill. Vous êtes où, j'entends un de ces bruits de fond…

-Au supermarché, je dis. Non, c'est moche ça…

-Hein ?

-Non, je parlais à Anna, je dis. Elle me montrait une lampe affreuse. Tu es où toi, il y a du bruit aussi derrière toi…

-Nous sommes à une signature, dit Bill. Mais je t'appelle pour te demander si tu peux passer au studio ce soir…

-Ce soir ? Pourquoi donc ? On se voit demain…

-Tu verras, dit alors Bill, mystérieusement.

-Bill…

-Nein, nein, fait-il. Tu sauras ce soir. Aller, Küsse… An diesem Abend. (2)

Et il raccroche. Je regarde mon portable, surprise, puis Anna demande :

-Il voulait quoi ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête…

-Il m'a demandé de passer au studio ce soir…

Anna hausse les sourcils :

-Ha bon ? Pourquoi donc, je croyais qu'ils devaient travailler très tard…

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin, en tous cas…

-Bah ! fait alors Anna en haussant les épaules. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, on verra bien.

Je fais une moue puis nous continuons à regarder les lampes de chevet. Anna me dégote une lampe halogène en chrome du plus bel effet mais son prix reste un peu cher. Nous l'abandonnons donc un peu tristement pour nous rabattre sur un lampadaire tout simple, au pied droit en bois clair, entouré d'un cordon en soie que je vais m'empresser de retirer car il ne plait pas du tout.

La nuit tombe doucement sur Hamburg et, dans nos sacs, nous avons diverses babioles, encore du tissu, un lampadaire et deux lampes de chevet ainsi qu'une commande pour deux chevets de lit dans le même esprit que le lit, et une commode en bois blanc pour mon salon.

-Ha ! je fais en voyant la concierge jaillir de chez elle.

-Ihr Bett ist angekommen, ich machte, wie Sie mir gesagt haben, Fräulein! s'exclame-t-elle à tout allure.

-Votre lit est arrivé, j'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit, mademoiselle ! me traduit Anna presque en simultané.

-Ha, Danke, je dis en hochant la tête.

Je récupère ma clef et lui glisse un billet de cinq euros au passage. Elle me fait un grand sourire, limite si elle ne me serre pas dans ses bras, puis Anna et moi montons à mon appartement en discutant, traînant nos sacs.

-Wouahhh ! je fais en voyant l'imposant meuble monté au beau milieu de la chambre, comme un jouet posé-là. Ça rend bien, non ?

-Si. Aller, je vais t'aider à tendre les draps dessus, on va ranger un peu notre bazar puis on file au studio voir ce que ton mec nous veut.

-Mon mec, mon mec… Bill, je rectifie en secouant la tête.

Elle me tire la langue puis nous vidons nos sacs sur le lit et, pendant que je monte le lampadaire dans le salon, Anna fait mon lit avec une des parures que nous avons achetées plus tôt.

-Tada ! je fais en allumant le lampadaire. Génial !

-Marie, viens voir ! dit alors Anna.

Je me rue dans la chambre :

-Super ! je dis. Merci beaucoup !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la remercier puis l'aide à ranger un peu, à pousser le lit là où je veux qu'il soit, puis nous quittons l'appartement pour gagner le studio, à trois rues de là.

-Ouh là…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffle Anna alors que nous sommes en vue du studio. Mais c'est quoi ce monde ?

Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le plus loin possible mais des centaines de têtes lui barrent la vue aussi, prenant le taureau par les cornes, elle dégaine sa carte de presse, me prend par le poignet puis se fraie un passage en bramant en allemand :

-Presse ! Laissez-passer ! Presse ! Poussez-vous !

La foule monstrueuse de filles en chaleur s'écarte et nous réussissons à remonter le groupe mais soudain, un cordon de policiers nous arrête :

-Man rückt nicht vor! dit un policier habillé d'un blouson vert où s'étalent les lettres POLIZEI.

-Je suis de la presse, dit Anna. Laissez-nous passer, monsieur l'agent, je suis l'attachée de presse du groupe.

Elle montre alors sa carte de presse, puis une carte plastifiée noire avec au dos le logo du groupe, et l'agent les regarde toutes les deux avant de finalement hocher la tête. Anna saute alors par-dessus la barrière et, comme je vais en faire autant, le policier m'arrête mais Anna vient à ma rescousse en parlant au policier qui me laisse finalement passer.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? je demande alors que nous fonçons vers l'entrée du studio, croulant sous les sifflets et les insultes.

-La vérité, dit Anna en poussant la porte vitrée du studio.

-Quoi ? Mais Anna…

-Il ne m'a pas cru de toutes façons, dit la rousse en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais il m'a laissée passer…

-Parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais de la presse française.

-Ha… J'ai cru que tu avais dit…

-Aussi, dit Anna en souriant.

Je lui tire la langue puis nous longeons le couloir rapidement et Anna tourne brusquement à droite :

-C'est quoi ça dehors ? demande-telle sèchement en anglais. Vous avez fait quoi pour que toutes ces filles en chaleur se massent ici ?

-Mais rien ! se défend Bill en bondissant de son fauteuil.

-Ça suffit, je dis alors que je sens que la colère dépasse le chanteur. Et si tu nous expliquais calmement ? C'était ça que je devais voir ?

-Non, marmonne Bill en se rasseyant près de son frère. Sûrement une sale taupe qui a encore divulgué je ne sais quelle rumeur sur nous…

-Ou sur moi, je dis.

-Toi ?

-Je te rappelle qu'hier soir, tu n'étais pas à la conférence de presse et que ce matin, on te voit quitter l'hôtel avec Anna et moi sur les talons, je réplique, les poings sur les hanches. Il aura suffit d'une groupie pour faire passer la rumeur… Oh Seigneur, je fais ensuite en français.

-Quoi ? dit Anna, parlant pour les autres.

-Et moi qui pensais être tranquille encore quelques jours… je soupire en anglais, m'appuyant contre un haut tabouret. Quoi que…

-Mhm ? fait Bill. Explique…

-Quand je suis passée avec Anna à l'instant, on nous a bien sifflées mais personne ne m'a apostrophée…

Un silence lourd passe dans la pièce puis soudain David entre dans le studio en nous faisant sursauter :

-Vous deux, fait-il à Anna et moi. Prenez ça et escortez les garçons jusqu'à la voiture.

Il nous donne alors deux cartes passées sur des cordons blancs et je vois sur la carte plastifiée, ma photo à côté du mot « Sicherheit ».

-Sécurité, je suppose ? je demande en passant le cordon sur ma nuque.

-Exactement, dit David. Aller, on y va, je n'ai pas l'intention de crécher ici cette nuit, ma femme m'attend. Hop, hop, hop !

Il frappe dans ses mains et les garçons se lèvent. En deux secondes, ils sont parés pour sortir, manteaux et lunettes noires, sac à l'épaule.

Anna et moi les précédons dans le hall du studio puis, une fois tout le monde prêt, nous sortons. Aussitôt des hurlements me vrillent les oreilles et je ferme les yeux. Je le rouvre cependant bien vite en sentant une présence près de moi.

-Hey toi ! je fais en anglais. Retourne d'où tu viens !

Un garde du corps se rue sur la fille qui a réussit à passer les barrières et qui s'est agrippée à Tom. Elle le tient solidement par le bras pendant que des flashs retentissent de partout et, excédée, je lui vole dans les plumes et lui prend le bras d'un geste vif.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle ne résiste pas et je l'envoi balader sans ménagement avant de passer un bras sur les épaules de Tom et de le pousser jusqu'à la fourgonnette noire où Bill vient de s'engouffrer. Tom s'y rue aussitôt et j'attends que Georg et Gustav soient montés pour en faire autant. Les gardes du corps de ces derniers montent dans une autre voiture et, pestant et marmonnant, je m'effondre près d'Anna.

-Quelle bande de chipies ! je fais. Ça va, Tom, elle ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-J'aurais certainement un beau bleu, dit le guitariste en regardant son bras meurtri. Merci, Marie… T'es costaud dis voir…

-C'était une crevette cette gamine, je ronchonne en croisant les bras. Fichus fans, tiens !

-Marie est jalouse ! dit alors Anna en me bourrant les côtes.

-Humph ! je fais.

Un éclat de rire jaillit alors puis la voiture quitte le parking du studio et s'engage dans les rues de la ville pour ramener chaque membre du groupe chez lui.

Nous déposons Georg en premier, devant un petit immeuble où son garde du corps l'accompagne, puis Gustav, en banlieue, aux abords d'une grande maison familiale, et enfin les jumeaux, dans le centre ville, non loin de mon appartement.

-Monte avec eux, dit David en se tournant sur son siège pour me regarder. J'ai cru comprendre que tu habitais pas loin, tu pourras rentrer chez toi à pieds. Anna, on te dépose à ton hôtel ?

-Ja… Danke.

Les portes s'ouvrent alors et je descends après avoir embrassé Anna sur les deux joues pour la remercier d'avoir sacrifié son jour de repos pour crapahuter avec moi en ville. Je suis ensuite les jumeaux dans l'immeuble, veillant à ce que personne ne soit aux alentours, puis nous montons dans le noir les deux étages que compose le minuscule immeuble, coincé entre deux autres immeubles plus grands.

-Te voici chez nous, dit Bill en allumant la lampe d'un long couloir tout blanc, après avoir ouvert une porte banale en bois brun.

-Hans et Janna Schümmer, hein… je fais avec un sourire en regardant l'étiquette sur la sonnette.

Bill me tire la langue puis nous entrons et Tom disparaît aussitôt dans un couloir sur la gauche. Je questionne Bill du regard mais celui-ci hausse les épaules et m'invite à poser mon manteau.

-Vous faites le ménage tout seuls ? je demande en regardant autour de moi, surprise par la propreté des lieux alors que je sais les garçons un poil bordéliques.

-Non, Janna le fait pour nous…

-Je me disais aussi… Qui est Janna ?

-La femme qui vit ici, dit Bill en souriant. Elle et son mari vivent à l'étage du dessous, l'immeuble est à eux et ils nous louent cet appartement dans le plus strict anonymat. Nous y sommes très bien, Tom et moi, pas de paparazzi ni de folles amoureuses.

Je hausse un sourcil, et Bill me sourit. Je lui renvoi son sourire puis il me propose quelque chose à boire. J'accepte une bière et il me la lance depuis la cuisine. Je la décapsule d'un mouvement du poignet et, alors que je visite l'appartement, tout du moins la pièce principale, Bill me demande :

-Il te plait ton appartement, au fait ?

-Il est très bien, je dis en souriant. Juste une chose… Vous n'auriez pas du me l'acheter, c'est trop, je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu parles ! dit Bill en avalant une gorgée de bière. Tu mérites que je te fasse tous les cadeaux de la Terre, Marie. Tu es la fille la plus formidable du monde.

Je rougis violemment sous les compliments et Bill m'enlace en posant sa bière sur la table basse en verre du salon où je me trouve. Je me serre contre lui, ma bière à la main, puis je fais :

-Vous avez de quoi dîner ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Janna a peut-être fait des courses, je l'ignore…

-Je vais vous faire à manger, je dis en allant dans la cuisine.

-Non, ne te casse pas la tête, on fera livrer une pizza…

Je secoue la tête :

-Non, non, je suis là alors autant que je serve à quelque chose. Où est Tom au fait ? Tom ! j'appelle. Tom ?

-Je vais voir dans sa chambre, dit Bill en s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

Je me tourne alors vers le petit frigo posé dans un coin, près d'une machine à laver, et je farfouille dedans un moment. J'en extirpe un paquet de fromage râpé, de la sauce tomate, du jambon… Il y a aussi quelques œufs et je demande :

-Bill ! Vous préférez manger quoi ?

J'attends la réponse en regardant dans les placards au-dessus de l'évier mais personne ne me répond :

-Bill ?

-Marie, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? fait soudain Bill depuis le fond du couloir.

-Heu… Oui…

Je m'engouffre dans le couloir un peu sombre et me dirige vers la lumière qui provient d'une porte ouverte tout au fond :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y… Oh Seigneur ! Tom !

Je me précipite sur lui et Bill s'écarte :

-Mais enfin, comment est-ce arrivé ? je fais, alarmée, en regardant les serviettes sanguinolentes en tas sur le sol. Tom ! Bill, répondez-moi…

-Je ne sais pas… dit Tom, tout pâle, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, appuyé contre le mur de carrelage. Quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture en bas, j'ai sentit quelque chose d'humide et j'ai vu que je saignais…

Il ferme les yeux et je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le carrelage. Je repousse la main qu'il tient crispée sur une serviette de toilette déjà rougie, et je retire doucement la serviette :

-Mon Dieu… Ce n'est pas très joli…

Soudain, j'ai un flash. Je vois la fille qui s'est ruée sur Tom pour l'empoigner. Je me revois l'envoyer valser. Je la revois tomber lourdement et soudain, un éclat argenté m'ébloui.

-Un couteau, je dis. C'est la fille qui a brisé le barrage, je dis en regardant Bill. Elle avait un couteau à la main… Et merde tiens ! J'aurais du le voir ! Quelle conne !

-Du calme, dit alors Tom. Ce n'est rien, un bon pansement et c'est soigné…

-Je pense pas non, je dis en me relevant, ayant soigneusement reposé la main de Tom sur la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner. La plaie fait presque dix centimètres de long, Tom, il te faut des points.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'hôpital ! dit Bill. Pas sans nos gardes du corps…

-Alors appelle un médecin, je dis. Et vite parce que ton frère a perdu pas mal de sang. Aller ! je fais alors qu'il ne bouge pas.

Bill disparaît alors et je me tourne vers Tom. Je passe son autre bras sur ma nuque et l'entraîne au salon où je l'installe sur le canapé de façon à ce que le médecin puisse aisément recoudre la plaie. Derrière-moi, Bill déblatère à toute vitesse en allemand, pendu au téléphone, avant de raccrocher, ou plutôt de jeter le combiné sur son socle :

-Ruhe bitte… je fais, les sourcils froncés. Du calme s'il te plait… Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du empêcher cette fille d'avancer.

Bill me regarde, furieux, puis il fait volte face et sort sur le balcon. Je soupire puis regarde Tom qui détourne la tête. J'en fait autant et nous attendons ensuite un médecin dans le silence le plus total.

**888888888888888888 **

Le médecin est en train de suturer la plaie et je suis refoulée dans la cuisine. Bill est près de moi, assit sur le plan de travail, faisant tinter ses bagues contre sa bouteille de bière vide depuis longtemps.

-S'il te plait, je fais au bout d'un moment. Arrête, ça m'agace…

Il s'arrête, pose sa bouteille près de lui puis croise les doigts. Je pose alors ma main sur les siennes et il soupire. Au même moment, le médecin nous annonce qu'il a finit et je laisse Bill deviser avec lui, m'approchant de Tom qui somnole :

-Ca va ? je demande doucement en m'asseyant sur la table basse.

Il hoche la tête avec un maigre sourire et je lui caresse la main. Un large bandage entoure son torse puis j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer et Bill revient en disant :

-Tom va devoir rester couché deux bons jours, le temps que son sang se régénère et que la plaie cicatrise. Après, pas question de porter quoi ce soit pendant une semaine, et cela inclus une guitare.

Tom gémit alors et Bill s'excuse :

-C'est un ordre du médecin… Mais c'est David qui va être furieux, ajoute-t-il. Pas moyen de répéter sans guitariste…

Il me regarde alors et je comprends aussitôt où il veut en venir :

-Ha non, sûrement pas ! je fais. Je ne joue pas de guitare…

-Mais il me faut un guitariste, gémit alors Bill. Marie…

-Non, non, je suis désolée, je fais en secouant la tête. Vous n'aurez qu'à jouer sur bande, c'est tout. Et puis, si je vais au studio avec vous, qui va veiller sur Tom ? Ha mon Dieu, et dire que je viens d'arriver et que je n'ai même pas profité de mon appartement… Enfin…

Un silence passe et Bill se lève.

-Tu veux dîner ? je demande. Je peux faire des pâtes, il n'est que neuf heures et demi…

-Non, je vais faire livrer une pizza.

-Comme tu veux…

Je le regarde alors se diriger vers le téléphone et, jetant un œil sur Tom qui s'est endormi, je me lève et rejoint Bill. Je passe mes bras sur sa fine taille et m'excuse doucement :

-T'inquiète, fait-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes. C'est rien… Je suis juste mal à l'aise à cause de Tom, s'il n s'en sort pas, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! je fais brutalement en reculant.

-Marie, Tom est mon frère, je l'aime plus que tout, sans lui je ne pourrais pas vivre… Ou alors si misérablement…

-Tu dramatises, je dis alors, retrouvant mon calme. Tom est entre de bonnes mains, le médecin lui a donné des médicaments, il l'a soigné. D'ici quelques jours, tout ira bien.

-Si tu le dis…

-J'en suis convaincue !

Et je croise les bras, le défiant de dire quelque chose d'autre. Il préfère se détourner et décrocher le téléphone. Je vais alors dans la cuisine et termine ma bière.

**888888888888888888 **

Il est trois heures du matin. Bill est allé se coucher depuis longtemps et moi je veille sur Tom. Il est toujours sur le canapé, il a mangé un peu de pizza et maintenant, il dort paisiblement. Moi, je suis bien incapable de fermer l'œil. Roulée en boule dans un fauteuil, je regarde un film en noir et blanc, en allemand, sur une chaîne mise au hasard, mais je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire, je n'y comprends pas grand chose du reste…

Affublée d'un t-shirt de Tom prêté par Bill quelques heures plus tôt, je pense à tout et rien, passant distraitement mes doigts le long de ma jambe parfaitement épilée. J'hésite à aller me coucher. Bill m'a proposé d'occuper le lit de Tom cette nuit mais j'hésite. Et s'il se réveille et a mal ? Un coup d'œil sur le guitariste m'informe qu'il dort paisiblement et, finalement, je me décide. Je me déplie de mon fauteuil et marche, pieds nus – je me suis permise de prendre une douche et j'en ai profité pour laver les serviettes souillées –, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Tom.

Les lumières de la rue donnent des formes sinistres aux objets qui encombrent les étagères de la pièce, et je tourne la tête vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Bill. A ma grande surprise, il y a de la lumière et, doucement, je pousse le panneau. Je vois alors mon Bill, assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la noirceur de la nuit.

-Tu ne dors pas ? je demande à voix basse.

-Je ne peux pas… répond-t-il en me regardant par le biais de la vitre.

Il soupire alors puis se lève et retourne sur son lit défait. Je le regarde et soudain, il tapote la couette à sa droite et je lui fais un petit sourire. Je me glisse tout contre lui et il me serre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je soupire puis il éteint la lampe et je ferme les yeux.

* * *

_(1) Salut chérie !_


	13. Chapter 12 Journée Paresseuse

_Voila le douxieme chapitre ! Rassurez-vous, vous avez encore de quoi lire, la fic est loi d'être finie !!_

_Aller, bonne lecture ! Et merci à Zairoon d'avoir corrigé mes fautes _

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai un peu de mal à me situer. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, il y a beaucoup de bruit dehors et il fait plutôt sombre dans la pièce. Je remarque alors qu'il y aussi du bruit _dans_ l'appartement et je tends l'oreille, en appui sur les coudes.

-Mais enfin ! rugit une voix que je reconnais comme celle de David. Qui va le remplacer ? En tous cas, pour le prochain concert, tu as intérêt à être sur tes pattes, toi !

-Mais arrêtez de crier ! dit soudain la voix d'Anna. Vous allez réveiller Marie, nom d'un chien.

Elle parle en anglais alors qu'elle pourrait parler en allemand, et je soupire en me réinstallant contre l'oreiller. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle fait exprès de parler en anglais pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Je réalise alors que j'ai passé la nuit dans le lit de Bill, avec lui, et je me tourne sur le dos en m'asseyant. Si je me lève maintenant, un gros malentendu risque d'éclater… Mais si j'attends encore, je risque de manquer participer à la conversation animée qui se déroule dans le salon.

Je me lève alors et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en restant debout derrière la porte à demi fermée. Posant une main sur la poignée, je jette un œil dans le couloir et remarque qu'un rideau l'obstrue du côté du salon. Je soupire et fonce dans la chambre de Tom où j'ai posé mes affaires la veille. Aussitôt, je m'habille puis me glisse dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir un peu.

-Ha tu es réveillée, fait soudain Bill en apparaissant.

Je sursaute puis dit :

-Tu aurais du me réveiller quand tu t'es levé…

-Non, tu t'es couchée tard, je voulais que tu dormes un peu…

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je le repousse gentiment puis demande :

-C'est toi qui as prévenu Anna et David ?

-Non, ils sont montés quand ils sont venus nous chercher pour aller au studio, dit Bill en soupirant, s'adossant au mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu délavé. Comme je ne répondais pas à l'interphone, Anna est montée et elle a fait monter David quand elle a vu Tom sur le canapé…

Je pince les lèvres puis nous quittons la salle de bains et, aussitôt, Anna et David me toisent comme si j'avais soudain des cornes sur la tête :

-Bonjour, je leur réponds.

-Heu… bonjour, Marie, fait David en détournant brusquement la tête.

-Ça va ? je demande ensuite à Tom qui est légèrement assis contre l'accoudoir du canapé, une couverture sur lui.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire puis Bill s'approche de moi avec une tasse de café et je me rends compte que j'ai une faim du diable. Il y a d'autres tasses sur la table basse et je m'installe aux pieds de Tom, sur le canapé, bien en face de David et Anna. Bill, lui, s'installe sur l'accoudoir près de la tête de son frère et David dit :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut un autre guitariste, au moins pour les répétitions. On pourrait jouer sur bande aussi…

-On n'aura pas le choix, dit alors Bill sur un ton sombre. Personne ne peut remplacer Tom près de moi, tu le sais parfaitement, David.

Un silence passe puis le manager se lève alors en disant :

-Bon, vous avez quartier libre aujourd'hui, le temps que je voie ce qu'on peut faire. Marie, tu pourrais me décrire la fille qui a agressé Tom ?

Je soupire en fouillant ma mémoire :

-Quinze ans environ, un mètre cinquante, brune aux cheveux courts… Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Il hoche la tête puis Anna et lui repartent et je les regarde monter dans le camion depuis le balcon. Je rentre ensuite dans l'appartement et regarde Bill qui discute avec son frère :

-Tu veux aller à la salle de bains ? demande alors Bill. Je vais t'y accompagner, alors…

Je le regarde aider Tom à se lever du canapé puis ils disparaissent derrière le rideau et je me pose dans le canapé devant la télévision allumée.

Midi s'annonce par le jingle du journal télévisé allemand et je me tourne pour voir les titres, occupée à préparer des œufs brouillés et des pattes pour les garçons et moi-même. La sonnette de l'appartement retentit alors et je coupe les gaz sous mes casseroles pour aller ouvrir, faisant signe à Bill de ne pas bouger.

-Georg ! Gustav ! je fais en entrouvrant la porte. Entrez…

Nous nous faisons la bise et Gustav demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Marie ?

-J'ai passé la nuit là, je dis en retournant à la cuisine. Mais ne pensez pas tout de suite à des choses, hein !

-Qui nous ? dit Georg en regardant Bill à qui il vient de serrer la main. Tu nous connais, voyons…

-Justement, je dis. Vous restez déjeuner ? Il y a assez…

-Et parce qu'en plus tu te coltines le repas ? dit Gustav. Bill…

-Quoi ? fait-il. Elle a voulut le faire, je vais pas l'en empêcher, tu sais tout comme moi que je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner…

-Ha ça…

-C'est si mauvais que ça ? je demande en souriant malicieusement à Bill qui rougit et tourne la tête. Je te taquine, je fais ensuite. Viens donc m'aider…

Il ronchonne puis se lève et me rejoint dans la petite cuisine. Je lui demande de prendre les couverts pour dresser la table et Gustav dit :

-Ha ça, il sait faire !

-Je retiens ! fait Bill, une poignée de fourchettes à la main. La prochaine fois, tu y as droit !

Ce petit intermède fait rire tout le monde, Tom y comprit, puis la conversation devient plus grave et se met à tourner autour de l'agression de Tom :

-Comment voulez-vous que l'on retrouve cette nana ? Il y a des milliers de filles qui se massent devant notre studio et tous les endroits où nous mettons les pieds, dit Georg, assis dans un fauteuil. En plus c'est principalement des gamines nos fans…

-Merci, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai dit « principalement » tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, dit Georg, un brin espiègle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne vaut mieux pas s'acharner, je crois… Tom n'est plus en danger si j'ai bien compris David…

-Non, dit Tom en secouant la tête. Mais je suis coincé ici, je ne peux pas sortir, je peux à peine me lever…

-Ça te fait mal ? demande alors Gustav.

-Assez, ouais, dit Tom. Mais j'encaisse, j'ai connu pire.

Personne ne relève et je regarde Bill qui aligne les couverts sur la table près de la baie-vitrée. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et je retourne à mon déjeuner pour l'empêcher de brûler.

Une fois que tout est prêt, nous passons à table mais Tom est malheureusement obligé de rester sur le canapé. Georg décide alors de rapprocher la table dudit canapé pour que Tom ne se sente pas trop seul.

Après le repas, alors que je racle le fond de ma tasse de café avec le bout de ma petite cuillère, pour ne rien ramasser, simplement pour jouer avec le restant de liquide brun, Georg propose une sortie en ville. Je décline aussitôt l'invitation :

-Pourquoi ? fait-il, surpris. Si je comprends bien tu as besoin de trucs pour ton appart, non ?

-Oui mais non, je fais en secouant la tête. Par contre…

Je tourne la tête vers Bill qui, le menton dans une main, tourne les yeux vers moi avant de dire :

-Nan… Je sors pas…

-Si, je dis. Tu vas aller prendre l'air avec Georg et Gustav.

-Nan.

-Bill…

-Nan j'ai dit, je vais rester avec Tom.

Je pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils :

-Pire qu'un gosse. Je vais rester avec lui et toi tu files dehors. Tu as déjà faillit tout démolir hier soir et j'ai pas du tout envie de m'en prendre une par inadvertance.

-Bill ! gronde soudain Gustav.

-Quoi ? fait celui-ci. Nan j'ai rien fait hier soir !

-Non, il n'a rien fait et heureusement pour lui, simplement j'aurais pas aimé être à la place du téléphone…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et Bill rougit. Je souris avec une pointe de satisfaction puis j'insiste un peu, et Bill finit par céder. Par moment, je crois qu'il ne peut rien me refuser, et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la vérité…

Bill, Gustav et Georg partis, je reste seule avec Tom qui zappe inlassablement pendant que je range les restes du déjeuner. Je repousse ensuite la table contre la baie vitrée, tire les stores puis retourne dans le bout de salon.

-Redresse-toi, je dis à Tom.

Il s'exécute en grimacant et je m'installe dans le coin du canapé où il est installé. Il s'appuie ensuite contre mes cuisses que je croise pour lui faire une sorte d'oreiller, en disant :

-Marie… Je suis désolée de vous causer du soucis..

-Vous ?

-A Bill et toi… C'est de ma faute si tu dois faire usage de ton autorité sur lui…

-Mais non, je dis avec un sourire en posant une main sur le front du dreadeux. Pas du tout… Tu n'y es pour rien. Je vous aime, Bill et toi, comme si vous étiez mes petits-frères… Et je ne veux que votre bien-être. Etre chanteur c'est bien, être renommé aussi, mais vous êtes loin de votre famille à longueur de temps…

-Tu es un peu notre maman de substitution, dit alors Tom en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je lui renvoie le même type de sourire puis je dis :

-Ne t'avise pas de redire ça devant Bill, il ferait un scandale.

Nous nous mettons à rire puis le générique d'une série policière nous fait taire et nous regardons cette série, célèbre même en France : Rex, le chien policier.

-Tu as des animaux, Marie ? me demande soudain Tom.

-J'ai et j'avais, je dis en regardant devant moi.

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai un chat depuis deux ans et il y a environ quatre ans, j'avais un chien. Il est mort d'une leucémie. Encore avant, j'avais deux chats et un autre chien, les deux chats sont morts de vieillesse et le chien on l'a fait piquer, il faisait des crises d'épilepsie.

-Une leucémie ? Je savais pas qu'un chien pouvait avoir ce genre de maladie…

-Moi non plus. Mais je ne désespère pas, mes parents vont peut-être bien reprendre un chien.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Hum, c'est vrai que je vis ici maintenant… Je ne sais pas, peut-être plus tard, un chien je pense. Il jouera très bien les gardes du corps, j'ajoute en plissant le nez.

Tom se met à rire mais se calme bien vite en posant une main sur son ventre. Je m'excuse puis nous reprenons le fil de notre série.

**88888888888888888888 **

La nuit tombe sur Hamburg et je soupire. Je suis coincée, Tom s'est endormi contre moi il y a quelques minutes et je n'ose pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. J'y suis cependant forcée quand le téléphone sonne et le réveille en sursaut :

-Décroche, fait-il en se frottant un œil.

Je me lève et m'exécute :

-Allô ? Nein… Nein… Ja… OK… Bye.

-Qui c'était ? me demande Tom une fois que j'ai raccroché.

-Je n'ai pas tout bien comprit mais apparemment, c'était un journaliste du magasine « Bravo »…

-Ha non, fait Tom. C'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas le numéro d'ici… Normalement, ils contactent directement David sur son portable…

-Ben alors je sais pas, de toutes façons, je n'ai rien dit…

-Il t'a demandé quoi exactement ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était donc journaliste et qu'il voulait une interview. Il m'a ensuite demandé si Bill ou toi étiez là, j'ai répondu non, il m'a demandé si je savais quand vous rentriez, j'ai dit non, il m'a ensuite demandé, je crois, qu'il allait rappeler plus tard, j'ai dit oui et ok puis il a raccroché.

-C'est bizarre… Les journalistes n'ont pas le droit de nous demander à nous des interviews, c'est David qui s'en occupe… Remarque, c'est sûrement une joke…

-Joke ?

-Une blague, dit Tom avec un sourire.

Une rumeur de voix dans le couloir me fait alors dresser l'oreille et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre sur Bill. Il a des paquets à la main et je souris :

-Aller les gars, à demain, fait-il en saluant du bras sûrement Georg et Gustav. Bonsoir ! fait-il ensuite en nous apercevant.

Je me lève et lui prends ses sacs des mains. Il en profite pour m'embrasser et j'entends un toussotement derrière moi. Je l'ignore et Bill dit :

-Tu avais raison de me mettre dehors, Marie, je me suis bien amusé.

-J'ai l'impression, je dis avec un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil dans les sacs en papiers portant les noms de grandes enseignes comme Diesel. Tu as encore claqué tout ton fric du mois, non ?

-Presque, mais je m'en fiche, fait Bill en haussant les épaules.

-Seigneur, je fais alors en français en soupirant.

-Ça va, Tom ? demande alors Bill.

-Ouais ça va, dis, c'est toi qui as donné le numéro de téléphone d'ici à « Bravo » ?

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? fait Bill, étonné.

-Parce qu'un journaliste vient de téléphoner, je dis en donnant ses sacs à Bill. Aller, va ranger ça.

Il obéit et quand il revient, je vais chercher mon manteau en disant :

-Bon je vais rentrer chez moi, les mecs. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire pour m'installer correctement et…

-Tu veux pas passer la soirée avec nous ? demande Bill.

-Je vous ai fait à dîner, je réponds en ignorant la question. C'est dans le frigo, juste à mettre au micro-ondes.

-Marie…

-N'insiste pas, je dis en bouclant ma veste. Je ne vis pas ici, j'ai mon appartement. Si je commence à squatter chez vous, je vais finir par devoir vous payer un loyer alors non. Aller…

Je m'approche de Bill et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je fais pareil avec Tom en lui recommandant de se reposer et j'épaule mon sac en disant :

-Vous avez mon numéro de portable, mais juste au cas ou, d'accord ?

Bill me regarde avec un air de chien battu tout à fait délicieux mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et il m'accompagne sur le palier. Là il m'enlace mais je refuse le baiser. Il semble froissé mais je ne dit rien et quitte le bâtiment en soupirant.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'effondre dans le nouveau canapé qu'Anna m'a payé le jour-même, comme je l'apprends sur le papier épinglé au tissu des coussins. Elle a également installé mon ordinateur près de la fenêtre et placé le clic-clac à l'autre bout de la pièce, dos au mur de ma chambre, de façon à faire un coin « copains » avec une table basse qui fait mini bar. Le salon où une jolie table basse en verre, encore emballée dans le papier-bulle qui la protège, me donne aussitôt envie d'allumer la télévision mais hélas, je n'en ai pas encore…

-Anna… je dis à mi-voix en regardant autour de moi. Tu es incorrigible.

Je soupire à nouveau puis vais barrer les trois verrous de ma porte avant d'aller me préparer un repas que je mange devant mon ordinateur, répandant du même coup des miettes entre les touches de mon clavier.

Quand je coupe mon ordinateur, il est passé minuit et je fatigue. Je vais me mettre en chemise de nuit puis prends un magazine acheté en chemin et vais me coucher pour la première fois dans mon beau lit massif.

**88888888888888888888888 **

Le lendemain matin, je suis debout à huit heures. Impossible de dormir avec le vacarme de la ville. C'est une sirène de police qui m'a réveillée en sursaut et je maudis la police pour oser travailler si tôt.

De mauvaise humeur, je quitte mon appartement sur les coups de neuf heures et demi après avoir fait un peu de rangement. Je vais faire quelques courses, rentre ranger le tout puis repart pour l'appartement des garçons, que je trouve encore couchés.

-C'est moi ! je dis en entrant dans l'appartement grâce à une clef prêtée par Janna.

-Moins fort…

Je regarde en direction du canapé et vois Tom enroulé jusqu'au cou sous une épaisse couette. Seules ses dreads dépassent et je souris. Je m'approche, lui caresse les cheveux et il se tourne sur le dos en grimaçant. Je l'embrasse sur le front et demande :

-Bill est encore couché ?

-Ja… marmonne-t-il. Noch fünf Minuten bitte... fait-il ensuite en rabattant la couette sur son visage marqué par le sommeil.

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre de mon petit-ami et y entre. La chaleur étouffante qui y règne me coupe le souffle et j'ouvre la porte en grand pour avoir un peu de lumière. Je vois alors mon Bill allongé de tout son long en travers de son lit, les bras sous l'oreiller.

-Salut… je souffle en m'asseyant au bord du lit. Bill… Debout…

Il grogne et soupire. Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Il grogne à nouveau puis soudain son bras jaillit de sous l'oreiller et me saisit par le cou. Je me retrouve alors coincé contre lui et il me regarde fixement en disant :

-T'es vache, il est encore tôt…

-Il est dix heures… je dis en tapotant ma montre. Aller, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes.

Il obtempère et je roule sur le lit pour me dégager. Je me lève ensuite puis l'enjoins une nouvelle fois à se lever et quitte la chambre. Je retourne dans le salon et trouve Tom debout, appuyé contre la table :

-Et alors ? je fais. Il fallait m'appeler…

-Non, dit-il en souriant. Ça va bien mieux ce matin, je n'ai presque plus mal…

-Le médecin t'a pourtant bien dit de rester couché pendant deux jours, je dis en passant un bras sur ma nuque. Viens t'asseoir…

-Non, je voulais aller aux toilettes et à la salle de bains, dit le dreadeux en secouant la tête.

-Ok…

Je l'accompagne alors aux cabinets et, pendant qu'il y est, je retourne secouer Bill qui n'a semble-t-il, aucune envie de se lever :

-Aller, paresseux, je dis. Debout. David va débarquer et je vais me faire engueuler…

-Ca va… Mama…

-Pardon ? je fais. Dis donc, toi, ne m'appelle plus jamais maman sinon ça va mal aller.

-Je rigole, dit-il en se tournant sur le dos, un grand sourire sur le visage. Bisou… fait-il ensuite.

-Gamin, je dis en souriant.

Je ne peux cependant pas lui refuser ce qu'il demande et je l'embrasse… sur la joue. Il grogne et je dis :

-Lève-toi et tu auras droit à un vrai baiser.

Je lui tire la langue puis entends la chasse d'eau et vais attendre Tom à la porte des cabinets. Je le laisse tituber jusqu'à la salle de bains où il s'enferme, puis je retourne dans la pièce principale et constate que les restes du dîner, ainsi que pas mal de cadavres de bouteilles de bière, ont été abandonnés sur le bar. Je soupire :

-Les garçons… Tous les mêmes…

Bill apparaît alors, vêtu d'un caleçon noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte. La vue me laisse sans voix une seconde et il me dit :

-Respire…

Je rougis violemment puis il dit :

-Mon corps est-il si parfait pour que tu en reste sans voix ?

Je lui tire la langue puis je dis, retrouvant mon aplomb :

-Moque-toi, va. Non, c'est simplement que je ne t'avais jamais vu torse-nu jusqu'à maintenant… Même quand nous étions dans le chalet d'Anna…

Il hausse brièvement les épaules puis se rend dans la cuisine en disant :

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me promener à moitié habillé… C'est plus le style de Tom, mais il y a des exceptions. Et puis, tu es ma petite-amie…. Au fait, où est-il ?

-Qui ?

-Tom.

-Dans la salle de bains, je dis en jetant une bouteille dans un grand panier destiné à aller au casse-bouteilles. Je vais voir s'il s'en sort, déjeune en attendant.

-Oui, chef, fait-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui tire la langue puis gagne la salle de bains et toque contre la porte :

-Tom ? Je peux entrer ?

-Ja…

J'ouvre la porte et trouve Tom debout contre le lavabo, occupé à arranger ses dreads. Il est torse-nu et le large pansement sur son flanc est le seul témoin de l'accident. Je laisse échapper un sourire :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fait-il en tournant les yeux vers moi.

-Rien, je dis en secouant la tête. Je constatais juste que tu as le même corps que ton frère…

Il hausse les sourcils et j'ajoute :

-Oh mais ne va pas croire des choses, il se balade simplement à moitié habillé dans la cuisine…

-C'est pas vraiment son style, dit Tom en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir. Tu as une drôle d'influence sur lui, tu sais ?

Je fais un sourire en coin puis m'approche de lui et passe une main sur la ligne de ses épaules en disant :

-Vous êtes vraiment des garçons géniaux, tu le sais ça ?

-On nous l'a déjà dit mais venant de toi, ça me touche, dit-il.

Je souris puis l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la salle de bains après m'être assurée qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Je retourne dans la cuisine et trouve Bill affalé sur le sofa, la couette de Tom sur les genoux. Je m'approche et lui fauche ladite couette :

-Hé ! fait-il. Donne-moi ça, Marie…

-La couette de Tom va sur le lit de Tom, je dis en pliant l'immense tissu. Puisque Tom peut désormais se lever, il va retourner dormir dans son lit donc sa couette aussi. Et toi tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller.

Il grommelle quelque chose et je lui souris. Il se lève alors et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrasse dans le cou en me serrant contre lui et je laisse échapper un gloussement puis le repousse en lui disant qu'il va être en retard.

-C'est bon… grogne-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Je souris puis entreprends de ranger un peu l'appartement, évitant de ce fait à Janna, la propriétaire que je n'ai pas encore vue, de s'en occuper.

-Tu es prêt Bill ? je demande à haute voix quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Deux minutes !

-Ok !

Je vais ensuite ouvrir et fais entrer Anna tout en l'embrassant sur les deux joues :

-Encore là, toi ? me fait-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu as un appart il me semble…

-Oui, je fais. Et j'y ai couché cette nuit, je suis simplement venue les lever…

-Ha d'accord, fait Anna en souriant largement. Mais comment faisaient-ils sans toi ? dit-elle ensuite en pouffant. Bon ils sont prêts les deux lascars ? David est d'une humeur de chien…

Bill apparaît alors en attachant une ceinture cloutée sur son jean et Tom le suit de près, vêtu d'un vaste t-shirt noir :

-Tu reste ici Tom ? demande Anna.

-Oui, encore aujourd'hui…

'Le médecin a dit deux jours de repos, je dis ensuite. Et demain il pourra retourner au studio mais pas question de jouer avant une semaine.

Ce rappel à pour effet de faire tirer la tronche à Tom et sourire Anna, qui s'en va ensuite en compagnie d'un Bill méconnaissable qui ne manque cependant pas de me voler un baiser avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Il est terrible, je soupire en verrouillant la porte.

-Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, me dit Tom en s'asseyant dans le sofa.

Il grimace et je demande :

-Tu veux tes médicaments ?

Il hoche la tête et je vais lui préparer un verre d'eau et les trois comprimés prescrits par le médecin la veille. Ce faisant, je me mets à penser, je ne sais pourquoi, à ces derniers mois. Tout est allé si vite… Je gagne un concours, je passe une semaine avec mon groupe adoré et je me lie d'amitié avec eux, tant et si bien qu'Anna, leur attachée de presse, m'invite à passer une semaine de vacances supplémentaire avec eux où je fais l'objet d'un rude combat sentimental entre Georg et Bill et où Bill l'emporte… Sans parler de mon déménagement et de mon installation à Hamburg, la ville où vivent les garçons…

-Mon Dieu… je soupire en français.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Tom.

-Rien, je dis en anglais.

Je retourne dans le salon en lui tendant une coupelle avec un verre d'eau et il prend les trois comprimés en disant :

-Marie, si tu as un souci, tu peux nous en parler, tu sais…

-Un souci ? De quel genre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Un truc qui te chiffonne…

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis secoue la tête avec un sourire :

-Non, il n'y a rien pour le moment, tout va bien, mais merci de la proposition, je retiens.

Je lui fais un sourire puis il me redonne le verre et je vais le déposer sur le bar en disant :

-Bon, étant donné que tu ne peux pas sortir sans garde du corps et que nous n'allons pas passer la journée affalés devant la télé, tu va m'aider à ranger un peu. Je vous laisse une nuit seuls et regarde-moi ce bazar…

Tom sourit légèrement puis dit :

-Je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose.

-Si, ta chambre, je dis avec un sourire. Il y a encore tes valises éventrées, tu n'as qu'à les vider. Et tu t'occuperas de celles de Bill aussi.

-Oh non, dit Tom. Il a une sainte horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires.

-Bon, comme tu veux, je dis en haussant les épaules. Aller, au boulot, Tom !

Il me sourit puis se lève et gagne sa chambre pendant que je fais le tour du salon salle à manger cuisine en ramassant ce qui n'est pas à sa place, comme des bouteilles de bière cachées un peu partout, des pots de yaourt ou encore un carton de pizza.

-Vous vous êtes bien éclatés hier soir ? je demande à Tom en allant dans sa chambre, une bouteille de bière vide et le carton de pizza à la main. Tu es blessé, tu n'es pas censé boire…

-C'est un reproche ? fait Tom entre ses dents en me regardant de travers.

-Hum ! je fais, surprise. Non, pas du tout. C'est juste pour savoir… Mais après tout, c'est pas grave…

Je m'en vais alors en haussant les épaules et jette le carton de pizza dans la poubelle des cartons et la bouteille dans celle des verres. Soudain, deux bras m'entourent la taille et je me retourne vers Tom qui dit :

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai un peu agressée…

-Ce n'est pas grave, va, je dis en posant une main sur sa joue. Je ne vais pas me vexer pour si peu… Tu as fini de ranger ta chambre ? je demande ensuite.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère, dit Tom en souriant.

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire puis continue de ranger pendant que le guitariste va s'installer dans le canapé avec une peluche dans les bras :

-Cadeau de fan ? je demande.

-Oh ! Ca ? Non, non, cadeau de séparation, dit-il en regardant l'éléphant bleu coincé entre ses bras. La fille me l'avait offert pour que je ne l'oublie pas mais je ne me souviens même pas de son nom…

Je hausse un sourcil :

-Bah ! fait-il. Je suis resté trois jours avec elle…

Je pince les lèvres en secouant la tête puis soupire avec un sourire. Tom se détourne soudain et j'ai comme l'impression que ça le gêne de savoir que son attitude vis-à-vis des filles me déplait. Cependant, je m'en fiche qu'il sorte avec des filles à tour de bras, et je ne comprends pas sa brusque gêne… Depuis que je l'ai giflé, la semaine où je les ai rencontrés, il est différent avec moi. Même Anna l'a remarqué… J'ai le sentiment qu'il cherche à me plaire, mais pas de la même façon que Bill. Enfin… Je hausse les épaules puis termine mon rangement et le rejoins sur le canapé où nous zappons un bon moment avant de trouver un film intéressant.

* * *

_Fini pour ce chapitre! A la prochaine !!_


	14. Chapter 13 Yen a marre !

_Ouf ! Javais pas vu que j'avais updaté ya si longtemps, pardon ! Aller voila le chapitre 13 ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

D'un geste vif, j'arrache la feuille de l'éphéméride accrochée à mon frigo. Je lis la petite blague inscrite dessus puis je chiffonne la feuille et regarde la suivante :

-Octobre… Déjà…

Voilà six mois que j'ai emménagé à Hamburg, en Allemagne, si loin de la France et de ma famille. La veille, j'ai raccompagné mes parents et mes sœurs à l'aéroport, ils étaient venus passer deux semaines chez moi et ça a été bien compliqué de caser tout le monde dans mon deux pièces ! Heureusement que j'avais une pièce supplémentaire que j'ai récemment débarrassé pour en faire une chambre convenable pour mes parents. Mes sœurs, elles, ont couché dans le clic-clac dans le salon et tout le monde a bien dormi.

Allumant la télévision, je tombe sur les infos du matin. Le présentateur parle de la guerre en Irak, des attentats sur la bande de Gaza et d'autres trucs qui vous sapent bien le moral dès le matin. La météo n'est pas pour me réjouir non plus. Ça fait trois jours qu'il pleut en continue sur une bonne partie de l'Allemagne et un temps pluvieux ne m'a jamais rendue très joyeuse…

Dans un profond soupir, je me sers un grand mug de café noir dans lequel je noie deux sucres avant d'aller à la salle de bains le temps que le liquide refroidisse un peu.

Je m'apprête à me glisser sous la douche quand mon portable se met à sonner et je vais décrocher en râlant :

-Allô ? Anna… Comment va ? Non, tu ne me déranges pas, j'allais juste prendre ma douche mais c'est pas grave… Hein ? Tu veux passer ? Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? Heu bon… Laisse-moi le temps de me laver un peu quand même et de m'habiller… Ca marche ? Ok, alors à dans un quart d'heure. Bye.

Et je raccroche. Allons bon, que me veut-elle ? Un coup d'œil sur la pendule de la cuisine m'indique qu'il n'est que neuf heures… D'habitude à cette heure-ci, elle est déjà à son journal en train de s'arracher les cheveux à corriger les articles qui lui parviennent par mails de toute l'Allemagne… Enfin. Haussant les épaules, je saute dans le bac à douche, me savonne en un temps record et je suis en train de m'habiller quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne dans l'appartement :

_Dingdong, dingdong, dingdong ! (n/a: ouais je sais, c'est pourri comme sonnerie mdr)  
_

Mais c'est qu'elle insiste en plus ! _Dingdong, dingdong, dingdong ! _Hey ça va !

-Je viens ! je m'exclame.

J'enfile rapidement un pull prit au hasard sur le tas de linge à repasser et vais ouvrir en maudissant Anna et son impatience :

-Bouh, quelle patience, je fais en laissant entrer la rouquine.

-Habille-toi en vitesse, je t'emmène avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton pressé.

-Bonjour Anna, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, je raille.

Cette petite phrase a le don de la calmer aussitôt :

-Excuse-moi… Oui, bonjour.

Nous nous faisons la bise puis elle dit :

-Aller, va enfiler quelque chose de plus classe que ce vieux machin défraîchi, je dois t'emmener avec moi.

-Allons bon ? je dis en allant dans la chambre, n'ayant de toutes façons pas l'intention de garder ce vieux pull tout détendu après des centaines de lavage en machine. Et tu es bien excitée… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Mais rien voyons, c'est juste que nous avons rendez-vous à dix heures et que si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.

-Rendez-vous ? Non, je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Rah ! Cesse de poser des questions et magne-toi un peu, tu veux ?

-Ca va, ça va, je dis.

Je tire de ma penderie une veste beige à fermeture militaire et ceinture cloutée, saute dans un jean taille basse, enfile un t-shirt à la mode Pirata – Bill m'a contaminée, je ne mets plus que ce genre de vêtements… – puis enfile la veste et saute dans des escarpins en disant :

-Voilà, je suis prête…

-Ha ben tout de même, fait Anna qui tape du pied dans mon salon. Aller, sac à mains, clefs, portable, on file.

Je soupire profondément puis suis la tornade rousse dans l'ascenseur puis dans la rue jusqu'à sa voiture. Anna nous conduit ensuite à la périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier de banlieue où seuls les plus aisés peuvent se permettre d'acheter une maison, et je m'étonne en silence.

Anna gare sa voiture dans l'allée d'une grande maison et en descend :

-Bon tu viens ? fait-elle en me regardant à travers le pare-brise.

Sceptique, je fronce les sourcils puis elle sourit :

-Aller, fais pas ta mijaurée, tu sais chez qui tu es ?

-Non…

-Nous sommes chez David, et nous sommes invitées à déjeuner.

-Nous sommes invitées ? Allons bon… Je crains le pire.

-Mais pourquoi ? David n'est pas si méchant…

Je hausse un sourcil, et Anna pince les lèvres :

-Bon d'accord, il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est persuadé que nous nous acharnons à distraire les garçons, les empêchant ainsi de travailler convenablement.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, je fais. Je crains le pire…

Anna hausse alors les épaules puis elle appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette. Un agréable carillon retentit et presque aussitôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années qui nous décoche un grand sourire avant de hurler en allemand :

-Papa ! Elles sont là !

Je fronce les sourcils, la vache, cette fille a vraiment une voix puissante…

-Ha ! Anna ! Marie ! fait soudain la voix reconnaissable de David qui repousse la fille, nous invitant du même coup à entrer. Vous n'avez pas été suivies ?

-Ben heu… non, je ne crois pas, dit Anna en regardant derrière elle. Pourquoi ?

-Les paparazzis squattent le jardin de devant, dit David. Dès que le camion du groupe a quitté la ville, ils se sont rués à notre poursuite.

-Les garçons sont là ? je demande, surprise. Anna… je gronde ensuite.

Anna rougit légèrement puis David nous invite à entrer dans le salon et je découvre les quatre garçons du groupe, affalés dans de vastes canapés de cuir blanc, un verre de champagne à la main, discutant vivement avec deux autres filles du même âge qu'eux, environ, et une femme plus âgée, sûrement la femme de David. :

-Les gars, regardez qui est là, fait alors celui-ci. Donnez vos manteaux les filles…

Je retire mon châle et le lui donne avec mon sac estampillé « Tokio Hotel » puis je regarde Bill qui se lève et s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et je vois du coin de l'œil les deux filles s'entreregarder étrangement.

-Tu me sauves… me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, faisant mine d'éterniser son bisou.

Je lui souris puis il recule et me présente aux deux filles et à la femme :

-Madame Jöst, voici Marie Frebaz, elle est française mais elle vit à Hamburg depuis six mois. Marie, je te présente madame Jöst, et deux de ses filles, Lisa et Sophie.

Je souris aux trois femmes et Bill m'entraîne ensuite vers le canapé. Je salue Tom, Georg et Gustav d'une paire de bises puis je m'installe contre un accoudoir. Anna s'assoit dans un fauteuil libre, et Bill se laisse tomber sur un pouf carré près de moi en me souriant.

A nouveau, je surprends les regards étranges de deux filles aînées de David et, haussant légèrement les sourcils, je me décale contre Georg et invite Bill à s'asseoir près de moi. Georg se décale contre l'autre accoudoir et Bill s'installe entre moi et l'accoudoir en me regardant, un peu étonné :

-Chasse gardée… je forme avec mes lèvres en anglais.

Il me fait un sourire en coin puis passe un bras sur l'accoudoir et pose sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour signifier à tout le monde que je suis à lui. Je lui fait un sourire puis je regarde les deux filles en face de nous et hausse un sourcil d'un air de dire « chasse gardée, pas touche ». Elles semblent déçues et se tournent vers leur mère mais celle-ci discute avec Anna et ne les remarque même pas.

Durant le déjeuner, j'en apprends plus sur la famille Jöst mais ne retiens pas grand chose, trop occupée à surveiller Bill qui semble apprécier que les deux filles aînées de David lui tournent autour comme des mouches autour d'une glace. Toutes deux minaudent et pouffent à chaque fois que Bill ouvre la bouche, et moi, à chaque fois que l'une d'elles croise mon regard, je la fusille. Seulement cela ne fonctionne pas et, quand vient le dessert, je m'excuse et demande où se trouvent les toilettes.

Alors que j'en ressors, je trouve Tom adossé au mur du couloir. Au loin, j'entends le cliquetis des couverts et la rumeur des conversations mais mon regard reste sur Tom qui dit :

-Tu as tes raisons d'être jalouse, Marie, mais ne le montre pas, cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

-Des ennuis ? je fais en croisant les bras. Ca m'est égal Tom, seulement ces petites pioches sont plus jolies que moi… et elles sont jumelles.

-Et alors ? Des jumeaux ne sont pas _obligés_ de sortir avec des jumelles…

-Encore heureux…

-Marie, fait-il alors en me prenant les mains. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Ces filles minaudent parce qu'elles ne savent faire que ça en face de nous… Toi tu es la petite-amie de Bill… Tu es au-dessus de ça.

Je pince les lèvres puis il m'ordonne gentiment de sourire et j'obéis avant de retourner dans la salle à manger, où un flan énorme trône au milieu de la table.

Je reprends ma place près de Bill et fusille du regard l'une des jumelles en face de moi. Elle recule aussitôt la main qu'elle avait avancée en travers de la table et je jette également un regard noir à Bill qui tourne la tête, trouvant un intérêt subit aux lamelles des stores nous cachant des paparazzis.

Il n'est pas moins de seize heures quand nous quittons enfin la maison de David. Fatiguée, je prie pour que les paparazzis se soient lassés mais non. Pire ! Ils sont deux fois plus qu'à notre arrivée et je ne peux empêcher d'être mitraillée, protégée par le bras de Bill et par Tom de l'autre côté, faisant écran aux photographes.

Je monte avec eux dans le camion et m'effondre contre la fenêtre du fond. Bill s'assoit devant moi et Tom à ma droite en soupirant :

-Va falloir les semer...

-Pas de problème ! fait le chauffeur du camion.

Tom sourit puis je recule brusquement de la fenêtre en remarquant un objectif d'appareil photo collé contre :

-J'en ai marre ! je m'exclame en passant par-dessus Tom pour me caler sur le siège du milieu.

Je croise les bras et Tom pose une main sur son bras. Je soupire mais garde les lèvres pincées. Je ne lâche pas un mot de tout le temps que le chauffeur met à épuiser les paparazzis et, n'ouvre la bouche que pour embrasser Bill quand je descends du camion en bas de mon immeuble.

Je me hâte de remonter chez moi et m'enferme à double tour, rideaux tirés. Je vais enfiler un large pyjama qui aurait pu en contenir deux comme moi puis je me vautre devant la télé.

Alors que je regarde la météo du lendemain sur la chaîne spécialisée, mon regard dévie sur mon portable et, dans un soupir, je m'en saisis. Je compose le numéro de Tom et attends qu'il décroche :

-Oui, Marie ?

-Tu as reconnu mon numéro, je dis d'une voix un peu morne.

-Ton nom s'affiche, dit Tom. Ca va ? me fait-il ensuite. Tu avais l'air de mauvaise humeur quand on t'a déposée...

-Ca va, c'est simplement un petit coup de blues, ça va passer... Je voulais juste t'entendre...

-Moi ? Pourquoi pas Bill ?

-Je sais pas...

Un silence passe puis Tom dit :

-Bill est en face de moi, tu veux lui parler ?

-Non, je vais raccrocher...

-Bon... Et bien bonne soirée alors.

Je hoche la tête puis appuie sur le bouton rouge. Je pose le portable sur la table basse puis me pelotonne sous une couette à fleurs en changeant de chaîne. Un film apparaît et je le regarde jusqu'au bout. Je vais me chercher à manger pendant le générique de fin et, alors que je me fais un bon gros sandwich de Nutella, je vois le magazine TV posé près de moi. Je laisse mon sandwich en suspend et m'approche dudit magazine. Il est ouvert sur la page des animaux à adopter et mon regard parcourt la colonne des chiens. C'est alors que je vois dans un petit encadré :

« _Général,_

_Pitbull mâle castré, 5 ans_

_A adopter d'urgence contre _

_bons soins pour cause de _

_départ à la retraite._ »

-Génial... je fais en prenant le magazine. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Mon petit Général, demain tu es à moi !

Je cherche aussitôt mon téléphone sans fil au milieu des coussins de mon clic-clac et compose le numéro inscrit sous l'annonce. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... soudain, une voix grave répond :

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, monsieur, je fais dans un allemand un peu bancal. Je vous appelle pour l'annonce parue dans le magazine télé de cette semaine... C'est bien vous qui donnez un Pitbull mâle appelé Général ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit l'homme.

-Combien vous en voulez ?

-Je le donne, dit l'homme. Si vous me promettez de bien vous en occuper et de ne pas l'entraîner à attaquer, il est à vous.

-J'ai besoin d'un chien capable de me défendre, je dis.

-Général garde notre maison depuis qu'il est bébé. Personne n'a jamais réussi à entrer. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

-Très bien, je dis. Quand puis-je venir le chercher ?

-Hé bien... Cela vous dérange-t-il que je vous l'amène ?

Je réfléchis un moment :

-Mademoiselle ?

-Oui, je suis là... Hé bien... En fait, je ne préfère pas donner mon adresse personnelle mais nous pouvons nous retrouver dans un endroit neutre, si vous le désirez...

-Très bien, cela me convient, dit l'homme. Vous connaissez le centre commercial de Hamburg ? Je vous attendrais à la porte nord demain à quinze heures, cela vous va ?

-Parfait, je dis. Dans ce cas, à demain quinze heures alors.

-A demain, mademoiselle.

Et je raccroche, l'esprit un peu moins sombre.

-Un chien... Oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut.

Je hoche la tête, décidée puis vais finir mon sandwich et retourne me vautrer dans mon canapé devant un autre film.

A vingt et une heure, victime d'un nouveau petit creux, je vais me chercher du jambon dans le frigo et soudain, on frappe à ma porte. Je sursaute violemment et ma tranche de jambon s'échoue dans l'évier. Je le ramasse, la secoue un peu puis la jette dans mon sandwich avant d'aller ouvrir. Je jette un oeil par la petite lentille fichée dans la porte et, dans le couloir, la lumière tamisée de la borne indiquant la sortie de secours me montre une grande silhouette dégingandée, affublée d'une casquette, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

-Bill... je souffle.

Je déverrouille aussitôt les trois verrous, retire la chaînette et ouvre la porte :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je fais à mi-voix. Tu es dingue... Entre vite.

Il se glisse dans l'appartement et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, je ferme la porte et la barre aussitôt avant de me tourner vers Bill qui a retiré sa casquette et qui se tient au milieu de mon salon, de profil par rapport à moi, silencieux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je répète. C'est dangereux de sortir sans tes gardes du...

Il pivote alors vers moi et cela me couple la parole :

-Bill...

-Marie, dis-moi ce que tu as... Ton silence m'inquiète... Tu ne me parles plus depuis trois jours... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule sous la surprise et je dis :

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout... Tu n'as rien fait, du tout...

-Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? Je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi ?

-Arrête, je dis alors en me dirigeant vers le canapé. Arrête, ce n'est pas toi, d'accord ? C'est moi et seulement moi.

-Marie...

Il vient s'asseoir alors sur la table basse et je pince les lèvres :

-Je vais bien, Bill, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis juste un peu... comment dire... larguée ces derniers temps. Ma famille est retournée en France, les paparazzis sont indécollables...

-Tu es fatiguée, c'est ça ?

Je hoche lentement la tête. Il se penche alors et me prend dans ses bras. Ses mains passent et repassent dans mon dos et je soupire contre son épaule. Je recule ensuite, un micro sourire sur les lèvres :

-Merci quand même d'être venu... Même si je suis persuadée que tu es complètement fou. Comment tu as fait pour venir sans te faire suivre ?

-Avec ça sur la tête, je suis méconnaissable, dit-il en agitant sa casquette. Bon ! fait-il ensuite. Tu as quelque chose à manger ?

-Mais ? Heu, oui, j'allais me faire un sandwich quand tu es arrivé... Tu en veux un ?

-Aller va, pourquoi pas.

Je file dans mon bout de cuisine en disant :

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

-Avec toi ? Tu n'as peur de rien, mon ange...

-Ha tout de suite, je dis en souriant. Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils.

-Je te taquine, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais rien sans ton consentement.

-Encore heureux.

Je reviens un instant plus tard avec deux sandwichs et je m'installe dans le canapé. Bill se cale derrière moi et je m'installe autrement de façon à être le plus contre lui possible :

-Tom est tout seul ? je demande alors.

-Non, il a une nouvelle conquête... il est partit vers huit heures et il ne sera pas de retour avant demain matin au plus tôt.

Je hoche la tête puis savoure mon sandwich en caressant distraitement le bras de Bill posé sur mon ventre. Mon moral est remonté d'un coup brusquement !

Minuit sonne à ma montre. Je regarde l'heure sur le magnétoscope sous la télévision puis je dis :

-Tu dois te lever à quelle heure demain ?

-Pas avant midi, dit Bill en souriant. On a une interview à quatorze heures autrement. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si on commence un autre film ou pas, je dis en souriant.

Il me décoche un de ses sourires à tomber par terre puis il m'embrasse doucement et je change de chaîne à la recherche d'un film pas trop entamé.

-Au fait, je dis en zappant.

-Mhm ?

-Demain, je ne pourrais pas être à l'interview avec vous...

-Ha bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai rendez-vous à quinze heures au centre commercial...

-Tu va voir ton amant ? fait alors Bill en tirant la langue.

-Gros bêta ! je fait en lui cognant doucement l'épaule.

-Aïeuh !

Je lui tire la langue d'un air de dire « c'est bien fait », puis j'ajoute :

-Non ! Demain, je vais chercher un colocataire.

Les sourcils de Bill se haussent sous la surprise et j'ajoute :

-Il est adorable, il a cinq ans et...

-Holà, tu parles de quoi ?

Je souris largement puis dit :

-Dès demain cet appartement et ta petite-amie seront protégés par un superbe Pitbull de cinq ans nommé Général !

-Un chien ? Tu vas prendre un chien ?

-Oui, j'en ai marre d'être toute seule chez moi, et Général pourra me protéger des paparazzis.

-Tu pouvais pas choisir un Labrador ou un Berger Allemand ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir un instant puis secoue la tête :

-Nan, un Pitbull, ça me plait bien !

-Bah ma foi ! fait alors Bill en souriant.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou en resserrant sa prise sur moi puis nous regardons le film en silence. Il se termine vers deux heures du matin et nous allons nous coucher.

Sans appréhension, je me glisse près de Bill dans mon lit et il m'enlace très fort avant de m'embrasser longuement :

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, je m'inquiétais pour toi, fait-il en me relâchant un peu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu es là, tout va pour le mieux, je dis en souriant.

Il me renvoie son sourire puis j'éteins la lampe de chevet après un dernier baiser. Je me cale dos à lui, entre ses bras, puis je ferme les yeux et m'endors presque aussitôt.


	15. Chapter 14 Général

_Hum... dix jours... De plus en plus longs, nan ? lol  
Aller, voilà le chapitre 14 _

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je poireaute depuis plus d'un quart d'heure devant les portes automatiques du centre commercial de Hamburg. Il pleut des cordes et je me les gèle.

Frottant mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, je souffle des nuages de vapeur en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Soudain, une peur m'effleure et je tâte la poche de mon manteau. Ouf ! J'ai mon portable. On ne sait jamais, si l'homme que je m'apprête à rencontrer aime s'amuser avec les jeunes femmes, je suis mal barrée. Tout à coup, un aboiement me fait tourner la tête et je vois un vieillard approcher. Il tient en laisse un gros Pitbull noir et, quand je le vois se diriger vers moi, je me détends :

-Vous êtes mademoiselle Frebaz ? me demande alors l'homme. Je suis monsieur Willmark, et voici Général…

Je baisse la tête vers le gros Pitt noir et je hoche la tête en disant :

-Il est très beau…

-Il est de pure race et je ne peux plus m'en occuper, je suis trop vieux… dit monsieur Willmark. Je vous le donne si vous m'assurez qu'il sera bien traité.

-Je vous en donne ma parole, je fais en inclinant la tête.

Je me redresse alors et le surprends en train de me dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande avec un sourire.

-Rien, j'ai juste l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu…

-Ha bon ? Je ne sais pas… Où ?

-Dans la presse je crois… Oui, c'est cela, avec un groupe de musiciens…

-Je vois, je dis. Oui, c'est fort possible, mon petit-ami est chanteur, mais chut, ne le dites pas sinon tous les photographes du coin vont se ruer sur moi…

-Quelle chance, fait alors l'homme. Mon petit Général va protéger la petite-amie d'une star…

Je fais un grand sourire puis l'homme me propose de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Je le suis et en traversant le parking, il me tend la laisse de Général. Je la prends et laisse le chien sentir ma main un moment. Lorsqu'il y colle un grand coup de langue, je souris puis ose lui caresser la tête :

-Il vous aime déjà, me dit monsieur Willmark. Voilà ma voiture. Vous êtes venue comment ?

-On m'a accompagnée…

-Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Il va ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture et en tire un énorme sac de croquettes, un tapis roulé en tube et un cabas en osier rempli de jouets :

-Voici les petites affaires de Général, dit-il. Je vous donne les croquettes car le sac est entamé et que ce serait dommage de le jeter.

-C'est sûr. Bien, je fais ensuite en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma montre. Je vais devoir vous laisser, on doit venir me chercher d'ici quelques minutes…

-Tenez, fait monsieur Willmark en me tendant une carte. Voici mon numéro de téléphone si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, concernant Général, cela va sans dire. Tous ses papiers sont dans le cabas.

Je hoche la tête puis change la laisse de main et serre celle que l'homme me tend. Il se penche ensuite vers Général le cajole longuement avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir rapidement :

-Bon ! je dis en agitant le bras en guise d'au revoir. Et si on faisait connaissance, toi et moi, Général ?

Le chien tourne ses yeux chocolat vers moi et s'assoit sur son postérieur. Etrangement, il ne couine même pas quand son maître s'en va, il se contente de regarder partir la voiture puis il me regarde à nouveau et penche la tête sur le côté. Je m'accroupis devant lui et il me renifle le visage :

-Ca doit sentir bon la crème, je dis en souriant.

Il éternue soudain et je me mets à rire. Une voiture se gare alors près de nous et une armoire à glace en descend :

-Aller mademoiselle, on y va, dit-il. On l'emmène avec nous lui ?

-Bien évidemment, je dis en me relevant. Dorénavant, il me suivra partout.

-Ok. Aller, montez dans la voiture, on se charge des… affaires qui restent.

-Ce sont les affaires de Général, je dis en faisant monter le chien dans la voiture.

-Général… quel drôle de nom, fait mon garde du corps avec un sourire.

Je souris puis m'installe au fond de la voiture et regarde l'homme monter le sac de croquettes, l'attacher avec une ceinture de sécurité, puis poser le cabas et le tapis à côté.

-On est parti ! fait-il ensuite. Je vous dépose chez vous ou à la salle d'interview ?

-A la salle d'interview, je dis. Je vais rejoindre les garçons…

-Ok.

Il ferme la porte puis monte du côté passager, et la voiture démarre. En une demi-heure nous avons rejoint la salle où Tokio Hotel donnent leur conférence et je me glisse dans les coulisses en tenant Général contre ma jambe. Etrangement, il est très calme. Il se contente de renifler autour de lui, de regarder partout comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, et je l'en félicite mentalement. S'il est aussi calme avec tout le monde, c'est bon signe.

-C'est finit ? je demande à une femme qui se tient en coulisse.

-Pas encore, mademoiselle… Vous pouvez aller patienter dans la loge, si vous voulez, me répond-t-elle.

-Oui, merci.

Je jette un œil dans la salle bourrée de journalistes, et l'interview me fait plus penser à une conférence de presse… Je soupire puis entraîne Général à ma suite dans les couloirs.

Je m'installe dans la loge occupée par les garçons et ôte sa laisse à Général. Je lui sors un bol normalement destiné à recevoir du maquillage, et j'y mets de l'eau. Je regarde ensuite mon chien laper l'eau en inondant le sol dans le même temps.

-J'espère que tu va te plaire chez moi, mon chien, je dis en caressant la grosse tête carrée. C'est petit mais tu auras toute la place que tu veux.

Il me regarde alors et je souris. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute. Général fait volte-face et retrousse ses babines en se mettant à gronder :

-Général ! je dis.

Le chien relâche ses babines mais continue de gronder et je vois son poil tout hérissé sur son dos. Je regarde ensuite Bill qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile et un peu pâle :

-Il va pas me bouffer… ? fait-il, peu rassuré.

Je me relève et pose une main sur la tête du chien en disant :

-Non, mais tu lui as fait peur, je crois… Donne-moi ta main, je dis ensuite.

Bill pince les lèvres et je tends ma main :

-Aller… Il faut qu'il te sente la main…

-Pousse-toi, fait alors Tom en bourrant son frère pour passer. Trouillard…

Il s'approche du chien, s'accroupit devant lui et tend la main. Général le regarde puis cesse de grogner et renifle la main tendue. Il s'assoit ensuite sur son postérieur et je dis :

-Tom, voici Général. Dorénavant, il me suivra partout où j'irais, seule ou non.

Tom hoche la tête puis il avance la main et la pose sur la tête du chien. Il se relève ensuite et se tourne vers son frère que je sens pas du tout à l'aise :

-Reste, je dis au chien en espérant que cet ordre va fonctionner.

A ma grande surprise, Général reste tranquillement assit et je vais vers Bill. Je lui prends la main droite puis le pousse vers le chien. Je présente la main de Bill à Général qui me regarde et la renifle ensuite… avant de se détourner et de retourner à son bol d'eau.

-Tu vois, je fais. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Son ancien maître m'a assuré qu'il était très gentil.

-Mouais, fait Bill.

-Si tu as peur de lui, il le sentira, je dis ensuite.

Je m'éloigne alors de Bill, et Gustav s'approche. Georg s'approche ensuite à son tour et je vois Bill croiser les bras. Il est vexé apparemment… Je soupire puis vais vider le bol d'eau, remet sa laisse à Général, juste au moment où David entre dans la pièce :

-On y va les mecs !

Les quatre garçons enfilent à la hâte leurs manteaux puis nous partons pour l'arrière du bâtiment où deux voitures nous attendent.

Bousculant Tom, Général me tire pour monter en premier dans la voiture :

-Hé ben, il y en a un qui est déjà chez lui apparemment, fait le dreadeux en souriant.

Je souris en retour puis entre dans la voiture et m'assois à côté de mon chien assit sur la banquette de cuir. Bill prend place devant moi et Tom à côté de Général qui se met à lui renifler le visage et le cou :

-Arrête, grosse bête, tu me chatouilles ! rigole Tom en repoussant le large museau.

-Tu t'es fait un copain, je dis en souriant.

Et pour renforcer mes paroles, Général donne un grand coup de langue à Tom qui explose de rire, de même que Gustav et Georg. Bill, lui, boude devant moi, le regard fixé sur la vitre teintée. Je hausse les yeux au ciel. Il est jaloux d'un chien on dirait…

Enfin chez moi ! Il est dix-neuf heures passées et je peux enfin me détendre.

-Merci, je fais à un voisin qui m'a aidé à monter le sac de croquettes.

-Pas de quoi, fait l'homme avant de continuer sa montée.

Il habite à l'étage au-dessus et est très serviable. Il est styliste je crois, un truc comme ça. Je m'entends bien avec lui, on a déjà bu un café ensemble dans le pub juste en bas de l'immeuble.

-Général, te voilà chez toi, je dis ensuite en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

Je la verrouille aussitôt puis retire sa laisse au chien et le laisse explorer l'appartement pendant que je lui installe un coin sous la fenêtre. Je vide le sac de jouets sur le tapis puis vais laver les deux grands bols de métal qui se trouvaient dans le sac. J'en rempli un d'eau fraîche et le dépose devant le lave-vaisselle, sur une serpillière. Je pose l'autre bol à côté et, intrigué, Général s'approche et me pousse du museau :

-Tu as faim ? je demande.

Il dresse ses oreilles puis me regarde aller jusqu'au sac de croquettes avec une tasse. Je la plonge dedans et en rempli la gamelle en inox. Quand je la dépose devant le chien, il y plonge aussitôt sa gueule et je souris :

-Mange mon gros, je dis en lui flattant le dos.

Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre, me change et vais allumer la télévision pendant que je me fais un repas que je déguste ensuite devant la télé.

Alors que je sauce mon poisson, Général s'approche avec un de ces jouets qui font pouet. Je tends la main, hésitant à le lui prendre dans la gueule, et j'attends, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je sens alors un poids sur ma main et, souriant, je lève les yeux et flatte le chien. Je lui lance ensuite le jouet vers son tapis et il se rue dessus. Ma soirée est ensuite ponctuée de _pouet ! pouet !_ mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis tellement content d'avoir enfin un compagnon pour partager cet appartement !

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Il fait très sombre dans la chambre mais vue l'heure qu'il est, c'est normal. Cependant, je mets du temps avant de comprendre ce qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil à six heures du matin :

-Général… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Enfilant une robe de chambre, je sors de ma chambre et vois le chien roulé en boule sur son tapis, sage. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui m'a réveillée…

Allumant une lampe, je me dirige vers la porte et regarde par le judas. Personne dans le couloir…

-Bouif ! fait soudain Général en bondissant sur ses pattes.

-Quoi ? je demande. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Inquiète, je m'avance vers le chien qui est sur ses pattes arrières, les pattes de devant posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre que j'ouvre. Je pousse le volet et soudain, je remarque en bas de l'immeuble les gyrophares de deux voitures de police. Il y a aussi un camion de pompiers et des dizaines de personnes.

Repoussant Général, je me penche par la fenêtre en me tordant le cou et je vois alors une silhouette debout sur le rebord d'une moulure de l'immeuble :

-Seigneur ! je m'exclame en comprenant que cette personne est sur le point de ce suicider.

Ma voisine de palier est, elle aussi, à sa fenêtre, en robe de chambre, et elle dit :

-Je connais cette femme… Elle est pourtant si gentille…

-Elle a des enfants ? je demande.

-Deux… des jumeaux si je me souviens bien, dit ma voisine. Mais elle vient de perdre son mari… Il s'est fait tuer par des policiers…

-Non ?

-Si, dit la femme en se tournant vers moi.

Soudain, un hurlement retenti et je cache aussitôt ma tête entre mes bras. Je sens un courant d'air puis un choc sourd sur le sol me soulève le cœur.

-Doux Jésus… j'entends dire ma voisine. Pauvre femme, paix à ton âme…

Je rentre alors chez moi et ferme le volet. La seconde d'après, je suis à genoux dans la salle de bains, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et je vomis les restes de mon dîner. Général vient me bourrer le coude en couinant et je m'effondre sur lui, choquée.

Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir car quand j'ouvre les yeux, il y a un grand soleil dehors et on s'acharne sur ma sonnette.

Le dos douloureux, je me redresse sur les bras. Visiblement j'ai passé le reste de la nuit dans la salle de bains… Je suis toute courbaturée et Général tourne en rond dans le salon en aboyant.

-Je viens ! je dis. Ca va Général, j'ai entendu… Chut…

Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la déverrouille sans même regarder qui est de l'autre coté puis vais m'effondrer sur le canapé :

-Marie ! fait la voix d'Anna.

Je l'entends marteler mon parquet de ses talons et elle se rue sur moi :

-Marie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle m'aide à m'asseoir correctement sur le canapé et me prend le menton :

-Marie ? Mais on dirait que tu as dormit sur le sol…

-C'est un peu ça, je dis… Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Ce matin, vers six heures… Une femme s'est jetée de l'étage au-dessus…

-Non ? Seigneur…

-Je l'ai sentie tomber et je l'ai entendue arriver en bas… je dis en portant mes mains à ma bouche. Oh mon dieu ! Et elle avait des enfants !

Anna me prend soudain dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer. Elle me frotte le dos puis je recule quand elle sort son portable de sa poche :

-Oui, fait-elle en le portant à son oreille. C'est Anna. Tu peux venir tout de suite ? Bon ben habille-toi et rapplique. Ok, merci.

-Ne dérange pas Bill pour ça, s'il te plait…

-Il sera meilleur que moi pour te calmer, me dit-elle. En attendant… Tiens ? fait-elle alors. Tu as un chien ? Depuis quand ?

-Hier, je dis avec un sourire en essuyant mes joues de mes mains. Il s'appelle Général. Viens, bonhomme, je fais ensuite. Anna, je te présente Général… Général, voici ma meilleure amie, Anna.

-Enchantée, dit Anna en tendant une main au gros chien noir qui y laisse traîner sa truffe. Hihi, fait-elle. Tu me chatouilles…

Elle retire sa main puis elle se lève et se glisse dans ma petite cuisine en disant :

-Un bon café bien fort, voilà ce qu'il te faut. Et tu va rester ici aujourd'hui, ok ? Je voulais t'emmener avec moi pour que tu m'aides un peu mais dans ton état, c'est hors de question.

-Je vais bien, Anna, je dis. Je suis juste choquée…

-Raison de plus pour que tu te reposes, rétorque mon amie.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte et Général se met à aboyer :

-Chut ! je fais.

Anna va ouvrir en poussant le chien sans aucune peur, et Bill apparaît :

-Anna ? Marie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bill…

Je me lève alors et m'effondre dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et Anna dit :

-Ce matin, Marie a vu une femme se suicider…

-Quoi ? Mais enfin ? Marie…

-C'est une femme du quatrième… je dis, le nez dans la veste de Bill. Je me suis réveillée ce matin vers six heures et j'ai cru que c'était Général mais quand j'ai ouvert le volet, j'ai vu la police en bas et la femme en haut, sur la corniche… Oh mon Dieu, elle a sauté…

-Là… Là, fait soudain Bill en me serrant dans ses bras. Anna, tu peux retourner à ton travail, je vais rester ici…

-Je passe prévenir David, dit Anna.

Je sens Bill hocher la tête puis Anna passe une main dans mes cheveux désormais courts et je laisse échapper un léger sourire.

Roulée en boule sur le canapé, Général couché à l'autre bout en train de ronger un os en nerf de bœuf, je regarde Bill s'affairer dans ma cuisine. Il revient une seconde plus tard avec une grande tasse de thé et s'assoit sur le sol, à même le tapis, juste devant moi.

-Ca va aller ? demande-t-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête puis me penche vers lui et l'embrasse :

-Merci, je souffle.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Marie, dit-il. Tu m'es tellement précieuse, grâce à toi, je chante encore mieux qu'avant.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, je dis en sentant mes joues s'échauffer.

Il me sourit puis m'embrasse et croise ses interminables jambes en tailleur. Il s'accoude à la table basse, le menton dans la main, et regarde Général mâchouiller son os :

-Tu comptes vraiment faire de ce chien ton garde du corps ? demande-t-il.

-Il sera toujours plus persuasif qu'un simple homme, aussi grand et large soit-il… je dis.

-Oui mais bon…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Général est loin de me protéger pour le moment, et je garde bien volontiers le gentil garçon que tu paie si généreusement pour me suivre partout où je vais.

-Je t'en prie, fait-il en tournant la tête vers moi. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie que tu subisses ce que nous subissons quand nous avons le malheur de sortir sans nos gardes du corps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est… J'ai vu des vidéos de vos sorties d'hôtel ou de studio de radio, avant que je ne vous connaisse, évidemment…

Bill sourit puis il se relève et Général saute du canapé :

-Il croit que tu vas lui donner à manger, je dis en souriant.

-Bah ma foi… Il mange quoi ?

-Dans le grand sac marron, derrière toi, je dis. Tu remplis la gamelle, il se débrouille après.

Bill hoche la tête et plonge son bras dans le grand sac. Il remplit la gamelle de Général et, étrangement, celui-ci se tient à un bon mètre de la gamelle, faisant valser son regard de Bill au sac puis sur moi.

-Je crois qu'il se pose des questions, je fais. Hier c'est moi qui lui ai donné à manger… Il doit se demander si tu es son maître aussi…

-Hé bien ce matin, c'est moi, dit Bill en versant une dernière tasse de croquettes dans la gamelle. Aller, mange donc, fait-il ensuite au chien.

-Tu n'as plus peur de lui ? je demande.

-Si, mais j'essaye de passer outre parce que si j'ai peur du chien de ma petite-amie, je ne risque pas de la voir souvent, rétorque le chanteur avec un sourire.

-Ha c'est sûr… Dis, tu veux vraiment rester avec moi ? Vous deviez faire quoi ce matin ?

-Rien de spécial, quelques autographes à l'entrée du studio, un peu d'entraînement pour le 483 Tour… Non c'est cool les journées en ce moment. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour savoir…

Un silence passe alors puis Bill dit :

-Hé bien tu sais quoi ?

-Non…

-Tu vas aller t'habiller, on va sauter dans un train et on va aller à la campagne.

-A la campagne ? Mais y faire quoi ?

-Prendre l'air, tu en as besoin. Aller, debout, file enfiler quelque chose de plus seyant que ce pyjama informe…

-Laisse mon pyjama en paix, tu veux ? je dis en lui tirant la langue.

Nous éclatons ensuite de rire puis je me lève et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Général sur les talons, nous partons pour la gare et sur le chemin, je n'ai de cesses de regarder partout au cas où une fan ou une groupie reconnaîtrait Bill malgré sa casquette, ses cheveux attachés sur sa nuque et ses lunettes de soleil.

Nous montons dans le train sans problèmes et nous arrivons dans une gare de campagne avec soulagement. C'est jeudi aujourd'hui, et à midi passé, il n'y a personne dans le train.

-Où va-t-on ? je demande.

-Il me semble qu'il y a un parc pas loin, on va aller s'y promener.

-Ok. Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Des fois on vient avec les gars… Quand on a le temps.

Je hoche la tête puis, la laisse de Général dans une main et mon autre main dans celle de Bill, nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers le bout de la rue au goudron fendillé qui longe la gare. Notre rythme est tranquille, Général fait plusieurs pauses pipi le long des murs et des voitures, et il laisse traîner sa truffe de partout.

-C'est calme, je fais en regardant passer deux enfants sur des rollers. La ville est bruyante à comparer…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répond Bill en souriant. Ici c'est presque angoissant…

Je souris :

-On voit que tu as toujours vécu en ville. Moi qui suis née à la campagne, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer au bruit de la ville, les premières semaines.

-Tu nous as assez répété que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir avec le bruit, dit Bill en riant doucement. Et puis je suis né à la campagne, fait-il ensuite. A Loistche, ce n'est pas la ville, Leipzig non plus… Enfin pas comme Hamburg.

-Si tu le dis.

-Un jour tu viendras avec nous chez notre mère, dit-il soudain.

-T'es fou, je vais déranger… Quand vous allez là-bas c'est parce que vous êtes en vacances…

-Ma mère m'a dit une fois, les petites-amies de mes fils ne dérangent jamais.

-C'est vrai ça ?

Bill me fait un sourire en coin puis nous continuons à nous promener main dans la main sur le trottoir, Général entre nous.

-J'ai passé un super après-midi, je dis alors que nous nous installons dans le train qui nous ramène en ville. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Bill me sourit puis il s'installe contre la vitre et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Le train s'ébranle et Général s'assoit contre mes jambes, regardant les gens autour de lui.

La plupart des voyageurs qui prennent le train à cette heure-ci sont des bureaucrates épuisés qui rentrent chez eux, mais dans la rame où nous sommes, il n'y a quasiment personne. Le silence règne, et j'ai tôt fait de m'assoupir, bercée par le roulis.

C'est Bill qui me réveille d'une secousse sur l'épaule, et nous descendons du train à la gare où nous l'avons prit au début de l'après-midi. Aussitôt, le bruit des voitures me vrille la tête, et l'odeur des gaz d'échappement me soulève le cœur. Je fais une grimace et nous nous dirigeons vers les immeubles d'habitation :

-Tu n'as qu'à monter un moment, je dis alors que nous sommes en vue de mon immeuble. Tu appelleras ton garde du corps pour qu'il vienne te chercher…

-Non, je vais rentrer directement…

-Emmène Général alors, je dis en lui tendant la laisse.

-Que je prenne ton chien pour traverser trois rues ? Non, non…

-Bill, s'il te plait…

Bill regarde le chien près de moi et il soupire. Il tend la main et brusquement, un bruit de chute me fait tourner la tête. Je manque le torticolis mais je distingue quand même non loin de nous, près d'un bar de jour sur le point de fermer, un groupe de personnes qui semble vouloir s'en prendre au gérant de la gargote que je connais de vue.

Général s'agite soudain et il se met à aboyer :

-Suffit ! je dis à mi-voix en enroulant la laisse sur ma main pour le tenir contre ma jambe. Ca suffit Général, tais-toi ! Merde, je dis ensuite en voyant que le groupe a abandonné le vieux gérant et nous regarde. Merde, merde...

-Et si on filait ? fait alors Bill. Tu oublie qui je suis, je n'ai aucune envie de finir à l'hôpital…

Je hoche la tête et essaye de faire reculer Général.

-Restez-là ! fait soudain une voix.

-On file, Général !

Je tire un grand coup sur la laisse et mon chien recule de quelques pas mais soudain le mousqueton de la laisse casse et je vois mon Général se camper sur ses épaisses pattes, les babines retroussées et grognant en face du groupe qui approche toujours.

Ma laisse inutile à la main, je me rapproche de Bill qui m'entoure d'un bras et nous reculons contre le mur le plus proche.

« C'est pas vrai… » je pense. « On va pas se faire agresser… »

-Il est cool ce chien, dit un des gars.

-C'est un Pitt, fait gaffe, dit un autre. Il peut te tuer…

-M'en fiche, ces deux-là sont plus intéressants que le vieux, dit l'autre en pointant son pouce dans la direction du tenancier qui est déjà suspendu à son téléphone.

« Non… » je songe. « Pas une deuxième catastrophe pour aujourd'hui… »

-Général, viens, je dis. Général, viens mon chien…

-Général ? Que nom prétentieux pour un clebs, dit alors l'autre en souriant méchamment. Aller, videz vos poches tous les deux, aller on se magne !

-Non !

-Bill… je dis.

-Tu as dit quoi minus ? dit le mec en face, seulement séparé de nous par Général qui grogne.

-J'ai dit non, vous allez nous laisser tranquille, on ne vous à rien fait !

-Bill, s'il te plait…

-Aller, videz vos poches et que ça saute ! J'ai pas peur de votre cabot !

Général se met alors à gronder encore plus fort et celui que je qualifie comme chef brandit soudain une matraque qu'il sort de je-ne-sais-où. Il lève le bras pour frapper Général mais je m'exclame :

-Attaque !

Et mon Général se rue sur le mec et le saisit à la gorge. Le gars s'effondre en hurlant et ses copains reculent prestement.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! hurle l'autre, écrasé sous le poids non négligeable de Général. Putain, pétasse dis à ton clebs de me lâcher !

Je sens alors Bill sursauter et il s'écarte de moi. Il se rue sur l'autre, pousse Général qui le lâche et, sous mes yeux écarquillés, lui colle un grand coup de poing sur le nez, l'assommant quand sa tête rebondit sur le sol :

-Le prochain qui ose traiter ma copine de pétasse, je l'arrange si bien que même votre mère ne vous reconnaîtra pas !

-Oh il est de mauvais poil le gringalet… dit l'un des mecs en reculant.

-Général, je dis alors en approchant, tremblante.

Je m'accroupis près du chien que j'enlace et je regarde Bill, debout devant moi, campé sur ses jambes, les poings serrés :

-Dégagez d'ici et emmenez votre pote ! dit-il soudain.

-Ok, aller les gars, ramassez le chef, on dégage. Je tiens à mon pif et à mon cul moi…

Dans une rumeur de « Ja, ja » frénétiques, les mecs ramassent leur copain sans lâcher Général des yeux, avant de s'enfuir tels des gamins devant le père fouettard.

-Bill… je souffle alors.

-Ca va comme vous voulez les jeunes ? demande alors le tenancier en accourant vers nous.

Je me relève en me tenant au chien :

-Oui, oui, ça va… Et vous ? Ils vont ont frappé…

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien, dit l'homme en levant les yeux ver le filet de sang sur sa tempe. J'ai appelé la police, ils vont envoyer deux agents… Venez, entrez dans mon bar vous remettre…

-Merci, je dis.

Bill passe un bras sur mes épaules en silence et nous entrons dans le bar en nous glissant sous la grille à moitié descendue. Le tenancier nous fait asseoir au bar et nous sert un petit verre d'alcool bien fort avant d'aller donner un bol d'eau à Général :

-C'est un bon chien que vous avez là, je dis. Vous avez de la chance tous les deux, d'être protégés par un Pitbull…

-Et encore, je dis. Je l'ai depuis deux jours… J'ignorais complément qu'il était entraîné à protéger son maître…

Je bois cul-sec le fond d'alcool de mon verre puis je me tourne vers Bill qui semble mâchonner ses dents, ruminant dans son coin, en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Je décide cependant de lui parler plus tard. Il semble encore trop énervé pour me donner des explications.

-Vous saignez… dit soudain le tenancier en avançant une main vers celle de Bill.

-Ce n'est rien, fait-il en laissant glisser sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Je nettoierais ça quand on rentrera à la maison, je dis avec un sourire pour l'homme. Merci de nous avoir fait entrer…

-Allons, ce n'est rien, dit-il. Cette bande de jeunes sévit dans le coin depuis plus d'un mois, il était temps que quelqu'un les remette en place… Je voudrais vous remercier… Mine de rien, vous les avez empêchés de me piller…

-Laissez tomber, je dis. Ce n'était même pas prévu, nous rentrions de promenade, j'habite l'immeuble d'en face…

-Ha… L'immeuble de la femme qui s'est suicidée ce matin ?

Je hoche la tête et l'homme dit :

-Vous la connaissiez ?

-Non, je suis en Allemagne depuis six mois et je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de faire la connaissance de mes voisins… Je sais juste qu'elle avait deux enfants et que son mari avait été tué par des policiers… C'est la voisine qui me l'a dit… Quel atroce souvenir…

-Je vous crois sur parole, dit l'homme.

Une voiture de police se gare alors devant le pub et deux policiers entre en se pliant en deux pour passer sous la grille :

-C'est ici qu'il y a eu une agression ?

-Oui, mais ce jeune homme les as mis en fuite, dit le barman. J'ai déjà porté plainte plusieurs fois, dit-il ensuite.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, il y a plusieurs personnes dans le quartier qui se sont plaintes pour tapage nocturne… dit un des policiers. Vous sauriez les décrire ?

Je secoue vivement la tête. Je n'étais pas assez près pour avoir vu leurs visages.

-Trouvez un gars qui à des marques de dents à la gorge et un coquard, dit alors Bill sur un ton sombre.

Il se lève ensuite, salue les deux policiers d'un signe de tête puis s'en va :

-Mais ? je fais. Où tu vas, attend-moi ! Général, suis-le, je dis ensuite en tendant le bras vers Bill en espérant que le chien comprendra.

Général s'éloigne alors et sort du pub, suivant Bill. Un des policiers se tourne alors vers moi et demande :

-Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est mon petit-ami mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… je réponds, confuse. Il doit être en colère…

Le policier hoche la tête puis je paie les deux verres au barman et sors dans la rue avec les deux policiers :

-Nous allons les retrouver, mademoiselle, dit l'un d'eux. Vous avez eu de la chance, sans votre chien, vous y seriez passée…

-Oui, j'ai bien fait de le prendre, je dis en regardant vers mon immeuble.

Bill se tient là, adossé à un lampadaire, les mains dans les poches, Général assit près de lui.

-Votre ami n'a pas l'air commode, dit l'autre policier.

-Je ne l'avais vu ainsi, j'avoue. Il est si calme d'habitude… Je lui dois la vie je crois…

-Ces jeunes ne vous auraient pas tuée, dit le policier avec un sourire. Mais remerciez-le quand même. Aller, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

Les deux policiers remontent dans leur voiture et s'en vont aussitôt. Je les regarde pensivement s'éloigner puis je rejoins Bill, saisit Général par son collier et m'éloigne, Bill sur les talons.

Poussant le chien dans mon appartement, j'allume les lampes et laisse à Bill le soin de fermer la porte. Une fois fait, je me tourne vers lui et le regarde fixement :

-Quoi ? fait-il.

-Je ne savais pas que…

-Que quoi ? Que j'étais capable de frapper ? Ben si.

-Oh ! je dis alors. Tu te calmes ? T'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, ce n'était pas un reproche.

Bill pince les lèvres puis il pose son blouson et sa casquette et s'en va dans la salle de bains. Je l'entends farfouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie et je le rejoins :

-Laisse-moi faire, je dis.

Je prends de quoi soigner ses phalanges égratignées et il s'assoit sur un tabouret. Durant tout le temps où je nettoie les blessures, il ne lâche pas un mot. Agacée, j'appuie un peu le coton sur une plaie et il râle :

-Ha, je dis. Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue…

-Je suis en colère, ça se voit pas ? demande-t-il alors.

-Oh si ! Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai remarqué. Aller, je dis ensuite. Rentre chez toi, inutile que tu passes la nuit ici, tu es trop énervé et ça m'agace.

-Tu me mets dehors ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Il se lève, fait bouger ses doigts puis retourne dans le salon. L'instant d'après, j'entends la porte d'entrer claquer et je m'appuie sur le lavabo. Quel caractère de cochon celui-là, je vous jure !


	16. Chapter 15 Tensions 1

_Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! (Qui a dit enfin ? lol) Aller, assser de blablas ! Je réponds aux reviews juste après le postage du chap lol. Bonne lecture ! Et sourtout ..._

_ ON NE TAPE PAS L'AUTEUZE !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le suicide de ma voisine d'immeuble et l'agression par la bande de jeunes n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Deux semaines se sont écoulées et je pensais que, avec le temps, Bill reviendrait vers moi, mais c'est toujours aussi glacial entre nous. Nous nous parlons toujours, heureusement, mais il n'a plus aucune gentille attention envers moi, à croire qu'il est jaloux de Général qui ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Brrr…

-Quoi ? je dis en me tournant vers Anna.

-C'est glacial…

-Moui, je fais. Hélas.

Nous sommes toutes les deux dans la loge des garçons qui se préparent pour un concert. Assise dans un coin avec Anna, je regarde Bill s'affairer devant la glace, mais je vois bien qu'il m'ignore totalement.

-Ca ne t'énerve pas ? demande alors Anna.

-Si, mais je le laisse tranquille, je réponds. J'ai une patience d'ange, tu sais bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui craquerai en premier.

-Mieux vaut vous séparer alors, dit Anna en croisant les bras.

Je la fusille du regard. Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais que Bill a un sacré caractère, mais moi aussi et je tiendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour qu'il admette enfin que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un moins que rien. Depuis le début que je connais Tokio Hotel, j'ai toujours su qu'il était un garçon, et non une fille comme les magasines le disaient. Bon d'accord, j'admets qu'il a un look androgyne, mais et alors ? Un garçon reste un garçon, même s'il prend soin de lui.

Je soupire. Général soupire à son tour, couché sur un vieux tapis posé près de la porte, et je regarde Tom occupé à refaire quelques-unes de ses dreads. Il me regarde par l'intermédiaire du miroir et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour puis il enfonce sa casquette sur sa tête et se lève. C'est comme le signal de départ. Georg se lève à son tour, puis Gustav qui joue avec ses baguettes. Bill attache sa ceinture et les suit presque aussitôt. Il m'ignore en me passant devant et je fronce les sourcils en regardant Anna.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les six vers l'arrière de la scène. De l'autre côté, plongées dans le noir, des milliers de fans, pour la plupart des filles, crient et trépignent. Je jette un coup d'œil puis me tourne vers Anna et lui souris. Elle note quelque chose sur un calepin qu'elle a à la main puis des techniciens entourent le groupe pour placer les micros. Je m'éloigne discrètement et découvre la scène où sont entassés les instruments. Des câbles noirs serpentent de partout, fixés au sol par du ruban adhésif. Gustav passe alors dans mon dos et monte sur scène. Je lui tape sur l'épaule et il me sourit puis va s'installer à sa batterie. Il fait tourner deux trois fois ses baguettes entre ses doigts puis commence à battre ses caisses. Je reconnais aussitôt les premières notes de « Jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei ». Je me mets alors à battre la mesure de ma main sur ma cuisse et Georg et Tom passent en courant près de moi. Ils sautent sur scène, faisant redoubler les hurlements des filles en chaleur, et les accords de guitare et de basse montent. Bientôt, la mélodie est en place et je pivote pour voir Bill debout devant moi, son micro à la main, battant la mesure avec.

Nos regards s'accrochent alors et je m'approche de lui. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse une longue seconde. Il se dégage ensuite et saute sur scène en commençant à chanter. Je le suis du regard et soupire.

-Aller, ça va s'arranger, me dit Anna en posant une main sur mon épaule. Il ne t'a pas repoussée, c'est déjà ça.

-Encore heureux, je dis. Manquerait plus que ça.

-Tu sais, je crois savoir pourquoi il est comme ça…

-C'est à cause de Général, je dis. Je sais, il est comme ça depuis le soir où nous avons failli nous faire agresser… C'est Général qui nous a sauvé la mise en quelque sorte, et je crois qu'il l'a pas digéré…

-Son orgueil de garçon en un prit un coup, c'est sûr, dit Anna alors qu'on nous apporte des chaises pour écouter le concert. Je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu demandes à un chien de te protéger alors que tu avais ton petit-ami à portée…

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il est comme ça à cause d'une simple histoire d'orgueil ? je dis, sidérée. Ca alors… Mine de rien les garçons sont vachement susceptibles…

Je regarde alors mon Bill se défouler sur scène, faisant chanter les fans, chantant avec elles. Il court en tous sens, rejoint Tom plusieurs fois, chante près de lui puis revient vers les fans. Il est déchaîné et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

-Il est déchaîné, dit Anna en souriant.

Je me contente de sourire puis nous écoutons la chanson suivante. Anna griffonne à toute allure sur son calepin tout en battant la musique du pied et moi je chante à voix basse en même temps que Bill que je ne lâche pas du regard.

Le concert se termine à l'instant sur « Durch den Monsun ». Je me lève en applaudissant et regarde Bill venir en courant. Il saisit une serviette qu'il passe sur sa nuque et vient vers moi. Je l'enlace aussitôt et il me serre quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner pour boire une grande rasade à une bouteille. Il retourne immédiatement sur scène et remercie énergiquement la foule pour ensuite enchaîner sur « Unendlichkeit » puis « Hilf mir Fliegen ».

A la fin de cette ultime chanson, il longe la scène pour toucher les mains tendues, ramasser une peluche ou une rose balancée sur scène, puis il revient dans les coulisses et, à ma grande surprise, il se jette quasiment dans mes bras.

-C'était génial ! fait Anna en battant des mains. Encore une fois vous avez été formidables !

-Merci, dit Bill en s'écartant de moi.

Je lui prends alors la main et il ne la retire pas. Il salue de la main gauche deux qui, dans l'ombre, s'assurent de la bonne marche de tout puis on vient chercher les quatre garçons pour une rencontre privée avec quelques fans.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? me demande alors Bill.

-Et comment, je dis. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser tout seul avec des filles folles de toi ?

Il pouffe puis nous nous rendons dans une salle autre que la loge. A l'intérieur, des tables supportent à manger et à boire et les garçons se servent allégrement tandis que je me mets dans un coin, un petit sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.

Bill est en train de boire quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvre. Six filles et deux garçons entrent alors, et les filles se ruent aussitôt sur Bill, appareils photos en main.

-On se calme ! dit Anna d'une voix forte comme Bill est submergé par les filles. Ecartez-vous.

-T'es qui toi ? dit une des filles, une blonde, maquillée à la truelle.

-Je suis Anna et je suis de la sécurité alors tu recules, blondasse, dit Anna entre ses dents.

Je sais qu'Anna est parfaitement maîtresse de son caractère, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'elle a une sainte horreur des blondes trop maquillées… Pitié, qu'elle ne s'énerve pas…

-J'ai payé ma place alors tu la boucles, siffle la blonde.

Elle se détourne alors et pousse deux autres filles pour se coller à Bill telle une sangsue. Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins. Un coup d'œil d'Anna me confirme qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser et je l'appelle :

-Anna.

-Oui ?

-Approche.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute, je veille sur Bill, surveille les autres, ok ?

-Comme tu veux…

Elle bougonne ensuite quelque chose puis traverse la pièce et va se poster près de Tom de l'autre côté. Moi je regarde Georg qui se trouve non loin de moi, signant des autographes et discutant avec les deux garçons. Ceux-ci lui serrent ensuite la main puis se dirigent vers Gustav et je vois la blonde trop maquillée, toujours collée à Bill. Elle s'est accrochée à son bras et semble n'avoir aucune envie de le lâcher.

Les lèvres pincées, je ne la lâche pas des yeux. De là à ce qu'elle veuille l'embrasser… Manquerait plus que ça. Soudain, ce que je redoutais à l'instant se produit. La blonde s'agrippe au cou de Bill et je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour :

-Dégage, je dis en lui prenant l'épaule pour la faire reculer.

-Dis donc toi, t'es qui pour me donner des ordres ? siffle-t-elle, outrée.

-C'est ma petite-amie, dit Bill en passant un bras dans mon dos.

La blonde hausse un sourcil puis soudain elle se met à rire et tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Deux bras passent alors sur mes épaules et j'entends Tom dire :

-Dis donc toi, tu ennuies mon frère et sa petite-amie ?

-Petite-amie ? Alors c'est vrai, dit la blonde en cessant brusquement de rire.

-Tu lis pas les magasines ? demande une autre fille en approchant. C'est Marie, la Française…

-Si, bien sur que je lis les magasines ! dit la blonde en croisant les bras. Mais je pensais qu'elle allait pas venir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Son ton est plus que cynique et je dis :

_-Elle_ suit son petit-ami partout, justement pour éviter que des filles comme toi ne tentent de…

-De quoi ? De te le piquer ? T'es vraiment naïve, dit la blonde avec un sourire mauvais. Tu es bien une française, elles n'ont pas de cervelle !

-Retire ce que tu as dit ! je dis alors en la bousculant. Tu n'insultes pas mon pays ! Sans nous, vous ne seriez rien, vous autres Allemands, alors tu la boucles, ok ?

La blonde allait répliquer quand Bill tend brusquement son bras entre nous en disant :

-Ca suffit toutes les deux. Marie, tu te calmes, s'il te plait.

-Mais ?

-S'il te plait.

Je grogne alors puis croise les bras et me tourne. J'entends la blonde pouffer et je tourne la tête. Elle se tait et je m'éloigne. Je retourne dans mon coin et me laisse tomber sur une banquette. Je croise les jambes et rumine dans mon coin en gardant mon regard bloqué sur le dos de la blonde qui, même si elle minaude près de Bill, ne tente plus de l'approcher.

Les filles restent avec nous environ une demi-heure. Elles s'en vont ensuite mais les deux garçons restent et l'un d'eux dit :

-Enfin tranquilles.

-Tu l'as dit ! dit Tom en souriant largement. Mine de rien ça fait beaucoup de bruit une fille !

Ils s'esclaffent et je dis :

-Eh là tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas tout seuls je vous rappelle !

-Oui, maman !

-Mais ? Tom !

Il se met à rire et l'autre gars me regarde en souriant :

-Quoi ? je demande. Je fais si vieille que ça ?

Devant son silence, je croise les bras et entreprend de bouder :

-Merci, c'est sympa…

-Mais non ! fait alors Tom en s'approchant.

Il s'assoit sur la banquette et me plante un baiser sur la joue en disant :

-Même du haut de tes vingt-deux piges tu restes jeune !

-J'espère bien ! je m'exclame en souriant.

Nous nous mettons ensuite à rire puis les deux garçons font le tour des membres du groupe en demandant photos et autographes. Les discussions restent entre mecs et Anna et moi nous parlons « entre femmes », dans notre coin, avec nos verres de jus de fruit et une assiette de chips entre nous.

Un coup d'œil sur ma montre m'informe qu'il est minuit passé. Je regarde Anna et soudain on frappe contre la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt :

-Aller les mecs, dit David en apparaissant. On y va.

-Déjà ? dit Georg. On commençait seulement à bien s'entendre…

-Peut-être, mais on prend l'avion demain pour la Pologne pour une promo alors on se bouge.

-Oh non…

Je souris puis me lève en vidant mon verre. Je le pose sur la table et passe mes bras sous ceux de Tom et Bill en disant d'une voix chevrotante :

-Aller, les enfants, il faut aller dormir maintenant…

-Oui, maman ! s'exclament-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

Je me mets à rire puis les membres du groupe saluent les deux fans qui s'en vont ensuite, des photos plein leur appareil et des autographes en veux-tu en voilà !

-Aller, on bouge, dit David en frappant dans ses mains. Vous pourrez rire une fois à l'hôtel ! Marie, récupère ton chien chez toi puis rejoins-nous à l'hôtel.

-Ok… J'ai le droit de l'emmener en Pologne on dirait…

-Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser une semaine au chenil, si ?

-Sûrement pas.

-Bon alors. Aller, les gars, on se bouge !

En moins de dix minutes toute la troupe est dans la voiture. On me « largue » littéralement en bas de chez moi et je monte vite chercher Général et mes valises. Je redescends et saute dans un taxi qui a eu le malheur de s'arrêter ici :

-Pas de chien dans mon taxi, dit le chauffeur.

Je lui tends un billet de vingt euros et il bougonne :

-Où vous allez ?

Je hoche la tête. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'à l'argent pour décider les gens… Je me cale dans la banquette et Général se couche, la tête sur ma cuisse.

-Merci, gardez la monnaie, je dis en descendant du taxi un moment plus tard. Aller Général, on y va.

Le chien saute de la voiture et je me tourne vers l'hôtel. Sans laisse, Général est déjà devant la porte tambour et je pince les lèvres. J'avise alors la porte pour les handicapés en fauteuil roulant et je passe par-là. Avec un chien et deux valises, c'est plus simple.

-La chambre des frères Kaulitz, je demande à la réceptionniste.

-Vous êtes ?

-Marie Frebaz, je dis. La petite-amie de Bill.

-Hum…

-Marie !

Je me tourne et vois Anna accourir :

-Ha bah quand même ! Tu en as mit du temps. Aller viens, on va dîner.

-Et mes affaires ? Et Général ?

Je vois la réceptionniste faire un signe de la main et deux grooms s'approchent :

-Nous allons monter vos valises dans votre chambre, et nous allons installer le chien dans…

-Dans la chambre, je dis.

-Mais, mademoiselle ? fait la réceptionniste.

-Ecoutez, ce chien est dressé pour me protéger, dans un chenil il ne sert à rien, je dis.

-Bon très bien, mais ça vous fera un supplément pour la chambre.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas moi qui paie la chambre de toutes façons.

-Aller, on va dîner, dit alors Anna en me prenant par le bras.

Elle m'entraîne dans le salon de l'hôtel et nous traversons la vaste salle vers une table ronde dans un coin où sont installés Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav, ainsi que David et trois autres hommes que je devine être les trois autres producteurs.

Je m'installe entre Anna et Tom et constate que tout le monde a déjà bien entamé son dîner. Je ne m'en formalise cependant pas et laisse Anna me servir, continuant sur sa lancée.

Il est plus d'une heure et demi du matin quand nous montons enfin nous coucher et, dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduit à nos chambres, je constate que j'ai atrocement mal au dos.

-Mon pauvre dos… je gémis.

-Ca c'est de rester debout toute la soirée, dit Anna. Une bonne douche et au lit !

Je pouffe puis m'appuie contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, soulageant mes reins.

Une minute plus tard nous entrons dans la chambre et je vois mes valises posées sur un lit double. Général me saute alors dessus, ses pattes avant sur mes épaules, et sans le mur derrière moi, je me serais écroulée sur le sol.

-Salut gros chien ! dit Tom en saisissant l'animal par la peau du cou. Ca fait longtemps dis-voir !

Général laisse échapper un _wouf !_ comme pour approuver puis il saute sur le lit où se trouvent mes valises et je secoue la tête :

-Pas ce soir, Général. Descends.

Il obéit et va se coucher sous la fenêtre :

-Il obéit de mieux en mieux, je trouve, dit Tom en regardant le gros chien noir. Pas comme un autre… Suivez mon regard.

Je m'exécute malgré moi et Bill dit :

-Oh ça va, tu vas me rabâcher ça pendant dix ans, si ?

-Hé ben ? je dis, surprise. Depuis quand vous vous disputez tous les deux ?

-On se dispute pas, dit Bill en croisant les bras.

-A d'autres, je fais. Tu es insupportable depuis deux semaines et je crois savoir pourquoi.

-Ha ouais ? Vas-y alors, je t'écoute…

-Heu… fais alors Tom. Je vais voir Gustav et Georg… A plus tard.

Et il détale à toute vitesse. Je me tourne ensuite vers Bill qui, les bras croisés, semble attendre que je m'explique :

-Ok, je vais te dire pourquoi tu es insupportable avec tout le monde et pourquoi tu m'ignores, je dis en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Tu es tout simplement jaloux de Général et…

-Non, c'est faux.

-Et le fait que ce soit lui qui nous ait débarrassés de ces crétins l'autre soir n'est pas passé. Avoue-le, Bill. Avoue-le que tu n'as pas supporté que je confie à Général la tâche de nous protéger alors que tu étais là.

-J'ai de quoi non ? dit-il alors. Je suis quoi pour toi, hein ? L'autre soir, quand tu as ordonné à Général d'attaquer, je l'ai pris comme un manque de confiance. C'est à moi que tu aurais du dire de faire la place, pas à ton chien. Je suis ton petit-ami, Marie, je suis là pour te protéger des autres mecs ! Mais non ! Tout le monde me voit comme une petite chose fragile qui se briserait au moindre coup de vent ! Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, tu entends ? Je sais parfaitement me défendre et gueuler un bon coup quand il le faut ! Ok, je n'en ai pas l'air, oui je suis plutôt maigre pour mon âge, mais ce n'est pas le poids qui fait de quelqu'un, quelqu'un justement !

Je pince les lèvres, et le laisse s'égosiller en priant pour qu'aucun voisin n'alerte la réception. Au bout de dix minutes cependant, et après en avoir prit pas mal pour mon grade, je décide de mettre fin au règlement de comptes :

-Aller, ça suffit, tais-toi maintenant. Tu vas réveiller tout l'étage et te briser la voix.

Il se tait et je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et m'entoure de ses bras :

-Ca va aller… je dis en lui frottant le dos. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt, hein ? Tu m'as laissé dans le flou pendant deux semaines, tu aurais du m'en parler…

-Je suis désolé…

Il se redresse et je passe mes mains sur ses joues. Je lui souris et il en fait autant. Il se détourne ensuite et va s'asseoir sur l'autre lit double en soupirant. Je vais m'asseoir près de lui et pose ma main sur la sienne :

-Tu es en or, Marie, tu sais ça ?

-Ha bon ?

-Ta tranquillité olympienne pourrait calmer même le plus déchaîné des hommes… C'est un peu pour ça que je t'aime…

-Un peu ? je dis en faisant une moue.

-Oui, parce que si je ne t'aimais que pour ton calme, je manquerais beaucoup de choses.

Un large sourire étire ma bouche et je lance mes bras autour du cou du chanteur. Il me serre très fort contre lui et soudain on frappe contre la porte. La serrure magnétique s'active :

-Je peux revenir ? demande Tom. L'ouragan est passé ?

-Oui, je dis en me levant. Tout est clair maintenant.

Je regarde Bill d'en haut puis vais dans ma valise pour prendre des affaires. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bains prendre une bonne douche chaude, avec l'impression qu'un lourd poids s'est envolé de mon cœur.

* * *

_Ayé ! See you later ! _


	17. Chapter 16 Tensions 2

_Kikou voilà le chapitre 16 ! Oui je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, mais c'est pas ma fauteuh ! XD_

_Aller, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer _

_Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

La Pologne. Un beau pays oui mais… rempli de belles Polonaises !

-Oh ! Regarde par ici, toi !

Un coup de coude à Bill lui fait décrocher le regard d'une belle blonde à la poitrine aussi imposante que son fessier, et je fais :

-T'as pas bientôt terminé de mater tout ce qui bouge ?

Se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné, il me fait un petit sourire contrit et je pince les lèvres. Les mecs, tous les mêmes. Dès qu'un joli petit cul passe, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête, quitte à se faire un torticolis.

-Et toi aussi, je dis à Tom qui déshabille du regard une autre fille.

-Laisse-moi donc, j'ai pas de copine…

-Et alors ? je dis, les sourcils froncés. T'es pas ici pour te rouler les pouces mais pour bosser, aller, bouge.

-Bouh quel sale caractère, dit Tom en nous suivant à contre-cœur. Comment tu fais pour la supporter, Bill ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre toi, je dis en regardant Bill.

Le chanteur, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à son frère, la referme et se contente de hausser les épaules. Ils échangent ensuite un regard complice et j'entre dans la boutique la plus proche après avoir regardé rapidement la vitrine :

-Attends-nous ! fais Bill en me suivant. Punaise, tu vas faire encore combien de boutiques ?

-Si tu voulais pas venir, il fallait le dire, je dis en écartant rapidement les cintres du portant devant moi. C'est joli ça…

Je le pose contre moi et regarde Bill qui hoche légèrement la tête :

-Mouais… C'est un peu transparent…

Je laisse retomber mon bras en roulant des yeux puis raccroche le petit t-shirt à un cintre. Je me retourne alors et regarde les autres vêtements :

-Vas m'attendre dehors si ça t'ennuie de me regarder choisir des fringues, je dis.

-C'est moi qui ai la carte bleue, dit Bill en soupirant.

-Et alors ? A moins que tu veuilles m'aider à choisir… au choix. Tu restes là, ou tu vas garder Général dehors avec Tom.

Bill regarde Tom resté sur le perron de la boutique, la laisse de Général dans les mains, puis il soupire et hoche la tête :

-Ok, t'as gagné, mais laisse-moi choisir quelques fringues pour toi.

-Si tu veux, tu as bon goût donc c'est bon.

-Merci.

Il s'éloigne alors vers les pantalons et je le vois en sortir plusieurs et les regarder attentivement.

Depuis que je suis en Allemagne, peut-être est-ce à cause du mode de vie trépidant des garçons ou d'une différence entre la nourriture française et allemande, mais toujours est-il que j'ai perdu huit kilos et une taille de pantalons. Je rentre maintenant dans du 40 et j'en suis toute contente. Bon, évidemment, à côté du 36 de Bill… no comment.

Rejoignant Bill avec quelques pulls et t-shirts, je regarde ce qu'il m'a choisi et je hoche la tête :

-Très joli, ça…

-Ouais, je trouve aussi. Il sera peut-être un peu long…

-Bah, je ferais un ourlet si c'est vraiment trop long, je dis en haussant les épaules. Je vais essayer, tu viens ?

-Dans la cabine ouais…

-Idiot, je dis en lui tirant la langue.

-J'aurais essayé !

Je rigole doucement puis me dirige vers les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin. Je m'installe dans l'une d'elles et pose mes fringues. J'enfile les nouvelles, me regarde dans le miroir puis tire le rideau et regarde Bill :

-Alors ?

Il pince les lèvres, penche la tête sur le côté et je tourne sur moi-même :

-Cool, fait-il en levant le pouce.

Je souris puis vais essayer une autre tenue. La vache, il a l'œil, les pantalons qu'il m'a choisit me vont pile-poil !

Je passe environ une heure dans la cabine d'essayage, tant et si bien que Tom, lassé de se les cailler dehors, nous rejoint après avoir certifié aux vendeuses dans un anglais approximatif que Général était propre et bien dressé.

-Pas mal, tout ça, dit-il en me voyant en train de pavaner devant le miroir, affublée d'un jean noir taille basse et d'un haut ni court ni long, aux manches super longues cependant.

-Merci, je dis en souriant via le miroir. Ton frère et toi avez les mêmes goûts en ce qui concerne les fringues des filles on dirait…

-Une fille se doit d'être parfaitement habillée, peignée et maquillée quand elle sort, dit alors Bill. C'est la moindre des choses.

-J'ai cru le remarquer, je dis. Avant de te connaître, je ne me maquillais pas, je trouvais que ça ne m'allait pas, mais finalement, c'est pas si mal.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il a un rictus. Je retourne ensuite dans la cabine d'essayage et j'enfile mes anciens vêtements :

-Alors ? je dis en sortant de la cabine, les cintres sur les bras. Je prends quoi et quoi ?

-Choisis pas, dit alors Bill en tirant la carte bleue. C'est cadeau.

-Hein ? Mais t'es fou ! Non, non, Bill, je peux pas… Il y en a pour plus de deux cent euros…

-Ne discute pas, Marie, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la caisse.

-Bill, je t'en prie… Ca fait trop…

-Laisse, dit alors Tom. Laisse-le te faire des cadeaux, c'est sa façon à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime…

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis persuadé, je connais mon frère, Marie.

Baissant les yeux sur les vêtements, je réfléchis un instant puis soupire et rejoint Bill à la caisse. Je donne les vêtements et lui sa carte de crédit.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais te rembourser, je dis en prenant les sacs que la vendeuse me tend. Tu es fou…

-Oui, fou amoureux.

Cette réplique a pour effet de me faire virer au rouge tomate et quand il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de passer un bras sur mes épaules, je n'ai qu'une envie, me sauver à toutes jambes, incapable de, ne serait-ce que, dire merci.

Après encore un peu de lèche-vitrines, les jumeaux et moi retournons à l'hôtel et nous y retrouvons Georg et Gustav. Anna n'est pas là, elle a du retourner en Allemagne quelques heures après notre arrivée pour cause de soucis dans le journal où elle travaille. Je me retrouve donc seule avec les quatre garçons (et bien evidemment les gardes du corps), David et les autres personnes les accompagnant tout le temps ayant autre chose à faire que de leur tenir compagnie à longueur de journée, surtout pour faire du lèche-vitrines.

-Ce soir, premier concert, dit Bill.

-Concert ? je fais, surprise. Vous deviez pas faire de la promo uniquement ?

-Si mais au dernier moment, David a programmé trois concerts.

-Sympa. Heureusement que vous avez des dizaines de personnes prêtes à faire l'aller-retour Hamburg Varsovie pour apporter le matériel.

-C'est ça être célèbre, dit Tom avec un sourire. Mais heureusement, tu es là ! fait-il ensuite.

-Ce qui veut dire ? je demande, n'ayant pas saisi.

-Tu es là pour nous aider à garder les pieds sur Terre.

-Mais bien sûr ! j'ironise. Et comment vous faisiez avant sans moi, ni Anna ?

Aucun ne répond et je hoche la tête :

-Aller, je vais ranger ça… Merci encore.

J'embrasse Bill furtivement puis me sauve dans ma chambre pour plier tout ce linge dans mes valises. Je me change ensuite et rejoint les garçons dans la chambre de Bill. Je les trouve tous les quatre affalés sur le lit double, en train de regarder la télévision tout en mangeant des chips :

-C'est pas bon pour la ligne ça, dit Tom alors que je plonge la main dans le paquet de chips.

-Humph ! je fais, la bouche pleine, en haussant les épaules. Aller, pousse-toi d'un cul, je dis ensuite en poussant le dreadeux pour avoir un peu de place sur le lit.

Il se décale, me laisse m'installer, le dos contre le mur, puis s'effondre contre moi et je soupire :

-T'es un vrai gosse quand tu t'y mets…

-Oh tu me l'abîme pas, dit alors Bill sans même se retourner. J'en ai encore besoin…

-Mais ? Bill, enfin !

-Je rigole !

Il penche la tête en arrière et me tire la langue. Je lui tire la langue à mon tour puis Tom se cale mieux contre moi, à moitié sur mes jambes et mon bras droit, et je mange tranquillement mes chips en regardant les spots de pub qui défilent.

Le jour baisse et bientôt, les lampes de la chambre s'allument toutes seules. Georg et Gustav s'en sont retournés dans leurs chambres respectives et moi, je suis coincée par Tom qui semble n'avoir aucune envie de bouger.

-Tu bouges, s'il te plait ? je demande doucement. Faut que j'aille me préparer…

-Il est quelle heure ? demande alors Bill.

-Six heures…

-Ok, aller Tom, bouge, faut qu'on se change, nous aussi, fait-il alors en se levant.

Il déplie sa grande carcasse puis s'étire et ses épaules craquent. Tom se lève à son tour en ronchonnant et, j'en fais autant en étirant mon dos.

-Aller Général, viens gros père, on va laisser les mecs s'habiller…

Le chien me regarde puis il trottine jusqu'à la porte et je quitte la chambre sur un « à tout à l'heure ». Je gagne ma propre chambre et m'effondre sur le lit. Après cette matinée de shopping, je suis vannée. J'aurais presque envie de rester ici ce soir mais Bill me ferait la tête alors je vais prendre mon mal en patience et aller le soutenir depuis les coulisses.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après un passage à la salle de bains pour un rapide coup de peigne et de brosse à dents, je descends dans le salon de l'hôtel où je retrouve Anna.

-David n'est pas là ? je m'étonne.

-Il vient de partir pour la salle avec les autres, dit Anna. Tu es prête ? Tiens, c'est nouveau ce jean…

-Oui, cadeau de Bill, je dis en souriant. Il est beau, hein ?

-Très. Ouin ! fait-elle alors. Je veux un petit-copain qui me fasse des cadeaux tout le temps aussi !

Je me mets à rire puis Anna me suit et nous sommes interrompues par les garçons qui s'approchent en se regardant, étonnés de nous voir rire de si bon cœur :

-C'est de nous que vous riez ?

-Non, non, je dis en posant une main sur mon ventre pour reprendre mon souffle. Vous êtes prêts ? Hum, tous sur votre trente et un, on dirait !

Je regarde mon Bill qui a redressé ses mèches, passé plusieurs bagues et colliers, enfilé un t-shirt moulant portant un crâne doré, et il me fait un sourire. Il enfile ensuite son blouson de motard, passe un sac orange et vert à l'épaule, chausse des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangent la moitié du visage, et dis :

-On y va les filles ? Vous jouez encore la sécurité ce soir ?

-Faut croire, dit Anna alors que je la regarde. Tiens, me fait-elle en me tendant un cordon rouge avec une carte au bout. Tom, et moi Georg.

-Ok…

Je regarde Tom puis prends la laisse de Général et l'enroule autour de ma main pour la raccourcir :

-Avec un garde du corps pareil, ce qui m'est arrivé il y a quelques mois ne risque pas de recommencer, dit Tom en flattant le chien sur la tête.

-Et il est hors de question que ça se reproduise, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. La première pouffe qui vous approche de trop près, elle aura à faire à moi, je vous le garantis.

-Attention, chien méchant, rigole alors Georg.

Je lui tire la langue puis les gardes du corps viennent nous chercher.

Comme je m'y attendais, des centaines de filles hurlantes se massent devant l'hôtel. Seules de maigres barrières utilisées pour la circulation les séparent de nous et je sens Général se tendre, reniflant de partout :

-Calme, je dis en donnant un petit coup sec sur la laisse. Tu peux pas les bouffer celles-là, c'est pas bon la viande polonaise…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? me souffle Tom à l'oreille. Je trouve ça très bon…

-Baaah, garde tes cochonneries pour toi, je réplique en le repoussant.

Il se met à rire puis on quitte le hall de l'hôtel et les hurlements redoublent. Aussitôt, et sous l'œil vigilant des gardes du corps, les quatre garçons passent le long des rangées de mains pour signer des autographes et se laisse prendre en photo.

Tout à coup, je vois Bill faire un bond et je m'approche en même temps que son garde du corps :

-On ne touche pas ! je gronde en allemand.

Elle me crie quelque chose en polonais et je vais pour répliquer en anglais quand Général se tourne brusquement en se mettant à aboyer. Je me retourne alors et vois le pire cauchemar d'une star : les barrières renversées et les fans qui se ruent en avant, tel un raz-de-marée en chaleur.

-Dans la voiture ! Vite ! hurle alors Anna.

Les quatre garçons se ruent dans le fourgon dont on ferme aussitôt les portes et les filles se ruent sur Anna et moi. Dans la débandade, je lâche la laisse de Général que j'entends couiner et j'essaye de l'appeler mais un bras me ceinture et je prends un violent coup de tête dans l'épaule et un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Je suis maintenant coincée contre le camion des garçons et Anna frappe tout ce qui passe à portée de ses mains aux longs ongles en vue de se dégager. J'ai mal au ventre et mon épaule me lance. Soudain, le calme revient, les bras devant moi s'éloignent et j'entends hurler en polonais. Une minute plus tard je suis dans le camion, recroquevillée sur le siège de cuir, souffrant le martyr :

-Marie ! Marie…

-Marie, tu as mal où ? demande Anna en me prenant par les épaules. Assied-toi, tu as mal où ?

-J'ai prit un coup de genou dans le ventre, je dis, le souffle court. Et j'ai mal à l'épaule gauche…

-Déposez-nous à l'hôpital, dit alors Anna. Puis amenez vite le groupe à la salle de concert.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Non, dit alors la rousse en regardant Bill. Toi tu vas chanter et tu ne discute pas, ok ?

-Mais Anna !

-Tu obéis Bill ! s'exclame soudain Anna. Je m'occupe de Marie, tu vas chanter, un point c'est tout !

Assise contre la paroi de la voiture, je vois Bill rentrer la tête dans les épaules, comme un gosse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je tilte soudain :

-Général ! Où est mon chien !

-Dans l'autre voiture, dit le chauffeur. On vient de me dire qu'ils l'ont récupéré, ils l'emmènent chez un vétérinaire, il semblerait qu'il ait mal à une patte…

-Mon pauvre chien… Il s'est fait piétiner par ces idiotes ! je rage entre mes dents. Aïe !

-Ne bouge pas Marie, dit Anna. Tu as peut-être des côtes abîmées…

-Quand même, je dis. C'est le coup, c'est tout…

-Et toi qui disais que rien n'allait arriver, dit alors Tom.

Je lui fais une grimace puis le camion ralentit soudain et Anna ouvre la porte. Elle m'aide à descendre et une femme en blouse blanche s'approche avec un fauteuil roulant dans lequel je m'effondre :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Anna. Faites votre concert, d'accord ? J'appellerai David en cours de soirée.

Je regarde Bill qui semble très inquiet et je lui fais un sourire. Je lui envoie un baiser volant puis on m'emmène dans l'hôpital…

Je regarde ma montre. Il est dix heures et demi. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai rien de grave. Deux côtes fêlées et un superbe bleu de la taille du poing sur le bras, au niveau du biceps. Je me retrouve donc avec une belle écharpe blanche et un large bandage autour de la poitrine. Génial ! Heureusement que nous sommes en hiver, le bandage ne se verra pas sous mes pulls.

-Alors, ma chérie ? Comment tu vas ?

Je tourne la tête et vois Anna. Elle arbore un joli bandage autour du poignet et je dis :

-Et toi ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, juste une foulure… Le médecin m'a dit que tu avais deux côtes fêlées… et trois ongles cassés...

-Ma pauvre, je fais ironiquement. Oui, mais ça va, je n'ai pas trop mal… je dis ensuite.

-Tu veux que je vienne vivre chez toi un moment pour t'aider ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. T'es gentille de le proposer mais je pense m'en sortir. De toutes façons, pour cette semaine, nous sommes à l'hôtel, et d'ici à ce qu'on rentre à Hamburg, ça ira mieux.

-Comme tu veux, tu sais que je suis là au cas où, dit Anna en souriant.

-Tu as téléphoné à David ?

-Oui. Le concert est fini, les garçons se changent et ils viennent ici.

-Ok…

-Aller, repose-toi un peu, je vais les attendre dans le couloir.

Elle me sourit puis quitte la chambre et je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller. Et moi qui pensais que ma malchance avait décidé d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre… Visiblement, elle n'a trouvé personne.

-Aïe !

-Ca va aller ?

Je laisse ma valise posée sur le lit et m'assois près d'elle en secouant la tête. Bill s'approche alors et la descend du lit :

-J'en ai marre… je dis. A cause de ces idiotes, je squatte votre chambre…

-T'inquiète, dit Tom. Ca nous dérange pas, c'est pas la première fois…

-En plus, Anna m'avait proposé son aide mais non, il a fallu que je refuse, résultat elle est retournée à Hamburg…

-Calme-toi, dit Bill en posant une main sur mon épaule valide. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, au contraire…

-Je sais, mais j'en ai marre. Vous devez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Enregistrement d'une émission musicale sans live, puis enregistrement d'un live pour une autre émission musicale… dit Bill.

-Et promo radio, ajoute Tom.

-Ha oui ! Merci. Tu veux te reposer ici ? demande ensuite Bill.

-Ce serait mieux, dit Tom.

-Vous croyez ? Vous prenez Général alors.

-Oui, on prend ton chien, dit Bill en souriant. Ne t'en fait pas.

Il m'embrasse alors sur le front et je soupire.

Quand ils quittent la chambre pour rejoindre Gustav et Georg et se rendre à leurs rendez-vous, je pousse ma valise vide sous le lit à coups de pieds. Je me lève ensuite et vais à la salle de bains. J'ôte ma chemise laborieusement et regarde le bleu sur mon bras gauche. Il ne me fait pas mal, merci médicaments, mais j'ai interdiction de bouger le bras, hormis un peu pour m'habiller, le temps que mon épaule se remette du choc qui n'a pas été moindre. Un coup de boule, ça fait mal !

Remettant ma chemise en grimaçant, je vais m'allonger sur mon lit et serre contre moi le petit chien de Bill. C'est une mignonne petite peluche toute douce qu'un fan a balancée sur scène il y a quelques mois en arrière, et depuis Bill ne le lâche plus.

S'en m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir et c'est la douce voix de mon chanteur préféré qui me réveille :

-Mon ange… Réveille-toi…

-Bill…

J'ouvre les yeux en souriant et vois Bill assit au bord du lit. Tom s'affaire près de la fenêtre et je soupire en étirant mon bras valide :

-Je me suis endormie…

-On dirait bien… Tu viens dîner ? demande Bill.

-Je n'ai pas bien faim… Ca c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, oui, dit Tom en approchant. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Nan…

-On nous a demandé de tes nouvelles, dit Bill avec un sourire.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais madame !

-Mademoiselle ! je réplique en souriant.

Ils me regardent de travers tous les deux puis se mettent à rire et je suffoque en posant une main sur mes côtes :

-Ne me faites pas rire, je dis. Ca me fait mal…

-Pardon, dit Bill en se penchant.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis ils s'en vont dîner et j'allume la télévision. Je zappe et tombe comme par miracle sur une chaîne française. C'est une chaîne de moindre importance, mais elle a l'avantage d'être en français et cela me réconforte un peu dans mon malheur. La France me manque ces derniers temps j'ai remarqué. Je parle français avec Anna quand nous discutons toutes les deux, je jure en français, je parle même en français à Général…

Tout à coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit mais j'hésite brusquement. J'ai envie de rentrer en France quelques temps, trois semaines pas plus, mais en même temps, laisser Bill en Allemagne me retient fermement. Que faire ? Je soupire puis éteint la télévision et prends un magazine polonais sur laquelle une bimbo se trémousse. Je jette le magazine sur le lit des jumeaux puis saisis mon portable et compose le numéro d'Anna :

-Anna ? C'est Marie.

-Marie ! Alors comment tu vas ? Tu te reposes j'espère ! Je voudrais tant être avec vous…

-Tu es partie ce matin, je dis avec un sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dormi toute la journée et là je suis allongée sur mon lit. Mais je m'ennuie, tu peux pas savoir.

-Je m'en doute, dit Anna avec un sourire dans la voix. Je me suis cassée le bras il y a quelques années, c'était alors interdiction de tout faire et l'incapacité aussi. C'est le pire je crois, de ne rien pouvoir faire toute seule, même pas se doucher.

-Oh de ce côté, je crois que je saurai me débrouiller ! je dis en pouffant doucement.

-Tu peux toujours demander à Bill sinon… me fait Anna d'une voix malicieuse.

-Naaaannn ! je fais en riant. Arrête !

-Bon ! Et sinon, comment vont les terreurs ?

-On dirait que tu parles de gamins, je dis. Ils vont bien, ils ont passé la journée dans les studios et là ils sont partis dîner.

-Et pas toi ?

-J'ai pas faim mais y'en a bien un qui va me remonter quelque chose, je dis en souriant.

-Si tu le dis ! Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai pas encore dîné moi et j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête.

-Ok.

-Aller, bisous et on se revoit à votre retour à Hamburg.

-Bisous, Anna.

Et je raccroche, pensive. Je pose ensuite le téléphone et on frappe soudain à la porte :

-Entrez !

Une femme se montre alors au pied du lit et je penche la tête sur le côté :

-Vous désirez ?

-Je suis Leila Matriochka, journaliste… Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Marie, la petite-amie de Bill Kaulitz ?

-Ca dépend… Je n'aime pas bien les journalistes… Comment vous êtes venue jusqu'ici ? Je demande. Du reste, les membres du groupe ne sont pas ici…

-Je sais, ils sont en train de dîner, je les ai vus, mais c'est vous que je viens voir, dit la journaliste en allant fermer la porte. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions…

-Sur Bill ?

-Oui et sur vous aussi… Je peux ?

-Je serais tentée de dire non, je dis.

-Je vous promets que je ne déformerais pas vos propos…

-Ouais, ouais, tous les journalistes disent ça, je fais, sceptique.

-S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, insiste alors la femme. Il y a si longtemps que je désire vous rencontrer…

-Vraiment ? Je serais plutôt du genre à vouloir rester dans l'ombre, moi…

-Mais pourtant il faut bien que le monde soit au courant…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Ben… De votre mariage….

-PARDON !! je m'exclame en me redressant brusquement. De mon… mariage ? Mais avec qui ? Mais enfin, mademoiselle, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit… Pas avant plusieurs années…

-Mais pourtant… Dans la presse, plusieurs sources qui affirment être proches de vous ont déclaré avoir eu vent d'une demande en mariage de la part de Bill…

-Qui sont ces personnes ? je demande sèchement. Il n'est pas du tout question d'un mariage ou même de fiançailles entre Bill et moi. Il déteste rien que l'idée et moi je n'en ai pas envie !

-Ne vous énervez pas, s'il vous plait…

-Marie c'est nous ! fait soudain la voix de Tom en entrant dans la chambre. Mais ? Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

La femme se retourne brusquement et Bill apparaît, les sourcils froncés :

-Veuillez sortir de cette chambre sur-le-champ où j'appelle la sécurité, dit-il. Dehors !

-Attendez, je voudrais juste vous poser quelques questions… dit la jeune femme.

-Dehors ! répète Bill. Sortez de ma chambre et laissez ma petite-amie en paix, elle a besoin de repos ! Général, met cette envahisseuse dehors ! fait-il ensuite.

Je vois alors mon chien retrousser ses babines et la jeune femme frémit violemment. Elle contourne prudemment le gros chien et se sauve dans le hall. Bill claque alors férocement la porte puis se tourne vers moi et je dis :

-Toi, ne t'avise pas de m'engueuler parce que je suis encore en mesure de te mettre une baffe.

Il pince les lèvres puis soudain il embarque sa veste et quitte la chambre :

-Bill ! l'appelle Tom en le suivant dans le couloir. Bill, reviens ! Et merde !

Il revient dans la chambre, claque la porte puis se rue sur le téléphone de l'hôtel :

-Réception, ici Tom Kaulitz, le guitariste de Tokio Hotel. Prévenez notre service de sécurité que mon frère a dans la tête de quitter seul l'hôtel. Merci.

-Comment tu sais qu'il va sortir ? je demande alors qu'il repose le combiné sur son socle.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, dit le dreadeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire entrer un journaliste ici ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas me lever d'un bond pour la foutre dehors au risque de me faire mal, et elle n'a pas été désagréable avec moi…

-Que t'as-t-elle demandé ?

Je pince brusquement les lèvres.

-Marie ?

-Tom, je dis sur un ton sérieux qui lui fait hausser les sourcils. Tom, est-ce que Bill t'a parlé, par hasard, d'une chose me concernant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Comme… une demande en mariage ?

Un silence en béton tomba sur la pièce puis Tom pouffe et se met à rire :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! je dis. Tom, réponds-moi s'il te plait…

-Non, fait-il, plié en deux. Non, Marie, je te jure que non ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une chose aussi… farfelue !

Il se calme ensuite et je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne le regarde pas :

-Marie qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande-t-il alors.

-Cette femme m'a dit que le monde se devait d'être au courant. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi, elle m'a sorti que des gens proches de vous avaient affirmé avoir entendu parler d'une demande en mariage provenant de Bill.

-Mais Bill ne veut pas se marier, ni maintenant, ni dans dix ans ! dit Tom. Tu ne l'entendras jamais parler de ça ! Crois-moi, s'il avait changé d'avis, je serais le premier au courant, il est mon frère et on ne se cache absolument rien.

-Je sais, je dis en soupirant. Mais quand même… Ca m'a un peu chamboulée cette histoire. Qui a bien pu lancer une telle rumeur ?

-Sûrement une fan jalouse de toi, dit Tom avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Une ? Elles doivent être des centaines de milliers ! je dis en haussant les sourcils. Tom je ne suis pas en mesure d'affronter des journalistes… Pas en ce moment.

-Ca ne va pas ? me demande le dreadeux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques semaines j'ai envie de revoir la France…

-Ha… Oui, évidemment, ça devait arriver.

Je tends alors le bras vers Tom et pose ma main sur sa joue :

-Je vais rentrer chez mes parents pour quelques temps, je dis doucement. Je te confie Bill, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me fait-il en souriant. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore partie.

-Non, je dis avec un sourire en retirant ma main. Nous allons tous rentrer à Hamburg ensemble, je partirai après. Je viens de me décider, tu es le premier au courant.

-Tu as… besoin de faire un break, c'est ça ?

-Je crois… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je sens bien qu'entre toi et moi il y a quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié… Je me sens bien quand je suis près de toi…

-Moi aussi, fait Tom en baissant la tête. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout va pour le mieux du monde. Tu es un peu ma… maman de remplacement.

-J'en suis flattée, je dis. Aller, je fais ensuite en ouvrant mon bras valide. Viens-là…

Il me sourit puis vient se blottir contre moi et je lui caresse la nuque, le menton sur le sommet de sa casquette, en disant :

-Si j'avais su que je m'attacherais autant à vous, les garçons, j'aurais sauté dans le premier avion dès que monsieur Haussmann m'a annoncé que j'avais gagné le concours…

Tom sourit puis je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment de complicité extrême que je ne donnerais pour rien au monde… Non, vraiment rien au monde.

* * *

_See you again XD_


	18. Chapter 17 Retour en France

_Et voilà le chapitre 17 ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Je tends une main à Bill pour descendre de l'avion qui nous a ramené à Hamburg. Je n'ai plus mon bandage au bras mais toujours celui autour des côtes et comme je ne prends plus de médicaments depuis deux jours, ça me fait un mal de chien.

-Ca va aller ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? me demande Bill en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

-Non, ça ira, je peux marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Merci.

Bill m'embrasse sur la tempe puis détourne la tête.

Nous sommes sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Toutes les entrées sont prises par des gros porteurs, et notre avion a du aller se garer un peu plus loin. Résultat, toutes les personnes qui accompagnent le groupe, plus de cent personnes, traversent en ce moment-même les pistes pour gagner les deux bus et les deux voitures qui nous attendent.

Je m'installe dans une des voitures en grimaçant. Bill s'installe près de moi et Tom juste devant avec Gustav. Georg, assit de l'autre côté de Bill, semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne le dérange pas, nous sommes tous fatigués, mois plus que les autres parce qu'avec mes côtes, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. De plus, j'ai annoncé hier à Bill que j'avais envie d'aller en France pour minimum trois semaines et je crois qu'il ne l'a pas encore digéré.

Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble très rapidement. Il est huit heures du matin et à cette heure-ci, les gens sont soit dans les transports en commun, soit déjà au travail. Il n'y a donc pas grand monde dans les rues et je me permets de rester un peu sur le trottoir, Général en laisse, quand la voiture noire s'en va. Je rentre ensuite dans l'immeuble et demande au premier voisin qui arrive de m'aider à monter mes valises. Par chance, je tombe sur le styliste et, tout sourire, il me monte les trois valises avant de redescendre prendre la laisse de Général et m'offrir son bras :

-Vous êtes un vrai gentleman, je dis en souriant, arrivée sur mon palier. Merci beaucoup.

-Mais ce n'est rien, dit-il en souriant. Cela me fait plaisir de rendre service aux jolies jeunes femmes, et encore plus si elles sont mal en point.

Je lui souris puis il grimpe quatre à quatre les marches restantes pour gagner son palier pendant que je rentre enfin chez moi.

-Enfin à la maison ! je dis.

Général se précipite sur ses jouets dès que je lui ai retiré sa laisse et un concert de _pouet ! pouet !_ retentit alors. Je soupire puis décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me détendre d'une nuit dans un avion peu confortable.

Allongée sur mon canapé, je regarde une émission de variété quand on sonne à la porte. Général se met aussitôt à aboyer et je me lève en me tenant les côtes :

-Ha c'est toi, je fais en faisant entrer Bill dans l'appartement.

-Quel accueil, fait-il en retirant son blouson. Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, pas du tout, juste un peu crevée.

-Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux…

-Non, non, ça ira. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Non, mon garde du corps attend en bas, dit le chanteur. Je suis venu te parler.

-Allons bon…

-Marie, comme tu le sais, le 483 Tour commence dans quatre mois. Nous sommes en décembre et c'est bientôt les fêtes de Noël.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Tu m'as dit hier que tu voulais rentrer dans ta famille, c'est ça ?

-Et ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

-Marie, j'ai téléphoné à ma mère ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour que tu viennes passer les fêtes avec nous…

-Non, je dis aussitôt. Non, non, Bill, les fêtes de fin d'année sont des fêtes familiales. Ce sera mon premier Noël loin de ma famille et je…

-Et tu quoi ? Marie, tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui !

-Alors accepte, je t'en prie…

-Bill… je gémis alors en soupirant. Et mes parents à moi ? Je voulais rentrer me reposer en France, revoir mes amis et ma famille…

-L'année prochaine, je te le promets, me dit alors le chanteur en me prenant les mains. Je te promets qu'en janvier, je te paie un mois en France, avec ta famille. Un mois entier.

-Un mois entier ?

-Un mois entier, dit Bill. Mais accepte de venir passer les vacances de Noël chez ma mère, s'il te plait. J'ai envie qu'elle te connaisse, qu'elle se rende compte quelle fille formidable tu es, malgré ton âge.

-Mon âge ? Oh ! je fais alors. J'ai pigé, je dis. Tu as parlé de moi à ta mère mais elle rechigne parce que j'ai trois ans de plus que toi, c'est ça ?

Je prends son silence pour un oui et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Il vient prendre place sur la table basse et Général pose sa tête sur sa cuisse :

-Marie, s'il te plait…

Je soupire :

-Tu es terrible, Bill… Ok, ça va, t'as gagné. Mais tu me promets qu'en janvier, quoi qu'il se passe, je retourne en France pendant un mois. Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le jure sur ma propre tête ! fait-il en tapant sur sa tête de sa main droite.

-Mouais…

Il me fait alors un de ses sourires à tomber par terre et je me sens fondre. Je lui saisis le t-shirt et le tire vers moi pour l'embrasser, faute de pouvoir me pencher en avant :

-Je t'aime, fait-il en reculant.

-Moi aussi…

Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis se lève, endosse son blouson et se sauve en vitesse. Je sors sur mon balcon pour le voir sortir de l'immeuble et s'engouffrer aussitôt dans une voiture noire qui démarre et s'en va sur les chapeaux de roues.

-Général, je dis au chien près de moi. Pour mon premier Noël en Allemagne, je vais le passer dans la famille de mon petit-ami, c'est pas super ?

-Waf ! fait Général en bondissant sur la rambarde du balcon.

Je m'esclaffe puis caresse mon gros chien d'amour avant d'aller lui donner une grande gamelle de croquettes et de me faire un bon steak bien cuit avec un beau plat de frites.

**888888888888888888888 **

-Quoi ? Mais Bill…

-Tom, maman est d'accord, dit le chanteur.

Je me gratte la nuque. Nous sommes tous les trois à la cafétéria proche du studio d'enregistrement de TH et nous faisons une pause. Georg et Gustav ne sont pas encore arrivés, ils avaient des petites choses à voir avec David, et du coup je me retrouve avec Tom et Bill, jouant les arbitres :

-Bill… C'est une fête de famille…

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan, nan c'est pas ça, tu le sais très bien, répond Tom. Seulement… Tu aurais peut-être pu m'en parler avant Bill, au lieu de tout décider dans ton coin.

Bill serre les mâchoires et je soupire. Depuis une semaine que nous sommes de retour en Allemagne, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'ils se disputent tous les deux. Ils sont fatigués, je le vois bien, et les vacances de Noël seront les bienvenues.

-Bill, je dis alors. Appelle ta mère et dis-lui que je ne viendrais pas.

-Quoi ? Mais Marie…

-Écoute, depuis une semaine vous vous disputez tous les jours pour des broutilles, Tom et toi, et moi qui suis au milieu, je ne peux rien faire. Vous avez besoin de vacances, dans votre famille, avec vos parents, et je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Mais tu es ma femme ! fait Bill en utilisant un terme général qui, étrangement, ne me déplait pas venant de sa bouche.

-Et alors ? Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas revu la France depuis plus de six mois ? Mes montagnes me manquent Bill, le français aussi… Je parle allemand à longueur de journée ici, sauf avec Anna mais je ne la vois quasiment plus ces temps-ci J'ai besoin de faire un break, Bill, à la fois dans ma vie allemande et… dans notre relation.

-Hein ?

-Ca y est, je l'ai dit.

Je regarde Tom du coin de l'œil et il détourne brusquement la tête. Même s'il m'a dit ne pas m'en vouloir, il a du mal à le digérer, on dirait.

-Tu… Tu veux me quitter ? demande alors Bill d'une voix vacillante.

Je le regarde, un peu surprise, puis secoue la tête :

-Non, pas du tout. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de remettre les choses en place dans ma tête. J'ai vécu tant de choses en six mois que mon disque dur est saturé…

Je fais un petit sourire, et Bill soupire en baissant la tête :

-Très bien, fait-il en s'ingéniant à réduire en miettes le papier du chocolat accompagnant le café. Très bien, répète-t-il. Tu as prit ta décision…

-Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, Bill, je dis en posant ma main sur la sienne. J'ai encore une vie en France…

-Ici aussi tu as une vie, tu nous as nous ! dit Bill en retirant sa main.

-Oui, je sais, et ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se fasse repérer.

Il mâchonne dans le vide puis passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

-Quand voudrais-tu partir ?

-Samedi je pense…

-Après-demain donc… D'accord. Je m'occupe de ton billet d'avion… et de prévenir notre mère. Elle va être déçue mais bon…

-Ne me fait pas culpabiliser, je dis en m'appuyant contre mon dossier. J'ai tout le temps de rencontrer votre mère, je vis ici après tout, j'ajoute avec un sourire que Bill me renvoie, timide.

Ho ! Un sourire ! Hé, hé, j'ai réussi à arracher un sourire à mon homme. Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas si déçu que ça ! Cela me réconforte un peu. J'aurais moins de mal à le laisser sur le tarmac samedi.

Je le regarde mais il tourne la tête. Bon, il m'en veut, c'est clair. Et Tom également avec ça. Je crois que, oui, ces vacances sont les bienvenues, encore une semaine comme ça et je les aurais giflés tous les deux.

Samedi arrive trop vite à mon goût. Depuis cet épisode au café, je n'ai pas revu Bill, ni Tom. Je ne suis pas allée au studio à cause de mes bagages à faire et je le regrette un peu. Je ne sais pas comment est Bill, mentalement, ce matin. En ce moment, il pète un câble pour un rien et ça m'inquiète un peu. Peut-être devrais-je rester ici pour Noël ? Non, j'ai déjà prévenu mes parents, mon billet d'avion est réservé, je dois y aller. Je réglerai cette histoire avec Bill et Tom une fois de retour, une fois bien reposée.

Bouclant ma dernière valise, je fais un dernier tour dans l'appartement pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié puis je saisis mon portable et appelle Anna, comme elle me l'a demandé. Il est huit heures du matin et elle est à son travail. Elle n'hésite cependant pas à tout planter pour venir me chercher, en taxi, à mon immeuble, et m'accompagner à l'aéroport.

-J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances de Noël, me dit-elle dans la voiture.

-Oui, et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez tes parents ?

-Non, ce sont eux qui viennent !

-Ha oui ? Dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?

-Bah oui, elle est suffisamment grande pour deux adultes et un gamin, dit Anna avec un large sourire. On arrive, dit-elle ensuite.

Le chauffeur nous arrête à la dépose-minute et nous descendons vite bagages et chien puis Anna m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement :

-Je te confie Bill, je dis. Dis-lui bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute si je pars, ok ?

-Il doit le penser…

-Certainement, et il ne te croira peut-être pas mais dis-le-lui quand même, d'accord ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Aller, va vite faire enregistrer tes bagages sinon tu vas louper l'avion.

Je hoche la tête puis nous nous enlaçons fortement. Je m'éloigne ensuite, pose mes bagages à main sur le tapis roulant puis passe le détecteur de mouvements avec Général.

-Le chien dans une cage, me dit un bonhomme au ventre de Père Noël avec une grosse moustache noire.

-Je sais, je dis. Aller gros chien, viens, je dis ensuite en poussant mon Général dans une grande cage en fer posée sur un chariot. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, je dis ensuite en lui flattant le cou.

L'homme qui avait apporté la cage referme la grille puis s'en va avec le chariot et mon Général se met à couiner. Je l'ignore et prends mes bagages à main. On me dirige avec d'autres voyageurs vers la porte de l'avion et je m'y installe en soupirant.

L'avion se pose dans une secousse à Genève et je sens ma gorge se serrer en voyant des panneaux en français dans l'aéroport. Cela faisait si longtemps !

Je retrouve avec joie mon chien à moitié groggy et, alors que je le caresse, j'entends :

-Marie ! Marie ! Par ici !

Je me retourne et balaye la foule du regard. Je vois alors une pancarte portant mon nom et je souris. Ma mère brandit la pancarte en sautant sur place et je me rue sur elle.

Les retrouvailles sont émouvantes et mes parents restent scotchés sur Général qui reste couché par terre, attendant que l'effet du calmant qu'on lui a donné pour l'avion se soit dissipé.

-Tu as un chien ? Mais depuis quand ?

-Un peu après que vous étiez repartis, je dis en souriant à Général. C'est un Pitbull, il a cinq ans et on me l'a donné. Il m'a déjà pas mal protégée…

-Avec ton… ami ? demande mon père.

-Oui, je dis. On sort souvent tous les deux, Bill et moi, sans son garde du corps, et Général est là pour nous sortir d'affaire au cas où.

-Ce garçon est si populaire que ça ? demande ma mère alors que mon père s'occupait du chariot supportant mes bagages

-Plus que tu ne le crois, je dis avec un sourire.

-Il fallait rester avec lui alors…

-Non, j'avais… besoin de faire un break, je dis en baissant les yeux. Il est insupportable en ce moment car fatigué… La tournée commence dans quatre mois et ils travaillent toute la journée sur leurs instruments respectifs, sans compter les promos dans les autres pays et villes… Je voulais rester mais finalement, j'ai décidé de venir passer Noël avec la famille. Et je vais aussi pouvoir me reposer de mon accident…

-A oui tes côtes, dit ma mère. Comment ça va au fait ?

-Ca me fait encore bien mal mais je n'ai plus le droit de prendre mes médicaments alors je supporte…

-Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande alors mon père.

-La semaine dernière, nous étions à Varsovie pour une promo sur leur nouvel album et au sortir de l'hôtel, il y a eu un problème avec les barrières de sécurité. Elles sont tombées et les fans se sont jetées sur nous. Les garçons ont eu le temps de monter dans la voiture mais Anna et moi on s'est fait bourrer. J'ai prit un coup de genoux dans le ventre et un coup de tête dans l'épaule, et Général s'est fait marcher dessus.

Mon père hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées, puis nous gagnons le parking souterrain puis la voiture familiale. Général monte dans le coffre sans rechigner, avec mes bagages, et je m'installe sur la banquette arrière.

-Tu restes combien de temps ? me demande alors ma mère comme mon père, au volant, sort du parking.

-Jusqu'au six janvier, je dis. Les garçons ne rentrent pas de chez eux avant le dix mais je dois rejoindre Anna, mon amie française qui vit là-bas. Nous avons des choses à faire.

-Ha. Très bien.

-Bill voulait que j'aille fêter Noël chez sa mère mais j'ai refusé. Il a été insupportable cette semaine et je crois que deux semaines sans le voir nous fera le plus grand bien.

-Il faut savoir s'éloigner de l'autre dans une relation, dit alors ma mère sur un ton très philosophe. Réfléchir dans son coin ça fait du bien.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, je réponds en souriant. Haaaa… je fais ensuite. Je suis contente de parler français !

-D'ailleurs, tu as un petit accent, je trouve, dit alors mon père en me regardant par le biais du rétroviseur. Tu aspires certaines lettres on dirait…

-Ha bon ? Je ne trouve pas pourtant…

Je hausse les épaules puis me cale contre la portière, regardant le paysage familier défiler à toute vitesse. Je suis contente d'être de nouveau avec mes parents, et je vais passer de très bonnes vacances, je le sens !

Noël est passé et le Nouvel An approche à grands pas. Cependant, ce n'est pas à cause du proche repas avec les trente-cinq personnes que compte ma famille que je suis préoccupée. Non, c'est Anna qui me préoccupe, ou plutôt le message qu'elle a laissé le matin de Noël sur mon répondeur de portable.

Comme je le lui avais demandé, elle a veillé sur Bill depuis mon départ, et aussi sur Tom, et madame Kaulitz l'a invitée à passer deux jours chez eux à Loistche quand ses parents sont partis faire du ski un week-end.

Cependant, Anna, comme elle me l'explique sur son message à rallonge, a trouvé Bill plutôt bizarre lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez eux. Il passait la plus grande partie du temps dans sa chambre, à griffonner sur un carnet. Il ne sortait de son trou que pour dîner et utiliser la salle de bains, autrement il restait sur son lit. Tom n'était pas mieux mentalement mais lui au moins il faisait, semblent peut-être, en sorte de s'intéresser à la vie de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis de longs mois.

Assise sur mon lit, le seul meuble que j'ai laissé avec une commode un peu vieillotte, je cogite. Ca me turlupine un peu que Bill soit dans cet état. Anna me dit dans son message qu'il doit avoir peur que je ne revienne pas… Saisissant mon portable, je compose le numéro du portable de Bill.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…. À la troisième sonnerie, le répondeur me répond en allemand que je suis bien sur la messagerie de Bill mais qu'il n'est pas là. Je raccroche en soupirant et compose le numéro de Tom.

-Allô ?

-'est moi !

-Marie ! Ha quand même, tu te décides à appeler !

-Navrée, je fais. Mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps ces derniers jours. Comment tu vas ?

-Ca peut aller. J'ai pas trop le moral…

-Je te manque, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Aller, je reviens le six à Hamburg, je serais là quand vous reviendrez de Loistche, je dis d'une voix douce. Encore une semaine…

J'entends un soupir puis je demande :

-Tom, passe-moi Bill, s'il te plait…

-Il… Il est couché, dit Tom en hésitant.

-Réveille-le, il est midi passé. Aller, s'il te plait, passe-le-moi, j'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais il n'a pas répondu.

-Je…

-Tom, Bitte…

-Ja... OK.

Je l'entends alors marcher, certainement pour aller dans la chambre de Bill, puis j'entends quelques coups sourds, certainement contre une porte et Tom demande:

-Bill, c'est moi, ouvre… J'ai Marie au téléphone… Aller, ouvre, s'il te plait.

Un silence passe alors puis soudain je perçois un bruit de serrure et Bill dit ensuite :

-Marie ?

-C'est moi, mon amour… Ca ne va pas fort, on dirait…

-Non…

-Tu… Bill, écoute-moi.

-Mhm ?

-Écoute, je vais appeler Anna tout à l'heure et lui demander de s'occuper de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu passes encore une heure dans ta chambre d'accord ?

-J'ai pas le moral…

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré dans ta chambre que tu vas te changer les idées.

-Marie… Tu me manques…

-A moi aussi tu me manques, mais les vacances sont bientôt finies et je rentrerai à Hamburg. Mais en attendant, Anna va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? Je veux te revoir en pleine forme, ok ?

Un gros soupir résonne dans le téléphone puis je lui demande de me repasser Tom :

-Allô…

-Tom, je t'en prie, secoue-le, je dis alors. Essaie de lui faire comprendre que c'est pour votre bien que j'ai décliné l'invitation de votre mère. Ce n'est pas du tout contre vous…

-Je sais… Mais ta présence nous manque.

Je baisse les yeux et ne dis rien. Je regarde alors vers la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère s'y tient, immobile. Elle me fait signe qu'il est l'heure de passer à table et je hoche la tête :

-Je dois aller déjeuner Tom… je dis ensuite.

-Ok…

-Tu feras ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu t'occupes de ton frère, d'accord ?

-Oui, ok.

-Aller, je t'embrasse très fort, et Bill aussi. Vous me manquez beaucoup, beaucoup.

-Toi aussi !

Je fais un bisou sur le combiné de mon téléphone puis raccroche et lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme :

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ? demande ma mère. Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ta conversation mais au son de ta voix, tu avais l'air inquiète…

-C'est Tom et Bill, je dis. Tu sais, mon petit-ami et son frère jumeau…

-Oui.

-Ils… comment dire ? Ils me vouent, pour Bill un amour presque possessif, et pour Tom, une affection si grande que cela me fait peur. Durant les six derniers mois, Tom passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi, quand nous étions seuls, il venait dans mes bras, même une seconde… Je suis bien plus qu'une simple amie pour lui, et pour Bill, je suis bien plus que sa petite-amie. Là, tu vois, Bill est très certainement retourné se coucher, et Tom doit broyer du noir…

-A ce point là ? C'est effrayant de vouer une telle passion à quelqu'un… Et tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire, ton ami n'est pas jaloux ?

-De son frère ? Tu rigoles ! Il arrive souvent que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois seuls, par exemple dans une chambre d'hôtel, lors de nos déplacements, et Tom est collé à moi tel une sangsue… Bill lui n'est pas aussi affectif, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il adore me faire des cadeaux par contre…

Ma mère hoche lentement la tête puis elle me redit de venir manger et je la suis, un peu secouée par les voix d'outre-tombe de mes jumeaux adorés. L'amour qu'il me voue me fait très peur… Et si jamais je me dispute avec Bill et que nous nous séparons ? Je vais cesser de les voir et ça va être un drame… Un jour Tom m'a dit que j'étais sa maman de remplacement. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait et cela m'a flatté, mais je comprends seulement maintenant qu'il était plus que sincère…

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avale les pommes de terre sautées à coup de fronde et c'est seulement quand je manque m'étrangler que je redescends sur Terre.

-Cesse donc te ronger les sangs, Marie, dit ma mère. Ils sont chez leurs parents, non ? Leur mère est avec eux…

-Oui, je sais…

-Aller, mange, sinon ça va être froid. Et cet après-midi, ta tante vient nous voir.

-Ha… Ouais.

Je pince les lèvres puis bois un coup et finis mon assiette avant d'enfiler un manteau et de pousser Général dehors, trouvant ainsi une excuse pour cogiter sur mes jumeaux qui ont le moral au trente-sixième dessous dès qu'ils ne me voient plus.

Surveillant Général du coin de l'œil, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu plus tôt avec Tom. Je leur manque… Je leur manque… Mais bon sang, pourquoi ont-ils tant besoin de moi ? Pourquoi pas Anna ? Elle les connaît depuis plus longtemps ! Est-ce parce que je suis plus jeune qu'Anna qui a eut vingt-six ans le mois dernier ? Est-ce que mon « don » pour écouter et comprendre les gens me rapproche d'eux ainsi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien…

Ca me fait peur cette affection, ce besoin de moi qu'ils ont tous les deux. Je me sens un peu coupable envers leur mère également… Certes ils ne la voient pas souvent, mais apparemment, même quand ils sont chez eux, elle ne peut pas leur remonter le moral… Il va falloir mettre ça au clair une fois pour toutes, de retour à Hamburg. Je veux bien être leur « bâton de vieillesse », les soutenir dans leur travail, mais pas question que je prenne la place de leur mère. S'ils ont un coup de blues, le téléphone ça existe. Elle est là pour ça, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Oui, je vais tenter de leur faire comprendre ça. Ils sont grands, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le leur faire saisir.

Cette dernière pensée me faire sourire, ils ont dix-sept ans quand même ! Ce ne sont plus des enfants depuis longtemps !

Soudain, une ampoule s'allume dans ma tête… Plus des enfants depuis longtemps ? Mais bien sûr ! J'ai trouvé ! Cette affection, attention, constante qu'ils me demandent, c'est ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu à cause de leur célébrité ! Mais que je suis nouille ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est évident ! Ils ont quitté leur famille à même pas quatorze ans ! A cet âge-là on démolit des méchants sur sa console de jeu ou son ordinateur, on reluque les filles en maillot de bains sur les magasines de fringues !

Je ferme les yeux. Adieu mes bonnes résolutions prévues pour le retour à Hamburg. Cependant, il va quand même falloir qu'on mette des choses à plat. Mais je veux bien leur servir de grande-sœur toujours là, mais c'est tout. Je dois également m'occuper de ma relation avec Bill, et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle s'était dégradée ces derniers temps. Il va falloir tout remettre d'aplomb dès la rentrée et ce, le plus vite possible.

Me levant de mon banc, je siffle Général et ce gros père s'approche en courant. Il prend son élan pour me sauter dessus mais je le stoppe d'un non catégorique :

-Tu es tout crade ! je dis en regardant ses grosses pattes. Mais où tu es allé patauger ?

-Dans la mare, comme Slice, dit soudain une voix.

Je lève les yeux et vois un jeune homme de mon âge à peu près, enroulé dans une grosse doudoune qui lui donne l'air d'un bibendum, un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et, à la main, une grosse corde munie d'un mousqueton :

-Votre chien s'est amusé à pourchasser les canards avec ma chienne, dit-il avec un sourire pour le berger allemand qui se gratte près de lui.

-Et moi qui déteste l'essuyer, je gémis alors en me rasseyant sur mon banc.

-Et encore, il a les poils ras ! dit le jeune homme. Regardez Slice, on dirait une serpillière !

Je souris puis pouffe doucement et il dit :

-Je m'appelle Albert, et vous ?

-Marie, enchantée, je dis en tendant une main.

Il la prend, la serre et en profite pour s'asseoir près de moi. Sa chienne vient se frotter contre son pantalon, y laissant de belle traînée boueuses, et il la chasse en la poussant d'une main :

-Va donc te sécher dans l'herbe, dégoûtante, dit-il.

A ma grande surprise, la chienne s'éloigne et va se rouler dans l'herbe en couinant de bonheur :

-Tu fais pareil ? je demande à Général.

Le chien me regarde en penchant la tête puis il s'assoit sur son postérieur et entreprend de se gratter vivement l'oreille :

-Quelle obéissance ! raille alors Albert.

-Oh mais je n'en attendais pas moins, je dis. C'est un chien garde du corps, il n'obéit qu'en cas de danger.

-C'est pas très pratique… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de danger pour une jeune femme seule qui se promène avec un Pitbull…

-Ici peut-être mais à Hamburg, je suis bien contente de l'avoir, mon gros chien, je dis.

-A Hamburg ? En Allemagne ? Je me disais aussi…

-Hm ?

-Vous avez un petit accent bizarre… Je me demandais d'où il venait.

Je souris légèrement :

-Il fait froid vous ne trouvez pas ? demande-t-il alors.

-Oui, je dis, un peu surprise par le brusque changement de conversation.

-Je vous invite à boire un café, vous venez ?

-Ma foi… Oui, je dis en souriant.

Nous nous levons alors, attachons nos chiens puis prenons la direction du centre ville où nous nous installons à la terrasse d'un café, faute de pouvoir entrer avec les chiens.

-Vous venez d'Allemagne, alors ?

-Non, je suis française, je dis en attachant la laisse de Général à ma chaise. Je vis en Allemagne depuis six mois.

-Ha… Pour le travail ?

-En quelque sorte, je dis avec un sourire.

On dépose alors devant nous deux tasses de café fumant et Albert ajoute :

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'Allemagne, vous savez.

-Chacun ses goûts, je dis en haussant les épaules. Moi je n'aimais pas beaucoup non plus mais maintenant, je parle couramment allemand…

-Moui, je ne sais pas, je trouve cette langue un peu rude quand même…

-Ca c'est les restes de la guerre, je dis avec un sourire. Nos grands-parents nous ont toujours dis des choses méchantes sur les Nazis, mais les Allemands ne sont, Dieu merci, pas tous aussi dérangés. Ma meilleure amie Anna est géniale, elle est née en Allemagne et elle y travaille, mais elle parle français.

-Ha c'est bien ça, vous ne vous sentez pas seule alors…

Je fais un sourire puis bois mon café :

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Oh ! Je suis marchand de journaux, rien de bien valorisant…

-Il en faut ! je dis. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas nos si précieux magazines télé !

Il me fait un large sourire puis regarde sa montre et se lève en s'excusant :

-Je dois retourner tenir mon kiosque, dit-il. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

-Moi de même, je réponds en lui serrant la main.

-A une prochaine fois, peut-être, dit-il en s'éloignant, Slice trottinant devant lui.

Je fais un signe de tête puis il tourne au coin de la rue et je me rassieds. Je commande un autre café ainsi qu'un bol d'eau pour Général, et je me perds dans la contemplation de ma ville. Les bâtiments sont différents deux ceux de Hamburg. Ici la plupart des hôtels et immeubles sont noircis par le temps mais repeint. Certains sont carrément délabrés mais encore habités… Enfin… Je soupire puis regarde Général qui renifle autour de lui, couché près de moi.

Frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, je décide de reprendre le chemin de la maison et j'attrape un bus, l'esprit un peu moins tourneboulé grâce à l'apparition de ce jeune homme tout à fait charmant.

* * *

_See you again ! _


	19. Chapter 18 Mise au Point

Je suis navréeeeee !!! (s'incline) Vraiment desolléeeee, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais posté le dernier chapitre il y a tant de temps ! honte à moi (se planque sous son bureau), je vous jure !

Pitié ! Pas tapper ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Mise au point…**

_Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons atterrir…_

L'hôtesse de l'air répète sa phrase dans plusieurs langues et j'obéis. Deux minutes après, l'avion se pose et s'immobilise presque aussitôt devant un tunnel qui se déplie depuis le bâtiment. Nous attendons l'autorisation de l'Hôtesse pour nous détacher et nous lever. Elle nous conduit ensuite le long du tunnel et, à la sortie, je me dirige vers le tapis roulant et récupère mes valises. Je vais ensuite retrouver mon chien et quitte l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi qui me conduit juste en bas de chez moi.

Ha ! Je suis contente d'être enfin chez moi ! Pas que la maison de mes parents ce n'est pas chez moi, mais je n'ai pas les objets et les habitudes que j'ai dans mon appartement. Général aussi d'ailleurs ! Il était tout perdu quand il devait dormir sur une carpette dans ma chambre, en France.

Alors que je déballe mes valises, mon téléphone portable se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter, et je l'attrape :

-Allô ! je m'exclame.

-Ouah ! Quel enthousiasme !

-Anna !

-Et oui c'est elle ! dit Anna à l'autre bout du fil en rigolant. Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui, je viens d'arriver, je dis.

-Pas trop fatiguée ?

Je coince le téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule :

-Non, ça va, je dis. Je range mes affaires là…

-Ok, tu me rejoins dans le parc quand tu as fini ? Je dois te parler…

-Ha ?

-Oui, je t'en dirai plus tout à l'heure, il y a mon patron qui arrive… Aller, à plus, bisou !

-A plus.

Et elle raccroche. J'en fait autant, pensive puis jette le téléphone sur mon lit et vide ma première valise sur la couverture. Un nouvel appel me fait sursauter et je prends le téléphone :

-Oui ?

-Salut ma chérie…

-Bill !

Je coince à nouveau le téléphone entre mon oreille et ma joue et Bill dit :

-Je viens de t'appeler mais j'ai eu ta messagerie…

-Oui, j'étais au téléphone avec Anna. Comment tu vas ? Mieux on dirait…

-Oui, ça va mieux, répond-t-il.

Je sens un sourire dans sa voix puis j'entends soudain glousser derrière lui et je demande :

-Tu es où ? Il y a bien tant de bruit autour de toi…

-Je suis chez ma mère mais on a du monde, dit-il.

J'entends alors le verrou d'une porte qu'on ferme et Bill reprend :

-Si Anna t'a appelé, elle t'a sûrement dit quelque chose non ?

-Ca dépend ce que tu entends par quelque chose… Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour savoir…

-Bill, tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non… Non, non, pas du tout.

-Mouais. Anna m'a juste demandé de la rejoindre dans le parc quand j'aurais fini de vider mes valises, elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre, j'ajoute. Et toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire de particulier ?

-Je t'aime…

Je pouffe :

-Oui, moi aussi, autre chose ?

-Non, dit-il en souriant. Bon, on me demande dans le salon, je vais devoir te laisser, je te rappelle ce soir, d'accord ?

-Ok. Aller, bisous !

-Bisou mon cœur !

Je souris puis raccroche en soupirant. S'il sonne encore fois, je rejette l'appel !

Mais il ne sonne pas et je peux ranger mes affaires en toute tranquillité, aller me faire à manger, donner à manger à Général et faire un peu de ménage parce que, en deux semaines, bonjour la poussière qui s'est accumulée.

Une fois tout cela fait, je mets son harnais – oui j'ai été obligée de lui acheter un harnais, en France c'est comme ça, cherchons pas – à Général puis nous sortons.

Je prends mon temps pour gagner le parc mais, de toutes façons, que je marche vite ou non, il me faut un bon quart d'heure pour m'y rendre, et j'y arrive à peine essoufflée. Je cherche Anna des yeux mais ne la vois pas. Mon portable se met à alors à sonner et je décroche :

-C'est Anna. Je te vois, viens vers moi tout droit, je suis sur le banc près de la statue.

-Ah oui je te vois ! J'arrive !

Je raccroche et rejoins mon amie au pas de course. Général est le premier à la saluer en lui sautant sur les genoux, et moi je m'effondre sur le banc en soupirant :

-Fwaaah ! Il fait froid !

-Oui, dit Anna.

Elle m'embrasse vivement sur les deux joues puis elle dit :

-Mais nous serons mieux pour parler que chez toi.

-Aller, je dis alors. Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui est si important ?

-Bill t'a téléphoné ?

-Oui, deux secondes après toi, pourquoi ?

Anna pince alors les lèvres puis elle dit :

-Je vais te le dire, mais ne te fâche pas…

-Me fâcher ? Mais pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait…

-Bon…

Je fronce les sourcils Anna dit :

-Tu sais, je suis allée passer quelques jours chez eux, entre Noël et Nouvel An…

-Oui…

-Hé bien pendant ces quelques jours, Bill n'était pas au mieux de sa forme alors sa mère a decidé d'aller fêter le Nouvel An dans un parc d'attraction… Il avait Bill et Tom et leurs parents, et deux gardes du corps.

-Continue…

-Pendant ces quelques jours, Tom a rencontré une fille et…

-Et ?

-Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, dit Anna en baissant soudain la tête. Elle a passé une nuit avec Tom puis elle l'a lâché et…

-Et ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est rabattue sur Bill ? je la coupe alors.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te fâcher… dit alors Anna.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! je m'exclame en bondissant du banc. Anna ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Nom d'un chien, Bill est avec moi, c'est mon petit-ami !

-Oui, oui, je sais ! Arrête de crier, dit Anna. J'ai essayé, dit-elle ensuite en me tirant le bras pour m'obliger à me rasseoir. J'ai essayé de parler à cette fille, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir… Je lui ai dit que tu étais partie en vacances, elle te connaissait via les magasines en plus…

Je secoue alors la tête, choquée :

-C'est pas vrai… Non mais c'est pas vrai… Et il m'a téléphoné ! Il m'a appelée « chérie » ce matin ! Attend qu'il revienne et ça va être sa fête, tu va voir ! Et cette pétasse ? C'est quoi son nom ?

-Rana, dit Anna. C'est une indienne…

-M'en fiche de sa couleur, elle m'a piqué mon petit-ami ! Elle va le payer.

Je me lève alors, hors de moi, et, traînant Général derrière-moi, je rentre chez moi en marchant vite. En chemin, je compose le numéro du portable de Bill mais tombe sur sa messagerie. J'essaie avec celui de Tom, pareil. Ha ils vont m'entendre tous les deux !

[g8888888888888888[/g

Tout le reste de la journée je marmonne dans mon coin, insulte les objets et fini par casser un verre. Je m'effondre alors sur les genoux et me mets à pleurer :

-Quel salaud ! je dis entre les larmes. Bill, t'es un salaud ! Tu m'as fait toute une scène quand on était dans le chalet et là tu me plantes pour une pétasse indienne ! T'es qu'un salaud !

Je serre mes mains sur les bris de verre et me blesse mais je ne ressens même plus la douleur physique tellement celle de mon cœur est forte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, à genoux sur le carrelage de ma cuisine, les mains dans les bouts de verre, mais c'est Général qui vient me secouer. Il veut sortir et il me pousse de son museau en couinant pour que je réagisse.

-Général… Mon chien… Tu veux aller te promener ? J'arrive…

Je me lève et vais passer mes mains égratignées sous l'eau. Je me passe également de l'eau sur le visage pour chasser les larmes puis respire un grand coup et me redresse. Je regarde Général puis hoche la tête. Aller ma fille ! Ce n'est pas le moment de broyer du noir, ton chien à besoin de toi. Aller hop, hop, hop ! On enfile le manteau et les chaussures et on y va !

En deux temps trois mouvements je suis sur le trottoir et je laisse du mou à Général pour qu'il inspecte les alentours. Pendant ce temps, je regarde la vie de la ville s'agiter autour de moi et je soupire. Je pense alors à Bill. Mais pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Et jusqu'où sont-ils allés ? Si ça ne dépasse pas le simple flirt, j'ai pas à m'en faire mais si c'est allé plus loin… Oh Seigneur ! Quelle conne j'ai été d'avoir cru que Bill serait totalement à moi… Il est jeune, il est beau, bien évidemment qu'il ne va pas s'encanailler d'une vieille comme moi…

Un profond soupir me secoue la poitrine et Général me sort de mes pensées en tirant sur sa laisse. Je me retourne et reste figée. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas [ilui[/i ?

-Salut…

La surprise passée, je fronce les sourcils puis tire sur la laisse de Général :

-Viens Général, allons plus loin, l'air sent mauvais ici...

Je m'éloigne alors mais, en passant près de lui, il m'attrape le bras :

-Marie, attends s'il te plait…

-Lâche-moi, je dis.

-Marie…

-Lâche-moi, tu entends ?

Je me libère de sa poigne et m'éloigne rapidement. Malheureusement, avec ses grandes jambes, il me rattrape et, me saisissant à nouveau par le bras, il m'entraîne dans la ruelle qui longue mon immeuble. C'est un cul de sac sombre même en plein jour, et où les poubelles s'entassent. Me plaquant dos au mur, il dit :

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ma version des faits.

-Ta version des faits ? je dis. Bill, tu me prends pour une crétine ou quoi ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il recule. Ses mains lâchent mes épaules et je dis :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plusieurs versions, j'ai celle d'Anna, cela me suffit.

-Anna ce n'est pas moi, dit alors Bill. Marie, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je dis. Tu t'es consolé dans les bras d'une autre, tant pis pour moi. Ce ne sont pas les garçons qu'il manque ici.

-Que ? Non, attend avant de tirer des conclusions comme ça… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous n'avons rien fait…

-Nous ? Voilà que tu parles d'elle de toi ensemble ? Super ! A quand le mariage ? je raille.

-Marie nom d'un chien écoute-moi ! s'exclame soudain Bill.

Je le regarde de travers puis soupire en lui faisant un petit signe de la main :

-Laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire, ok ? Tu te méprends, tu as compris de travers…

-Ben voilà, c'est de ma faute maintenant, je dis en soupirant.

Il soupire à son tour puis regarde autour de lui et me prend la main. Il m'entraîne dans mon propre immeuble puis dans l'appartement en disant :

-Autant discuter dedans, ça nous évitera de nous les geler.

Je ne réponds rien et détache Général qui va sur son tapis. Je pose ensuite mon manteau et soudain, Bill m'entoure de ses bras et cherche à m'embrasser dans le cou mais, prise d'un violent frisson, je le repousse violemment et m'éloigne :

-Ne me touche pas ! je dis.

-Marie…

-Arrête ! Tu es monté pour m'expliquer alors tiens-toi en à cela et uniquement cela !

Je me dirige alors vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le cou, puis je me retourne et vois Bill planté au milieu du salon :

-Reste pas debout, je dis alors en baissant les bras.

Il s'assoit puis je vais nous chercher deux bières et je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui :

-Ok, je vais tout te raconter, dit-il après avoir décapsulé sa bouteille d'une geste du poignet. Comme tu le sais, après ton départ, je n'étais pas bien… Tom non plus. Nous sommes allés chez nos parents et après Noël, avant le Nouvel An, ma mère a invité Anna à passer quelques jours avec nous. Cependant, en voyant que même Anna ne me remontait pas le moral, elle a decidé de nous emener dans un parc d'attraction pour nous changer les idées. Tom s'est vite intégré et dès le premier soir, il ramenait une fille à l'hôtel…

-Rana, je dis.

Il hoche la tête et reprend :

-Rana était indienne, en vacances chez nous. Comme à son habitude, Tom a passé une nuit avec elle puis basta, mais trois jours après, Rana s'est lassée de lui et, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait pour, elle s'est tournée vers moi…

Je ferme les yeux :

-Pitié, dis-moi que vous n'avez rien fait…

-Rien, je te le jure, dit Bill. Le soir où elle a plaqué Tom, on est allé au ciné du parc et on a fait quelques attractions tous les deux mais sans plus.

-Vous… Tu l'as embrassée ?

Il baisse brusquement les yeux et je renverse la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil :

-C'est pas vrai… Bill, enfin…

-Comprends-moi, Marie, tu étais partie, j'étais complètement à l'ouest… Tu aurais voulu que je reste amorphe jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

-Non, bien sur que non mais de là à… de là à me trouver une remplaçante…

-Ce n'est pas une remplaçante, dit Bill. Marie, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi… Sans toi je ne suis plus rien…

-Tu parles, je marmonne en tournant la tête. Comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse encore confiance ? Durant les six derniers mois tu m'as dit m'aimer plus que tout ! J'étais ta « femme » comme tu l'as dit avant les vacances ! Pourquoi Bill ? Tu aurais pu te changer les idées autrement qu'avec une autre nana ! Je suis désolée mais ça a du mal à passer…

-Donne-moi une chance de me racheter !

-De te racheter ? Et comment ? A coups de cadeaux hors de prix ? Non, je suis désolée mais je ne marche pas comme ça. La confiance que j'avais pour toi s'est brisée Bill, et tu devras faire énormément si tu veux la récupérer.

-Tu veux qu'on… qu'on se sépare ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, je dis en regardant mes mains qui tenaient ma bouteille de bière.

-Alors ? Dis-moi…

-Je ne sais pas, je dis en soupirant. Où plutôt si, je dis alors en le regardant. Je te lance un défi.

-Un défi ? Vas-y…

-Je te mets au défi de, jusqu'à ce que la tournée démarre, c'est à dire jusqu'au trois avril, tu ne regarde plus aucune autre fille. Magasine, télé, rue, n'importe, plus aucune fille. Et j'y veillerais.

-Plus aucune ? Mais il y a tellement de femme en ville !

-Je m'en fiche, je dis. Débrouille-toi. Si tu y arrives, je te pardonne et je passe l'éponge. Sinon…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et il déglutit. Il se lève alors, enfile son manteau puis se tourne vers la porte d'entrée mais ne bouge plus. Il pivote ensuite vers moi et nos regards s'accrochent :

-Plus aucune fille, hein ?

-Ja…

-Ok ! Je relève ton défi, dit-il.

Je me lève à mon tour puis passe mes bras sur sa nuque en disant :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand je suis jalouse, Bill Kaulitz…

Mon front contre le sien, je le regarde dans les yeux puis soudain, il m'embrasse avant de se détourner et de gagner la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre :

-Bill…

Il se retourne à demi :

-Je suis quand même contente de t'avoir retrouvé comme avant.

Il me fait un sourire en coin puis saisit son portable et le porte à son oreille :

-C'est moi, fait-il. Tu viens me chercher en bas de chez Marie ? Ok, je t'attends.

Il raccroche ensuite et me regarde à nouveau:

-Je tiendrais mon pari, Marie, car tu es la seule femme qui me comprenne vraiment et qui m'aime comme je suis. Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser filer, sois-en certaine.

Je souris légèrement puis il disparaît dans les escaliers et je rentre en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'effondre contre et lâche un gros soupir. Je suis bien faible moi… Et dire que je voulais l'insulter et tout mais non, je n'en ai même pas été capable… Je crois que l'amour ça rend un peu trop guimauve des fois… enfin. L'essentiel c'est que ce « malentendu » soit réglé et, même avec ce défi stupide, je suis contente que mon Bill m'ait été rendu souriant.

[g88888888888888888[/g

10 janvier au matin. Wouah la vache il fait bien froid ce matin !

J'ouvre mes volets mais ferme bien vite les fenêtres. Il ne neige pas mais l'air pique le nez et en bas, dans la rue, les gens sont tellement bien emmitouflés qu'on ne voit que leurs yeux et parfois un bout de nez qui dépasse.

M'habillant d'un jean et d'un gros pull rouge en laine colle roulé, je m'envoie rapidement un grand bol de café bien noir puis enfile bottes, manteau écharpe et gants. Je pousse ensuite Général dehors et nous nous engouffrons dans la grosse voiture noire qui nous attend en bas dans la rue :

-Bonjour Marie !

-Bonjour David, je dis en m'installant. Assis, Général, je dis ensuite.

Le chien s'installe entre mes jambes puis la voiture démarre et nous prenons le chemin de la gare.

-Bill n'est pas venu ? je demande, un peu surprise de ne pas le voir dans la voiture.

-Il est déjà à la gare avec Anna, dit David. Nous sommes juste venus te chercher.

-Ok.

David me fait un sourire puis nous partons pour la gare où, sans surprise, nous retrouvons un tel attroupement de fans que la voiture en a du mal à passer. Le chauffeur klaxonne et force le passage. La sécurité nous aide bien et réussit à former un long couloir hérissé de mains brandissant des carnets et des appareils photos.

M'attendant à ne voir que Tom et Bill, je suis un peu surprise de voir Georg et Gustav apparaître en premier, entourés de plusieurs gardes du corps. Bill et Tom suivent de près et, tout sourire, ils s'arrêtent pour signer des autographes et faire les beaux devant les appareils photos et les caméscopes. Moi, j'attends patiemment, assise sur mon siège, les bras croisés, Général à mes pieds.

Quand la porte de la voiture s'ouvre, les hurlements de filles en chaleur me vrillent la tête et je vois Général coucher les oreilles. L'instant d'après, Georg se glisse dans la voiture et il affiche un air poliment surprit en me voyant :

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je dis en souriant.

Il s'excuse puis m'embrasse sur la joue et je dis :

-Je suis rentrée depuis quelques jours déjà…

-Ha…

-Hey salut la française !

-Salut Gustav !

Nous nous faisons la bise et Georg va s'installer derrière moi après avoir salué Général qui semble tellement content qu'il en a une sorte d'étrange sourire sur les babines. Gustav le caresse ensuite et Bill monte dans le van. Nos regards se croisent et il va s'asseoir près de Gustav sans rien dire. Cela jette un froid dans la voiture et Tom se laisse tomber à côté de moi :

-Salut ! fait-il.

-Salut beau gosse ! je réplique en souriant.

Il se met à rire puis je l'embrasse sur la joue et il s'applique ensuite à faire des mamours à Général qui ne demande pas mieux, content de revoir ses amis après deux semaines passées en France.

La voiture nous conduit directement au studio et, alors que je m'apprête à descendre après Général, Bill se lève au même moment et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ne la retire pas mais Tom s'en charge, peut-être sans le faire exprès :

-Aller Marie, viens !

Le dreadeux me prend par la main et m'entraîne hors du van puis dans le studio. Une fois dans le hall, il s'arrête et regarde derrière nous avant de dire :

-Je dois te demander pardon, Marie…

-Pour cette histoire avec Bill ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'en veux qu'à Bill, c'est lui qui a succombé à cette fille. Toi tu n'es pas mon petit-ami, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir.

-Peut-être mais quand même…Je m'en veux un peu parce que c'est moi qui ai ramené cette garce…

-Tom ! je dis, choquée. Ne la traite pas ainsi, elle ne le mérite pas, pas de ta part en tous cas. Moi je peux, elle m'a piqué mon petit-ami. Toi, tu as couché avec elle.

Il baisse les yeux, comme gêné, puis regarde l'entrée du studio où Bill approche en discutant avec Georg :

-Excuses-moi. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je te l'ai dit, je dis en secouant la tête.

Il soupire alors et je pose mes mains sur ses joues en souriant :

-Arrête de tenter de me faire fondre, je dis doucement. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour que je m'intéresse à toi…

Il me sourit puis la porte du studio s'ouvre et Tom se dégage. Il s'éloigne vers la salle où tout le monde se retrouve tout le temps et je le suis sans regarder Bill. J'entends alors :

-Elle semble t'en vouloir…

-Ca va s'arranger, dit Bill. Je ferais tout pour. Je l'aime et je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser partir.

-Si tu le dis…

Je souris légèrement puis entre dans la salle derrière Tom. Bill est déterminé à me reconquérir et à se faire pardonner. C'est très bien. Cela me prouve l'intensité de son amour pour moi. Mais je veux attendre la fin de mon défi. Evidemment, nous sommes en janvier et quatre mois sans regarder une fille, c'est long, mais il a l'air décidé et je le crois. Bill est de ce genre de personne qui commence quelque chose et qui le finira, quoi qu'il se passe.

A la fin de la journée, je suis épuisée. Il n'est que dix-sept heures mais j'ai un méchant coup de pompe, et ce malgré la musique super forte des garçons qui répètent les chansons du nouvel album.

Assise dans un canapé, juste en face de Bill qui s'agite comme un beau diable, accroché à son micro, je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler et je plaque aussitôt une main sur ma bouche. Soudain, les garçons finissent la chanson, les deux « gratteurs » posent leurs instruments. Tom vient s'effondrer à côté de moi en soupirant et Georg quitte la salle en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce pour la machine à sodas dans le couloir.

-Hé bien, Marie, tu es fatiguée ?

Je ferme la bouche, terminant un large bâillement, et je souris :

-Oui, j'ai un vilain coup de pompe ce soir… Pourtant je ne me suis pas levée très tôt ni trop tard mais bon… C'est le froid.

Tom me fait un sourire puis soudain il m'attire contre lui, je m'allonge sur le dos, la tête sur ses jambes. Je lui souris et Bill jaillit soudain dans mon champ de vision. Je replie mes jambes et il s'installe en soupirant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux :

-C'est la belle vie, fait-il avec un sourire.

-Ben, quoi, je dis en levant les yeux vers Tom.

-Elle a un lien privilégié avec nous, autant qu'elle en profite, dit Tom.

-Dans la limite du respectable, je dis.

-Bien évidement, dit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Je souris puis Bill donne une petite tape sur mon genou et se lève. Il quitte la salle et je regarde Tom :

-Tu crois qu'il ironisait ?

-Un peu, je pense, dit Tom. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai assez de mal à savoir ce qu'il pense. A croire que penser à toi me perturbe…

-Parce que tu penses à moi, je dis en haussant un sourcil. Merci…

-C'est impossible de ne pas penser à une fille aussi géniale que toi, dit alors le guitariste. Tu m'as si souvent remonté le moral que si je devais te le rendre, je ne le pourrais pas.

Je me redresse alors et me tourne vers lui en disant :

-Tu réfléchis bien tant depuis que tu es rentré… Tu as compris quelque chose en étant chez toi pour les vacances ?

-Hmmmm… On va dire que oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, c'est trop compliqué. Moi-même j'ai du mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai compris que, loin de ma mère, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un capable d'assumer son rôle.

-Je n'en suis pas capable, je dis. En secouant la tête.

-Si. J'en suis convaincu.

-Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas bien envie d'endosser cette cape… Tu as beaucoup besoin d'affection, je dis alors en baissant les yeux. Ton frère moins, cependant, j'ai un peu peur que tu te casses le nez en reportant l'amour que tu as pour ta mère, sur moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me demande-t-il alors. Je ne comble pas l'absence de ma mère avec toi, pas du tout… Disons plutôt que tu es la seule fille que je connais qui me comprenne aussi bien. Je suis bien quand tu es près de moi et si tu n'étais pas déjà la petite-amie de Bill, je t'aurais déjà demandé depuis longtemps de sortir avec moi.

Flattée, je rougis légèrement puis me rallonge sur le dos, les jambes repliées et la tête sur les genoux de Tom. Il appuie son coude sur l'accoudoir et me sourit. Je lui renvoie son sourire puis pose mon bras en travers de mes yeux en soupirant.

[g88888888888888888[/g

-Marie ?

Je me retourne et soupire :

-Quoi ?

-Cinq minutes, s'il te plait…

-Non, je dis. Tant que le défi n'a pas été relevé, c'est non.

-Tu es diabolique… gémit alors Bill. Tu ne m'avais pas précisé que tu faisais partie du défi…

-Je n'en fais pas partie comme tu le sous-entends, je dis en croisant les bras. Si je faisais partie du défi au sens propre du terme, tu aurais déjà perdu le défi depuis longtemps, mon chéri. Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas…

-Oui c'est tout aussi terrible, dit Bill. Cela va faire deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas serrée dans mes bras… Tu me rends fou…

-Je sais, je dis. Mais c'est ainsi. Cependant, tu t'es plutôt bien tenu ces deux dernières semaines…

-Plutôt ? Je n'ai pas posé les yeux sur une créature féminine depuis que tu m'as lancé ce défi ! Même à la télé, je ferme les yeux quand une femme apparaît !

Je soupire discrètement puis tends le bras en disant :

-Aller, je lève la punition. Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé ton amour ces deux dernières semaines…

Il regarde ma main tendue et je l'agite en souriant :

-Ben alors ? Tu veux continuer à être privé des jolies créatures de la télé ?

-Non !

Il se met alors à rire puis mêle ses doigts aux miens et je l'entoure ensuite de mes bras. Nous nous embrassons longuement et je sens mon cœur s'affoler quand la langue de Bill se glisse contre la mienne. Il est si peu attiré par ce genre de baiser que je prends mon mal en patience et ne le pousse pas à m'embrasser « à la française » ! Cependant, j'aime toujours autant l'embrasser.

Un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter et, légèrement rouge, je me sépare de Bill pour voir Anna qui nous regarde, un sourire pervers sur le visage :

-Le calme est revenu, on dirait, dit-elle avec un autre sourire, mais malicieux cette fois-ci, et je lui tire la langue :

-On va dire ça comme ça…

Anna hausse un sourcil puis elle secoue la tête avec un sourire et dit ensuite, reprenant son visage sérieux :

-Bon « Billou », les gars t'attendent pour aller à cette performance télé, il serait temps de te bouger.

-Merde ! J'avais oublié !

Il sursaute puis se détourne mais tout à coup, il fait demi-tour, me vole un long baiser avant de filer ventre à terre et de disparaître. Anna éclate alors de rire puis elle dit :

-Alors comme ça tu as levé la punition ? Tu n'en pouvais plus ?

-Pas moi ! Lui ! je fais en riant alors qu'elle me prends le bras. Je voyais bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Il t'aime, il n'y a pas photo, dit alors Anna. Aucun homme sensé n'aurait accepté un tel défi, pas même Tom.

-Surtout pas Tom ! je réplique, écroulée de rire. Quelle horreur pour lui ! Tu imagines ? Pas de fille pendant quatre mois dans son lit !

-Horreur et damnation ! s'exclame Anna en hurlant littéralement de rire. Notre tombeur ne s'en remettrait pas !

Nous explosons de rire puis, les larmes aux yeux, nous partons en ville faire du lèche-vitrines. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, froid mais beau et nous n'avons aucune envie de nous enfermer et de nous ennuyer dans les coulisses d'un plateau télé qui fait un sujet en live sur nos amis.

* * *

See you later !!! 


	20. Chapter 19 Allusion Câlines

Et voilà le chapitre 19 ! Courage, encore une vingtaine de chapitres derriere !! Bonne lecture ! Bizoux

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Allusions câlines...**

Me tordant les doigts, je tente de faire passer mon anxiété.

Nous sommes le 31 mars. Dans moins de quatre jours, la tournée du 483 Tour commence. Tout le monde, dans l'entourage du groupe, est anxieux et à fleure de peau, moi plus que jamais. Je sais parfaitement que cette tournée sera un carton, comme pour celle de Schrei, cependant, j'ai un peu peur quand même, c'est normal.

Anna n'est pas là. Elle est partie à Paris pour une réunion des dirigeants du magazine On Rock et elle se fait le porte-parole de la filiale allemande.

Tapotant ma cuisse, j'attends patiemment que les garçons sortent du studio d'enregistrement où ils sont en train de faire quelques arrangements sur les titres de la tournée. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans le studio, contrairement à toutes les autres fois où je les regardais jouer. Mais là, l'enjeu est bien trop important pour qu'ils puissent se laisser distraire par moi, même si, et je pense que c'est la principale raison qui a poussé David à me faire patienter dans le couloir, je suis la petite-amie du leader du groupe.

Sans grande surprise, alors que j'examine les charts allemands, je vois l'album Zimmer 483 en première place. Le single UedW est également en première place. Quant au second single, Spring Nicht, il talonne de près le premier single, et je souris toute seule. Soudain, la porte du studio s'ouvre et je lève la tête vers les garçons qui sortent en file indienne, discutant vivement entre eux.

-Alors ? je demande en me levant, posant le magazine. Ca s'est bien passé ?

-On a encore pas mal de boulot, dit Bill en me souriant. Mais on avance bien.

Je hoche la tête, contente, puis Tom se glisse derrière-moi et passe ses bras sous les miens en disant :

-J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant...

-Gamin, je dis en lui prenant les poignets alors qu'il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

-Je vais être jaloux, dit alors Bill en croisant les bras.

Les trois autres se mettent à rire puis je demande :

-Vous avez quelque chose maintenant ?

-Non, quartier libre, dit Georg.

-Alors vous savez quoi ? On va aller en ville. Allez vous changer, je vous attends ici avec Général. Aller, au trot !

-Je vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner, dit alors Gustav. Je dois rejoindre mes parents chez des amis, je leur ai promis.

-Ok, je fais.

-A demain alors, dit Bill en lui serrant la main.

Gustav hoche la tête puis s'en va avec son garde du corps. Les trois autres s'en vont dans la pièce où ils entreposent leurs affaires et moi je les attends dans le hall avec mon chien qui a parfaitement compris qu'on allait se promener !

88888888888888888

Je regarde Georg s'éloigner de quelques pas vers une vitrine. De dos, il est méconnaissable. Il a attaché ses cheveux et il porte une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Bill, lui, à une casquette aussi et également des lunettes de soleil, quant à Tom, il se pavane avec sa veste de jogging dix fois trop grande et sa capuche sur la tête.

-Tom...

-Quoi ?

Bill fait un signe de tête vers le groupe de filles qui nous suivent depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Elles sont planquées derrière les voitures en stationnement de l'autre côté de la rue et Bill dit :

-T'as pas intérêt à traverser...

-Oh ça va... fait le dreadeux en haussant les épaules. C'est des gamines...

-Parce que maintenant, ça te dérange ? je demande, ironique.

Il me tire la langue puis nous nous éloignons. Au bout d'un moment, je rentre dans une boutique et les trois garçons me suivent. Georg me regarde, étonné, et je dis :

-Deux minutes... J'en ai plein le dos d'être épiée...

Le bassiste hausse brièvement les sourcils puis il s'en va visiter la boutique avec Tom. Bill, lui, reste avec moi et regarde dehors de temps à autres.

-Ca va aller ? demande-t-il soudain d'une voix inquiète.

-Mais oui, je dis en posant une main sur son bras. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu énervée de me sentir suivie par ces pisseuses...

-Quel langage... Tu as besoin de vacances toi...

-Oh non ! Merci bien, je réplique presque aussitôt. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu vas voir ailleurs, merci.

-Je croyais que tu avais passé l'éponge ? dit Bill en fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

-C'est le cas, je dis.

-On dirait pas...

Je détourne alors la tête en ajustant ma main sur la courte laisse de Général puis je pince les lèvres, et Bill s'éloigne. Je soupire alors puis me gifle mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça ? Je suis trop bête !

Relevant les yeux, je vois le groupe de filles traverser la rue et aussitôt, le voyant "Danger" s'allume dans ma tête. Je me retourne pour chercher les mecs et les repères non loin :

-Alerte les gars, je dis. Troupeau de filles en vue...

-Et merde, dit Bill en posant le jean qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Excusez-moi...

Je regarde la petite vendeuse qui s'approche de Bill et celui-ci, la dominant de plus de trois têtes, demande :

-Oui ?

-Je vous ai reconnu, vous êtes les chanteurs qui passent tout le temps à la télévision...

Bill me jette un regard et je m'approche :

-Et vous êtes une fan ? je demande.

-Oh non, dit la petite vendeuse apparemment timide. Mais j'ai vu les émeutes que vous créez à chacune de vos sorties... Venez, vous pouvez sortir par-là, dit-elle alors comme je regarde vers l'entrée de la boutique.

-Il y a une autre sortie ? demande Tom.

-C'est par-là que nous recevons les marchandises, ça donne dans la rue de derrière...

-On a pas le choix, dit alors Georg. Aller venez les gars...

Les jumeaux se regardent puis Tom suit le bassiste et je prends Bill par le poignet pour en faire autant :

-T'as peut-être envie de signer des autographes, mais pas moi, je dis. Pour une fois que je peux être seule avec vous, je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par des gamines. Aller, amène-toi.

Je l'entraîne dans l'arrière-boutique un peu de force et le rideau masquant cette pièce retombe juste au moment où la première des filles pousse la porte de la boutique qui sonne.

-Par-ici, dit la vendeuse en levant une porte rideau de fer. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire le tour du bâtiment par la droite pour rejoindre la rue principale.

-Merci, je dis en me baissant pour passer.

Elle me fait un sourire puis elle referme le rideau de fer une fois que nous sommes tous sur le trottoir :

-Un CD dédicacé, tu crois que ça lui plairait ? demanda Tom.

-Tom... je soupire. Aller, venez, rejoignons la rue. Il est quelle heure ?

Georg regarde sa montre :

-Dix-sept heures... On va peut-être prendre le chemin du retour, non ?

-On doit être à dix-huit heures au studio pour le planning de demain, dit Bill. On a le temps de rentrer à pieds.

Les deux autres hochent la tête puis nous nous mettons en route. En marchant, Tom dit :

-Et si on allait au restau ce soir ?

-Tous les quatre ? demande Georg.

-Ben... Ouais...

-Je pourrais pas, dit-il alors en secouant la tête. Mes parents débarquent ce soir chez moi pour le reste de la semaine...

-Oh c'est ballot, dit Tom. Tant pis ! On a qu'à y aller tous les trois !

-Je sais pas, je dis.

-Aller, fais pas ta rabat-joie, dit alors le dreadeux.

-Rabat-joie ? Moi... Ben c'est sympa, ça fait plaisir, je dis en croisant les bras.

Je secoue ensuite la tête puis je dis :

-Ok, mais pas en ville.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Tom avec un sourire.

A dix-huit heures tapantes nous sommes au studio et les garçons prennent leur planning pour le lendemain. Quand Bill et Tom me rejoignent dans le couloir, je dis :

-A voir vos têtes la journée de demain sera longue...

-Non, pas tant que ça, mais demain soir nous avons un gala...

-Un gala ? je répète, surprise. Allons bon...

-Oui, on va aller se pavaner au milieu de gratin allemand, soupire Bill.

Je souris, puis Georg nous interrompt et nous lui disons bonsoir. Bill, Tom et moi quittons ensuite le studio, direction leur appart pour qu'ils se changent.

-C'est indispensable ? je demande alors qu'ils se sont tous deux enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Oui ! répond Bill depuis sa chambre.

Je soupire puis vais me chercher à boire dans le frigo. Ma parole, mais il n'y que de la bière ! Même pas une bouteille d'eau ou de jus de fruits ! Enfin... Je prends une bière et la décapsule. Au moment où je vais pour la boire, on sonne à la porte d'entrée et je regarde vers les chambres des garçons. Les deux portes s'entrouvrent en même temps et je les regarde :

-Va ouvrir, dit Bill à mi-voix. Mais tu dis qu'il n'y a personne...

-Ok.

Je pose ma bière puis vais ouvrir mais avant, je jette un coup d'œil par le judas. Hum... un homme et une femme portant un gros sac en bandoulière... Journalistes ou témoins de Jehova ? Général à mon pied, j'ouvre la porte sans retirer la chaîne et glisse un œil dans l'entrebâillement :

-C'est pour quoi ? je demande.

Les deux visiteurs se regardent, apparemment surpris de me voir, et je demande :

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, décidez-vous.

-Nous voudrions voir Bill et Tom Kaulitz... dit alors la femme.

-Ya personne de ce nom ici, je dis. Vous savez pas lire sur la boîte aux lettres ?

Et je referme la porte sèchement. Aussitôt la sonnette s'énerve et je rouvre en laissant échapper un profond soupir :

-Quoi encore ? Vous avez pas compris quoi ? Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne ici, vous êtes sourds ? Fichez-moi le camp ou je lâche mon chien.

Général choisit alors ce moment pour glisser son nez dans l'ouverture et les deux journalistes frémissent :

-Désolés pour le dérangement, bredouille alors l'homme en reculant. Bonsoir...

-C'est ça.

Et je ferme la porte.

-Quel accueil chaleureux !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Bill en train d'enfiler un t-shirt :

-Tu m'as fichu la trouille, grand dadais !

-J'ai cru le remarquer... Ils voulaient quoi ces deux oiseaux ?

-Vous voir, je dis en haussant les épaules. Sûrement un quelconque magazine qui a eu votre adresse on ne sait comment.

Bill hoche la tête puis il ajuste son t-shirt et je m'approche pour l'aider. Il me sourit puis cherche à m'embrasser et je me laisse faire. Je passe ensuite derrière lui en disant, mes mains sur ses hanches :

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir ton corps...

-Oh... Serais-ce une invitation à la luxure ? dit-il alors.

-Quoi ? Mais ? Oh Bill ! Mais enfin...

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer violemment puis Bill pose ses mains dessus et dit :

-Je te taquine, ma chérie...

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis saisit la bière que je m'étais sortie. Il en vide la moitié et Tom arrive au même moment. Il lui prend la bouteille des mains et la termine :

-Et moi non ? je demande.

Les jumeaux se regardent puis nous nous mettons à rire de bonne joie avant d'enfiler des manteaux pour aller dîner en banlieue, dans une petit restaurant tranquille où on ne risquera pas d'être dérangés par des fans.

888888888888888

Il fait frais ce soir. Le restaurant était très bien, pas une seule personne n'est venue nous déranger pour avoir une photo ou un autographe.

Ma main dans celle de Bill, nous marchons tous trois sur un trottoir le long de gigantesques maisons dignes des villas de stars. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder à travers les fenêtres dont les volets ne sont pas clos, et je souris en voyant les gens autour d'une table en train de dîner, ou affalés devant leur poste de télévision qui diffuse les informations du soir.

-Je suis certaine que vous n'échangeriez votre vie avec ces gens-là pour rien au monde, je dis en souriant aux jumeaux.

-Ca dépend, dit alors Bill.

-Ha bon ? dit Tom aussitôt.

-Je rigole, dit le chanteur.

-Je préfère, dit alors le dreadeux. Tu sais Marie, pour nous, la musique c'est...

-Toute votre, vie, je sais, je le coupe en souriant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais parfaitement et je ne suis pas du genre à être jalouse, encore moins d'une passion. D'une fille, je ne dis pas, j'ai un support matériel pour baser ma jalousie, mais pas avec la musique. C'est votre vie et je le comprends.

Les deux jumeaux me sourient puis Bill m'embrasse et nous continuons notre promenade. Au bout d'un moment, je regarde ma montre. Elle indique onze heures du soir.

-Et si on rentrait ? je demande. Le dernier train est dans quelques minutes...

Bill hoche la tête puis nous faisons demi-tour pour rejoindre la gare. Nous nous installons dans le bâtiment, sur un des bancs de bois peu confortables pour attendre le train, et je me cale contre Bill qui m'entoure d'un bras. Général se couche à mes pieds et lâche un profond soupir qui chasse la poussière sur le sol devant sa truffe.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tom sortir sa console de jeux et je soupire, dissimulant un bâillement du même coup. Je regarde la pendule dont l'aiguille jaune fluo semble glisser sur le cadran. Le train ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

-Marie... Réveille-toi, le train est arrivé.

Je marmonne quelque chose puis ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse puis suis Bill qui me tient par la main. Nous montons dans le train et nous nous installons dans un carré pour garder un œil sur l'autre.

Appuyée contre la vitre, je regarde la campagne noire disparaître progressivement pour devenir la ville et, dix minutes plus tard, nous descendons en pleine ville, où nous montons dans un tram de nuit.

-Reste dormir chez nous, dit Tom alors que nous arrivons en vue de leur immeuble.

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi, je dis avec un sourire. Général n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin...

-Tu es sûre ?

Je souris à Bill :

-Oui, je dis. Ne t'en fait pas va. S'il arrive le moindre truc, j'ai mon chien, mon portable, et mon poing électrique (1)

Je montre alors, sortant de ma poche de manteau, la petite machine noire qui, entre les espèces de cornes qu'elle possède à une extrémité, produit un courant électrique capable de sonner quelqu'un pour un petit moment.

Bill hoche la tête puis je l'embrasse une longue seconde. J'enlace ensuite Tom puis les regarde disparaître dans leur immeuble. Je reprends ensuite mon chemin le long du trottoir éclairé, et traverse rapidement les trois avenues qui me séparent de mon immeuble.

Je ne me détends qu'une fois dans mon appartement, verrous barrés.

-Ouf ! Arrivée saine et sauve, je dis en souriant. Tu as faim, Général ?

Le chien me regarde puis il se met à se tortiller en couinant. Je souris puis vais dans la cuisine. En passant, j'allume mon ordinateur et, alors que je vide une boite de pâté dans la gamelle de mon chien, j'entends ma messagerie instantanée me signaler que quelqu'un a ouvert une conversation avec moi.

La gamelle de Général dans les mains, je m'approche et souris en voyant l'adresse de la personne qui me parle. C'est Bill. Vite je pose la gamelle du chien sur son tapis devant le lave-vaisselle puis je reviens devant l'ordinateur et rassure mon compagnon.

Je ne reste pas bien longtemps avec lui, il voulait juste s'assurer que j'étais rentrée sans encombres. Je regarde ensuite mes mails et en vire une bonne quantité. Je vais ensuite me vautrer devant la télé, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller me coucher maintenant.

88888888888888888

Le lendemain premier avril, je reste à la maison suite à un appel de Bill qui désire éviter que je ne m'ennuie. Étant donné que le premier concert du 483T est dans moins de trois jours, la pression est si grande parmi les membres du groupe et les personnes gravitant autour d'eux, que le moindre mot plus haut que l'autre peut faire éclater une dispute terrible. De plus, comme il faut répéter toutes les chansons dans leur nouvelle version, version spéciale pour les concerts, Bill m'a bien précisé qu'il n'aura pas de temps à m'accorder ces prochains jours. Je ne lui en veux pas. Son travail passe avant moi. De toutes façons, je sais parfaitement qu'il tient à moi et que s'il en a vraiment besoin, il trouvera un moment pour venir me voir, quitte à se mettre les producteurs à dos. Je ne m'en fais pas ce côté là.

Je passe cette journée de congé à faire un grand ménage dans mon appartement qui en a bien besoin. Entre le chien qui perd ses poils et les cochonneries qu'on ramène tous les deux quand on rentre de promenade, un bon coup de serpillière ne sera pas du luxe.

J'en profite pour mettre dans le lave-vaisselle la gamelle de Général et je m'amuse à le regarder assis devant la machine en train d'attendre que le minuteur finisse son tour :

-Tu peux toujours attendre, gros père, il en a encore pour une bonne heure...

Le chien noir me regarde puis il s'éloigne et va sur le balcon. Il passe sa tête entre les barres de métal et regarde en bas. Je retourne alors à mon ménage et gagne ma chambre pour enlever les draps du lit. Je les mets aussitôt dans la panière à linge et balance la couette par la fenêtre pour l'aérer. Au passage, je jette un coup d'œil dans la rue. Il n'y a pas grand monde, il fait trop froid. Mais l'heure veut que pas mal de voitures s'entassent aux feux rouges et des klaxons retentissent quand le feu passe au vert et que les premiers mettent trop de temps à démarrer. Je souris et remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir de voiture. De toutes façons, cela ne me servirait pas. D'une parce que, quand je dois me déplacer, je prends le train, le tram ou le bus, pour les trajets personnels, et pour les autres trajets, la plupart du temps je voyage avec les garçons.

Tapant mes oreillers, j'écoute la musique d'une oreille. Soudain, on sonne à ma porte d'entrée et je vois Général passer à toute allure devant la chambre. Il se met à aboyer furieusement et je me hâte d'aller le faire taire, priant pour que la vieille pie de l'étage du dessous ne monte pas avec son balai comme elle m'a fait le coup la première semaine que j'ai eu le chien.

Jetant un coup d'œil à travers le judas, je ne reconnais pas la personne et décide d'ouvrir, mais en laissant la chaîne à la porte :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle... dit l'homme en soulevant son chapeau démodé, laissant apparaître une belle calvitie brillante.

-Vous vendez quoi ? je demande, un poil agressive.

-Je vends quoi... Oh ! Non, je ne vends rien, dit l'homme en souriant. Je suis reporter pour le journal national et je...

-Non, merci, je dis.

-Mais laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer ce qui me fait venir ici...

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous expliquiez, je le sais parfaitement, je dis, les sourcils froncés. Vous êtes là pour me poser des questions sur ma position au sein de Tokio Hotel, sur ma relation avec Bill et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

-Heu hé ben... Dans le mille... marmonne-t-il alors en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges. Deux questions, s'il vous plait...

-Non, j'ai dit, je siffle.

-Je peux comprendre que vous en ayez marre mais... Je ne fais que mon boulot...

Je soupire :

-Oui, je sais, je dis. Seulement, vous m'agacez, vous autres journalistes. De même que si pouviez laisser mes amis en paix de temps en temps, notamment quand ils sont en vacances, ça serait super sympa.

L'homme se gratte alors la tête puis il demande :

-S'il vous plait, juste quelques questions... Mon journal vous paiera...

-Laissez tomber, je dis alors en soupirant. Entrez, je fais ensuite en retirant la chaîne. Mais si vous commencez à poser des questions trop profondes, j'en connais qui se fera plaisir à vous faire passer l'envie d'ennuyer les gens.

L'homme regarde alors Général puis je ferme la porte derrière lui et l'invite à s'installer dans le salon pendant que je vais fermer les fenêtres :

-Je vous dérange en plein ménage ? demande-t-il.

-Je continuerai tout à l'heure, je dis en verrouillant la baie vitrée.

Je vais ensuite prendre place sur le canapé et lui s'installe sur la chaise de l'ordinateur, qu'il a amenée devant la table basse :

-Nous pouvons y aller ? demande-t-il en posant un dictaphone sur la table.

Je fais un signe de tête puis il se met à me poser questions sur questions en mordillant le bout d'un crayon à papiers qui ne lui sert strictement à rien d'autre qu'à passer ses nerfs.

L'interview dure environ une demi-heure et Général vient se coucher à mon côté sur le canapé, sa grosse tête sur ma cuisse. Le journaliste demande alors :

-Je vois que vous avez un chien... L'emmenez-vous partout avec vous ?

-Absolument partout, je réponds en hochant la tête. J'ai un garde du corps attitré mais il n'est à mes côtés que lorsque je suis avec le groupe. Autrement, dans la rue, au supermarché ou chez moi, Général assure la garde.

Je flatte la grosse tête noire et le journaliste demande :

-C'est un nom un peu autoritaire pour un simple chien...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai donné, il s'appelait ainsi quand je l'ai eu, je réponds. Il répond facilement à ce nom donc autant le lui laisser.

-Je vois...

Je regarde alors ma montre :

-Bien, il se fait tard, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire...

-Une dernière question, s'il vous plait...

-Oui ?

-La tournée pour le nouvel album va commencer d'ici quelques jours... Allez-vous aller à Prague, et dans les autres villes où le groupe va se produire ?

-Bien évidemment, je dis. Disons que je suis un peu leur source d'énergie ces derniers temps, j'ajoute avec un sourire. Quand je suis dans les parages, ils n'ont par besoin de caféine ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Un petit sourire et hop ! C'est repartit comme en l'an 40 !

L'homme me sourit puis il prend son dictaphone sur la table, l'éteint, et le range dans son sac. Il se lève ensuite et je le raccompagne à la porte, Général sur les talons.

-Ouf ! Quel pot de colle !

-Wouf !

Je souris puis vais continuer mon ménage. Il est près de quatorze heures et je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné. Mon ventre se met à protester au moment où je pense à cela et, laissant tomber mon rangement, j'empoigne sac et manteau et décide d'aller voir les gars au studio. Avec un peu de chance ils n'ont pas déjeuné non plus et je pourrais manger avec eux.

Quand j'arrive devant le studio, un drôle de pressentiment me prend la poitrine et vite, j'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers les salles qu'occupe le groupe à longueur d'année. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer, la porte s'ouvre et je me heurte à quelqu'un. Le choc me repousse de plusieurs pas et je secoue la tête, un peu sonnée :

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, je dis. Vous pouvez pas regarder... Georg ?

-Oh Marie ! Justement, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler...

Je regarde son portable qu'il tient à la main et il me dit ensuite :

-Viens avec moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai eu une étrange impression en arrivant... C'est Bill ? Tom ?

-Tom, dit Georg. Il a fait un malaise...

-Quoi ? Seigneur !

Je le bouscule alors et entre dans la pièce. Je vois aussitôt Tom assit sur une chaise, une main sur le front et un verre en plastique à la main :

-Tom !

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui et lui prends le menton pour qu'il me regarde :

-Marie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tom, est-ce que ça va ? je demande.

Je lève alors la tête vers Bill. Il ferme les yeux une seconde puis je me retourne vers Tom :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas... répond Tom. Je jouais les accords de Monsoon et j'ai vu trouble. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais accroché au cou de Bill et on m'a assis sur cette chaise...

-Vous travaillez trop, je dis alors en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez un rythme trop soutenu, vous ne tiendrez jamais toute la tournée.

-Arrête de nous materner, dit soudain Bill, les sourcils froncés.

-Pardon ? Mais Bill ?

-Marie, on a plus douze ans ! fait-il alors. On a passé l'âge d'avoir notre mère sur le dos ! D'autant que tu es ma petite-amie et non ma mère !

-Mais Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hey Bill, ça va pas de lui parler comme ça ? demande alors Gustav.

Bill le regarde puis il se tourne vers moi et brandit son bras. L'instinct me pousse à me protéger de mon bras et j'entends alors :

-Mais t'es pas bien ? fait Georg.

Je rouvre les yeux et vois Georg qui tient le poignet de Bill dans sa main :

-Essaie de la toucher et tu auras à faire à moi...

Soudain, un tilt se fait dans ma tête. Je me redresse et repousse Georg. La seconde suivante, un claquement sec résonne dans la pièce et un lourd silence consterné s'ensuit :

-La prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton ou que tu oses lever la main sur moi, je te promets que ce n'est pas une simple gifle que tu prendras !

Sur ce, je quitte la pièce à grand pas en traînant Général derrière-moi.

-Espèce d'abrutit ! j'entends alors hurler.

La porte claque ensuite mais elle se rouvre et j'entends :

-Marie attend !

Je quitte le studio, hors de moi :

-Marrie ! S'il te plait !

Une main me saisit le bras et me fait m'arrêter brusquement. Je me retourne pour voir Georg :

-Marie...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je l'excuse ? Tu rêves !

-Marie... Je t'en prie écoute-moi...

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il est fatigué, que vous bossez comme des bêtes pour préparer la tournée ? Mais je le sais déjà tout ça ! Seulement, je viens de comprendre autre chose.

-Ha oui ? Laquelle ?

-Il crève de jalousie, voilà ce qu'il a !

-Jaloux ? Bill ? Mais de qui ?

-De Tom pardi ! Bill est jaloux de son frère, il est jaloux que lui et moi ayons une relation différente de celle qu'il a avec moi.

-Tu crois ?

Ma colère retombe brusquement et je baisse les épaules en soupirant :

-C'est évident, non ? Il n'a pas cherché à me frapper tout à l'heure, il voulait simplement m'éloigner de Tom. Depuis le début... Depuis le début Tom et moi avons une relation presque... fusionnelle. Chaque fois qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette, il vient me voir. Avant c'était Bill qui avait mon rôle...

-Mais depuis que tu es là, Bill se sent délaissé par son frère, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a peur de perdre son frère ?

-J'en suis persuadée. Tom et moi en avons parlé de cela, mais je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec Bill...

Je m'assois sur une borne posée là et soupire :

-Tu crois que je peux retourner lui parler ?

-Oui, mais il ne voudra pas t'écouter, tu l'as giflé...

-J'ai eu peur, c'est normal non ?

-Moui... Enfin. Aller viens, on va voir s'il a envie de te parler...

Je hoche lentement la tête puis nous retournons dans le studio.

Évidemment, comme je m'y attendais, Bill refuse tout net de me parler ou même de me regarder. J'en profite alors pour m'enquérir de la santé de Tom et, à peine m'a-t-il assuré que ça va mieux, Bill me saisit par la main et m'entraîne dans un coin :

-Hey ! Mais tu te calmes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ok Marie, dit-il alors. Choisis.

-Choisir ? Mais entre quoi et quoi ?

-Entre Tom et moi.

-Hein ? Mais c'est absurde comme choix...

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les trois autres qui discutent dans un coin opposé, puis je dis :

-J'ai déjà choisi, Bill... Je t'ai choisi toi...

-Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu es si proche de Tom ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de profiter de ma petite-amie...

Je sens mon visage se décomposer puis je dis :

-Tu... Oh Bill, Seigneur... Mais enfin, il fallait me le faire comprendre... Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? Je pensais que me voir câliner ton frère comme ça ne te faisait rien...

-Hé bien tu as tort ! J'en crève de jalousie... Chaque fois que Tom est près de toi je n'ai qu'une envie, être à sa place ! Je suis jaloux de ce lien qu'il y a entre toi et lui. Ca s'est fait si rapidement, je n'ai rien vu venir. Tu m'as volé l'amour de mon frère...

-Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout, je dis en croisant les bras. C'est toi avec ta tête d'âne qui a perdu cet amour. Si tu m'avais freinée quand tu as vu que Tom et moi commencions à devenir trop proches, un juste milieu se serait installé et ton frère n'aurait pas envie de se jeter dans mes bras dès il a un coup de blues, mais dans les tiens ! Je ne comprends pas ta jalousie. Il est vrai que cette relation que j'ai avec Tom me fait peur, mais j'en ai conclu que c'était un besoin affectif puissant qui résultait de l'éloignement d'avec votre mère. Mais j'ai tout faux apparemment... Tom a reporté sur moi l'amour qu'il a pour toi car en te mettant avec moi, tu l'as mis de côté.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Non, c'est vrai...

Je me retourne et vois Tom approcher avec Gustav et Georg :

-Tom...

-Elle a raison, Bill, dit alors Tom en posant une main sur mon bras. Bien évidemment que Marie est une fille géniale qui sait t'écouter quand t'as besoin de parler, mais ces derniers mois, tu m'as mis de côté. Avant on était toujours collés l'un à l'autre, aujourd'hui...

-Je suis désolé... Je... Je pensais que... que... Enfin je croyais que...

-Laisse tomber, dit alors Tom avec un sourire.

Il s'approche de son frère et l'enlace, appuie son front contre le sien, et dit :

-T'es mon frère, Bill, et ça, ça changera jamais, même si une fille se met entre nous...

Je déglutis puis me détourne :

-Attends, dit alors Bill. Où tu vas ?

-Je... Je vais rentrer chez moi...

-Ben non, reste, dit alors Tom. Tu as bien fait tout ce chemin pour quelque chose ?

-Oui, je pensais déjeuner avec vous mais l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment à la bonne alors...

-L'ouragan est passé, dit alors Tom. Et en en parlant, ça me rappelle que j'ai faim ! Aller venez, on va aller faire une razzia à la cafétéria !

Je souris puis Bill s'approche de moi et m'embrasse :

-Merci, souffle-t-il en reculant.

Je souris à nouveau, peut-être un peu bêtement, puis nous partons déjeuner tous les cinq. Durant le repas, qui se compose de salade pour moi et d'une impressionnante quantité de frites pour les garçons, tout un saladier pour être dans le vrai, nous revenons sur cette histoire un bref instant avant de passer directement au gros sujet du moment, le 483T. J'apprends alors que le groupe est un peu à la traîne. Ils devraient normalement avoir déjà fini les arrangements sur les chansons du second CD, ainsi que sur les reprises du Schrei Tour mais suite à des évènements un peu flous, le planning est décalé.

-Je crois qu'on va finir les arrangements demain et ensuite on termine le CD en anglais et on grimpe dans le Bus Tour, dit Bill en suçant la cuillère qui lui a servi à manger sa glace.

Je le regarde un instant puis Gustav demande alors, sa paille dans la bouche :

-Tu nous accompagnes en tournée, Marie ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés. J'attendais cette question depuis longtemps :

-Je ne sais pas... Ca dépend de David...

-C'est moi le leader ici, Marie, dit alors Bill en secouant la tête, replongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace. Et j'ai envie que tu viennes avec nous à Prague et dans toutes les autres villes où passera le Bus Tour.

-T'es sérieux ? je demande sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Il me fait un de ses sourires spécial mystère puis dit :

-C'est toi qui as accepté de devenir ma petite-amie...

Surprise, je hausse à nouveau les sourcils :

-Je ne vois pas...

-T'as les idées lentes aujourd'hui, dit alors Tom en souriant. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre...

-En devenant la petite-amie de notre chanteur, tu t'es engagée à le suivre partout où il ira, dit alors Georg en s'adossant à sa chaise, le bouchon de sa bière entre les mains.

-Ha... je dis. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des petits caractères en bas du contrat, j'ajoute avec un sourire malicieux.

Un nouveau silence s'installe puis je me mets à rire et Tom pouffe aussitôt dans sa main. S'ensuit un fou rire général auquel mon chien se joint en grimpant sur ma cuisse puis me faucher le reste de mon pain :

-Hé ben gêne-toi pas toi, surtout ! je dis en le regardant redescendre.

Les jumeaux assis en face de moi se mettent à rire de plus belle et je fais mine de bouder mais la rire me reprend vite et nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau fou rire.

David y met fin cependant un peu brutalement en entrant dans la pièce où nous nous sommes installés pour déjeuner tranquillement :

-Aller les jeunes ! On y retourne sinon on ne sera jamais prêt pour le départ de la tournée ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Aller, au trot !

-On y va ! dit Bill en se levant de table. Aller les mecs, on y retourne !

Les trois autres le suivent et je reste un moment assise. En quittant la pièce, David se retourne et me dit :

-Dois-je prévoir une chambre double pour Bill ou non ?

-Mais encore ? je demande.

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas cruche, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, dit David en s'éloignant avec un sourire en coin.

-Vieux cochon ! je siffle en souriant.

-Je suis pas vieux ! réplique-t-il dans le couloir.

Je croise alors les bras, faisant mine d'être vexée, puis soudain, mon esprit se met en branle et je me mets à réfléchir à toute allure. Il est vrai que je connais Bill depuis plus de six mois maintenant... Nous sortons ensemble, nous nous embrassons, parfois passionnément, mais jamais il ne m'a fait d'avances... Quelques allusions parfois, mais sans plus... Bah, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'a peut-être simplement pas la tête à cela en ce moment.

Dans un soupir, je quitte la table puis la pièce et passe près du studio d'enregistrement où un panneau au-dessus de la porte m'indique un enregistrement en cours. Je jette un coup d'œil par la vitre sans teint qui permet de voir sans être vu dans la pièce insonorisée, et je souris en voyant Bill s'agiter avec son micro. Ce n'est peut-être pas un enregistrement proprement dit pour le CD, mais je n'ose quand même les déranger.

Sortant un post-it de mon sac à main, je note rapidement en anglais que je rentre chez moi et que j'y resterai probablement tout le reste de la journée, puis je vais fixer le petit papier vert en forme d'étoile sur le sac de Bill avant de quitter les bâtiments.

8888888888888888

La nuit tombe. J'allume le plafonnier de ma chambre afin d'y voir plus clair pour finir mon lit et, au moment où je jette les coussins à la tête, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Général se rue sur la porte et la laboure de ses griffes en aboyant. Je remercie alors les garçons de m'avoir acheté cet appart, ainsi je n'aurais pas d'explications compliquées à donner quant à l'état de la porte...

-Qui est-ce ? je demande même si je viens de le voir à travers le judas.

-C'est Anna !

Je souris puis ouvre les verrous. Une tornade rousse entre alors dans l'appartement et Général lui saute dessus pour la couvrir de léchouilles, comme à son habitude chaque fois qu'il la voit.

-Salut mon chien-chien ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui secouant violemment l'échine à pleines mains. Ca faisait longtemps mon p'tit père !

Je souris puis Anna se tourne vers moi et m'enlace durement :

-Ha que ça fait du bien de revoir Hamburg ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Hum, je dis en la repoussant. Les Français parlent si fort que ça ?

-Pardon, dit-elle en tirant la langue. C'est la faute de ce fichu métro aussi, pour s'entendre, il faut hurler... Comment tu vas ma cocotte ? Tu as l'air en forme...

-Oui, je dis en souriant. Toi aussi. Dis donc, tu es même bien en formes...

Ses bleus s'écarquillent alors puis soudain elle rougit violemment et bafouille quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je lui demande de répéter et elle dit :

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Que ?

-Ne fais pas ton idiote, tu as deviné, dit-elle alors, les joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Oui, je dis avec un sourire. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche et tu vas tout me raconter.

Mon amie déglutit alors puis elle me regarde, se dessine un sourire à la pub de dentifrice avant de s'exclamer en me sautant au cou :

-Marie, je suis enceinte !!

Je la saisis dans mes bras et nous dansons d'un pied sur l'autre :

-C'est génial ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi ! je répond sur le même ton.

Elle recule alors, coince ses mèches derrière ses oreilles puis dit :

-Oh si tu savais comme je suis contente !

-Mais ça se voit, je te rassure ! Tu rayonnes !

Je lui pince alors gentiment les joues puis je dis :

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Qui va avoir la chance d'épouser une femme aussi géniale que toi ?

Et là, c'est le coup de barre. Le visage d'Anna s'assombrit soudain et elle se détourne, toute joie envolée. Inquiète, je pose une main sur son épaule :

-Anna... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il... dit Anna d'une voix lugubre. Il s'appelle Jeff... Il est anglais.

-Et ? C'est quoi le problème ? je demande, ne comprenant pas.

-Il...

Elle s'effondre alors dans le canapé en disant :

-Il ne veut pas entendre parler de ce bébé.

Soudain, une lumière se fait dans ma tête et je regarde l'éphéméride sur le frigo. Nous sommes le premier avril et elle ne devait rentrer de Paris que dans une semaine et nous rejoindre sur la tournée :

-Mais j'y pense, tu ne devais pas rentrer avant le neuf... C'est à cause de... lui ?

Anna hoche la tête et je m'assieds à ses côtés :

-Oh ma chérie... je dis en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Tu es enceinte de combien ?

-Trois semaines...

Je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête puis dit, les sourcils froncés :

-Mais alors...

-J'étais déjà enceinte quand je suis partie pour Paris, oui, dit-elle en hochant lentement la tête.

Mais je l'ignorais et Jeff vit à Berlin et non à Paris comme tu aurais pu le croire.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser, je dis. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé...

-Je l'ai rencontré à Munich il y a environ trois mois... J'étais à une conférence avec le magazine, nous avons bu un verre, dîné dans un restau, puis fatalement, couché ensemble.

-Dans la même journée ? je dis, surprise.

-Non, fait-elle avec un sourire. Ces trois rendez-vous se sont étalés sur un mois. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux, il ne m'appelait pas et on passait la nuit ensemble que quand on se rencontrait par hasard donc... Oh que je suis cruche ! dit-elle alors en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

-Mais non, je dis en lui frottant les dos. Ca arrive à tout le monde les accidents de parcours... De toutes façons, tu es contente d'être enceinte ?

-Oh oui, naturellement, mais j'aurais tant aimé que ce crétin de Jeff l'accepte, dit la rousse. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'élever correctement un enfant avec le travail que j'ai...

Je pince les lèvres puis dis ensuite :

-Je vais t'aider... Enfin si tu le veux bien.

-Hein ? Oh non, Marie ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu dois t'occuper de Bill avant tout, et de ta relation avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu...

-Tais-toi donc, je dis alors en fronçant les sourcils. Ca me fait plaisir de t'aider, Anna. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis certaine que les garçons ne verront aucun problème à ce qu'une partie de leur argent serve à élever le bébé de leur meilleure amie.

La bouche d'Anna s'ouvre alors toute seule puis soudain un flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux et elle plonge dans mon cou. Je me retiens d'un bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière puis la serre dans mes bras pendant qu'elle déverse son chagrin de joie sur mon t-shirt.

--------------------------

(1) Matraque éléctrique Cette arme légale produit un arc de 350 000 V et assome pour de longues minutes même le plus violent des agresseurs. Le fort claquement produit par l'enclenchement de l'arc electrique est egalement dissuadant.


	21. Chapter 20 Erstes Konzert

**Chapitre 20 – Erstes Konzert...**

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris, je dis en croisant les bras.

Assise près de moi, Anna torture le bas de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Elle est tellement anxieuse que j'ai dû moi-même annoncer sa grossesse aux garçons.

Elle a dormit à la maison cette nuit et nous avons discuté jusqu'à plus de trois heures du matin. Mais, malgré mes convictions, elle était persuadée que nos amis n'accepteraient pas de s'occuper d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? On aurait pu s'organiser…

- Tu vois ! me dit alors Anna en français. Ils ne veulent pas !

- Oh mais tais-toi, je dis alors. Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ?

Elle rougit légèrement puis je dis :

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- On n'a pas dit ça, dit Tom sur un ton étrangement grave.

Un silence passe alors puis soudain Georg dit :

- Moi je vais m'occuper de toi, Anna.

- Hein ?? fait Anna en même temps que moi, surprise.

- Mais ? fait ensuite Anna en regardant le bassiste.

- Tom et Bill n'ont pas accès à leur compte parce qu'ils ne sont pas majeurs, mais moi oui, dit Georg.

- Moi aussi, dit alors Gustav.

- Nan mais vous allez pas vous battre, si ? je dis avec un sourire.

Les deux se regardent puis Anna se lève et prends les mains de Georg entre les siennes. Je la vois baisser la tête puis soudain, elle s'effondre à genoux, accrochée aux mains du bassiste et je me précipite sur elle. Elle se met alors à pleurer à gros sanglots et je la prends dans mes bras. Je l'aide à se relever puis nous allons nous asseoir sur une chaise proche. David vient alors rappeler aux garçons qu'il faut à tous prix qu'ils terminent d'enregistrer le CD en anglais avant de partir en tournée. Le groupe nous laisse alors et j'attends qu'Anna soit remise de ses émotions.

Il lui faut une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer complètement et, quand elle me demande un mouchoir, je demande à mon tour :

- C'est tes hormones qui te jouent des tours, ou c'est la décision de Georg qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

- Les deux je crois… fait la rousse en reniflant après s'être bruyamment mouchée.

- Tu va accepter j'espère, je dis alors.

Elle secoue la tête :

- Non, je peux pas…

- Anna ! je fais alors, la faisant sursauter. Mais bon sang, on en parlé toute la nuit ! Tu étais d'accord !

- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de quelqu'un pour élever mon enfant.

- Et tu compte faire comment alors ? Ton salaire de journaliste ne te permet même pas de te payer un appartement alors un enfant en plus, n'y compte même pas.

- Je vais traîner Jeff en justice. Je vais demander une pension et il devra me payer.

- Tu rêve, je dis. Tout ce que tu va perdre, c'est ta dignité dans cette histoire.

- Ha ! Et parce que tu crois qu'en acceptant de dépendre de quelqu'un de cinq ans mon cadet ce n'est pas perdre sa dignité, peut-être ?

Je pince les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Quelle tête de mule celle-là je vous jure ! Reprenant mon aplomb, je dis :

- Écoute Anna. Même si ça ne te plait pas, Georg ne t'aurait jamais proposé cela si tu ne comptais pas pour lui.

- Pfu !

- Mais enfin, essaie d'y réfléchir au moins ! Grâce à lui tu pourras élever ton enfant et continuer à travailler… Une proposition pareille, ça ne se refuse pas. En plus, il a un appartement et tu…

- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas en plus aller squatter chez lui, manquerait plus que ça !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, je dis en levant les mains. Mais réfléchit quand même à sa décision. Moi je serais toi, je sauterais sur l'occasion.

- Ha bah oui, évidemment, mais tu n'es pas moi !

Je fronce les sourcils :

- Tu deviens agressive là, je dis.

- Excuses-moi…

Je soupire alors regarde ma montre :

- Je dois aller faire des courses Anna… Je peux te laisse là une heure ?

Elle me regarde puis hoche vivement la tête :

- Oui, oui… je vais en profiter pour réfléchir.

- Je te laisse Général, je dis ensuite.

Elle hoche lentement la tête puis je me lève et me rend dans le bureau de David. Je lui demande alors d'appeler mon garde du corps :

- Pourquoi ? fait-il en haussant les sourcils tout en décrochant le combiné de son téléphone.

- Je laisse mon chien à Anna pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie, elle n'est pas très en forme… je dis en haussant les épaules. J'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais.

David hoche la tête, renonçant à poser d'autres questions puis il téléphone. Deux minutes après il raccroche en disant :

- Marina arrivera dans cinq minutes.

- Merci, je dis en hochant la tête.

Je retourne alors auprès d'Anna et attend la jeune femme qui m'a été assignée voilà plusieurs semaines par Bill. Au début, je n'ai pas bien apprécié qu'il fasse cela sans m'en parler mais j'ai finit par laisser filer. Après tout, s'il se soucie de ma sécurité, tant mieux.

A l'arrivée de Marina, je laisse Anna aux bons soins de Général puis quitte le studio en vitesse. Il est près de midi et je n'ai rien pour déjeuner ni même pour dîner ce soir. De plus Général n'a plus de croquettes et j'ai commandé un gros sac de cinquante kilos il y a deux jours.

**898888888 **

Trimballant sur un diable à roulette le gros sac de croquettes, j'arrive enfin dans le hall de mon immeuble. Je remercie ma garde du corps et monte le sac en le hissant sur mon dos. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, je commence à avoir l'habitude, mais, arrivée en haut, je n'en suis pas moins essoufflée.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je vais aussitôt ranger dans le frigo ce qui doit y aller puis je vais ranger le sac de croquettes dans le placard arrangé à cet effet tout en attendant qu'Anna veuille bien décrocher son portable.

- Ha enfin ! je fais quand mon amie décroche enfin.

- Ha Marie…

- Bah ? Ca va pas ? T'as la voix bizarre…

- Non, ça va, je m'attendais pas à ton coup de fil c'est tout…

- Alors ? Tu as réfléchit ?

Pas de réponse :

- Anna ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui… Oui, oui, je suis là…

- Alors ?

- Hé bien oui, j'ai réfléchit mais…

- Pense-y Anna, je dis alors. C'est l'avenir de ton enfant que tu joues là. Refuse la proposition de Georg et tu risque de ne pas pouvoir t'en sortir…

- Marie, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas dépendre financièrement de Georg… Il a très certainement envie de faire autre chose de son argent…

- Sûrement, je dis. Mais il te l'a proposé en connaissance de cause. Il est adulte, il sait parfaitement qu'élever un enfant coûte très cher, je dis tout en parcourant mon appart, rangeant si et ça, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. Anna, je t'en supplie à mon tour, accepte la proposition de Georg et laisse-le s'occuper de toi et de cet enfant. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ton enfant. Et pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Oui, parce que je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si tu refuse et qu'ensuite tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un bébé avec ton petit salaire de journaliste.

Je m'arrête alors de faire ce que je fais et attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Au bout d'une bonne minute, j'entends un soupir puis Anna dit :

- Ok, t'as gagné… Je vais accepter mais ne t'avise pas de…

- De ? De quoi ? De chercher à te mettre en couple avec Georg ? Allons Anna, tu ne me connais pas bien…

- Oh si ! Justement, je te connais trop bien !

Elle se met alors à rire puis je ris à mon tour. J'entends alors un aboiement puis Anna dit :

- Tu viens récupérer ton chien au fait ?

- D'ici quelques minutes, je réponds. Je finis de ranger mon linge et j'arrive.

- Il est près de cinq heures, dit alors Anna. On a qu'à attendre les mecs et aller dîner dehors, non ? Ca les changera de leurs pizzas…

Je réfléchis une seconde puis dit :

- Parce que tu crois que du MacDo c'est mieux qu'une pizza ?

J'entends un étranglement à l'autre bout du fil puis Anna se met à rire :

- Aller, dit-elle entre deux hoquets. Je t'attends.

- Voui. Bisous.

- Küsse.

Je jette alors le téléphone sur le canapé et termine de plier mon ligne fraîchement lavé. Dix minutes plus tard, et après un rapide passage dans ma chambre pour au moins changer de t-shirt, je quitte mon appartement et prends le tram jusqu'aux abords de la ville pour gagner le studio du groupe.

- Ich bin da ! je m'exclame en entrant dans la salle où ils se reposent.

- Hallo ! font les mecs les uns après les autres.

Je leur souris, vais embrasser Bill puis me tourne vers Anna et lui jette un regard plus que significatif. Elle fronce les sourcils puis dévie son regard sur Georg et se lève en déglutissant :

- Georg ?

- Mhm ?

- Dans le couloir, deux minutes, s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une petite voix hachée.

Je hausse les sourcils. Cette timidité est une facette de mon Anna que je ne connaissais encore pas. Cela me surprend quelque peu et je regarde les trois garçons qui haussent les épaules, aussi étonnés que moi, visiblement.

Une fois Anna et Georg dans le couloir, je m'assois à la place d'Anna et Tom demande :

- Elle va accepter sa proposition ?

- Je crois, je dis en tournant la tête vers la porte. Mais têtue comme elle est, il se pourrait très bien qu'elle refuse...

Un silence passe puis Bill dit :

- Est-ce que tu crois, franchement, que c'est une bonne idée qu'a eut Georg, Marie ?

- Hein ? Bah pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Il a décidé ça tout seul... je dis, étonnée.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien, dit-il en croisant les doigts, faisant tinter ses bagues et bracelets. Cependant, Georg n'a que vingt ans...

- Et alors ? demanda Gustav. Il a vingt ans certes, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais proposé à Anna de l'aider. Elle est notre amie depuis nos débuts quasiment, et je sais que, pour moi, la savoir incapable de survivre en élevant un enfant, me ferait très mal et me rendrait très coupable.

- Et moi donc, je dis en hochant la tête. Je ne connais pas Anna depuis aussi longtemps que vous, mais nous sommes proches, nous avons sympathisé dès que je l'ai vue pour la première fois à ma descente d'avion. En peu de temps elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, elle sait tout de moi, même des choses que je ne dirais jamais à un homme, et je sais tout d'elle.

Je regarde alors Bill qui hausse les épaules avant de dire :

- Oui, Gustav a raison, moi aussi ça me mettrait mal à l'aise de la savoir dans le besoin, mais de là à lui proposer de prendre sur mon argent pour l'aider...

- Tu es égoïste, Bill, dit alors Tom.

- Peut-être bien, répond le brun.

- Temps mort, je dis en mettant mes mains en croix devant moi. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de vous disputer. Alors ! je dis ensuite en changeant de sujet. Vous avez terminé là ?

- Le CD en anglais, non, mais les remixes pour le 483 Tour, oui, dit Bill. Enfin je pense...

- Oui, dit Tom avec un sourire. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche au dernier moment, une corde de guitare qui casse, le micro qui ne marche pas, pas de retour ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

Je souris puis soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et Anna entre, suivie de Georg. Nous nous taisons alors aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournent vers eux. Ils s'asseyent dans un silence quasi religieux puis Anna s'éclairci la gorge et dit :

- J'ai accepté la proposition de Georg.

- C'est bien, je dis en souriant.

- Mais, reprend la rousse. Oui Marie, il y a un mais... dit-elle comme je hausse les sourcils. Je disais donc, mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'entre Georg et moi, il va se passer quoi que ce soit.

- Mais on n'imagine rien, je dis en haussant les épaules. Qui vivra verra comme on dit...

- Oui ben justement, dit Anna. Ne vous avisez pas, tous autant que vous êtes, à jouer les entremetteurs. Mon enfant a un père, d'accord.

En disant cela, elle me regarde fixement de ses yeux bleus et je sens mes joues s'échauffer. Elle hoche ensuite la tête puis dit :

- Bon ! Vous avez terminé ? On peut partir ?

- Non, dit Bill. Encore une bonne heure... Il nous reste à faire les derniers arrangements sur « Übers Ende der Welt » et « Totgeliebt »...

- Haaaa... je fais alors. C'est pas juste ça... On va encore aller dîner à point d'heure...

- Bah oui mais c'est comme ça, dit Tom. La tournée commence demain je te rappelle. Ce soir, il faut qu'on achève les arrangements sur ces deux chansons, qu'on emballe le matos, qu'on rentre dîner et faire nos bagages et demain on prend l'avion pour Prague dès neuf heures.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire :

- Très bien, chacun dîne chez soit alors ce soir, si j'ai bien compris...

Bill fait une petite moue désolée et pose sa main sur mon genou. Il se lève ensuite et les trois autres le suivent dans la pièce où ils travaillent leur musique. Je reste alors seule avec Anna et regarde Général couché dans un coin sur une vieille couverture.

Le silence devient vite pesant et je finit par le briser :

- Alors ? je fais. Tu lui as dit quoi en gros ?

- En gros ? Hé bien que sa proposition était plus qu'admirable. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait sur quel terrain il s'engageait, il m'a dit que oui et que, même s'il avait ignoré le prix d'un enfant, il l'aurait fait quand même parce qu'il tient à moi. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'on me témoigne autant de bonté.

- Georg est un vrai nounours vivant, je dis en souriant. Il a de l'amour à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et je crois que si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Bill, j'aurais été bien avec lui.

- Pour sûr ! dit Anna en souriant. La fille qui saura le séduire aura beaucoup de chance.

- Pourquoi cette fille ne serait pas toi ? Non, laisse-moi parler, je dis comme elle allait m'interrompre. Ecoute Anna, quand je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec mes sentiments, cet hiver dans le chalet, tu m'as conseillé de laisser mon cœur décider. Je l'ai fait malgré les craintes que j'avais.

- Des craintes ?

- Oui, je vais avoir vingt-deux ans cette année, Bill va en avoir dix-huit, je suis plus âgée que lui, il pourrait avoir des ennuis avec la loi, etc... Mais grâce à tes conseils, j'ai mit ces peurs de côté et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler pour moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec Bill.

- Et avec Tom aussi...

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu sors avec Bill, officiellement, mais personne n'est dupe, dit la rousse. Tout le monde voit bien que les sentiments de Tom à a ton égard vont bien plus loin que la simple amitié. Et c'est réciproque.

- Peut-être bien, je dis en haussant les épaules. Mais pour en revenir à toi. Si tu t'empêche de te rapprocher de Georg, c'est, d'une, parce que tu es encore amoureuse de Jeff, et de deux parce que tu refuse de dépendre de quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi.

- Oui, tu as très certainement raison, dit Anna dans un soupir. Je suis parfaitement consciente que Georg est suffisamment adulte pour gérer une situation comme la mienne. Il n'y a pas réfléchit longtemps, tout au plus cinq minutes, avant de me faire sa proposition. Mais ça me gêne. Ca me gêne de savoir qu'une partie, même infime, de son argent, va servir à élever le bébé d'un autre homme...

- Ta réaction est tout à fait normale, je dis. Mais tu t'inquiète trop. A mon tour de te donner un conseil. Fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui doit arriver arrivera...

Elle baisse alors les yeux puis je me lève et Général en fait autant. Il vient vers moi, je lui mets son harnais puis dit :

- Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? Tu couche à la maison et demain on rejoint les garçons à la gare toutes les deux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, et tu n'es pas en mesure de rester seule ce soir, je dis.

Elle me fait une ombre de sourire puis elle se lève et enfile son manteau en silence. Nous quittons ensuite le studio après un rapide au revoir aux garçons et nous rentrons chez moi en tram, dans le plus grand silence.

**888888888 **

Le lendemain, je suis debout à six heures. Il fait encore nuit dehors et je laisse Anna dormir tranquillement pendant que je prépare mes valises. Un coup d'œil à celles d'Anna, empilées dans l'entrée et je me dis que jamais le Tour Bus ne sera autant rempli. Vingt-six valises environ pour les quatre membres du groupe, plus quatre pour moi et autant pour Anna. Bonjour le bazar. Heureusement que nous ne prenons pas l'avion, il faudrait réduire les bagages de moitié !

Je vais réveiller Anna à huit heures et nous petit-déjeunons rapidement. Nous appelons ensuite un taxi et entassons les bagages dans le grand coffre. Je fais ensuite monter Général à l'arrière, à côté d'Anna, et je monte devant :

- A la gare, je dis au chauffeur. Je vous donnerais un supplément pour le chien.

Et je tends un billet de dix euros qu'il enfourne aussitôt dans sa poche avant de mettre le contact et de partir pour la gare où le Tour Bus est stationné.

Comme je m'y attendais, des centaines de filles se pressent autour du Tour Bus. Heureusement, le service de sécurité maintient un cercle suffisamment grand pour ne pas que tout le monde soit écrasé contre le bus et, quand nous nous approchons, Anna et moi, les filles se retournent aussitôt et me collent sous le nez des carnets. Je prends un de ces carnets dans la figure, et le repousse du bras, suivant les deux armoires à glace qui nous précèdent.

Nous montons dans le bus et nous nous installons pendant que les garçons signent leurs derniers autographes « Hambourgeois » :

- Quelle plaie ces fans, je soupire en m'asseyant.

- Je te le fais pas dire, dit Anna en regardant par la fenêtre. Nan mais regarde ça ! Elles se tapent presque dessus pour approcher les mecs ! C'est hallucinant.

Je fais une grimace en roulant les yeux puis j'allonge mes jambes en travers de deux sièges, le dos contre la vitre, et je regarde le bus.

C'est un bus ordinaire mais qu'on a aménagé en une sorte de grand camping-car. Quatre larges couchettes superposées sont prévues, chacune munies de rideaux, et au fond du bus, les sièges ont été installés de façon à ce qu'ils fassent tous face à la route. Une table est installée au milieu et c'est sur ces sièges que je suis installée.

Je regarde ma montre. Neuf heures moins dix. J'entends alors les garçons monter dans le bus et ils nous rejoignent tandis que le véhicule démarre :

- C'est partit ! dit Bill en s'asseyant près de moi. La tournée pour Zimmer 483 est officiellement commencée !

Ils lèvent alors tous le poing au ciel puis tout le monde se met à parler et je souris. Je suis contente de les voir de bonne humeur malgré le stress qu'ils doivent éprouver quant au premier concert de ce soir. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Bill. Il ne parle pas avec les autres et regarde pensivement la table. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et il me regarde. Nous nous embrassons alors tendrement puis il dit :

- Tu seras ma batterie de secours sur cette tournée…

- Juste celle de secours ? je demande avec une petite moue.

Il pouffe puis m'embrasse dans le cou et je glousse doucement. Ses cheveux me chatouillent la joue et je fini par le repousser doucement.

- Dites les tourtereaux, dit alors Anna avec un sourire. Il y a des couchettes juste là…

- Pfuuu, je fais en piquant un far. Anna, je t'en prie… On a le droit de s'embrasser quand même…

Elle me tire la langue puis elle jette un regard à Georg. Je hausse un sourcil. A mon humble avis, entre ces deux-là, s'il l'amour ne naît pas, une forte complicité s'installera.

Durant le voyage jusqu'à Prague, nous ne nous ennuyons pas. Les parties de cartes succèdent aux blagues parfois de mauvais goût mais drôles que Tom à dans sa besace, entrecoupées de petits sommes brefs.

**888888**

Voilà quatre heures que nous voyageons. La pause déjeuner est bientôt là et, levant le nez de mon livre, je regarde vers la couchette de Bill. Il s'y est installé voilà deux heures et depuis, il dort profondément. Je souris légèrement puis Anna se rapproche de moi et me souffle :

- Tu va dormir dans sa chambre ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Marie…

- Anna, ne te mêle pas de ça, je dis ensuite en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'y pense pas, je ne vais pas le bousculer.

- Mais quand même… Ca fait plus de six mois que vous êtes ensembles…

- Et alors ? On y arrivera un jour où l'autre mais il ne faut pas prévoir ce genre de chose, je dis en reprenant mon livre. Et puis je ne suis pas pressée moi.

Je la vois du coin de l'œil hausser un sourcil puis elle fait un sourire et retourne près de Georg qui feuillette un magasine, le poing gauche enfoncé dans la joue. Près de lui Gustav joue à la console et en face du batteur, Tom s'acharne lui aussi sur sa console.

- Vous jouez en réseau les mecs ? je demande alors.

- Ouais, fait Tom avec un sourire en coin sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de sa console. Tiens ! Prends-ça ! fait-il ensuite.

- Hey ! s'exclame alors Gustav. Nan mais tu va voir ! Et tac une balayette !

- Tekken ? je demande.

Tom hoche vivement la tête puis soudain il lâche un long gémissement de chien blessé et soupire :

- KO ! T'as encore gagné Gustav…

- Héhé.

Je souris alors et fait un signe de tête à Gustav. Tom dit alors :

- Ha bah merci toi ! Je vois que tu me soutiens !

Je tire la langue à Tom et il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Je me lève alors, contourne la table et m'installer derrière Tom. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il dit :

- Tu vois Gustav, elles ne peuvent pas me résister !

- Oh dis donc ! je dis en le frappant sur le torse du plat de ma main. Je t'en ficherais tiens ! Prétentieux !

Il se met à rire et je secoue la tête. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne change jamais ! Je souris quand il se cale contre moi en disant :

- Je crois qu'une femme c'est vraiment le meilleur des coussins.

- Tom… je dis en levant les yeux au plafond. T'es terrible…

- Je sais !

Je soupire alors puis le silence tombe dans le bus et j'appuie ma tête contre la vitre. Tom appuyé contre moi, mes bras passés sous les siens, reposant sur son ventre, je regarde défiler le paysage qui borde l'autoroute.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls et je me laisse entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil. C'est un brusque ralentissement du bus qui me réveille et je sens Tom se redresser. Je le libère de mes bras et en profite pour me passer les mains sur le visage :

- Aller, on va manger ! Enfin ! j'entends.

Anna disparaît alors de mon champ de vision et je me lève. J'étire mes bras, posant mes mains à plat contre le plafond du bus puis je laisse passer Georg et Gustav avant de m'approcher de la couchette de Bill.

- Chéri…

Je le secoue doucement par l'épaule et il se tourne sur le dos. Je souris et il en fait autant en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, cachant un bâillement :

- On s'arrête pour déjeuner, tu viens ?

- Dans cinq minutes…

- Ok, réveille-toi tranquillement.

Je l'embrasse doucement puis quitte le bus et découvre que, en un rien de temps, des tables de camping et des chaises on étés éparpillés un peu partout sur le bout d'air de repos que l'ont vient de s'approprier.

- Ici ! me dit Anna en tapotant le siège d'une chaise en tissu.

Je vais m'asseoir près d'elle en lui souriant puis elle me tend une assiette avec de la salade de riz dedans. Je la remercie d'un sourire et attaque aussitôt, voyant que les autres en ont fait autant.

Le repas se fait dans la bonne humeur et Bill nous rejoint une fois complètement réveillé et repeigné. Il s'installe près de moi et mange en silence. Je ne lui pose aucune question car je sais qu'il se concentre pour ce soir. Tom, Georg et Gustav sont pareil mais un peu moins silencieux. Ils discutent entre eux mais je vois bien que leurs gestes sont maladroits des fois, trahissant une anxiété qu'ils ont, à mes yeux, bien du mal à cacher.

Le Tour Bus repart sur les coups de quatorze heures et reprend aussitôt l'autoroute. Somnolant à cause de la digestion, je m'allonge sur les sièges et Bill retourne sur sa couchette. Anna me regarde alors puis elle hausse les sourcils et je fronce les miens.

- Va te reposer avec Bill, me dit alors Georg. Tu seras mieux que sur ces sièges pas super confortables…

- Mouais, je fais, sceptique.

- Aller, bouge, dit alors Anna en virant mes jambes des sièges.

- Mais euh ! je dis en ronchonnant.

- Si tu veux roupiller, ya des couchettes, dit-elle.

- Pfuuuu…

Je me lève alors et longe l'allée centrale. Je m'approche de la couchette de Bill et il me sourit. Il se pousse alors tout au fond et je me glisse dos à lui. Il tire alors le rideau et je dis :

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, il y a largement la place pour deux.

Il m'embrasse ensuite dans le cou puis passe un bras sus ma taille et je cale ma tête avec mon bras gauche. Un soupir me secoue la poitrine, et Bill resserre son bras sur ma taille. Je ferme ensuite les yeux et me laisse bercer par le ronronnement du bus.

**888888**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Dans mon dos, Bill dort profondément, allongé sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux. Je me remets sur le flanc, face au rideau qui ondule au rythme des mouvements du bus, puis je le tire à moitié et me laisse glisser dans l'allée. Je referme le rideau ensuite puis rejoint les quatre autres au fond du bus :

- Hé bien, tu as roupillé sec dis donc ! dit Anna comme je m'installe près d'elle.

Elle regarde sa montre puis ajoute :

- Trois heures !

- Hein ? Hé bé… Je devais être KO…

Je lui souris puis je regarde le paquet de cartes en vrac au centre de la table :

- A quoi vous jouez ?

- Au pouilleux… Un jeu tout con, dit Georg avec un sourire.

Je pouffe puis prends mon livre resté sur la banquette. Il est dix-sept heures passées, nous devrions bientôt arriver. Soudain, le bus prend une bretelle et nous nous retrouvons dans une ville immense. Je vais aussitôt réveiller Bill :

- On arrive Bill, aller réveilles-toi.

- Déjà ?

Il se laisse glisser hors de la couchette et s'appuie ensuite contre pour étirer sa grande carcasse. Je reste devant lui et il me sourit avant de se pencher à mon oreille de souffler :

- A refaire la sieste tous les deux… C'est cool.

Je souris puis nous nous embrassons et il se glisse dans les toilettes du bus où une petite glace est suspendue. Il retouche vite fait son maquillage et sa coiffure puis nous rejoint sur la banquette :

- En forme ? demande Anna comme il s'assoit près de son frère.

- Je crois que ça ira, dit-il en hochant la tête. Faut qu'on fasse tout péter ce soir !

- Ouais ! fait Tom en levant un poing au ciel. On va tout casser !

Je souris puis Anna et moi nous nous mettons à rire. La bonne humeur est là, c'est déjà ça !

**888888**

- Aller, je dis en posant mes mains sur les hanches de Bill qui est face à moi. On y croit !

- Ouais ! fait-il. Il faut !

Il tourne la tête vers la scène dont on voit un morceau plongé dans le noir. De l'autre côté du fin mur dans mon dos, des filles au bord de l'évanouissement hurlent à pleins poumons

- Comment tu fais pour supporter toutes ces filles qui hurlent comme ça ? je demande alors.

- Je ne les entends pas, dit-il en montrant les deux oreillettes bleues dans ses oreilles.

- Tricheur, je dis alors avec un sourire.

Il sourit en retour puis je l'embrasse un long moment avant de le repousser en disant :

- La suite pour l'après concert…

- Mais ?

Je tire une langue espiègle puis le pousse vers la scène avant de me tourner vers les trois autres qui s'approchent. Tom me fait un grand sourire et les deux autres un simple signe de tête. Ils montent ensuite sur scène et je m'approche de Bill qui attend le bon moment pour attaquer la première chanson.

- Alles Gut ! je souffle.

Il hoche la tête puis lève son micro et saute sur scène en attaquant la première chanson. Je me retourne alors vers Anna qui s'est glissée près de moi et elle dit :

- J'ai le pressentiment que cette tournée va faire un carton plein !

Je souris puis nous allons nous installer dans une loge pour avoir pleine vue sur le show qui dure près de deux heures.

Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne suis même pas capable de sauter au cou de Bill lorsqu'il redescend dans les coulisses après le rappel. Je me contente de lui prendre le bras et de lui faire un grand sourire. C'était un show tout simplement époustouflant et, au son des filles en transe dans la salle, j'en conclus qu'elles pensent comme moi.

Anna, qui a griffonné sur son carnet toute la soirée, notant ses impressions, pose deux ou trois questions à chaud aux garçons puis tous les quatre vont dans leur loge. Je reste avec Anna dans le couloir et en profite pour lire ses notes :

- Tu va mettre ça dans ton journal ? je demande.

- Bah je vais relire et faire des phrases correctes mais oui, dès demain il y aura un article dans le On Rock avec une superbe photo !

Je pouffe puis lui rends son carnet et nous gagnons la loge des mecs. Je frappe à la porte puis entre sur une invitation de Georg :

- Hé bé, je dis en plissant le nez. Ca sent le poney ici !

- Bah je t'en prie ! dit Georg, torse-nu.

- Bah quoi ? je dis en souriant malicieusement. T'aurais préféré que je dise que ça sent le chameau ?

Il pince les lèvres et j'ajoute :

- Et toc !

Il fait alors mine de bouder mais Bill intervient, affalé dans un fauteuil :

- Tu vas pas gronder ma femme, toi ! Attention Georg !

Je hausse un sourcil puis pouffe et me mets ensuite à rire. Je m'appuie contre la porte, une main sur la bouche, prise d'un fou rire :

- Hé ben ? dit Tom, assit sur l'unique table de la pièce. Ca te prends souvent ?

- Désolée c'est nerveux… je hoquète, une main sur le ventre.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demande alors Anna.

Je souffle alors et dis :

- Non, ça ira… Je suis désolée Georg, c'est pas ta faute…

- Ya pas de mal ! dit-il en enfilant un t-shirt propre. T'inquiète, il en faut plus pour me vexer.

Je lui souris puis soudain la poignée de la porte s'actionne et je me pousse vite fait. Un garde du corps apparaît alors et dit :

- Aller messieurs, on décolle ! Les hystériques sont toutes parties.

- Déjà ? dit Bill en se levant. Vous les avez chassées ?

- Un peu, mais elles étaient vraiment trop hystériques, on a même du en porter une hors de la salle, elle s'était mise à taper ses copines pour venir ici.

Je fais une grimace puis le garde du corps dit :

- Si vous êtes d'attaque, on annonce les autographes sinon on va direct à la voiture.

- On est d'attaque ? demande alors Tom à ses copains. Ok, alors on y va, annoncez les autographes, dit-il comme les trois autres hochent la tête.

Le garde du corps hoche la tête puis Tom se lève et me dit tout en se regardant dans le miroir accroché au mur :

- Tu viens avec nous Marie, et tu garde Général près de ta jambe. Anna, tu reste avec les gardes du corps. C'est dangereux pour toi les sorties de concert maintenant.

- Comme tu veux, dit Anna.

- Hein ? je dis, surprise. Tu rouspète pas ?

- Bah pourquoi faire ? Je sais que si je me fais bousculer, j'ai des chances de perdre mon bébé, donc je reste prudente et je n'insiste pas.

- C'est bien, dit alors Georg.

Je les regarde alternativement tous les deux puis je soupire. J'attends ensuite que les mecs soient parés puis j'attache Général – qui était resté dans la loge durant le concert – et nous partons dans les couloirs du bâtiment, escortés par deux gardes du corps, un devant et un derrière.

**888888**

Je suis claquée ! J'ai la tête comme une citrouille passée au cours-bouillon. C'est terrible ! Et moi qui avais envie de passer une bonne soirée en amoureux avec Bill, c'est raté.

Je détache Général une fois sortie de l'ascenseur et je me tourne vers tous les autres qui baillent tant et plus à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je vais bien dormir, dit Anna en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour cacher ses amygdales. C'est crevant d'être enceinte, l'autre il me pompe toute mon énergie…

- L'autre, je dis en soupirant. C'est pas une chose Anna, c'est un bébé.

- Boarf ! fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Aller, bonne nuit Leute !

Je lui renvoie son salut puis elle disparaît dans sa chambre. Gustav et Georg en font autant puis Tom se tourne vers son frère et dit :

- Qui va avec toi, Bill ?

- Celui qui veut, dit celui-ci en baillant largement.

- Les dames d'abord, dit alors Tom. Je vais me balader en bas moi…

- Humpf ! fait alors Bill.

- Zen, je dis. C'est pas l'heure pour se disputer. Aller viens…

Je lui prends le bras puis fait un clin d'œil à Tom qui disparaît dans un ascenseur :

- Au pieu tout le monde ! je dis en entrant dans la chambre. Non, Général ! Par terre ! je dis ensuite alors que mon chien va pour grimper sur le lit.

Il me regarde de travers puis va se rouler en boule sous le rideau près de la fenêtre. Je hausse les épaules puis vais dans ma valise et en sort deux gamelles. J'en rempli une d'eau et l'autre de croquettes puis je dépose le tout devant le gros chien noir.

- Aller, va te doucher, je dis alors à Bill qui s'est assit sur le lit. Ca te fera du bien.

- Mouais… fait-il en soupirant. Je suis ruiné…

- Demain on dort, je dis alors en souriant. Au moins jusqu'à dix heures !

Il me fait un petit sourire puis se lève et me vole un baiser en passant près de moi. Il s'enferme ensuite dans la salle de bains et j'en profite pour me mettre en chemise de nuit. J'allume ensuite la télévision et cherche une chaîne intéressante…

* * *

Auf Wiedersehen !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews


	22. Chapter 21 Puissants Sentiments

**Chapitre 21 : Puissants Sentiments…**

J'ai du mal à décoller ce matin. A plat ventre au bord du lit, un bras dans le vide, je passe de la veille au sommeil d'une seconde à l'autre. Il est huit heures du matin et j'ai sentit Bill se lever il y a quelques minutes… pour répondre et ainsi faire taire l'horripilante sonnerie de son portable. Sonnerie horripilante à huit heures du matin seulement…

- Non, elle est encore couchée, dit-il, planté près de la fenêtre, en boxer. Écoute, je suis crevé, je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner me coucher… Non tu ne viens pas dans la chambre. Oui, c'est ça, va faire les boutiques… Aller, je te laisse sinon je vais m'endormir debout…

Il baille alors puis j'entends le « bip » émit par le portable lorsque Bill l'éteint. L'instant d'après, le matelas s'enfonce dans mon dos et un courant d'air passe sous les couvertures quand il les rabat sur lui.

- C'était qui ? je marmonne en me tournant vers lui.

- Anna, elle voulait savoir si tu étais levée pour aller se promener avec toi.

- Ohhhh… je fais en soupirant.

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais encore couchée. Elle avait l'air de bouder mais tant pis…

- Je n'ai aucune volonté ce matin, je dis en ramenant un bras sous moi. Et puis il est trop tôt pour aller faire les boutiques…

- C'est bien mon avis.

Il s'allonge alors sur le dos et je viens me blottir contre son torse. Il pose un bras dans mon dos et, baissant les yeux, je regarde la grande étoile noire à moitié mangée par la ceinture du boxer :

- Ton étoile est en première page de nombreux blogs, je dis avec un sourire. Tu sais que les filles font la chasse aux photos de toi où on la voit ?

- Sérieux ? Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Ben oui, toi… Avant de nous connaître et de venir vivre avec nous, tu étais une fan…

- Oh ! je dis alors. Tu parle des photos ?

Je pouffe légèrement puis reprends :

- Je dois avoir environ trois cent quatre-vingt photos de toi, où tu apparais seul, et en tout, sept cent photos de vous quatre, photoshootings et prises sauvages confondues.

- Sept cent ? Hé bé !

Je souris légèrement, les joues en feu, puis il m'embrasse sur le front et le silence reprend ses droits dans la chambre encore sombre. Je fini par fermer les yeux, pour ne les rouvrir que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que quelqu'un s'acharne à tambouriner contre la porte de la chambre en braillant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

- Silence ! je dis en quittant la douce chaleur du corps de Bill pour me réfugier sous mon oreiller. Pitié…

Mais les coups continuent, et je fini par me lever en grommelant :

- Quoi ? je dis sèchement en ouvrant la porte.

- Room Service ! dit un jeune homme habillé d'une queue de pie blanche.

- Du balai, je grogne.

Et je ferme la porte. Je retourne alors sous les couvertures et Bill, imperturbable dans sa discipline préférée, m'enlace à peine suis-je recouchée. Je referme les yeux en priant pour qu'on nous laisse dormir.

- Tu as une tête affreuse !

Et toi donc !

- Oui mais moi c'est différent !

Anna passe ses mains sur ses cheveux roux tout en l'air et je soupire.

- Tu as du passer une nuit d'enfer…

- Pas du tout, je dis en haussant les épaules. On s'est couché hier soir et ce matin tu nous as gentiment réveillés à huit heures ce matin… Sale teigne.

- Je sais ! dit Anna, la langue entre les dents.

Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Un peu… Mais je voulais vraiment que tu viennes faire les boutiques avec moi…

- Tu dors jamais ma parole ?

- J'étais debout à sept heures, dit-elle en souriant. Et Georg et Gustav aussi. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'accompagner.

- Je les comprends.

- Où est Bill ?

- Dans la chambre, il se prépare, je dis. Tom est avec lui, il a passé la nuit dehors.

- Oh !

- Comme tu dis, quand il est venu ce matin dans la chambre, inutile de dire que l'air était glacial. J'ai préféré filer, voilà pourquoi j'ai la tête d'un zombie tout juste déterré…

Anna pince alors les lèvres puis elle demande :

- Et si tu essayais de parler un peu avec Tom ?

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

- Bill n'arrive pas à le raisonner, à lui faire comprendre que les filles ne sont pas des jouets… Peut-être que toi tu pourrais… Tom te voue une sorte d'amour si profond qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi…

- Justement, je dis. Je n'ai aucune envie de me servir des sentiments qu'il a pour moi afin de lui tirer les vers du nez. Si Bill n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à son jumeau, alors moi je ne risque pas d'y arriver non plus. Et puis, ce ne sont pas affaires.

- Certes, mais quand même… Un jour où l'autre, la même histoire qu'avec Ann-Katrin va se reproduire mais celle-la, elle sera peut-être vraie.

Je soupire profondément et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais suis interrompue par Bill et Tom qui entrent dans le salon de l'hôtel.

- Bonjour ! dit Tom en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

Anna ! Nom d'un chien ! Les pieds dans le plat, comme toujours !

- Très bien aussi ! dit Tom sans se démonter.

Cependant, je vois Bill tiquer mais il s'assoit près de moi en silence et se sert du café. Anna et Tom se mettent alors à discuter entre eux et je me tourne vers Bill :

- Alors ? Ca a donné quoi ?

- Rien, dit Bill en touillant son café. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait rencontré une fille hier soir dans le salon de l'hôtel et qu'ils étaient allés en boîte. Je n'ai eut droit à aucun détails…

Je pince les lèvres à mon tour puis dit :

- Anna pense que je devrais essayer de lui parler…

- Toi ? Alors que moi je n'arrive à rien ? Ma foi… Tu as peut-être plus de pouvoir de persuasion que moi, qui sait ?

Je hausse les épaules puis Georg et Gustav nous rejoignent. David se joint à nous une minute plus tard pour nous annoncer qu'il est temps de partir pour la ville suivante et nous finissons de petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes avant de monter rapidement dans le Tour Bus.

**8888888888888888888**

16 avril. Allongée sur deux chaises sur le balcon de l'hôtel, je savoure la douceur du soleil d'avril. Demain, concert à Paris. J'ai hâte de revoir la France ! Cela fait si longtemps !

- Chérie…

- Mhm ?

- Tu as ton portable là ?

- Sur la fenêtre… Pourquoi ?

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Bill prendre sur le rebord de la fenêtre le petit objet bleu. Il pianote dessus un moment puis le repose à sa place et je tourne la tête vers lui, étonnée :

- Tu as fait quoi ? je demande alors en me redressant.

- J'ai envoyé un SMS à Tom.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il va croire que c'est de moi…

- Justement.

- Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

- Mais rien, Marie, voyons, dit Bill en retournant dans la chambre.

- Bill !

Il s'affale dans un fauteuil et je rentre dans la chambre en remontant mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête :

- Bill, dis-moi pourquoi tu envoie un SMS à ton frère avec mon portable.

Il soupire alors bruyamment, signe que je commence à l'emmerder, puis il enfonce son poing droit dans sa joue et dit :

- Je veux que tu aille parler avec mon frère le plus tôt possible.

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

- Depuis une semaine, j'ai tout essayé pour qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse lui et moi, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il continue de sortir avec des filles juste pour coucher avec elles. Ca m'horripile.

- Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Il ne m'écoutera pas plus que toi…

- Détrompe-toi, dit alors Bill en se redressant.

Il m'attire sur ses genoux et ajoute :

- Mon frère a pour toi un respect si puissant qu'il est presque à tes pieds. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le rendre aussi docile qu'un caniche, mais ça marche très bien. Entre lui et toi, il y a une connexion que je n'ai pas avec lui. Je peux savoir ce qu'il pense rien qu'en le regardant, mais s'il ne juge pas une chose importante à ses yeux, jamais il ne me la dira. On ne se cache rien lui et moi, mais chacun a quand même son jardin secret.

- Je m'en doute, je dis en faisant la moue. Mais je n'aime pas ça…

- Pas ça quoi ?

- De jouer le rôle de la méchante de service…

- Ca n'a rien à voir… Tu va juste te servir de ce qui te lie à lui pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne depuis des mois. C'est tout…

Je pince les lèvres. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Déjà Anna la semaine passée, et voilà Bill qui s'y met… Oserais-je tenter le coup ? Ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Bill ? Je soupire :

- Bon, ok, je dis. Je vais essayer, mais je ne garanti rien. Vous avez la tête dure les frères Kaulitz, il n'est pas facile de vous faire admettre que vous avez tort.

Bill sourit alors il m'embrasse doucement. Mon portable sonne soudain et je vais le chercher sur le rebord de la fenêtre :

- C'est Tom, je dis en regardant le SMS. Il me demande pourquoi je veux le voir…

- Dis-lui juste que tu le retrouve dans le parc de l'hôtel dans cinq minutes, dit Bill en prenant la télécommande de la télévision.

Je hoche la tête et obéis puis je vais enfiler un autre t-shirt et quitte la chambre.

/

Quand j'arrive dans le vaste parc de l'hôtel, talonnée par ma garde du corps, je vois tout de suite Tom installé sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un gros chêne. Son garde du corps est à cinq mètres, sur un autre banc, et la femme qui me suit le rejoint tandis que je m'installe près de Tom :

- Salut… fait-il.

- Ca ne va pas ? je demande, étonnée.

- Si, si… Je sais pourquoi tu veux me voir, c'est tout.

- Ha ?

- C'est Bill qui te l'a demandé, c'est ça ?

- Écoute Tom, je dis alors en me tournant vers lui. Ton frère s'inquiète… Tu n'as jamais été aussi fêtard que depuis le départ du 483Tour… Tu sors tous les soirs…

- Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ?

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tu sors tous les soirs avec une fille différente rencontrée au coin de la rue. Si ta mère savait ça, tu crois qu'elle serait contente ? Son fils… excuse-moi du terme mais… son fils qui joue les prostituées !

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillent soudain et il me regarde fixement, comme si j'avais proféré la pire des insultes :

- Tu pense ça de moi ? Que je ne suis qu'un… qu'un…

- Non, bien sûr que non, je dis en me radoucissant. Mais les gens vont finir par le croire… Tom, je te le demande en mon nom à moi, arrête de sortir tous les soirs, s'il te plait.

- Mais Marie…

- Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, Tom, je dis ensuite. Regarde les cernes que tu as sous les yeux ! Des valises ! Les concerts sont très éprouvants, j'ajoute. Tu dois te reposer.

Il détourne soudain la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Son piercing brille et je pose une main sur la sienne. Il mêle ses doigts aux miens et je dis doucement :

- S'il te plait, Tom. Ne sors plus le soir maintenant…

- Pendant combien de temps ? me demande-t-il alors en me regardant.

- Ce n'est pas une punition, Tom, je ne vais pas te hurler dessus si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête… Mais c'est pour toi. Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour toi, tu sais ? Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le boute-en-train joyeux d'avant. Tu es devenu presque sauvage… Tu ne parle plus à personne, même Bill a du mal à savoir ce que tu pense…

Tom soupire alors puis il retire sa main et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux :

- Ok, fait-il, la tête baissée, regardant le sol de graviers. T'as gagné… Je vais sagement rester dans ma chambre d'hôtel pendant deux semaines, ça te va ?

Je fais un léger sourire puis je l'attire dans mes bras et il dit :

- Je crois que je deviens faible…

- Faible ? Toi ? Mais non… Tu as juste trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort que toi.

Il rigole doucement puis recule et se lève. Son garde du corps en fait autant et je dis :

- Appelle Bill, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne rentre pas à l'hôtel ?

- Pas tout de suite, je vais rester un peu dans le parc.

- Ok…

Nous nous regardons un instant puis je souris et il se détourne. Je le regarde s'en aller, son garde du corps sur les talons, et je soupire profondément. Je me saisis alors de mon portable et envoie un SMS à Bill : « Das ist OK, Marie », avant de fermer le téléphone et de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dieu que je déteste me servir de mon pouvoir de persuasion… surtout quand je sais qu'il va agir sans que je n'aie à fournir le moindre effort…

Le dîner est sur le point d'être servit quand je décide de rentrer à l'hôtel. Après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger, je monte aussitôt dans la chambre que je partage avec Bill, et trouve celui-ci affalé dans un fauteuil, devant la télévision :

- Me dis pas que tu as pas bougé de ce fauteuil depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Me suis levé pour aller chercher une bière, ça compte ?

- Toi au moins, quand tu dis que tu repose, tu le fais ! je dis en allant dans la salle de bains. Tu as dîné ?

- Je t'attendais. Tom m'a dit que tu restais dans le parc un moment mais je ne savais pas que c'était jusqu'à maintenant.

- Moi non plus, je ne savais pas, je dis.

Je ressors de la salle de bains en passant mes mains humides dans mes cheveux puis je dis :

- On y va ?

- Où ?

- Manger…

- Ouais…

- La motivation, Bill ! La motivation ! je dis en riant.

Il se lève de son fauteuil en grognant, passe un court instant dans la salle de bains puis nous quittons la chambre avec Général.

Alors que nous attendons l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, j'entends parler dans notre dos. Je me retourne et vois quatre filles qui viennent vers nous, chuchotant entre elles. Quand elles sont à deux mètres de nous, je fais retourner Bill et les filles se mettent à glousser en rougissant violemment :

- C'est lui, tu vois… dit l'une d'elles à ses amies.

Je soupire puis demande :

- Vous voulez des autographes ?

- Heu… C'est… C'est possible ? On veut pas vous déranger… dit une autre fille, une blonde à la coupe au carré. Vous alliez dîner ?

- Humpf ! je fais. Dépêche Bill, je dis ensuite. On n'a pas deux heures…

Il prend le marqueur que lui tend une des filles puis signe rapidement CDs et posters. Elle s'en vont et tourne au coin du couloir ensuite. L'ascenseur sonne au même moment et les portes s'ouvrent. Je me retourne et écarquille les yeux :

- Ceux-là, ce ne sont pas des fans… je dis.

Bill se retourne, intrigué, et je recule d'un pas sans lâcher du regard les quatre montagnes de muscles qui sortent de l'ascenseur. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode du tout et quand Général se met à gronder en se campant devant nous, je comprends qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de passer leur chemin. Je déglutis alors et me surprends à prier…

**_POV ANNA_**

- Mais où sont-ils ? Tu les as appelés Anna ?

- Oui, je dis en regardant mon téléphone. Marie est sur messagerie et Bill ne répond pas.

- Et leurs gardes du corps ? demande Gustav en prenant une frite dans le plat devant lui.

- Ils sont là, je dis en regardant la femme et l'homme debout dans le hall de l'hôtel avec les collègues.

Je repousse une boucle rousse derrière mon oreille puis soupire :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je dis alors. Je vais voir s'ils sont dans leur chambre.

Je me lève alors et je vois Georg en faire autant :

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il.

Nous montons alors tous les deux par l'escalier, l'ascenseur ne semblant pas réagir au bouton d'appel et, arrivée au quatrième étage, je souffle :

- Va falloir que je me remette au sport moi…

Georg me regarde depuis le haut de l'escalier puis il me tend une main pour m'aider à grimper le dernier étage.

- Et alors ? On se promène tout seuls les amoureux ?

- Tu as entendu ? je demande à Georg comme je vais pour ouvrir la porte coupe-feu qui permet de gagner l'étage.

Georg hoche la tête puis il me repousse et ouvre la porte :

- Ils sont là, dit-il alors. Marie, Bill et Général…

- Et cette voix ?

- Un vilain pas beau et trois acolytes…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Aller Georg, on y va…

- Non ! souffle-t-il. Tu reste là, il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit dans ton état. Pense à ton bébé, Anna.

- Mais ?

Le regard qu'il me lance alors me dissuade d'insister plus et il quitte la cage d'escaliers. Je ne peux que le regarder s'approcher comme si de rien n'était de Bill et Marie.

**_Fin POV ANNA_**

Je déglutis. La dernière fois qu'on nous a cherché des noises à Bill et moi, c'était à Hamburg et Général nous a sortis de là… Mais les fauteurs de trouble étaient des gamins, là ce sont des adultes et pas des saints visiblement.

- Bill, viens, on va rater le dîner… je dis alors en lui prenant le bras.

- Où tu veux aller ma jolie ? dit alors le plus grand des quatre. Vous êtes pas bien avec nous ? Nous si…

Je déglutis de nouveau. L'homme fait alors un pas en avant mais Général s'interpose, les babines retroussées :

- Voyez-vous ça, mademoiselle à un Pitbull pour se protéger… Remarque, quand on voit la carrure de son amoureux, elle a bien raison…

Les quatre ricanent alors méchamment et je sens le bras de Bill se contracter :

- S'il te plait… je murmure en posant mon front contre son épaule. Ne les cherche pas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je me retourne violemment, prise de panique, mais vois Georg et un sourire un peu niais étire mes lèvres :

- Georg…

Celui-ci s'avance alors et nous passe devant sans même nous regarder. Il repousse Général dans mes jambes puis se plante face à l'armoire à glace qui le dépasse d'une bonne tête.

- Quelle étrange rencontre… dit le gars.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette ville ? C'est bien loin de votre quartier…

- Georg, tu… je souffle alors.

Mais Bill me fait taire en me tirant en arrière. Je recule docilement, ne comprenant plus rien et regarde Georg :

- Martin… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ennuie mes amis ? Ce n'est pas ton territoire ici, pourtant…

- Allons Listing… On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

- Bah non tu vois, pas avec mes amis.

- Si tu es là, c'est que ton groupe est dans cet hôtel, non ? Et la fille, c'est qui ? Ta petite copine ? Et le sac d'os, c'est ton larbin ?

- Ca suffit ! dit alors Georg. Le « sac d'os » comme tu dis, c'est mon leader, et la fille c'est sa petite-amie. Allez-vous-en maintenant ou je fais monter nos gardes du corps.

Le dénommé Martin hausse les sourcils et je sens qu'il n'en mène plus très large :

- Aller les mecs, on se barre, dit-il alors. De toutes les façons, ils sont pas intéressants les rockeurs. Ils s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'à leur musique.

Et ils s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur qui referme ses portes sur eux. Un épais silence tombe alors et soudain, j'entends un bruit de galopade. Je me retourne et Anna me saute dans les bras :

- Marie ! J'ai eut si peur !

- Anna… je dis.

Je la repousse ensuite et me tourne vers Georg :

- Georg tu…

- On va dîner, aller, fait-il sèchement, les poings crispés.

Et il nous passe devant sans ajouter un mot. Je regarde Anna qui se précipite derrière lui, puis je prends la main de Bill et nous les suivons, encore choqués.

Quand David apprend le petit différent dans le couloir de l'hôtel, il semble prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour faire passer l'envie à ces barracudas d'ennuyer les humbles personnes. Je parviens à la dissuader de déployer les gros moyens mais, durant tout le repas, mon attention ne cesse de revenir sur Georg qui semble on ne peut plus contrarié.

Le soir-même, nous remontons dans le Tour Bus, direction Paris. Demain, le premier concert français aura lieu et moi, pendant ce temps, j'irais avec Anna me ressourcer un peu dans les rues de la ville et les divers coins branchés.

Bercée par les roulis du bus, je sens que Morphée est sur le point de venir de chercher. Anna et les garçons dorment depuis longtemps mais moi je luttais en lisant mon livre. Seulement, mon livre est désormais terminé et le sommeil me gagne doucement.

En face de moi, allongée sur la banquette sous une couverture verte, Anna roupille dur comme fer. Dans les couchettes, les quatre garçons dorment eux aussi. Épuisée, je finis par rejoindre Bill dans sa couchette et m'endors la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

Un crissement de freins me fait ouvrir les yeux. Il fait nuit noire dans le bus. Seul les phares des voitures qui viennent en sens inverse éclairent de temps en temps l'intérieur, et je réalise soudain qu'on ne roule plus. Je tire le rideau et vois David passer au même moment dans l'allée :

- David…

- Oui, Marie ? chuchote-t-il.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

- Le chauffeur est fatigué, dit-il. On fait une pause de quelques heures, on reprendra la route au levé du soleil.

Je hoche la tête puis laisse retomber le rideau et me tourne de l'autre côté, face à Bill qui dort profondément. Je le regarde un instant puis referme les yeux et repart au pays des songes en un rien de temps.

Un coup contre la paroi du bus me réveille en sursaut. Un juron s'ensuit et j'ouvre le rideau. L'intérieur du bus est baigné d'une lumière bleutée qui me file un violent frisson. Dans mon dos Bill grogne et je me glisse hors de la couchette en me frottant un œil :

- Bonjour…

Je me tourne et vois Anna assise sur la banquette, se massant le coude.

- Je t'ai réveillée en me cognant ?

- Oui, je dis avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis tournée et mon coude a heurté le mur… Ca fait mal. Il est très tôt tu sais, dit-elle ensuite comme je m'assois en face d'elle.

- Je sais mais je n'ai plus envie de dormir… On va bientôt repartir ?

- Je ne sais pas, le chauffeur dort encore…

- Et David ?

- Dans le camion, dit Anna en me montrant le gros camping-car stationné près de nous.

- Il est venu cette nuit, je dis alors. Quand on s'est arrêté, je lui ai demandé pourquoi…

- Oui, je lui ai parlé aussi, je dis. Bill dort encore ?

- Comme une masse ! Et les autres.

- Georg s'est levé une minute pour aller aux toilettes puis il a aussitôt filé dans sa couchette, dit Anna en souriant.

- Il n'a absolument rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… ? je demande.

- Que voudrais-tu qu'il dise ? dit Anna en haussant un sourcil.

- Hé bien… D'où il connaît ces gars pour commencer.

Anna hausse les épaules puis elle regarde par-dessus ma tête et je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Georg :

- Pardon, je dis aussitôt en baissant les yeux.

- T'inquiète, fait-il en passant ses mains sur ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Après tout, tu as le droit de te poser des questions…

- Si je t'en pose, tu vas y répondre ? je demande.

- Peut-être…

- Ok. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Je hoche la tête puis cache un bâillement dans mes mains. La porte du bus s'ouvre alors et David monte :

- Bonjour tout le monde, fait-il à mi-voix. Prêts à repartir ?

- Il nous reste combien d'heures de route ? je demande.

- Trois environ, dit David. Une fois à l'hôtel, le groupe ira signer quelques autographes puis vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à quatorze heures.

Je hoche lentement la tête puis David s'en va. Il quitte le bus, et le chauffeur s'installe à sa place, un pot de café dans la main. L'odeur me vrille le ventre et je fais une grimace :

- L'odeur du café quand on meurt de faim ce n'est pas l'idéal, je dis alors.

- Tiens, dit Anna en souriant.

Elle me lance une barre de céréales et je dis :

- C'est pratique d'avoir une femme enceinte à proximité, elles ont toujours à manger sur elles.

Georg me sourit puis il s'assoit près d'Anna qui lui propose un casse-dalle. Il l'accepte puis le silence de la gourmandise prend le relais, bientôt brisé par le ronronnement du bus qui repart, direction Paris et le Zénith !

L'arrivée devant l'hôtel de Paris est chaotique. Les fans sont des centaines à se presser dans la rue, bouchant la circulation et vrillant les tympans des pauvres voisins de l'hôtel.

Le bus parvient finalement à s'arrêter devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et quand la porte s'ouvre, je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut des hurlements presque hystériques :

- Mon Dieu… je dis. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais…

Je rouvre les yeux et Anna me sourit. Elle me prend le bras puis les garçons descendent du bus. Général saute à terre juste derrière Tom et je vois derrière les barrières de sécurité des filles qui rentrent prestement leurs bras. Cela me fait sourire et Anna dit :

- Ton chien a du succès, tu ne trouves pas que les cris se sont calmés ?

Je me mets à rire puis soudain les flashes crépitent et je vois des carnets, de CDs, des posters, qui jaillissent au-dessus de la foule diverse et variée mais essentiellement composée de filles.

Conformément à sa promesse, Tom ne fait usage de son charme sur aucune fille. Certaine lui caressent les bras et les mains, d'autres cherchent à lui attraper une dreads mais son garde du corps veille et repousse les mains un peu trop audacieuses.

De son côté, Bill est lui aussi touché pas mal de fois. On lui attrape son blouson et on lui caresse les mains, mais je ne ressens aucune jalousie. Peut-être parce que je sais que Général veille, marchant à côté de la jambe de Bill, sans laisse ni muselière.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans le hall d'hôtel, au calme, et on nous conduit à nos chambres. Je me vois contrainte à tenir Général en laisse et à lui mettre sa muselière durant tout mon séjour à Paris, et je me rappelle alors que la loi française sur les chiens d'attaque est ainsi faite. Je ne proteste pas et obéis.

Nous sommes six et on nous a préparé cinq chambres dans le même quartier de l'hôtel. Nos valises sont déjà là quand nous entrons dans les chambres et Général se précipite sur le balcon une fois que je lui ai retiré sa muselière et sa laisse.

- Un peu de calme, je dis en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Comme je n'obtiens pas de réponse, je me retourne et vois Bill planté dans l'entrée, la main sur la poignée de la porte :

- Bill ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oh oui ! Excuses-moi, je pensais à un truc pour ce soir...

Je souris légèrement puis m'approche et il m'enlace :

- Tu stresse trop… Décompresse un peu. Tout va super bien se passer, comme toujours, je dis en lui souriant.

Il me fait un rictus puis nous échangeons un bref baiser avant un long câlin, plantés tous les deux au milieu de la chambre, sans bouger.

**88888888888888888**

- Je peux te laisser ?

- Mais oui, dit Bill.

Il fait une série de passes d'une main à l'autre avec son micro et je dis :

- Comme toujours tu va faire hurler des filles et certaines vont se mettre à pleurer et tomber dans les pommes… Si je ne te savais pas fidèle, je crois que je serais jalouse…

Il sourit largement puis le sérieux durcit à nouveau son visage. Je lui souhaite alors bon courage, l'enlace, puis me tourne vers Tom qui s'apprête à monter sur scène :

- Oublie pas ta promesse toi, je dis.

- Oui, t'inquiète… soupire-t-il.

- Tom…

- Je te le promets, je rentrerais à l'hôtel avec Bill après le concert, débite-t-il alors sur un ton monocorde.

- Mouais, je fais. Je le saurais de toutes les façons.

- T'es chiante…

- Je sais !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis Anna et moi quittons la salle du Zénith avec Général :

- Bon alors ! dit Anna une fois que nous sommes dehors. Où on va ? Au Moulin Rouge ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Moi pas connaître grande ville, moi venir de campagne profonde, je dis à la manière des hommes des cavernes.

Cela a pour effet de faire exploser mon amie de rire puis, me prenant le bras, elle m'entraîne dans la rue. Nous flânons un moment, le temps que la nuit tombe, puis nous nous enfilons dans un restaurant des beaux quartiers avant d'aller regarder un film au cinéma.

Nous finissons la soirée au Crazy Horse et j'en ai mal aux mains d'applaudir les danseuses qui font des chorégraphies enchanteresses.

- Minuit et demi, je dis en regardant ma montre. Et si on rentrait ?

- Déjà ? Marie…

- Anna, je suis claquée, je dis alors. La nuit dans le bus, ce n'est pas le top…

- Je sais, j'ai mal partout, dit alors la rousse. Mais quand même, demain on part pour Nancy et après on va à…

- Je connais le planning, Anna, je dis en soupirant. Et puis tu as trop bu ce soir, pense à ton bébé, il n'aime pas l'alcool.

- Moi non plus… fait-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis nous payons l'addition avant de quitter le cabaret. L'air frais de la nuit nous réveille et nous retournons d'un bon pas à l'hôtel où est descendu le groupe.

- Je vais aller dormir avec Georg ce soir, dit Anna dans l'ascenseur.

- Ha bon ? Et ça te prend comme ça ? Fais attention, on pourrait croire des choses…

- Pfu ! Arrête avec ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Non, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir… Il ne va peut-être pas me parler mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, nein ?

- Ja, je fais en souriant. Nous y voilà, je dis ensuite.

Nous pénétrons dans le vaste couloir puis je sors la clef de la chambre de Bill de ma poche.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, me dit Anna en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Nous nous séparons et je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Bill. J'y insère doucement la clef puis ouvre la porte. Général m'accueille en couinant doucement :

- Chut, mon gros père, fait pas de bruit…

La lampe de chevet du côté opposé à Bill est allumée et il y a un mot posé sur la petite table près de la fenêtre. Je pose mes chaussures et m'en empare :

« _Ma chérie, quand tu rentreras, je serais probablement endormi depuis longtemps. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai dîné et Tom est dans sa chambre, j'ai vérifié juste avant d'aller me coucher, vers onze heures. __A demain, Bill._ »

Je souris puis repose le mot sur la table en le retournant. Je vais ensuite enfiler une chemise de nuit puis me glisse dans le lit en m'efforçant de ne pas réveiller mon chanteur qui dort à poings fermés, allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller.

Sa tignasse noire balaye son dos nu et, doucement, je repousse les mèches pour admirer un moment le tatouage représentant le logo du groupe qu'il a sur la nuque.

Bill gémit soudain et ses épaules roulent sous sa peau pâle. Je retire aussitôt ma main, de peur de le réveiller mais il se contente de soupirer et je soupire à mon tour, de soulagement. Je me tourne ensuite dos à lui et éteint ma lampe.

Un bras sous mon oreiller, j'écoute la respiration paisible de Bill et songe à ma vie. Est-ce que ma vie aurait été franchement différente si je n'avais pas participé à ce concours ? Certainement ! Même sans aller jusqu'à rencontrer une fille parlant français au cœur de l'Allemagne, ni même sympathisé avec les membres du groupe, je crois que si je n'avais pas participé à ce concours, je serais encore chez mes parents, à m'accommoder d'une vie plate, sans incidents, devant mon ordinateur.

Je soupire puis regarde la masse noire de Général, couché sous la fenêtre dont les rideaux ouverts diffusent les lumières de la ville. Même Général a changé ma vie. Il a comblé le vide de mon appartement et en plus, contribue à alléger le travail des gardes du corps du groupe, surtout celui de Bill.

Un second soupir m'ébranle la poitrine et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Allons bon, je ne vais quand même pas pleurer… Et si… Des larmes glissent sur mes joues et j'écrase mon visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots…

- Chérie ?

Un hoquet s'échappe de l'oreiller et je sens Bill se retourner. Je me retourne alors d'un coup de reins et me blotti contre son torse chaud. Inquiet, il demande à mi-voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Marie ?

- Rien, je dis entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est rien…

- On ne pleure pas sans raison…

J'entoure sa taille de mon bras et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il m'enlace de ses deux bras et pose une main à l'arrière de ma tête. Un autre hoquet me secoue puis je dis d'une voix hachée :

- Je suis simplement… contente. Si tu savais Bill, la chance que j'ai eut en vous rencontrant, toi et le groupe… Sans parler de ces sentiments que j'ai pour vous quatre, et en particulier pour toi… Si tu savais…

- Chut, je le sais… Aller, c'est fini… Chut… fait-il alors en me serrant plus fort.

Ce câlin censé me calmer ne fait au contraire que redoubler mes larmes, et je crois que je finis par m'endormir car, quand je rouvre les yeux, il fait grand jour dans la chambre.

- Bonjour…

Je me redresse sur un coude en passant une main sur mon visage qui tire puis je regarde autour de moi. Je suis seule dans le lit, mis à part Général qui dort au fond, roulé en boule.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je remarque alors Bill assit sur la fenêtre. Un genou replié contre son torse, il me regarde et je lui souris. Je me tourne alors vers lui et me recouche en disant :

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir… Je t'ai empêché de dormir…

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en descendant sa jambe.

Il se redresse ensuite et s'appuie simplement contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarde ensuite ses pieds puis dit :

- Tu sais Marie…

- Mhm ?

- Je crois que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien des années, au même titre que le succès avec mon groupe. Tu es une fille tout simplement formidable et si on devait plus se voir, je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. Je t'aime plus que tout, Marie, ne me quitte jamais.

- Bill… Mais enfin je…

Je quitte alors le lit et vais aussitôt entre ses bras. Il me prend le visage et nos regards s'accrochent. Il m'embrasse alors sur le front puis je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il pose ses mains sur mes hanches :

- Tu es la plus super de toutes les filles que j'ai connues jusqu'à maintenant et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu t'éloigne de moi pour une quelconque raison. Quand tu es partie dans ta famille à Noël, j'ai compris ce que tu représentais pour moi et sans toi, je ne peux plus vivre.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses, je dis en reculant, les sourcils froncés.

- Laisse-moi le penser alors, dit-il en me caressant le visage. Je t'aime et je veux continuer à vivre auprès de toi…

- Et tu continueras, je dis avec un petit sourire en prenant sa main entre les miennes. De même que tu continueras à chanter et à charmer la foule avec ton visage d'ange tombé du ciel, que je sois là, ou non.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre de vue une seconde…

Je baisse les yeux :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on l'on garde sur soi comme un collier…

Je me tais soudain puis tâte mon cou. Je me tourne alors vers la table de nuit et m'en approche. Je prends près de la lampe de chevet le collier que je porte depuis des mois. C'est une grosse pièce d'argent, représentant un cerbère stylisé passé sur une longue chaîne en argent :

- Comme un collier, je dis en présentant le bijou à Bill sur le plat de ma paume.

- C'est ton collier, dit-il en posant deux doigts dessus.

- Maintenant il est à toi, je dis. Tourne-toi…

Il obéit et je lui attache la chaîne dans le dos. Je sors délicatement l'épaisse chevelure de sous la chaîne puis il se retourne en disant :

- Mais tu ne t'en sépares jamais…

- Justement, je dis. Garde-le avec toi comme ça même si je ne suis pas près de toi, je le serais quand même, via ce pendentif.

Il déglutit, je vois ses mâchoires se contracter, puis il pince les lèvres et regarde ses mains. Je le vois alors retirer une bague ornée d'un crâne aux yeux de diamants et il me la met dans la main en disant :

- Alors permets-moi de t'offrir ceci en remerciement.

Il me ferme les doigts, peut-être pour éviter que je ne la lui rende, comme j'en avais l'intention, puis il m'embrasse les phalanges et je regarde la bague en rouvrant les doigts. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il me donne une de _ses_ bagues. Ces mêmes bagues auxquelles il tient autant qu'à son look… Ces bagues qui font de lui ce qu'il est… Je ne trouve aucun mot et me contente de prendre la bague et de la passer à mon annulaire gauche :

- Elle me va juste ici, je dis alors avec un sourire.

- Comme ça tu m'appartiens !

Je souris de nouveau puis il m'embrasse avant de s'écarter en disant :

- Et si tu allais t'habiller ? David est déjà passé il y a une heure environ et quand il a vu que tu dormais encore, il a dit qu'il repasserait.

- Il voulait me parler ?

- Oui, il a besoin de Général…

- Ha bon ?

Soudain, on frappe à la porte et je me tourne vers l'entrée :

- Oui ? fait Bill.

- C'est David…

- File t'habiller, me dit alors Bill à mi-voix.

Je ne me le fais pas répéter. J'embarque des affaires puis m'enferme dans la salle de bains. J'enfile mon jean et mon sweater en deux secondes puis saisit un peigne et le passe en vitesse dans mes mèches ébouriffées. Un coup de gel à la va-vite, un coup d'eau sur le visage puis je retourne dans la chambre en tirant sur mon pull :

- Bonjour David, je dis en souriant.

- Ha tu es levée, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Bill t'as dit ? J'aurais besoin de Général...

- Pourquoi faire ? Mon chien n'est pas un jouet…

- Je sais, c'est un chien de garde, dit David. Mais… comment dire…

- C'est pour Tom ? demande alors Bill, les sourcils froncés.

Lorsque je vois David pincer les lèvres, je dis :

- Quel menteur… En plus, il vous envoie, vous, faire le sale boulot. Il ne s'emmerde pas quand même ! Il va m'entendre, je dis ensuite en passant entre les deux hommes pour aller prendre mon blouson sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

- Marie attend !

- Il m'avait promis de ne plus sortir pendant deux semaines ! je dis, en colère.

- Marie enfin ! dit alors David. Il… Il ne va pas « sortir » comme tu dis.

- Ha ouais ? Alors pourquoi veut-il mon chien ?

- David ? demande alors Bill. Pourquoi mon frère veut le chien de Marie ?

David détourne soudain la tête puis il dit :

- Il a prit rendez-vous chez un médecin… Hier…

- Un médecin ? je demande. Mais pourquoi ? Il est malade ? je demande ensuite à Bill.

- Pas que je sache… Où est-il David ?

- Dans sa chambre…

- On va aller le voir, dit alors Bill.

- Non, je dis. _Je_ vais aller le voir. Toi tu reste ici.

- Mais ? Marie, c'est mon frère !

- Justement. Aller Général, viens, on va se promener…

- Marie…

- Suffit, je dis les sourcils froncés. Général !

Le chien se lève puis vient vers moi. Nous quittons ensuite la chambre et je longe le couloir pour gagner celle de Tom. Je frappe doucement contre la porte :

- Entrez !

J'entre alors et quand Tom me voit, il se détourne aussitôt et sort sur le balcon :

- Attends, je dis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu dormais encore…

- Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, c'était le cas, je dis en regardant ma montre. Mais David est venu pour me demander Général et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que c'était pour toi. Tu nous cache quelque chose, Tom ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu va chercher, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Regarde-moi, Tom, je dis alors en sortant sur le balcon à mon tour. Pourquoi tu veux Général pour te rendre à un rendez-vous chez un médecin ?

- Il pouvait pas tenir sa langue, l'autre ? marmonne alors le guitariste.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tom, tu va me répondre sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me crier dessus et me faire culpabiliser comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Tu me gonfle, Marie, tu entends ?

- Allons bon ! je dis en croisant les bras. Tu fais une petite crise ? Vas-y, lâche-toi, ça me passe au-dessus. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Les mâchoires de Tom se crispent alors puis il se tourne vers moi, les lèvres pincées. Nous nous regardons un instant dans les yeux puis il grogne quelque chose et rentre dans la chambre. Je le suis. Il s'installe sur le lit, les coudes sur les cuisses, et je vais m'agenouiller devant lui :

- Tom, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Pourquoi aller voir un médecin ? Tu t'es pourtant tenu à carreau…

Tom se gratte alors le nez puis il dit :

- Je t'ai menti.

- Hein ? Mais Tom…

- Je t'ai menti, Marie, je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse. Je suis sortit hier soir et j'ai rencontré une fille à un bar…

Je ferme les yeux, en proie à une vive colère. Je me relève ensuite puis dit, sur un ton calme :

- Tu te rends compte que je t'ai fait confiance ? Tu m'avais promit Tom ! Tu m'avais promit de rentrer avec Bill à l'hôtel après le concert !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, dit Tom. Et quand Bill est passé me voir, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Une fois qu'il est partit, je me suis fait la belle.

Abasourdie par tant de franchise, je ne trouve plus aucun mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je le savais capable de pas mal de choses, mais de là à aller jusqu'à tromper son propre frère, ça dépasse tout !

- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu nous fais passer pour des emmerdeurs, Bill et moi ? je dis alors. Comme si nous étions tes parents et que nous t'avions privé de sortie ! Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas, car je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait d'un gamin aussi faux que toi !

- Ne m'engueule pas, s'il te plait ! réplique-t-il soudain. T'es pas ma mère, okay ? Je fais encore ce que je veux de mes soirées !

- Pas quand tu as fait la promesse de ne pas sortir ! je réplique, cette fois hors de moi. Et crois-moi, quand Bill saura que tu l'as dupé, le savon qu'il te fera sera pire que le mien ! Je te faisais confiance Tom ! Je croyais que tu étais sérieux ! Que tu avais enfin compris que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi ! Mais non, comme toujours tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Ca suffit ! s'exclame-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses jambes. J'en ai marre ! Tu crois que tu peux me contrôler avec tes douces paroles et tes câlins ? Hé bien tu te trompe !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! Je ne suis pas un agneau, Marie ! Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai rien dit ! Tu étais super avec moi, tu as réussit à me toucher au plus profond de moi-même avec deux mots, mais là, j'en ai marre. La coupe est pleine. Tout ça parce que je suis très affectif avec toi et que j'ai toujours envie d'être dans tes bras, tu te crois tout permis pour décider de ma vie. Hé bien non ! Je suis libre, Marie, je veux faire ce que j'ai envie ! Je veux m'éclater, rencontrer des filles, en changer comme je veux ! Et ce n'est pas toi, ni même Bill ou je ne sais qui d'autre qui va m'en empêcher ! Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ta relation avec mon frère avant de t'occuper de moi !

- Alors maintenant, c'est moi la méchante de service ? je dis en serrant les mâchoires. C'est moi la vilaine sorcière ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Moi non. Tu n'es pas sincère. Ta voix tremble, tes mains aussi. Tu dis toutes ces paroles blessantes en criant parce que tu ne sais pas les dires autrement. Tu es incapable de parler tranquillement Tom, il faut toujours que tu t'énerve pour un rien. Au lieu de me hurler dessus comme ça, si tu m'avais dit « Marie, je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse, j'en suis incapable. », j'aurais compris et je t'aurais fichu la paix ! Mais non, il faut toujours que tu t'emballe !

Je cherche alors autre chose à dire mais la colère et la tristesse m'en empêchent. Je râle alors et me détourne. Je sors sur le balcon et, de rage, abat mes poings sur la rambarde de pierre. La douleur qui s'ensuit se répercute jusque dans mes épaules et je tente de me calmer en retenant mes larmes. Ses paroles m'ont poignardé le cœur ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il m'aimait autant que j'aime son frère ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il recherchait mon affection sans raison apparente ! Que j'ai été nouille !

J'abas une nouvelle fois mes poings sur la rambarde. Mon poing droit ripe et je m'écorche les phalanges. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur puis soudain, on me bourre la jambe. Je baisse les yeux et vois Général qui me regarde de ses grands yeux chocolat. Il attrape alors ma manche droite et je baisse ma main blessée. Il s'empresse de lécher la blessure, et la douleur s'estompe aussitôt.

Regardant dans la chambre, je vois Tom toujours debout à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé. Les poings crispés, la mâchoire serrée, il tremble de partout. Que faire maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a eut tort de réagir comme ça ? Aller le voir et le prendre dans mes bras ? Ou quitter la chambre en claquant la porte ? J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire…

Je soupire. Général lève la tête et je regarde mes égratignures. Elles ont cessé de saigner mais il faut que je les désinfecte. Je vais donc dans la salle de bains et regarde dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Je trouve tout le nécessaire et panse mes égratignures.

Au moment de jeter les restes dans la poubelle sous le lavabo, un objet m'interpelle au fond du seau. Avec le ciseau, je m'en empare et découvre une compresse stérile maculée de sang. Seul Tom occupe cette chambre et au vu de l'état de la pièce, il n'a reçu personne cette nuit…

- Tom ?

Je jette la compresse avec le reste de ce dont je me suis servit puis retourne dans la chambre :

- Tom ? J'ai trouvé une compresse tachée de sang dans la poubelle… Tu es blessé ?

Il ne répond pas mais pose une main sur son bras gauche. Intriguée, je m'approche et lui prends le poignet. Je relève alors vivement la manche de son t-shirt dix fois trop grand et fronce les sourcils. À l'intérieur de son bras, du coude au poignet, se trouve une large plaie sûrement causée par une brûlure. La marque est propre et sèche mais, non protégée, elle doit faire souffrir le martyr à Tom :

- C'est quoi ? je demande.

- Rien ! dit-il en récupérant son bras.

- Tom… Tu t'es fait quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu veux aller voir le médecin tout seul ?

Il grogne quelque chose puis je siffle Général en disant :

- Aller, enfile une veste, je t'accompagne chez un médecin.

- Pas la peine… marmonne-t-il.

- Et tu discute pas ! Il est hors de question que tu reste comme ça avec une telle blessure. J'ignore comment tu te l'es faite et je ne veux pas le savoir. Aller bouge-toi, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu as prit rendez-vous chez qui et à quelle heure ?

- Sur la table…

Je regarde ladite table puis m'en approche et trouve un bout de papier où est griffonné un horaire et un nom. Je le prends et le fourre dans ma poche puis je pousse Tom hors de la chambre et nous filons discrètement.

Une fois dans la rue, j'intercepte les passants pour leur demander où se trouve le médecin chez qui Tom a prit rendez-vous. Une femme nous indique le troisième pâté de maison après l'hôtel et je la remercie avant d'y traîner Tom en le tenant par la main, Général sur les talons.

**88888888888**

Je suis dans la salle d'attente. Général assit à mes pieds, nous attendons Tom qui vient d'entrer dans le cabinet. Soudain, mon portable sonne et je décroche vivement sous le regard noir d'une vieille femme :

- Georg ? je dis en allemand. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où es-tu Marie ? Bill est hors de lui… Et tu sais où est Tom ?

- Il est avec moi, nous n'allons pas tarder, je dis. Nous sommes simplement allés faire un tour et je n'ai pas eut le temps de prévenir Bill…

J'entends soudain un juron puis la voix de Bill me claque aux oreilles :

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te tire comme ça ! J'ai flippé un max !

- Tais-toi ! je réplique aussitôt. Tu me parle pas sur ce ton, ok ?

- Où vous êtes ? fait-il alors en se radoucissant.

- Chez le médecin, je dis. Tom a une large brûlure sur le bras, je ne sais pas comment il se l'est faite et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne peut pas rester sans la faire voir par un médecin.

- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait ton chien ?

- Oui… Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache mais David a été trop bavard…

- Comme d'habitude…

La porte s'ouvre soudain et je dis :

- Je dois te laisser, on en reparlera à mon retour.

- Et je raccroche rapidement alors que Tom remercie le médecin d'une poignée de main. Je me lève alors et demande :

- Alors ? Ce n'est pas trop méchant ?

- C'est juste superficiel, dit le médecin.

- Tu vois, je dis en allemand. Pourquoi tu m'as fait une scène pareille ?

- Ne le sermonnez pas, me dit alors le médecin comme Tom détourne la tête. Nous avons un peu discuté en anglais et à ce que j'ai compris, il a eut peur de votre réaction. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Oui et non, je dis. Je suis la petite-amie de son frère jumeau… Mais qu'il ait eut peur de ma réaction n'explique pas cette brûlure. A quoi est-elle due ?

- A la flamme d'un feu de bois apparemment, dit le médecin. En nettoyant la plaie, j'ai trouvé des particules de charbon de bois. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où il y a des feux de bois ici…

Je pince les lèvres puis paie le médecin et nous partons. Durant tout le trajet, Tom reste aussi bavard qu'une tombe et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal car je n'ai ni l'envie ni de quoi alimenter une conversation.

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel en essayant de ne pas nous faire voir des fans qui se massent devant l'entrée et, à peine dans le hall, nous tombons sur David, Bill, Georg, Gustav et Anna au grand complet. Ils sont visiblement mécontents et Anna lâche un soupir de soulagement en disant :

- La prochaine fois que tu t'en va comme ça, tu nous préviens ! me dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Pardon, je dis en rougissant légèrement. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure…

- Et mon œil, dit Anna. Dis plutôt que tu voulais aller te promener avec Tom !

Je reste coite un instant, surprise. Je regarde ensuite Bill qui me fait de grands yeux, et j'en conclu que les autres ne savent pas que j'ai accompagné Tom chez un médecin.

Me grattant la joue d'un air gêné, je dis :

- Oui, je l'avoue…

- Je vais être jaloux… dit alors Bill en croisant les bras.

Cependant son sourire dit tout le contraire de ses paroles et je souris à mon tour. David dit alors :

- Bon les enfants ? On décolle ? Demain soir, concert à Nürnberg… et le lendemain à…

- A Mannheim, on sait, dit Bill avec un sourire. Les valises sont prêtes de toutes les façons.

Je vais aller faire les miennes, je dis alors.

- C'est fait, dit Bill.

- T'es un amour, je réplique en plissant le nez. Je vais finir par l'attacher pour que personne ne me le pique, je dis ensuite à Anna qui tire une langue espiègle.

- Je suis pas un objet ! dit alors Bill en croisant les bras.

Je lui fais un sourire chameau en retour et il entreprend de bouder.

- Aller les mômes, fait alors David. On se remue un peu, le Tour Bus va pas attendre deux ans… Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard. Ouste !

Nous nous égaillons alors comme une volée de moineaux et je regagne ma chambre avec Bill. Nous prenons nos petites affaires, sac à main et blousons, puis nous quittons la chambre, laissant le soin aux gardes du corps de venir chercher les valises entassées près de la porte.

- Alors ? me demande Bill comme nous attendons l'ascenseur. C'est grave ?

- Non, je dis. C'est juste une brûlure superficielle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais il la lui aurait nettoyée. Apparemment, il peut se servir de son bras et comme c'est le gauche, ça va. Il pourra tenir sa guitare sans trop de problèmes. Enfin c'est bien fait après tout. S'il n'avait pas mentit, il n'aurait pas été puni.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était ton fils, dit alors Bill en plissant le nez.

- Bof ! je fais en haussant les épaules. Des fois je me demande…

L'ascenseur sonne ensuite et nous engouffrons dedans en silence.

* * *

Aller, à très vite, je l'espere, pour la suite !

Bizooooooo


	23. Chapter 22 Plus rien ne va plus

**Chapitre 22 : Plus rien ne va plus…**

- _23.04.2007 - Stuttgart, Schleyerhalle / 24.04.2007 - München, Olympiahalle / 26.04.2007 - Berlin, Velodrom / 27.04.2007 - Leipzig, Arena_… Leipzig ? je dis en levant le nez du papier où sont listées toutes les dates de concert. C'est pas la ville où vous êtes nés les jumeaux ?

- Ja, ja, dit Bill en mordant dans son sandwich. C'est pas une très grande ville, tu sais, fait-il ensuite. Cinq cent mille habitants je crois…

- Bah quand même ! je dis. Tu sais chez moi, on est cinq cent cinquante…

Il sourit puis mord à nouveau dans son sandwich. Je me replonge alors dans la liste des dates tout en piochant dans un paquet de chips.

Nous sommes sur la terrasse d'un hôtel, non loin de la SAP Arena à Mannheim. Hier soir, le groupe a fait salle comble et aujourd'hui, c'est leur jour de repos. Dès demain nous partons pour Stuttgart mais jusque là, c'est repos total quasi-obligé.

Contrairement aux habitudes, nous nous sommes installés tous dans la même chambre. C'est une suite de plusieurs pièces avec une grande terrasse et l'hôtel a fait installer quatre lits en plus. Anna, Tom, Georg et Gustav les occupent, et moi je partage le lit double avec Bill, ce qui a fait pas mal jaser entre nos amis communs…

- Vous ferez pas trop de bruit hein… me dit soudain Anna en me donnant un coup de coude.

- Quoi ? Mais… Anna !

Elle se met à rire puis Bill lève la tête, un sourcil haussé :

- De quoi tu te mêle, toi ? fait-il.

Anna rougit alors violemment puis elle se lève et rentre dans la chambre :

- Méchant, je dis à Bill. Elle est susceptible en ce moment, vas-y doucement.

Il hausse les épaules et je reprends le planning. Je vois alors du coin de l'œil Georg se lever et rentrer dans la chambre. Je le suis du regard sans le montrer et le vois s'enfermer à la salle de bains. Zut ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait voir Anna… Je soupire puis replonge dans mon papier.

Anna revient un moment plus tard. Elle se laisse tomber sur le banc de soleil et, une main sur son ventre, elle feuillette un magazine. Je tourne la tête et vois des accessoires pour bébés.

- Tu as encore le temps, je dis.

- On n'a jamais trop de temps, dit-elle en retour. Il y a deux mois, je n'avais encore même pas envisagé me marier et maintenant, me voilà enceinte.

Je pince les lèvres. J'ai comme la vague impression que cette boutade m'était destinée… tout ça parce que j'ai dit un jour que je n'avais pas envie de brusquer Bill concernant notre relation… Je te jure… Enfin.

Un peu plus tard, comme les estomacs commencent à gronder, Tom, l'éternel gourmand, annonce l'heure du dîner :

- J'ai faim ! fait-il en se levant.

- Déjà ? dit Bill en regardant sa montre. Midi, dit-il ensuite. T'es une vraie montre sur pattes, Tom ! fait-il en se levant à son tour. Aller, on va déjeuner les gars ?

Gustav et Georg se lèvent de leurs fauteuils et rentrent dans la chambre. Anna et moi on ne bouge pas et Gustav se retourne :

- Bah alors, les filles ? Vous venez pas ?

- Il a dit les gars, non ? dit Anna sans lever le nez de son magasine.

Je lève les yeux vers Gustav qui soupire puis dit :

- Bon ! Si ces demoiselles veulent bien nous accompagner pour déjeuner…

Il fait ensuite une sorte de révérence et je pouffe. Je me lève puis Anna en fait autant et nous suivons les garçons dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, douze étages plus bas.

/

Tous assis autour d'une grande table ronde, nous déjeunons en silence. Malgré le temps passé, je n'arrive pas encore à faire abstraction des trois gardes du corps qui nous regardent comme si nous étions des pièces de musées très rares. Ils ne sont pas derrière les chaises pourtant, mais assis à une autre table plus loin, mais quand même, j'ai du mal à les oublier.

Comme je patauge dans ma purée, je sens une main sur mon genou. C'est celle de Bill. Je le regarde et il me sourit. J'en fait autant puis il demande :

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton repas…

- Si, si… Ca va, rassures-toi, je suis peut-être un peu fatiguée, c'est tout… On s'est levé tôt mine de rien et couché tard…

Je lui fais un autre petit sourire puis il retire sa main et reprend son déjeuner après un hochement de tête. En face de moi, Tom me regarde. Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il baisse vite les yeux et je soupire. Depuis que ces deux-là sont de nouveau copains comme cochons, Tom est plus distant que jamais avec moi.

L'après-midi, nous avons quartier libre. Les garçons se séparent donc pour aller se promener et je pars avec Bill d'un côté, escortée de Général. Anna part avec Georg pour « discuter » et Gustav et Tom s'en vont chacun dans deux directions opposées.

Main dans la main, une casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux, Bill et moi marchons le long d'une longue file de voitures que Général marque régulièrement en levant la patte. Sans m'en rendre compte, je surveille les alentours et, alors que nous approchons d'un vaste parc et que je vois un groupe de gamines habillées comme des bimbos et maquillées à la truelle, je ralentis l'allure :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Bill, étonné.

- Groupies à midi…

Il tourne la tête vers le parc et pince les lèvres :

- Peut-être pas… C'est juste des gamines…

- Justement, je dis. Et je sais que c'est des fans de Tokio Hotel parce que la petite blonde avec le sac rose, je l'ai bousculée hier soir en quittant le concert…

- Ha ? Tu es vachement physionomiste toi !

- Je veille surtout les filles qui te tournent autour, je dis en me détournant. Aller viens, passons ailleurs.

Il me suit et revient à ma hauteur. Il passe alors son bras sur mes épaules et dit :

- Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il y aura beau y avoir cent milles filles autour de moi, tu seras toujours la numéro un…

Il m'embrasse alors sur la tempe et, touchée, je passe mon bras sur ses reins. Je sens alors un truc sous son blouson et je m'arrête. Je me retourne et soulève son blouson. J'en retire alors un paralyseur et je demande :

- Depuis quand tu te balade avec ça dans la ceinture ?

- Depuis que j'ai manqué me faire piétiner par une horde de filles en furie, dit-il en reprenant l'appareil. Et tu en as un toi aussi, je te ferais savoir…

- Je sais bien, mais il est dans mon sac… Mais toi tu n'en as pas besoin, pas quand tu es avec moi du moins… Si une fille t'approche de trop près Général la tiendra à distance…

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, dit alors en français.

- Tu connais ce proverbe français toi ? je dis surprise.

- J'en n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis le meilleur de ma classe ! dit-il alors en bombant le torse. Tom aussi du reste, dit-il ensuite. Et puis avec une française qui parle régulièrement sa langue, c'est plus facile d'apprendre !

- C'est vrai, je dis. Mais je vous vois pas travailler souvent…

- Bah c'est vrai qu'avec la tournée on n'a pas trop de temps pour faire les devoirs d'école mais on en fait un peu quand on a du temps et comme de toutes les façons on n'a pas de temps limite pour rendre les devoirs…

- C'est pas bien, je dis en levant un index accusateur mais avec un grand sourire.

Il me tire alors la langue puis je me mets à rire et nous tournons le coin d'une maison. Nous évitons de justesse un petit pépé tout courbé avec sa canne en passant chacun d'un côté sans pour autant se lâcher la main, avant de nous diriger vers une boutique de fringues :

- Tu as encore de l'argent ? je demande comme il regarde la vitrine avec envie.

- Plus beaucoup… Et toi ?

- Une quarantaine d'euros, je dis. En monnaie… Ça ne fait pas grand chose…

Il me sourit puis nous entrons dans la boutique devant laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés sans même y faire attention.

- Ha ! je dis en sentant Bill s'éloigner. Évidemment…

Je regarde alors le portant croulant sous les colliers en tous genres et je m'approche. Comme j'ai donné mon collier à Bill – il ne le quitte d'ailleurs que pour se doucher – je dois m'en trouver un autre. Je n'aime pas ne rien avoir autour de cou, j'ai l'impression d'être toute nue.

- Regarde, me fait Bill en me montrant une lourde croix en argent au cordon de soie noire.

La jointure des deux branches verticales est ornée d'une émeraude aussi grosse que l'ongle de mon petit doigt et je regarde le prix. Je fais alors la moue et il dit :

- Et si je te l'offre ?

- T'es fou !? je m'exclame en retour.

- Chut ! fait-il alors en souriant.

- T'es fou ? je répète en baissant d'un ton. Tu as vu le prix ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus beaucoup d'argent…

- Je demanderais à ma mère de m'en débloquer un peu, dit-il en décrochant le collier. Essaie-le au moins… S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir.

Incapable de dire non, je cède et il m'attache la chaînette, qui orne chaque extrémité du cordon de soie, sur la nuque. Je place le gros pendentif sur ma poitrine et me retourne face à Bill. Il me fait alors un sourire puis prend le pendentif et l'embrasse délicatement. J'ai droit au même traitement la seconde suivante puis, avant même que je ne puisse protester, il lève le bras en direction d'une vendeuse qui s'approche en souriant :

- Je vous le prends, dit-il.

- Il vous va à ravir, mademoiselle, dit la vendeuse en souriant largement. C'est pour une occasion spéciale ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Bill. Un anniversaire, un mariage ?

- Non… je dis. Il est juste fou…

- Fou d'amour, renchérit alors Bill. Vous avez ça ?

La vendeuse lui sourit puis elle dit :

- Oui… Venez, monsieur…

Je secoue la tête avec un petit sourire puis Bill s'éloigne avec la femme. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il paie puis, quand il revient, il me fourre dans la main un petit sachet en velours :

- Cadeau du magasin, dit-il.

- C'est quoi ? je demande.

- Des boucles d'oreilles, dit Bill en prenant la laisse de Général. Tu les donneras à Anna, tu en as déjà…

Je porte une main à mon oreille droite et effleure le petit cheval en or, offert par ma mère à un anniversaire. Je souris puis nous quittons la boutique pour reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, je vois un gros bus s'engouffrer dans une rue qui permet d'accéder à l'arrière du bâtiment :

- On va partir, je dis.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai vu le bus passer derrière l'hôtel… Vous jouez où demain ?

- Stuttgart…

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Mince alors, on est déjà le 23 avril ? Que le temps passe vite…

- Oui… Comme tu dis…

Il soupire alors je croise mes doigts avec les siens en souriant. Il me sourit en retour puis nous pénétrons dans l'hôtel sans nous faire agresser. Pourtant des fans font le pied de grue non loin mais aucune ne réagit. Je trouve ça à peine étrange car, même si elles n'ont pas reconnu Bill avec sa casquette, ma trombine à moi s'étale dans pas mal de magasines, au bras de Bill la plupart du temps… enfin, ne pas se plaindre surtout !

Alors que nous attendons l'ascenseur, Anna se montre, sortant de la salle de restaurant. Georg est près d'elle et ils discutent tous les deux. Ils ne nous ont pas vus et se dirigent vers les ascenseurs qui se trouvent de l'autre côté du hall.

- Regarde, je souffle à Bill. Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ?

Bill fait un drôle de bruit nasal puis il dit :

- Je n'imagine pas trop Georg avec une fille qui aurait déjà un enfant. Mais s'ils s'entendent bien, ma foi…

- Tu sais, je dis alors en me tournant vers lui. Moi aussi je suis en âge d'avoir un enfant…

- Oh là, tu va me sortir quoi ? J'ai pas l'âge moi…

- Nee, nee ! je fais en pouffant. Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je te dis juste que quand on s'est rencontrés, j'aurais très bien pu déjà avoir un enfant…

- Ca ne m'aurais pas dérangé, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ha bon ? je dis, surprise, en haussant les sourcils. Et dire qu'à tous les journalistes tu réponds ni mariage ni enfants !

Je me mets alors à rire et Bill se renfrogne. Je le taquine ensuite avec ça puis l'ascenseur arrive et j'entends :

- Hé oh vous deux !

Je tressaille violemment et me retourne pour voir Anna qui agite le bras :

- Vous allez où ? me demande-t-elle en approchant.

Georg la suit, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il a l'air préoccupé… Est-ce qu'Anna aurait encore mit les pieds dans le plat, comme c'est sa spécialité ? Y a des chances… Hum, j'essaierais de causer un peu avec lui dans le bus ce soir…

- On allait remonter, pourquoi ? je dis alors.

- Le Bus est derrière… On ne va pas tarder à partir…

- On peut aller se changer ? demande Bill. Ou les valises sont déjà dans le bus ?

- Non, les valises sont encore dans la chambre, dit Anna. Enfin quand on est descendu du moins…

- Bon ben on fait un saut là-haut pis on vous rejoint dans le bus…

- Non, dans le salon de l'hôtel, vous allez devoir vous farcir une séance d'autographes… dit Anna en regardant les filles massées devant la porte tambour de l'hôtel.

- Moi aussi ? je demande, inquiète.

- Bah tu sais… Tu en as déjà signé quelques-uns… dit Bill en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui a profité de l'intervention d'Anna pour filer.

- Oui mais bon, c'est vous les idoles, pas moi…

Anna pouffe alors puis elle passe un bras sur mes épaules en disant :

- Viens voir si t'es pas une idole toi aussi !

Elle m'entraîne vers une borne Internet libre et se connecte sur un site de blogs mondialement connu. Elle fait une petite recherche rapide et je vois alors un blog avec mon nom et celui de Bill en pseudo :

- Nan tu rigole ! je dis en poussant Anna. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y crois pas !

- J'ai trouvé ça hier soir, dit Anna. J'étais sur le net pour regarder mes mails et j'ai fait un tour sur les blogs et je suis tombé sur un blog avec Bill et toi.

- Montre ? dit Bill en approchant. Hum, ce n'est pas des super photos…

- Ha la là, je dis. C'est des photos sauvages, c'est normal…

- Ben quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules puis David se jette quasiment sur nous et je sursaute :

- Hé vous deux ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ? Aller vous rafraîchir, on part dans dix minutes !

- Oh là, oh là, je dis. Zen, m'sieur Jost !

Il fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras puis je prends le bras de Bill en disant :

- Bon ben on monte, d'accord ? A tout à l'heure…

Anna se met à rire dans sa main puis j'entraîne Bill dans l'ascenseur qui vient de s'ouvrir :

- David est de mauvais poil on dirait… je dis comme les portes se referment.

- Non, il voudrait juste respecter le planning, dit alors Bill en s'adossant à la paroi. Et j'avoue que je suis comme lui, ça ne me plait pas d'être en retard sur les horaires.

Je pince les lèvres. Aïe, aïe, aïe, bonjour l'ambiance ce soir dans le bus… Georg qui semble avoir avalé sa langue, Bill qui est préoccupé par les horaires, Tom qui boude à cause de sa promesse brisée… Ca promet ! En espérant que ni Gustav ni Anna n'apprennent de mauvaises nouvelles d'ici là !

Stuttgart 19h30. Je suis assise dans le canapé de la loge des garçons. Ils ne sont pas là mais devant la salle du concert, à signer des autographes. Je leur ai laissé Général, et Anna est chargée de prendre des photos ce soir pour son journal. Moi, je tue le temps avec l'ordinateur portable de mademoiselle, et j'en profite pour regarder mes mails.

Je termine juste de vider ma boîte quand la porte de la loge s'ouvre. Le groupe apparaît alors, discutant bruyamment, et ils me jettent quasiment dehors pour se changer. Je sors dans le couloir en bougonnant, l'ordinateur dans les mains :

- Hé ben ! je fais. Bonjour l'ambiance !

- C'est le stress…

- Ouais ben même, je dis en me tournant vers Anna. Alors, ces photos ?

Elle me montre son gros appareil professionnel numérique et je visionne les photos :

- Cool, elles sont belles ! je dis en souriant.

- Merci. Pourtant j'ai eut du mal, les filles faisaient que de me bousculer. Heureusement que j'ai le fixateur de mouvement, les photos ne tremblent pas trop comme ça.

- Bah ce se voit même pas que tu bougeais !

Anna me sourit puis la porte de la loge s'ouvre et les garçons sortent. Ils se sont changés et Bill est en train de finir de redresser ses mèches devant la glace. J'entre alors dans la loge et passe un bras sur ses reins en disant :

- Mais oui tu es beau…

Il me fait un sourire puis se tourne vers moi :

- Ce soir après le concert, je t'emmène en ville.

- Après le concert ? Mais tu vas être claqué…

- Non, j'ai la forme ce soir !

- Pour l'instant, je dis.

Nous nous embrassons mais un raclement de gorge nous interromps. Je fusille Anna du regard et elle dit en tapotant sa montre :

- Les roucoulades c'est pour après, Bill aller, hop !

- Oui maman ! fait le chanteur en lui tirant la langue.

- Mais ? Pfuuu…

Anna croise alors les bras et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je m'appuie contre Bill, prise d'un fou rire silencieux et, vexée, Anna s'en va. Elle ne va cependant pas loin, elle se cache juste derrière Gustav qui joue à la majorette avec ses baguettes.

- Bon aller, on y va ! dit-elle soudain, ayant finit de bouder.

Elle frappe dans ses mains et les gars se motivent. Bill me prend la main et nous longeons un interminable couloir jusqu'à la scène. Nous passons une porte coupe-feu et aussitôt, les hurlements me vrillent la tête. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe et m'arrête. Bill me lâche alors la main et je rouvre les yeux. Il se dirige vers une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, armée d'un peigne et d'un poudrier. La seconde d'après, on me pousse sur un gradin réservé avec Anna :

- Hé mais ? je fais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de les encourager…

- Moi non plus, dit Anna, apparemment aussi surprise que moi.

Je m'approche de la porte qui ferme le petit balcon contenant une dizaine de chaises où nous trouvons, mais quand je l'ouvre, un vigile obstrue le passage :

- Pardon monsieur, je dis en lui tapotant l'épaule de mon index.

- Quoi ? grogne-t-il en se retournant.

Je recule alors en reconnaissant le visage du vigil.

- Vous ! je dis en trébuchant sur une chaise où je m'assois lourdement.

- Marie ? Tu le connais ? dit alors Anna.

- C'est… C'est un copain à Georg…

- Listing ? dit alors le vigil. Il est dans le coin ? On voudrait bien lui faire une petite fête…

- Il… Il est sur scène, je dis en déglutissant. Vous en avez encore pour deux bonnes heures…

Le grand gars se penche alors par-dessus le balcon du gradin et regarde la scène. Le concert a commencé et je n'y ai même pas fait gaffe. Dans un geste désespéré je tente de prévenir Bill mais au milieu de cette forêt de bras levés, c'est peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? je demande alors. On ne vous a rien fait nous…

- Toi non mais la petite là, c'est la copine de Listing…

- Non, dit Anna. Je ne suis pas sa « copine »…

- Ca fait quelques heures que je vous observe et je te trouve bien proche de lui en tous cas…

- Ca fait deux ans que je les suis partout ! réplique Anna, les sourcils froncés.

- Anna, je t'en prie…

- Ton copain à toi, c'est le sac d'os, non ? dit alors le mec. T'as vérifié que ce n'était pas une nana ?

- Je ne vous permets pas ! je réplique alors aussitôt en me levant.

- Oh bah la crevette se rebelle ? fait-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Je déglutis. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi et Général qui n'est pas là…

- Qu'est-ce vous nous voulez ? je demande. On ne sait rien de vos magouilles avec Georg… Il vous doit de l'argent ?

- Je… dit alors Anna. Je crois que c'est pire.

- Ha ? je fais en me tournant vers mon amie.

- Ouais c'est… Georg c'est…

- C'est notre chef, dit alors le costaud en croisant les bras. Enfin c'était.

- PARDON ?? je m'exclame.

Les yeux écarquillés, je me rassieds, choquée.

- Mais, mais, mais… je bafouille. C'est pas possible, Georg… Georg n'est pas un…

- Un loubard ? Bah si, et si tu savais ma poulette, tout ce qu'il a fait avec nous ! On a braqué un supermarché, foutu le feu à des dizaines de bagnoles… Bousculé des petites vieilles, et j'en passe ! Si tu savais ! Il est était un chef trop cool !

- Alors pourquoi vous lui cherchez des noises ? demande Anna.

- Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il nous a plantés comme des vieilles chaussettes et que ça, on a pas apprécié ! Mais maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair…

Il fait alors craquer ses phalanges puis il dit :

- Vous bougez pas de là, les poulettes, si y en a une qui se barre, elle va avoir à faire à moi, fille ou pas…

Il fronce les sourcils puis quitte la loge. Je me retourne vers Anna et nous nous regardons, inquiètes. Je tâte ma poche. J'ai mon portable, mais à quoi ça servirait de téléphoner à un des garçons, ils sont sur scène et leurs portables sont dans la loge… Désespérée, je lâche un profond soupir. Et dire que Général est _aussi_ dans la loge !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Anna ? je demande alors. Le concert est loin d'être fini et quand il le sera, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils nous auront fait…

- Ils ne veulent rien nous faire, dit alors mon amie en se levant. Ils en ont après Georg, je te rappelle… Ils régleront leurs comptes avec lui, nous n'avons rien à voir dans l'histoire…

- Je sais bien mais quand même…

Anna croise alors les bras puis elle dit :

- Enfin, et si on profitait du concert en attendant ?

- Mouais… Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça mais tant pis. Il faut bien faire quelque chose quand même…

Je m'accoude à la rambarde de la loge et braque mon attention sur le groupe sur scène. Nous ne sommes pas bien loin, à environ dix mètres, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à tourner la tête vers l'écran géant pour mieux admirer le jeu des caméras.

Comme toujours, le show est époustouflant et, à la fin, après « In die Nacht » en rappel, chanson durant laquelle j'étais scotchée au balcon, fascinée par le regard rempli d'amour que Bill avait braqué sur Tom durant toute la chanson, je suis des yeux les garçons qui quittent la scène après avoir balancé bouteilles d'eau et médiateurs dans le public, provoquant des vagues de hurlements encore plus puissants qu'avant.

Comme la lumière de la salle s'allume, ma mémoire semble me revenir et je regarde Anna. L'instant d'après, la porte de la tribune s'ouvre et le faux vigil nous fait signe de sortir en disant :

- Aller, on va aller faire un petit coucou à Listing…

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez exactement ? je demande en sortant dans le couloir, suivie d'Anna, nos deux mains étroitement serrées. Il vous doit de l'argent ? Des excuses ?

- On va juste… discuter un peu, dit le voyou avec un sourire mauvais.

Je déglutis puis il nous pousse le long du couloir jusqu'à la loge des garçons. Comme par hasard, nous nous trouvons face à face :

- Mais ? dit Bill en levant les yeux vers nous. Marie ? Anna ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Martin ! s'exclame alors Georg en poussant Bill pour passer.

- Georg… dit alors Anna d'une petite voix.

- Laisse-les tranquilles, dit Georg. Elles ne t'on rien fait.

- Non mais s'il faut les « kidnapper » pour pouvoir te parler un peu, alors… dit Martin.

- Laisse-les, répète Georg sur un ton mauvais. Tu entends ?

Il s'avance alors, les poings crispés. Je sens soudain une main gigantesque sur mon épaule et je vois Bill amorcer un mouvement :

- Non ! je fais. Ne bouge pas, il ne me fera rien…

- Mais…

- On écoute sa petite femme ? dit alors Martin en resserrant ses doigts. C'est bien, brave garçon !

Il se met soudain à rire, mais d'un rire sans joie et je tressaille violemment. Soudain, je vois du coin de l'œil Anna se défiler pour rejoindre les garçons et je vois ensuite avec horreur le bras de Martin jaillir et frapper Anna en plein visage :

- Anna !! j'entend hurler.

- Où tu vas petite punaise ? s'exclame alors Martin en la saisissant par le bras. Je t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de me fausser compagnie !

Il la pousse alors violemment contre le mur et mon Anna s'effondre sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Georg est près d'elle en quelques secondes et, alors qu'il regarde la joue déjà rouge de la rousse, il se relève et s'approche de Martin.

Je croise son regard et frissonne violemment. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de haine dans un regard, jamais !

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je me retrouve dans les bras de Bill qui me pousse aussitôt derrière lui. Je pose mes mains sur son bras et regard Georg faire face à Martin :

- Tu veux quoi ? siffle le bassiste, hors de lui. De quel droit tu te permets de maltraiter des femmes ! Nos femmes !

Je sursaute légèrement et Bill pose sa main sur une des miennes. Georg reprend alors, plus furieux que jamais :

- Si c'est du fric que tu veux, t'en aura, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à Anna ou à Marie ! Tu entends ? Tu auras à faire à moi !

- Oh là, petit chef, dit alors Martin.

- Je ne suis plus ton chef ! s'exclame Georg. C'est fini ce temps-là ! Maintenant je suis bassiste et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi ou ta bande de crétins !

- Là tu va trop loin ! siffle alors Martin en serrant un poing.

En deux secondes, c'est terminé. Je rouvre les yeux sans avoir le souvenir de les avoir fermés et je vois Georg debout au milieu du couloir, raide comme un bout de bois. Martin est en face de lui, ses mains plaquées sur le visage à l'emplacement du nez :

- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à nos femmes, rappelle-toi qui est le chef ! dit Georg.

Surprise et un peu larguée (il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'était plus le « chef » ?), je vois alors Martin hocher vivement la tête, ses mains sur son nez sans doute brisé, qui saigne abondamment. Il recule alors d'un pas et baisse la tête, vaincu. De mon côté, je lâche Bill et m'approche du costaud qui ne ferait plus peur à une fillette.

- Chérie…

- Laisse-la, dit alors Tom.

Je m'avance jusqu'à Georg et il se retourne. Nous nous faisons face puis il s'écarte sans me regarder et je m'approche de Martin :

- Venez, je dis. Allons soigner ça…

Un silence lourd pèse dans le couloir et je m'éloigne avec Martin qui gémit de douleur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ? je demande innocemment en rangeant la trousse à pharmacie. Tu es jaloux de cette grosse brute ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et Bill croise les bras. Il se détourne ensuite, les lèvres pincées, puis je me tourne vers Anna qui, assise dans un fauteuil, se remet de ses émotions :

- Ca va, ma chérie ? je demande, inquiète, en français.

- Ca ira… Je suis choquée…

- C'est normal, je dis. Tu iras voir le médecin demain ? Promis ?

Elle hoche la tête puis boit un peu d'eau du verre que Georg lui a apporté un instant plus tôt.

Nous sommes tous dans la loge des garçons. Ils se sont changés mais cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes ici. Quand David a eut vent de l'altercation dans le couloir, il a bien sermonné Georg puis est partit, en colère. Depuis nous sommes là, à attendre sans savoir quand nous allons soit remonter dans le Tour Bus, soit aller à l'hôtel.

- On va coucher ici ? demande Tom, assit sur la coiffeuse, balançant ses jambes comme un gamin assit sur une chaise trop haute.

- J'espère pas, je dis. J'ai les crocs et Général doit commencer à avoir faim aussi…

Un gargouillis monte alors de l'estomac d'Anna et elle dit :

- Et moi, nous sommes deux dans ce corps…

Je hoche la tête puis soudain la porte de la loge s'ouvre à la volée et nous sursautons tous :

- Aller on y va !

David tourne les talons et repart en laissant la porte ouverte :

- Ouah ! je fais en me levant. Chaud bouillant !

- On se dépêche ! crie-t-il alors, depuis le bout du couloir, très certainement.

Je hausse brièvement les sourcils en regardant Anna puis nous quittons la loge et le bâtiment dans un silence quasi religieux.

Quand je vois le Tour Bus sur le parking de la salle du concert, je comprends aussitôt. Voyage de nuit, ce qui veut dire repos obligatoire pour les quatre membres du groupe, et ennui mortel pour Anna et moi.

Je vous jure… Il y a des jours où on aurait du rester couchés !

* * *

A bientot pour la suite !


	24. Chapter 23 Reconciliation

**Chapitre 23 : Réconciliation…**

Berlin… La capitale de l'Allemagne de l'Est. C'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds, et peut-être la dernière. J'ai donc bien l'intention de visiter.

- Ma pauvre Anna…

Assise dans le petit escalier qui permet de descendre aux toilettes du Tour Bus, j'écoute involontairement mon Anna régurgiter son dîner.

Enceinte de deux mois et demi à présent, elle est plus malade que jamais et rien n'y fait. Si elle ne mange pas, elle est malade, si elle mange, idem. La pauvre, cela la fatigue en plus car depuis deux semaines, c'est tous les soirs qu'elle s'enferme dans les toilettes, n'importe lesquels, pour rendre son dîner.

- Comment elle va ?

Je lève la tête pour voir Georg. Il tire une tête de six pieds de long et je dis :

- Ca ira… Ca va passer, comme tout…

- Humpf ! fait-il alors.

Et il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Toi mon gars, va falloir qu'on cause entre quatre yeux, j'aime pas bien ton attitude…

Depuis cet incident à Stuttgart, dans les couloirs de la salle du concert, Georg est muet comme une carpe, sauf quand cela concerne Anna. Il ne parle plus ni à Bill, ni à Tom, et encore moins à moi. Seuls Gustav et Anna arrivent à lui tirer des mots et parfois une phrase complète. Je crois qu'il a eut peur pour Anna quand Martin l'a malmenée et depuis c'est resté en travers. Mais Anna va bien, elle est allée voir un médecin dès le lendemain du concert et il lui a assuré que l'enfant se portait comme un charme. J'étais là, j'ai répété mot pour mot ses paroles aux garçons. Enfin… Passons.

- Marie ?

- Oui ?

- Apporte-moi de l'eau, s'il te plait…

Je me lève et vais chercher un peu d'eau dans le petit frigo. Un cahot de la route me projette contre la couchette de Tom et celui-ci plaque une main dans mon dos pour me retenir :

- Merci, je fais en lui souriant.

- Ca fait mal une couchette dans les reins, dit-il en souriant, couché sur le flanc. J'ai testé…

Il grimace alors puis je prends la bouteille dans le frigo et la porte à Anna. Elle se rince la bouche puis je l'aide à remonter et à s'allonger sur une couchette libre. Elle se tourne sur vers le mur en gémissant et je la plains. J'espère que quand je serais enceinte, je ne serais pas dans le même état qu'elle car je plains mon compagnon…

Tirant le rideau pour la laisser au calme, je me tourne vers la couchette d'en face. Tom me sourit puis soupire et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il serre un instant ses doigts puis rentre son bras et se tourne de l'autre côté. Sur la couchette du dessus, Bill dort profondément depuis plus d'une heure et dans celle d'en face, Gustav lit une BD.

Je rejoins alors la banquette et m'assoit en face de Georg qui regarde dehors. La nuit est totalement noire et nous sommes tout près de Berlin. Il n'est pas tout à fait trois heures du matin et je soupire. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir…

Regardant Georg, j'avise le bloc de Bill posé sur la table. Il griffonne ses chansons là-dessus, et je m'en empare. Je cherche une feuille vierge et griffonne rapidement quelques mots que je glisse ensuite vers Georg, accompagné du stylo.

- Hun ? fait-il en tournant la tête.

D'un signe de tête je l'encourage à lire ce que j'ai marqué et il s'exécute. Il fronce alors les sourcils puis prends le stylo, marque quelque chose et repousse le carnet.

« _Nein._ »

D'accord, ça commence bien ! Barrant la phrase, j'en récris une autre et repousse le carnet vers le bassiste. A nouveau il répond par la négation et, agacée, je me lève et me laisse lourdement tomber près de lui :

- Tu me lâche ? dit-il alors.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu m'en veux.

Sa mâchoire se crispe et il tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Je le vois changer de position en vue de s'éloigner et j'agrippe un passant de son jean avec mon index :

- Tu n'iras nulle part, je dis à mi-voix. Ca m'agace que tu m'ignore comme ça. Je sais en fait pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi, mais pourquoi tu ne parle plus ni à Bill, ni à Tom ? Ils ont fait quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Pfu !

La moutarde monte… Prenant une grande inspiration, je tente de me calmer et je dis :

- Georg Listing, je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais parfaitement. De plus, tu commence à suffisamment me connaître pour savoir que j'ai horreur de toute forme de discrimination.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'ignore parce que je suis neutre ici, je dis. Je ne suis du partit de personne, ni d'Anna, ni de Bill, et le fait que j'accompagne ton « ami » pour soigner son nez que tu lui as joliment arrangé, c'est pas passé. Mais les jumeaux ne t'ont rien fait, rien ! Fais-moi la gueule si t'en a envie, mais cesse d'inquiéter Bill et Tom, nom d'un chien !

Georg me regarde alors de travers et je le lâche :

- Casse-toi, je dis, les sourcils froncés. Va te coucher un moment…

Il obéit rapidement et se glisse dans la couchette près d'Anna. Quand il tire le rideau, je croise les bras et me mets à ronchonner dans mon coin. Et voilà, c'est malin, j'ai maintenant mon humeur pour la journée !

Je regarde le soleil se lever lentement au-dessus des montagnes. Le bus est arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Berlin, encore une petite centaine de kilomètres mais le chauffeur avait besoin de se reposer. Moi par contre, je n'ai fermé l'œil une seconde.

Le bruit d'un rideau que l'on tire me fait tourner la tête et je vois Tom se glisser hors de sa couchette, ses dreads défaites pendant dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour… je dis avec un sourire. Il est très tôt encore…

Il me fait un sourire puis vient près de moi et, comme un gamin qui aurait encore besoin de dormir, il se cale contre moi. Je passe un bras dans son dos et il dit, la tête appuyée au-dessus de ma poitrine :

- Si tu me dis que tu as dormi un peu, ça ira…

Je ne réponds rien. Il se redresse alors et ajoute :

- Marie… Tu t'inquiète trop pour tout le monde… Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Georg hier soir… Laisse-le s'il n'a pas envie de parler de cette histoire. Il finira bien par la digérer un jour ou l'autre…

- Oui mais moi ça m'attriste de le savoir pas bien, je dis. Tu commence à me connaître Tom, tu sais comme je suis…

- Oui, justement. Tu veux trop en faire pour arranger la vie de tout le monde mais tu n'es pas Superman… Tu n'arriveras jamais à chasser toutes les angoisses des personnes que tu apprécie.

- Je sais… C'est un comble, je dis alors en souriant. C'est moi la « bonne sœur » du groupe et c'est toi qui me fait la morale… C'est le monde à l'envers…

Il sourit puis m'embrasse longuement sur la joue avant de se recaler contre moi. Pensive, je glisse ma main entre ses omoplates et caresse le dos musclé dans un état second. La présence de Tom m'aide à réfléchir ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il m'a fait des excuses publiques pour sa promesse brisée, l'ambiance est meilleure entre nous.

- Tom ?

- Mhm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Hein ?

Il se redresse alors un peu brusquement et je récupère mon bras.

- Pardon ? demande-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ? je répète en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin… C'est que… Tu es avec Bill et enfin… Je… bafouille-t-il soudain.

Je pince les lèvres puis hoche la tête :

- Ne t'en fait pas va, je le savais…

Je pose ma main sur sa joue puis l'attire à moi et il se réinstalle gauchement. Un silence passe puis il demande :

- Pourquoi cette question si tu connais la réponse ?

- Pour savoir si tu allais me l'avouer ou non…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à une fille, dit-il en se redressant. Et tu ne seras pas l'exception… Je ne pique pas les petites-amies de mon frère…

Je fais un maigre sourire puis un rideau se tire et Gustav pointe sa tête. Il descend de la couchette en bâillant et se frotte le visage. Il a l'air tout froissé et je dis :

- Tu pouvais rester couché encore, il n'est que huit heures…

Il me fait un sourire puis s'assoit en face de moi en s'étirant. Il serre la main de Tom puis entreprend de se réveiller doucement.

Bill, Anna et Georg n'émergent que bien plus tard. Le soleil est déjà haut quand David me demande d'aller les réveiller pour prendre un petit-déjeuner au frais avant de reprendre la route. Je me sens un peu coupable de les tirer des bras de Morphée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut respecter le planning et s'ils sont encore fatigués, ils retourneront se coucher après avoir mangé quelque chose.

**8888888888888**

- T'as fini ?

- Bientôt !

Enroulée dans une serviette de bain, je traque les derniers poils rebelles sur mes jambes à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, faisant enrager Bill qui tourne en rond comme un lion, voulant utiliser la salle de bains.

- Marie !

- Là, là, je dis en sortant de la salle de bains. Ca va…

Tenant ma serviette contre moi, je m'assieds sur une chaise et reprends mon épilage en grommelant.

- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas y aller au rasoir, grogne alors Bill en prenant ses affaires dans sa valise éventrée sur le lit.

Je lui tire la langue et il s'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Wouah ! Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Est-ce parce qu'on s'est retrouvé prit dans les embouteillages à neuf heures quand nous sommes entrés dans Berlin, ou stresse-t-il déjà pour ce soir ? Bah ! Après tout, il est comme ça quasiment tous les jours ces derniers temps, je ne m'inquiète plus.

Nous venons juste d'arriver à l'hôtel et, bien qu'épuisée, j'ai quand même eut le courage de prendre une douche. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons mais je dois tenir encore une heure. Rien qu'une heure pendant laquelle je dois veiller sur Bill et Tom qui doivent se rendre à une radio locale pour faire un petit show avant de rentrer à l'hôtel et pouvoir enfin de se préparer mentalement pour le concert du soir.

Bill sort de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'un jean noir. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à sa valise et le vois sortir un polo rayé. Je me racle la gorge :

- Non ? fait-il.

- Non, je dis. Si tu mets les colliers que tu as préparés, met plutôt le t-shirt avec le crâne doré, je dis en reprenant ma chasse.

- Tu crois ?

Il farfouille dans sa valise, la mettant sans dessus dessous et tire le t-shirt en question. Il l'enfile en deux temps trois mouvements puis s'en retourne dans la salle de bains, sa trousse de toilette dans la main. Opération maquillage et coiffure en route !

Un peu plus tard, alors que je m'habille, on frappe à la porte. J'enfile mon sweater puis vais ouvrir, Bill étant toujours dans la salle de bains :

- Ha Tom ! je fais. Entre.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demande-t-il tout en caressant Général qui lui a sauté dessus à peine j'ai ouvert la porte.

- Bill termine de se préparer, je dis. Dans la salle de bains…

Tom hoche la tête puis il rejoint son frère dans la petite pièce d'eau :

- Hallo Dir !

- 'llo… répond Bill, concentré.

Depuis le lit où je suis assise pour enfiler mes chaussures, j'écoute la conversation et ne vois que le bras gauche de Tom par la porte :

- C'est bientôt bon ? demande alors le guitariste.

- Ouais… Marie t'es prête ? dit alors Bill.

- Ca fait un moment, je dis avec un sourire. Je t'attends…

Tom se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Il quitte ensuite la salle de bains et s'approche de la fenêtre en disant :

- Berlin… La capitale… La tournée est bientôt finie, ajoute-t-il.

- Ouh là pas encore ! je m'exclame. Il reste encore sept dates !

- Oui mais ça passe vite, dit alors le dreadeux en se tournant face à moi, les bras croisés.

- Et puis, pourquoi tu pense à ça ? demande alors Bill en apparaissant, sa trousse à la main. Tu as quelqu'un à rejoindre ? Une nouvelle victime ?

- Bill ! je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Et alors ?

- Bah quoi ?

- On avait pas dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça ? je demande en me levant. C'est mesquin, Bill. Excuses-toi. Aller !

Le chanteur soupire alors puis il marmonne :

- Schuldi… (1)

- Là ! Bon aller, on y va ? On va finir par être à la bourre, je dis ensuite en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Les jumeaux se regardent puis me suivent. Général passe devant et, le temps que nous nous rendions jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il a déjà fait dix fois l'aller-retour en galopant et en sautillant comme un cabri, content d'aller se promener après une interminable nuit dans un bus étroit.

L'interview est relativement rapide. Le présentateur de la radio se contente de poser les questions auxquels tout le monde connaît la réponse, tant et si bien qu'en vingt minutes, l'émission est bouclée. Les jumeaux et moi-même nous retrouvons alors sur le trottoir du studio, mais le plus étonnant, sans aucune fan en chaleur !

- C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne, dit Bill en appuyant sur la visière de sa casquette.

- Ils sont tous au Vélodrome, je dis. Le concert est dans plusieurs heures mais si tu veux avoir une bonne place, il faut te lever tôt !

Bill fait une légère grimace puis nous regagnons l'hôtel en prenant notre temps. En chemin, Général « baptise » une douzaine de voitures et j'ai aisément le temps de lire les affiches sur les devantures de magasins que nous longeons.

Alors que nous traversons une route sur un passage clouté, une voiture qui arrive vite se met à zigzaguer. Je pile et tire Général à moi avant de crier :

- Les garçons ! Attention !

Les jumeaux se contournent de concert, et Tom est le premier à réagir. Il pousse son frère sur le trottoir et Bill trébuche contre le rebord. Il heurte violemment le poteau du feu tricolore avec son épaule gauche et je vois avec horreur la voiture heurter l'arrière d'une autre au beau milieu du carrefour. Je me rue ensuite sur les jumeaux et regarde Tom relever son frère en passant un bras sur sa nuque :

- Ne bougez pas les jeunes, dit un vieil homme en sortant un téléphone portable. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

- Non, ça ira, dit Bill. Marie, appelle le service de sécurité, qu'ils viennent nous chercher…

Je hoche vivement la tête et tire mon portable mais mes mains tremblent et je le lâche. Il tombe dans le caniveau, dans l'eau, et je lâche un bon vieux juron en français :

- Putain ! Mais que je suis gourde !

- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit alors le vieil homme en s'approchant. Je vais appeler une ambulance, vous avez peut-être l'épaule déboîtée, c'est dur un poteau de métal…

Énervée et choquée, je soupire et le vieil homme compose le numéro des pompiers. Je vois plusieurs personnes en faire autant un peu partout pendant que des gens sortent les blessés des deux voitures qui se sont emplafonnées.

- Chéri… je fais doucement en m'approchant de Bill. Tu as mal où ?

- A l'épaule gauche, répond Bill en grimaçant.

- Venez vous asseoir, dit le vieil homme, raccrochant son portable en voyant que d'autres personnes se chargent de prévenir les secours. Venez…

Tom entraîne alors Bill sur une borne de béton non loin, et le chanteur s'y assoit. Général se poste près de lui, en bon chien de garde, et soudain, une violente sirène résonne dans les rues. Deux camions de pompiers et deux voitures de police surgissent d'on ne sais où et encadrent aussitôt l'accident. L'instant d'après, Bill est assit à l'arrière d'une ambulance et un médecin panse son épaule qui s'était déboîtée :

- Interdiction formelle de bouger ce bras pendant une semaine, monsieur Kaulitz.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demande alors Bill.

- Ma fille est folle de Tokio Hotel, dit le médecin en souriant. Quand elle saura que vous avez été blessé, elle va me bassiner pour que je vous fasse envoyer je ne sais quoi encore.

Je hausse les sourcils puis regarde Tom qui dit fouille dans ses poches et dit :

- Donnez-lui ceci…

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Deux tickets pour le backstage du concert de ce soir, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Tom tu es incorrigible.

- Ben quoi ? C'est une façon comme une autre de dire merci non ?

Je soupire puis le médecin dit, un sourire en coin :

- La vie avec ces deux énergumènes ne doit pas être facile, mademoiselle…

- Ha ça !

- Energumènes… marmonne alors Bill. Je t'en… Aïe…

- Pardon, dit le médecin qui n'a pas du tout l'air désolé. Voilà, c'est terminé. Et ce soir, sur scène, évitez autant que possible de faire le singe, d'accord ?

Bill grogne quelque chose puis je l'aide à remettre son pull. Comme il s'appuie sur son frère pour se relever, un 4X4 noir s'arrête près de l'ambulance. Le garde du corps de Bill en sort et dit :

- Hé bien vous voilà bien arrangé ! Montez vite ! Il commence à y avoir foule.

Les jumeaux obéissent et je me tourne vers le médecin :

- Voici une liste des médicaments. Ce sont des anti-douleur, des anti-inflammatoires et des calmants.

- Des calmants ?

- Pour la nuit, dit le médecin. Forcez-le à en prendre un entier si vous voulez dormir une nuit complète durant la semaine à venir. Les antidouleur ne feront effet que la journée et empêcheront monsieur Kaulitz de souffrir au moindre geste. Mais la nuit, les calmants seront indispensables.

- Très bien, je fais en hochant la tête tout en lisant la courte liste. Merci docteur…

Nous nous serrons la main puis je monte dans le 4X4 après Général qui s'installe dans le vaste coffre. Je plie le papier et le fourre dans ma poche.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, je repère les pharmacies et, comme le 4X4 va pour entrer dans le souterrain de l'hôtel, je dis :

- Déposez-moi ici…

- Pourquoi ? demande Bill.

- J'ai des médicaments à aller chercher pour toi, je dis. Et pour moi aussi, je fais ensuite en faisant une grimace.

- Pour toi ? Mais… Aïe, Tom !

- On ne pose pas ce genre de questions à une fille, monsieur Kaulitz, dit alors le chauffeur avec un sourire. Cela ne se fait pas…

- Boarf ! fait alors Bill. Tu fais gaffe, Marie, ok ?

- Mais oui. Aller, je vous retrouve dans la chambre. A tout de suite.

Et je descends de la voiture avec Général. Je retourne alors sur nos pas, ayant repéré une pharmacie au croisement le plus proche et pénètre dans la boutique. Aussitôt, une odeur de médicaments, comme dans les hôpitaux, me traverse la tête et j'éternue.

- A vos souhaits !

- Merci, je fais en souriant à la femme en blouse blanche qui range des boîtes de médicaments sur les étagères.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, j'aurais besoin de tous ces médicaments… et d'une autre boîte particulière, pour moi.

- Je vois, dit la pharmacienne en souriant. Vous avez une marque préférée ?

- Non, je prends la marque générique. Je suis suivie en France mais ici il n'y a pas ma marque alors je prends ce qu'il y a.

- Vous avez quand même demandé l'avis…

- Oui, oui, je fais en hochant la tête. Pendant que j'y suis je vais refaire la boîte de secours du bus…

- Bus ?

Je regarde alors autour de moi puis je dis :

- Je suis Marie, la petite-amie du chanteur Bill Kaulitz, de Tokio Hotel…

- Oh vraiment ?

Je souris et ajoute :

- Mais je ne vous ai rien dit, d'accord ?

- Comptez sur moi. Tenez, voici votre boîte… Je vais chercher les autres médicaments, attendez-moi ici.

- Oui, merci.

Elle prend ma liste et disparaît derrière un mur. J'entends ensuite ouvrir et fermer maints tiroirs puis elle revient avec plusieurs boîtes dans les bras. Elle les pose sur le comptoir puis refait la liste en les posant devant elle :

- Voilà, fait-elle alors. Tout y est. Quand vous n'aurez plus l'utilité de ces médicaments, ramenez-les dans une pharmacie, peu importe laquelle.

- C'est toujours ce que je fais, je dis en hochant la tête. A Hamburg, j'ai vidé ma boîte de premiers soins, le pharmacien en bas de chez moi était content !

- Vous êtes de Hamburg ?

- Bah je vis avec les membres du groupe, je dis en haussant les épaules. Bien, passons à la suite, je fais ensuite. Une trousse de premiers soins, complète si vous avez… s'il vous plait.

Elle sourit et se retourne, prends une boîte en métal derrière elle et la pose sur les boîtes destinées à Bill. Je prends ma boîte et la glisse dans mon sac à main avant de sortir ma carte bleue en disant :

- Heureusement que c'est remboursé, ça coûte cher…

Elle a un petit rire puis je paie tout ce bazar et elle me met tout dans un sac. Je lui souhaite ensuite une bonne fin de journée et je rentre à l'hôtel.

Alors que je marche sur le trottoir, on m'interpelle :

- Ha vous voilà !

- Hein ?

Je me retourne pour voir s'avancer vers moi une femme que je connais mais uniquement de vue :

- Vous êtes ? je demande.

- Je suis le garde du corps de mademoiselle Midlow…

- Et ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Elle m'a envoyé vous chercher, simplement…

- Ha ? Bah rentrez, vous voyez, j'arrive à l'hôtel.

Nous sommes en effet à une dizaine de mètres de l'hôtel et j'ajoute :

- Aller, je ne crains rien, j'ai mon chien.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez….

- Merci quand même.

Elle me fait un signe de tête puis s'en va et je regagne l'hôtel en assurant mieux ma main sur la courte laisse de Général.

Quand j'entre dans le hall de l'hôtel, je vois aussitôt Anna qui m'attend au bar, sirotant un jus d'orange :

- C'est moi, je dis en posant mon sachet sur le bar et en prenant place sur un des hauts tabourets. Comment ça va ?

Nous nous faisons la bise et elle dit, souriante :

- Oui, je vais bien. Mais tu devrais faire monter ça à Bill, il casse la tête de Tom depuis que tu es partie à la pharmacie.

Je souris puis la laisse et monte fissa dans notre chambre :

- Voilà le doc ! je dis en entrant.

- Ha enfin ! dit Bill. Tu en as mit du temps !

- Oh dis ! Tu te calme ?

- J'ai mal…

- Ouais ben zen, je dis en posant mon manteau sur le lit où est installé Bill, calé sur la hanche droite, face à Tom qui semble bien soulagé de me voir enfin :

- Je ne t'attendais plus, dit-il comme je vais à la salle de bains chercher de l'eau.

- Ha bah merci ! dit Bill.

Tom lui tire la langue et je dis en souriant :

- Oh les gamins, c'est fini ?

Bill se met alors à ronchonner puis je reviens dans la chambre avec le verre d'eau et mon sachet de médicaments :

- Aller, tu va prendre ces médocs, ça va t'assommer une heure ou deux et on aura la paix, je dis. Heureusement que tu n'es jamais malade parce que bonjour ! La vie doit être infernale…

Je vois Tom se gratter le nez et détourner la tête, et je souris. Je déballe ensuite les médicaments et regarde l'ordonnance.

- Tiens, prends ça maintenant, je dis en donnant à Bill une plaquette contenant des gélules roses et bleues. Deux tout de suite et deux demain.

- Et pour ce soir ? demande Tom. Il pourra chanter ?

- Oui, il gardera son écharpe, je la lui serrerais bien, et ma foi, il ne chantera que d'une main. Pas le choix. Aller, prends ça, je dis ensuite à Bill.

Il ronchonne puis avale les deux gélules avec un grand coup d'eau. J'installe ensuite un coussin dans son dos et l'embrasse doucement en disant :

- On te laisse tranquille…

- Mouais… Vous allez où ?

- Dans ma chambre, dit Tom.

Je hausse les épaules brièvement puis nous quittons la chambre après que j'ai tiré les rideaux. J'aimerais bien qu'il s'endorme… Comme ça, ce soir il sera en forme et avec les anti-douleurs, il n'aura pas mal à son bras…

- Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? je demande à Tom comme nous nous y dirigeons.

- Je voudrais te parler…

- Allons bon. Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Tout de suite… Mais non, je voulais te parler de ce matin, dans le bus…

- Ha… Ok.

Je pince les lèvres. Tom qui veut me parle en privé c'est pas banal. Je le suis cependant. C'est moi qui ai engagé la conversation sur ce sujet ce matin, s'il veut des explications ou m'en donner, il a le droit.

- Hé ben, quel foutoir !

- Merci, c'est dur à entretenir, tu sais…

- Gros malin… On est là depuis quatre heures et tu as déjà réussi à mettre un tel bazar ? Comment tu t'y prends ? je demande en regardant les valises éventrées autour du lit.

Il hausse les épaules puis vire une valise d'une chaise et je m'y assieds. Il prend place sur le lit encore tiré puis dit :

- Marie, je suis sérieux sur ce coup-là. Ce matin, quand tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais, j'ai pas répondu parce que tu m'as prit au dépourvu…

- C'est la meilleure façon d'avoir une réponse sincère, je dis en passant une jambe sur l'autre.

- Je sais, mais ça m'a fait bizarre que tu me demande ça…

Je baisse alors les yeux :

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

- Pour savoir, je réponds. J'aime Bill plus que tout Tom, mais si toi tu m'aime et que je l'ignore, tu souffre pour rien.

- Mais si tu le sais, tu va te comporter différemment avec moi et Bill va en pâtir.

- C'est la vérité ?

- De ?

Il rougit soudain et détourne la tête en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. J'en fait autant puis demande :

- Tom, j'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi…

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, dit-il. Je ne suis pas un fouteur de merde Marie… J'ai suffisamment à faire avec ma propre vie pour ne pas aller pourrir celle de mon frère.

Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne répondrais pas.

- Tom…

- N'insiste pas. Tu as failli m'avoir ce matin mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Marie, je n'ai aucune envie que la relation que j'ai avec toi ne change. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand je veux, sans provoquer la jalousie de Bill. Si jamais il apprenait que, imaginons que ce soit le cas, que j'ai d'autres sentiments pour toi que ceux de l'amitié, il me tuerait… Et pas au figuré. Bill est atrocement possessif, il est capable de s'énerver et de blesser quiconque s'approche trop près de sa copine du moment. Il n'en a pas l'air avec ses petits airs de ne pas y toucher mais quand il s'énerve ça peut être violent… Ne me monte pas contre mon frère, Marie, je t'en supplie.

Je baisse les yeux, surprise. L'amour qu'il y a entre ses deux-là est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel autre. Les lèvres pincées, je me lève et vais vers la fenêtre. De là, on a une belle vue sur Berlin centre et je croise les bras. Je me retourne alors :

- Comme tu voudras, Tom. Mais saches que si _ça_ te pèse trop, tu peux venir m'en parler quand tu veux. Jamais je ne le dirais à qui que ce soit, même sous la torture.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller jusque là, dit le dreadeux en se levant du lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Je veux juste continuer comme avant, à ne pas avoir à donner de raison pour avoir un câlin ni rien. Tu crois que ça sera encore possible ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela en serait autrement…

Je souris alors largement puis il s'approche et nous nous enlaçons fortement. Il recule rapidement en disant :

- Cette discussion n'a jamais eut lieu, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il sourit. Je le sens soudain plus détendu et il demande :

- Tu va réussir à dormir cette nuit ?

- Heu ?

- Avec Bill… Son épaule était déboîtée, ça fait très mal ce genre de blessure…

- Il a des médicaments pour dormir, je dis en m'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Et puis de toutes façons, je ne suis pas à trois heures de sommeil près.

Il me fait une grimace puis je regarde ma montre et dis :

- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Bill. J'espère qu'il s'est endormi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Les cachets sont forts, ils vont l'assommer. S'il dort, il sera en meilleure forme ce soir pour le concert.

- Le concert… Comment faire pour les fans ?

- Les fans ?

- Ben oui, elles vont toutes vouloir approcher Bill mais avec son épaule…

- Général les tiendra à distance, je dis. Je ne peux pas faire un caprice et l'interdire de signer des autographes, et je ne peux pas venir avec vous…

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu viens bien avec nous, enfin tu es derrière…

- Ce soir, Anna et moi allons au cinéma, je dis en souriant. Pendant que vous serez sur scène, nous regarderons un film, confortablement assises dans le silence.

- Hé bé ! On ne se refuse rien ! dit-il en souriant.

- J'ai envie de profiter un peu de Berlin, je dis. On rentrera certainement très tard, bien après la fin du concert. Evidemment, je n'avais absolument pas prévu que Bill se blesserait ce matin. Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop grave, une semaine de repos et c'est bon, mais c'est sur que ça me contrarie quand même.

- Je ne sais pas si Bill sera d'accord pour que tu ailles au cinéma ce soir, dit alors Tom. Il voudra sans doute t'avoir près de lui quand il quittera la scène… Quand mon frère est malade, il est insupportable, dit-il ensuite. Et mieux vaut réagir tout de suite sinon, ça va pas aller.

- Hé dit, c'est pas un mec qui va me donner des ordres, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Petit-ami ou pas, si j'ai envie de sortir avec ma meilleure amie ce soir, j'irais, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ca m'est égal qu'il me fasse la tête ensuite.

- Tu prends des risques… Mais j'aime ça !

- Hein ?

- J'adore quand quelqu'un tient tête à mon frère ! dit Tom avec un large sourire. Moi je n'y arrive pas toujours, je finis toujours pas céder et après il jubile et moi je me tais.

- Ha bon ? C'est ainsi entre vous ? Comme tu es né le premier, je pensais que tu étais « le chef »…

- Pas toujours malheureusement, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Enfin bref ! Dis, tu voulais pas aller voir Bill ?

- Si, j'y vais, je dis. Tu reste là ?

- Oui, je vais me reposer un peu, j'ai du mal à aligner mes idées…

- Ok. Je vais aller voir Anna alors, elle doit être encore en bas. A tout à l'heure.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue puis je quitte la chambre, Général sur les talons. Je gagne celle que je partage avec Bill et ouvre à demi la porte. Tout est silencieux, la lampe de chevet n'est pas allumée et à sa respiration lente, je conclus que mon chanteur s'est endormi. Tant mieux. Je referme la porte et descends au bar de l'hôtel.

- Coucou toi !

Anna me sourit et je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle plie son magazine puis dit :

- Alors ? Comment vont les twins ?

- Bill roupille et Tom se repose, je dis. Et Georg et Gustav, ils sont où ?

- Gustav est passé il y a un quart d'heure signaler qu'il allait rendre visite à de la famille en ville et Georg, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il ne parle pas trop ces derniers temps…

- Même à toi ?

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Bah comme tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée de lui, je sais pas, il pourrait te confier des choses, te parler…

- Nan, dit Anna en haussant les épaules. Rien du tout. Il me répond quand je lui pose une question mais autrement, il est aussi bavard qu'une pierre tombale.

- Tu dors dans sa chambre ce soir ?

- Hein ? Heu, non, j'ai ma chambre… Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour savoir…

- Et puis, on va sûrement rentrer très tard, si le film commence à vingt heures et dure deux heures, on sort du ciné à vingt-deux heures, le temps qu'on aille manger un morceau il sera vingt-trois heures et… bref ! Ils seront couchés depuis longtemps, tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Certainement, je dis. Alors, tu m'emmène voir quoi ? Surprise ?

- Oui !

Je souris puis nous commandons deux cafés. Dans une heure il sera l'heure de déjeuner et vers quinze heures, le groupe gagnera le stade Vélodrome pour une ultime répétition avant le concert de ce soir.

- Bill souffre ? demande Anna en prenant sa tasse de café qu'un serveur vient juste de nous apporter.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il grogne parce qu'il n'aime pas être dans cet état mais avec les médicaments, il ne doit pas avoir si mal que ça, je réponds en prenant moi aussi ma tasse de café. Et puis tu sais, je ne marche pas comme ça moi. Il aura beau râler et grogner, je ne serais pas pour autant à ses pieds.

Anna pouffe alors doucement puis elle dit :

- Demain je dois aller voir un médecin… pour le bébé… Tu m'accompagnerais pas, par hasard ?

- Visite obligatoire ? je demande.

- Oui et non, en fait, je dois renouveler un médicament et comme la visite du troisième mois est dans deux semaines, on a regroupé les deux rendez-vous pendant que je suis à Berlin.

- Un médicament ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, non, rassures-toi, dit la rousse en souriant, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'est juste un petit comprimé que je dois prendre tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher… Ca m'aide à me détendre.

- Tu prends ce genre de chose, toi ?

- Je suis hyperactive, Marie, dit-elle alors. Il me faut quelque chose pour me calmer et me détendre sinon je ne dors pas de la nuit.

- Je l'ignorais…

Elle fait un mouvement de tête puis vide sa tasse et dit :

- Tu vas laisser Général aux garçons ce soir ?

- Oui, je vais le confier à Bill… J'aimerais autant que personne ne s'approche de lui pendant qu'il a son épaule abîmée…

- Normal, dit Anna avec un haussement d'épaules. Oh dis ! Tu sais quoi ?

Je sursaute à son soudain éclat de voix puis secoue vivement la tête :

- Puisqu'on a parlé de Georg… Hier soir, quand tu l'as envoyé se coucher, on a discuté un moment…

- Je vous ai pas entendus… je dis en haussant un sourcil.

- On parlait à voix basse et avec le rideau tiré… bref ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a sortit…

- Nan…

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas me voir entre les fans et eux lors des autographes !

- Allons bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Lui…

Elle montre son ventre de son index et je dis :

- Il prendrait pas son rôle de « tuteur » un peu trop à cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas, on en a pas parlé, mais il s'inquiète pour moi, je le vois bien…

- Tout le monde l'a vu, je dis. Il refuse de m'adresser la parole mais quand je sais quelque chose qui te concerne, il sait où me trouver le chameau !

Je vois alors Anna sourire et je croise les bras. Un silence passe puis elle dit :

- Ca te froisse tant que ça qu'il ne te parle plus ?

- A ton avis ? Anna, j'ai faillit sortir avec lui… Je pensais que… Nan laisse tomber.

- Que quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Ca m'énerve qu'il ne me parle plus, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas prit son parti le soir où nous avons été malmenées par cette brute de Martin, je dis, bougonne.

- Ca va lui passer, dit Anna en posant une main sur mon bras. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer le fait que son passé, un passé auquel il ne voulait plus avoir à faire, a ressurgi sans crier gare… Georg a laissé tomber son côté voyou depuis de nombreuses années… Il était une petite racaille avant de rencontrer Tom et Bill, tu sais…

Je hausse les sourcils :

- Ca m'est égal, tu sais. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me reparle à nouveau. Ca m'agace de savoir qu'il me fait la tête et j'en ai fermé l'œil cette nuit…

Je vois alors Anna lever la tête et soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Georg, debout derrière moi, un air ennuyé plaqué sur le visage :

- Tu étais là, je dis alors, gênée.

- Anna, tu nous laisse ? demande-t-il en regardant la rousse.

Celle-ci hoche la tête puis se lève. Elle pose une main sur la sienne puis s'éloigne en emmenant Général avec elle. Je reste alors seule avec Georg, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit…

* * *

See ya !!

A bientôt :p


	25. Chapter 24 Retour à la normale 1

Et voilà, après quelques semaines (mois ?), je vous met trois chapitre d'un coup, et pas de petits chapitres :P

Bonne lecture (je ne m'attarde pas trop, je poste depuis le boulot )

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Retour à la normale… ou presque # 1**

14 mai… Köln… Dernière date du 483 Tour…

Je suis épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Nous avons passé la journée à signer des autographes, à répondre à des questions de journalistes pas toujours discrets, l'un d'eux m'a même demandé si je comptais avoir un enfant prochainement et Bill a faillit coller son poing sur le nez de ce crétin avant même que je n'ai compris la question.

- Mademoiselle, la vie avec quatre garçons ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, devez-vous faire la police ?

Je cligne des yeux. Mince j'étais dans la lune… Je m'empresse alors de répondre :

- Non, je dis. Et puis je ne suis pas avec eux pour cela. Ils sont grands, ils savent jusqu'où ils peuvent aller et qu'elle est la limite à ne pas franchir.

- Est-ce qu'ils vous cherchent parfois ?

- Ben non… Je ne vois pas ce que ce genre de question fait dans cette interview, je dis ensuite. Je ne suis pas leur « nounou »…

- Non, bien évidemment, dit le journaliste en baissant les yeux, comme gêné. Et en ce qui concerne votre relation avec Bill Kaulitz… Vous pouvez nous en parler ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bill qui est assit juste à côté de moi et il hausse les épaules :

- Il n'aime pas que j'en parle, mais si vos questions respectent notre vie privée alors…

- Je le pense… Donc ! Cela fait quoi, huit mois que vous êtes ensembles ?

- Non, cela va bientôt faire un an à présent, dit Bill.

Je fronce les sourcils. Déjà ? Un an ? Soudain, une chose me frappe ! Un an ! Cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai rencontré Tokio Hotel en vrai pour la première fois… C'était en janvier l'année passée… Après, en mai, j'ai déménagé, et janvier de cette année, Bill m'a « trahi »… Mon Dieu… Un an ! Que le temps passe vite !

M'empressant de répondre aux questions du journaliste, j'expédie l'interview, et Bill ne manque pas de me poser des questions une fois que nous avons quitté le plateau :

- Bill, je dis en lui prenant les mains. Tu te rends compte que cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi ? Une année… Et nous n'avons même pas fêté ça…

Il fronce les sourcils puis son visage affiche la surprise et il dit :

- Un an ? Tu es sûre ?

- J'ai gagné mon concours en janvier de l'année passée… Nous sommes en mai, Bill. Oh mon Dieu, tu te rends compte ? Un an… Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer…

- Moi non plus, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je lance alors mes bras autour de son cou et il noue ses mains sur mes reins. Il m'embrasse longuement puis recule et dit :

- Ce soir, après le concert, on se sauve discrètement tous les deux…

- Hou… Une petite escapade interdite… je ronronne avec un sourire en coin. J'aime ça…

Je l'embrasse en retour puis il me serre contre lui et dis :

- Ce soir, pas question de rentrer à l'hôtel…

- Ha ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Je fais un sourire malicieux et il m'embrasse à nouveau avant que je ne me mette dos à lui. Il passe ses bras sur ma taille et m'embrasse dans le cou en disant :

- Ce soir, tu es toute à moi…

Je mets deux secondes à réaliser qu'il a dit cette phrase dans un français parfait, mais le temps que je réagisse, Anna surgit dans les coulisses et nous entraîne aussitôt dans la loge pour passer par le démaquillage.

Pendant qu'une coiffeuse remet mes cheveux en place, je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs, je lorgne par delà le miroir sur le ventre légèrement rebondit d'Anna.

- Tu grossis à vue d'œil, je dis en souriant. Combien ?

- Trois mois et des poussières… dit Anna en souriant. Et puis ça ne voit pas tant que ça…

- Non mais tu as prit du poids, je dis en pivotant sur la chaise une fois que la coiffeuse s'est éloignée. Tu as de bonnes joues maintenant, fais gaffe à pas trop grossir, tu va plus pouvoir t'en débarrasser après.

Elle sourit à nouveau puis se lève. J'en fais autant et nous quittons la loge. Dans le couloir, Bill nous attend. Il s'est changé et, avec sa casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux, il est méconnaissable. Je lui souris et il passe son bras sur mes épaules en disant :

- Anna, je vais te confier un secret…

- Ha ? fait la rousse en le regardant, un sourcil haussé. Tu as tué qui ?

- Anna… je soupire.

Bill émet un drôle de bruit nasal entre le gloussement et le rire proprement dit puis il reprend :

- Non… Sérieusement. Anna, en janvier, ça a fait un an que Marie et moi sommes ensembles… On n'a pas fêté ça…

- Un an ? Déjà ? Seigneur, que ça passe vite…

Il hoche la tête et ajoute :

- Ce soir, après le concert, nous allons nous sauver discrètement et aller passer le reste de la nuit ailleurs. Tu as pour mission d'occuper les gardes du corps et les copains pour ne pas qu'on se fasse pourchasser et rapatrier à l'hôtel, d'accord ?

- Mouais… Je dois pouvoir m'en sortir. Mais comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Fausser compagnie à tes gardes du corps est mission impossible, tu le sais bien…

- Les gardes du corps ne dorment pas avec nous, je dis alors, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Les lèvres d'Anne forment alors un « O » silencieux puis elle sourit et dit :

- On va passer une bonne petite soirée interdite, alors… Vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez pas dérangés. Tu laisse Général, je suppose…

- Oui, je te le confie, mais on prendra nos paralyseurs.

- Il vaut mieux… Mais vous êtes prudents, je le sais, donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Envoyez-moi un texto si vous décidez de ne pas rentrer à l'hôtel cette nuit, d'accord ?

Je souris. J'ai parfaitement compris à quoi elle faisait allusion et, ma foi, si cela doit avoir lieu ce soir, alors… soyons fous !

Je rigole intérieurement puis le portable d'Anna se met à sonner. Quand elle raccroche, elle nous annonce qu'une voiture nous attend pour nous reconduire à l'hôtel.

- Vous avez une heure de battement, dit David en consultant le planning.

- Laisse-nous souffler, dit Bill. S'il te plait, on vient juste d'arriver…

Mais David a déjà tourné les talons. Je soupire profondément et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil du salon de l'hôtel :

- J'en ai ras le melon aujourd'hui, on a pas une minute pour se changer les idées…

- C'est la dernière date, dit Georg. Après, deux mois de vacances…

Je hausse les sourcils. Ouais, deux mois… Juin et juillet sous le soleil d'une quelconque île ou ville en bord de mer, le rêve…

- Deux mois pour vous, je dis. Moi non…

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? demande alors Bill en me regardant de travers. Tu nous as fait le coup à Noël, il est hors de question que tu nous lâche cet été…

Je serre les mâchoires puis détourne la tête. Je le sens alors s'approcher et il pose une main sur mon épaule en disant :

- Dès la fin du mois, nous allons quitter l'Allemagne pour prendre deux mois de vacances bien méritées et j'ai bien l'intention de t'emmener avec nous, Marie.

Comme je m'obstine à ne pas répondre, il dit :

- Cet hiver, tu as voulu rentrer chez toi pendant deux semaines, soit ! Mais pas deux mois entiers, Marie, c'est pas possible pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas tenir sans te voir pendant deux mois…

- Et si j'avais quelque chose de plus important que des vacances ? je demande alors. L'été dernier, vous n'êtes pas partis, nous avons navigué entre Hamburg et les quatre coins de l'Allemagne, non pour le travail, je l'accorde mais…

- Et je ne vois pas le rapport, me coupe Bill en croisant les bras.

- C'est vrai, dit alors Anna.

Je la fusille du regard, la remerciant de son soutient, et elle ajoute :

- Si tu ne veux pas partir en vacances avec Bill et Tom, dis-le clairement mais ne cherche pas des excuses… Tu as passé l'âge quand même…

- Merci de me soutenir, toi ! je siffle en français.

Elle hausse les épaules puis ajoute :

- Plaignez-vous pas, vous partez. Moi je suis obligée de rester ici, je n'ai pas de vacances avant le mois de septembre…

- Et après tu seras en congé maternité, je dis en passant une jambe sur l'autre. Tu va prendre combien ?

- Le minimum c'est trois ans, dit la rousse. Le temps que le gamin soit en âge d'aller à la garderie une journée complète… à défaut de trouver une nounou.

Elle croise alors les bras puis soudain David jaillit derrière Gustav qui sursaute :

- Au boulot les jeunes ! dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. Les filles, j'ai du travail pour vous.

- Allons bon, je soupire.

- Oh quel enthousiasme…

- J'en ai un peu marre de crapahuter de partout depuis huit heures ce matin, je grogne alors. J'en ai plein les pattes pour tout dire. Je ne suis pas censée faire ce type de boulot…

- Continue de grogner, dit David.

- Je vais me gêner !

- Oh tous les deux ! dit alors Anna. C'est la nouvelle lune ou quoi ? Marie, je t'en prie…

- C'est pas moi qui ai commencé…

Je soupire alors puis me lève et me dirige vers l'ascenseur :

- Bah tu va où ? me fait-on.

Je me retourne et vois Georg :

- Je suis fatiguée, je dis en reprenant mon chemin. Si je ne fais pas un break d'au moins une heure, vous aller avoir droit à la soupe à la grimace toute la journée…

Un silence tombe alors et j'appelle l'ascenseur. J'y monte quand les portes s'ouvrent et, au moment où elles se referment, Tom s'engouffre dans la cabine. Je le regarde, surprise, puis soupire et il dit :

- Est-ce que cette jeune demoiselle me permet de lui tenir compagnie ?

Je le regarde, étonnée, puis je pouffe et dis :

- Bien sûr… N'importe qui du moment que ce n'est pas David.

- Tu as une dent contre lui aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je suis fatiguée de marcher c'est tout… J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau ces derniers jours, je sais pas pourquoi… Demande à Bill, je crise pour un rien.

- Tu es fatiguée et tu n'as pas l'habitude de tant de choses à la suite, dit Tom en posant une main sur mon bras. Nous oui, on enchaîne les activités à la vitesse du son et on n'y fait plus attention… C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était plutôt tranquille pour toi, tu allais et venait entre chez toi et le studio, tu partais en ville avec Anna, etc… Mais là c'est dur, c'est sur. David stresse tout le monde…

Je fais un petit sourire puis l'ascenseur arrive à destination et ses portes s'ouvrent. Je sors dans le couloir et regarde Tom :

- Tu viens ? je demande.

- Je ne suis pas un bon compagnon pour la sieste, dit-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas mon truc… Et puis on a plein de choses à faire…

Je fais la moue puis les portes de l'ascenseur commencent à se refermer. Tom les bloque alors et il sort sur le palier en disant :

- Mais après tout, une sieste ne fait de mal à personne…

Je hausse un sourcil, étonnée, et je dis :

- Tu as envie de faire enrager David ?

- Ouais !

- Crapule ! je fais en retour.

- Et fier de l'être !

Je rigole doucement puis je me dirige vers ma chambre. Tom me suit et je l'invite d'un signe de tête. Je prends soins de placer le panneau « Ne pas déranger » sur la poignée et soupire en défaisant mon gilet que j'ai noué comme un cache-cœur :

- Vivement les vacances, je dis en le jetant sur le lit tiré.

- A qui le dis-tu ! fait-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

- Tu prends tes aises ? je demande avec un sourire. Heureusement que tu es le frère de Bill, sinon il viendrait te massacrer.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie de passer une heure paresseuse avec toi ?

Je souris puis je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur le flanc et il s'installe dans le creux de ma hanche en disant :

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que je me permets autant de familiarités, même en public. Même avec mes petites-amies je ne suis pas aussi intime.

- Un peu plus qu'avec moi quand même, je dis. Mais moi j'aime bien te serrer dans mes bras. C'est pas comme Bill. Il n'est pas très câlin lui…

- Jamais, dit Tom. C'est pas son truc, même avec moi. Il ne dit pas non pour passer un moment avec moi, genre devant la télé, mais c'est tout. Même avec maman il n'est pas comme ça…

- Maman, je dis. Ca me fait drôle de t'entendre dire ce mot… Bill dit toujours « ma mère »…

- Moi aussi normalement, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit maman là…

Il hausse une épaule puis je cale mon bras sous ma tête et soupire. Tom se tourne sur le dos, sa nuque calée dans le creux de ma taille, et je me dis alors que la relation que j'ai avec lui et vraiment étrange. On est intimes au point de passer parfois une heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne trouve à redire, même pas Bill qui devrait normalement crever de jalousie. Même dans les magazines, je n'ai rien trouvé sur cette intimité qu'il y a entre nous. Personne ne nous blâme, ne _me_ blâme parce que je m'entends presque mieux avec Tom qu'avec Bill.

- Dis… je fais.

- Mhm ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus très discrets quand il s'agit de passer un moment ensembles. Evidemment, il n'y a rien d'illégal mais les journalistes, qui normalement, ont toujours à cœur de pourrir la vie des stars en lançant des rumeurs, ne nous ont pas encore cuisinés… Je sors avec ton frère depuis plus d'un an maintenant mais je passe presque autant de temps avec lui qu'avec toi et personne ne nous en a fait la remarque encore…

Je le sens alors réfléchir puis il dit :

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis… Je me souviens qu'avant, dès que l'un de nous faisait une chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, hop toute une cascade de fausses rumeurs nous tombait dessus, mais là rien… Peut-être que les gens se doutent bien que tu es fidèle à Bill…

- Je ne sais pas, je fais en haussant les épaules. Les journalistes sont toujours à la recherche de la petite chose croustillante autour de laquelle ils vont pouvoir monter tout un bateau et pourrir la vie des stars…

Il fait une moue puis je soupire et soudain, il se déplace vers moi. Il vient se caler sous mon bras libre, dos à moi, et je passe mon bras sur sa taille. Il croise alors ses doigts aux miens et dis :

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais ?

- Mhm ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'aide à ne plus penser à ma mère trop souvent et, je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais depuis que tu sors avec mon frère, je n'ai pas eut tant de petites-amies que ça… A peine une vingtaine en un an. C'est un record pour moi.

Je pouffe alors puis me mets à rire. Il se met à rire à son tour puis on se calme doucement et le silence retombe. Bientôt je me sens somnoler puis mes yeux se voilent et je sombre dans le noir.

Quand je me réveille, Tom n'est plus près de moi et je me redresse sur un coude. La chambre est vide mais la porte de la salle de bains et fermée alors qu'elle était ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés. Je regarde ma montre, il est quatorze heures. Le déjeuné est passé et je ne pensais pas m'endormir aussi longtemps.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre alors et Tom apparaît. Il me regarde, sourit puis étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de dire :

- Une bonne sieste ça permet de recharger les batteries !

Je souris puis m'assieds et me frotte le visage en disant :

- Personne n'est venu ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas le sommeil très lourd, tu sais… Bon ! fait-il ensuite. Il est quatorze heures, on y va ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller au Vélodrome à quinze heures…

Je hoche la tête puis nous quittons la chambre discrètement :

- Ha bah vous voilà ! s'exclame Bill en nous voyant entrer dans le salon de l'hôtel. Où vous étiez passés ? Tu me fais pas d'infidélités toi, j'espère ? me dit-il ensuite.

- Roh, tout de suite ! je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Sache, môssieur, que je suis aller faire une sieste dans ma chambre et que j'ai croisé Tom en en sortant il y a cinq minutes.

- Et toi t'étais où ? demande Anna en regardant Tom.

- Sieste crapuleuse… dit-il sur un ton gourmand.

Je pouffe alors et me retourne pour cacher mon fou rire. Bill pose une main sur la mienne puis je dis :

- Excusez-moi…

Tom me tire alors la langue et je repars de plus belle dans un fou rire qui me coupe les jambes, m'obligeant à m'appuyer sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Bill :

- Hé bah mais calme-toi, fait-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je suis désolée… je hoquète. C'est plus fort que moi, ça me fait penser à un truc que j'ai vu à la télé tout à l'heure… pardon Tom, c'est pas à cause de toi… Mais de la façon dont tu as dit ça… Désolée…

Je souffle alors longuement pour me calmer et Bill m'entraîne sur ses genoux en m'entourant la taille de ses bras :

- Hé bé, ça c'est du fou rire, fait-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me racle la gorge puis passe mes doigts sous mes yeux pour éviter les « yeux de panda » et je m'appuie contre l'épaule de Bill en soupirant. Il me serre un peu plus et Anna dit :

- Bref ! Après cet intermède, les gars, je dois vous dire que David m'a chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'au Vélodrome. Il vous y retrouvera.

- Ha ? fait Georg. Et pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que, dit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me redresse légèrement et regarde Bill. Il hausse les sourcils et je dis :

- On y va toutes les deux, Anna, si tu veux…

- Non, toi tu as autre chose à faire !

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Mais non, je n'ai rien à faire…

- Si, une fois que j'ai accompagné les mecs au Vélodrome, je reviens ici, je t'embarque et on va faire du lèche-vitrines…

- Allons bon ! Et tu viens de décider ça ? je fais, surprise. Et moi qui voulais assister à la dernière répétition…

- Viens avec nous, dit Bill en secouant ma cuisse de sa main. Tu viens avec nous, tu assiste à une partie de la répétition puis Anna et toi, vous allez en ville jusqu'au concert.

- Mouais…

- C'était pas prévu, dit Anna.

- Ca me gonfle ça, je dis alors en fronçant les sourcils. Avec toi, il faut que tout soit toujours prévu… T'es terrible quand même…

Anna ne répond pas mais je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Bill dit alors :

- On n'a pas le temps pour le crêpage de chignon, les nanas. Aller, on y va.

Je me lève alors et bougonne quelque chose en croisant les bras. Bill jette son bras sur mes épaules et m'enlace en disant :

- T'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, toi… Mais ça va changer… susurre-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

Son souffle me chatouille et je glousse doucement en souriant :

- Voilà qui est mieux ! dit-il alors. Une fille doit toujours sourire !

- Elle est beaucoup plus jolie ainsi ! enchaîne Tom. Parole de connaisseur !

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée puis je pouffe contre le torse de Bill. Tom me tape alors sur l'épaule puis s'éloigne et nous le suivons.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le stade Vélodrome de Köln, et je me tords le cou pour en voir le plafond. Le matériel des garçons est déjà tout installé, les lumières et la scène sont en cours de boulonnage, c'est un chantier immense.

- C'est gigantesque, je souffle comme Bill grimpe déjà sur la scène, aussi agile qu'un cabri. Hé bah ! Regarde-le, je dis alors à Anna. Il est déjà sur la scène. C'est son élément, comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Hé oui. Bon on va se poser quelque part ? J'ai mal au dos…

Je cherche alors un siège et avise des caisses à outils fermées. Nous nous y installons et je regarde Bill s'affairer. Il nous a complètement oubliées, il est dans son monde maintenant et on pourrait très bien nous faire disparaître qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte sur le moment. Enfin… Je soupire. J'ai réussit à le garder un an près de moi, c'est un record pour moi. Pour lui non puisqu'il est déjà resté deux ans avec une fille, mais je m'estime fière de moi. J'espère grandement que ma relation avec lui va continuer dans ce sens encore longtemps… et que celle que j'ai avec Tom, et qui est si spéciale, restera telle quelle aussi.

- Aller les gars, plus que quelques minutes !

David passa en coup de vent entre nous. Depuis six heures du soir il allait et venait ici et là. A croire qu'il n'était pas l'un des producteurs du groupe mais qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui travaillent dans l'ombre.

Après le passage de David, je me tourne vers Bill qui « subit » les derniers coups de pinceau de la maquilleuse. Il bougonne et grommelle mais pas contre la maquilleuse. Il stresse et c'est normal.

Une fois la femme partie, je m'approche de mon chanteur et pose mes mains sur ses épaules :

- Tu es tout noué, je dis. Détends-toi…

Il grogne quelque chose puis se lève. Je passe un bras sur ses reins et nous nous approchons de l'escalier qui permet d'accéder à la scène. Pour le moment, celle-ci est plongée dans le noir, mais dans la salle, des centaines de milliers de filles, principalement, hurlent et pleurent en brandissant des pancartes fait maison. Je souris en lisant les innombrables messages d'amour, dans toutes les langues européennes, puis je me tourne vers Bill qui joue avec son micro. Derrière lui, Tom tortille une dreads qui a eut le malheur de tomber sur son épaule, et juste à côté de lui, Georg et Gustav patientent en discutant.

- Où est Anna ? je demande alors en regardant autour de moi.

- Sais pas… marmonne Bill.

- Déstresse, je dis alors en enserrant ses mains dans les miennes. C'est la dernière date et dans deux semaines, à vous les cocotiers !

- A nous, rectifie-t-il avec un rictus. T'auras beau dire, je ne te lâcherais pas…

Je souris puis je l'embrasse une longue seconde avant que Tom, Gustav et Georg ne bondissent sur la scène. Je les regarde s'installer, provoquant un redoublement des hurlements, puis les accords de Übers Ende der Welt commencent.

- Courage, je souffle comme Bill se prépare à attaquer la chanson.

Il me fait un signe de tête puis saute sur scène :

- Wir sind durch die Stadt gerannt…

Les lumières s'allument alors et je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles quand les hurlements se déchaînent. Les flashes d'appareils photos crépitent à tout va et les caméscopes se mettent en route. Je souris puis retourne dans la loge, à la recherche d'Anna.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Anna, David ? je demande comme je croise celui-ci dans le couloir des loges.

- Non, pas vue… Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi… Va voir dans la loge, elle est peut-être en train de travailler…

Je hoche la tête et me rends dans les loges. La lumière est allumée et le foutoir des garçons n'a pas bougé, mais pas d'Anna. Seul Général roupille dans un des fauteuils. Il ne lève même pas la tête quand je m'approche pour regarder dans le coin salle de bain, et je quitte la loge, intriguée.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je finis par sortir du bâtiment et fais un tour sur le parking. Je repère alors une silhouette assise contre un lampadaire, et je m'approche :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je dis en m'abaissant devant Anna. Anna, ça ne va pas ?

Devant moi, adossée au lampadaire, elle a remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et dans sa main, son téléphone portable est ouvert :

- Anna, que se passe-t-il ?

- Marie…

Elle se met soudain à pleurer et je m'assieds près d'elle pour l'entourer de mes bras.

- Anna, j'insiste alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu m'inquiète…

- Marie… Jeff…

- Jeff ?

- Jeff… Le père de mon bébé… Il… Il est mort…

- Quoi ?!

Je me redresse vivement et Anna passe ses mains sur ses joues maculées de mascara :

- Il a eut un accident de voiture… Le camion… Le camion est passé sur la voiture… Tué sur le coup…

Elle s'effondre alors entre ses bras et soudain, une ombre nous couvre. Je lève la tête pour voir David et je dis :

- Viens Anna, rentrons au chaud… Aller viens…

- Laisse-moi, dit-elle alors en résistant. Laisse-moi, je veux mourir…

Mon cœur loupe un battement et je m'exclame :

- Aller Anna ! Lève-toi ! C'est un ordre !

- Mais ? fait la rousse en levant un visage maculé de strie noire et rouges. Marie… Jeff est mort…

- Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas rester ici, aller, debout ! David, aidez-moi.

Nous prenons chacun un bras de la journaliste et elle se remet sur ses jambes en tremblant. Je passe un bras sur ma nuque puis nous rentrons dans le stade Vélodrome.

David et moi portons quasiment Anna jusqu'à la loge. Une fois que nous y sommes, elle se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et se remet à pleurer de plus belle :

- Viens, dit David. Laissons-la pleurer un bon coup.

Je déglutis puis suis David à contre cœur. Nous allons boire un café à la cafétéria, dans le vaste hall d'entrée du bâtiment, et, comme je touille le liquide noir pensivement, David demande :

- Ce Jeff… C'est…

- C'est le père de son bébé, oui, je dis en posant ma petite cuillère dans la soucoupe. Elle l'aimait plus que tout… Mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cet enfant. Elle aimait tellement ce garçon que même avec son petit salaire de journaliste, elle voulait élever ce bébé. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, c'est pourquoi nous avons demandé aux garçons s'ils avaient une solution.

- Georg est le plus sage de tous, il est le plus âgé aussi, dit alors David. Il a prit une lourde responsabilité en acceptant de s'occuper financièrement d'Anna et de ce bébé.

- Il a la tête sur les épaules, je dis. Il sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend. J'en ai longuement parlé avec lui, vous savez… Il est si gentil…

Je fixe mon café dans sa tasse et je me perds dans la contemplation de mon propre visage dans le liquide noir. David se racle alors la gorge et je lève la tête :

- Puisque qu'on est là tous les deux, Marie…

- Oui ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que je voudrais te parler… en privé.

- Ha ?

- Je sais que tu sors avec Bill, qui ne le sait pas du reste, dit-il avec un sourire. Cependant, j'ai remarqué que tu avais certains geste envers Tom que tu devrais réserver à Bill.

- C'est à dire ? je demande en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Cela date un peu, je l'accorde, mais un matin, je suis monté dans le Tour Bus pour parler au chauffeur et je t'ai vue par la fenêtre, depuis en bas. Il était pourtant très tôt mais tu n'étais pas couchée… J'ai alors vu Tom s'asseoir près de toi, et tu l'as entouré de tes bras. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser ni te fâcher, mais je trouve que tu es trop familière avec Tom.

- Familière ? Tom est le frère de Bill, ce n'est pas comme si…

- Justement, dit David. Il est le _frère_ de Bill. Ce n'est pas Bill.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Marie, c'est à Bill que tu dois dispenser des câlins, pas à Tom, dit alors David un peu brusquement.

- C'est une mise en garde ?

- Oui.

Sur ce, il se lève en vidant sa tasse de café et s'en va. J'en reste perplexe et le barman s'approche en disant :

- Excusez-moi, miss… Mais j'ai entendu votre conversation…

- Ha ? Et alors ? Vous allez approuver ce qu'il a dit ?

- Non, pas du tout, je ne me le permettrais pas… Je voudrais juste vous dire que les jumeaux Kaulitz, je les connais suffisamment pour vous affirmer que, que ce soit à l'un ou l'autre à qui vous dispensiez des câlins, cela revient au même.

- Mais encore ?

- Ce sont des jumeaux fusionnels, mademoiselle… Ils ressentent tout ce que l'autre ressent… Si l'un est heureux, l'autre aussi, et inversement.

Je fronce les sourcils :

- D'où les connaissez-vous ?

- J'ai longtemps vécu à Loistche, mademoiselle. Je connais bien leur mère, nous étions voisins, il y a de cela une bonne dizaine d'années… Je me souviens qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle quand ils étaient petits… Ils ne me reconnaîtraient sûrement pas…

Je souris légèrement puis vide mon café et m'éclipse. Je retourne dans la loge, après un passage dans les coulisses de la scène où j'admire un moment Bill aller d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, je décide de faire parler Anna.

- C'est moi, je dis. Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais…

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Du café ?

- Je prendrais bien de l'alcool très fort mais je n'ai pas le droit… Mon Dieu, fait-elle ensuite en secouant la tête. C'est si brutal…

- Je suis désolée, je dis en m'agenouillant devant ses genoux. Tu va rentrer à Hamburg ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas le courage… Pas maintenant en tous cas.

- Nous partons demain… Tu va venir avec nous ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir tranquillement, dit Anna. Une fois à Hamburg, je fais mes valises et je vais chez mes parents… Je dois revoir mes plans d'avenir…

Elle lâche alors un soupir saccadé puis elle me regarde et dit :

- Je crois que si je n'avais pas Georg comme « filet », je serais dans un état encore pire…

- Nous sommes tous là, Anna, je dis en lui prenant les mains. On ne va pas te laisser tomber, d'accord ?

Elle me fait un petit sourire puis nous nous enlaçons. Quand elle recule, je regarde ma montre et elle dit :

- Alors ce soir c'est le Grand Soir ?

Je mets deux secondes à faire la connexion et je dis :

- Si ça doit l'être, ça le sera… Je suis désolée, si j'avais su je serais restée avec toi…

- Il y aura Tom, Georg et Gustav avec moi ce soir, dit la rousse. Profite de ta soirée avec Bill, je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain matin, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive !

Je fais un demi-sourire puis regarde à nouveau ma montre :

- Le concert se termine dans environ une demi-heure… Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? Ou je te rapporte un truc ?

- Non, merci, je vais rester ici tranquille… Va attendre les garçons si tu veux.

Je hoche lentement la tête puis enlace mon amie et quitte la loge. Je longe le couloir sombre jusqu'aux coulisses et me glisse tout contre le lourd rideau de velours qui masque cet endroit à la foule.

A moins de trois mètres de moi, des filles en larmes clament leur amour pour Bill, Tom, Georg ou Gustav, voire les quatre, en brandissant des pancartes et des peluches. Il y en a pas mal sur la scène et je souris en voyant Bill les éviter d'un coup d'œil discret, sans cesser de chanter pour autant.

Regardant la setlist du concert, je constate qu'il ne reste plus que In die Nacht et Rette Mich en acoustique avant que le groupe ne revienne dans les coulisses pour boire un coup. Après Ich bin Da en rappel, la 483 Tour sera officiellement terminé et tout le monde rentrera à Hamburg.

Je soupire et fourre le papier dans ma poche. A quelque part, je suis contente que la tournée soit enfin terminée, mais d'un autre côté, passer la nuit dans le Tour Bus, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, ça va me manquer. Enfin ! Tout à une fin comme on dit !

Tirant une chaise, je m'assieds pour regarder la fin du concert et, quand Rette Mich s'achève, j'écrase une larme en me levant. J'accueille ensuite Bill les bras grands ouverts et il m'enlace solidement en disant :

- Je suis en super forme !

Je souris puis il recule et attrape la bouteille d'eau que Georg lui balance. Il en vide la moitié d'un coup, passe sur sa nuque la serviette que lui donne un technicien puis remonte sur scène, non sans me voler un baiser au passage.

An Deiner Seite est terminée. J'applaudis à tout rompre pendant que Bill parle en allant toucher les mains des fans du premier rang. Il remercie tous ceux et celles qui sont venus aux concerts de cette tournée, remercie toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans l'ombre. J'ai même droit à un petit mot comme quoi j'ai été sa source d'énergie sur cette tournée. J'en suis touchée et quand il revient dans les coulisses, je lui saute quasiment au cou.

Après un dernier passage sur la scène pour lancer bouteilles d'eau, serviettes et médiateurs, et ramasser les cadeaux, nous nous dirigeons vers les loges.

A quelques mètres de la porte de la loge, Bill est harponné par David et j'en profite pour dire aux trois autres :

- Les gars, ce soir Anna a reçu une très très mauvaise nouvelle… Le père de son bébé s'est tué en voiture il y a quelques heures…

- Non ? fait Tom, surpris. Sérieux ?

- Oui, je dis. Mais je vous en conjure, ne dites rien à Bill. Laissez-le planer encore un peu, ok ?

Tom tourne la tête vers son frère qui parle autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains, puis il dit :

- Ok, ça marche. Attention, il arrive…

- De quoi vous causez ! s'exclame le chanteur en s'effondrant sur mon dos, ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Du concert, je dis en souriant. Pour ne pas changer, vous avez été tout simplement géniaux ! Vous vous êtes surpassés !

Je me retourne et Bill me serre contre lui :

- Pouah ! je fais alors en le repoussant. Tu sens le bouc mon chéri…

Les trois autres se mettent à rire puis nous allons dans la loge. Je la découvre vide. Anna est partie. Général nous fait la fête et Georg se jette aussitôt sur la bouteille de champagne qui trône sur la table basse. Il fait sauter le bouchon en quelques secondes puis nous trinquons au 483 Tour.

- A la prochaine tournée ! fait Bill en levant son verre.

- A la prochaine tournée ! nous répétons d'une même voix avant de boire.

Soudain, mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je m'éloigne un peu pour répondre :

- Allô ? Anna…

- Dis aux autres que David veut te voir avec Bill et profitez-en pour vous faire la belle, dit Anna à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voix un peu rauque. J'arrive dans une minute.

- Ok, je fais avant de raccrocher. Bill, je dis ensuite. David veut nous voir, amène-toi !

- Maintenant ? fait-il. Mais on fête la fin de la tournée…

- Tu feras la troisième mi-temps plus tard, je dis en souriant. Aller viens.

Je sors dans le couloir et il me rejoint en ronchonnant. Mais une fois la porte de la loge fermée, sa moue se transforme en sourire malicieux et je dis :

- Anna nous couvre… Aller viens, fichons le camp.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors puis il me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers le hall du bâtiment où les fans se massent encore pour sortir. Nous nous fondons au milieu et approchons du bar :

- Bonsoir, je dis au barman.

- Hé, hé, les amoureux, dit-il.

- Bonsoir monsieur Schulz, dit Bill avec un sourire, caché sous une casquette.

L'homme hausse les sourcils puis sourit largement. Il va pour parler mais je lui fais un signe de tête et monsieur Schulz sort de sous son comptoir un sac de sport noir, sac que je lui ai confié en arrivant dans la salle, cet après-midi. Je le prends puis nous filons rapidement au milieu de la foule qui ne réalise même pas que son chanteur adulé est au milieu d'elle.

- Pour le moment tout se déroule comme prévu, dit Bill en m'entraînant vers la rue.

Il hèle un taxi et nous nous engouffrons dans le premier qui s'arrête :

- Déposez-nous à l'hôtel le plus proche, je dis.

Le chauffeur hoche la tête puis le silence s'installe dans la voiture. Une minute plus tard, nous entrons dans une chambre d'hôtel de bas étage, avec vraiment le confort minimum et je dis :

- File prendre une douche, on verra la suite du programme après.

Bill hoche la tête puis disparaît dans la salle de bains avec le sac de sport. J'en profite pour me poser un peu. Je m'assieds au bout du lit qui grince et je pince les lèvres. Non, ça va pas le faire, on va devoir trouver un autre endroit où passer la nuit… Je regarde alors vers la fenêtre et, au loin, à environ trois quartiers de là, un immense bâtiment tout illuminé m'accroche les yeux :

- Bingo, je dis en souriant.

Bill sort alors de la salle de bains, simplement vêtu d'un jean noir, une serviette de toilette sur la tête, et je me lève. Il s'assoit à ma place et passe la serviette sur ses épaules en disant :

- Cet hôtel est vraiment pourave…

- Oui, je dis en empoignant la brosse qu'il me tend. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé bien mieux…

Je montre alors avec la brosse le pavé de lampes qui se découpe sur le ciel noir et Bill sourit alors malicieusement :

- Ha oui, effectivement…

Je souris en retour puis me mets à brosser doucement les longues mèches noires et blondes humides :

- J'adore tes cheveux, je dis en passant la brosse sur l'énorme mèche que j'ai dans la main.

- Moi non. On dirait de la paille…

- C'est à cause des colorations, je dis. Ca abîme les cheveux…

- Je sais, mais en même temps je peux pas me permettre de laisser mes cheveux naturels… tout le monde me connaît avec les cheveux noirs.

- Et moi je ne te veux pas avec les cheveux châtains, je dis en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je t'aime comme tu es, pour ce que tu es, et non pour ce que tu fais.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne t'aime pas parce que j'aime ta musique, j'ajoute en me redressant. Je n'aime pas le chanteur… j'aime Bill Kaulitz, le jeune homme de dix huit ans…

Il se retourne alors pose une main sur ma joue. Il m'embrasse la seconde d'après mais je brise le baiser en disant :

- Aller, fini de t'habiller, je vais téléphoner à l'hôtel là-bas pour réserver…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et affiche un petit sourire malicieux puis je prends mon sac à main et quitte la chambre avec un clin d'œil pour mon chanteur.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, je repère aussitôt une cabine téléphonique et fouille mes poches à la recherche de ma carte à points. Mince ! Il faut des pièces… Ca existe encore ces ancêtres ? Hé bé… Je fouille à nouveau mes poches et en extirpe une pièce de 1 Euro.

Quand je raccroche, j'ai un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres. Je m'empresse de le cacher en voyant Bill sortir de l'ascenseur, son sac de sport à la main et sa casquette vissée sur la tête. Il va payer au comptoir et je rigole intérieurement en voyant la tête qu'affiche l'hôtesse d'accueil. Il est vrai que nous sommes un jeune couple et que nous avons prit une chambre il y a moins de dix minutes… Je me retiens de pouffer sous le malentendu, puis Bill me rejoint et nous quittons l'hôtel :

- Je crois que cette femme est choquée pour le reste de ses jours, dit-il en me prenant la main.

- Je crois aussi !

Je l'embrasse alors sur la joue puis nous hélons un taxi qui nous conduit à l'hôtel Plazza où nous déposons nos affaires dans une véritable suite tout confort, l'exact opposé de la chambre précédente :

- Quelle différence ! je dis en souriant. Et maintenant ? je fais ensuite.

- Maintenant, tu vas enfiler ceci…

Il ouvre le sac de voyage et en sort une boîte carrée, d'environ une main d'épaisseur, entourée d'un ruban rouge piqué d'une rose de la même couleur. Il me la tend et je la prends, intriguée :

- Aller, va l'enfiler et rejoins-moi ici…

J'obéis et m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Je dépose la boîte sur la cuvette des toilettes et défait le ruban. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je vois sous le couvercle un papier de soie blanc :

- Tu es fou ! je fais à voix haute en direction de la porte.

- Fou d'amour ! me répond-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris attrape ce que je sais être une superbe robe rouge en soie. Je la déplie devant moi et me retrouve vite en manque d'air. J'halète. Elle est tellement belle !

Rapidement, je la pends à un cintre sur la tringle devant la fenêtre, puis je me déshabille et saute dans la douche. En deux minutes je suis astiquée des pieds à la tête et j'enfile un peignoir. Je me plante ensuite devant le miroir, et m'examine attentivement. Hum, un bon coup de fond de teint ne sera pas du luxe. Je m'exécute. Ha, voilà qui est mieux ! Aller, on passe à la suite. Coiffage, maquillage, nettoyage de lentilles, et le plus important, la chasse aux poils. Armée de mon rasoir, je vire tout.

Ån moins de dix minutes, me voilà prête à passer la superbe robe et, laissant tomber le peignoir, je la prends et l'enfile. Elle me va comme un gant ! Pas une couture ne baille ou ne souffre ! A croire qu'elle a été faite sur mesure ! Ce qui, entre nous, ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié…

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me tourne vers la porte de la salle de bains et dit :

- Je vais sortir Bill…

Pas de réponse. J'ouvre alors la porte et vois aussitôt Bill dos à moi, appuyé contre la superbe commode Louis XIV qui trône à l'autre bout de la chambre :

- Tu peux te retourner, je dis.

Il obéit et une expression de profonde surprise se peint sur son visage. Il s'approche, les mains tendues, et n'ose pas me toucher. Au bout d'une longue seconde, il dit :

- Un ange… On dirait un ange… Tu es magnifique…

- Merci, je dis en souriant.

Je l'enlace alors et l'embrasse longuement pour le remercier :

- Tu es fou, je dis en reculant. Complètement fou mais j'aime ça !

Je l'embrasse à nouveau puis soudain, je remarque qu'il s'est changé. Il porte une long jean noir et un col roulé de la même couleur. A son cou pends un lourd collier d'argent en forme de serre, en plus de mon cerbère. A sa hanche, attaché aux passants du jean, six longues chaînes d'argent pendent élégamment contre sa cuisse. A ses doigts et poignets, quantité de bagues et de bracelets sont passés, et je recule pour mieux l'admirer :

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique…

Il me sourit puis me laisse pour aller retoucher sa coiffure et son maquillage, et j'en profite pour aller farfouiller dans mon sac et prendre mes propres bagues. Comme je les enfile une à une, je remarque une paie d'escarpins rouge posés devant une chaise et je secoue la tête. Je les enfile et vais me contempler devant la psyché fixée derrière la porte d'entrée.

- Tu es tout simplement à tomber, j'entends alors.

Je me retourne et souris. Bill s'approche et me prend dans ses bras :

- Tu es parée pour passer la plus longue nuit depuis que nous sommes ensembles ?

- Et comment, je dis en souriant de plus belle. Allons-y.

Je vais enfiler un long manteau noir en simili daim que je me suis acheté le mois dernier, avec de la fausse fourrure au bout des manches et sur le col, et Bill enfile le manteau en cuir qu'il avait pour venir, le même manteau qu'il a mit pour tourner le clip de Spring Nicht. Ainsi attifé, il me fait penser au héros de Matrix… Manque plus que les lunettes de soleil…

Prenant une inspiration décidée, je fais un signe de tête à Bill et nous quittons la chambre, puis l'hôtel, pour nous engouffrer dans un taxi qui nous emmène en un lieu inconnu de ma personne…

Accrochée au bras de Bill, nous longeons une place éclairée. Une fontaine glougloute au milieu et je soupire. Un nuage de vapeur monte dans le ciel noir et Bill dit :

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, je dis en secouant la tête. Je réalise…

Il ne répond pas mais je sens qu'il a sourit. Sa main se resserre sur mon épaule et nous continuons de marcher tranquillement, en silence, écoutant les bruits de la ville endormie.

Il est minuit passé et je dois avouer que le restaurant où Bill m'a emmenée était digne d'un six étoiles. Il n'en avait pourtant que quatre, mais le dîner était tout simplement somptueux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment dîné dans un grand restaurant. De plus, pour la première fois que je connais Tokio Hotel, je dînais en face de Bill, en tête-à-tête. Pas d'Anna pour râler, pas de Général pour bourrer les coudes et réclamer, pas de Tom pour sortir une blague salace devant un quelconque plat à l'image singulière… Le bonheur suprême.

Comme nous tournons autour de la fontaine, revenant lentement sur nos pas, je dis :

- On rentre ?

- Comme tu veux… Viens, prenons un taxi.

- Non, j'ai envie de rentrer à pieds.

- A pieds ? Mais l'hôtel et à plusieurs pâté de maisons d'ici…

- Je veux profiter encore de ce moment seule avec toi, Bill, c'est si rare…

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Et nous voilà partis à pieds le long des rues vides de Köln. Il n'y a pas un chat dehors. Nous ne croisons qu'une femme pressée qui se hâte de rentrer chez elle après une journée de travail épuisante ou une réunion qui a très certainement du s'éterniser.

Je sens mes pieds commencer à s'échauffer mais je ne dis rien. Le fait de marcher lentement soulage la douleur et de plus, je m'appuie un peu sur Bill.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel un bon quart d'heure plus tard et nous montons aussitôt dans notre chambre. A la sortie de l'ascenseur, ma vision se trouble. J'ai peut-être abusé sur le champagne… Bah qu'à cela ne tienne ! C'est la fête ce soir !

Comme Bill se dirige vers le mini-bar pour sortir à boire, je pose mon manteau et mes talons. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage en faisant tout de même attention à mon maquillage, puis je sors sur le balcon. L'herbe en plastique qui recouvre le béton du balcon est douce sous mes pieds douloureux et j'étale mes bras sur la rambarde, les mains sous le menton.

Je sursaute à peine quand une main sur pose sur mes reins et remonte jusque sur ma nuque. Je me contente de sourire puis me redresse et prends la flûte de champagne que Bill me tend. Je lui fais face et nous entrecroisons nos bras avant de boire le breuvage piquant et amer. Nos regards s'accrochent alors et je pose mon verre en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse. Il m'entoure de ses bras et notre baiser s'approfondit. Il lâche ensuite ma bouche et ses lèvres vont se perdre dans mon cou et sur mon épaule. Soudain, il m'enlève dans ses bras et, sans cesser de m'embrasser, il m'emmène dans la chambre. La seconde d'après, il me dépose sur le lit et je sens son ventre contre le mien. Il continue à m'embrasser dans le cou puis il se redresse et me regarde. Je lui souris et tourne la tête vers la lampe. Il tend le bras vers la chaînette qui pend de l'abat-jour et j'en fait autant. Nous l'attrapons tous les deux et, sans se lâcher des yeux, nous tirons dessus. Le noir se fait aussitôt… et la suite restera dans l'intimité de cette obscurité…

* * *

READ and REVIEW ou des tomates, ou des fleurs si vous preferez


	26. Chapter 25 Retour à la normale 2

Ze Suite

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Retour à la normale… ou presque # 2**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement ce matin. Le soleil baigne la chambre et j'entends, au pied de l'immeuble de vingt-deux étages, les voitures et les passants qui rouspètent de bon matin, de mauvaise humeur pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Un klaxon de camion me fait sursauter et je soupire. Je me tourne alors de l'autre côté, bien décidée à continuer ma nuit, et mon regard rencontre Bill. Il dort profondément et, sans gêne, je me permets de laisser glisser mes yeux sur son torse découvert par le drap. Ledit drap ne le couvre que jusqu'aux hanches et je peux voir son étoile noire, tatouée sur son aine. Elle est vraiment belle… Ca fait pas mal de temps que j'ai envie d'un tatouage moi aussi, mais je sais que ça fait très mal suivant l'endroit. L'aine étant un endroit extrêmement sensible, Bill a du souffrir parce que l'étoile n'est pas petite… Enfin bref. Je soupire puis me mets sur le dos et regarde le plafond. Quelle nuit merveilleuse nous avons passé… Je ne risque pas de l'oublier… Bill est un amant formidable, doux, attentionné, amoureux… Bref, le gentleman parfait. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une façade. Il est gentil de naissance ce garçon, il sait écouter et toucher là où ça fait mal avec les bons mots.

Je souris. Hé ben, il m'a fait de l'effet pou que je fasse ainsi ses éloges de bon matin… Je bâille alors mais plus moyen de me rendormir. Soudain, le drap se tend et je tourne la tête vers Bill. Il s'est tourné dos à moi en remontant le drap sur son épaule et je souris. Je me lève alors en enfilant le peignoir qui se trouve au pied du lit. Alors que je noue la ceinture sur ma taille, on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir en jetant un coup d'œil à Bill qui grogne mais ne se réveille pas.

- Oui ? je demande.

- Room Service…

J'ouvre la porte et me pousse pour laisser passer le steward avec son chariot rempli de bonnes choses. Je lui donne un billet et il s'en va en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je pousse ensuite le chariot près de la table sous la fenêtre et je vais dans la salle de bains prendre une bonne douche.

Quand je sors de la douche, Bill dort toujours. Il a changé de côté et s'est étalé en travers du lit, reprenant ses habitudes de célibataire. Moi, cela ne me dérange pas… tant que je ne suis plus couchée, cela va sans dire !

Enroulée dans un peignoir, je m'installe à la table et m'appuie contre la fenêtre. Je regarde dehors. Il doit être environ neuf heures et demie dix heures et en bas, la ville grouille de voitures et de passants. Moi, je suis zen. Je souris même un peu niaisement puis me secoue et me verse du café. L'odeur va très certainement tirer mon chanteur des bras de Morphée mais je suis pour le laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible, en récompense de la nuit merveilleuse qu'il m'a offerte. Je souris à nouveau niaisement puis prend un croissant. Je mords dedans et fait la grimace. Cela ne vaut pas les croissants français… Ils sont bons les croissants allemands mais question viennoiseries, la France est la championne.

Haa ça me manque les croissants de ma maman le dimanche matin… Je soupire puis attrape un sucre et le plonge dan ma grande tasse. J'en mets un autre puis touille doucement le liquide noir dont le fumet parfume toute la pièce.

Perdue dans le paysage qui se réchauffe doucement au fur et à mesure que le soleil grimpe sur l'azur, je me réveille. Mon cerveau se remet en route et mon corps aussi… Quand je vais pour me lever de ma chaise, mes muscles hurlent. Je grimace et me dirige vers la salle de bains faire une pause pipi puis je reviens dans la chambre et me rassoit sur ma chaise. Je me ressers du café. Bill se tourne alors dans le lit et je lève la tête vers lui. Il se roule en boule comme un enfant, mon oreiller entre les bras, et je vais m'asseoir près de lui. Il entoure ses bras autour de mes hanches et ose sa tête sur mes cuisses en disant :

- Bonjour, mon amour… Tu as bien dormi ?

Je me contente de sourire puis me penche et l'embrasse amoureusement. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pendant que nous nous embrassons puis il se rallonge correctement et je vais me blottir entre ses bras, contre son torse chaud et imberbe.

- J'ai passé une nuit inoubliable… je murmure dans son cou.

Sa main posée sur ma hanche se resserre et il dit :

- Et ce n'est que la première…

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je lève ensuite la tête vers lui. Il m'embrasse puis soudain un portable sonne. Il recule et soupire :

- A tous les coups c'est David…

- Je dirais Tom, je dis en me levant.

Je vais fouiller dans le sac de Bill et prends l'objet qui nous dérange :

- Gagné, je dis en voyant le prénom du jumeau de Bill s'afficher.

- Donne… fait ce dernier en soupirant.

Je lui lance le téléphone et il décroche :

- Ouais Tom… Quoi ? Comment ça où je suis ? Schieße, arrête de crier… Tais-toi ou je raccroche ? Voilà, c'est mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Non, je ne te dirais pas où nous sommes. Ben oui je suis avec Marie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ca suffit Tom, t'a pas à être jaloux…

- Il est jaloux ? je demande en me réinstallant près de Bill, calée sur une hanche.

Bill hoche la tête puis dit :

- On rentrera quand on aura envie de rentrer, laissez-nous un peu de tranquillité, bitte. Ben oui, on a envie d'être tous les deux. Arrête avec tes sous-entendus salaces… Tom, gronde-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

Je fais la grimace puis arrache le téléphone des mains de Bill :

- Tom, c'est Marie. Ecoute, tu nous laisse tranquille encore deux heures, ok ? Non, t'as pas intérêt à faire ça. De toutes les façons, mon portable est coupé et je vais éteindre celui de Bill. Je le ferais pas ? Que tu crois !

Et je ferme le clapet d'un geste vif. Je le rouvre ensuite et appuie sur la touche rouge pour éteindre le téléphone qui sonne à nouveau :

- Toi alors, dit Bill comme je lui rends son téléphone.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai envie de passer le plus de temps de possible avec toi, loin des soucis et du stress quotidien, j'ai le droit non ?

- Bien évidemment, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui. D'ailleurs, on devrait refaire ce genre d'escapade plus souvent.

Je souris puis il m'embrasse et je le repousse pour aller m'habiller. Il se lève en même temps que moi et je lui sers son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il fait un tour aux toilettes. Je le remplace ensuite dan la salle de bains et m'habille en prenant mon temps.

Quand je reviens dans la salle de bains, il est habillé et je demande :

- Tu va prendre une douche ?

- Oui, dans cinq minutes…

Je remarque alors qu'il est devant le poste de télévision, les mains dans les poches de son jean et je m'approche :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est que le changement de Président en France…

Je fais la grimace. Je n'ai pas pu voter puisque j'étais ici, et je dois avouer que le résultat m'a énormément déçue. Mais bon, je m'en fiche à présent. Je vis en Allemagne, et j'ai bien l'intention de m'y installer de pour bon, avec Bill si possible.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon chanteur et il soupire. Il éteint alors le poste et se dirige vers la table. Je le suis et, comme il se penche pour prendre un croissant, je glisse mes bras sur sa taille et il se retourne. Il pose ses bras sur mes reins et je dis, ma tête contre son torse :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- J'ai peur…

- Ha bon ? Mais de quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux puis vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres puis dit :

- J'ai peur qu'après cette nuit, tout change entre nous.

- C'est à dire ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que « tout change entre nous », pour reprendre tes mots ? Parce qu'on a couché ensemble, ça devrait changer ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Nous avons atteint le degré maximum d'intimité et… Non, je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Bill en se baissant devant moi, ses mains sur mes genoux. Rien ne changera, ce n'est pas une simple nuit de plus qui va nous faire changer, Marie… Allons ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Aller, fais-moi un sourire.

J'esquisse un rictus en coin :

- Plus grand.

Je souris alors franchement puis il m'enlace et me souffle à l'oreille :

- La seule chose qui risque de changer entre nous c'est que désormais, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Je souris de plus belle puis il se détache de moi et va s'asseoir à la table du petit-déjeuner pour terminer son café.

Je le regarde manger, pensive, puis me lève en secouant la tête. C'est vrai au fond, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter sans raison… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer ? Bill et moi partageons le même lit depuis des semaines déjà… Et même si cette nuit-là à été singulièrement différente des précédentes, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Pas de raison valable en tous cas.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est midi moins le quart. D'ici quelques minutes, l'un de nos portables va sonner et Anna, ou David, se trouvera à l'autre bout du fil, nous donnant le feu vert pour quitter notre chambre.

Tililililit, tililililit…

Voilà, c'est l'heure. Adieu tranquillité avec mon homme et bonjour le retour à la normale… ou presque. Bill a beau me dire que rien ne va changer, mais moi je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant désormais.

Empoignant le sac de sport avec lequel nous nous sommes sauvés hier au soir, je regarde une dernière fois la chambre, histoire de bien graver ses détails dans mon esprit, et surtout de vérifier que nous n'oublions rien.

- On y va ?

Bill passe son bras sur mes épaules et m'embrasse sur la tempe. J'ai la vilaine impression de déménager encore une fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Quand Bill ferme la porte à clef, je lâche un profond soupir. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans l'ascenseur qui nous descend, non pas au rez-de-chaussée, mais dans le parking souterrain de l'hôtel et, quand les portes s'ouvrent, je vois aussitôt Anna.

La rousse se tient adossée contre le chambranle d'une porte. Les bras croisés, elle surveille à la fois le parking et le hall où arrive l'ascenseur.

- Salut les amoureux ! fait-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Passé une bonne soirée ?

Je rougis et elle s'approche pour nous faire la bise. Ce faisant, elle en profite pour me souffler à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, je veux tous les détails croustillants…

- Mais ? je fais. Anna…

Elle me fait un nouveau clin d'œil puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle inspecte le parking sombre. Un silence pesant y règne et je serre ma main sur celle de Bill. Nous suivons ensuite Anna le long de grosses berlines allemandes et françaises, ainsi que de plusieurs limousines noires, pour enfin arriver en vue d'un gros van noir dont les portes s'ouvrent à notre approche.

- Où sont les autres ? demande Bill en s'installant.

- Ils nous attendent à l'hôtel, dit Anna. Je dois vous prévenir que David n'a pas du tout apprécié votre petite fugue. Il s'est inquiété… et les autres aussi.

- Il n'y avait pas de quoi, je dis. Tu étais au courant…

- Oui mais même, ça n'a pas suffit. Enfin bref. Aller, on y va, dit-elle ensuite au chauffeur.

Le van démarre ensuite et je regarde Bill. Il a froncé les sourcils et, pour le détendre, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Il y pose la sienne et serre ses doigts sur les miens avant de tourner la tête vers moi et me faire un sourire.

Comme Anna l'avait dit, quand nous arrivons dans le hall de l'hôtel, c'est pour être accueillit par un David furax. Tout d'abord, il nous inonde de reproches, puis il nous décrit en long et en large comment il s'est inquiété de ne pas nous trouver nulle part, avant de nous inonder à nouveau de reproches en nous disant qu'un téléphone portable ça sert à rester allumé.

- Tu ne va pas nous reprocher d'avoir voulu passer un moment tranquillement, si ? dit Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es marié, tu devrais le comprendre ça.

- Oh mais je le comprends parfaitement ! dit David en levant les bras au ciel. Seulement, vous auriez du le dire ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire que de dire que vous alliez aller passer la soirée au restaurant ou je ne sais où pour fêter votre première année ensemble, si ?

Bill ne trouve rien à redire. Il se renfrogne puis David chasse tout le monde dans le Tour Bus à grands coups de moulinets de bras. Nous ne nous faisons pas prier.

- Quel sale caractère !

Je soupire et change de position dans mon siège. Nous sommes sur la route depuis environ une heure et Bill n'a de cesse de râler après David. Je ne dis plus rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

Apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, je lève la tête, et Anna s'assoit à côté de moi en souriant :

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Je souris :

- Magique, je souffle.

Elle sourit à son tour puis, à mi-voix, je lui raconte la soirée au restaurant puis la soirée à l'hôtel. Nous nous interrompons chaque fois qu'un des garçons remue, où qu'il soit, et quand Georg se lève de son siège pour descendre près de chauffeur, je dis :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, avec Georg…

- Ha… Oh tu sais…

- Pourtant tu avais prévu de passer une soirée avec lui…

- Hier soir, comme David s'inquiétait pour vous, il nous a fait passer une grande partie de la soirée dans le salon de l'hôtel. Il était près de deux heures du matin quand il s'est enfin décidé à aller se coucher. Tom en a alors profité pour ficher le camp, et Gustav est aller se coucher.

- Tu es restée avec Georg alors ?

- Oui mais non.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il est allé se coucher rapidement, sans dire un mot. Je crois que le fait que Bill et toi ayez ainsi fugué l'a fait réfléchir.

- Ha bon ?

Anna hoche la tête puis elle ajoute :

- Depuis quelques jours il est bizarre. Je ne voulais pas le dire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi…

- Je pensais le contraire moi, je dis, surprise. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à resserrer les liens qui vous unissent…

- Au début oui mais ça a vite changé…

- Et ça te dérange ?

- Oui. Sincèrement, ça me dérange. Je viens de perdre le père de mon bébé, il est orphelin avant même de voir le jour et je pensais me rapprocher suffisamment de Georg, sans pour autant sortir avec lui ni rien, pour que mon bébé puisse le prendre comme modèle.

Je pince les lèvres :

- Et dire que tu refusais catégoriquement toute forme de sentiments entre lui et toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

- La mort de Jeff…

- Ha…

Je baisse la tête et mon amie dit :

- Je ne perds rien à nouer des liens avec Georg. Nous serons toujours amis, même si nous nous éloignons pour une quelconque raison. Et puis grâce à toi, j'ai mon entrée à vie dans le cercle très privé des amis du groupe.

Je souris puis dit :

- A vie peut-être pas… Bill est jeune, il ne va certainement pas s'enterrer avec moi pendant dix ans…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Tu sais, la vie prend parfois une tournure à laquelle on n'était pas préparé…

- A qui le dis-tu, je dis en haussant brièvement les sourcils. Je suis le parfait exemple de quelqu'un à qui le Destin a fait un pied de nez. En quelques semaines me voilà devenue la petite-amie officielle de Bill Kaulitz, rendant folles de jalousie des millions de filles à travers le monde.

Anna sourit légèrement puis je tourne la tête pour voir approcher Georg. Je dis alors :

- Sauve-toi Anna…

- Mais ?

Je la regarde intensément et elle comprend. Elle se lève alors et s'éloigne vers le fond du bus. A moment au Georg passe à ma portée, je lui prends le poignet et le tire sur le siège. Il se laisse tomber en lâchant un petit cri de surprise avant de jurer :

- Putain Marie, ça va pas ?

- Chut, tais-toi donc idiot, je dis. Pas la peine d'ameuter tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il alors en se redressant pour s'asseoir correctement.

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion de l'autre jour ? je demande.

- Oui mais…

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens pour Anna, Georg…

- Ce que je… Marie mais enfin… Cela ne te regarde pas de toute façon, fait-il ensuite en croisant les bras.

- Georg, s'il te plait… Anna a besoin de toi en ce moment…

- Pourquoi de moi ? C'est toi son amie aux dernières nouvelles non ?

- Oui peut-être, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose… Elle a besoin d'un homme près d'elle…

- Je n'ai aucune envie de remplacer son ex, dit alors le bassiste un peu abruptement. Anna et moi en avons longuement parlé, il est pour l'instant hors de question de construire quelque chose entre nous. Si j'ai accepté de l'entretenir financièrement quand elle aura eut son bébé, c'est parce qu'elle est une personne chère à mon cœur, mais uniquement en tant qu'amie proche. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour elle si tu en avais eut les moyens.

Je pince les lèvres, ne pouvant démentir. Il est vrai que j'ai beau sortir avec Bill, je n'ai pas pour autant les mêmes moyens que lui. Certes il me paie la majorité de mes achats de vêtements mais c'est tout, je ne vis pas sur son argent…

Je fais jouer mes mâchoires puis fais un signe de tête et Georg s'en va. Il retourne s'asseoir près de Gustav qui lit un livre et je soupire. Je me lève ensuite à mon tour et longe les couchettes. Sur celles du bas, Bill et Tom, de part et d'autre de l'allée, sont installés. L'un regarde la télévision, l'autre joue sur sa PSP. Je les regarde un instant puis rejoint Anna à l'avant du bus, pour l'affronter à une partie de bataille navale sur papier.

De Köln à Hamburg, il y a environ 400 kilomètres, soit à peu près quatre heures et demie de trajet. Il est dix-sept heures quand nous arrivons dans la ville et le bus se fraye un passage dans les bouchons de l'heure de pointe jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement où nous descendons.

- Pas fâchée d'être arrivée ! dit Anna en étirant ses bras au ciel.

Comme son t-shirt remonte, j'en profite pour poser une main sur son ventre et elle se plie aussitôt en deux en riant :

- T'as les mains gelées !!

- Dis donc, mais c'est que ça commence à se voir, dit alors Tom en approchant.

Je souris et Anna dit :

- Et encore, ce n'est rien ! Tu verras dans trois mois ! Je vais ressembler à une baleine !

- Ouais mais tu seras ma baleine à moi ! je dis en entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

Nous éclatons de rire puis nous prenons nos bagages persos et rentrons dans le studio manger un morceau avant que l'on nous ramène dans nos appartements respectifs.

Je m'effondre dans mon canapé, claquée. Général s'aplatit sur son tapis et s'endort aussitôt. Quand il se met à ronfler, je soupire et me lève à contre-cœur pour aller prendre une douche. Après cela, j'enfile un survêtement dix fois trop grand que je suis obligée de nouer sur ma taille avec une vieille ceinture, et je me roule en boule sous ma couette pour me reposer un peu.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait sombre dans l'appartement, presque nuit. Je me redresse en bâillant et regarde le radio réveil. Il indique vingt et une heures… Quoi ? Déjà !! Je m'assieds aussitôt et regarde ma montre en allumant ma lampe de chevet. Oui, il est bien neuf heures du soir… Mon dieu, j'ai dormi quatre heures d'affilée ! Je devais vraiment être crevée !

Retapée, je me lève et fait le tour de l'appart pour allumer les lampes. Je donne à manger à Général puis allume la télévision tout en me préparant à dîner.

Soudain, on sonne et Général, éparpillant des croquettes de partout, se rue dans l'entrée et saute contre la porte. Le bruit résonne dans le hall et je vais ouvrir :

- Bill ! je dis en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tom arrive ! dit ce dernier en brandissant une bouteille de champagne.

- Mais ? je fais, surprise, en le regardant entrer dans l'appartement, levant haut la bouteille et tenter d'éviter Général qui bondit en tous sens autour de lui.

Tom surgit alors sur le palier, portant trois cartons de pizza et un sac en plastique où je devine aisément de nombreuses canettes de bière :

- Salut ! fait-il en montrant les pizzas. On s'incruste !

Complètement larguée, je le regarde entrer et déposer les pizzas sur le bar. Il va déposer le sac contenant les canettes sur le balcon puis je ferme la porte d'entrée et m'approche des jumeaux qui s'affairent tranquillement.

- Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en m'asseyant sur le canapé, repliant une jambe sous moi. Pourquoi vous débarquez comme ça avec le dîner ? On fête quelque chose ?

- Non, dit Bill. Rien de spécial.

- Mais alors ?

Bill me sourit puis Tom dit :

- On avait juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi, rien que tous les trois.

Il se jette sur le canapé et se rue sur moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras pour garder mon équilibre puis il dit :

- On va passer une soirée d'enfer ! Regarde !

Il brandit alors trois DVDs et je les prends. Un film d'horreur, un film de science-fiction et un film comique. Les trois catégories de films qui existent au monde sont là entre mes mains et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

- Vous allez me dire à la fin pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Il se passe quelque chose chez vous ? Des fans ont trouvé votre adresse ?

Bill, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le champagne, se fige alors et je ne loupe pas le regard croisé qu'ils s'échangent, Tom et lui.

- Ok, je fais en posant les DVD sur la table basse. Bill, pose cette bouteille et viens là.

Le chanteur obéit, referme le fer qui maintient le bouchon de liège sur le col de la bouteille puis il s'assoit docilement sur le pouf, le dos droit et les mains sur les cuisses.

- Je vous écoute, je dis ensuite en croisant les bras.

Bill baisse la tête, les lèvres pincées, puis Tom dit :

- En fait… On était au studio jusqu'à maintenant et quand on a voulu partir, on a pas pu. Il y avait des fans tout autour du bâtiment, ils bloquaient toutes les issues, sauf une fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit d'un parking privé. Bill et moi on s'est sauvé par-là et Gustav et Georg sont passés par devant, par une autre fenêtre. Bill et moi on a alors prit le chemin de chez nous mais quand on a vu qu'il y avait pas mal de filles au pied de l'immeuble, on a fait demi-tour, on a contourné le pâté de maisons et on s'est rué dans ton immeuble.

- Hum, je fais en pinçant les lèvres. Et les pizzas, la bière et le champagne ? Achetés en passant, je suppose… Mais enfin ! je fais alors en me redressant, les faisant sursauter. Il fallait téléphoner, je serais venue avec Général et il aurait fait la place ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des risques que vous prenez en vous sauvant comme ça, sans gardes du corps, sans armes ni rien.

- Armes, armes, dit Bill en haussant les épaules. On va pas se promener avec un bazooka sur l'épaule non plus…

- Non, mais au moins votre paralyseur !

Je détourne alors la tête et soupire pour me calmer, la mâchoire crispée. Si je me détends pas, ils risquent de s'énerver. Je n'ai pas à leur faire la morale après tout.

- Quand même, je dis alors. Vous êtes inconscients…

- Oui, dit Bill. On le sait… Mais ici on ne craint rien…

- Non, je dis. C'est vrai, mais quand même.

Bill se lève alors et m'entoure de ses bras. Je passe mon bras sur sa taille et Tom bondit du canapé en disant :

- Bon ! Et si on se les mangeait ces pizzas ? Elles vont refroidir !

Je souris puis Bill s'éloigne et s'empare de la bouteille de champagne. Il fait sauter le bouchon et le liquide jaune pétillant se déverse dans une flûte que Tom vient de lui apporter. Il la rempli ensuite et en sert une autre avant de me la tendre en disant :

- A nous, Marie.

- A nous, je souffle en souriant.

Il se pencha alors et m'embrasse. Je souris puis recule et regarde Tom qui attend qu'on s'intéresse à lui, poli :

- Mhm ? je fais en haussant un sourcil, prête à exploser de rire.

- Napolitaine ou…

- Napolitaine, je dis en souriant. Aller, je fais ensuite. Assied-toi, je vais servir. Je suis la maîtresse de maison quand même…

Tom sourit puis je me lève et lui prends la boîte des mains. Je vais la poser sur le bar et découpe la pizza en quatre parties. Je les dépose dans un grand plat puis reviens et amène le plat sur la table basse.

La soirée se déroule super bien. Tom insiste pour mettre le film de science-fiction en premier et je rechigne un peu. J'aurais préféré la comédie, tandis que Bill, le film d'horreur. Finalement, après le film de SF donc, Bill se rue sur le lecteur et met aussitôt le film d'horreur. Détestant ce genre de film, je passe toute le temps du film cachée dans le creux de l'épaule de Bill, tremblant comme une feuille à chaque cri déchirant d'une pauvre victime.

Il est plus de minuit quand le film de comédie se termine. Coincée entre Bill et Tom, je ne peux pas bouger. Tom est installé sur ma hanche, s'en servant comme d'un coussin, et le bras de Bill autour de mes épaules me tient chaud. Cependant, une envie pressante a raison de ce cocon douillet et je me traîne jusqu'aux cabinets.

Quand je reviens, je trouve Bill au téléphone. Je questionne Tom du regard et il dit :

- Bill demande à Janna et Hans s'il y encore les filles devant l'immeuble…

- Vous savez que vous pouvez coucher ici sinon, je dis en rangeant les cartons de pizza.

- Oui mais on ne va pas t'obliger à déplier ton clic-clac… dit Tom en m'aidant. Surtout que ce sera seulement pour moi…

Il rassemble ensuite les flûtes de champagne et les canettes de bière vide en silence et va jeter ce qui se jette dans la poubelle. Moi, je le regarde faire. Mon oreille me joue-t-elle des tours ou ais-je réellement perçu une note d'amertume quand il a dit que le clic-clac ne serait que pour lui ?

Regardant où est Bill et le trouvant sur le balcon, accoudé à la rambarde et dos à nous, je contourne le bar et m'approche de Tom qui noue le sac poubelle plein. Je pose une main sur son épaule puis dit :

- Si tu veux dormir avec ton frère cette nuit, il n'y a aucun problème, Tom…

Il ne répond pas et je passe ma main sur sa nuque. Il fait un mouvement de tête vers moi et je lui caresse la joue avec mon pouce. Il se tourne ensuite et passe ses bras sur ma taille avant de s'appuyer contre ma poitrine, sa tête sur mon épaule.

Comme il soupire, je lui caresse le dos sous ses longues dreads et dis doucement :

- Bill est peut-être mon petit-ami mais il est avant tout ton frère et il le restera pour toujours…

Le guitariste soupire à nouveau puis j'entends la baie vitrée qui glisse dans son rail. Tom recule aussitôt et je me tourne vers Bill qui dit :

- Il y a encore une dizaine de filles devant l'immeuble, mais Janna dit que nous pouvons rentrer sans problèmes… A moins que tu ne veuilles nous garder ici cette nuit…

Je fais un sourire puis dit :

- Non, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Demain personne n'a quelque chose de prévu, profitez-en pour dormir le plus longtemps possible, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Bill me sourit puis il m'enlace et m'embrasse. L'instant d'après, il endosse son blouson, sa casquette et ses lunettes noires. Tom remet sa casquette et, comme je les accompagne sur le palier, il me glisse quelque chose dans la main que je fourre aussitôt dans la poche ventrale de mon sweater :

- Rentrez bien, je dis. Et appelez-moi une fois que vous êtes enfermés à double tour chez vous, d'accord ?

Tom hoche la tête puis il rejoint Bill dans l'escalier. Il cache ses dreads dans sa capuche qu'il remonte sur sa tête et je soupire. Je rentre ensuite dans l'appartement en fermant la porte à double tour puis vais sur le balcon et les regarde s'en aller, côte à côte, le long de la rue.

Au feu rouge, à cent mètres de l'entrée de mon immeuble, comme Bill s'engage pour traverser, je vois Tom lui saisir la main. Je souris. Les deux garçons s'éloignent ensuite et disparaissent bientôt de ma vue.

Je rentre ensuite dans mon appartement et appuie sur l'interrupteur qui descend le volet électrique. Je vais ensuite m'installer dans le canapé et tire de la poche de mon pull le petit papier que Tom m'a donné avant de partir. Intriguée, je le déplie et l'écriture quasiment illisible du guitariste s'offre à mes yeux.

Parler allemand, ok, le lire dans un livre ou un journal, ok, mais le déchiffrer dans une lettre… c'est déjà plus compliqué. J'y arrive cependant et reste perplexe en comprenant le texte du petit mot…

Posant le papier sur la table basse, je m'adosse contre les énormes coussins qui l'ornent et je soupire en croisant mes jambes en tailleur, les mains dans la poche ventrale de mon pull. Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoues-tu tes sentiments maintenant, alors que j'ai couché avec ton frère pour la première fois il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Je renverse ma tête en arrière et me mets alors à pleurer. Mon corps est secoué de sanglots et mes larmes dévalent mes joues telles un torrent à la fonte des neiges. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

Me redressant, je passe presque rageusement mes mains sur mes joues. Je me déplie et saisis le petit bout de carton sur lequel Tom a écrit ce qu'il ressent pour moi et ce que je représente pour lui. Après un dernier regard sur les trois plus terribles mots que porte le monde, je serre le papier dans ma main et le balance droit devant moi. Il rebondit sur le bar, et s'échoue dans les assiettes sales posées dessus.

Plus rien ne va plus. Depuis que je sors avec Bill, je suis partagée entre mon amour profond et indéniable pour lui et mon affection grandissante pour Tom. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai tenté l'éloignement, cela n'a rien donné de très positif, au contraire. J'ai tenté le rapprochement, c'est pire qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que _je dois_ faire ? Mettre les choses à plat avec Tom et lui faire comprendre une fois pour toutes, même s'il me déteste par la suite, qu'une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, entre nous est impossible parce que j'aime son frère ? Tout dire à Bill et les laisser se débrouiller entre eux ? Ou la solution extrême, cesser toute relation avec l'un ou l'autre ?

Je chasse aussitôt cette solution de mon esprit troublé. Non, jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de Bill à cause de Tom ! Même si je dois, pour continuer à vivre mon amour pour Bill, « sortir » aussi avec Tom, et bien tant pis ! J'assumerais ! Comme le barman de l'hôtel à Köln me l'a dit, ce sont des jumeaux fusionnels, on ne peut pas s'occuper de l'un et laisser l'autre de côté sans qu'il n'en souffre. J'ai choisi Bill, mon cœur et mon corps ont choisi Bill, mais je dois maintenant compter sur sa moitié. Tom et Bill sont indissociables, je n'ai pas le droit de les séparer. Sans aller à entretenir une relation charnelle avec les deux indifféremment, je dois tenir compte des sentiments de Tom à mon égard.

* * *

Oubliez pas les reviews :p Bisoux


	27. Chapter 26 Vergiss Mich

Et le dernier pour cette fournée

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Vergiss mich...**

Je soupire et m'évente avec le journal télé. Il doit faire au moins quarante à l'ombre… Je n'en peux plus, je vais me liquéfier sur place.

- Viens te baigner, mon ange, dit Bill en s'agenouillant devant moi.

En short de bain rouge et blanc, et torse-nu, il dégouline d'eau. Il vient à l'instant de sortir de la piscine creusée que possède la villa que nous avons louée pour le mois d'août sur la côté ouest de la France.

Allongé sur un matelas gonflable au milieu de l'eau, Tom paresse en s'arrosant de temps en temps pour ne pas cuire et je soupire à nouveau :

- Je ne peux pas… je dis en secouant la tête. Encore trois jours…

Bill fait la grimace puis il se relève et m'embrasse sur le front avant de retourner dans l'eau. En face, de l'autre côté du bassin, Anna est aussi flemmarde que moi. Allongée sur une chaise longue, elle suce des glaçons et n'a de cesse de verser de l'eau sur son ventre à présent énorme.

Enceinte de six mois, Anna a le plus grand mal à supporter la chaleur. J'ai beau lui dire de rester dans la maison où il fait meilleur, elle n'en a que faire et préfère suer au soleil.

Soupirant, j'accélère le mouvement de mon poignet et une légère brise fraîche chasse une seconde la lourde chaleur de mon visage. Soudain, j'entends des portes de voiture qui claquent et je vois Gustav et Georg sortir sur la terrasse, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Voilà ton brumisateur, mademoiselle ! dit Georg en me tendant une bouteille en plastique munie d'une pompe sur le dessus.

- Merci ! je dis en souriant.

Je me lève ensuite et vais remplir la bouteille dans la piscine. La seconde d'après je vaporise de l'eau sur mon visage transpirant, et en soupire de bonheur. Je souris à Georg puis il contourne la piscine et s'approche d'Anna. Il se penche sur elle puis se redresse et aide la rousse à s'asseoir en lui tenant le bras :

- Tu veux une glace ? demande-t-il comme mon amie gratte une zone chatouilleuse de son ventre gonflé. Je t'amène ça, dit-il ensuite comme elle hoche la tête.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure me fait tourner la tête et je vois Tom sortir de la piscine. Il essore ses dreads et vient s'asseoir sur le même transat que moi, précisément au bout, m'obligeant à passer mes jambes d'un côté de la chaise-longue.

- Bill n'est plus là, dit-il comme je me redresse.

Je regarde alors autour de moi et, en effet, mon chanteur n'est plus dans les environs. Cependant, comme la terrasse est grande et pleine de cachettes, je ne tente pas le diable et chasse Tom qui ronchonne et va squatter le transat d'Anna.

Je perçois leur conversation :

- Arrête de harceler Marie sans raison Tom, cela va mal finir…

- Je ne la harcèle pas, se défend le guitariste.

- Tu la colle et ça revient au même, dit Anna. Merci, fait-elle ensuite en prenant la glace que lui vient de lui apporter Georg.

Leur conversation se termine alors là et je soupire. Depuis trois mois, depuis cette soirée dans mon appartement, Tom est encore plus collant qu'avant. Pas que ça ne me déplaise, mais ça me met mal à l'aise, surtout devant Bill. Au début, un câlin de temps, ça allait, mais là, Tom passe le plus clair de son temps collé à moi, comme une sangsue… Bill n'est pas jaloux, Dieu merci, mais moi, je suis mal à l'aise. Je suis coincée entre les deux… les deux hommes de ma vie, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je soupire profondément puis me rallonge en m'éventant. Gustav m'apporte alors une glace et il s'assoit sur une chaise près de moi en disant :

- Marie, je peux te parler sérieusement ?

- Heu… Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est au sujet de Tom et Bill…

- Ha…

- Marie, tu devrais arrêter de jouer ainsi avec Tom…

- Jouer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui joue, Gus, je t'assure ! je fais à mi-voix. Moi je sors avec Bill, j'aime Bill…

- On dirait pas.

- Mais ?

- Marie, Tom est amoureux de toi, ça se voit comme un spot sur le nez. Il ne l'avouera jamais, soucieux de garder son statut d'éternel tombeur auprès de fans, mais il est raide dingue de toi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois et que tu l'as, malgré toi, poussé dans ses retranchements. Tu l'as fait pleurer je ne sais combien de fois et ça, je sais que ce je dis, pour un homme c'est fatal.

- Un homme ne pleure jamais, je sais, je dis en soupirant. Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je suis capable de percevoir les sentiments profonds de gens et de toucher là où ça fait mal ? Je ne le fais pas exprès Gustav, crois-moi.

- Non, je sais bien, ta prévenance pour les autres est naturelle, mais je crois sincèrement que tu ne contrôle plus du tout cette partie de toi.

- Tu as malheureusement raison, je fais en baissant les yeux. Au début j'aimais avoir Tom près de moi, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, d'une sorte de grande sœur, mais maintenant il veut plus et je ne suis pas en mesure de lui donner cela parce que je suis amoureuse de Bill…

- Fais-le lui comprendre alors. Repousse-le, ignore-le si tu le dois, mais fais-lui comprendre que c'est Bill que ton cœur a choisit et qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre lui et toi. Notre Tom est en train de se détruire à petit feu, Marie, et si tu ne mets pas les points sur les i dès maintenant, il sera trop tard.

- Ce sont des jumeaux, Gustav… Si je fais du mal à l'un l'autre le ressentira…

- Et comme toutes les blessures, elle finira par se cicatriser et disparaître, dit le batteur.

Je ne trouve rien à redire et pince les lèvres. Je tourne alors la tête vers l'autre rive de la piscine et vois mon Bill assit sur le transat, Tom installé entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Ils se chamaillent une glace que Georg vient d'apporter et je soupire.

- Ce soir Marie, nous allons au cinéma avec Anna et Georg. Bill reste ici et Tom va en chasse. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais c'est ce soir ou jamais.

- Ce soir ou… ? Non, Gus, attend…

Il secoue la tête et se lève ensuite. Il rentre dans la maison et je m'effondre sur mon transat, anéantie. Gustav, l'éternel neutre de la troupe… Voilà qu'il me pose un ultimatum… Je sais bien qu'il ne veut que le bonheur du groupe, mais de là à me demander de faire comprendre à Tom, en une soirée même pas, que je ne veux pas de lui et qu'il doit cesser de m'aimer… C'est trop. Jamais je ne pourrais…

Je soupire puis me lève et rentre à mon tour dans la maison. Je fais une station aux toilettes puis retourne dans la cuisine et lève les yeux sur la pendule au-dessus de la hotte. Il est onze heures et demie. Je regarde Anna qui paresse à l'ombre du parasol et je regarde à nouveau la pendule. Est-ce que j'attaque le déjeuner ou est-ce qu'on commande ?

- Les mecs, vous voulez manger quoi ? je demande finalement en sortant sur le perron de la maison. Je fais à déjeuner ou on fait livrer ?

Anna me regarde et, comme personne répond, elle dit :

- J'ai envie de saucisses belges !

- Des saucisses belges ? Et je trouve ça où moi ? je dis en souriant.

Sachant que les désirs d'une femme enceinte sont à prendre toujours au sérieux, je regarde Georg et dis :

- Tu m'accompagne au supermarché ? On va trouver des saucisses belges pour madame…

- Je viens ! dit soudain Tom en se redressant.

- Non ! dit Bill en l'entourant de ses bras. Toi tu reste la, pour une fois que je peux profiter de mon frère tranquillement.

- Battez-vous pas, je dis en souriant. Aller Georg, on y va.

Le bassiste hoche la tête puis je vais à l'étage me changer.

La maison n'est pas très grande en elle-même. Ce n'est pas une villa, juste une maison de vacances. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon et un jeu de toilettes salle de bains. Il y a également une salle de rangement où sont entreposés depuis notre arrivée, il y a une semaine, guitares, basses, batterie et enceintes.

A l'étage se trouvent quatre chambres ainsi qu'un autre jeu de toilettes salle de bains. Je partage l'une des chambres avec Bill, Tom et Gustav ont la leur et Georg et Anna se partagent la dernière chambre qui possède de lits séparés.

Cela m'a surprit que Georg demande à partager sa chambre avec Anna alors qu'il aurait pu la partager avec Gustav et laisser la dernière chambre unique à la rousse mais, quand j'ai demandé à celle-ci si elle savait la raison, elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle la nuit, au cas où elle aurait un problème de santé. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus mais cela m'intrigue quand même. Enfin bref !

Enfilant un jean, je rassemble en même temps mon sac à main. J'enfile un t-shirt quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre :

- C'est Georg, tu es prête ?

- Je viens…

Je fais un saut dans la salle de bains en quittant la chambre puis Georg et moi quittons la maison en voiture de location, jusqu'à la ville la plus proche qui contient un supermarché digne de ce nom.

Poussant un chariot, j'en profite pour prendre ce qui nous manque à la maison et, comme je dépose des biscuits dans le caddie, Georg, qui marche à mon côté, les mains dans les poches de son jean, demande :

- Marie, je t'ai vu parler avec Gustav tout à l'heure… Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Hm ? Oh ! Rien d'important…

- Marie…

- Mais rien je te dis, je dis, un poil excédée. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les garçons se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas ?

- Mais je…

- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas contre toi, je fais en soupirant.

- Marie, je sais que tu as des problèmes avec Tom mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Je soupire de plus belle puis prétexte un horaire raccourci pour expédier les courses. A la caisse, comme Georg ne parle pas français, je règle les achats en lui empruntant sa carte bleue et, tout en rangeant les courses dans les sachets, je dis :

- Ecoute, oui j'ai des problèmes avec Tom mais cela ne te concerne pas, pas plus qu'Anna ni Gustav. Je sais que vous êtes tous soudés dans le groupe mais cette histoire elle est entre les jumeaux et moi.

- Très bien, dit Georg.

- Aller, aide-moi à embarquer les courses, nous faisons bouchon là…

Il s'active aussitôt et nous nous hâtons de retourner à la maison de vacances. Je m'attelle aussitôt au déjeuner, me faisant presque agresser par Anna parce qu'elle meurt de faim et, une fois le repas prêt, je sollicite l'aide des garçons pour mettre la table.

Dans un concert de cliquetis de couverts et de paroles, notre déjeuner de vacances se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Ca fait du bien de se retrouver au calme loin des flashes des appareils photos, des filles qui hurlent à se briser la voix, etc.…

Un coude posé près de mon assiette et la main appuyée contre ma joue, je regarde Anna engloutir ses saucisses et je souris. Son énorme ventre tressaute chaque fois qu'elle respire ou parle et je tourne les yeux vers Bill. Il s'est installé en bout de table, en face de moi, et Tom est assit à sa droite. Ils discutent vivement tous les deux pendant que Georg et Gustav parlent en travers de la table entre eux.

- Marie ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui Anna, tout va bien, je dis en posant mon bras le long de mon assiette avec un sourire. J'étais juste dans les nuages…

- Depuis que nous sommes revenus de Köln tu es bizarre… Tu es bien plus souvent dans la lune qu'avant… Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu as un souci avec Bill ?

- Avec Bill ? Mais non voyons, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ca va très bien…

- Mouais… Tiens ! Donne-moi le pot de cornichons et va me chercher le pot de pâte à tartiner, tu veux ?

Je déglutis… Eurk des cornichons au Nutella… Berk, il y a bien que les femmes enceintes pour oser manger ce genre de truc… Pouah ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'à imaginer…

Comme je me lève pour aller chercher la brusque envie d'Anna, je regarde Bill qui rit avec son frère. Ces deux-là s'entendent comme cul et chemise depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Bill passe tout son temps avec Tom, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé de coté… Moi je ne trouve pas qu'ils aient été plus distants l'un de l'autre que d'habitude mais bon… Je ne suis pas leur sœur non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ressentent entre eux.

Je hausse les épaules puis apporte le Nutella à Anna et en profite pour desservir la table. J'empile les assiettes les unes sur les autres et pose les couverts au-dessus. J'emporte ensuite le tout dans la cuisine et me prépare à remplir le lave-vaisselle quand un raclement de gorge me fait lever la tête :

- Bill…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma chérie ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Ben depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, tu n'as quasiment pas décroché un mot, c'est tout juste si tu ne m'envoie pas balader quand je veux un câlin… tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, Bill, je dis en allant l'entourer de mes bras. Je vais parfaitement bien, tu t'inquiète pour rien.

- Mouais…

- Est-ce que ceci parviendra à te convaincre ?

Je l'embrasse alors amoureusement et il passe ses bras sur mes hanches, approfondissant le baiser. Je sens soudain une présence et ouvre un œil. Tom se tient là, dans la porte coulissante et il nous regarde. Cruelle, je referme mon œil et resserre encore plus mon étreinte, rendant le baiser encore plus chaud. J'entends alors marcher rapidement puis monter l'escalier quatre à quatre et une porte claque à l'étage. Je me détache ensuite de Bill et il regarde vers l'escalier en disant :

- Qui c'était ?

Je hausse innocemment les épaules puis retourne à mon lave-vaisselle pendant que mon chanteur va faire une somme dans la pelouse, étendu sur une natte de paille, son baladeur mp3 dans les oreilles et une casquette sur le visage.

Il est quinze heures et il fait encore plus chaud que ce matin. Abritée sous le parasol, je brumise a tout va et Anna, allongée près de moi, suffoque littéralement.

- Va dedans, Anna, je dis. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu meures de chaud…

- Je sais mais j'étouffe dedans…

- Hé bien va dans l'eau alors, je dis alors. Je t'accompagnerai bien mais c'est impossible pour le moment. Aller, va te rafraîchir dans l'eau.

Elle soupire alors puis obéit et traîne son gros ventre au bord de l'eau. Elle s'y glisse et fait quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus pieds. Elle se met ensuite à nager et je regarde Georg qui se lève. Il se glisse à son tour dans l'eau et je secoue la tête avec un sourire. Heureusement qu'il n'est rien censé se passer entre eux deux…

Enfin ! Enfin je peux profiter de la piscine ! Mais quelle idée aussi d'avoir sa période pendant les vacances ! Je vous jure franchement ! Le bon Dieu il aurait pu trouver un autre système !

- Hé, hé !

Je me retourne vivement et soupire de soulagement en voyant Bill entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, nigaud !

Il hausse alors un sourcil avec un petit sourire bizarre et je rougis violemment en m'apercevant que je n'ai que mon bras pour cacher ma poitrine :

- Au lieu d'inonder le plancher, aide-moi à mettre mon maillot de bain, je marmonne.

Il remballe son sourire pervers et se glisse derrière moi pour agrafer mon maillot. Ce faisant, il en profite pour laisser traîner ses mains et, chatouilleuse sur les épaules et la nuque, je tressaille :

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux aller te baigner maintenant ? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille en déposant des baisers papillons sur mon épaule.

Je souris puis me retourne pour lui faire face et il glisse une main sur mes reins. Il remonte et détache l'agrafe du maillot en continuant ses baisers.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour dire « je t'aime », me voilà sur le lit, à moitié nue, complètement à sa merci.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour m'aimer de tout son être et, malgré le fait que la dernière fois remonte à tout juste quelques heures, il parvient à me faire grimper au septième ciel, comme chaque fois que nous couchons ensemble.

Je quitte à contre cœur les bras de mon chanteur pour me rendre aux toilettes. J'enfile un peignoir et sors dans le couloir en priant pour que personne ne s'y trouve. Heureusement, le couloir est vide et je me glisse rapidement dans les cabinets avant de retourner à toute allure dans la chambre et me blottir contre Bill qui m'enserre dans ses bras sans se réveiller.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, c'est parce que quelqu'un fait un tapage du tonnerre. Je fronce les sourcils et, comprenant que l'on frappe contre la porte, je marmonne :

- Quoi ?

Je me redresse dans le lit sans réveiller Bill et constate qu'il fait moins clair qu'avant.

- Qui c'est ? je fais ensuite.

- C'est Anna… Marie, j'imagine que tu es occupée pour le moment mais je voulais juste te dire que Georg, Gustav et moi on va au ciné… Tom est en bas, il joue un peu de guitare… Bill est avec toi ?

- Ouais, je dis en roulant les yeux. Bonne soirée, je ne vais pas tarder à descendre…

- Ok. Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je l'entends alors redescendre l'escalier puis une seconde plus tard, une voiture démarre et s'éloigne. Je me lève alors, enfile rapidement les premiers vêtements que je trouve puis quitte la chambre.

Quand j'arrive en bas de l'escalier, je tends l'oreille et entends quelques notes de guitare. Apparemment, Tom est enfermé dans la petite pièce où tout le matériel est entreposé même si, à présent, il y en a un peu partout dans la maison.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'approche de la porte close et m'apprête à frapper. Les accords de guitare sonnent toujours doucement, heureusement pas relayés par les enceintes, et je soupire. J'entre alors dans la pièce et vois Tom dos à moi, assit sur une caisse de matériel. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche. D'un geste vif je tire sur le fil de sa guitare électrique et les coups de médiateur qui suivent ne font plus qu'un bruit bizarre. Le dreadeux fait alors volte face, prêt à crier et je dis :

- Stop !

- Marie ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je lui prends alors la guitare des mains et va la poser dans un râtelier. Je reviens ensuite vers Tom en disant :

- Faut qu'on parle tous les deux…

- Pas maintenant, je vais partir.

- Je sais, je dis. Mais c'est trop urgent Tom, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Tu souffre pour rien et moi je me sens terriblement coupable.

- Je ne souffre pas…

- Menteur… Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec Bill dans la cuisine… Si tu ne souffrais pas de me voir avec lui, alors tu ne serais pas parti en courant dans ta chambre…

Il détourne la tête, le rouge aux joues et je tire une chaise en face de lui. Je m'y installe et dit :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Bill dort en haut et dès qu'il se réveillera, je ne pourrais plus te parler… C'est pourquoi il faut qu'on parle maintenant.

- Dix minutes ne suffiront pas, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres. Condenser un an et demi de douleur en dix minutes est impossible ! crache-t-il ensuite. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'endure depuis tout ce temps ! Chaque jour je te vois roucouler avec mon frère et chaque jour mon amour pour toi grandit ! Je t'aime Marie ! Je t'aime plus que tout et te voir avec mon frère me rends malade de jalousie !

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres puis soudain, je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche. Il se tait aussitôt et je dis :

- Laisse-moi parler Tom, s'il te plait. Crois-moi, pour moi c'est aussi dur que pour toi et peut-être même plus. J'aime Bill, Tom, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je veux que tu te grave ça dans la tête. Mon petit-ami c'est Bill et personne d'autre. Au début de notre amitié, j'appréciais l'attention que tu avais pour moi, mais à présent, je ne peux plus le supporter. Le fait de savoir que tu as le cœur brisé chaque fois que je suis dans les bras de Bill me rend malade… J'en fait des cauchemars et Bill ne sait plus comment faire pour me redonner le sourire. Tom, je t'en supplie, oublie-moi.

- T'oublier ? Mais comment ? Tu es devant moi à longueur de journée ! Bill est mon frère jumeau, Marie, je vivrais certainement avec lui jusqu'à ma mort, comment veux-tu que je parvienne à t'oublier dans ces conditions ? C'est tout bonnement mission impossible. Marie, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que ça en devient insupportable… Mon cœur saigne quand je te vois avec Bill…

- Tom, je t'en supplie… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour continuer comme ça.

- Tu parle ! Tu serais assez forte pour arrêter un train en pleine course ! Marie, tu es la première fille qui a réussit à me faire pleurer ! Marie, je pense à toi sans cesse, t'oublier serait une chose trop lourde…

Je déglutis puis m'adosse à la chaise, les mains sur le visage. Soudain, je sens une présence et me retourne d'un bloc…

- Bill…

* * *

_traduction du titre : "Oublie-moi"_

Rah mais que va-t-il se passer ?? lol

Vous aurez la suite une prochaine fois

Bisouxxx

Phenix


	28. Chapter 27 SaufConduit

Up up up, barbatruc! Non oubliez, un petit trip XD

Donc voilà, après rienstallation de windaube XP sur un nco disque dur, je peux de nouveu poster les chapitres de chez moi, ce qui sera plus simple, je pourrais ainsi poster quand bon me semblera et pas seulement quand mon boss aura le dos tourné lol

Aller, on arrive bientot a la vie de cette fic, encore une dizaine de chapitres...

Mais asser causé !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Sauf-conduit**

- Bill...

Je déglutis.

- Tu… Tu étais là… Mais depuis combien de temps…

Je vois du coin de l'œil Tom se lever d'un bond et reculer contre le mur. Bill s'avance alors vers lui et je dis :

- Non, Bill ! Non, attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Bill, tu ne vas quand même pas me cogner… bredouille alors Tom. Tu… Tu es mon frère…

- Tu m'as trompé Tom ! Tu m'as mentit ! Tu m'as dit ne rien éprouver pour Marie mais ce que je viens d'entendre prouve tout le contraire ! dit soudain Bill, victime d'une colère sourde. Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien !

- Bill, je t'en prie… je dis.

- Ne t'en mêle pas toi ! réplique-t-il en se retournant. Tu es aussi fautive que lui ! Merde à la fin ! Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ! Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?

- Bill…

Faisant volte face, Bill arque son bras et le bruit d'une grande gifle résonne dans la petite pièce. Tom s'effondre alors contre le mur, ses deux mains sur sa joue droite et je me jette sur Bill. Je lui saisis le bras alors qu'il amorce une nouvelle gifle et je dis, les larmes aux yeux :

- Non, je t'en supplie ! C'est ton frère !

- Marie reste en dehors de ça, c'est entre lui et moi !

- Non !

Je resserre ma prise sur son bras et je dis ensuite, les yeux étroitement clos, me préparant à prendre un coup à tout moment :

- Je t'en supplie Bill, ne fait pas ça ! Je t'aime, je t'aime Bill ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Hein ?

Bill baisse soudain son bras et je le lâche. Je m'agenouille devant Tom et repousse ses mains. Il a la joue bien rouge mais rien de grave appartement. Je me relève alors et me tourne vers Bill :

- C'est de ma faute si tout ça arrive, je dis. C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte, à quelque part, que Tom aime être près de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé quand il voulait un peu d'affection…

- Tu aurais du.

- Oui j'aurais du ! j'aboie soudain. J'aurais du mais maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je passe alors une main dans mes cheveux et me détourne en soupirant. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je fais sans lever les yeux sur les deux garçons. Je suis complètement larguée… Ca me fait peur…

- Chérie…

Il s'agenouille devant moi et tente de me prendre la main mais je le repousse :

- Je suis trop sensible… Et incapable de dire non face aux personnes que j'estime. Je t'aime Bill, plus que tout au monde… Mais j'aime aussi Tom… de tout mon sœur.

Un silence pesant tombe alors sur nous trois. Je ferme les yeux et les larmes se mettent à couler sur mon visage. Je sens Bill reculer et je serre un peu plus mes paupières. Un courant d'air près de moi me fait comprendre que l'un des deux garçons est partit, mais j'ignore lequel. Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux. La porte de la pièce claque soudain violemment et je sursaute tout aussi vivement. L'instant d'après je m'effondre dans mes mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant. Où suis-je ? Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais ici et là des ombres familières de guitares et d'enceintes. Il fait noir dans la pièce. Tout est silencieux. Grâce à la lueur entrant par la fenêtre, je regarde ma montre. Elle indique deux heures du matin. Il est si tard que cela ? Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je sur cette chaise ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens vaguement de Bill giflant Tom puis c'est le noir complet.

Je me lève, perdue et soudain, j'entends une respiration saccadée. Je fais volte-face et la silhouette qui se découpe au pied du mur est reconnaissable entre milles. Je déglutis et m'approche :

- Bill… je souffle en m'agenouillant. Bill, mon amour…

A tâtons je cherche le visage de mon compagnon et quand je le trouve, mes doigts rencontrent des larmes, un flot continuel de larmes brûlantes qui ruissellent sur les jours du jeune chanteur. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je saisis la tête hirsute entre mes bras. J'attire Bill contre moi et il entoure ma taille de ses bras. Il niche son visage contre ma poitrine et, laissant de nouvelles larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, je m'excuse. Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait, je m'excuse pour tout et pour rien. Je lui demande de me pardonner mais, au lieu de calmer son chagrin, cela ne fait que le faire redoubler.

Soudain, je sens ses mains se plaquer sur mon ventre. Il me repousse mais je résiste. Sa force finit par avoir le dessus sur ma volonté et je recule à contre-cœur. Je me lève en essuyant mes joues et j'entends :

- Vas-t-en… Vas-t-en Marie et ne reviens plus jamais où nous nous trouvons, Tom et moi, où que cela soit dans le monde. Vas-t-en… Rentre chez tes parents et oublie-nous.

- Bill…

- VAS-T-EN !! hurle-t-il soudain en me balançant la première chose qu'il trouve, soit une canette de bière qui avait du appartenir à Tom un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La canette pleine me heurte en pleine tête et je recule, terrorisée. Je sors de la pièce et cavale à l'étage. Je me rue dans ma chambre, saisit ma valise et bourre dedans toutes les affaires que je trouve, qu'elles soient à moi ou non, je m'en fiche.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je piétine ma valise pour la fermer puis je descends dans la cuisine et saisis le téléphone. Je commande un taxi en urgence et, pendant qu'il arrive, je m'empare du bloc de papier que Bill utilise pour ses chansons et je griffonne dessus quelques mots, les seuls que je suis en mesure d'écrire :

« _Je vous aime, adieu._ »

J'entends alors une voiture dans la rue et me rue dehors. C'est mon taxi. Je saute dedans et harangue le chauffeur pour qu'il m'éloigne au plus vite de cet endroit. Quand il me demande où je veux aller, je lui rétorque un « n'importe où ça m'est égal » désespéré, avant de m'appuyer contre la portière, complètement anéantie.

- Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle…

Je me redresse en sursautant :

- Hein ?

- Mademoiselle, descendez ici… Je ne peux pas vous emmener plus loin…

Je regarde autour de moi et comprends alors que ce que je viens de vivre n'est pas un rêve. C'est même encore pire que le plus pire des cauchemars…

Amorphe, je m'extrais du taxi en traînant ma valise. Le chauffeur, bien aimable, me prend le bras et me porte quasiment jusqu'au comptoir de l'hôtel où il me dépose :

- Mademoiselle, donnez une chambre à cette jeune femme, s'il vous plait, j'entends vaguement. Je paie la chambre…

- Non, je dis. Je vais payer…

Je m'affale sur le comptoir et l'hôtesse dit :

- Elle est saoule ?

- Non… je souffle. Morte…

Je plaque ma carte de crédit sur le comptoir et la femme me loue une chambre. Je me traîne ensuite dans l'ascenseur et ignore comme je parviens à trouver le numéro de ma chambre.

Toujours est-il que, quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal à me situer.

Je m'assieds sur le lit sans comprendre ce que je fais dans cette chambre inconnue, avec une valise comme voisin de lit… Soudain, je percute que mon téléphone vibre, dans la poche de mon manteau, que j'ai encore sur le dos. Je le sors et regarde le cadran :

- Bill…

Je sens soudain la colère me monter au nez et j'appuie avec rage sur la touche de renvoi sur la messagerie. Je jette ensuite le portable au fond du lit et il tombe sur le sol dans un petit bruit. Je me jette ensuite au milieu des coussins et me remets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_brrr__, brrr, brrr_

Le téléphone vibre à nouveau. Je me redresse en reniflant et me mets à plat ventre sur le lit pour regarder le cadran. C'est encore Bill. Je laisse sonner deux trois fois puis appuie sur le rejet d'appel. Deux secondes d'après, le téléphone vibre à nouveau et, excédée, je le saisis et lui fait sauter la batterie d'un geste rageur.

Et qu'ils ne débarquent pas ici ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je crois que je serais capable de les cogner, même Anna !

De rage, je bourre les coussins de coups de poings puis m'affale dedans en soupirant. Je renifle mais ne pleure pas. Je n'ai plus de larmes de toute façon…

Je crois que je reste plusieurs heures comme ça sans bouger parce que c'est le téléphone de la chambre qui me réveille en sursaut :

- Allô ? je fais en décrochant.

- Mademoiselle Frebaz, vous avez de la visite…

- De la visite ? Non, je n'attends personne.

Et je raccroche, persuadée que c'est Bill.

Et je n'avais pas tort ! Enfin presque. Cinq minutes après que j'aie raccroché, on frappe à la porte et je me redresse vivement sur les bras.

- Marie ! Marie, tu es là ?!

- Bill… je souffle.

J'esquisse le mouvement de me lever mais me reprends au dernier moment et m'allonge sur le dos, bras croisés.

- Marie ! Marie, je t'en supplie ouvre-moi !

Il tambourine comme un forcené sur la porte et je regarde l'heure. Il est cinq heures du matin… Il va réveiller tout l'hôtel et se faire mettre dehors… Tant pis, ça lui apprendra !

Mais quand même… Non ! Ca suffit, j'ai assez fait de sacrifices jusqu'à maintenant ! Qu'il se fasse jeter dehors, je m'en contrefiche !

- Marie !! beugle-t-il en frappant de ses deux poings contre la porte. Marie…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! j'entends alors. Dis donc blanc-bec, tu va déguerpir d'ici sinon j'appelle les flics !

Je me redresse et attends la suite. S'il crie à nouveau mon prénom, je ne bouge pas, s'il crie autre chose, je m'approche.

- Aller, fiche le camp d'ici ! croasse une vieille femme. Tu réveille tout l'hôtel avec tes hurlements !

Ca va mal tourner… Bill ne comprends pas le français quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anna ou moi qui le parlons…

Je me lève alors et m'approche de la porte. Je l'entrouvre et vois Bill de dos, face à un homme en caleçon à pois et t-shirt taché, et une vieille femme en robe de chambre à grosses fleurs violettes. Voyant la vielle femme ouvrit la bouche, je sors de la chambre en disant :

- Ne vous énervez pas, tout va bien. Il ne comprend pas le français, excusez-le… Im Zimmer du ! Beeile dich ! j'aboie ensuite à l'adresse de Bill.

Il sursaute et rentre dans la chambre. Je m'excuse ensuite encore une fois auprès des voisins qui grognent puis je retourne dans la chambre et ferme la porte.

Ignorant Bill, je pose mon manteau et retourne m'allonger sur le lit, dos à lui. Un lourd silence s'installe quelques secondes puis Bill dit doucement :

- Marie…

Je ne réponds pas. Il insiste une ou deux fois mais je reste muette. Je l'entends alors s'asseoir quelque part et il dit :

- Marie, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je t'en supplie reviens à la maison, rentre avec moi… Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer, j'ai tellement honte… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça…

Je crispe les mâchoires et me défends de faire volte face, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me retourne brusquement en disant :

- Ha ouais, tu ne sais pas ?? Tu te moque de moi ?? Moi je vais te dire pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça ! Tout simplement parce que tu ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour Tom ! Voilà pourquoi !

- Ce n'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? j'aboie. Ose me le dire dans les yeux Bill ! Ose me dire que tu es mortellement jaloux de ton frère ! Bill, dans l'histoire c'est moi qui souffre le plus, moi ! je dis en me martelant la poitrine. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'ai mal à l'intérieur de moi, combien je suis perdue entre mes sentiments pour toi et ceux pour Tom. Vous êtes tous les deux des garçons géniaux et je ne peux pas choisir entre l'un de vous deux, plus maintenant !

- Mais tu l'as fait il y a un an ! Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, tu as dit oui !

- Mais parce que ce n'était pas Tom l'autre prétendant, mais Georg ! Sans vouloir vexer Georg, entre toi et lui, pour moi, il n'y a pas photo !

Je marque une pause, le temps d'avaler un peu de salive pour chasser la sécheresse dans ma gorge, puis je reprends :

- Tu te rends compte, Bill, que tu m'as frappée hier ? Tu aurais pu me blesser gravement ! J'ai ramassé cette canette en pleine tête ! Tu as de la chance, je n'ai qu'un bleu, mais j'aurais pu avoir pire ! Tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais du aller à l'hôpital, hein ?

- Je… Marie, je t'en supplie, je n'étais plus moi-même hier soir… Je t'en supplie, rentre avec moi à la maison…

- Non.

- Mais ?

- Non, Bill. Je ne rentrerais pas, pas pour le moment. Alors maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de t'en aller avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

Il se lève et tente un pas vers moi :

- Approche et je te jure que je te balance la première chose que je trouve, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Casse-toi Bill, tu entends ?

Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe. Sans aucune pitié ni tristesse, rien que de la colère, je le regarde reculer doucement vers la porte. Il me regarde et je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Il prend un air surprit puis se détourne et quitte la chambre en courant, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Je me lève alors pour aller la fermer et je vois la vieille dame d'en face, dans sa chemise de nuit à fleurs :

- Mon enfant… Vous avez l'air dans un drôle d'état… me dit-elle doucement.

Je baisse les yeux avec un petit sourire triste et elle s'approche :

- Venez, vous voulez peut-être en parler…

Elle me pousse dans ma chambre avec une sacrée poigne et je me retrouve, en moins de trois secondes, assisse sur le lit, à raconter mon aventure hors du commun à une vieille mamie qui n'a de cesses de me tapoter le dos de la main pour me réconforter.

Huit heures du matin sonnent à ma montre. Ma petite mamie est retournée dans sa chambre voilà une petite demi-heure et je suis à nouveau seule, seule mais soulagée d'un grand poids. Parler à cette vieille femme de la misère de mes sentiments m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'y vois un peu plus clair à présent mais, même avec tout l'or du monde, je ne retournerais pas à la maison de vacances. Pas maintenant en tous cas.

Courbaturée, je décide d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, et je m'effeuille en allant dans la salle de bains. Je reste à barboter dans mon bain bouillant pendant près de deux heures et c'est mon téléphone portable qui m'oblige à en sortir.

- Anna…

- Marie… Où tu es ?

- A l'hôtel, je dis.

- Rentre je t'en prie…

- Non.

- Bill est avec toi ?

- Non.

- Il est venu ?

- Oui.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je sais que tu as un vocabulaire limité le matin mais quand même…

- Humpf ! je fais.

- Marie, je t'en supplie, rentre à la maison et discutons…

- Non.

- Marie…

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

- Hé bien justement si, dit la rousse. Tu es mon amie, Marie, et Bill aussi. Et si quelque chose vous déchire alors ce sont mes oignons ! Si tu ne rentre pas avant midi, Marie, je te jure que, enceinte ou pas, je viens te chercher par les oreilles et je te ramène de force à la maison, menottée s'il le faut !

Je ne dis rien sur le coup et change de sujet :

- Passe-moi Tom.

- Ja… soupire-t-elle.

Je l'entends alors dire à Tom que je veux lui parler et la seconde d'après il me répond :

- Marie, je t'en supplie, rentre… On s'inquiète pour toi…

Je pince les lèvres. Ma gorge se noue mais je me retiens de pleurer. Je prends une grande inspiration puis je demande :

- Comment va ta joue ?

- Ma… Un peu enflée mais ça va… Bill ne mets jamais toute sa force quand il me frappe… Marie, enchaîne-t-il ensuite. Je t'en supplie, rentre… On va en parler tous ensemble et on va trouver une solution, je te le jure sur ma propre tê…

- Tais-toi ! je dis. Ne jure jamais sur toi-même !

- Marie… me supplie-t-il alors à nouveau.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux puis je dis :

- Je suis au Menstreet Motel…

- On vient te chercher, tu ne bouge pas.

Et il raccroche. Je soupire et m'assieds sur le lit. Une solution ! Pfu ! Tu parle !

Je me tourne sur le flanc, regardant mon portable, le pouce suspendu au-dessus de la touche numéro 1. J'hésite à appuyer. Cette touche est le raccourci pour appeler Bill. Tom est le 2, Anna le 3, Georg le 4 et Gustav le 5.

Soupirant, j'appuie finalement sur la touche et « Liebe » s'affiche sur l'écran. Je porte le combiné à mon oreille et attends quelques sonneries. Après six sonneries, Bill décroche :

- C'est moi, je dis d'une petite voix. Où tu es ?

- Je ne sais pas… En ville… Et toi ?

- Toujours à l'hôtel… Anna va venir me chercher…

- Tu va rentrer ?

- Oui… Et toi ?

Pas de réponse.

- Bill ?

- Je suis là…

- Je…

- Chut…

- Mais ?

- Ne dis rien, on en parlera à la maison.

- Bill, je…

- Non, ne dis rien.

Je pince les lèvres, sur le point de pleurer à nouveau, puis je raccroche et plaque mes mains sur mon visage. Je soupire profondément puis soudain le téléphone de la chambre sonne :

- Réception, dit la femme au bout du fil. Mademoiselle, une jeune femme vous demande…

- Dites-lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

- Très bien.

Je repose le combiné sur son socle puis me lève et vais m'habiller. Regardant mes vêtements de la veille, froissés au possible, je fouille dans la valise que j'ai embarquée et trouve un jean à moi. Je cherche ensuite un t-shirt et tire un tissu noir qui, quand je l'étends devant moi, se révèle être un des t-shirts de Bill. Je déglutis puis je l'enfile et cherche autre chose à mettre par-dessus. Je déniche une chemise en soie noire et l'enfile. Je bourre ensuite les vêtements dans la valise, la ferme laborieusement puis quitte la chambre.

En passant devant la chambre de la vieille femme, je fouille dans les poches de mon manteau et trouve mes clefs. J'en détache le porte-clefs en forme de logo du groupe et le suspends à la porte avec, au dos, la phrase que Bill y avait gravé pour moi quand il me l'a offert, à mon anniversaire l'année passée :

« _Dans mon cœur vous avez fait une halte, mais dans mon âme vous vous êtes arrêté pour toujours. Je ne vous oublierais jamais._ »

Il avait déniché cette phrase sur Internet et, même si elle est écrite à la deuxième personne du pluriel, je la trouve tout simplement belle.

Je quitte ensuite vite le couloir et, quand l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes dans le hall de l'immeuble, je repère aussitôt Anna et son imposante chevelure rousse. Quand elle pivote vers moi et que je remarque que toute la smala l'a accompagnée, j'ai un mouvement de recul mais je prends sur moi et sors de l'ascenseur.

Je m'approche lentement et me plante à environ deux mètres d'Anna. Elle fait un mouvement mais Tom la contourne et se jette à mon cou. De surprise, j'en lâche ma valise et je l'entoure de mes bras en plongeant mon visage dans son cou.

- Marie… Marie, ne fait plus jamais ça… dit-il en resserrant sa prise. Plus jamais…

Je m'agrippe au dos de son t-shirt si fort que j'en ai mal aux mains et soudain, je sens une main fraîche se poser sur la mienne. Je me détache de Tom et il s'écarte. Anna me fait alors face et soudain, j'entends un grand bruit et ma joue me brûle.

- Anna ! s'exclame Georg. Mais tu es folle !

- Je le mérite… je dis alors en redressant ma tête, la joue en feu. Je n'avais pas à partir comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Oh ça non ! dit Anna, furieuse. Tu imagines notre surprise à Georg, Gustav et moi, quand nous sommes rentrés du cinéma ? La maison toute noire, Bill effondré dans la salle de musique, Tom roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, et un mot de ta main sur un bout de papier dans la cuisine ? Marie, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre Bill, Tom et toi, mais tu va rentrer avec nous à la maison, que tu le veuilles ou non et nous allons tous en parler, même s'il faut y passer la journée. Ce genre de chose ne doit plus jamais arriver, tu entends ? Pour le futur du groupe, ses membres ne doivent jamais avoir quelque chose à reprocher à un autre, et encore moins Bill et Tom ! Aller, on rentre ! fait-elle ensuite en faisant volte-face.

Je la regarde quitter l'hôtel puis je regarde Tom. Il baisse les yeux et Georg et Gustav suivent Anna en silence. Je soupire alors puis glisse ma main dans celle de Tom et noue mes doigts aux siens en disant :

- On va trouver une solution… C'est toi qui me l'as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

J'embrasse alors ses phalanges puis, la mine basse, nous quittons l'hôtel. Nous nous entassons dans la voiture d'Anna et Georg nous reconduit à la maison de vacances que, malgré ce qu'il s'y est passé, je suis contente de revoir.

- Plus tard, dit Anna.

Je m'arrête en bas de l'escalier et, sous son regard noir, je pose ma valise sur les marches. Docilement, je vais m'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine et les trois garçons me rejoignent dans un silence tombal.

- Je vais récupérer Bill et ensuite on parlera, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, comme une mère dont les enfants auraient fait une très grosse bêtise.

Je hoche lentement la tête puis elle quitte la maison. Quand sa voiture s'est éloignée, Georg brise le silence et il effleure de son index le bleu que j'ai au front. Je tressaille :

- Bill t'a frappée ? demande-t-il.

- Non, non, je dis en secouant la tête. C'est… hier soir… Dans un accès de colère il m'a jeté au visage une canette de bière pleine…

Georg hoche la tête, comme soulagé, puis il se lève et va chercher de la limonade dans le frigo. Il en sert à tout le monde puis demande :

- Anna a raison de réunir un genre de conseil de guerre. Nous nous sommes jurés, en montant le groupe, de tout se dire dans la mesure où ce que l'on garde pour nous n'affecte pas notre façon d'être. J'imagine aisément que les sentiments que vous avez l'un envers l'autre, Tom et Marie, ainsi que toi pour Bill, Marie, devraient aller dans la catégorie « personnel » mais cette histoire en est à un point tel que tout le monde s'en rend malade, à commencer par Bill.

Je pince les lèvres puis soudain j'entends la voiture d'Anna. Une seconde plus tard, elle pénètre dans la maison, talonnée par Bill.

Je garde les yeux baissés sur ma limonade et sens Bill prendre place en face de moi, plus que je ne le vois. Je relève alors la tête et constate que ses sourcils se rejoignent quasiment au-dessus de son nez. Soit il est furieux soit il est profondément triste, au choix.

- Bien ! dit Anna une fois installée. Allons-y. Commençons par le début. J'imagine que tout le monde, hormis les concernés, a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe en détail entre Marie et les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Georg et Gustav hochent la tête puis Anna reprend :

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire comme dans un interrogatoire, je vais poser les questions et vous allez y répondre. Ca vous va ?

Je hoche la tête et regarde Tom en faire autant. Bill marmonne quelque chose puis la rousse dit en joignant ses mains sur la table :

- Marie, à toi l'honneur. J'imagine ce qu'il se trame entre vous trois, mais si tu explique avec tes mots, ce sera plus clair pour tout le monde.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête puis prends une inspiration :

- Tout à commencé quand je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, les garçons… Première rencontre, je tombe sur Bill et Tom qui se disputent. J'ignore toujours pourquoi du reste, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Peu après, Tom me surprend en me demandant de ne pas parler de cette dispute. Je le lui promets. De toutes les façons, je ne comprenais pas un traître mot d'allemand à cette époque. Après, tout s'enchaîne très vite, ma semaine avec vous passe et je rentre chez moi, contente de vous avoir enfin rencontrée et un peu gaga, je dois avouer.

Des sourires s'étirent sur les lèvres puis je continue :

- Après, Anna, tu m'appelle en me demandant de venir passer une semaine de vacances à la montagne… Je crois que c'est de la plus exactement que vient tout ce mic-mac. Pendant cette semaine de vacances, j'ai appris à connaître chacun d'entre vous. Je vous ai vu dans l'intimité et…

- Et ? fait Gustav. Continue…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres puis, les yeux baissés sur ma limonade, je dis :

- Et je ne sais pas si vous allez vraiment comprendre ce que je veux dire…

- Essaie toujours, dit Anna.

- Je… Comment dire… Voilà, en fait j'ai une sorte de capacité un peu spéciale…

- Un don ?

Je lève les yeux et regarde Bill. Je hoche la tête en reprenant :

- Une sorte de don, oui… Ce « don » me rend… comment dire… plus sensible aux émotions que tout un chacun ressent. Parfois, je suis en mesure de deviner, pas à quoi il pense, mais tout du moins qu'il a l'esprit occupé par autre chose, si je regarde quelqu'un sur une photo. Il en va de même avec les écritures. Je peux savoir si la personne qui m'écrit, le plus souvent sur Internet, va bien, pas bien ou moyennement bien. Ce don, je ne le contrôle pas mais parfois, il me pourrit la vie. Je crois que c'est lui le véritable fautif dans l'histoire.

- Explique-toi, dit Anna, intriguée. Comment cela, le « vrai fautif » ?

- Je ne sais pas comment formuler mes pensées, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas très clair…

- Fais quand même, on verra bien, dit Georg.

Je fais un tout petit sourire puis tente d'expliquer que cette capacité que j'ai à ressentir plus fortement les sentiments, est la responsable de mes problèmes avec Tom et Bill. Je tente d'expliquer que quand il y a eu cet incident lors du jeu du Pendu, dans le chalet de montagne, j'ai été plus touchée que tous les autres par la détresse qui émanait de Tom.

- J'ai réussi à l'amadouer ainsi, je me suis servi de mon don sans même m'en rendre compte parce qu'il fait partie intégrante de ma vie de tous les jours… je dis en fixant la table de contre-plaqué brun.

- C'est de là que te viens cette facilité à écouter les gens, alors… dit Anna. Tout le monde pense que tu es très à l'écoute mais pas du tout, tu ressens simplement les émotions que nous dégageons sans même nous en rendre compte, de part notre façon d'être et de parler, c'est cela ?

- Exactement. J'écoute aussi afin de pouvoir répondre correctement, mais oui, tu as raison, la plupart du temps, je comprends le mal-être d'une personne en composant uniquement avec les sentiments qu'il dégage. Tout ça pour dire que tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant, ce n'est pas de ma faute vraie. C'est cette maudite capacité qui me perturbe et me fait voir les choses plus tragiques qu'elles ne le sont en réalité. Et forcément, avec toutes les émotions que j'ai subit ces derniers mois, il a bien fallu que j'arrive à saturation. Résultat, hier j'ai disjoncté. J'ai eu peur de Bill… Il a réagi si violemment… J'ai eut peur qu'il ne me frappe pour de bon et, complètement anéantie, je suis partie. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais… J'ai pleuré quasiment toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Bill vienne tambouriner contre la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, réveillant tout le voisinage…

Je me tais alors et soupire profondément. Un silence s'installe puis Anna demande :

- Bill, quand tu es parti ce matin, rejoindre Marie, avez-vous discuté de tout cela ?

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé parler, je dis. Je l'ai chassé. Il m'a fait du mal, et pas seulement physiquement. En réagissant aussi violemment, j'ai quasiment pris un coup de couteau dans le cœur…

- En même temps, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? dit alors Bill avec un calme déstabilisant, avachi sur sa chaise. Quel homme réagirait paisiblement en apprenant que sa femme est amoureuse de son propre frère ? Aucun, j'en suis certain.

- C'est sûr, dit Anna. Tom, fait-elle ensuite. Sans mentir, dis-nous exactement quels sentiments tu as vis-à-vis de Marie.

Je serre les mâchoires puis entends :

- Je l'aime.

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à une nouvelle explosion de Bill mais rien ne se passe. Anna reprend alors la parole :

- Relève la tête, Marie…

J'obéis et la regarde :

- Tu conviens qu'il est hors de question que tu te partages les jumeaux. Tu sors avec Bill depuis plus d'un an…

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je dis.

- Cependant, et je voudrais que nous soyons tous d'accord sur ce point, nous allons… comment dire… établir une sorte de sauf-conduit pour que personne ne soit lésé dans l'histoire.

- C'est à dire ? je demande, méfiante.

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi, cela fait des jours que je vois qu'il se trame quelque chose entre vous trois et j'ai eu l'idée de, quand nous sommes entre nous, et uniquement cela, qu'il n'y a ni caméras ni photographes ni fans ni aucun risque d'être surpris, de fermer les yeux sur d'éventuels élans affectifs entre toi et Tom.

Je crispe mes mâchoires et regarde Bill. Il tripote un bout de papier trouvé sur la table et Anna dit :

- Georg, tu es ok ?

- Moi ça me va, du moment que le groupe n'en pâtit pas et que la relation de Marie et Bill non plus.

- Gus ?

- Idem, je suis d'accord.

- Tom ?

Je regarde alors Tom et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil ensuite à Bill puis il dit :

- Ca me va…

- Marie ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête, pensant que c'est la meilleure idée, même si c'est la seule qui soit positive.

- Bill ?

Je retiens brusquement mon souffle et regarde mon chanteur. Il ignore la question, et Anna insiste :

- Bill, tu es d'accord ou non ?

Comme il ne répond pas, je vais pour ouvrir la bouche et il dit :

- C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition…

- On t'écoute…

- Je ne veux jamais, mais alors jamais, être le témoin d'un de ces « élan affectifs ».

- Il sera fait en sorte, dit Anna en hochant la tête. N'est-ce pas Marie ? Tom ?

Nous hochons tous les deux la tête puis elle regarde sa montre et dit :

- Que ceux qui n'ont par beaucoup dormi cette nuit aillent se coucher.

Je me lève aussitôt de ma chaise et, sans regarder personne, je saisis ma valise et monte à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre que je partage avec Bill, je m'effondre sur le lit et soupire de soulagement. Voilà un souci majeur de réglé. Espérons que la jalousie de Bill envers son frère ne viendra pas fiche en l'air ce semblant de compromis.

Me mettant en chemise de nuit, je m'enfile sous le drap et attrape le coussin de Bill. Je le serre fort contre ma poitrine en respirant son odeur puis je m'installe et entreprends de rattraper mon sommeil perdu.


	29. Chapter 28 Hallo Baby 1

**Chapitre 28 : Hallo Baby ! #1**

Le mois d'août touche à sa fin et je ne suis pas fâchée d'entrevoir enfin le retour à Hamburg. Depuis cette grosse dispute, entre Bill et moi tout est redevenu paisible. Il a mit du temps à l'accepter, on en a encore parlé des heures entre nous, mais finalement, il encaisse doucement le fait que j'aie des sentiments amoureux pour sa moitié et que ce soit réciproque. Cependant, il ne supporte toujours pas que je passe trop de temps près de Tom et je le comprends aisément. Il m'aime plus que tout, il me le dit assez ou me le fait comprendre avec ses cadeaux, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire encore du mal en l'obligeant à voir les choses comme elles sont. C'est pourquoi je limite mes « élans affectifs » à des gestes d'amitié, une main sur l'épaule, une accolade, un sourire… Mais rien de plus parce que mon Bill souffre déjà suffisamment de savoir que moi, sa petite amie, a également des sentiments pour son frère.

Allongée sur un transat au soleil, je me fais dorer la pilule en somnolant quand quelqu'un me cache soudain le soleil :

- Hey tu me vole mon soleil là… je dis en ouvrant les yeux. Ha c'est toi…

- Sympa l'accueil…

Je regarde Tom debout au pied du transat et il va s'asseoir sur la chaise en tissu juste à côté de moi, virant la crème solaire et mon magazine.

- Je peux te parler ? demande-t-il alors.

- Ca dépend…

- Il n'est pas là, ne t'en fait pas, ils viennent tous de partir avec Anna faire des courses.

- Tous ? Gustav aussi ?

Tom hoche la tête puis il arrange les longues dreads qui lui tombent dans le dos, attachés sur sa tête par un gros élastique détendu, et dit :

- Tu sais, je suis soulagé que ce que j'éprouve pour toi soit reconnu mais…

- Mais tu n'auras pas plus Tom, je le coupe. Tu m'aimes, d'accord, mais je sors avec Bill depuis un an et demi et je l'aime. Le compromis d'Anna ne te convient pas ?

- Si, si…

- Dans ce cas, si tu veux plus d'affection, trouve-toi une copine.

- Dans ce trou perdu ?

Je hausse brièvement les épaules et il soupire. Il se lève ensuite et s'approche de l'eau. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourcil haussé et un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres :

- Aller va, je dis en me levant. Ca me rafraîchira.

Il sourit alors puis plonge et je me protége maigrement de mes bras pour ne pas être arrosée. Je prends ensuite mon temps pour rentrer dans l'eau, assise au bord, et regarde le guitariste faire quelques longueurs.

Jaillissant hors de l'eau avec une grande éclaboussure, il s'approche et croise ses bras sur mes genoux en disant :

- Alors tu viens ?

Je souris puis il recule et je me laisse glisser dans l'eau. Il passe alors ses bras sur ma taille et me serre contre lui en disant :

- Rassure-toi, ce n'était pas un prétexte pour avoir un câlin.

Je hausse un sourcil, pas très convaincue, puis il sort une main de l'eau et me caresse la joue en disant :

- Je suis franchement content qu'on nous laisse de la liberté mais si tu savais comme j'envie Bill…

- Tu ne devrais pas, je dis avec un sourire.

Je détache ensuite ses bras de ma taille puis vais faire quelques longueurs. Je plonge puis remonte et vois Tom appuyé sur le rebord de la piscine, pensif. Je m'approche et pose une main dans son dos. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un petit sourire puis je dis :

- J'espère que tu ne te sers pas de ma capacité pour réclamer des câlins, hein ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui se font plaindre.

- Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas mon cas, dit-il en se retournant, calant ses coudes sur le rebord en carrelage. C'est simplement que j'aime tellement être près de toi…

Je souris puis il m'agrippe la taille et me serre contre lui. Je me retrouve tout contre son torse glabre et je dis :

- Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère a déjà posé l'acte de propriété sur ce joli corps…

Je rougis et glousse puis il souffle :

- Si je pouvais juste t'embrasser…

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux et il s'approche doucement. Soudain, un bruit de portière nous fait sursauter et je me dégage aussitôt de son étreinte pour aller nager plus loin et faire comme si de rien n'était. L'instant d'après, Anna, Bill, Georg et Gustav apparaissent dans l'allée, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de provisions.

Le regard que me jette Anna me glace le sang et je regarde Bill. Je nage le long du bord de la piscine, le suivant, et il rentre dans la maison. La seconde d'après je me hisse hors de l'eau et rentre dans la maison en m'enroulant dans une grande serviette de bains.

- Vous achetez quoi de bon ? je demande en fouinant dans les grands sacs.

- Si tu veux le savoir, aide-nous à ranger, dit Anna en me collant quatre boîtes de conserve dans les bras.

Mes mains étant mouillées, je ne tiens pas les boîtes et elles glissent. Georg les récupère juste à temps en disant :

- Et si tu allais voir un peu Bill…

- Huh ? je fais, étonnée.

Il me lance un regard insistant et je ne dis rien. Je hausse les épaules puis traverse la maison, prenant soin de marcher sur les tapis pour sécher mes pieds, et me dirige vers la salle de musique où mon chanteur passe toutes ses journées depuis près d'une semaine.

- Tu es occupé ? je demande doucement.

- Entre, dit-il en levant la tête.

Assit dans un fauteuil, il a un carnet à la main et un crayon à papier entre les dents. Je m'approche et m'installe sur son genou en disant :

- Vous vous êtes bien promenés ?

- Oui, il est pas mal le centre commercial… Et toi, tu t'es baignée ?

- Oui, Tom et moi on est retombé en enfance, on s'est éclaboussé comme deux gosses de dix ans. On s'est bien marré, je mens en souriant. Tu va venir te baigner aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je peux lire ? je demande en tendant la main vers le carnet.

- Tutut, fait-il en mettant ledit carnet hors de portée. C'est top secret, même pour ma chérie. Il n'y a que Tom qui a le droit de lire.

- Humpf ! je fais en croisant les bras. C'est pas juste.

Un petit sourire étire le coin droit de sa bouche puis il me caresse le bras et l'épaule. Je m'installe contre lui et soupire :

- Tu sais Bill, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

- Ha ?

- Oui, on a vécu tellement de choses, tellement de coups durs depuis que nous sommes ensembles… Chaque fois on repart, encore plus amoureux qu'avant… Il y a eu des dizaines de fois où on aurait pu se séparer mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

- Et moi donc… C'est vrai que des coups durs, on en a eu pas mal, trahison, mensonge… Mais c'est un peu grâce à cela qu'on voit la puissance des sentiments qui nous lient l'un a l'autre. Vivre ensemble c'est se soutenir l'un l'autre quand ça va mal et ne pas tout plaquer au moindre truc de travers.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire tristounet puis Bill m'embrasse sur la tempe et je me serre contre lui. Il pose alors son carnet et glisse sa main entre les pans de ma serviette de bains un peu humide. Sa main chaude se pose sur mon ventre et je dis :

- Si une personne extérieure à notre groupe nous voyait, il pourrait se méprendre…

- C'est à dire ?

- La plupart du temps, quand un homme caresse le ventre de sa femme dans un moment intime, c'est parce que dans ce ventre, il y a quelque chose…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspends et Bill dit :

- Si c'était le cas, tu me l'aurais dit, j'imagine.

Je hoche la tête et il retire sa main. Il la pose sur ma cuisse puis dit :

- Depuis que je suis avec toi, tu sais que j'y pense ?

- Aux enfants ? A même pas dix-neuf ans ? Bill…

Il sourit puis soudain il sursaute et dit :

- Hé mais dis voir ! Demain nous sommes le vingt ! C'est ton anniversaire ma chérie !

- Oh non… je fais sur un ton désespéré. Je n'aime pas mon anniversaire, je suis encore plus émotive qu'en temps normaux… Je pleure pour un rien…

Il sourit puis me regarde et je demande :

- Ben quoi ? Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?

Il sourit à nouveau bizarrement puis se contorsionne pour atteindre la poche de son jean. Il y glisse deux doigts puis tire une pochette noire en velours et me la tend en disant :

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie…

- Que ? Mais… Oh Bill, il ne fallait pas…

- Aller, ouvre…

Je m'exécute, toujours assise sur son genou, et je tire du petit sachet une longue chaîne en argent. M'attendant à trouver une croix ou un crâne au bout, je lâche une « o » de surprise en découvrant un cœur serti d'un diamant ovale de la taille de l'ongle de mon petit doigt, et entouré d'un ruban d'argent dont les deux extrémités se croisent au-dessus du cœur avant de finir comme deux cornes pointues.

- Je… Oh Seigneur… je parviens à articuler. C'est… magnifique, je souffle ensuite.

Je porte alors une main à ma bouche et me met à pleurer. Bill m'entoure de ses bras et me serre fort contre lui en disant :

- Ce bijou est unique, je l'ai commandé exprès pour toi, pour te prouver combien je t'aime.

Je serre les paupières et mes larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je rouvre ensuite les yeux et embrasse mon chanteur avec toute la force qu'il me reste après cette surprise.

Il me l'attache ensuite en disant que vu que c'est de l'argent pur, je peux sans crainte me doucher et me baigner avec et, après un autre long baiser, je le laisse travailler, encore toute tourneboulée.

- Apparemment tu apprécie son cadeau… dit Anna en plissant le nez avec un sourire.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui, il m'avait demandé conseil et je lui ai fait une esquisse.

- Vraiment ? C'est donc toi que je dois remercier…

- Oh non, je laisse ce privilège à ton chéri. Au fait, en parlant de ça… J'ai un peu trouvé suspect que vous étiez tous les deux dans la piscine quand nous sommes rentrés…

- Comme je l'ai dit à Bill à l'instant, Tom et moi avons perdu quelques années en votre absence.

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous nous sommes amusés comme des gosses de dix ans à nous éclabousser et à tenter de nous faire couler l'un l'autre. De plus, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais…

- Je n'imagine rien, je constate, c'est tout, dit Anna en haussant les épaules. De toutes les façons, vous avez le droit…

Je hausse les épaules puis, frissonnant, puis retourne sur la terrasse et m'affale sur mon transat après l'avoir traîné au soleil. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre froid.

**8888888888**

Le soleil se couche et Anna s'active déjà dans la cuisine. Il n'est que dix heures et les quatre garçons sont dans la piscine. Moi je le regarde faire les pitres et quand Tom se hisse sur les épaules de Georg pour tirer un boulet sur Gustav, boulet qui n'est qu'un ballon gonflable de la taille du poing, j'éclate de rire.

- Marie, tu mets la table, s'il te plait ? demande alors Anna depuis la cuisine.

- Je viens !

Je me lève et soudain Bill sort de l'eau tel un être de l'eau, d'un bond, et me ceinture :

- Tu es ma prisonnière ! dit-il alors en reculant.

Il se laisse tomber à la renverse et nous plongeons tous les deux. Il me lâche alors et je remonte. Quand j'émerge, je le fusille puis m'ingénie à le faire couler mais il m'arrose abondamment et Tom s'y met aussi.

- A deux contre une c'est pas du jeu ! je dis en riant, me protégeant de mes bras.

Je nage alors jusqu'à Gustav et m'accroche à ses épaules :

- Ah nan ! fait Bill. Tu triche !

- Hey Marie !

- Désolée, je dis en regardant Anna, debout au bord de l'eau, les poings sur les hanches. Mais Bill m'a pris par surprise…

- Ouais aller, j'ai pigé, je vais devoir mettre la table en surveillant le dîner, grommelle-t-elle alors. Vous êtes chier quand même…

Elle se détourne en ronchonnant et je noue un bras autour du cou de Gustav en disant :

- Elle est d'une humeur de chien cet après-midi…

- C'est sa grossesse, dit Georg en nageant vers nous.

- Ha ?

- Ouais, elle dit qu'elle a peur de la naissance…

- C'est pas pour maintenant pourtant, je dis, soudain inquiète. Elle te parle, Georg ?

- Pas beaucoup, dit-il en secouant la tête. Le soir, elle se contente de se mettre sur son lit et de lire, elle n'est pas très bavarde…

Je serre les mâchoires puis lâche Gustav et sors de l'eau. Je m'enroule dans un paréo puis m'approche de la rousse qui installe les couverts :

- Tout va bien ? je demande. Je suis désolée, c'était pas prévu la baignade…

Elle grommelle puis pose les couteaux qu'elle a dans la main et rentre dans la cuisine. Je soupire et termine de mettre la table en jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre garçons qui ont reprit leur jeu.

**8888888888**

Assise au bord de la piscine dont l'eau reflète la lumière venant des fenêtres de la maison, je soupire. Et dire que dans deux semaines nous rentrons à Hamburg… A quelque part, je suis contente de rentrer. Ces vacances nous ont permis, à Bill et moi, de mettre de nombreuses choses à plat et, même si je sais qu'il a encore quelques griefs contre moi, notamment pour le fait que j'aie des sentiments pour son frère, je me suis mise au défi de les lui faire oublier.

- Ha tu es là…

Je tourne la tête et souris à Bill. Il s'assoit à même le sol près de moi et demande :

- A quoi tu pense ?

- A toi…

- Vraiment ?

Je souris à nouveau puis lève une main et la passe dans les longues mèches noires et blondes. Il ferme les yeux puis me prend le poignet et m'embrasse la paume de la main avant de dire :

- Pour demain, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

- Encore ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas que moi…

- Ha ?

- Oui, c'est Tom et moi.

Je hausse les sourcils puis il dit :

- Ne t'enflamme pas… Nous avions acheté ce cadeau bien avant le malentendu. Mais nous allons quand même te le donner tous les deux demain.

- Vous avez intérêt, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Bill, je fais ensuite. S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir, va discuter avec Tom et parlez de tout ça tranquillement. Toute cette histoire n'était absolument pas destinée à te faire du mal, crois-moi… Le manque de réflexion a été le pire que nous ayons fait. Tout est allé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser sincèrement. Pour moi, Tom avait seulement besoin d'énormément d'affection, rien d'autre. J'ignorais qu'il m'aimait avant de m'en douter. Quand je le lui ai demandé la première fois, il a senti le piège et n'a rien dit mais finalement il me l'a dit. Tu sais, dans l'histoire, entre lui et toi, c'est lui qui souffre le plus.

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent, c'est cela ?

- Exactement. Toi tu souffre parce que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, mais Tom a encore plus mal. Peut-être moins maintenant mais la douleur est toujours présente…

- Si je vais le voir et si on parle, tu me promets que tout ce qui existera entre toi et lui sera purement sentimental ?

- Je n'ai pas à te promettre cela puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de cette relation autre chose qu'une relation sentimentale, je dis en regardant la piscine.

Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Bill et ajoute :

- C'est toi mon homme, Bill, et personne d'autre.

Il fait un maigre sourire puis il se relève et se penche pour m'embrasser. Quand il s'éloigne, je dis :

- Reste avec lui cette nuit, ça vous fera du bien.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde puis rentre dans la maison. Je soupire alors puis me tourne de nouveau vers la piscine dont le fond est éclairé par un puissant projecteur. Je croise ensuite mes bras sous les manches du pull que j'ai sur les épaules puis décide de rentrer dans la maison. Il est plus de minuit mais tout est encore allumé chez nous.

Je m'approche du canapé et regarde un moment ce qu'Anna regarde. Elle lève la tête vers moi et je pose une main sur son épaule en souriant. Elle me renvoie son sourire puis je me dirige vers la salle de musique. Je frappe et entre quand Georg me l'autorise :

- Bonsoir… Vous travaillez encore ? je dis au bassiste et au batteur qui sont tous deux sur leurs instruments.

- Non, on fait un peu de ménage, dit Gustav en montrant le chiffon qu'il a la main. Tu va te coucher ?

- Non, pas encore, je cherche juste quelque chose à faire…

- Anna est couchée ? demande alors Georg.

- Non, elle regarde la télévision mais ce qu'elle regarde ne m'intéresse pas.

- Dans ce cas, approche, dit-il. Tu vas mettre la main à la pâte.

Je souris puis ferme la porte et vais m'asseoir près de Georg qui, sa basse sur les genoux, à défait les cordes pour les nettoyer correctement.

- Vous prenez un tel soin de vos instruments, je dis. J'en suis toujours impressionnée.

- Ce sont nos outils de travail, dit Gustav en passant son chiffon sur une cymbale posée sur son genou. Il faut bien en prendre soin, ça coûte cher si on doit racheter.

- Tu m'étonne ! je dis en souriant.

Je bâille alors et Georg dit :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher…

- Mouais… Je crois que je vais monter prendre une bonne douche.

- Bill est déjà en haut ?

- Non… Enfin si… Il est avec Tom.

- Ha…

- Je le lui ai suggéré, je dis en me levant. Ca ne peut leur faire que bien de parler.

- C'est sûr.

- Aller, bonne nuit, je dis alors.

Je vais les serrer dans mes bras à tour de rôle puis je quitte la pièce et monte lentement les marches.

Dans le couloir sombre, je repère aussitôt la lumière qui filtre sous la porte de la chambre de Tom. Je m'en approche doucement et colle mon oreille contre le panneau :

- Tom, je sais que c'est compliqué d'en parler mais il le faut… j'entends.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'y peux rien… Je ne vais pas faire comme si de rien n'était… Je t'en supplie Bill, cesse de broyer du noir comme ça… Ca me fait encore plus mal que de savoir Marie inaccessible.

J'entends alors un profond soupir puis je m'éloigne et rentre dans ma chambre. J'allume la petite lampe à la tête du lit puis m'y assieds et soupire à nouveau.

La chambre de Tom étant mitoyenne à celle-ci, je m'adosse contre le mur et tends l'oreille mais je n'entends strictement rien. Le mur de briques est trop épais aussi je me relève et vais dans la salle de bains.

Sous la douche, je prends mon temps, restant sous le jet d'eau tiède jusqu'à ce que je manque m'endormir, complètement détendue. Je sors alors, me sèche et enfile une nuisette puis file me glisser sous les draps en soupirant de bien-être. Je ne mets ensuite pas longtemps à m'endormir, complètement ramollie par ma douche.

Je suis la première debout le lendemain matin, et ce malgré l'heure déjà tardive.

Un coup d'œil sur la pendule du four m'indique qu'il est près de onze heures et je me prépare un petit-déjeuner, pensant que l'odeur du café va faire lever tout le monde.

A midi moins le quart, cependant, personne n'est levé et je décide d'aller les tirer du lit, tout du moins Anna, pour que nous puissions préparer le déjeuner et organiser l'après-midi.

Je monte alors m'habiller puis entre dans la chambre de Gustav. Je le secoue doucement, il grogne et se tourne puis je quitte la chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte. J'entre entre chez Anna et Georg et trouve celui-ci assit sur son lit, encore dans le cirage. Il me sourit puis je quitte la chambre en voyant qu'il va réveiller Anna.

- Aller les gars, debout… je dis en entrant dans la chambre des jumeaux. Tom, Bill, il est midi, on se lève…

Je m'approche du lit et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Les deux frères dorment profondément et sont étroitement enlacés. Tom enlace Bill plus précisément et j'ai brusquement envie de savoir tout ce qu'ils se sont dit hier au soir. Cependant, ils ont du discuter une bonne partie de la nuit car j'ai beau les secouer, pas un ne grogne. Bill soupire simplement et je baisse les bras. Je me résigne alors à les laisser dormir et redescends à la cuisine où je trouve Anna et Georg.

- Bonjour… Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, dit Georg.

- Moi pas, grogne Anna.

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas arrêté de gigoter, à me donner des coups de pieds… Je crois qu'il s'est retourné…

- Déjà ? je dis, étonnée. Mais tu attaque seulement ton septième mois… Il ne devrait pas se retourner avant la fin du huitième mois…

- Tu es vachement bien renseignée… dit Georg en haussant un sourcil.

- Internet, c'est pratique, je dis en montrant l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table du salon. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

- Allons, c'est probablement normal, dit la rousse en haussant les épaules. Bonjour, fait-elle ensuite.

Je me retourne et vois Gustav, encore tout froissé. Il sourit vaguement puis s'effondre sur une chaise et je regarde Anna en haussant les sourcils, d'un air de dire « fais ce que j'ai dit » puis j'apporte le café et les croissants sur la table où s'est installé le batteur. Georg le rejoint et je retourne à la cuisine.

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, me dit Anna en surveillant l'eau de son thé dans la bouilloire. Après tout, je n'en sais rien s'il s'est retourné…

Je hausse les épaules :

- Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu dis « il » constamment…

- Non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas voulu savoir, dit la rousse.

Elle coupe alors la bouilloire et se verse son thé bouillant. Elle y noie trois sucres puis va s'asseoir avec Georg et Gustav qui discutent. Je reste seule à la cuisine et décide de sortir me promener.

Sur la terrasse, je siffle Général qui jaillit d'un buisson en aboyant. Il se rue sur moi et je lui fais des câlins avant de lui passer son harnais et sa laisse et de quitter la maison en disant que je vais promener le chien.

La maison est située au bout d'une route un peu défoncée, loin des autres habitations. C'est une vieille ferme qui a été rénovée et qu'une agence de vacances loue à des étrangers tout au long de l'année. Nous avons loué la villa pour le mois de juillet et d'août. Nous devrions reprendre l'avion pour Hamburg le 29 août mais je n'en ai pas envie. Seulement, les garçons doivent préparer la seconde partie du 483 Tour, ainsi que les nouveaux textes du troisième album, les shows télé, les singles et tout ce qui va avec.

Je soupire et marche tranquillement le long de la route, laissant près de deux mètres de corde à Général pour qu'il fasse son tour. J'en profite pour chasser de mon esprit toutes les préoccupations qui me torturent, à commencer par la rancœur entre Tom et Bill. Ce souci-là semble réglé, lui aussi, si j'en crois le fait qu'ils aient dormi tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre cette nuit. Je n'en suis pas mécontente. Peut-être qu'à présent, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vais continuer à sortir avec Bill et à m'occuper de Tom, à part égales, pour ne pas léser l'un ou l'autre. Quant à Anna, elle va avoir fort à faire avec son bébé. Ce bébé me préoccupe du reste. S'il s'agite autant la nuit ce n'est pas normal. J'ai un peu qu'elle n'accouche ici, pendant que nous sommes en vacances… elle croit qu'il s'est retourné et si c'est le cas, nous allons devoir rester ici car il est hors de question pour elle de reprendre l'avion.

A l'aller, nous avons du fournir quantité de papiers pour que la compagnie l'autorise à monter dans l'avion malgré sa grossesse. Il fallait prouver qu'elle était en bonne santé et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'accoucher dans l'avion. Mais là, pour le retour, si je me fie à mon instinct, ça ne sera pas possible.

Je soupire puis regarde ma montre et fait demi-tour. Je retourne à la maison et lâche Général dans le jardin à peine le portillon passé.

- Bonjour…

- Tu es levé, je dis en souriant.

Bill, assit dans une chaise longue, me sourit. Je m'approche et me penche pour l'embrasser mais il dit :

- Avant toute chose je voudrais te dire merci.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, pour m'avoir dit d'aller voir Tom hier soir… J'y suis allé, nous avons discuté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre. Tu avais raison, passer la nuit avec mon frère m'a fait du bien.

Le coin droit de ma bouche s'étire puis Bill tend la main et je me baisse en l'interrogeant du regard :

- Je ne sais pas comment je faisais avant de te connaître. Tu es une fille si géniale…

- Merci, je réponds en souriant franchement. Tellement géniale que deux jumeaux qui partagent tout tombent amoureux de moi au même moment.

- Oui. C'est étrange quand même.

Je hoche la tête puis m'approche et nous nous embrassons une longue seconde. Je recule ensuite et Bill dit :

- Tom est dans la salle de musique…

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, à peine surprise qu'il dise cela alors que j'y pensais justement, puis rentre dans la maison et trouve Anna aux fourneaux. Georg et Gustav s'excitent sur la console en poussant des cris de singes et je secoue la tête avant d'aller dans la salle de musique :

- Bonjour… Bien dormi ? je demande en voyant Tom assit sur une caisse, une guitare classique sur les genoux.

Il hoche la tête et je m'installe près de lui. Je le regarde faire quelques accords puis il plaque sa main sur les cordes et se tourne vers moi :

- Marie… Merci pour hier soir. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec Bill…

- Il m'a dit la même chose à l'instant, je fais en souriant. Vous ne devez pas avoir de discordes entre vous, j'ajoute. Vous êtes un couple pour la vie et il n'y a pas de possibilité de divorce…

- Je sais, dit le dreadeux. Mais on a parlé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin puis on s'est endormi comme des masses et pour la première fois depuis que mon secret est au jour, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.

- C'était peut-être aussi parce que Bill était là.

- Peut-être. Cependant, il n'est jamais bien loin, tu sais.

Je souris puis je pose ma main sur la sienne et il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Il éternise son bisou puis recule et nos regards s'accrochent. Quand il tente de m'embrasser, je recule la tête en disant :

- Non… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Excuses-moi…

Il retire sa main et se détourne. Il se remet alors à faire des accords et je saisis que la discussion est terminée. Je me lève et quitte la salle de musique. Je m'incruste ensuite entre Georg et Gustav et attrape une troisième manette :

- Aller, je vais vous mettre la pâtée, je dis.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! dit Georg en relançant une partie. Aller, que le meilleur gagne !

**888888888**

- Chérie, tu as tout prit ?

- Oh le cliché ! je fais.

- Hein ?

- La phrase, dit Anna en sortant de la maison. C'est cliché, je te dis pas !

- Oui ben tu veux que je dise comment ? dit Bill.

Anna hausse les épaules puis Bill me regarde et je dis :

- Oui, j'ai tout. Et puis, s'il manque quelques chose vous vous ferez un plaisir de revenir ici le chercher, je fais en tirant la langue.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Aller, go to beach ! dit Anna en levant le bras.

Et vous voilà tous partis pour la plage la plus proche et la moins peuplée. Heureusement, comme il ne fait pas spécialement beau, il n'y a pas grand monde sur le sable et nous nous étalons très vite. Six personnes plus un gros chien ça prend vite de l'espace.

Laissant Général attaché au pied du parasol, nous allons tous les six faire trempette et je mets deux heures à rentrer dans l'eau qui doit avoir dix degrés de moins que la piscine de la maison.

- Elle est gelée ! je dis en frissonnant.

Anna, elle, est déjà à mi-corps dans l'eau tandis que les garçons sont loin devant et ont déjà plongé plusieurs fois.

- Respire pas et descend d'un coup, dit Anna en mouillant son gros ventre. Oh le petit père il aime ça ! dit-elle ensuite. Ca gigote !

Je souris puis prends ma respiration et descends d'un coup dans l'eau en m'accroupissant. Je me relève aussi sec en reprenant mon air puis je me frappe les flancs de mes mains, congelée.

- Aller, frileuse ! m'encourage Anna. Regarde les mecs, ils sont déjà loin !

Je regarde au loin et vois Tom se jeter sur Bill pour le faire couler. Ils ont l'air de méchamment bien s'amuser ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me replonge dans l'eau et nage jusqu'à Anna. Elle se glisse à son tour dans l'eau et se tourne aussitôt sur le dos. Son ventre émerge alors, tel un iceberg beige et elle pose une main sur mon dos en disant :

- Tu m'emmène jusqu'à eux ?

Je soupire :

- Tu ne peux pas nager, nan ?

Elle me tire une langue espiègle et je mets alors à nager, la tirant derrière moi comme elle me tient par le maillot. En quelques brasses nous arrivons près des garçons, et Anna s'accroche aussitôt à Georg en disant :

- Ca change de la piscine, non ?

- Oui, c'est sur, je dis. Cette piscine là est glaciale !

Bill vient alors m'entourer de ses bras et je vois du coin de l'œil Georg poser une main sur le ventre d'Anna, la faisant sourire. Apparemment, plus ça va et plus ils sont proches ces deux-là. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas plus mal. Comme le bébé d'Anna n'a plus de père, autant qu'il ait un bon exemple pour grandir.

- Hé, je te parle…

- Hein ?

- Encore dans la lune, dit Tom en nageant vers nous. Pour changer…

Il s'accroche à ma main pour se stabiliser et je dis :

- Tu peux parler, je t'ai surprit pas mal de fois à rêver aussi.

- Gniagniagnia, fait-il.

- Hé vous trois ?

- Mhm ?

- Ca vous dit de passer la journée ici ?

- Toute la journée ?

- Oui, et ce soir on allumera un feu et on fera griller des saucisses…

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, je dis en souriant, regardant Bill du coin de l'œil. Ca te dis ?

- Pourquoi pas… Tom ?

- Moi ça me dit, il y a plusieurs petits lots qui sont bien appétissants par ici…

- Attention mesdemoiselles, mon frère est partit en chasse ! dit alors Bill en riant.

Je mets à rire à mon tour puis Tom, les joues rouges, nous éclabousse d'une grande vague :

- Tu va voir ! je m'exclame en me jetant sur lui.

Je lui appuie sur les épaules et il coule. Il se dégage vite et je manque boire la tasse quand il remonte et m'arrose de nouveau.

Bientôt c'est une grande bataille d'eau qui se déclenche et rapidement, des personnes inconnues à nous se joignent à notre délire. Puis les garçons et les filles se séparent et un match de volley d'eau démarre, sans que personne ne se connaisse ni n'en aie décidé.

Le match prend fin sur une victoire des filles et, comme tout le monde sort de l'eau, Anna s'exclame :

- Hey tout le monde ! Nous on reste ici la journée, y'en a qui veulent rester avec nous ? Ce soir on fait le barbecue !

Plusieurs se regardent puis une grande gigue blonde s'approche :

- Je m'appelle Nina… Vous n'êtes pas français ?

- Non, allemands, mais moi j'ai des parents français, dit Anna. Marie est française par contre.

- Marie ? En effet c'est pas vraiment allemand comme prénom…

- C'est moi, je dis alors en approchant. Enchantée Nina.

Elle me serre la main puis cinq personnes la suivent alors tandis que les autres s'égaillent en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Une fois que tout le monde à retenu les prénoms de tout le monde, nous nous installons sur la plage, assemblant les serviettes comme un patchwork géant tout au bord de l'eau. Nous nous mettons alors à discuter entre nous tout en lézardant au soleil et, comme je discute avec Nina, serrée contre Bill, celle-ci demande :

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui, je dis en regardant Bill. Depuis un an et demi.

- Whoua ! Ben dis donc !

Je souris puis Bill dit, dans un français très approximatif :

- Sortir avec une français, ce être pas toujours simple.

- Ha bon ? dit Nina.

- Pour commencer, il y a déjà la barrière de la langue, je dis.

- Mais je t'ai entendu parler allemand…

- Oui, je le parle, mais je l'ai appris en les côtoyant. Avant je ne connaissais aucun mot. Nous discutions en anglais mais il a bien fallu que je me mette à leur langue.

- Anglais pas très bon pour moi, dit alors Bill.

- Non, tu n'es pas très bon, je dis en souriant.

- Et… dit Nina. Vous vivez où en Allemagne ?

- A Hamburg…

- Heu ?

- Vers le Danemark, je dis en souriant. Un peu plus bas et plus à l'Est quand même…

Nina sourit alors et je me dis qu'elle ne doit pas être bien forte en géographie. Cela me fait sourire puis Tom apparaît soudain et me demande en allemand :

- Dis Marie, tu me donne les clefs de la maison, bitte ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

Il regarde alors derrière lui et je tourne la tête pour voir une belle asiatique qui roucoule :

- Tom… soupire alors Bill.

Je soupire à mon tour puis Nina demande :

- C'est quoi le souci ?

Je la regarde puis dit :

- Nina, je te présente Tom, le jumeau de Bill. Tom, voici Nina…

- Enchanté ! dit Tom en français.

- Hey mais il parle bien français, dit Nina en souriant tout en serrant la main du guitariste.

- Avec Marie dans le coin, ce être facile, dit-il avec un accent allemand très prononcé.

Bill fait alors un étrange bruit nasal et sourit. Je fouille ensuite dans mon sac et lance les clefs à Tom en disant en allemand :

- T'as intérêt à faire gaffe…

- Comme si je ne le faisais pas… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mouais… Aller file avec que ça ne refroidisse.

Il sourit puis m'embrasse sur la joue en m'appelant « meine liebe » avant de filer et de rejoindre la petite chinoise.

- Un vrai coureur de jupons, je dis à Nina qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il te plait ou je me trompe ?

- Il est mignon… Et c'est vraiment ton jumeau ? demande-t-elle à Bill.

Il acquiesce et elle ajoute :

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas je trouve.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut, je dis en souriant. Mais c'est sur que les styles qu'ils ont sont total opposés l'un à l'autre et ça trompe. Mais crois-moi, pour le reste ils sont identiques. Tout du moins de ce que j'en sais… je me rattrape comme Bill ouvre la bouche pour parler.

Nina sourit, n'ayant pas compris le sous-entendu, puis Anna se traîne jusqu'à nous et demande :

- Dis Marie, je viens de voir partir Tom avec une fille… C'est prudent ?

- Bah ! Laisse-le va, il n'a pas eut de copine depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici…

Je vois alors Nina froncer les sourcils puis je fais en souriant :

- Tom est un de ces garçons qui ont une copine différente chaque soir de la semaine… Le plus longtemps qu'il est resté avec une fille c'est trois jours je crois.

- Ben dis donc… Et toi apparemment t'es tout le contraire, dit-elle à Bill.

- La preuve, fait celui-ci en me regardant. Nous êtres…

- Nous sommes, je corrige.

- Nous sommes jumeaux mais… différents… Il faire beaucoup de choses que je pas aimer faire. Avoir beaucoup copines par exemple.

Nina sourit. Plus il parle français, plus je trouve que Bill se débrouille bien. Au début, il se contentait, comme tout novice dans une langue, de répéter les phrases qu'Anna et moi disions, mais depuis quelques semaines, il essaye de construire des phrases tout seul et je trouve que ça donne de bons résultats. Bon, il y a toujours le fort accent allemand et donc des lettres et des sons qu'il a du mal à prononcer mais il y fait très attention et ne s'énerve même pas quand je n'ai de cesses de le reprendre à tout bout de champ.

Je souris à Nina puis la conversation s'engage sur un autre sujet.


	30. Chapter 29 Hallo Baby 2

Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne mettre q'une seule partie de ce double chapitre ? Au depart je voulais mettre uniquement deux chapitres, et puis finallement, j'ai dit bon, aller quand meme, j'ai un doublez chapitre dans le lot, donc autant mettre les deux.

Voila donc le troisième et derniere chapitre de cette update

Bonne lecture, et on n'oublie pas les reviews ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Hallo Baby #2**

- Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller...

- Si, si… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Je regarde Anna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'est levée voilà deux heures mais elle est encore en chemise de nuit et traîne comme un zombie dans la maison sans rien faire.

- J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, tu t'inquiète pour rien, dit-elle alors.

- Bonjour !

Je pivote sur moi-même et vois Nina dans l'encadrement la baie-vitrée.

- Bonjour Nina. Entre. Que nous vaux ta visite ?

- Je me demandais si ça vous dit d'aller à la plage ce matin ? Il fait beau et puis ma famille a une petite plage privée bien cachée… Nous ne serions pas dérangés.

Depuis deux jours, Nina sait qui sont réellement les garcons, mais nous lui avons fait jurer de ne rien dire et elle a promit, ayant des vues sur Tom.

- Une plage privée tu dis ? Intéressant, je fais. Mais les garçons sont encore couchés… Ce sont de très gros dormeurs…

- Bon ben tu m'appelle quand ils sont levés, ok ?

- Ca marche.

- Bonne matinée.

Et elle s'en va en trottinant. Je souris. Cette fille est vraiment gentille. Et dire qu'il y a trois jours on se rencontrait au hasard lors d'une partie de volley d'eau. Original.

- Bon, Anna va t'allonger sur le canapé, je dis en frappant dans mes mains. Je vais réveiller les garçons.

- Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et je le vois se préparer du thé. Je soupire alors puis monte à l'étage et entre dans ma chambre sans frapper. Je m'approche du lit et secoue doucement Bill qui se tourne sur le dos :

- C'est l'heure, je dis. Aller, il est bientôt midi.

- Déjà…

Soudain j'entends un grand bruit de vaisselle cassée et Bill se redresse aussitôt :

- Marie ! j'entend ensuite appeler. Marie !!

- Anna…

Je me rue hors de la chambre et dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse :

- Anna ! je m'exclame en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je vois alors la tasse en mille morceaux par terre, baignant dans le thé bouillant, et mon Anna appuyée contre la cuisine, une main sur son ventre :

- Marie… Appelle une ambulance… Dépêche-toi… Grouille ! hurle-t-elle alors.

Je comprends qu'elle a des contractions et je me jette sur le téléphone pour composer le 15.

Quand je raccroche, Bill apparaît en caleçon et t-shirt et il voit aussitôt Anna se traîner jusqu'au canapé. Il va l'aider et je m'approche :

- L'ambulance arrive, je dis comme elle s'allonge. Pitié Anna, ne me dis pas que tu va accoucher maintenant…

- J'ai peur que si, dit-elle. Argh ! fait-elle ensuite.

Elle saisit la main de Bill et la broie sans pitié pour faire passer la contraction.

- Mais c'est trop tôt, je dis, inquiète. Sept mois, c'est trop tôt…

- Va réveiller les autres, dit alors Bill. Je veille sur elle.

Je hoche la tête et monte à l'étage. Je passe de chambres en chambre et réveille les trois garçons sans ménagement.

Je m'applique à faire émerger Tom quand un hurlement de douleur monte d'en bas. Le guitariste se redresse aussitôt et demande :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Anna, je dis. Elle a des contractions. Aller, debout.

- Déjà ? fait-il en sortant du lit.

Je lui balance un jean et un t-shirt puis quitte la chambre et redescend à toute allure.

Georg et Gustav sont déjà en bas et Georg est assit sur la table basse. Anna a lâché la main de Bill et prit celle de Georg, et je regarde les phalanges de mon chanteur en disant :

- Elle a une sacrée poigne…

J'embrasse ensuite les doigts meurtris puis j'entends une sirène et sors dans la rue. L'instant d'après deux ambulanciers en blanc et une civière entrent dans la maison, suivit d'un médecin. Celui-ci nous vire dans la pièce de musique le temps d'ausculter Anna, puis il la fait mettre sur la civière et demande :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut venir ?

Je fais un pas en avant puis regarde Georg et dis :

- Vas-y.

Il déglutit puis hoche la tête et suit le médecin qui demande :

- Vous êtes le père ?

- Oui…

Je regarde alors Bill, surprise, et il passe son bras sur mes épaules. Il m'embrasse la tempe puis je l'envoie s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps Tom m'aide à nettoyer les dégâts de la tasse brisée et, soupirant, je ramasse l'anse du mug. Tom dit alors :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Marie… C'est peut-être qu'une fausse alerte…

- Si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas demandé à ce quelqu'un l'accompagne…

Un silence passe alors puis le dreadeux demande :

- Pourquoi il a répondu « oui » Marie ?

Je le regarde puis baisse les yeux et me relève. Je jette les morceaux de porcelaine dans la poubelle et Tom s'approche :

- Il l'aime c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dis en me détournant. Il ne parle pas de cela et Anna encore moins. Bien ! je fais ensuite. Tu es prêt ?

- Pour aller où ?

- On va aller à l'hôpital. Va cherche Bill et Gustav, tu veux ?

Il hoche la tête sans insister et monte dans les chambres. Je vais chercher mon sac à main dans la penderie, inquiète, puis j'attends les garçons en finissant de ranger la cuisine.

Une minute plus tard nous sommes dans la voiture et Gustav nous conduit à l'hôpital, suivant les panneaux. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard, sans s'être perdus, et je me rue quasiment sur la femme de l'accueil :

- Mademoiselle Anna Midlow, je demande. Elle a été transportée d'urgence ici… Elle est enceinte…

- Attendez une minute… Elle est en salle de travail, dit la femme après avoir vérifié sur son ordinateur. Mais vous pouvez monter… sixième étage.

- Merci. Venez, je dis ensuite aux garçons.

Dans l'ascenseur, comme Bill me tient la main, je dis :

- Je suis inquiète… Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en est qu'à sept mois…

- Nous l'ignorons, Marie, dit Bill. Le médecin le dira sûrement.

L'ascenseur arrive alors à destination et nous demandons à un infirmière qui passe si elle a des nouvelles d'Anna :

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cette jeune femme. Allez voir dans le quartier des prématurés. On pourra sûrement vous renseigner.

- Merci…

Je regarde alors les pancartes et me dirige d'un pas vif vers le couloir des prématurés. Nous croisons plusieurs femmes enceintes ou ayant un bébé dans les bras, voire deux, et je demande de nouveau à une infirmière s'il y a des nouvelles d'Anna.

- Mademoiselle Midlow ? demande-t-elle. Nous venons de la faire admettre en salle de travail, elle est sur le point d'accoucher.

- Où est le jeune homme qui était avec elle ? je demande.

- Là-bas, fait-elle en montrant Georg du doigt.

Il est assit sur une des chaises qui bordent le couloir et, la tête dans les mains, il semble inquiet. Nous le rejoignons et Gustav s'assoit près de lui :

- Ca va, vieux ? demande-t-il. Où est Anna ?

- Là-dedans…

Il montre une double porte battante du menton tout en se redressant et je m'approche pour regarder par le petit hublot. Mais je ne vois qu'un long couloir bleu de l'autre côté et je soupire :

- Le médecin t'as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, il a juste dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du attendre si longtemps avant de dire qu'elle avait des contractions.

- Si longtemps ?

- Ca fait presque deux jours qu'elle se plaint de mal de ventre, dit le bassiste.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Elle me l'a dit dans l'ambulance…

Je soupire puis plaque mes mains sur mes joues en disant :

- Pourvu que le bébé aille bien… Je vous en supplie, mon Dieu…

Je m'effondre alors contre le mur en face des garçons et me laisse glisser au sol en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Bill vient prendre place à ma droite et, surprise, Tom s'installe à ma gauche. Ils posent tous deux une main sur les miennes et Bill dit :

- Anna est forte, elle va s'en sortir…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, je dis en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Si son bébé tient d'elle alors il vivra, dit Tom.

Je soupire puis le silence s'installe. Les bruits habituels de l'hôpital prennent le pouvoir dans le couloir et le temps s'écoule, lentement, sans que personne ne vienne nous dire si tout se passe bien.

**8888888**

Je regarde ma montre et continue à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Tom et Bill, dos à dos à même le sol, se distraient comme ils peuvent. Georg lui, fait les cent pas dans le sens contraire de moi tandis que Gustav est absorbé par son téléphone portable. Soudain celui-ci vibre et l'infirmière au bout du couloir nous fusille du regard :

- C'est David, dit Gustav.

- Donne, je dis.

Il me tend l'appareil et je décroche :

- Bonjour David… Oui, les vacances se sont bien passées. Quand nous rentrons ? Hé bien, je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? Parce que là nous sommes à l'hôpital et… Non, non, rassurez-vous, il n'est rien arrivé aux garçons, ni à moi. Non, c'est Anna… Oui, elle va avoir son bébé. Oui, je sais, c'est trop tôt… Non, nous sommes là depuis deux heures déjà et personne n'est venu… Oui, c'est ça. Je vous rappellerais…

Et je coupe l'appel en soupirant. Je regarde de nouveau ma montre puis fouille dans mes poches et demande :

- Qui veut un café ?

Les quatre garçons lèvent la main et je vais jusqu'au bout du couloir, à la machine à café. Mettant les pièces une à une dans la machine, je soupire. Je retourne ensuite auprès des garçons avec mes cinq gobelets dans les mains et je fais la distribution avant d'aller m'asseoir près de Gustav.

/

Je jette mon gobelet vide de café. Je le mordille depuis plus d'une heure et il ressemble vaguement à une très vilaine fleur. Je soupire et regarde ma montre. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi à présent et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelles d'Anna.

A chaque médecin qui passe, je lui saute dessus et demande des informations mais aucun ne peut me répondre.

- Un médecin, dit alors Georg en regardant au bout du couloir.

Je me lève et arrête l'homme en blouse blanche :

- Docteur, nous voulons des nouvelles de notre amie…

- Quel est son nom ?

- Anna Midlow, elle a été admise ce matin, vers midi, sur le point d'accoucher…

Il regarde alors le petit appareil électronique qu'il a dans la main. Il tapote sur l'écran avec un petit stylet puis dit :

- Midlow Anna… Accouchement… Elle est en salle de réveil apparemment.

- Et son bébé ?

Il consulte de nouveau son PDA puis dit :

- Je n'ai pas d'informations. Mais allez voir en salle de réveil, c'est à droite au bout du couloir.

- Merci docteur, je dis en souriant.

Nous nous précipitons à l'endroit indiqué et, dans le bureau juste à côté de la porte battante menant à la salle de réveil, je vois deux infirmières qui discutent :

- Excusez-moi, je dis en toquant contre la porte. Pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve Anna Midlow ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non mais…

- Alors vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir, dit sèchement l'infirmière. Seule la famille est autorisée à…

- Je être son compagnon, dit alors Georg en me passant devant.

- Pardon ?

- C'est son petit-ami, je dis. Quel est le numéro de sa chambre, s'il vous plait ?

Les deux infirmières se regardent puis la plus âgée des deux dit :

- Chambre 708… Mais pas plus de cinq minutes et deux personnes à la fois.

Je hoche la tête puis nous partons le long des couloirs, chacun regardant à droite et à gauche. C'est Tom qui déniche la chambre d'Anna et, sans même nous attendre, il frappe et entre. Nous le suivons et j'appréhende :

- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonnée…

Je regarde vers le lit et vois Anna allongée, le visage blafard et deux perfusions dans chaque bras. Dans une grande boîte en plastique, une petite crevette tout rose et toute chiffonnée dort profondément, couchée sur le dos avec un tuyau sous le nez. Je m'en approche, les larmes aux yeux, avant de me tourner vers Anna qui me fait un sourire :

- Je vous présente Ethan, dit-elle en soupirant. Mon petit garçon…

Je regarde de nouveau le bébé et appuie mon index sur la paroi en disant :

- Bonjour Ethan… Bienvenue…

Je me mets alors à pleurer et vais enlacer mon amie, soulagée. Elle me frotte le dos puis je recule et m'assoit sur le tabouret le plus proche en lui tenant la main :

- Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eut Anna…

- Et nous alors ? dit Tom en regardant le bébé dans sa couveuse. Marie était tellement terrorisée que quelque chose se passe mal qu'elle nous a fichu la chocotte.

Anna fait un sourire puis elle dit :

- Le médecin a dit que je vais devoir rester ici pendant quelques jours.

- Une semaine ? je demande.

- Je ne sais pas. Le bébé ne peut pas sortir, il est bien trop petit. Il est en bonne santé mais pas assez fort pour affronter l'extérieur. De plus, quand j'ai dit au médecin que j'habitais en Allemagne et que je devais rentrer le 29 août, il a tout de suite secoué la tête et m'a interdit de quitter cet hôpital. Ethan pèse deux kilos tout juste, je ne pourrais sortir que quand il en fera trois et demi.

- Dans ce cas, je vais rester ici avec toi et les garçons rentreront le 29, je dis.

- Non, dit Bill. On reste tous ici…

- Non, je fais. Vous avez du travail, vous devez rentrer… Moi non, je peux rester ici avec Anna.

- Mais…

- Ne discutez pas, vous reprendrez l'avion pour Hamburg comme c'était prévu, samedi 29 août, je dis en regardant Anna. Aller ma chérie, nous allons te laisser te reposer, je dis ensuite en me levant.

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis quitte la chambre. Bill, Tom et Gustav me rejoignent et je regarde Georg s'approcher d'Anna. Ils discutent un moment à voix basse puis soudain Georg se penche et tous deux s'embrassent. Georg se redresse ensuite et caresse les cheveux de la rousse. Je baisse les yeux puis m'éloigne et Bill me prend par les épaules. Il me secoue doucement puis dit :

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout…

- Hum…

- Je suis un peu triste c'est tout. Il a presque fallut un drame pour qu'ils reconnaissent qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer de l'autre…

Je me retourne alors et me blotti contre son torse. Il m'entoure de ses bras puis nous quittons l'hôpital pour retourner à la maison.

Georg n'y reste pas longtemps. Il fourre dans une valise des affaires pour Anna, prend la valise contenant les affaires du bébé puis repart aussitôt pour l'hôpital. Je reste donc seule à la maison avec les jumeaux et Gustav.

- Et si on allait à la plage ? demande Tom au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Il fait beau et j'ai envie de me baigner.

- Va dans la piscine, je dis en sortant du frigo un plat de salade de pâtes.

Je prends ensuite une fourchette et m'installe sur le bar en disant :

- Ou appelle Nina, elle est passée ce matin en disant que ses parents ont une petite plage privée devant chez eux… Comme vous dormiez encore, je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais.

- Pas bête, dit le guitariste. Tu as son numéro ?

Je tire mon portable de ma poche et le lui lance :

- Sers-t'en, je dis.

- Danke.

Je coince ensuite ma tête avec ma main et, de l'autre main, pioche des pâtes froides, des morceaux de thon et des bouts d'œufs dans le saladier. Bill s'installe en face de moi avec une fourchette et nous mangeons tous les deux dans le plat sans parler.

Au bout d'un moment, comme il me pique le bout d'œuf que j'avais en vue, je souris puis dit :

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

Il me tire la langue puis mange l'œuf et je fait mine d'être vexée. Il pique ensuite un autre moreau d'œuf et me tend sa fourchette en disant :

- Tiens.

Je souris largement puis prends la bouchée avant de dire :

- Tu veux aller à la plage cet après-midi ?

- Non, je ferais bien la sieste…

Il me jette un regard qui en dit long et je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Gustav dit alors :

- Dans ce cas je crois que je vais aller à la plage moi…

Je pouffe puis Tom revient et me lance mon portable en disant :

- C'est OK, Nina nous attend dans dix minutes chez elle.

- Passez par derrière, je dis. Le chemin rejoint son lotissement, vous y serez en cinq minutes.

- Nous ?

- Gustav et toi, dit Bill. Marie et moi on va rester là cet après-midi… fait-il ensuite, le regard gourmand.

- Oh ! fait Tom. Je vois… Amusez-vous bien…

Il sort ensuite de la maison, Gustav sur les talons, et ils embarquent leurs serviettes de plage suspendues sur le fil dans la pelouse avant de disparaître. Je me tourne alors vers Bill et me laisse glisser de mon tabouret.

Je lui prends la main et il m'enlace en fourrageant dans mon cou. Je me mets à glousser puis nous montons dans notre chambre pour plusieurs heures d'intense plaisir.

**88888888**

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer alors ?

- Et qui va veiller sur Anna ? je demande. Elle sort de l'hôpital demain et il va falloir quelqu'un avec elle à la maison. De plus, vous avez pas mal de choses de planifiées pour le mois de septembre alors ne discutez pas.

Bill fait la grimace. Me laisser en France lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs et à moi aussi, mais là, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Après un long baiser, je les regarde s'engouffrer dans le taxi avec tous leurs bagages pendant que, derrière, un gros camion de déménagement attache précautionneusement dans sa remorque les râteliers de guitares et les caisses contenant la batterie de Gustav.

- Je t'appelle ce soir, dit Bill.

- Ok, je devrais être à la maison, je fais en hochant la tête. De toutes les façons, j'ai mon portable.

Il hoche la tête puis le taxi s'en va, suivit du camion, direction l'aéroport puis Hamburg. Je soupire alors puis retourne dans la maison et décide de la ranger de fond en comble.

Dans les chambres des garçons, je défais les lits et vais fourrer les draps dans la machine à laver puis j'en profite pour changer les draps de mon lit.

Je passe ensuite l'aspirateur partout en haut et passe la serpillière en bas. Je ne m'arrête que pour déjeuner puis je reprends mon ménage jusqu'à six heures, que je termine par un petit coup de chiffon sur les vitres.

Je regarde alors la pendule et constate qu'il est déjà près de dix-neuf heures. Comme à son habitude, Général vient réclamer sa pitance et je la lui sers sur la terrasse avant de me prendre du rôti froid dans le frigo et d'aller le manger devant la télévision.

Un coup nouveau coup d'œil sur la pendule et je calcule rapidement si les garçons sont déjà arrivés ou non. Ils sont partis à onze heures ce matin et il faut environ huit heures de vol pour rallier Hamburg depuis Biarritz, la grande ville la plus proche.

Donc non, ils devraient arriver dans deux bonnes heures je pense. Je décide alors d'aller rendre visite à Anna et laisse la maison à Général.

/

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir…

- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je dis en posant un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase sur la table de nuit de mon amie. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux.

- Et Ethan ?

- Il doit avoir envie de sortir parce que les infirmières le pèsent tous les jours et il lui reste encore cinq cents grammes à prendre… Tu te rends compte ? Un kilo en deux semaines !

- C'est bien, je dis en souriant.

Je regarde le bébé dans son berceau et souris de nouveau en disant :

- Ce matin, les garçons m'ont fait toute une vie quand il a fallut partir.

- Tu m'étonne ! Bill devait être casse-pieds…

- Hier soir oui, mais ce matin il a pas trop insisté.

- Cette nuit vous avez…

Je hoche la tête puis dit :

- Il y tenait alors bon…

Anna me sourit puis elle dit :

- Georg m'a appelée hier soir, tu sais…

- Non… Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour me dire qu'ils partaient demain matin. Il m'a demandé de faire attention à moi.

Elle se tait soudain puis ajoute :

- Oh Marie, aide-moi s'il te plait…

- A quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Hier Georg m'a demandé s'il pouvait reconnaître le bébé… Marie, ce n'est pas son père…

- Ecoute Anna, je dis alors. Ethan n'est pas le fils de Georg, c'est clair, mais son père est mort… Quand il commencera à comprendre la vie, il va te demander pourquoi l'homme qui vit avec toi n'est pas son papa…

- Qui vit avec moi ?

- Oui enfin que tu côtoie tous les jours… Le gamin va se mélanger les pinceaux et il va finir par prendre tous les hommes pour son père… Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne idée que Georg reconnaisse le bébé, je ne l'y aurais pas encouragé s'il m'avait posé la question.

Anna baisse alors les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur les couvertures puis elle dit :

- Marie… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Georg…

- Je m'en doute bien un peu…

- Il est si gentil aussi…

Je souris doucement puis attrape mon sac et en tire une petite boîte dorée :

- C'est Bill qui me l'a donné hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est arrivé au courrier mardi… Ca vient de Hamburg, ça doit être David.

Surprise, elle prend la petite boîte et défait le ruban sur le dessus. Elle l'ouvre ensuite et, sur un coussin blanc, se trouve une jolie gourmette gravée au nom du bébé:

- Une gourmette, dit la rousse en la détachant. Oh la là… Il est fou.

- Elle est très belle, je dis.

On frappe alors à la porte et une infirmière entre :

- Mademoiselle, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, c'est l'heure des soins.

- Très bien, je dis.

Je me lève alors et embrasse Anna sur le front avant de dire :

- Je vais téléphoner à Georg ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je t'en prie Marie, laisse-moi gérer ça toute seule. Occupe-toi plutôt des jumeaux.

- Bon… Comme tu voudras. Aller, bonne soirée. Je reviens demain dans l'après-midi, te chercher.

- Ca marche. Bonne soirée.

Je quitte ensuite l'hôpital et rentre à la maison de vacances, pensive.

Je passe à peine le portail du jardin quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je décroche aussitôt :

- Hey Liebe !

- Bill ! Vous êtes déjà arrivés ?

- A l'instant, on quitte juste l'aéroport. Comment ça va ?

- Ca va bien, écoute, je dis. Je rentre de l'hôpital, j'ai passé un petit moment avec Anna. Et vous, comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigués ?

- Un peu. On passe au studio puis on rentre. Attends, je te passe Tom.

Je souris :

- Salut ! fait la voix plus grave de Tom. Comment va Anna ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Je suis crevé. J'ai dormi dans l'avion mais c'est pas le pied pour roupiller.

Je souris de nouveau et demande :

- Georg est près de toi ?

- Heu… Nan, il est dans la voiture, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Je voulais juste lui donner des nouvelles d'Anna, c'est tout, mais le dérange pas. Je vais chercher Anna demain après-midi, et je pense que d'ici une semaine nous serons de retour à Hamburg avec le bébé.

- Cool. Anna va retourner vivre chez elle une fois rentrée ?

- Je ne sais pas, les premiers jours je la prendrais chez moi, le temps qu'elle se repose encore un peu puis elle retournera probablement chez elle. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour savoir ! Et sinon, comment tu vas toi ? Pas trop vide la maison sans nous ?

- Terriblement, mais j'ai fait tout le ménage de fond en comble puisque nous n'allons pas rester plus d'une semaine encore ici.

- J'ai hâte que tu rentre, tu me manque déjà.

J'ai un petit rire puis je redemande Bill et lui dit :

- Veille sur ton frère, ok ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pas de risque. Aller, je te laisse, faut que je dîne. Je t'embrasse…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Bisous.

- Küsses.

Je coupe alors la communication et soupire en posant le téléphone sur le bar. Je m'installe ensuite dans le canapé et allume la télévision. Ce sont les infos du soir, et le journal est bientôt terminé. Je décide alors d'aller me faire à dîner, regrettant déjà le brouhaha incessant des garçons.


	31. Chapter 30 Baby at home

Et voila un nouveau chapitre !!(ouais, j'ai rien a faire au bureau alors j'update lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Baby at home…**

- Tu es prête ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Je ne pense pas…

Anna tourne comme une girouette dans la maison, regardant si elle n'oublie rien.

En faisant mon tour, je récupère plusieurs choses aux garçons, comme des t-shirts ou d'autres vêtements oubliés dans la machine à laver ou sur la corde à linge. J'ai une quantité impressionnante de boxers, la plupart au nom de Tom, et je me demande bien combien il avait pu en emporter.

Je réussis à caser le tout dans ma valise, pliant les choses au maximum pour que tout rentre, puis je redescend avec les valises dans le salon et regarde Anna fouiner un peu partout.

Elle est en train de remettre les coussins du canapé en place quand je demande :

- J'ai tout regardé en haut, tu as déjà descendu tes valises ?

- Oui, elles sont sur la terrasse avec Ethan.

- Ok.

Je sors alors sur la terrasse et m'accroupi devant le petit bébé potelé qui dort dans son cosy, sous l'étroite surveillance de Général couché juste à côté. J'entends alors une voiture et l'instant d'après, un coup de klaxon fait dresser les oreilles de mon chien :

- Anna, le taxi est là, je dis en me relevant.

Je rentre dans la maison, saisit les clefs sur le bar puis fait un dernier tour pour fermer tout ce qui doit l'être. La veille, nous avons ramené la voiture de location au concessionnaire et en partant, je dois mettre les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres de l'agence de vacances.

- Aller Anna, c'est bon, on y va. On rentre à la maison !

Elle sourit puis sort, hisse le cosy de son fils sur son bras puis se dirige vers le taxi. Je ferme à double tour les portes donnant sur la terrasse après avoir rentré le salon de jardin et plié les parasols. J'embarque ensuite mes valises et mon chien et nous nous entassons dans la navette de l'aéroport.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous sommes dans l'avion et Anna a son bébé sur son ventre, dans un sac kangourou, faute de pouvoir installer le cosy sur un siège.

- Bonjour Hamburg ! je dis.

Anna me sourit, contente de rentrer. Depuis le temps qu'elle me bassine qu'elle veut revoir l'Allemagne…

Huit heures d'avion plus tard, nous nous posons à Hamburg et, dix minutes de navette après, nous voilà chez moi :

- Ha !! je m'exclame en entrant. Ma petite maison chérie !

Général se met alors à aboyer et Ethan sursaute pour se mettre aussitôt à pleurer. Je gronde mon chien et il va sur son tapis se défouler sur ses jouets.

**88888888**

Entre hurlements et couches sales, Anna tente de parler avec Georg au téléphone mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire. De mon côté, je suis au téléphone avec Bill et tente de le dissuader de venir mais il est aussi têtu qu'une bûche de bois et finalement, ce sont les quatre membres du groupe qui débarquent dans mon appartement, à neuf heures du soir, un mardi soir.

Marchant à travers l'appartement pour faire faire son rot à son fils, Anna écoute notre conversation :

- Alors ? C'est quoi le programme demain ? je demande en prenant des cacahuètes dans le pot devant moi.

- On va travailler sur les chansons anglaises de Scream, mon accent laisse à désirer en ce moment.

Je ne relève pas. J'ai toujours trouvé que Bill se débrouillait très bien en anglais, alors que d'autres refusent tout net d'écouter les remixes anglais. Tom attrape alors un énorme bretzel et le grignote en disant :

- Moi demain, quartier libre.

- Ha bon ? dit Bill, surprit. Et mon guitariste alors ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour travailler ton accent, dit Georg. Tu chante sur les bandes…

Bill pince les lèvres puis un petit bruit se fait entendre et Anna revient vers nous. Elle s'assoit près de Gustav qui tend aussitôt les bras vers le bébé :

- Tiens-lui bien la tête… Voilà, dit la rousse en déposant le petit garçon dans les bras du batteur.

- Ca te va très bien ! dit Bill en souriant malicieusement.

Gustav lui tire la langue puis je dis :

- Vous avez le temps d'y penser, les mecs. Largement.

- Tu y pense, toi ? demande alors Tom en grignotant son bretzel.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bill puis réponds :

- Parfois oui. J'ai vingt-deux ans maintenant, d'ici dix ans ce sera de plus en plus dur d'avoir des enfants donc oui, il m'arrive d'y penser, assez souvent, je l'avoue.

Je vois Bill baisser les yeux puis soudain il se lève et va dans la cuisine. Il prend des bières dans le frigo et, pendant qu'il fait cela, Tom se penche à mon oreille et me souffle :

- Mon frère a peur de ce genre de pensées, Marie…

- C'est toi qui m'as posé la question, je t'ai répondu.

- Oui mais…

Je lève alors la tête et prends la bière que Bill me tend. Il en colle une dans les mains de Tom et se réinstalle derrière moi en disant :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour avoir un enfant, il faut beaucoup de volonté.

Anna sourit puis elle dit :

- Ou de supers amis…

Personne ne loupe le regard qu'elle balance à Georg assit en face d'elle et je souris. Non, je ne dois pas m'en mêler ! J'ai assez à faire avec Bill et Tom pour le moment, sans compter que Bill va sûrement me faire encore une petite crise de bouderie par rapport à cette histoire de bébé. Pfu, je vous jure, les mecs, tous pareils ! Dès que ça cause biberon, y a plus personne !

La soirée se déroule ensuite tranquillement. Je sors des jeux de cartes et nous nous affrontons au pouilleux, à la bataille ou au rami. Je leur apprends à jouer au menteur et c'est une belle partie de rigolade.

- On recommence ? dit Bill en rassemblant les cartes une énième fois.

Je secoue la tête :

- Jouez sans moi, je vais aller voir mes mails.

Bill hoche la tête puis il distribue les cartes et je vais allumer mon ordinateur. Je vais ensuite jeter un œil sur Ethan qui dort dans ma chambre, et croise Anna qui sort de la salle de bains. Nous nous sourions puis je vais m'installer sur mon fauteuil d'ordi et commence à trier mes mails.

Vers minuit et demi, alors que les parties de cartes se succèdent, je bâille et étire mes bras loin au-dessus de moi. Une main me prend alors le poignet droit et je me retourne pour voir Tom. Je lui souris et il s'installe près de moi sur le petit meuble où je pose tous mes papiers :

- Tu fais quoi de beau ?

- J'écris un peu…

- Je peux lire ?

- Boarf…

Je me recule un peu et il se penche en avant pour lire la partie de l'histoire affichée. Il recule bien vite en secouant la tête :

- Trop de français, je ne comprends pas.

Je souris puis regarde l'heure sur l'écran et dit :

- Vous commencez tôt demain ?

- Bill vers onze heures… Mais moi demain, je dors !

Il s'étire à son tour et je rigole doucement avant de dire :

- Bill va sans doute vouloir dormir ici… Dois-je déplier le clic-clac ?

- Nan, on va rentrer tous les deux. On veut pas vous embêter... l'avion c'est crevant et je t'avoue que je n'avais pas trop envie de venir ici ce soir.

- Ben fallait rester chez vous alors…

Il hausse les épaules puis tourne la tête vers son frère qui semble bien s'amuser à écraser Georg et Gustav aux cartes. Il sourit et j'en fait autant en appuyant mon poing contre ma mâchoire. Il se lève alors et gagne la salle de bains où il s'enferme. Je me lève à mon tour et vais dans ma chambre jeter un œil sur Ethan qui pionce dur comme fer.

Plantée devant le couffin posé sur mon lit, bien au centre, je regarde le petit bébé tout potelé. Il mâchouille dans son sommeil et j'approche mon index de son minuscule poing serré. Je sens soudain une présence et me tourne pour découvrir Bill, en appui sur un bras contre le chambranle de la porte. Je lui souris et il s'approche. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en disant :

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est mignon… Mais chez les autres.

Je soupire légèrement puis souffle :

- Tu as le temps, tu sais, tu n'as que dix-huit ans… Tu te trouveras bien une gentille copine de ton âge et tu…

- Tatata, fait-il alors. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te quitter pour trouver une fille de mon âge avec qui j'aurais des enfants ? Ho que non, mademoiselle. Je t'aime et j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible.

Je me dégage alors et m'assieds sur le lit en lui prenant les mains :

- Tu sais Bill… On n'en a pas encore parlé toi et moi, on évite le sujet, mais il faut admettre que j'ai quatre ans de plus que toi… Je suis de celles qui commencent à penser à leur vie future avec enfants et mari. Toi tu es encore jeune dans ta tête, tu te consacre à ta musique et tu as le temps de penser à fonder une famille. Moi plus beaucoup.

- J'imagine que la naissance d'Ethan est pour quelque chose dans cette discussion, dit alors Bill.

Il tire le fauteuil en osier derrière lui et s'y installe en disant :

- Je ne veux pas te quitter Marie, même si ma vie en dépendait. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux avec toi… J'ai envie de crier partout que je t'aime, de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser devant tout le monde, quitte à faire hurler des millions de filles.

Touchée, je souris tristement et il ajoute, avec un sérieux qui me déstabilise un peu :

- Je t'aime et si jamais tu dois tomber enceinte, alors tant pis. On composera avec.

Je déglutis, au bord des larmes. Je n'ai jamais aimé les conversations sérieuses en tête-à-tête. Je ferme les yeux et je sens deux larmes tomber sur mes mains. Je relève ensuite la tête puis la secoue de gauche à droite en disant :

- Il n'y aura pas d'accident, Bill. Je ne veux pas être celle qui a mis ta vie en l'air en te faisant un enfant à dix-huit ans. Anna est adulte, elle a une vie bien installée, moi non.

Ses yeux magnifiquement ourlés de noir passent de l'un à l'autre des miens puis il baisse la tête en soupirant et je termine la discussion en me levant. Je quitte alors la chambre en m'essuyant les joues puis, soupirant un bon coup, je retourne dans le salon en souriant et m'immisce dans la partie de cartes en cours.

La discussion avec Bill reste cependant bien en vue dans mon esprit et, quand la partie de cartes s'achève et qu'Anna se rend dans ma chambre pour jeter un œil sur son fils, je prie pour qu'elle ne parle pas avec Bill.

Malgré-moi je tends l'oreille et les entends discuter à voix basse. Tom sort alors de la salle de bains et coupe l'espace où les paroles de la rousse et de mon chanteur naviguaient. Je suis alors Tom du regard et il s'assoit en face de moi en disant :

- Alors ? A quoi vous jouez ?

Je soupire puis ramasse les cartes et les redistribue.

**88888888**

- Tu crois que ça va leur plaire ?

- C'est pour des jumeaux, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Faut pas vous battre les filles, dit Gustav en lançant ses baguettes en l'air. Votre cadeau est génial, ça va leur plaire.

- Mais c'est un peu… minable, je dis en regardant la grosse peluche que j'ai sur les genoux.

- Mais non, dit Georg en regardant la peluche, identique à la mienne, qu'il a dans les bras. Elles sont mignonnes comme tout ces peluches…

Je regarde Anna puis de nouveau la peluche sur mes genoux et pince les lèvres. Hier, Anna et moi on faisait les magasins pour acheter diverses choses de bébé quand on est entrées dans un magasins de jeux et jouets. J'ai fait un tour et j'ai vu deux peluches sur une étagère. J'ai flashé dessus et appelé Anna.

La peluche que j'ai sur les genoux représente une girafe dont le cou, les pattes et la courte queue sont malléables, grâce à un fil de fer passé à l'intérieur. Celle que Georg cajole est aussi une girafe, identique à la mienne, mais bleue. La mienne est orange. Sur l'étagère, ces deux peluches étaient assises côte à côte et leurs deux cous étaient croisés de façon à ce leurs ventres rebondis affichent leur message clairement :

_„Du bist mich, ich bin dir, Zwillingsbrüder für das Leben"_

- En tous cas la phrase est adorable, dit Anna en me prenant la peluche des bras.

Soudain, la porte derrière-moi s'ouvre et Anna balance aussitôt la peluche à Gustav qui la cache derrière son fauteuil. Georg l'imite et je me lève :

- Fermez les yeux ! je dis aux jumeaux qui viennent d'entrer.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Fermez les yeux, j'insiste.

Ils se regardent puis obéissent en soupirant. Je prends alors la main de Bill dans la mienne et vois Tom saisir l'autre main de Bill. Je regarde Anna et lui fais un signe de tête. Elle pince les lèvres puis je fais asseoir les deux garçons dans le canapé que je viens de quitter :

- N'ouvrez pas les yeux, je dis en lâchant la main de Bill.

Je me retourne vers Georg qui se penche derrière le canapé et saisit le sac en papier où sont les deux peluches. Il me le donne puis attrape un autre sac et se lève après un coup d'œil à Gustav. Je regarde alors Anna et elle saisit la bouteille de champagne cachée derrière elle.

- A trois, je dis aux garçons. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Ouvrez !

Ils ouvrent les yeux de concert et Anna fait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille en même temps que nous nous exclamons :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOM ET BILL !!

La surprise se peint sur leurs visages une seconde puis Tom tourne la tête vers le calendrier suspendu contre le mur et il sourit. Il se tourne ensuite vers son frère et dit :

- Joyeux Anniversaire, petit-frère.

Il l'enlace ensuite et Bill, un peu perdu, me regarde :

- Vous ne pensiez quand même que vous alliez y couper, si ? je fais.

Tom recule puis je m'approche et tend le paquet en papier en disant :

- De la part d'Anna et moi.

- Et on a même droit aux cadeaux ! dit Tom en s'emparant du paquet. Ohhhhh !! fait-il ensuite en sortant la girafe bleue. Regarde Bill !

Il la pose près de lui et attrape l'autre peluche. Bill s'empare de la girafe bleue et regarde le ventre brodé. Il se penche ensuite sur l'orange et l'attrape en disant :

- Regarde Tom…

Je souris en le voyant accoler les deux animaux puis les jumeaux se regardent et je dis :

- J'ai craqué dessus… J'espère qu'elles vous plaisent. Vous pouvez les attacher ensemble, elles ont le cou et les pattes mobiles.

Tom s'affaire alors à rassembler les deux peluches en leur entortillant le cou, et Bill va pour se lever mais Anna dit :

- Attendez, c'est pas fini.

Tom lève les yeux et je m'écarte. Georg lance alors un paquet à Bill, puis un autre à Tom en disant :

- Cadeau de garçon à garçon… A ouvrir loin d'yeux féminins…

Je hausse un sourcil et Georg me fait un sourire malicieux. Je regarde ensuite Tom défaire le papier kraft du paquet et il reste bloqué un moment avant de vite ré enrouler le paquet en disant :

- Trop bien Georg !

- Je ne veux pas savoir, mais je me doute bien que ce que c'est, dit Anna en souriant. Champagne ?

- Amène ! je dis en souriant, euphorique.

Bill se lève alors et vient m'embrasser amoureusement. Des clameurs montent alors de partout puis des applaudissements retentissent. Je brise le baiser, rouge tomate. C'est la première fois, je crois bien, qu'il m'embrasse ainsi devant tous nos amis…

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il ensuite. Viens Anna, que je t'embrasse.

Il tend le bras, et Anna s'approche. Ils se donnent l'accolade puis Georg et Gustav subissent le même traitement deux fois de suite.

Nous levons ensuite nos flûtes à la santé de tout le monde et surtout des jumeaux, avant de les vider d'un trait. Anna nous ressert ensuite et l'euphorie retombe.

/

Assise dans le canapé, entre Tom et Bill, mais appuyée contre Bill, je ris face aux boutades et anecdotes que Georg et Gustav racontent, sans parler d'Anna qui y met son grain de sel de temps en temps. Il est bien connu que, dans tous les anniversaires, il est coutume de raconter les facéties que ceux qui ont prit un an, ont fait plus jeunes et regrettent pour la plupart.

Durant toute la soirée, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Tom qui, la peluche orange serrée contre lui, semble ne plus vouloir la lâcher d'une semelle. Moi j'ai la peluche bleue contre moi et, comme je la regarde dans ses petits yeux noirs, Bill approche la main et tape de son index sur le petit museau tout doux. Je souris puis il m'embrasse sur la tempe en disant :

- Cette petite bestiole est adorable. Je vais la garder précieusement.

- J'adore les peluches moi, je dis en souriant un peu plus. Et quand j'ai vu la phrase sur leurs ventres, j'ai craqué. C'est tout à fait vous deux.

- Oui, peut-être bien, dit mon chanteur en regardant son frère qui discute avec Anna.

Il baisse alors les yeux et je tourne la tête vers Tom. Il plaisante avec Anna et semble parfaitement heureux d'être là. Je pince les lèvres puis Gustav se lève et ressert du champagne. Comme Anna reprend une coupe, je jette un œil sur Ethan et le vois qui s'agite.

- Laisse, je dis en me levant.

- Merci, dit la rousse en souriant.

Je quitte les bras de Bill et vais m'accroupir devant le cosy posé près d'un râtelier de guitares :

- Bonjour bonhomme, on se réveille ? je chuchote en avançant mon index.

Le bébé de deux semaines et demie me regarde en mastiquant puis je le prends délicatement sous les bras en lui tenant la tête. Je le place contre ma poitrine et il frotte son visage dans mon pull. Je souris puis retourne sur le canapé et me cale contre Bill, entre ses jambes. Il effleure la joue rebondie de son index puis m'embrasse sur la tempe et je lui souris.

- Quelle belle photo ! dit alors Anna en souriant.

Elle dégaine son appareil photo professionnel et nous mitraille un moment, nous demandant diverses choses comme de nous regarder, ou de nous embrasser. Elle demande à Bill de prendre Ethan mais il décline l'offre. Quand elle s'arrête enfin, après une dizaine de photos, je dis :

- Je n'imagine pas le remue-ménage si ces photos venaient à se retrouver dans la presse ou sur le net. Je vois déjà le gros titre : « _Marie, la Française qui fait un enfant au chanteur des Tokio Hotel ! Scandale ! _»

- Scandale ? dit Bill. Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'ai quatre ans de plus que toi, mon ange, je dis. Et que tu as autre chose à faire que de t'occuper d'un bébé. D'ailleurs, j'ajoute. Anna, le petit monstre a faim on dirait…

- Oui, dit-elle. C'est l'heure.

Je lui amène le nourrisson et elle se cale dans le fauteuil pour lui donner le sein. Avant, elle se recouvre du doudou de l'enfant, un vaste torchon rose avec des nounours bleus, et je dis :

- Ca ne choque personne tu sais…

- Moi si, dit-elle en s'affairant sous le drap. En ce moment je ne supporte plus mon corps et moins je le vois, mieux c'est.

- C'est normal, dit alors Bill. Tu viens d'avoir un enfant…

- Je suis flasque de partout, j'ai un ventre pas possible… Vivement que je retrouve ma silhouette d'avant.

- Tu n'as pas spécialement grossi pourtant, je dis en me réinstallant contre Bill qui m'entoure de son bras. Tu devrais vite retrouver ta taille de guêpe !

Elle me fait un sourire en coin puis jette un coup d'œil sous le drap avant de changer de sujet :

- Bon les gars, quoi de neuf pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Ben… fait Tom en regardant Bill. Pas grand chose.

- Parle pour toi, dit mon chanteur. Vous allez pouvoir vous amuser alors moi je vais devoir trimer… C'est pas juste.

- C'est toi qui as décidé d'adapter nos chansons dans une langue que tu ne maîtrise pas, dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Pour nous, la musique, que ce soit en anglais ou en allemand, c'est les même notes…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je dis alors. Je trouve que, d'une, ton frère se débrouille très bien en anglais, j'ai même été surprise de l'entendre chanter sans accent allemand fort. Et en ce qui concerne la musique, bien sûr qu'il a y a des différences. Pour adapter les nouvelles paroles à votre son, il faut aussi adapter la partition.

Tom serre les mâchoires puis croise les bras. J'affiche un petit sourire de triomphe puis Bill dit dans un soupir :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a quand même raison sur un point. Même si le tempo change, les notes restent les mêmes et moi je dois continuer à m'entraîner parce que je bute sur certaines syllabes que nous prononçons différemment en allemand.

Je souris alors :

- A entendre mes parents au téléphone, j'aurais un fort accent allemand…

- C'est vrai, dit Anna. Quand nous discutons en français, tu as un accent. Je n'y fais pas toujours attention mais parfois il est bien marqué.

- Ha bon. Ben ma foi !

Nous nous mettons a rire doucement puis soudain Anna tressaille :

- Hey c'est pas moi que tu dois bouffer, petit cannibale ! fait-elle en levant le drap. Il a une de ces forces dans les mâchoires, je n'en reviens pas, dit-elle ensuite. Cette petite crevette qui a passé deux semaines en couveuse…

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres puis la main de Bill se crispe légèrement sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il m'embrasse. Il n'est pas câlin pour un sou comme garçon mais qu'est-ce qu'il est généreux en bisous… il ne rate pas une occasion pour m'embrasser, surtout depuis que nous avons franchi une étape dans notre relation.

Je tourne la tête vers Tom et le surprends à détourner vivement la tête. Une légère ombre rouge sur ses joues m'interpelle et soudain, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je me tortille pour le sortir et regarde le sms qui vient d'arriver :

- Je reviens, je dis. Je dois appeler Nina.

- Ok, fait Bill.

Je sors alors dans le couloir en portant mon téléphone à mon oreille, et j'entends:

- Je vais aux toilettes…

L'instant d'après, la porte de la pièce se referme et je me retourne en baissant mon téléphone :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande. Tu crois que c'est malin ? Bill aurait pu regarder à ce moment-là…

- J'ai prit le risque, dit Tom en s'éloignant de la porte. Mais j'avais envie d'être un moment seul avec toi…

- Tom… je soupire alors. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me voir avec Bill, mais imagine ce que moi je ressens en te sachant malheureux… Ca me brise le cœur de savoir que tu es triste…

- Juste un câlin… Rien qu'un seul pour aujourd'hui.

Je soupire. Ca me fait tellement mal de le savoir triste à longueur de journée à cause de son amour pour moi… Je finis par céder et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je l'entoure de mes bras et soupire en disant :

- Il faudra qu'on discute tous les trois, Bill, toi et moi. Ca ne peut pas continuer… J'ai l'impression de voir mon amant et de tromper Bill…

Tom recule alors et dit :

- C'est un peu cela… Mais dis-toi que Bill et moi ne faisons qu'un… Nous sommes jumeaux, nous n'étions qu'un au départ mais la Nature a voulu que nous soyons deux à la naissance.

Je pince les lèvres puis il me fait un sourire et s'éloigne en direction des toilettes. Je retourne alors dans la salle en faisant mine de raccrocher mon portable puis, sans trouble, je balance un large sourire à Bill et me réinstalle entre ses bras.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'écoute pas ce que me dis Anna et une secousse de Bill me fait sursauter :

- Hé alors ? dit la rousse. Tu es sur quelle planète ?

- Hm ? Oh non, je pensais à un truc…

- Un truc vachement important alors, raille Bill dans mon dos. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'Anna te parle…

- Ha ? Pardon Anna…

- Pas grave... Je te demandais simplement si tu veux prendre Ethan avec toi... Il a fini de manger et il va s'endormir…

Je souris puis tends les bras et elle m'apporte le bébé. Je l'installe sur mon bras et il se frotte le nez de ses petits poings en mâchouillant dans le vide, les yeux fermés. Il bâille ensuite puis s'endort comme une masse :

- Il est parti pour quatre heures, dit Anna en souriant. Et moi, je vais faire une station aux toilettes, ajoute-t-elle ensuite en se levant.

Elle quitte la pièce et Tom entre au même moment. Il s'approche du canapé où Bill et moi sommes installés et il pose ses coudes sur les épaules de son frère, son menton sur son bras en disant :

- A quelque part tout le monde ici sera son papa, à ce petit bout d'homme…

- Ha non, pas moi, je dis en souriant.

Tom sourit puis Bill lui prend la main et la tient un instant. Je tourne la tête pour les voir échanger un doux regard rempli de ce lien indestructible qui les uni, et je souris. Tom appuie ensuite son front contre celui de Bill, à la manière d'un chaton faisant un câlin à sa mère, puis il retourne s'asseoir à mes pieds en prenant la peluche orange entre ses bras.


	32. Chapter 31 Incompréhension

Et encore un !! Bonne lectureeeee !!

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : (In)compréhension**

Décembre. Pfuuu, déjà… Je regarde la date sur l'éphéméride accrochée à mon frigo et soupire de nouveau. Le temps passe trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Dans trois semaines c'est Noël… Déjà. J'ai l'impression que quand je suis partie en France et que Bill a flirté avec cette indienne, ce n'était que le mois dernier…

Je pince les lèvres, agacée. Cette année, je ne pourrais pas rentrer en France pour les fêtes. En effet, Bill m'a officiellement invitée à Loistche, chez ses parents. Je vais partir le dix-huit décembre, en même temps qu'eux, mais rentrer le trois janvier, cinq jours avant eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité familiale. Bill n'était pas d'accord, il voulait que je reste avec eux jusqu'au bout mais j'ai dit non et sa mère m'a soutenue. Il a ensuite entrepris de bouder mais c'est vite passé.

Enfilant un col roulé, je frissonne. Il fait si froid ce matin… Le chauffage électrique de mon appartement ne chauffe rien alors j'ai acheté un petit fourneau à pétrole, dont l'odeur fait éternuer Général au moins dix fois dans la journée, mais qui, au moins, laisse le thermomètre à vingt degrés toute la journée.

Aujourd'hui, et comme chaque jour depuis deux mois, je ne vais pas au studio des garçons mais en ville, dans une librairie où je travaille à mi-temps. C'est Anna qui m'a dégottée cette place. Ce n'est pas très fatigant, je me contente de remettre les livres en place après le passage des gens, de renseigner et tenir la caisse. Parfois je réceptionne les livraisons, qui se font rares en ce moment.

- Bonjour, bonjour !

- Ha voilà notre rockeuse !

Je souris. Le patron m'a surnommée ainsi du fait que je suis avec Bill. Comme des millions de personnes en Allemagne, il le connaissait de vue, mais grâce à moi, il sait maintenant presque tout le planning du groupe car mes horaires sont en fonction de leurs déplacements.

- Pas de plateau télé ni d'émission de radio aujourd'hui ? fait-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non, rien du tout avant plusieurs jours. Ils répètent un peu leurs derniers titres avant les fêtes de Noël.

Je pose mon manteau dans l'arrière-boutique puis reviens devant et ouvre la caisse avec la clef que je possède. Je vérifie si le fond de caisse est correct puis je l'ouvre officiellement et déjà une cliente s'approche. Elle pose deux gros livres devant moi et je souris à la jeune fille qui se tient près d'elle.

Pendant tout le temps que je mets à encaisser sa mère, la jeune fille ne me lâche pas du regard. Sa mère la secoue cependant en disant :

- On ne fixe pas les gens ainsi, c'est mal élevé.

- Je peux avoir un autographe ? dit alors la fillette d'environ treize ans.

Elle brandit un poster de Tokio Hotel et un gros feutre noir. Je souris et prends le feutre en faisant signe à la mère de ne pas s'inquiéter :

- Vous êtes aussi célèbre que vos amis, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et dire que vous travaillez ici…

- Que voulez-vous, je dis. Je dois bien me nourrir… Et puis passer la journée dans un studio d'enregistrement à regarder les garçons travailler, ce n'est pas très amusant. Croyez-moi, je suis mieux ici.

- Si vous le dites. Aller Lina, viens, on rentre.

- Lina ?

- Oui ? dit la fillette en se retournant.

- Attends deux minutes…

Je file dans l'arrière-boutique et farfouille dans mon sac. J'en tire alors un petit coupon noir portant le logo du groupe en blanc au dos, et je retourne dans la boutique :

- Tiens, avec ceci, tu pourras venir voir Tokio Hotel demain soir, au studio.

- Oh non ! fait la mère. Non, non, c'est trop…

Mais la fillette a déjà prit le ticket et je dis :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je serais là, elle ne craint rien… Et puis vous savez, je chuchote. Les garçons n'aiment pas trop la viande humaine… Quoique Tom… Non, elle ne craint rien, soyez rassurée.

La mère me jette un regard en travers puis elle entraîne sa fille hors de la boutique. Le patron s'approche ensuite de moi et me demande :

- J'ai l'impression que les mères ne t'aiment pas trop. Ce n'est pas la première…

- Bah ! je fais en haussant les épaules. Je m'en fiche si vous voulez savoir. Moi du moment que je peux rendre heureuse une petite en l'invitant à passer une heure avec les garçons… Et puis de toutes les façons, elle sera certainement collée à sa fille. Elle ne va très certainement pas laisser sa fille de treize ans seule avec quatre jeunes hommes de presque vingt ans dont un qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de bouffer tout ce qui bouge.

Mon patron sourit puis il disparaît entre les étagères de livres et je continue à pointer la commande arrivée la veille.

/

A midi, alors que je ferme ma caisse avant d'aller déjeuner, la cloche de l'entrée tinte et je dis, sans même lever la tête de mes rouleaux de pièces :

- Nous sommes fermés, revenez cet après-midi…

- Ha vraiment ?

Je dresse l'oreille puis lève la tête et mets deux secondes à reconnaître Bill. Il retire sa casquette et ses larges lunettes de soleil et je soupire en disant :

- T'es pas bien de venir tout seul ici ?

- Je t'y verrais, répond-t-il comme je vais verrouiller la porte et tirer le store. Je t'ai pas vue depuis deux jours… Depuis que tu as ce job, tu es un vrai courant d'air… Quand tu passe à la maison c'est juste pour dire bonjour et après zou, t'es plus là…

- Je suis désolée, je dis en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable à te fournir, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Alors c'est Tom, c'est ça ?

- Je… Non, enfin pas vraiment. Enfin si…

- Faudrait savoir… Aller viens, allons déjeuner, Tom nous attend justement à la brasserie en face… On va s'installer dans un petit coin et on va discuter.

- Je… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu vas t'énerver et vous aller vous disputer…

- Je te promets que non, dit-il. J'en ai parlé avec Tom ce matin…

- Tu es prêt à… faire des concessions ?

Il redresse alors la tête, les lèvres pincées, puis il redit que nous devrions aller déjeuner, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte close. Je le regarde parcourir les livres de son index puis soupire et vais fermer ma caisse. Je prends ensuite les clefs du magasin, remonte le store et sors en poussant Bill sur le trottoir. Je verrouille la porte puis nous traversons la rue – en dehors du passage clouté… – avant de nous engouffrer dans la brasserie sur l'autre trottoir.

M'asseyant à côté de Bill, je me relève pour embrasser Tom par-dessus la table. Il éternise un peu son bisou sur ma joue puis je me rassieds et un serveur s'approche :

- Vous commandez ?

- Oui, trois menu du jour, je dis.

- Très bien. Et en attendant ? Quelque chose à boire ?

- Du pain et trois cocas, dit Bill.

- Ca marche.

- Et « s'il vous plait » ? je dis en le regardant.

Il hausse les épaules puis je regarde Tom qui, affalé sur la banquette, les mains dans la poche ventrale de son pull, cogite. Je pince les lèvres puis glisse ma main vers la cuisse de Bill et il me regarde. Il se redresse et donne un coup de genou à Tom sous la table. Le guitariste sursaute puis se redresse et pose ses coudes sur la table. Nous observons un silence tendu, rompu soudain par le serveur nous apportant une panière de pain et trois grands cocas, puis, profitant que les garçons ont déjà leur paille dans la bouche, je dis :

- Je sais que cette discussion est gênante pour vous comme pour moi, mais elle doit avoir lieu. Nous en avons parlé cet été, avec Anna, mais les choses ont évolué depuis.

- Evolué… Ca oui, soupire Tom. Mais pas dans le sens que j'aurais aimé.

- Tom, je dis alors en posant une main sur la sienne posée près de son coca. Tom, je sais que tu as compris que je ne peux pas être plus avec toi que ce qui existe déjà. Je suis avec Bill, je dois m'occuper de lui en premier.

- Je sais, soupire le guitariste.

De son pouce il caresse doucement mes doigts et j'ajoute en regardant Bill :

- Tu nous as laissé beaucoup de liberté déjà… Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Tu aurais très bien pu refuser tout net que je puisse avoir le même genre de sentiments nous unissant, pour ton frère. Mais tu as mit ta jalousie de côté, tu acceptes l'idée, et pour ça, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

- Deux fois le mot reconnaissance dans la même phrase, chapeau, dit-il alors, une pointe de raillerie dans la voix.

Je retire ma main de celle de Tom et me tourne vers Bill :

- Tu sais Bill, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je me suis posé la question…

- La question ?

- _La_ question, je dis.

Je vois Bill froncer les sourcils puis soudain, il se redresse et son visage devient plus pâle. Il ouvre la bouche et bafouille quelque chose que je ne saisi pas avant de se reprendre et de dire :

- Tu n'y songe pas… Chérie, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire, je dis en croisant les bras. Seulement, la situation est de plus en plus compliquée. Au fils des mois tu es devenu de plus en plus insupportable. Je pensais que c'était la fatigue mais non, ce n'était rien d'autre que la jalousie, parce que cela fait longtemps que tu as compris que ton frère m'aime. Seulement, je suis totalement désarmée moi… Comment est-ce que je peux concilier mon travail et ma vie amoureuse tout en étant amoureuse, justement, de deux hommes, qui sont jumeaux, sans en blesser un ?

Je marque une pause :

- Étant donné que je sors avec Bill depuis presque deux ans maintenant, il est hors de question que Tom et moi entamions quelque chose, je dis ensuite en regardant la table marquée de diverses taches. Ce serait de très mauvais goût. Seulement, dans l'histoire, Tom souffre, il souffre de me voir avec toi, Bill, et vice-versa.

Je le regarde alors et ajoute :

- Dis-moi, si tu as une meilleure solution, dis-moi comment je peux faire pour vous aimer tous les deux sans que l'un de vous ne soit blessé par mes actes ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais alors ? Que je ferme les yeux et que toi, ma petite-amie, tu file le parfait amour avec mon frère en parallèle de notre couple ? Cela reviendrait à me tromper…

- Pas du tout, je dis. Tromper quelqu'un c'est aller voir ailleurs et coucher avec l'autre. Il n'est nullement question de relation physique entre Tom et moi, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?

- Bien évidemment… Si j'avais voulu autre chose que de l'affection, je l'aurais déjà fait savoir, je ne suis pas du genre à regarder mais plutôt à agir.

- Je sais, dit alors Bill en baissant les yeux.

- Macky…

Bill lève les yeux. Ce surnom… C'est la première fois que je l'entends venant de la bouche de Tom… Je recule légèrement pour avoir les deux garçons dans mon champ de vision, et Tom dit alors :

- Petit-frère… En aucun cas je ne veux te piquer ta petite-amie. Elle et toi vous formez le plus beau couple que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Tous les magazines le disent, et je n'ai aucune envie de briser cela. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Marie comble le besoin d'affection que j'ai… Si maman était là, je serais fourré dans ses bras vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Maman est loin et la seule femme suffisamment proche de nous deux, c'est Marie. J'aime Marie, Bill, je l'aime parce qu'elle me comprend, elle sait ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Quand j'ai un souci, je n'ai pas besoin de lui en parler, elle le devine en silence et après un câlin, c'est reparti comme avant. C'est ma batterie, ta copine, Bill…

Je souris.

- A moi aussi, souffle mon chanteur.

Je souris de plus belle puis pose mes mains sur les deux réunies au centre de la table. Je les serre puis les tires à moi et les embrasse, les larmes aux yeux :

- Si vous saviez comme je vous aime, tous les deux… j'articule entre deux sanglots.

Ils récupèrent leurs mains et les posent sur mes joues. La main de Tom s'éloigne ensuite puis Bill m'attire contre lui et je me blotti au creux de son épaule, les yeux fermés, refusant de pleurer dans un lieu public où il se trouve probablement une ou deux fans intriguées.

L'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendue après cette mise au point. Nous mangeons un grand plat de frites, piochant chacun notre tour dans le saladier, tout en riant et discutant. Les bières défilent et bientôt le serveur vient avec un plateau en prendre une partie :

- Une autre, dit Tom en levant la main vers le barman.

- Non, je dis en lui prenant le poignet. Tu as assez bu.

- Oh Marie… supplie-t-il.

- Non, je dis, catégorique. Apportez-nous trois cocas, s'il vous plait, je dis ensuite à l'homme qui vient ramasser une nouvelle cargaison de bouteilles vides. Et un autre saladier de frites. Merci.

- Une dernière…

- Non mais dis, je fais en posant mes poings sur mes hanches. Non c'est non, Tom. Tu le sais.

- Ouais…

Il baisse alors les yeux puis soupire et attrape une tranche de pain qu'il s'amuse à dépiauter dans son assiette. Il mange ensuite la mie mais laisse la croûte et je soupire en prenant ladite croûte que j'engloutis. J'ai horreur que l'on gaspille le pain. Tant de gens en manquent.

Lorsque le serveur dépose le nouveau plat de frites entre nous en ramassant nos assiettes, je demande l'addition et Bill se tortille pour sortir sa carte de crédit de son jean. Je secoue la tête et sort la mienne de la poche de ma chemise.

- Marie…

Je hausse un sourcil et il tourne la tête vers le mur. Il porte ensuite une main à sa bouche et son corps tressaute. Hum, j'en connais un qui va avoir une sacré migraine demain matin…

Après avoir payé, nous finissons le plat de frites puis j'entraîne les garçons en ville. Il est près de quatorze heures mais comme personne n'a téléphoné sur aucun de nos portables, j'en conclus que personne ne nous cherche.

A trois, nous faisons boutique sur boutique, évitant les coins de rassemblement de groupies, comme les disquaires et autre tabac-presse, et personne ne nous dérange.

Ayant laissé Général à la maison – ben oui, je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais aller déjeuner avec les jumeaux puis aller faire un tour en ville –, je n'ai de cesses de regarder autour de moi à chaque arrêt des jumeaux.

/

Arrêtés devant une vitrine de bijoux pour hommes, je fais le pied de grue sur le trottoir pendant que les deux garçons s'extasient devant la vitre, Bill surtout, avant de rentrer dans la boutique où je les suis.

- T'en a pas assez ? Tu ne sais même plus où les ranger…

- Tom… soupire le chanteur.

Je souris légèrement puis me tourne vers Tom qui, les bras croisés, regarde son frère fouiller dans les bacs de bijoux. Je me glisse derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou en disant :

- Si tu veux avoir la paix avec Bill, amène-le dans une bijouterie gothique ou au rayon fringues…

Bill se tourne alors en souriant et se fige une seconde. Son sourire rétréci mais il le raccroche bien vite et dit :

- Mais les bijoux et les fringues ne sont pas les seules choses que j'aime après la musique, dit-il. Il y aussi mon frère et ma petite femme.

Touchée, je souris en plissant le nez puis je pose mon menton sur mon bras et Tom murmure :

- Il a fait un gros effort…

Je hoche la tête et réponds :

- Et je suis fière de lui. C'est très dur pour lui aussi cette situation. Il m'a eut pour lui tout seul pendant des mois et des mois sans se douter que tu me voulais près de toi, toi aussi. Maintenant il devra faire avec…

Tom pince les lèvres puis je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'approche ensuite de Bill qui me montre tout un attirail de gourmettes et bracelets divers en argent.

/

La sonnerie d'un de nos portables ne se fait entendre que lorsque dix-sept heures viennent de passer. C'est le mien qui sonne en premier, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre et n'intercepte qu'un appel en absence. La seconde d'après, celui de Tom sonne à son tour et c'est Bill qui décroche, Tom étant en train de récupérer au comptoir les trois grosses glaces que nous venions de commander.

- Oui Anna ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il ferme soudain les yeux en éloignant l'appareil de son oreille et je le lui prends des mains :

- Non mais vous savez quelle heure il est ?? hurle Anna à l'autre bout du fil.

- On se calme, je dis.

- Marie ?

- Ben oui, je fais en haussant les épaules. Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Tu crois vraiment que les jumeaux vont sortir seuls en ville ? T'es pas bien ?

- C'est toi qui n'es pas bien ! réplique la rousse en criant. Vous auriez pu prévenir quand même !

- Et vous, vous inquiéter un peu plus, je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons tous les trois nos portables, tu avais tout loisir de nous joindre à n'importe quelle heure de l'après-midi. Et puis cette balade nous a permis de mettre certaines choses au point et de détendre les tensions entre nous.

- Ha… Et heu… Vous avez réussi quelque chose ? Je veux dire…

- Je t'en parlerais ce soir, je dis.

- Ok… vous rentrez bientôt ? David voudrait voir le planning de demain avec le groupe…

- On mange nos glaces puis on rentre, je dis en regardant les garçons qui hochent la tête, ayant déjà attaqué leur glace.

Anna acquiesce puis elle raccroche et je soupire :

- Une vraie boule de nerfs cette nana…

Bill hoche la tête puis je prends ma glace que Tom tient entre son bras et son torse. Je plonge la grande cuillère blanche dedans puis m'approche de Bill qui s'acharne à nettoyer le caramel collé sur sa cuillère. Doucement, je pince la peau de sa hanche en disant :

- Le caramel ça donne des poignées d'amour, mon chéri…

- Grumph ! fait-il en suçant la cuillère. Voilà pourquoi j'aime mon corps, dit-il ensuite. Je peux manger tout ce que je veux, je ne prends pas un gramme, ou si peu.

- Tu as bien de la chance, moi, rien qu'avec cette glace, je vais prendre cinq cents grammes sur les cuisses.

Il hausse un sourire puis il me colle une claque sur la fesse. Je sursaute et il dit :

- Je préfère une femme légèrement rembourrée plutôt qu'un sac d'os qui risquerait de nous casser tous les deux à chaque câlin.

- T'étais pas obligé de me mettre la main aux fesses, je dis, boudeuse.

- Ma chérie… fait-il alors sur un ton légèrement ironique. Sache que j'aime bien mettre mes mains sur ma femme…

Je vire aussitôt au rouge brique et me paie un brusque coup de chaud. Je me détourne en grommelant puis mange ma glace pendant que les jumeaux se paient un bon fou rire. Je les déteste… Ils adorent me mettre mal à l'aise…

- Boude pas ma puce, fait alors Bill alors en passant un bras sur mes reins.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe puis je regarde Tom qui approche en disant :

- Avoir une copine ça te va très bien, frangin…

- Ha ?

- Ouais, t'es moins stricte avec toi-même…

- Ha bon ? je fais en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne l'as pas vu le matin dans la salle de bains…

Bill grimace puis je le regarde avec un sourire en coin. Vengeance…

- Je note, fait-il en hochant la tête. Je te le rendrais…

- La guerre est déclarée, fait Tom avec un sourire. Je suis le juge !

- Mais ? Espèce de gosses, je dis ensuite en enfournant une cuillère de glace.

Ils se mettent à rire de plus belle et je pique un nouveau fard. Décidément, deux coups de chaud en moins de dix minutes, chapeau !


	33. Chapter 32 L'oeuvre de Charité

Et de trois ! C'est le dernier de cette fournée, j'espere que vous avez apprécié ! Bisouxxx tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : L'œuvre de Charité**

- Bill !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais où est mon pull blanc ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui avec les pompons devant !

- Probablement dans la salle de bains, sur l'étendage !

Je grommelle et vais dans la salle de bains. Effectivement, mon pull à col roulé blanc s'y trouve, bien à plat sur l'étendage. Je retourne dans le salon en l'enfilant sur mon jean et, comme j'enfile des grosses boots en poils gris, Bill me dit :

- Tu es vraiment obligée de sortir par ce temps ?

- Oui, et même si ça te plait pas, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à manger, je réplique, légèrement sur les nerfs.

- Du calme ma tigresse, dit-il alors en posant sur le bar la gamelle de Général qu'il vient de remplir. Ne tarde pas trop, je n'aime pas te savoir dehors par une telle tempête.

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, des flocons de neige gros comme le poing, des « bouts de nuage » comme j'appelle ça, tourbillonnent si serré qu'il est presque impossible de voir la façade de l'immeuble d'en face. Avec cela s'ajoute un épais brouillard givrant qui rend les trottoirs aussi glissants qu'un parquet ciré.

- Je fais vite, je dis.

Je me hisse au-dessus du bar pour l'embrasser et me sauve en vitesse.

Une fois dans la rue, je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Bill est là. Je lui fais un signe de la main puis traverse la rue en serrant mon col de manteau.

Depuis quelques jours, deux semaines précisément, Bill passe environ une nuit sur deux à la maison. De son côté, quand son frère n'est pas là, Tom en profite pour sortir et se changer les idées. Il s'est mit dans la tête d'oublier ses sentiments pour moi et, pour cela, il n'hésite pas à ramener des filles, à l'hôtel uniquement, Bill lui ayant interdit de les ramener à l'appartement.

Je trottine le long du trottoir en surveillant les endroits qui brillent, signe que c'est gelé. Malgré mes moonboots, je dérape plusieurs fois et me rattrape de justesse à un poteau ou un mur. J'arrive cependant saine et sauve à l'épicerie et salue d'un grand sourire la marchande derrière sa caisse :

- Mademoiselle Marie ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mon Dieu, mais que faites-vous dehors par un temps pareil ? N'avez-vous donc pas votre homme pour venir faire ces tâches ingrates à votre place ?

- Mon homme a horreur du froid, je dis. Et avec le peu de graisse qu'il a, il serrait gelé rien qu'en sortant sur le palier de mon appartement.

La femme pouffe puis je lui tends la liste des courses que je veux. Elle s'éloigne dans le magasin avec un panier pendant que je regarde les magazines people qu'elle vend également. J'en remarque plusieurs, parmi la presse jeune, avec Tokio Hotel en couverture ou médaillon, et constate avec soulagement, en les feuilletant, qu'aucune des photos que Anna a faites quand j'avais son fils dans les bras, n'a paru. Heureusement ! Je n'ose imaginer la réaction des fans du groupe et des groupies de Bill si jamais je tombais enceinte ! A coup sûr je me ferais lyncher et tous les gardes du corps du monde ne pourraient me protéger.

A l'approche de Noël, ces chipies sont encore plus virulentes que le reste de l'année. Elles cherchent toutes à se procurer l'adresse des jumeaux, de Georg ou de Gustav, afin de faire envoyer lettres et colis pour les fêtes. J'en ai reçu quelques-uns, au fan-club, que David va régulièrement chercher, et je dois dire, pour voir les cadeaux que reçoivent Bill et Tom, que certaines filles se creusent vraiment la tête.

La marchande me sort de ma rêverie en m'interpellant :

- Mademoiselle Marie…

Je me retourne :

- Pardon, j'étais sur mon nuage…

- Ha l'amour… fait alors un homme ventripotent affublé d'une énorme moustache blonde, en apparaissant derrière la femme. Mais vous verrez dans quelques années, ce ne sera plus la même…

- Oh ! Ca suffit vieil ours ! gronde alors la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-donc les jeunes en paix. Tenez mademoiselle, voici vos courses…

Je tends un billet de vingt euros puis quitte la boutique. En sortant, la femme me dit de passer le bonjour à Bill et je hoche la tête. Le blizzard me fauche ensuite le visage et je me cache dans le col de mon pull.

/

- Te voilà enfin ! Rentre vite !

Bill me tire dans l'appartement et me prend le sac de courses des mains. Il le pose sur le bar puis me déleste de mon manteau et me fait asseoir devant le fourneau à pétrole, sur un énorme coussin en disant :

- Tu veux quelque chose de chaud ?

- Non, ça ira, je dis en tremblant. C'est pas possible ce froid ! je m'exclame alors. Et ce blizzard qui rugit depuis trois jours ! C'est dingue ! Si ça continue, on va devoir passer Noël ici… On ne pourra pas prendre l'avion pour aller dans ta famille…

- Pitié ne dis pas ça ! dit Bill en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je retire mon gros pull et il m'entoure de ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et reprend :

- J'ai tellement envie de revoir ma mère… Si tu savais…

- Voilà pourquoi je rentre avant vous, je dis en me redressant. Je dois vous laisser un peu d'intimité avec votre famille, je suis une pièce rapportée moi…

- Une pièce rapportée qui commence à bien s'installer, dit Bill en souriant. Il y a pas mal d'affaires à toi chez moi…

- Et toi donc… Hier j'ai fait une lessive et j'avais quasiment la moitié de mon panier de linge qui t'appartenait…

Il baisse les yeux, comme penaud, puis se racle la gorge et dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je prie pour que ce fichu temps de chien s'arrête.

Général dresse ses courtes oreilles et je souris. Il s'approche de nous et fourrage son museau au creux de mon ventre avant de s'installer contre mes jambes repliées en tailleur. Je lui caresse le côté et il lâche un profond soupir. J'en fais autant et Bill dit :

- Si on avait un vrai feu de cheminée, ce serait le bonheur…

- On a le feu, je dis en regardant la flamme du fourneau à pétrole. Mais désolée, il n'y a pas de cheminées en ville…

- A la maison, on en a une, une grande, dit-il alors. Tu verras, Gordon fera un grand feu dedans, ce sera génial.

- On dirait un gosse, je dis en pouffant. Ca me fait craquer.

Je l'embrasse vivement puis je me cale contre lui en disant :

- Dis Bill…

- Mhm ?

- En janvier ça fera deux ans qu'on s'est rencontrés...

- Déjà ? Que le temps passe vite…

- Oui, tu va avoir dix-neuf ans et moi vingt-trois… Mon Dieu, déjà…

Je soupire puis il glisse sa bouche près de mon oreille et me souffle un mot qui me fait me redresser tel un ressort que l'on aurait replié :

- Pardon ? je fais, surprise. Tu n'es pas sérieux…

- Crois-tu que je te l'aurais dit sinon ?

- Mais enfin Bill…

- Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense, dit-il en repliant ses jambes contre son torse. J'ai bien conscience que ta vie n'est pas la même que la mienne, d'une parce que tu es une femme, et de deux parce que tu es ma femme.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre. Il soupire puis reprend :

- Tu vas avoir vingt-trois ans, comme tu l'as dit… Et je sais parfaitement que voir le bébé d'Anna te fait envie. Ma vie est loin d'être la vie dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent et…

- Et tu es trop jeune pour assumer une paternité, je dis, catégorique, en me levant.

- Que.. ? Roh mais enfin, attend ! Marie…

Il se lève à ma suite et me prend le bras comme je rentre dans ma chambre :

- Marie, allons…

- Bill, tu sais ce que je pense de cette histoire, je dis en me dégageant. Je suis très heureuse avec toi comme ça, je ne veux pas que ça change. Oui, ça va faire deux ans qu'on se connaît, et deux ans que nous sortons ensemble, mais qui te dis que ça ne va pas changer ? Je ne le souhaite pas, je te rassure, mais dans une vie, il faut tout prévoir, jusqu'au moindre détail, et je ne veux pas construire quelque chose avec toi, plus que ce que nous avons déjà construit, pour qu'ensuite tout s'effondre à cause d'un simple grain de sable dans les rouages. Tu es bien trop jeune pour penser aux enfants, et moi, tant que je sortirais avec toi, je mettrais mon horloge biologique en mode pause. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te sortir ça de la tête, tu veux ?

- Très bien…

- Aller, va te doucher, on part dans une heure.

Je m'enferme ensuite dans ma chambre et soupire en m'appuyant contre la porte.

Ben voyons ! Manquerais plus que ça ! Un bébé ! Et puis quoi encore ? Le mariage ? Non mais il va où lui ? Je sais qu'il sait que j'en ai envie, que je jalouse Anna quand elle s'occupe d'Ethan, mais quand même, je peux bien attendre encore une dizaine d'années… Et même là, si je suis encore avec Bill à ce moment, rien ne me dira que j'aurais envie d'avoir un enfant avec lui.

Je vous jure…

Enfin bref ! Aller cocotte, on se change en vitesse et on décolle !

Décoller… C'est le cas de le dire. Enfin presque. Ce matin, nous prenons le train pour Berlin où le groupe doit assister à une soirée caritative au profit des orphelins. C'est encore une idée de David et ça n'enchante pas vraiment Tom qui, même s'il ne déteste pas les enfants, se sent nettement mieux quand ils sont loin de lui.

Je pense soudain à la chanson « Vergessene Kinder ». Elle parle de l'orphelinat elle aussi… Est-ce que Bill l'a écrite en pensant au divorce de ses parents ? J'avoue n'avoir jamais posé la question… Et j'avoue également ne pas avoir vraiment envie de connaître la réponse…

Je soupire de nouveau puis me secoue. Je change de haut puis farfouille dans ma boîte à bijoux pour mettre bagues et bracelets. La plupart de ces breloques sont des cadeaux de Bill, et quand je dis breloques, ce sont des breloques en argent massif pour la plupart…

- Tu es prêt ? je demande en clipsant une gourmette à mon poignet. Bill ?

- Oui, oui…

Je vais dans la salle de bains qui est attenante à ma chambre et trouve mon Bill, les hanches calées contre le lavabo, le nez contre le miroir, en train de souligner de noir, avec la précision d'un dessinateur, ses magnifiques yeux.

- Que tu es beau, je dis en souriant. Ne bouge pas, je fais ensuite.

Je file chercher mon appareil photo numérique et prends le chanteur en photo en pleine concentration. Il ne bronche pas et je souris en regardant le cliché. Je pose ensuite l'appareil sur le meuble où je range le linge de bain, puis je m'approche et Bill baisse son crayon. Je le regarde par le biais du miroir et il me fait un petit sourire avant de me laisser la place et d'aller dans la chambre finir de s'habiller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous sommes dans le taxi qui nous conduit à la gare où nous sommes censés retrouver le reste de la bande. J'aperçois Georg et Gustav en descendant du Taxi, mais point de Tom :

- Allons bon, il n'est encore pas rentré de la nuit, je soupire.

- Ca ne m'étonnerais guère, dit Bill en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil malgré le blizzard qui a dissuadé la plus grande partie des groupies à sortir de chez elles.

Je soupire de nouveau puis nous allons vite dans le hall de la gare. Là je salue le bassiste et le batteur d'une accolade affectueuse puis David apparaît. Avec ses airs de latin-lover, il fait tâche au milieu de nous quatre qui sommes blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine. Je souris puis un taxi s'arrête devant la gare et Tom en descend :

- Panne d'oreiller ? je demande comme le dreadeux s'approche.

- Non, panne tout court, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Ha, je fais. Heu Bill…

- J'arrive… Ben alors frangin ? fait-il en entourant le guitariste de son bras.

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux et je me tourne vers Georg en disant :

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, ce genre de chose…

- Tu m'étonne ! fait le bassiste en pouffant.

- Aller les jeunes, le train est là ! dit soudain David en frappant dans ses mains.

Je constate que quelques irréductibles sont là quand même et les garçons ne peuvent s'empêcher de signer quelques autographes.

Nous nous installons ensuite dans un compartiment vide. Toute la troupe qui travaille dans l'ombre du groupe prend ses aises dans le wagon et les garçons et moi nous nous installons dans un carré de six, vers la fin du wagon.

Comme je m'installe, je vois Tom et Bill passer près de nous sans s'arrêter. Ils discutent à voix basse et je ressens une violente tristesse émanant de Tom. Mon cœur se serre et je me tourne vers Gustav qui s'est installé en face de !moi :

- Ne t'en mêle pas, dit-il. Conseil d'ami. Ce genre de chose, on n'en parle pas à celle qu'on aime… Sauf si elle est concernée.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je dis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je laisse à Bill le soin de régler cette histoire.

Georg s'assied à côté de moi et retire son manteau en me souriant. J'en fait autant puis me cale contre la fenêtre en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder les jumeaux pour deviner de quoi ils parlent.

/

Le voyage en train jusqu'à Berlin est vite expédié. Bill et Tom sont restés dans leur coin pendant tout le trajet et moi, fatiguée, j'ai finit par m'assoupir. C'est le changement dans le ronronnement des moteurs électriques du train qui me tirent de mon état semi-comateux, en même temps que la main de Georg qui me secoue doucement l'épaule.

- Aller, la belle au bois dormant, dit-il. On se réveille, on est arrivés.

Je souris en m'étirant puis le train se stoppe dans une secousse et nous nous levons. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bill qui discute toujours avec Tom, et il me fait un signe de tête. Je ne dois pas l'attendre. Je quitte donc le train en compagnie de Gustav et Georg. Les jumeaux marchent un peu plus loin derrière, talonnés par David qui met son grain de sel dans la conversation.

Même si ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon, je peux aisément comprendre que ce genre d'incident fiche le moral de Tom au trente-sixième dessous. Lui qui est si fier de son mini-lui, le jour où il fait grève, c'est un coup dur.

Enfin… Je chasse cette histoire de ma tête et suis les garçons dans le bâtiment qui doit accueillir, ce soir, une quarantaine d'orphelins et quelques mécènes.

- Guten Tag, Fraulein !

Je sursaute.

- Paredon de fous afouar fait peuuurr… dit une femme en souriant.

- Vous parlez français ? je dis en souriant. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé français !

- Jeu apprendreee froncé… Je suis meilleure en allemand, dit-elle ensuite dans sa langue.

- Je vous comprends, je dis en allemand. Vous savez, avant de rencontrer le groupe je ne parlais quasiment pas un mot d'allemand.

- Vous avez bien appris, dit-elle. Oh ! fait-elle ensuite. Je m'appelle Birgit Schoten, je suis la directrice de l'orphelinat qui doit venir ce soir.

Elle me tend une grande main solide et je la serre dans la mienne :

- Enchantée, je suis Marie Frebaz…

- Oui ! Qui ne vous connaît pas désormais ! rit-elle.

Je fais un petit sourire crispé et cherche Bill des yeux mais les garçons ont disparu de mon champ de vision. Birgit dit alors :

- Le groupe est certainement parti se changer dans les loges, ne vous en faites pas, ils ne sont pas bien loin. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter en attendant.

Et elle m'entraîne à travers une salle gigantesque qui aurait aisément pu contenir une salle de cinéma.

- Cette salle est utilisée pour toutes sortes de manifestations, dit Birgit. Il y a des jeux de lumières, de son, etc… Le petit concert du groupe sera uniquement pour les enfants et nous autres accompagnateurs, ainsi que les mécènes. Savez-vous si le groupe va faire un don ?

- Je l'ignore, mais j'imagine que oui, je réponds. Les jumeaux sont très proches des enfants sans parents. Vous savez, les leurs ont divorcé quand ils étaient très jeunes…

- Oui, je le sais, dit Birgit avec un sourire. Ma fille me lit toutes les interviews qui sont publiées dans les magazines…

Elle lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant et je souris. Elle m'entraîne ensuite dans les coulisses où l'équipe du groupe s'est installée pour la journée.

De partout traînent des caisses frappées du logo de Tokio Hotel, régurgitant fils, câbles et autres cordons de raccordement nécessaires au petit showcase privé de ce soir.

Birgit me conduit ensuite dans une pièce où des loges provisoires ont étés installées. Je découvre des costumes de clowns et de danseuse, et demande :

- Il y a un numéro ce soir ?

- Oui, des jeunes de la troupe de théâtre qui s'est installée en dehors de la ville viennent divertir les enfants avant et après le concert. D'ailleurs, il a été décalé d'une heure, il débutera à vingt heures au lieu de vingt-et-une heure comme il avait été prévu. Nous avons quelques enfants qui sont grippés et de ce fait ils doivent aller se coucher tôt.

- Pauvres bouts de choux, je dis.

- Avec ce temps aussi, dit Birgit.

Je pince les lèvres puis nous nous rendons dans les loges des garçons. Elle me laisse et j'entre dans la petite pièce où les valises des garçons ont été déposées.

- Vous êtes prêts ? je demande en les voyant tous affalés dans deux canapés.

- Patience, me dit Bill. Le concert n'est que ce soir et il est midi…

Je plisse un œil puis il soupire :

- Oui, nous sommes prêts.

- Ca va Tom ? je demande ensuite en regardant le guitariste qui est recroquevillé près de son frère. Tu vas y arriver ce soir ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va aller…

Je me penche alors vers lui et l'embrasse une longue seconde sur la tempe en passant ma main sur sa nuque :

- Courage, je dis en reculant.

Il sourit puis soupire et je les laisse tranquille. Je retourne dans la salle et m'installe dans un coin avec mon chien. Je prends mon baladeur et mon livre et me coupe du monde quelques heures.

/

Adossée contre Général, j'écoute ma musique tout en lisant mon bouquin quand deux jambes se plantent devant moi, deux jambes reconnaissables entre mille car engoncées dans des jeans dix fois trop grands.

Je retire mes écouteurs, et Tom s'installe près de moi, de l'autre côté de Général :

- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande. Tu as un coup de cafard ?

Il hoche la tête mais je me retiens de le prendre dans mes bras. Il y a trop de monde dans la salle. Je me contente donc de poser ma main sur la sienne et il dit :

- J'ai le moral dans les baskets…

Je serre mes doigts sur les siens et dit :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment la meilleure placée pour parler de ce qui t'es arrivé…

- Non, bien sûr, je sais. J'en ai parlé avec Bill dans le train mais c'est un coup dur quand même… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… En plus avec ça la fille est partie furieuse…

- Mon pauvre, je dis, compatissante.

Je vais pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre quand Birgit nous interrompt :

- Désolée de vous déranger, mademoiselle, mais le groupe doit aller répéter maintenant…

- Déjà ? je fais en regardant ma montre.

Elle indique seize heures trente. Déjà ? Et je n'ai même pas déjeuné !

- En attendant, nous allons aller déjeuner, dit Birgit comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je vous donnerais le programme par la même occasion.

- D'accord.

Tom se lève puis je lui tends la main pour qu'il m'aide. Il s'éloigne ensuite et je vois Bill dans les coulisses. Ils partent tous les deux et Birgit demande :

- Ce jeune homme ne se sent pas bien ?

- Si, si, rassurez-vous, il a simplement passé une nuit d'enfer et a besoin de quelques heures pour émerger. Mais rassurez-vous, pour le concert il sera en pleine forme.

- J'espère parce qu'après, vous allez devoir faire quelques photos avec les enfants.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je vois alors le groupe monter sur la scène aménagée spécialement pour eux. Birgit et moi allons nous asseoir sur les bancs du premier rang pour assister à la répétition et, éventuellement, leur signaler tel ou tel problème à corriger.

- Ne jouez pas trop fort, dit Birgit comme les garçons font une pause.

S'accroupissant au bord de la scène, Bill dit, sa bouteille d'eau à la main :

- La même chose, nous ne sommes pas des conteurs…

- Non, je sais bien, dit la femme avec un sourire contrit. Seulement, ce sont de jeunes enfants…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Bill avec un sourire.

Birgit fait une grimace et je souris. Elle nous laisse ensuite et je pose mes mains sur le bord de la scène. Bill m'embrasse une longue seconde puis je dis :

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Oui, Tom fait un peu la tête mais ça ira mieux d'ici ce soir.

- J'espère, je dis en tournant la tête vers le guitariste qui, assit sur une enceinte, accorde sa guitare.

- Dis…

- Mhm ? je fais en regardant Bill.

- Chérie, je peux te demander un service ?

- Ca dépend…

- J'aimerais que tu « recharges » Tom avant le concert…

Je hausse les sourcils. Alors là ! C'est la meilleure ! Voilà qu'il me demande lui-même d'aller réconforter son frère alors qu'il sait les sentiments que nous partageons tous les deux…

- Je t'admire, je dis en souriant. Tu fais un gros effort…

- Mouais… Bon, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, fait-il en tournant la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Je souris, attendrie, puis je lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue avant de retourner sur mon banc près de Birgit qui me montre le programme une nouvelle fois.

/

A dix-sept heures, nous allons accueillir les enfants toutes les deux, et je suis surprise que certains me connaissent.

- Marie ! C'est Marie ! s'exclame une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années en sautant du car qui les a amenés.

Elle se rue sur moi et m'entoure la taille de ses petits bras. Bientôt, une nuée d'enfants m'entoure et Birgit me sauve la vie en les éloignant d'un ordre ferme :

- En rang !

Aussitôt tous les enfants se mettent deux par deux en se tenant la main et, sur un autre ordre, Birgit les fait rentrer dans la salle. Ils sont environ une quarantaine et il y a cinq accompagnateurs plus la directrice. Autant dire qu'ils sont bien encadrés.

Je souris un peu niaisement. Je suis contente de voir tous ces enfants, et eux aussi sont contents de sortir visiblement.

Remarquant un petit bout de chou qui se mouche près du car, je m'approche et me baisse devant lui :

- Hé ben mon poussin, on est malade ?

- Boui ! fait-il, le nez prit. J'ai la grippe… Mais tu vas l'attraper, madame, si tu restes là…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, si je tombe malade, j'ai du monde pour s'occuper de moi, comme toi ! je dis en souriant. Aller vient, rentrons.

Je le hisse dans mes bras puis nous rentrons dans la salle derrière le groupe bien en rang.

Comme nous marchons tranquillement, je demande :

- Ca te dirais de faire un détour par les coulisses pour aller voir le groupe ?

- Le groupe ?

Je souris puis m'écarte du groupe et me faufile dans un escalier en colimaçon qui descend dans les coulisses. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je longe un long couloir faiblement éclairé puis m'arrête devant une porte arborant simplement une étoile en papier collée de travers. Je toque doucement puis entre :

- On vous dérange ?

Le petit garçon voit alors les quatre garçons installés dans les canapés et fauteuils, et son visage s'éclaire brusquement :

- Tokio Hotel ! s'exclame-t-il. Pose-moi ! Pose-moi ! fait-il ensuite en se tortillant.

Je le dépose et il s'approche de Bill qui se penche vers lui :

- Salut bonhomme… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La madame elle m'a emmené…

- La madame… pouffe Tom.

- Elle s'appelle Marie, dit Bill en me regardant. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Martin !

- Enchanté Martin ! Je m'appelle Bill !

Ils se serrent la main puis je m'approche et propose à Martin de poser son manteau. Il me le colle dans les bras et se retourne vite fait vers Bill, puis vers Tom, Georg et Gustav.

Pendant qu'il discute avec Georg, je cale une fesse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Bill et il passe un bras sur mes reins en chuchotant :

- Et après tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

- Chut ! je fais en sentant mes joues s'échauffer.

Mais Tom a déjà dressé l'oreille et il nous regarde, les sourcils haussés. Je soupire puis détourne la tête et me lève :

- Martin, viens, remontons, Madame Schoten va s'inquiéter.

- Déjà ?

Il entreprend de bouder puis Bill dit :

- Tu nous reverras sur scène, bonhomme, et après on restera avec vous en haut.

- C'est vrai ? Whoua ! Trop cool !

Il vient ensuite près de moi et je le hisse dans mes bras. Il agite sa main potelée vers les garçons puis nous remontons dans la salle et je dépose le bambin près de ses amis en disant à Birgit qu'il a fallut aller d'urgence aux toilettes.

- Venez Marie, que je vous présente à nos mécènes… me dit alors la femme en me prenant le bras.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un groupe d'hommes aux cheveux blancs, en costard cravate, et je jette un œil à ma tenue un peu classique. Je porte en effet un jean bleu, délavé sur les cuisses, des hautes bottes noires par-dessus, un t-shirt portant une tête de mort en brillants, et le pendentif que Bill m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

- Messieurs, bien le bonjour.

Les hommes se tournent vers nous et Birgit ajoute :

- Je suis Birgit Schoten, la directrice de l'orphelinat des Trois Chênes…

- Enchanté, dit l'un des hommes, habillé d'un costume trois pièces, plutôt chic. Nous n'avons pas eut le programme, pouvez-vous nous le communiquer ?

- Oh ! Quelle maladresse ! dit Birgit.

Elle se retourne et fait signe à quelqu'un qui s'approche. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et le garçon repart et disparaît par une porte. Birgit se tourne ensuite vers les mécènes puis elle pose une main sur mon épaule et dit :

- Je vous présente Marie Frebaz…

- Hum, fait l'un des hommes en relevant le nez.

Son regard bleu me scanne de haut en bas puis Birgit dit :

- Elle accompagne le groupe de rock que nous avons invité pour ce soir…

- Ha. Du rock…

- Allons Léonard, ne faites pas la fine bouche, dit un troisième homme en souriant. C'est bien le rock, et si c'est le groupe auquel je pense, ils ont de très belles chansons.

- Humpf !

Je sens alors deux mains sur mes épaules et me retourne. Birgit dit alors :

- Quand on parle du loup… Monsieur Kaulitz, je vous présente nos mécènes… Messieurs, voici Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur du groupe de rock dont nous parlions à l'instant…

Je vois quatre des six hommes plisser un œil en regardant Bill. Les deux autres le sondent un moment puis l'homme qui a parlé un peu avant s'approche, la main tendue :

- Enchanté monsieur Kaulitz, je suis Andrei Vladislav…

- Enchanté, dit Bill. Madame Schoten, je vous emprunte ma femme une minute…

- Faites, dit Birgit, un peu étonnée par le qualificatif dont il a usé pour me désigner.

Bill lui fait un signe de tête puis il me prend le bras et m'entraîne plus loin :

- Nous allons monter sur scène dans trois heures, Marie. Tom broie du noir comme pas permis et je n'arrive à rien… Descend lui parler, tu veux ?

Je pince les lèvres :

- Tu es sûr ?

Il détourne la tête puis je rejoins Birgit :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais on a besoin de moi en coulisses, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Les mécènes hochent la tête et Birgit me souffle :

- Quelque chose qui cloche avec le groupe ?

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas. A plus tard.

Je m'éloigne ensuite et nous descendons dans les coulisses. Bill me laisse devant la loge en me disant qu'ils sont déjà sur scène avec les techniciens. Je hoche la tête et entre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère lourde me coupe le souffle et je ferme la porte derrière-moi en m'approchant du canapé où est vautré Tom.

- Hey… je fais doucement en m'agenouillant devant le guitariste qui, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés appuyés sur l'accoudoir, rumine. Tom…

- Hmm…

Il tourne les yeux vers moi puis soupire et je me relève. Je le repousse et m'assieds entre lui et l'accoudoir. Il se tourne alors sur le dos et s'installe sur mes jambes, un bras sur les yeux. Je pose une main sur son torse et de l'autre, caresse ses dreads :

- Tom… Ressaisis-toi… Ce n'est pas si dramatique…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit-il alors d'une voix morbide. C'est terriblement frustrant…

- Je te comprends, mais reprends-toi, tu inquiètes ton frère…

- C'est lui qui t'as demandé de venir ?

Je hoche la tête et il retire son bras. Il s'assied alors en soupirant et je me penche vers lui en posant ma main dans son dos :

- Aller Tom, reprends-toi… Ca va s'arranger…

Il baisse les yeux puis se tourne vers moi. Nous nous faisons face. Nos visages sont très proches… Trop proches. Je tente de reculer mais je suis contre le dossier du canapé et Tom me souffle alors :

- Je voudrais t'embrasser Marie…

- Je… Tom, on ne peut pas…

- Un seul baiser, s'il te plait…

- Tom, je t'en prie…

Il lève alors une main et effleure ma joue de ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux puis soupire doucement avant de dire :

- Un baiser Tom, rien qu'un seul…

- Promis…

Il se rapproche alors nos lèvres se scellent. Aussitôt, je vois une différence entre les baisers de Bill et celui de Tom. Tom a plus d'expérience, cela se sent, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Je sens la main de Tom quitter ma joue et se promener le long de mon bras. Son corps se rapproche et bientôt, nous sommes l'un contre l'autre. Il brise soudain le baiser et pose sa tête sur mon épaule :

- Merci… souffle-t-il.

Il se redresse ensuite et s'éloigne vers ses affaires posées sur une valise. Il s'empare de son bandana, le noue habilement puis enfonce sa casquette sur sa tête en passant l'épaisse queue de cheval à travers le trou à l'arrière. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me balance un sourire rayonnant ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire puis il quitte la pièce en sifflotant. J'espère simplement qu'il n'a pas manigancé le coup du cafard me faire céder sinon, il va s'en souvenir.

Je me lève et regarde Général qui roupille en ronflant, couché sous la table de maquillage. Je soupire puis quitte la pièce et me dirige vers la scène.

Comme je vais pour monter les trois marches de métal qui permettent d'accéder à la plateforme, j'entends des bruits de voix et tends l'oreille :

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux…

- Oui. Et c'est grâce à Marie.

Ce sont Bill et Tom qui discutent.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tom…

- Non, elle a rien dit, elle a juste…

Aïe, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

- Elle m'a juste prit dans ses bras et ça a suffit…

Je lâche un gros soupir intérieurement puis Bill dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux. Tu es prêt pour une dernière répétition muette ?

- On y va !

Le bruit de deux mains qui se frappent me fait sursauter et je m'assieds sur les marches froides en soupirant. De toutes façons, il faudra bien que je le lui dise, à Bill, que j'ai cédé à Tom et que nous avons échangé un baiser… A moins que Tom ne lui en parle avant, ce dont je doute. Mais bon, mieux vaut prévoir…

* * *

Et voila, j'espere que cette update de masse vous a plue ! Je vous dit à la prochaine à présent, pour un, deux ou trois nouveaux chapitres, celon mon humeur.

Bizouxxx


	34. Chapter 33 Joyeux Noel 1

_Hallo! Voilà trois nouveau chapitres! Bonne lecture, je rep aux reviews après avoir publié les trois chaps : p_****

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Joyeux Noël**

- On va être en retard, je le sens !

Je tourne en rond dans le salon de l'appartement des jumeaux. Général me regarde depuis le canapé où il est installé et je brame soudain :

- Bougez-vous les mecs, on va être à la bourre !

- Ca va, ça va, fait Tom en apparaissant, en train de nouer ses dreads. Pas la peine de crier comme ça…

- Où est Bill ?

- Où tu veux qu'il soit ? me répond Tom.

Je grommelle puis vais dans la salle de bains :

- Chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller, je dis. On va dans l'avion puis dans votre maison…

Il ne me répond pas et je soupire. Je retourne dans le salon et vois Tom affalé dans le canapé, devant la télé :

- J'espère au moins que tes valises sont prêtes ! j'aboie.

- Hey mais tu te calme ? fait-il en retour, les sourcils froncés. Pas la peine de stresser comme ça, on a encore le temps.

- Pfu ! Avec vous les heures font 120 minutes, c'est terrible ! je grogne en me laissant tomber dans un gros pouf orange.

- Aller, dit Bill en apparaissant. On y va.

Je soupire et me lève, me retenant de faire une remarque. J'empoigne la laisse de Général et sors dans le couloir en traînant ma valise derrière-moi. Les garçons me suivent en tirant leur propre valise et je les entends chuchoter. Je me retourne et Bill me fait un sourire. Je grommelle en retour puis sors sur le trottoir.

///

A l'aéroport, je n'ai toujours pas décoléré. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas en moi, je ne me sens pas en pleine forme. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, ai frustré Bill hier soir en le repoussant… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis quelques jours.

Assise dans mon siège, je garde résolument le regard tourné vers le hublot. A ma droite, Bill et Tom discutent de quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, n'écoutant pas, et la main de Bill sur la mienne me fait sursauter :

- Ma chérie, tu es avec nous ?

- Hein ? Pardon, je fais en secouant la tête. Je ne t'ai pas écouté, tu m'as parlé ?

- Tom te demandait simplement… Marie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande-t-il alors.

Je hausse les sourcils puis secoue de nouveau la tête :

- Mais rien…

La main de mon chanteur se serre sur la mienne et soudain, Tom détache sa ceinture et se lève. Bill se détache ensuite et se tourne vers moi. Il me prend les mains et dit :

- Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis hier soir tu es bizarre…

- Si c'est parce que je t'ai repoussé que tu dis ça…

- Non, fait-il en secouant la tête. Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie, mais ce matin, pas de bonjour ni rien… Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Je baisse les yeux en soupirant puis dit :

- Non. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas…

- Mais encore ? Tu m'inquiètes… Tu n'es pas malade au moins…

- Malade ? Allons non… je dis avec un petit sourire. Non, je pense que c'est simplement l'angoisse de rencontrer tes parents, c'est tout…

- Tu en es certaine ?

Je hoche la tête lentement puis Tom revient et se laisse tomber près de son frère :

- Il y a des jolies poulettes au fond à droite…

- Tom, je soupire. Des filles, ce sont des filles…

- Bof ! fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Il enfonce ensuite les écouteurs de son MP3 dans ses oreilles et baisse la visière de sa casquette. Je soupire puis Bill me caresse la joue et je lui fais un sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dis. Ça va passer.

Il me fait un micro-sourire puis je me cale contre son épaule en relevant l'accoudoir entre nous.

///

Le vol ne dure pas très longtemps, à peine deux heures, et quand l'avion se pose, je suis crevée. J'ai envie de dormir bien qu'il ne soit que onze heures du matin.

- Les enfants !

Je tourne la tête pour voir une femme rousse agiter un bras dans notre direction. Un homme blond se tient près d'elle et je regarde Bill et Tom. Ils se regardent en souriant puis s'éloignent et se jettent littéralement dans les bras des deux adultes.

La femme étouffe Bill entre ses bras en le couvrant de baisers et je ressens une légère pointe de jalousie. Je m'approche ensuite avec Général et Bill se détache des bras de sa mère en disant :

- Maman, voici Marie…

- Marie ?

- Ma petite amie, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière…

- Ha oui ! Marie ! Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin. Bill me parle tellement de toi ! Je peux te tutoyer au fait ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je dis en souriant.

Elle me serre vivement la main puis Tom se tourne vers moi en me souriant. Je suis présentée à Gordon Trümper et, quand il s'éloigne pour aller chercher nos valises, je constate que sa démarche est la même que celle de Tom, un peu à la bad-boy, et cela me fait sourire.

Madame Kaulitz dit alors :

- Aller les jeunes, on y va. Vous devez être fatigués.

- Un peu, j'avoue avec un petit sourire.

- Marie n'aime pas l'avion, dit Bill.

- Comme toi, mon poussin, dit Madame Kaulitz.

Bill rougit soudain et je le taquine :

- Mon poussin… Comme c'est mignon…

- Oh ben ça va, dit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Je tire une langue espiègle puis lui prend le bras et nous suivons madame Kaulitz en dehors de l'aéroport. Tom et Gordon nous suivent en poussant deux chariots chargés des valises et nous montons dans un break rouge au pare-brise constellé de chiures _(1)_ d'oiseau.

Je me cale à l'arrière entre Bill et Tom, et Général monte dans le coffre sans rechigner. Gordon s'installe au volant et Simone à côté. Elle se retourne et nous sourit puis la voiture démarre et nous quittons rapidement la ville pour nous enfiler de plus en plus profond dans la campagne.

///

Au bout d'une bonne heure de route, et après avoir traversé pas mal de bois où le chauffage de la voiture est le bienvenu, nous atterrissons sur une route sans signalement au sol, très étroite, avant que Gordon ne freine brusquement pour tourner sur la droite et prendre une minuscule route à moitié goudronnée que je n'avais même pas vue, planquée au milieu d'une haie.

Le chemin est défoncé et nous sommes bien bringuebalés dans la voiture, mais j'aperçois un mur beige au loin et soupire. L'instant d'après, la voiture pénètre dans une cour en terre battue et s'arrête devant une maison gigantesque :

- Nom de Dieu… je dis en sortant de la voiture.

- Pardon ? fait Mme Kaulitz.

- Elle a juré en français, dit Bill en souriant. A quoi tu t'attendais ? me demande-t-il ensuite.

- Ben… A tout sauf à une maison pareille…

- C'est une ancienne ferme, dit Simone en souriant. L'été c'est encore plus joli, là, la neige recouvre une grande partie du domaine…

- Domaine ?

- La propriété est immense, dit Bill en faisant un arc de cercle avec son bras. Mais viens, rentrons nous réchauffer et nous changer et je te ferais visiter.

Je souris puis Bill va aider son frère et Gordon à sortir les valises de la voiture. Simone s'approche alors de moi et me demande à voix basse :

- Dis-moi jeune fille…

- Oui, madame ?

- Appelle-moi Simone pour commencer… et dis-moi, je voudrais savoir à quel stade tu en es avec Bill…

- Ha mais c'est que…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te faire la morale… Je l'ai assez faite à Bill quand il m'a parlé de toi la semaine passée.

- Parce que vous ne saviez pas que… Lui et moi on…

- Si, si, ne t'en fait pas, je suis au courant depuis le début, dit Simone. Mais tu sais, quand on ne voit pas des gens pendant longtemps, on a tendance à oublier des petites choses. Enfin bref ! Alors dis-moi… Vous avez déjà…

- Oui, je dis en rougissant légèrement.

- Très bien. Enfin je veux dire… Vous faites attention j'espère. Je sais que tu es plus âgée que Bill mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des bêtises d'accord ? Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère moi… Cependant, si c'est trop tard…

Je secoue vivement la tête puis elle sourit et je suis soulagée. Je lui renvoi son sourire puis Gordon nous appelle depuis la maison :

- Si ces dames veulent bien se donner la peine !

- Nous venons, dit Simone en lui faisant un signe de tête. Marie, me dit-elle ensuite. Il faudra qu'on parle toutes les deux, mais nous avons le temps d'accord ? Prends ton temps pour t'installer et t'habituer à la maison.

- Oui, je dis avec un petit sourire.

Nous rentrons ensuite dans la maison et je découvre un rez-de-chaussée immense.

Par la petite porte d'entrée, nous atterrissons dans un court vestibule où nous laissons manteaux et chaussures, puis du vestibule, nous entrons dans le salon, séparé de la salle à manger par une énorme poutre au plafond où sont suspendues des plaques de couleurs, des prix de concours équins et bovins.

- Vous faites de l'élevage ? je demande.

- Nous avions des chevaux quand les garçons étaient petits, dit Gordon. Aujourd'hui, il ne nous en reste plus que quatre… Tu pourras aller le voir tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? je fais avec le sourire d'une gamine qui va rencontrer le Père Noël. Merci, monsieur…

- Bah, appelle-moi Gordon, monsieur ça me vieillit, dit-il en souriant. Aller les mecs, conduisez votre amie à l'étage, vous avez pas oublié le chemin, si ?

Tom tire la langue à Gordon puis Simone dit :

- Au fait Marie… Le chien, il dort où ?

- Ca vous dérange si je le laisse aller et venir comme il veut ? Il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se promener comme il l'entend… Il dormira dans un coin du salon…

- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste pour savoir, dit Simone. Aller les garçons, hop !

- Oui maman, dit Bill en prenant une valise dans chaque main.

Je souris puis suis les garçons dans un escalier très raide fait des grosses poutres en bois :

- Attention à la tête, dit Bill en arrivant en haut.

Je rentre la tête dans les épaules et lève la main. Mes doigts rencontrent tout de suite une grosse poutre et je souris à Bill qui s'engouffre dans un long couloir sombre. Quand j'y arrive, je ne vois plus personne et appelle :

- Où tu es ?

- Là, première porte à droite, dit mon chanteur.

J'entre et découvre une grande chambre meublée à la moderne :

- C'est ta chambre ? je demande.

- Oui, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. J'avais hâte de revenir…

Il pose les valises sur le lit et je pose les miennes près de mes jambes. Bill dit alors :

- Maman est d'accord pour que tu dormes avec moi… Mais à une condition.

- Qu'on ne fasse pas de bruit ? je dis avec un petit sourire coquin.

Bill plisse le nez en souriant franchement puis il dit :

- La chambre de mes parents est juste en face et celle de Tom, la porte à droite après celle-là. A gauche, c'est une chambre d'amis et au fond, la salle de bains et les toilettes.

Je hoche la tête puis il entreprend de défaire ses valises et je lui signale que je vais visiter un peu. Il hoche la tête à son tour et je sors dans le couloir pour aller à la porte de la chambre de Tom :

- Hey, je fais en m'appuyant contre le chambranle.

Le guitariste lève la tête et me fait un sourire. Il est en train de vider ses valises et je regarde autour de moi. Il y a quelques posters d'Aerosmith, de guitaristes connus ou inconnus, des photos de famille punaisées au-dessus de la tête de lit, et sur le bureau, des livres et des classeurs d'école.

Je m'approche du bureau et ouvre le classeur posé là :

- Ce sont tes cours ? je demande en feuilletant.

- Oui, enfin ceux de l'année passée, dit Tom en déposant une pile de t-shirt dans l'armoire. Les cours de cette année sont à l'appartement. Maman a du regarder quelque chose dedans, je me souviens de l'avoir rangé près des livres.

Je hausse les épaules puis le laisse finir de s'installer et retourne dans la chambre de Bill. Je pose mes valises sur le lit et les ouvre en disant :

- Ta mère est vraiment très gentille, tu sais ?

- Oui, il dit en souriant. Elle est très gentille et très compréhensive, elle n'a pas vraiment bronché quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec une fille de quatre ans mon aînée.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait râlé…

- Oui, bien évidemment, comme toutes les mères, mais elle ne m'a pas interdit de te voir. Et puis si elle ne voulait pas de toi, elle ne t'aurait pas invitée à passer Noël chez nous.

- Exact, je dis en souriant. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, je dis ensuite.

- J'en suis heureux, ça chassera peut-être ton mal-être.

Je me contente de faire un rictus puis il m'embrasse et s'en va en me disant qu'il est en bas. Je hoche la tête puis attaque le rangement de mes affaires en les casant dans le petit bout d'armoire que m'a laissé Bill.

Comme je fourre dans un tiroir vide mes sous-vêtements, on gratte à la porte et je me retourne pour voir Tom :

- Ca va ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, oui, si tu cherche Bill il est en bas, je réponds.

- Non, ça va, dit le guitariste en entrant dans la chambre. Comment tu trouve mes parents ? demande-t-il alors.

- Super, je réponds en souriant. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'être très gentils et très ouverts.

- Mon père sait se faire respecter quand il le faut, tu sais… Mais c'est rare quand il crie, je ne me souviens pas d'un jour où je l'ai vu crier sur qui que ce soit d'ailleurs…

Un silence passe alors puis je demande :

- Dis Tom…

- Mhm ?

- Comment tu l'appelles Gordon ?

- Ca dépend, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Des fois Gordon, des fois Papa, ça dépend de mon humeur. Bill l'appelle plus souvent Papa par contre. Je sais pas pourquoi, on s'entend super bien avec notre père pourtant…

- Vous le voyez souvent ?

- Pas assez à mon goût mais comme on vit à Hamburg les trois quarts de l'année, c'est difficile parce qu'il habite à Leipzig…

Je hoche la tête puis Tom me laisse et je finis de ranger mes affaires dans le silence.

///

- Marie, tu viens m'aider ?

- J'arrive !

Je me lève du canapé où nous sommes tous les quatre, avec les jumeaux et Gordon, installés, et je rejoins Simone dans la cuisine.

- Tiens, épluches les carottes, tu veux ? me dit-elle en me montrant le sac en plastique contenant des carottes encore sableuses.

Je souris. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné. Chez moi, je mange surtout des plats tout prêts. Je m'attelle à l'épluchage des carottes avec enthousiasme en faisant attention à ne pas m'éplucher les ongles avec l'économe, comme j'ai le chic pour le faire. _(N/A: Expérience vécue, lol)_

Remuant quelque chose dans une grande marmite, Simone pousse la porte de la cuisine du bout du pied puis demande :

- Marie, dis-moi…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'entre Bill et Tom ce n'est pas dur de jongler ?

- Jongler ? C'est à dire ?

Je baisse mon économe et Simone dit :

- Mes fils ont toujours été ensembles, ils ont dormi dans la même chambre jusqu'à douze ans… comme tu sors avec Bill, j'aimerais savoir si ce n'est pas dur pour Tom.

Je baisse les yeux et pince les lèvres puis je dis :

- Si, c'est dur pour lui, mais nous avons trouvé un compromis qui arrange tout le monde.

- C'est à dire ?

- Bill me laisse avoir pour Tom quelques élans affectifs, des accolades et autres, je dis. Mais ça a été dur parce que cela revient à me partager avec son frère.

- Vous en avez discuté ?

- Pendant des jours, je dis. Et s'il vous plait, madame, ne vous en mêlez pas. L'équilibre que nous avons réussi à installer est si précaire qu'il risque de s'écrouler à tous moments.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans votre vie, dit Simone en retournant à sa marmite. Je sais, pour être leur mère, qu'il est dur d'aimer les deux sans favoriser l'un ou l'autre. Tu sors avec Bill mais Tom a besoin de ton affection. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Les jumeaux sont ainsi, continuellement jaloux de l'autre, même s'ils disent le contraire.

Je souris légèrement puis nous retournons à notre popote, pensives.

///

- Marie, tu reprends de la salade ?

- Non, merci, je n'ai plus faim, je dis en souriant à Gordon qui me présente le plat de salade verte. Ce repas était divin, je dis ensuite.

- Parce que vous l'avez fait toutes les deux, dit Bill en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Chéri, dit alors Simone.

Bill lève la tête et s'éloigne de moi. Il s'adosse à sa chaise et je regarde Simone, surprise :

- Pas d'élans affectifs à table, Bill, tu le sais.

- Excuses-moi.

- Il faut penser aux autres, tu es encore trop égoïste, dit alors Gordon.

Je vois Bill baisser la tête et regarde les deux adultes, surprise. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Tom qui me fait un signe de tête avant de se lever et de desservir les restes du repas.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes, je dis en me levant.

Je quitte la salle à manger et, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, me glisse dans la cuisine. De là, on peut rejoindre l'étroit couloir qui entoure toute la maison et permet d'accéder aux pièces par l'extérieur. Ainsi, je pourrais rejoindre les toilettes une fois avoir parlé à Tom :

- Pourquoi Bill s'est fait remettre à sa place comme ça ? je demande à voix basse.

- Nos parents n'aiment pas les démonstrations d'amour à table, surtout s'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas la chance d'être accompagné, moi en l'occurrence. Bill le sait parfaitement mais il a tendance à l'oublier.

- Je vois, je dis. Je pensais que c'était à cause de moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ma mère t'aime déjà, dit Tom en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour puis file hors de la cuisine en entendant une chaise reculer. L'instant d'après, j'entends Gordon parler à Tom en lui disant d'apporter le fromage et je soupire puis vais m'enfermer dans les cabinets.

///

Il est quinze heures et Simone et Gordon sont partis faire des courses. Tom est en bas, dans la salle de musique, à gratter sa guitare, et Bill et moi sommes en haut, sur son lit :

- Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes parents m'ont rappelé à l'ordre, dit Bill comme je me cale contre lui en zappant la télévision.

- Je sais, Tom me l'a dit, je réponds. Et à quelque part, ils ont raison, mais cela aurait été mieux s'ils avaient expliqué pourquoi au lieu de me laisser penser que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Je sens Bill secouer la tête puis il m'embrasse l'épaule et me serre un peu contre lui en disant :

- T'es la femme de ma vie Marie, et ils pourront dire tout ce qu'ils voudront, rien ne m'empêchera de t'embrasser et de serrer dans mes bras.

Je glousse doucement puis me tords le cou pour l'embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser au centuple et je le brise vite-fait en disant :

- Ce soir, mon amour… Là quelqu'un peu débarquer à tous moments.

- C'est l'inconvénient de vivre dans un endroit où il y a plus de deux personnes, dit-il en soupirant. Au moins, chez nous, c'est pas Tom ou Général qui vont nous déranger.

- Chez nous… je répète. Ca fait bizarre…

- Ben… C'est Hamburg, dit Bill en souriant.

Je pouffe puis nous nous concentrons sur le film à la télévision mais, fatiguée, je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille, il fait sombre dans la chambre et Bill n'est plus là. Je me lève du lit en bâillant et en m'étirant, puis enfile mes mules et descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne trouve personne dans la salle à manger ni dans la cuisine et le salon. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de musique en suivant ma mémoire et, quand j'entre dans la pièce, c'est pour découvrir mes jumeaux préférés en train de jouer « Der Letzte Tag » à leurs parents, en acoustique.

La chanson se termine au moment où je me pointe et je souris à Bill quand il se tourne vers moi. Je l'applaudis en même temps que Gordon et Simone puis Simone se lève et va l'enlacer. Elle lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue et Tom subit le même traitement :

- Mes enfants, c'était tout simplement superbe, dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci, maman, dit Tom en lui souriant.

La femme se redresse ensuite puis Gordon et elle quittent la pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux :

- Magnifique, je dis en enlaçant Bill. J'adore quand vous faites de l'acoustique, c'est tout simplement superbe.

J'embrasse Bill au coin des lèvres et Tom me fait un sourire. Bill pose ensuite son micro dans son socle et me demande :

- Puisque tu es réveillée, est-ce que ça te dit d'aller visiter un peu dehors ?

- Ma foi, je dis. Pourquoi pas ?

Je lui fais un sourire puis il regarde Tom et celui-ci secoue la tête :

- Allez vous promener tous les deux, dit-il. Je vais profiter un peu de mon lit, je suis claqué…

Je fais un rictus puis Bill me prend par les épaules et nous quittons la salle de musique. Nous faisons un détour par le bureau de Gordon pour signaler que nous allons dehors, puis nous allons enfiler bottes et manteaux.

Je frappe mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre en soufflant un nuage de vapeur. Il fait froid ce soir ! Il doit être environ dix-sept heures et la nuit est sur le point de tomber. Déjà on n'y voit rien dans les zones ombrageuses la journée, et Bill me dit :

- Il est peut-être un peu tard pour faire le tour de la propriété, mais on peut faire le tour de la maison si tu veux…

Je hoche la tête et il me prend la main. Nous croisons nos doigts puis, enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'à mi-mollet, nous longeons en silence la maison jusqu'à son coin son coin le plus proche. En longeant le mur, Bill me fait un petit topo des pièces qui se trouvent derrière les fenêtres sombres :

- Ici, c'est la cuisine, là le cellier, et le petit vasistas, les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Ben là tu connais, c'est le salon, dit-il en montrant une grande baie vitrée avec un sourire. A l'étage au-dessus, c'est ma chambre, et celle de Tom à côté, ajoute-t-il en levant la tête vers deux balcons mitoyens.

Je hoche la tête puis nous tournons le coin de la maison sur la gauche et Bill continue sa visite extérieure. Je découvre quand à moi une grande terrasse dallée de pierres grises et, comme je vais faire la remarque qu'il n'y a pas de neige dessus, Bill dit :

- Gordon a du déneiger ce matin… Ca doit glisser par contre…

Nous contournons la terrasse où l'on peut entrer dans le salon via une autre baie vitrée.

- Ta mère doit s'amuser avec toutes ces fenêtres, je dis.

- Tu sais, à la campagne, faire les vitres une fois par mois suffit amplement, c'est pas comme en ville où la pollution voile les fenêtres. Et puis ma mère est une maniaque du ménage, quand elle s'y met, elle fait toute la maison du grenier au garage.

- Comme ma mère, je souris. On continue ?

Bill hoche la tête et nous continuons le tour de la maison. Nous revenons dans la cour de devant au moment où Simone revient, à pieds, suivie de deux chevaux qu'elle tient en longe.

- Des chevaux, je dis en souriant comme une gamine. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vus…

- Tu aime les chevaux ? demande Simone.

- J'adore, je dis.

- Hé bien tu va m'aider, viens avec moi.

- Volontiers. Chéri, je t'abandonne, désolée, je dis ensuite sur un ton taquin.

Bill fait mine d'être vexé puis je l'embrasse et suis Simone derrière la maison. Je la regarde faire entrer les deux chevaux dans leurs boxes et, comme elle retire les licols, elle me dit :

- Marie, peut-être qu'à midi tu t'es posé des questions…

- Sur le fait que vous ayez remit Bill à sa place ? je demande. Un peu je l'avoue, mais Tom m'a expliqué après… Et vous avez parfaitement le droit de préserver Tom, mais sincèrement, cela est inutile. Vous savez, il est habitué à nous voir ensemble, Bill et moi, et si cela l'avait dérangé un jour, il nous l'aurait fait savoir.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en sortant du box. Cependant si ce n'est pas pour Tom, c'est pour nous.

- Cela vous dérange que Bill montre combien il m'aime ?

- Pas tant que cela mais c'est une règle de courtoisie, dit Simone. On n'embrasse pas son copain ou sa copine devant des gens, même si c'est dans la famille ou les amis. Il faut respecter un minimum les autres quand même.

- Je pensais comme vous quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Bill, je dis en me souvenant des vacances à Chamonix. Cependant, Bill est trop démonstratif pour canaliser tout cela à la simple intimité d'une chambre. Il n'a de cesses de me prendre dans ses bras, de m'embrasser ou de me faire des cadeaux.

- Je sais, dit Simone. Mais pour les quelques jours que vous allez passer ici, essayez de respecter les règles de la maison, d'accord ?

Je fais un petit sourire puis soudain mon portable sonne. Etonnée d'avoir du réseau ici, je regarde l'écran : C'est Anna. Je décroche aussitôt :

- Anna !

- Guten Abend ! fait-elle en hurlant.

Je décolle le combiné de mon oreille une seconde puis le rapproche en disant :

- Quelle pêche tu as, j'espère qu'Ethan ne dort pas…

- Non, non, il est dans son parc, dit-elle, le sourire dans la voix. Je voulais juste savoir si vous êtes bien arrivés tous les trois.

- Oui, oui, très bien, je dis en souriant. Général est heureux comme un pape, il court après les poules !

- Des poules ? Les Kaulitz ont des poules maintenant ?

- Non, à ce que j'ai compris, elles sont au voisin mais elles viennent squatter jusque-là…

Anna rigole puis soudain des pleurs montent de derrière elle et je dis :

- Ha, petit monstre a faim ?

- Oui. Aller, je te laisse, bisou aux garçons !

- Bisou à toi, je dis.

Je raccroche ensuite et regarde madame Kaulitz. Elle me fait un sourire puis je m'excuse et rentre dans la maison. Je monte aussitôt dans la chambre de Bill et m'affale sur le lit en soupirant. On toque à la porte deux secondes après et je me tourne sur le flanc :

- Chérie, ça va ?

- Oui, je dis. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es montée si vite… fait Bill d'une voix inquiète.

Il s'assied au bord du lit et pose une main dans mon dos. Je soupire puis me tourne sur le dos en remontant mes jambes et il me caresse le ventre :

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? fait-il en insistant un peu sur sa main.

- Tu sous-entends quoi ?

- Oh rien ! fait-il en retirant sa main. Seulement, depuis quelques jours tu es bizarre, tu es fatiguée et tu t'énerves pour un rien…

- Ecoute, si tu t'imagines que je suis enceinte, tu divagues, je suis simplement fatiguée et ces vacances vont me retaper, je dis en me levant du lit, un poil agacée. J'ai simplement prit froid, c'est courant par ce temps.

- Si tu le dis… Mais si tu avais « autre chose » tu m'en parlerais hein ?

Je hausse un sourcil et me tourne vers lui :

- Bien évidemment, tu serais autant concerné que moi…

Je pince ensuite les lèvres puis me détourne et vais dans la salle de bains me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, fâchée.

Face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je regarde mon reflet. Je suis toute pâle, on dirait que je suis malade… Enceinte ? Ce mot me percute soudain. Non allons… Voyons, ce n'est pas possible, nous nous protégeons… Il n'y a qu'une seule fois où nous avons fait l'amour sans protection, la première fois, mais bon… Depuis le temps… Non, sérieusement… Bill et moi, on a couché ensemble la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi chez eux… et la nuit d'avant, il a dormi à la maison, mais on a rien fait. Non, franchement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tomber enceinte, il fait super gaffe.

Je soupire et pince les lèvres. Je retourne dans la chambre et vais pour m'excuser quand on nous appelle pour dîner. Je ravale mes excuses et nous descendons dans la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà installé. Je remarque alors une personne supplémentaire assise entre Gordon et Tom et fronce les sourcils :

- Marie, voici Angela, dit Gordon. Angela, je te présente Marie, la petite amie de Bill.

Je hausse alors les sourcils puis Gordon ajoute :

- Angela est…

- Notre demi-sœur, dit Tom sur un ton sombre.

Les mains sous la table et le dos voûté, il fixe intensément son assiette vide et je tourne la tête vers Bill, étonnée. Je lis les mots « plus tard » sur ses lèvres et m'installe près de lui :

- Enchantée de te connaître, Angela, je dis. J'ignorais que Bill et Tom avaient une sœur…

- Demi ! s'exclament les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Je sursaute et regarde Bill qui semble subitement très intéressé par le bout de pain en haut de son assiette. Un silence pesant s'installe ensuite et Simone le brise en demandant qui veut une entrée. Je hoche la tête puis le dîner commence.

///

Il est vingt-deux heures, et tout le monde vaque à ses occupations. Bill et Tom sont à l'étage, Gordon dans son bureau, Simone devant la télévision et moi je suis assise sur la terrasse, près de mon chien.

- Bonsoir…

Je lève la tête vers Angela et lui fais un sourire. Je lui fais ensuite signe de s'installer près de moi et elle se laisse tomber sur la balancelle sans coussins en disant :

- Ne t'en prend pas aux jumeaux…

- Pardon ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle me fait un sourire avant de dire :

- La réaction des jumeaux est compréhensible, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais leur sœur…

- Expliques-toi, tu veux ?

- Bill ne t'a donc rien dit ? A ce que mon père m'a dit, tu vis avec eux depuis longtemps déjà…

- Depuis presque deux ans, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Mon père, c'est Gordon Trümper, dit alors Angela en regardant devant elle, les mains sur les genoux. J'ai quatorze ans et quand mes parents se sont séparés et que mon père s'est marié avec Simone, j'avais deux ans. Ils en avaient six et on aurait très bien pu s'entendre comme les trois mousquetaires, mais je ne sais pas, ils se sont toujours ligués contre moi. Depuis qu'ils sont célèbres et qu'ils ne vivent plus à la maison, j'ai la vie beaucoup plus simple. Avant, j'avais droit à toutes leurs crasses, particulièrement Tom. Il aimait bien remplacer le champoing que j'utilise par de la peinture par exemple, ou le gel douche. A onze ans, on endure mal ce genre de choses, surtout si ça vient de sa propre famille.

- Je te comprends, mais est-ce que tu as discuté de ça avec ton père ?

- Des dizaines de fois, les jumeaux se sont même fait gronder des centaines de fois, punis et même frappés, mais rien n'y a fait. Ils ont continué à m'en faire baver…

- C'est étrange de leur part… Bill est si calme, et Tom aussi…

Angela hausse alors les épaules puis, du coin de l'œil, je vois Bill aller dans la cuisine. Je m'excuse auprès de la jeune fille et rentre avec Général sur les talons :

- Ha tu es là, dit Bill comme j'entre dans la maison et qu'il sort de la cuisine avec une bière à la main. Tu étais avec Angela ?

- Oui…

- Un conseil, ne crois pas ce qu'elle te dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle clame à qui veut l'entendre que Tom et moi on était des tortionnaires avec elle, mais elle exagère au centuple. C'est pour se rendre intéressante et si papa ne lui interdisait pas d'aller en ville, elle serait déjà dans un journal à scandales.

- Tu crois ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une menteuse pourtant…

- Fais comme tu le sens, je te préviens seulement…

Je hausse les sourcils brièvement puis il remonte dans sa chambre et je pose mon manteau et mes bottes dans l'entrée avant de m'approcher du salon où est installée Simone.

Elle me sourit via la baie vitrée en face et me demande :

- Installe-toi, à moins que tu ne sois fatiguée et que tu ne veuilles aller te coucher… Les garçons sont en haut…

- Je sais, je viens de croiser Bill dans la cuisine, je dis avec un sourire. Cependant, il m'a dit une chose étonnante…

- Ha ?

Elle décroche son regard de la télévision et se tourne vers moi. Je m'installe sur un pouf en face d'elle et dit :

- J'étais dehors avec Angela à l'instant et en rentrant, je suis tombée sur Bill qui m'a dit de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle disait…

- Hum, fait Simone en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil en arrière et dit :

- Angela est une jeune fille très gentille, Marie, mais depuis qu'elle s'est installée à la maison pour de bon, je veux dire depuis que Gordon a sa garde, les jumeaux sont… comment dire… un peu secs avec elle.

- Un peu secs ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle vivait avec son père depuis votre mariage…

- On va dire qu'elle en rajoute un peu, dit Simone en dodelinant de la tête, comme indécise. Il y a douze ans, quand nous nous sommes mariés, Gordon et moi, Angela avait deux ans. Elle vivait avec sa mère. Les jumeaux étaient petits et je ne voulais pas d'un troisième petit à m'occuper. Tu as du t'en rendre compte, mêmes grands, ils sont compliqués à satisfaire…

Je hoche la tête, parfaitement convaincue, puis elle ajoute :

- Angela n'est venue vivre avec nous qu'à ses six ans. Les garçons en avaient onze alors et ils étaient dans leur période rebelle, juste avant d'attaquer pour de bon la musique. Là oui, je peux confirmer les dires d'Angela. Ils lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais pas avant.

- C'est étrange, ils sont pourtant si calmes, je dis.

- Avec toi peut-être, mais quand mes fils n'aiment pas quelqu'un, cette personne le sait parfaitement… Ils détestent Angela. Ils la détestent parce qu'elle leur a prit leur père.

- Ils considèrent votre mari comme leur père si je comprends bien.

- Leur second père mais oui, c'est cela. Jörg, leur vrai père, n'était pas suffisamment présent pour eux. Il travaillait beaucoup et passait parfois trois jours de suite à son bureau sans rentrer. Moi, avec des jumeaux, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'aide, mais non, il préférait faire passer son travail avant.

- C'est courageux d'avoir tenu six années, je dis. A votre place je l'aurais déjà envoyé balader…

- Mais je l'aimais… Ca a été très dur de demander le divorce mais il n'a pas bronché. Il a toujours payé les pensions, jusqu'au mois de septembre du moins.

- Les jumeaux sont majeurs maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de verser la pension, je dis avec un petit sourire. Bien, je fais ensuite. Je vais vous laisser, je commence à fatiguer. Merci pour vos explications sur l'enfance d'Angela.

- Mais de rien, me dit-elle en me souriant franchement.

Elle me tapote le genou puis je me lève et vais saluer Gordon dans son bureau. Je monte ensuite dans la chambre de Bill mais ne trouve personne.

- Ha, vous êtes-là, je dis en me pointant à la porte de la chambre de Tom en souriant.

Les deux garçons sont installés sur le lit de Tom, l'un près de l'autre, et ils regardent un DVD. Bill me sourit puis tapote le matelas près de lui et je vais me caler contre son épaule.

- Vous regardez quoi ? je demande.

- Film d'horreur… fait Tom en levant ses mains devant lui, imitant des serres.

J'ai un frisson puis je dis :

- Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher…

- Oh ma chérie a peur, dit Bill en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- J'aime pas les films d'horreur, je préfère la science-fiction, je dis en souriant. Aller, je dis ensuite en me redressant sur une hanche.

J'embrasse Tom en passant au-dessus de Bill, puis partage un long baiser avec ce dernier avant de retourner dans la chambre de Bill et de me mettre en tenue de nuit.

Assise sous les couvertures, je cogite, mon livre posé sur mes genoux. Sur la carpette, Général ronfle comme un sonneur et je soupire. La discussion avec Bill cet après-midi m'a fortement troublée. J'ignore tous des symptômes qui font qu'une femme se sait enceinte et, depuis que Bill l'a sous-entendu, je ne fais qu'y penser. En disant ignorer, je sais quand même qu'une femme enceinte perd son cycle, a des vertiges et des nausées, mais pour le reste… noir total.

Je soupire de nouveau puis soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Bill apparaît :

- Hé bien je te pensais déjà endormie… fait-il, surprit.

- Non, je lisais… je fais en montrant le livre sur mes genoux. Et je réfléchissais…

- Ha ? Et a quoi donc ?

Je me mords la lèvre puis repousse les couvertures et sort du lit :

- A notre discussion de tout à l'heure…

- Sur Angela ?

- Non, avant…

Je le vois froncer les sourcils puis il s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi :

- Marie…

Je regarde alors vers le mur en soupirant fortement et je dis :

- Je ne sais pas, Bill… Je suis dans le noir complet… Cette discussion m'a perturbée…

- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de t'effrayer…

- Effrayée… Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot, je dis en baissant les yeux. Etre enceinte n'a rien d'effrayant. Simplement…

- Je sais, dit-il. Je sais que tu refuses toute maternité pour moi, mais on ne peut pas aller contre la nature…

- Mais enfin Bill, on fait super gaffe tous les deux ! je m'exclame alors. Les fois où il nous est arrivé de ne pas nous protéger, j'ai prit la pilule du lendemain. Je t'assure Bill, que si je suis bel et bien enceinte, je suis incapable de te dire quand il a été conçu.

Il me regarde, silencieux, puis il me prend les mains et se relève. Il me fait lever et se met dans mon dos. Quand sa main droite se glisse sur mon ventre, je déglutis puis soudain, je fonds en larmes. Je me retourne vivement et plonge mon chagrin dans son t-shirt.

- Calmes-toi, fait-il en me caressant le creux des reins et les cheveux. Calmes-toi, mon amour, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil…

- Tu ne comprends pas, je dis en me redressant, entre deux hoquets. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire de moi ? Je fais un enfant à un gamin de dix-huit ans… Je vais être cataloguée de traînée et haïe par des millions de filles. Je ne pourrais plus sortir et l'enfant ne pourra jamais être vu en public…

- Tu dramatise, dit-il en me prenant le visage.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me dégager mais il tient bon et je finis par rouvrir les yeux en disant :

- Non, je suis réaliste…

- Non, non, non… Marie, je t'aime plus que tout et, même si, à chaque fois qu'on me demande si j'aurais des enfants un jour et si je me marierais, je réponds non, personne ne peut prévoir un crochet de la vie… Je t'ai rencontrée, un peu au hasard, et j'ai eut de la chance de te connaître. Je t'ai aimée tout de suite et c'est moi qui ai demandé à Anna de t'inviter à partager nos vacances à la montagne

Un hoquet me fait sursauter puis je déglutis et Bill me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- Je te promets que si tu es enceinte, je ferais tout pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre normalement, même si pour cela je dois engager une centaine de gardes du corps pour te protéger.

Alors là si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je veux bien me changer en chèvre… Une nouvelle vague de larmes déferle sur mon visage pour aller se perdre dans le t-shirt de Bill. Je hoquète tout ce que je peux, en ait mal aux côtes tellement mes sanglots sont violents, mais je me parviens pas à me calmer. Je pleure, je pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.

Bill et moi restons plantés au milieu de la chambre un temps infini et, quand enfin je me calme, Bill m'aide à me recoucher. Il se déshabille ensuite et se glisse près de moi. Je me serre contre son torse nu et chaud et lâche un soupir saccadé…

///

Je me réveille durement. J'ouvre un œil et me le frotte aussitôt. Il fait « bleu » dans la pièce, signe que le temps au dehors n'est pas au grand beau. Ma crise de larmes d'hier soir m'a asséché les yeux et ils me piquent. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas mettre mes lentilles aujourd'hui…

Soupirant, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et trouve le lit vide. Un petit mot est posé sur l'oreiller et je le tourne vers moi à petits coups d'index flemmard :

« _Je suis partit en ville avec maman, Tom est à la maison, et Gordon et Angela sont partis faire des courses. Je t'aime, Bill _»

Je souris puis me retourne de l'autre côté et regarde ma montre. Il est dix heures et demie. Déjà… Je soupire. Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever… Ma discussion avec Bill hier au soir me revient et je me tourne sur le dos. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et chuchote :

- Que vais-je faire s'il a raison ?

Je ferme les yeux puis souffle un bon coup et décide de me lever. Comme il n'y a apparemment personne à part Tom dans la maison, j'enfile juste ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons puis descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Je trouve le guitariste affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision, et la première chose qu'il fait en me voyant, c'est me balancer un grand sourire rayonnant. Il se décale ensuite sur le côté et je m'installe près de lui. Il me caresse alors la joue et souffle :

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Tu es toute pâle…

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, je dis avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as pleuré hier soir… Je t'ai entendu…

- Ha…

- C'est à cause de Bill ?

- Oh non ! je dis. Au contraire, il m'a consolée… Non, c'est un… un souci que nous avons tous les deux.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux… Ca risque de te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose…

Je le vois froncer les sourcils puis il se tourne vers moi, un genou replié sur le canapé et dit :

- Marie, si ça concerne Bill, ça me concerne aussi…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Franchement ? Non.

- Sympa…

- Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, mais si je te dis ce qui me tracasse, tu vas pousser des hauts cris…

- Qui te le dit ?

- Ton attitude.

- Mon… Marie !

- Mais quoi ?

- Aller, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

Je soupire puis garde le silence une minute. La main de Tom sur la mienne me pousse à tourner la tête vers lui et il me supplie silencieusement. Je pince les lèvres puis souffle :

- Il se pourrait que je sois enceinte…

Un lourd silence tombe sur nous deux et je vais pour retirer ma main de la sienne, mais il me retient et dit :

- Tu en es sûre ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Dans ce cas, vas chez le médecin…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas être enceinte, voilà pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il.

- Tu veux un dessin ? je gronde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver… Et Bill en dit quoi ?

- De quoi j'en dis quoi ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir Bill dans le vestibule, en train de poser son manteau. Je retire aussitôt ma main de celle de Tom et me lève. Je contourne le canapé et me rue dans les bras de mon chanteur qui demande :

- J'espère que vous ne…

- Arrête Bill, dit alors Tom en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais je…

- Ca suffit tous les deux, je dis en reculant et en resserrant ma robe de chambre.

Je fais ensuite volte-face et remonte dans la chambre, peu désireuse d'être découverte en chemise de nuit par la mère des jumeaux.

Alors que je sors de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette, et que je rejoins la chambre de Bill, celui-ci apparaît en haut des escaliers et il me demande :

- Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ? Il n'est pas concerné…

Je serre les mâchoires puis rentre dans la chambre et Bill ajoute :

- Ca ne regarde pas mon frère, ce genre de chose, Marie !

- Continue à crier et je vais l'annoncer à ta mère, je dis entre mes dents.

- Mais tu n'es même pas sûre !

- Justement ! je fais en me retournant vivement. Je ne voulais pas le dire à Tom mais il m'y a obligée. Bill, depuis hier, je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et j'ai besoin de parler à des gens. Tu ne te rends pas compte des ennuis que va nous apporter ce bébé si je suis réellement enceinte.

- Toi non plus, parce que ce que tu imagines, c'est toujours le pire. Tu vois tout au négatif. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'oublierais pas ta maudite morale une minute ? Hein ?

- Ma… maudite morale ? je dis, surprise.

- Oui, j'en ai marre que tu vois tout en noir, dit Bill en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il pousse les volets puis s'appuie contre le rebord une seconde avant de me faire face en disant :

- Oublie la vie une seconde Marie, s'il te plait. Tu es trop terre à terre.

- Terre à terre ? Mais Bill…

- Je sais, ça te fait bizarre de me voir me rebeller, mais là je sature, dit-il en soupirant. A chaque fois que quelque chose de bien nous arrive, tu pense à l'après et au qu'en dira-t-on, constamment. Tu refuses que je te montre mon amour en public, _parce que_ tu as peur de la réaction des fans, tu refuses la maternité _parce que_ tu crois que ça va ruiner ma vie…

- Et j'ai raison ! je réplique.

- Non, tu as tort !

- Non ! C'est…

- Hé vous deux… dit alors une voix décontractée.

Je tourne la tête et vois Tom qui est planté devant la porte de la chambre :

- Si vous voulez vous disputer, fermez au moins la porte, dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit et je fais :

- Tom, Bill dit que je vois toujours tout au négatif, et toi ?

- Moi ? Mais je…

- Répond, marmonne Bill en croisant les bras.

- Je…

Un silence tendu passe et Tom dit ensuite :

- Bill a raison, Marie.

- Très bien ! je fais en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, bras croisés. Vous vous êtes ligués contre-moi tous les deux…

Un nouveau silence passe et je dis :

- Fichez le camp !

- Mais ?

- Dehors ! Sortez de cette chambre !

Les deux garçons sortent dans le couloir et je fais péter la porte de colère. Je vais ensuite m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés, furax, puis je décide d'habiller. J'enfile en vitesse un jean et un gros pull puis quitte la chambre en ignorant les jumeaux qui sont toujours plantés dans le couloir, face à face comme des chiens de faïence.

- Où tu va ? me demande Bill.

Je descends l'escalier en vitesse et trouve Simone dans la salle à manger, en train de dresser la table. Je m'approche d'elle, Bill et Tom sur les talons, et je lui demande :

- Madame, comment pourrais-je me rendre en ville ?

- En ville ? Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai une personne à voir…

Elle hausse les sourcils puis regarde Gordon assit dans le canapé et dit :

- Tu dois sortir cet après-midi ?

- Non, mais s'il elle veut aller en ville, je peux l'emmener…

- C'est vrai ? je dis en regardant l'homme blond. Merci beaucoup.

Et je me détourne aussitôt. Je remonte à l'étage et, en arrivant en haut, j'entends :

- Non, maman, je n'ai rien fait, et ne t'en mêle pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Bill… Je fronce les sourcils puis m'enferme dans sa chambre et me vautre sur le lit avec mon livre, prête à aboyer sur tout le monde.

///

Je regarde le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet de Bill. Il est midi passé de quelques minutes. Personne n'est venu me déranger et je soupçonne un peu Simone d'avoir interdit à ses fils de monter me voir.

Vers midi et demi, on frappe à la porte et j'entends :

- Marie, c'est Gordon, je m'en vais, tu viens avec moi ? Je dois aller faire une course…

- J'arrive, je dis.

Je ferme mon livre et saute dans mes bottes. Je descends ensuite sur les talons de l'homme blond et nous quittons la maison sans même que je dise au revoir à Bill.

Dans la voiture, comme nous quittons le chemin défoncé, Gordon me demande :

- Si j'ai bien compris Simone, tu désires voir un médecin ?

- Que ?

- Les murs sont épais dans cette maison mais pas quand on crie…

Je pince les lèvres et regarde devant moi. Il ajoute :

- Je sais que Simone t'a brièvement parlé hier, à ce sujet, mais si c'est trop tard…

Un peu gênée de parler de cela avec un homme que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures, je marmonne :

- Je ne sais pas, je verrais bien. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas le garder.

- Ha bon ? Pourtant tu as parfaitement l'âge…

- Moi oui mais Bill non, je siffle.

Je le vois du coin de l'œil pincer les lèvres puis je croise les bras et il me conduit en silence en ville. Il me largue devant l'immeuble d'un médecin gynécologue et me donne son numéro de portable pour que je le prévienne quand j'ai fini. Il s'en va ensuite chez des amis.

///

Dans la salle d'attente, je me tords les doigts. Tout autour de moi, il n'y a que des femmes enceintes ou ayant un enfant dans les bras et je me sens fichtrement mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de partir mais si je rentre à la maison sans réponse, Bill va me bassiner pendant des jours encore et je ne vais pas le supporter.

Je soupire et regarde les magazines posés sur la table basse devant moi. Je me penche pour en prendre un et une femme s'assied à mes côtés. Je me redresse et elle me fait un sourire puis je me plonge dans mon magazine, trop anxieuse pour discuter.

Une heure s'est écoulée et il y a encore une personne devant moi. Je stresse de plus en plus mais je m'efforce de ne pas penser à ce que je vais devenir si je suis enceinte. Cependant, les paroles de Bill tournent encore et toujours dans ma tête : _tu es trop terre à terre, tu es trop terre à terre, tu es trop terre à terre…_

La porte du cabinet qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter et je regarde les deux femmes qui en sortent. Je soupire de soulagement, le médecin est une femme. Elle serre la main de l'autre femme puis me regarde. Je secoue la tête et regarde la femme près de la fenêtre :

- C'est à vous ? je demande.

- Non, non, allez-y, j'attends des résultats… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ha…

- Aller, en selle ! dit alors le médecin en me balançant un grand sourire.

Je me crispe violemment puis me lève, tel un robot, et suit la femme dans son cabinet. Elle me fait asseoir en face de son bureau et sort un dossier vierge qu'elle rempli en quelques minutes en me posant des questions parfois assez gênantes :

- Est-ce que votre ami est séropositif ?

- Non, je dis, certaine.

- Vous avez fait un test ?

- Non, mais je connais tout de lui.

- Ha oui ?

- Question suivante, je dis alors.

- Hum… Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas dramatique…

- Grumphf, je fais. C'est vous qui le dites…

- Quel âge à votre ami ?

- Dix-huit ans, je dis.

- Ha… Et vous en avez parlé ?

- Oui, et justement, nous sommes en désaccord sur ce sujet. Je suis prête pour lui, à me passer d'enfant, tout du moins le temps qu'il atteigne l'âge, mais il n'en a pas envie.

- Pas envie de quoi ? D'enfant ? Ou d'attendre ?

- Il m'a dit et redit que l'on ne peut aller contre la nature, que si je tombe enceinte, et ce, malgré nos précautions, qu'il acceptera ce bébé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui ruiner sa vie… Il a encore de belles années devant lui, pleines de succès et…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais puis-je vous demander comment s'appelle votre ami ?

- Bill Kaulitz…

- Ha… C'est le chanteur de Tokio Hotel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Effectivement, il est jeune…

Un silence passe puis elle dit :

- Cependant, ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il a la tête sur les épaules. Vous êtes trop…

- Terre à terre ? je gronde, fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum… Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pensez être enceinte ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Depuis quelques jours je suis irritable, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit mais je somnole la journée, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de tout casser ou d'avoir envie d'un gros câlin de n'importe qui…

- Bien. Allez derrière le paravent, déshabillez-vous et enfilez la veste verte, nous allons faire des analyses, me dit alors la femme médecin.

///

Je suis assise face au bureau du médecin, à nouveau. Je triture le bas de mon pull, anxieuse. Elle n'est pas là, partie chercher mes résultats au labo. Je stresse plus que tout. Si je suis enceinte, ce dont je commence à croire, comment je fais faire ? Bill est trop jeune, il va perdre sa crédibilité face à ses fans et moi, on va me montrer du doigt.

Je me passe une main sur le visage puis soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvre et la gynéco apparaît avec des papiers dans les mains. Elle sourit et je flaire la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Alors ? je demande.

- Hé bien, vu votre tête, c'est très certainement une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous…

- Oh Seigneur ! je fais en français en m'effondrant dans le fauteuil, les mains sur le visage. Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Allons, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas dramatique… me dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas la première femme à tomber enceinte d'un compagnon plus jeune… Moi la première.

- Ha ?

- Mon mari a huit ans de moins que moi. C'est le double de votre différence entre vous et votre ami. Il était mineur quand je suis tombée enceinte de lui… Et je pensais exactement comme vous. Je me disais, je vais lui ruiner sa vie, il va me lâcher et je ne le reverrais plus jamais, mais non. Il est resté, il a continué ses études, les as réussies et maintenant, nous sommes heureux et nous avons agrandit la famille de trois autres enfants.

- Mais la vie de votre compagnon n'est pas la même que celle du mien… je gémis. Moi il est adulé par des millions de filles qui s'évanouissent pour lui et déjà, en sortant avec moi, j'ai vu les cadeaux de fans diminuer. Ils sont remontés depuis mais imaginez si ma grossesse se sait ?

- Elle se saura tôt ou tard, dit la gynéco. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement, il faudra bien que vous sortiez un jour ou l'autre, ne serait-ce que vous continuer à vivre. Je ne vais vous donner qu'un seul conseil, foncez. Ne réfléchissez pas pendant des lustres. Vous êtes enceinte et votre ami veut ce bébé, donnez-le-lui ! Il a sûrement réfléchi à cette situation. Vous êtes ensembles depuis bientôt deux ans si je me souviens bien, s'il ne vous aimait pas, vous auriez déjà rompu.

- Vous croyez ?

Elle hoche la tête puis, abattue, je soupire :

- Aller, courage, me dit-elle alors avec un sourire. Vous verrez, au début ce sera peut-être dur, avec les fans, j'entends, mais bientôt, elles seront contentes pour vous, mais pour cela, il faut qu'elles vous voient heureuse avec cette nouvelle. Ne vous éloignez pas de votre compagnon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Comment…

- Je suis gynécologue, mademoiselle, je connais une grande partie des réactions de jeunes mères de votre âge, me fait-elle en souriant indulgemment. Mais discutez-en longuement avec votre ami, calmement, ne vous emportez pas.

- C'est difficile, je dis en faisant une grimace. Je m'emporte facilement ces derniers jours…

- Je comprends.

Elle se lève alors et j'en conclu que la visite est terminée. Je lui fais un chèque de plusieurs dizaines d'euros puis quitte le cabinet, partagée entre la joie et une anxiété terrible.

Je n'appelle Gordon qu'une bonne heure après avoir quitté le cabinet médical. Assise sur un banc dans un petit parc non loin du cabinet, j'ai profité de cette heure pour réfléchir intensément. Est-ce que David doit faire un communiqué à la presse en annonçant ma grossesse ou est-ce que je dois attendre qu'elle se voie et que les journaux à scandales en fassent leur première page. Je ne sais pas…

Quand le break rouge de Gordon s'arrête devant le parc, je me lève et monte dans la voiture en silence. Gordon démarre et quitte rapidement la ville, sans me poser de questions.

Nous arrivons à la maison des Kaulitz sans avoir échangé un seul mot et je m'installe dans le petit patio au fond du jardin derrière la maison.

Recroquevillée dans le vaste canapé en bambou, je vois Bill, dans le salon, discuter avec sa mère et Gordon. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi mais que sa mère le retient par le bras, je détourne vivement la tête. L'instant d'après, la baie vitrée coulisse et Bill me rejoint en silence. Il s'installe à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne. Il la serre puis m'attire contre lui et je me serre au creux de son épaule en serrant les paupières. Je lâche un soupir saccadé mais ne pleure pas. Il me secoue doucement l'épaule puis souffle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer…

- Que tu dis, je dis à mi-voix.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front puis je me laisse glisser sur ses genoux et monte mes jambes sur le canapé. Je soupire et il glisse sa main sous mon pull :

- Je suis certain qu'on va s'en sortir, dit-il. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus que la vie nous envoie pour tester notre amour.

Je soupire puis pose ma main sur la sienne et il dit :

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle David à ta place ?

- Non, je le ferais, mais après Noël…

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu l'as dit à Tom ? je demande alors.

- Non, je te laisse ce soin…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée que je vais être papa…

Il me sourit et je pouffe doucement. Nous nous mettons ensuite à rire puis il se penche et m'embrasse amoureusement. A ce moment là, je comprends qu'il veut vraiment ce bébé et que je n'ai pas à m'en faire, qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber...

* * *

_N'oubliez pas la review ! See ya !_


	35. Chapter 34 Joyeux Noel 2

**Chapitre 34 : Joyeux Noël # 2**

Appuyée contre la chasse d'eau, je vomis mon petit-déjeuner à grands renforts de contractions abdominales très douloureuses. Être enceinte, quelle plaie, je vous jure !

- Marie, ça va ?

Simone frappe doucement contre la porte de la salle de bains où je me suis enfermée aussitôt mon bol de café descendu.

- Ça va, je dis en me traînant jusqu'au lavabo. Ça va aller, merci…

- Très bien, dit la femme. Je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin…

Je l'entends alors s'éloigner et je soupire profondément en m'accoudant sur le lavabo. Je fais couler un filet d'eau et bois un peu pour chasser le goût acide du contenu mon estomac, puis je me redresse et essuie mon visage pâle brillant de sueur. Trois semaines ! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis enceinte et je suis malade deux fois par jours depuis une semaine ! C'est un monde !

Je sors de la salle de bains en soupirant et vais m'effondrer dans le canapé. Angela, assise par terre en face de moi, en train de faire des papouilles à Général, lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un sourire. Je lui renvoie un rictus puis Simone s'approche et me tends un verre rempli d'une solution blanchâtre :

- Avale ça, ça va calmer ton estomac, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci, je souffle, encore secouée par cette violente nausée.

- Si tu dois endurer autant de nausées, je te conseille d'aller voir un médecin au plus vite, me dit alors la mère des jumeaux. Il te donnera quelque chose pour les diminuer, parce que trois mois comme ça, tu ne tiendras pas.

Je hausse brièvement les sourcils puis avale le contenu du verre qui, au passage, est infecte. Je soupire ensuite et me roule en boule sur le canapé en serrant un coussin contre mon ventre, patraque.

///

- Du calme, les garçons…

- Pourquoi ? demande Tom qui entre en trombe avec Bill, se chamaillant gentiment.

- Marie est couchée sur le canapé, dit Simone comme les jumeaux rentrent d'une balade en forêt avec Gordon. Elle n'est pas bien…

Je tourne la tête et vois Bill s'approcher. Il s'agenouille devant le canapé et dit :

- Tu es encore malade, ma chérie ?

Je hoche lentement la tête et il repousse les mèches de mon front. Je soupire puis il se relève et s'éloigne vers sa mère :

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour l'aider ?

- Je lui ai donné quelque chose déjà, dit la femme. Mais je ne peux rien lui donner d'autre sans qu'elle ne voie un médecin. Cependant, en période de Noël, il ne faut pas compter sur eux…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je dis en m'asseyant. Ça va passer… Il me faut juste quelques heures pour récupérer. J'irais voir mon médecin à Hamburg en rentrant…

Simone me regarde puis elle s'en va dans la cuisine et je me lève en soupirant. Bill vient alors près de moi et me prend par les épaules. Je me serre contre lui et il dit :

- Ça va passer, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je sais, je souffle. Mais ça m'épuise… Je suis venue en vacances ici mais je ne peux rien faire…

- On ira faire une balade dans les bois, tous les trois cet après-midi, d'accord ? dit alors Bill en m'entraînant vers l'escalier. En attendant, va te reposer sur notre lit… Tu y seras mieux que sur le canapé.

- Non, non, je vais rester en bas, je dis en faisant demi-tour. Je n'aime pas être toute seule en ce moment.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il me ramène sur le canapé et je m'y effondre en soupirant, la tête renversée sur le dossier. Il s'approche ensuite de son frère et tous deux me regardent avant de venir m'encadrer pour regarder une émission de télévision.

///

Je me redresse comme Bill se lève. J'étais installée sur ses jambes et, le voyant disparaître dans la cuisine, Tom me demande à mi-voix :

- Ca va mieux ?

Je hoche la tête :

- Ne pas y penser, c'est le meilleur des remèdes, je fais avec un sourire.

Il sourit légèrement puis Bill revient avec deux bouteilles de bière. Il en donne une à son frère en disant :

- Pas d'alcool pour toi maintenant que tu es enceinte.

- Oh… je fais. C'est pas juste. Vivre en Allemagne et ne pas pouvoir boire de bière, c'est un comble ! Aller Bill, une gorgée, s'il te plait…

- Hin hin, fait-il en secouant la tête.

J'entreprends alors de bouder puis soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Gordon apparaît en traînant derrière lui un énorme sapin couvert de neige.

- Ouah ! je fais en me retournant. Il est immense !

- On dirait une gamine, dit Bill en se levant.

- Les garçons, vous venez m'aider ? demande alors Gordon en souriant.

Je vois Simone entrer à sa suite en poussant une grande caisse montée sur roulettes et pleine de sable. A eux trois, les hommes redressent le sapin et le plantent dans la caisse de sable. Une pluie de poudreuse tombe alors sur le carrelage et Simone jette une serpillière devant les pieds de Gordon en disant :

- Essuie ça sinon quelqu'un va se casser la figure et je n'ai aucune envie que ce soit la miss.

Je souris puis elle s'éloigne vers le bureau de Gordon en me faisant signe de la suivre :

- Noël, c'est dans deux jours, dit-elle en tirant une chaise près d'une grande armoire. Mais demain soir, nous avons quelques personnes, des voisins notamment. Et le soir de Noël, la famille. C'est une habitude chez nous, nous faisons Noël avec nos voisins, ensuite avec la famille et le 25, c'est uniquement les membres de la maisonnée. Comment faites-vous en France ?

Elle me donne un carton rempli de boules multicolores et je réponds :

- Dans ma famille, nous faisons un repas avec la famille le 24 au soir, et le 25, nous ouvrons les cadeaux mais chacun chez soit. Ensuite, parfois, nous faisons un petit repas le 25 à midi, pour « finir les restes » de la veille.

- Le premier décembre, nous fêtons l'avent, ici, dit Simone en me donnant un autre carton. J'avais demandé aux garçons s'ils pouvaient venir mais ils avaient trop de travail.

- Je sais, je dis. Ils étaient déçus…

- Alors, vous les fabriquez ces décorations ou quoi ? s'exclame soudain Gordon.

Je regarde Simone, surprise, puis nous pouffons et allons dans le salon avec nos cartons, carton que Bill s'empresse de me prendre des bras pour le poser sur le canapé.

Je ne conteste pas, il est là pour ça. Je lui souris puis m'approche et commence à fourrager dans le carton, au milieu de guirlandes, et dégotte l'étoile qui va au sommet du sapin. Je la montre à Bill en souriant et il la prend en disant :

- Depuis vingt ans, c'est la même, hein maman ?

- Oui, c'était Jörg qui me l'avait offerte pour notre premier Noël ensemble, tu la mettras Bill, d'accord ? L'année passée c'était Tom, comme ça, pas de jaloux.

Mon chanteur hoche la tête puis la repose dans le carton. Il tire ensuite un sac plastique rempli de guirlandes et nous attaquons à décorer le superbe sapin vert foncé.

///

Debout sur l'escabeau, j'installe la troisième guirlande électrique et, comme je jette un coup d'œil à Bill planté derrière-moi, les mains sur l'escabeau, je soupire. Je regarde ensuite Simone et celle-ci dit à son fils :

- Bill, tu peux aller me chercher la crèche dans le grenier, s'il te plait ?

- Heu… Oui, j'y vais.

Je croise son regard puis fais mine de m'occuper des ampoules de la guirlande. Je l'entends grogner puis il empoigne son frère et tous deux quittent la maison :

- Tu sais, dans les jours à venir, il va être encore plus envahissant qu'avant, me dit la femme rousse en accrochant une belle guirlande blanche autour du sapin. N'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place sinon tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

- Je veillerais au grain, je dis.

Les deux garçons reviennent alors en portant une grosse maison en bois au toit moussu et ils la déposent sous le sapin, sur une boîte en bois recouverte de neige artificielle.

- Merci, dit Simone avec un sourire pour ses fils.

Regardant Bill, je fronce les sourcils puis demande à Simone :

- Où est Angela au fait ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Elle navigue entre ici et sa mère, dit Gordon en branchant toutes les guirlandes sur une multiprise. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

- A quatorze ans ? je dis, surprise.

- Bah, dit Simone en haussant les épaules. Elle a une mère, à elle de mettre les interdis.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? dit alors Tom un peu sèchement.

- Mais ?

Je le regarde et il fait mine de s'intéresser à un Santon particulièrement fatigué, aux couleurs passées et écaillées. Je fronce les sourcils puis nous reprenons la décoration du sapin.

///

Allongée sur le canapé, je bâille tout ce que je peux. Au-dessus de moi, une guirlande en plastique brillant se balance doucement, bercée par la chaleur du feu de cheminée que Gordon vient d'allumer.

- Tiens…

Je lève la tête et souris à Bill qui me tend un mug de thé bien chaud avant de pousser mes jambes et de s'asseoir au bout du canapé. Je passe mes jambes sur ses cuisses et il pose une main sur mon genou en disant :

- J'ai entendu ce que ma mère t'a dit tout à l'heure quand elle m'a envoyé chercher la crèche…

- Et alors ? je dis en haussant un sourcil. C'était juste un conseil, ce n'était pas du tout contre toi.

- Je sais bien, tout comme je sais que je peux parfois être horriblement chiant… Si je t'embête trop, dis-le-moi, ok ? Hésite pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dis en posant ma main sur la sienne. J'adore qu'on me bichonne, et si tu commences à en faire trop, je te le dirais, ne t'en fait pas. Tu sais Bill, ce bébé est là, dans mon ventre, et il n'en partira pas avant plusieurs mois, quoi que je fasse…

- Je sais bien, mais quand même…

- Ton père était pareil, dit Simone depuis la table de la salle à manger où elle lit un magazine. Au début tout du moins parce qu'après, un vrai courant d'air.

Je lui fais un sourire puis le silence retombe et je bois tranquillement mon thé au citron. Bill allume la télévision et je demande :

- Où est Tom ?

- Dans sa chambre… Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça. Hum, je reviens, je dis ensuite en me levant.

- Où tu…

- Bill, le coupe sa mère. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Pardon…

Je me retiens de rire puis monte à l'étage et me glisse dans ma chambre. Je ramasse en passant quelques affaires de Bill qui traînent un peu partout puis vais farfouiller dans mon sac. Soudain, un coup sourd me fait sursauter et je regarde vers le mur qui sépare cette chambre de celle de Tom. Je hausse un sourcil puis me retourne vers mon sac mais j'ai oublié ce que j'étais venu chercher. Un peu agacée, je sors dans le couloir et remarque que la porte de la chambre de Tom est entrouverte. Je m'en approche et un autre coup sourd résonne. Je sursaute à nouveau puis pousse la porte et trouve mon Tom assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, se cognant régulièrement l'arrière du crâne contre l'épais mur séparant les deux chambres :

- Hey… je fais doucement en m'agenouillant près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tom… Hey…

- Mhm ?

Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et nos regards s'accrochent. Je me penche alors vers lui et le serre contre ma poitrine en chuchotant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il reste amorphe, les bras le long du corps, et je l'aide à se relever. Il s'appuie sur moi et je peine à le mettre sur son lit. Là, il se tourne sur le ventre et grogne de m'en aller :

- Non, je dis. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as.

Je m'assieds au bord de son matelas et repousse une dread qui lui tombe sur la joue. Il soupire puis je lui caresse franchement la joue et il dit :

- Marie…

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis amoureux…

- Je sais…

Il se remet dans une position plus convenable pour discuter et fait, les mains triturant un bracelet de sueur :

- Depuis que nous sommes ici, il n'y en a que pour Bill, tout le temps… Et alors maintenant que tu attends… l'autre…

- Oh ! je fais. J'ai compris… Tu es jaloux de mon bébé !

- Que ? Mais nan ! fait-il en rougissant brusquement.

Je me mets alors à rire puis l'attire contre moi et le serre fort en disant :

- Mais Tom, tu n'as pas à être jaloux ! Ce bébé n'a que trois semaines ! C'est normal que Bill soit un peu gaga et te laisse de côté, et c'est aussi valable pour moi.

Il se dégage de mes bras et je lui prends le visage entre mes mains. Je le regarde dans les yeux puis souris. Il tente alors de m'embrasser et je plaque mon index sur ses lèvres en disant :

- Doucement, Don Juan…

Il repousse ma main et grogne :

- J'ai pas de chance décidément… J'aime à la folie la petite amie de mon frère et pour couronner le tout, elle est enceinte…

Il croise les bras et je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me lever en disant :

- Et moi j'aime le frère jumeau de mon petit ami…

Il me regarde, les sourcils haussés et je fais un sourire avant de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre Bill dans le salon :

- Ce soir, tu passeras la nuit avec ton frère, je dis en m'installant contre son torse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, je dis sans m'étendre plus sur le sujet.

- Mais ?

- Chut, je regarde la télévision…

Je le sens se tourner pour regarder en arrière mais ne bouge pas. Il se remet ensuite contre moi et nous regardons le film en silence.

Au dîner, toujours pas d'Angela et, légèrement inquiète, je regarde sa place vide où un couvert est pourtant installé :

- Chéri, je suis inquiète aussi…

- Aussi ? fit Gordon en regardant Simone. Qui d'autre s'inquiète ?

- Moi, je dis. Ce n'est pas normal qu'une gamine de quatorze ans navigue seule entre son père et sa mère, sans que personne ne sache jamais où elle est.

- Elle a raison, dit Simone en posant ses couverts. Appelle-la, s'il te plait… Il faut qu'on lui parle…

- Tu sais comment est cette gamine, elle n'écoute personne… dit Gordon en prenant une mine de chien battu.

- P'pa, fait alors Bill.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, un peu surprise, et Gordon fait :

- Mhm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Angela est une fille bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, mais c'est ma fille, et ta mère a raison, je dois m'en occuper un peu…

- Et nous ? fait alors brusquement Tom, les sourcils froncés.

Je vois les deux adultes froncer les sourcils à leur tour et je souffle :

- Tom…

- Quoi ?

Il me regarde et je hausse les sourcils. Il bougonne puis s'adosse à sa chaise en croisant les bras. Gordon soupire alors puis il vide son assiette en quelques secondes et quitte la table. Simone soupire à son tour puis elle dit :

- Angela n'a jamais vraiment vécu ici, je veux dire… Elle passait parfois une semaine ici, trois semaines chez sa mère, deux jours ici, un mois chez sa mère… Elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

- Elle ne va pas à l'école ? je demande.

Simone secoue la tête :

- Elle a un professeur particulier, comme nous, dit Bill en prenant un bout de pain dans le panier. Mais elle…

- Elle étudie, dit Simone en regardant son fils, les sourcils froncés. Pas comme d'autres…

- Maman ! fait Tom.

- Y a pas de maman qui tiennent, vous devez étudier, vous passez le bac en juin je vous rappelle ! dit Simone en regardant le guitariste. D'ailleurs, demain, pas question de vous amuser tous les deux, vous resterez dans vos chambres, sur vos ordinateurs, à étudier. Je vais fermer la salle de musique de toutes façons.

- Noooonnnnn ! gémit alors Tom en se redressant. Maman…..

Un silence s'installe puis je ferme les yeux en soupirant et aussitôt, Bill se tourne vers moi :

- Ca va ? fait-il d'une voix inquiète.

- J'ai un peu mal au cœur, je dis en prenant mon verre d'eau.

- Ca c'est parce que vous râlez, dit alors Simone en se levant et en commençant à desservir la table. Pensez qu'il y a une femme enceinte sous ce toit maintenant, et que les contrariétés ne sont pas du tout les bienvenues.

- Mais ? fait Bill en regardant sa mère. Maman, tu…

- C'est du chantage, dit Tom en se levant à son tour.

Simone ne répond pas et s'en va dans la cuisine. Je me lève ensuite, une main sur le ventre et Bill fait un geste pour m'accompagner mais je secoue la tête :

- Ca va aller, je dis.

- Tu es sûre ?

Je hoche la tête et me redresse :

- Ce n'est rien, juste une crampe…

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, me dit alors Simone en apparaissant avec un plat de fromage blanc et le pot de sucre en poudre.

Je hoche la tête puis monte à l'étage et vais m'installer sur le lit de Bill en soupirant. Vivement que ces malaises passent, j'ai l'impression d'être une loque… Je ne peux plus rien faire, dès que j'avale quelque chose, je suis malade, je zone toute la journée et je ne dors pas de la nuit, je ne retiens rien de ce que l'on me dit… Quelle plaie…

Je soupire puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Bill entre dans la pièce. Il referme la porte doucement et vient s'allonger dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers lui et il pose sa main fraîche sur mon ventre en la glissant sous mon pull. Un frisson me parcoure et il m'embrasse en me massant doucement le ventre :

- Ca fait du bien, je dis entre deux baisers.

- J'ai peut-être mieux… souffle-t-il alors en glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Son souffle chaud me chatouille et je sens sa main se glisser sous la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je me crispe légèrement et passe mon bras sur sa nuque. Sous mes doigts, je sens le léger relief de son tatouage et je me serre alors contre lui. Il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait… Je sens des papillons envahir mon ventre et Bill défait le bouton de mon jean. Il glisse sa main plus bas et un violent frisson me fait lâcher un petit gémissement.

- Bill… je souffle dans son cou.

Il frissonne et revient m'embrasser avec passion.

Ses caresses durent si longtemps que je fini par le supplier de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai une violente envie de lui et je l'attire sur moi, calant mes jambes autour de son bassin. Je me cambre et il se presse contre moi tout en passant et repassant ses mains sur mes flancs et mes seins sous ma chemise. J'halète et essaie de me maîtriser pour ne pas gémir trop fort mais l'envie est si violente qu'un bref cri s'échappe parfois.

Bill semble vouloir me torturer. Il défait les boutons de ma chemise un par un et je me tortille sous ses doigts avant de me redresser en l'embrassant, virant la chemise d'un vif coup d'épaules. Il en profite pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et j'émets un petit rire quand sa bouche s'égare sur ma poitrine. Ça chatouille…

Il descend ensuite jusqu'à mon ventre, embrasse la peau juste sous le nombril puis des deux mains, il agrippe mon jean et me le retire. Il revient ensuite sur moi et glisse une main dans mon slip. Je pousse un cri quand ses doigts se glissent dans mon intimité et soudain, il souffle :

- Le bébé ne craint rien ?

- Rien du tout, je dis. Continue…

Il ne se fait pas prier. J'ai de plus en de mal à me retenir de crier et, alors qu'il est tout contre moi, près à se glisser en moi, il dit, pantelant de désir :

- On oublie une chose…

- Laisse tomber, je dis haletante et tremblante. Ca ne craint plus rien… Aller vient…

Je bascule alors mon bassin contre le sien et il me pénètre. Je lâche un gémissement et il se retire. Il fait plusieurs aller et venues et, au moment de la jouissance, il m'attire contre lui en m'embrassant. Il se libère ensuite en moi et, emportée par la passion, je crie très fort en même temps que lui. Nous nous effondrons ensuite sur le lit et il reste en moi une longue paire de secondes avant de se retirer lentement en m'embrassant et de rouler sur le dos.

Je remonte le drap sur ma poitrine et vais me blottir contre son torse. Je respire l'odeur poivrée de l'amour que sa peau humide dégage et je dépose un baiser sur la peau luisante. Son bras gauche se rabat dans mon dos et il me serre contre lui en m'embrassant longuement le front.

- Danke, je souffle. Ich liebe Dich…

- Ich auch… souffle mon chanteur.

Je ferme ensuite les yeux et sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon que deux chap pour cette fournée, je poste depuis le bureau donc on va faire mini mini, lol_

_Aller, Read & Review, pleaseuh._


	36. Chapter 35 Reveillon Mouvementé

**Chapitre 35 : Un réveillon mouvementé**

J'ouvre les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Je sens clairement les bras de Bill autour de moi mais j'ai très froid. Je me redresse en soupirant et regarde le lit. Non, les couvertures sont bien en place… Je comprends alors que c'est l'effet secondaire de ce que nous venons de faire, quand l'adrénaline de fait plus effet.

Repoussant les bras de Bill qui se tourne en grognant, je saisis ma robe de chambre et l'enfile sur mon corps nu encore parcouru des caresses de Bill.

Il fait nuit et je regarde le radio-réveil. Il indique vingt et une heures trente. Tout le monde doit être en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon à cette heure-ci et, comme j'ai faim, je m'habille un peu en ronchonnant. S'il avait été plus tard, je serais descendue en robe de chambre mais là… Enfin bref.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur Bill qui s'est tourné de l'autre coté et qui enlace à présent mon oreiller, je souris puis descends en silence. Je ne trouve que Tom dans le salon, vautré devant un film d'horreur :

- Hé, hé, fait-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Quoi ? je fais avec le même genre de sourire.

Il secoue alors la tête puis tapote le coussin près de lui :

- Deux secondes, je dis. Je vais me chercher un truc, j'ai faim…

- Pas étonnant, dit-il en haussant un sourcil espiègle.

Je lui tire la langue puis vais dénicher un bout de saucisson dans le frigo. Je reviens ensuite dans le salon et me cale contre le guitariste en repliant mes jambes sous moi :

- Vous n'avez pas été pas très discrets, fait-il alors.

- Hum, je fais en mordant dans mon saucisson. Je t'y verrais…

Il pouffe en secouant la tête puis je demande :

- Où sont tes parents au fait ?

- Partis chercher Angela au poste de police, soupire le dreadeux.

- Hein ?

- Bof, fait-il. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude…

Je m'appuie contre son bras et il souffle :

- Bill dort ?

Je hoche la tête :

- Il est partit pour la nuit, je dis.

- Comme à chaque fois, dit Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir, dit Tom avec un sourire. Il donne tout ce qu'il a à ses petites-amies, comme moi, mais à la différence de lui, moi j'en garde un peu pour moi…

- C'est ce qu'il fait que je sors avec Bill et non toi, je dis.

- Ha oui ?

- Toi tu ne te donne pas tout entier à tes copines, justement, je dis en me tournant vers lui. Tu n'es pas à fond dans ta relation. Amoureux des femmes comme tu es, même si tu es avec une nana, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Bill non. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas fidèle, je n'en sais rien, mais Bill, lui, est à cent pour cent à moi. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il vit juste pour moi. Dès que j'ai un souci, il est là et tente par tous les moyens de le résoudre.

- C'est ton petit-ami, dit Tom. Il est là pour ça, pour te rendre la vie plus simple.

- Oui, je dis avec un petit sourire.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et Tom ajoute :

- Enfin, la plupart du temps…

Je pouffe puis nous nous mettons à rire. Quand je me calme, je regarde ce qui défile sur le poste de télé et je fais la grimace. Tom saisit alors la télécommande et met le film sur pause en disant :

- Je veux un câlin…

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde en disant :

- Et ça te prend comme ça ?

Il me sourit :

- Autant que j'en profite le plus possible maintenant parce que quand tu auras le bébé, ce sera fini.

- Mais non, je dis en souriant.

Je l'attire ensuite contre moi et il se met à rire. Je souris puis il recule et pose sa main sur mon ventre en disant :

- Ce groupe va devenir une vraie pouponnière… D'abord Anna, puis toi…

- Nein, je fais en secouant la tête, posant ma main sur celle du dreadeux. Tokio Hotel restera Tokio Hotel. Anna et moi ne sommes que des à-côtés.

- Des à-côtés qui ont une importance primordiale pour nous, dit Tom avec un sourire.

Il retire ensuite sa main puis je me lève. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit et je lui balance un large sourire. Je remonte ensuite dans la chambre et me recouche tout contre Bill qui m'enlace aussitôt sans pour autant se réveiller.

**88888888**

- Non, j'ai dit.

- Maman.....

- Tom, gamin va, je dis depuis la cuisine.

- Mais c'est pas juste, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Je me pointe à la porte de la cuisine avec un torchon dans les mains et Simone dit :

- J'avais dit que vous deviez rester dans vos chambres à étudier et vous ferez ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Et je ne veux pas savoir si vous aviez autre chose à faire, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Bill.

Je hausse un sourcil puis la femme rousse se tourne vers moi :

- Viens Marie, allons continuer les préparatifs pour ce soir.

Elle regarde à nouveau ses fils et je les regarde monter dans leurs chambres en bougonnant :

- C'est pas juste, maman, fait Bill.

- Mais c'est comme ça, dit la femme. Aller Marie, suis-moi.

- Où ? je fais.

- On va aller au supermarché, j'ai besoin de diverses choses pour ce soir.

- J'arrive, je vais chercher mon sac, je dis.

Elle hoche la tête et je monte ensuite à l'étage. Quand je rentre dans la chambre de Bill, je trouve les jumeaux assis sur le lit de ce dernier, face à face, leurs ordinateurs portables entre eux, et je dis en souriant :

- Gentils toutous obéissants…

- Gniagniagnia, fais Tom en bougonnant.

- Aller, ce n'est pas si terrible, je dis en prenant mon sac à main sur la commode sous la fenêtre.

Je regarde si j'ai tout dedans puis m'approche de Bill et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je regarde ce qui est affiché sur son écran et plisse le nez :

- Je déteste les maths…

- Ich auch… disent les jumeaux d'une même voix morne.

Je rigole doucement puis embrasse Bill sur la joue et donne une tape sur l'épaule de Tom en leur disant que j'ai mon portable s'ils ont le moindre problème, sauf si cela concerne leurs devoirs scolaires, chose que j'abhorre au plus haut point.

///

Simone et moi passons la matinée au supermarché. Elle remplit un caddie et nous passons ensuite chez le boucher, puis à la boulangerie. Je ne suis guère impressionnée, chez moi, quand nous avons toute la famille, il faut presque autant de nourriture.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle comme elle ferme le coffre du break. De la nourriture pour ton chien, peut-être ? Ou autre chose…

Je souris puis ajoute :

- Non, Général mangera la même chose que nous, je dis. C'est Noël après tout.

Elle me fait un sourire puis nous montons dans la voiture et reprenons la route de la maison. Nous y retrouvons Gordon qui fait la poussière sur les meubles et je dis :

- C'est pas mon père qui ferait ça !

- Ha non ? fait Simone.

- Non, lui ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son ordinateur et occasionnellement, sa voiture, je ris.

Tout le monde souris puis je monte à l'étage, ne tenant pas vraiment à aider Simone pour préparer le repas de ce soir.

- Oh ma petite femme !

- Hé ben ? je dis en entrant dans la chambre, surprise.

Bill bondit du lit et m'enlace si fort que je suis obligée de le repousser :

- Hé oh, on se calme, y en a un qui n'aime pas bien être serré comme ça…

- Pardon, dit-il en reculant. Mais tu nous sauve la vie, hein Tom ?

- Ouais…

- C'est à dire ?

- On est en train de faire notre français mais on galère…

- Avec la grammaire je suppose, je dis. C'est normal, il n'y a que les Français pour imaginer des conjugaisons aussi tordues.

- Tu l'as dit ! fait Tom en ronchonnant.

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire puis contourne le lit, grimpe dessus, et vais me caler contre les coussins, les jambes repliées sous moi. Je prends une feuille que me tends Tom et attrape le livre qui correspond :

- C'est facile, je dis.

- Pour toi oui, mais pour nous, bonjour la galère, dit Bill en affichant une tête de chien battu.

- Aller, je dis alors. Au boulot ! Ça me fera pas de mal de réviser !

Ils se regardent puis ils se mettent au boulot. A chaque mot français qu'ils sont supposés connaître, je le leur fait dire à haute voix, puis écrire et enfin traduire en allemand. Je pousse parfois le vice jusqu'à leur demander une description et, à ma grande surprise, c'est Tom qui récolte le plus de bons points, comme si Bill le laissait répondre exprès avant lui, soit parce qu'il ne connaît pas la réponse, soir parce qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre.

Je ne me formalise pas pour autant et continue de les aider pour les exercices, notamment des textes à trous et des conjugaisons, avant qu'ils ne décident de passer à l'histoire et la géographie. Là, je les laisse faire tranquillement et attrape la console de Bill posée sur la table de chevet.

///

D'en bas monte une odeur de nourriture qui affole mon estomac. J'ai la nausée et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir faire honneur au dîner de Simone ce soir.

Couchée sur le lit, un oreiller serrée contre mon ventre, je lutte contre la nausée. Si je vais vomir maintenant, adieu la soirée avec les voisins et les bons plats de la mère des jumeaux.

- Marie, tu vas bien ? Cette odeur de nourriture te retourne le ventre, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Bill depuis la salle de bains où il se prépare.

Je hoche la tête puis il dit :

- Prends ton médicament… Tu pourras au moins profiter de la soirée, à défaut de manger…

- Je ne sais pas, je dis en me tournant sur le dos comme il s'allonge sur le lit à plat ventre, à la perpendiculaire de moi. Tu sais que ce médicament calme mes nausées mais me coupe aussi la faim…

- C'est pour ça que je te dis de le prendre, dit-il en passant une main sous mon pull. Cette petite chose peut bien jeûner un soir pour que sa mère puisse profiter d'une soirée tranquillement, non ?

- J'ai déjà prit ce médicament hier soir… Et j'ai à peine mangé à midi… Non, je dis. Je ne vais pas le prendre. Tant pis, je serais malade, mais après tout, je suis enceinte, autant assumer.

- Comme tu voudras… Je suis certain que ma mère comprendra de toute façons.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je dis comme il se relève en soupirant. C'est comme ça Bill. Je ne vais pas mettre la vie de mon bébé en danger juste parce que je veux passer une soirée sans courir aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes.

- Notre bébé, rectifie-t-il. C'est notre bébé, Marie, même si tu es persuadée que je suis trop jeune pour être père.

Je pince les lèvres puis croise les bras. Il retourne alors dans la salle de bains et, entendant la bombe de laque entrer en action, je me lève du lit et vais dans l'armoire. J'attrape un petit pull à col roulé noir et un jean blanc aux coutures latérales noires. Je passe autour de ma taille un foulard blanc que je noue sur ma hanche puis me charge de mes bagues, colliers et bracelets avant de chasser mon chanteur de la salle de bains pour me maquiller.

Je suis en train de mettre mes mèches en place quand on frappe à la porte. Bill va ouvrir et j'entends Tom lui dire que les premiers invités sont arrivés. Il lui répond que nous arrivons et je sors de la salle de bains en souriant.

- Tu es ravissante, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et me tenant contre les siennes. Et tu le serra encore plus avec un bébé dans les bras, j'en suis certain.

- Arrête, je dis en me dégageant. Arrête de parler de ce bébé, il n'a même pas un mois…

Il baisse les yeux puis enfile une veste et quitte la chambre. Je l'ai froissé, je le sais parfaitement, tout comme il sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas qu'il ressasse sans arrêt le fait que je sois enceinte. J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à l'accepter sans pour autant qu'il me le rappelle tous les jours.

Prenant mon portable que je glisse dans ma poche, je le suis et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je me glisse derrière lui en voyant un couple et deux enfants en train de donner leurs manteaux à Gordon, et attends que ce dernier fasse les présentations.

- Ha ! fait-il enfin. Maria, Evrard, vous vous souvenez des jumeaux ?

- Les… jumeaux ? fait la dénommée Maria en regardant Bill et Tom. Seigneur Dieu ! Regardez-moi ça ! Ce sont devenu des hommes ! Mon Dieu comme vous avez changé !

Elle s'approche vivement et les embrasse tous deux sur les deux joues, dispensant des baisers bruyants. Je guette la réaction des garçons et suis surprise en les voyant sourire de toutes leurs dents :

- Mama Maria, dit alors Tom. Ça fait si longtemps !

Mama Maria.... Ha bon...

- Et oui ! dit la femme avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Vous êtes devenus de beaux jeunes hommes tous les deux ! Regardez-moi ça !

Elle fait tourner Tom sur lui-même et celui-ci se met à rire. Evrard s'approche alors et regarde Bill en plissant un œil. Il hausse ensuite les sourcils et je vois bien que son regard s'est posé sur la boucle de ceinture en forme de crâne, mais je ne dis rien.

- Bonsoir Bill, dit l'homme. Tu as beaucoup changé, en effet…

Son ton est froid et j'en ai la chair de poule. J'accroche deux doigts sur la ceinture du jean de Bill, dans son dos, et il se raidit. L'homme s'éloigne alors et serre furtivement la main de Tom.

- C'est moi où cet homme ne t'aime pas ? je lui souffle à l'oreille aussi bas que possible.

- Il ne m'aime pas, dit Bill. Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Je hoche la tête et regarde Maria secouer les mains de Simone en la félicitant d'avoir de si beaux garçons. Cela me fait sourire puis Simone me regarde et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas fait la connaissance de ma fille, si ?

- Ta fille ? dit Maria en haussant un sourcil. Cette demoiselle près de Bill ?

- Sa fille… je dis doucement avec un petit sourire.

- C'est un terme familier pour designer sa belle-fille, dit Bill avec un sourire. Apparemment, elle nous imagine mariés.

- Ha non ! je dis un peu vivement. Pas deux gros chocs en même temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! rit mon chanteur en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

- Maria, je te présente, Marie Frebaz, la petite-amie de Bill. Depuis… deux ans, c'est cela ?

- Bientôt, oui, je dis avec un sourire timide. Enchantée madame… je dis ensuite en serrant la main de la femme qui à une sacrée poigne.

- Tatata ! fait Maria. Appelle-moi Maria, comme tout le monde ! Tu es très mignonne, ajoute-t-elle alors. Bill sait bien choisir ses copines. Même quand il était plus jeune, il…

- Maria ! s'exclame Bill, le rouge aux joues.

Je pouffe puis pose mes mains sur ses joues en disant :

- Ha ouais, déjà petit tu faisais tomber les filles sous ton charme ? Dragueur…

- Quoi ? Mais non…. Tom au secours… gémit-il alors.

- Hé là, mesdames, on n'ennuie pas mon petit-frère, dit Tom sur le ton de la plaisanterie en passant un bras sur les épaules de son jumeau.

Je souris comme Maria mais je sens bien que cette phrase était un avertissement. Ça devait être pas mal à l'époque de l'école… Tom protégeant Bill de ceux qui l'ennuyaient par rapport à son look. Faudra qu'ils me racontent ça un jour…

Après Maria et sa famille, deux autres couples arrivent. Je repère aussitôt le couple bourgeois mais accueillant. Ils poussent leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, vers le salon où je suis installée, au milieu de cinq autres enfants : les deux garçons de Maria et Evrard et les deux filles et le fils de John et Sandra, le couple arrivé deux secondes avant les bourgeois.

En voyant la fille du couple bourgeois, j'ai la vision furtive de Nelly Oleson dans « La Petite Maison dans la Prairie ». C'est le même style : anglaises blondes avec des nœuds assortis à la robe, robe à froufrous arrivant à mi-mollet et aux manches bouffantes, petite ballerines noires et socquettes blanches. Je me retiens de sourire et regarde Bill qui, assit sur un pouf, est à la même hauteur que le plus petit des deux garçons de Maria.

Intriguée, je le regarde mieux. L'enfant semble avoir huit ou neuf ans mais quelque chose en lui me met mal à l'aise. Il sourit alors puis lève les mains et les pose sur le visage de Bill qui ferme les yeux. A la façon dont l'enfant touche le visage du brun, je comprends aussitôt qu'il est aveugle ou mal-voyant.

Bill prend soudain les mains de l'enfant dans les siennes et il l'attire à lui. Le garçon se blottit dans ses bras et la jalousie me pince méchamment le cœur. Je sens alors une présence et lève la tête :

- Mickail est aveugle, dit Tom en s'accroupissant près de moi. Il est tombé d'une balançoire il y a deux ans, et une hémorragie cérébrale lui a fait perdre totalement la vue. Depuis qu'il est aveugle, Bill s'en occupe comme si c'était son petit-frère, tu sais… Chaque fois qu'on vient à la maison, même deux jours, il va voir Mickail et reste avec lui. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas allé chez Maria dès notre arrivée…

Je tourne la tête vers Bill et le vois maintenant assit sur le sol, en tailleur, Mickail installé dans le creux formé par ses jambes. L'enfant a ses mains sur celles de Bill et il suit tous les mouvements que fait mon chanteur, comme pour les apprendre. Bill lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse soudain sur le tempe avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et me lève un peu vite, prise d'une violente nausée.

- Marie ? fait Tom, surprit.

Je m'engouffre dans le couloir qui mène au garage et m'effondre contre le mur, près de la porte des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Je vois alors apparaître le guitariste et il détache le rideau à l'entrée du couloir. Celui-ci est alors plongé dans le noir et il appuie sur l'interrupteur près de lui en disant :

- Ca ne va pas ? C'est Mickail qui te met mal à l'aise ?

Je souffle puis secoue la tête :

- Non, c'est Bill… Quand je le vois avec cet enfant aveugle et quand je pense que je lui dis sans cesses de ne plus penser à ce bébé…

- Marie… Bill aime les enfants, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu porte le sien… Il le veut Marie, ce bébé, et je sais qu'il s'en occupera parfaitement sans pour autant que son travail en pâtisse. Je le connais Marie, il saura tout gérer.

Je secoue la tête en déglutissant. Je prends alors une grande inspiration par la bouche et, les mains sur les reins, je lâche un profond soupir. Tom s'approche alors et pose ses mains sur mon ventre en disant :

- Même si tu es persuadée que ce bébé va ruiner la vie de mon frère, moi je te demande d'y croire.

- Y croire ou pas n'est pas la question, je dis. J'ai peur, c'est tout. Si je mets ce bébé au monde, j'ai peur que vous perdiez vos fans. Une grande majorité est là uniquement parce que vous êtes célibataires et que votre cœur est à prendre. Tu te souviens du nombre de menaces que j'ai reçu quand ma relation avec Bill a été officiellement annoncée ? Imagine le remue-ménage quand le monde saura que je suis enceinte…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts. Ce ne sont que des fans, elles vont t'ennuyer un moment, tenter de te faire craquer mais tu es forte et tu arriveras à surmonter cela, une fois de plus, avec l'aide de Bill.

- Et celle de Georg, Gustav et Anna, j'ajoute. Et la tienne aussi. Je crois que si j'avais été toute seule avec Bill, sans toi ni les trois autres, il y a longtemps que je serais rentrée en France, incapable de supporter tout cela.

Il me fait un demi-sourire puis recule d'un pas et je le remercie d'un petit signe de tête. Il quitte alors le couloir et je me glisse dans les toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur les joues et me refaire un visage serein.

///

Le dîner est bruyant et riche en discussions diverses et variées. C'est un vrai repas de fête, les plats apportés sont somptueux mais, malheureusement, je ne peux guère manger. A part Simone, personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, mais je déchante bien vite.

Assise à gauche de Simone, Maria se penche à son oreille et je tente de démêler ce qu'elle dit des autres conversations. Je ne parviens à saisir que le mot « nausées » et « médicaments », avant que Gordon ne me tire de ma concentration :

- Marie, dis-nous donc comment tu as rencontré Tom et Bill, tu veux ?

- Maintenant ? fait Simone.

Les conversations se taisent et je regarde Simone en espérant qu'elle comprendra que je n'ai pas bien envie de raconter mon histoire maintenant.

- C'est l'heure du fromage, dit alors la femme rousse. Aller Marie, viens m'aider, tu veux ?

Je soupire et me lève en posant ma serviette à côté de mon assiette.

Je suis Simone à la cuisine en portant une pile d'assiettes que je dépose près du lave-vaisselle et, comme elle sort d'autres assiettes du vaisselier, elle me dit :

- Maria se pose des questions…

- J'ai vu. Elle a deviné ?

- Je crois bien. Elle est très perspicace… Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle ne dira rien.

- Vous savez, cela m'est égal qu'elle le dise ou pas, mais…

- Mais ?

- Non, rien, je dis avec un sourire. Je m'inquiète encore pour rien et Bill va me charrier.

Simone me fait un sourire puis j'emmène les assiettes à fromage dans la salle à manger. Je les distribue puis me réinstalle près de Bill qui pose une main sur ma cuisse et me sourit. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens. Je sais que sa mère n'aime pas les effusions de tendresse devant tout le monde. Je me contente donc de poser ma main sur la sienne et il me caresse le dos de la main avec son pouce.

///

A la fin du dîner, nous restons tous à table à discuter en alignant les tasses de café. Simone m'en prive de plusieurs à cause de mon bébé mais j'en prends quand même quatre au cours de la soirée. Je continue ensuite à la tisane et, assise dans le canapé, appuyée contre Bill, je discute avec Maria, Sandra et Annabelle. Simone nous écoute de loin en discutant avec les hommes et je sens Bill accroché à mes paroles :

- Détrompe-moi, jeune fille, dit alors Maria. Mais il me semble que tu ne te comportes pas comme une jeune fille… disons… normale.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Maria, dit alors Bill.

- Occupe-toi de ta conversation, toi, siffle la femme avec un sourire.

Bill pince les lèvres puis il détourne la tête et Maria se penche en avant en disant :

- Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement et je vois les deux femmes de part et d'autre de Maria s'apprêter à rabrouer leur amie, mais Bill dit alors :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Dis donc, je dis à Bill en retour. Un peu de retenue.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Bill, dit alors Maria en fronçant les sourcils. Alors Marie ? J'ai touché dans le mille, non ?

- Oui, je dis.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle !

- Tu trouve ? siffle Annabelle. Je suppose que Bill est le père, non ? me fait-elle ensuite.

- Et alors ? dit Maria. Annabelle, que tu es rabat-joie.

- Bill est trop jeune, dit Annabelle en croisant les bras. A dix-huit ans, on ne fait pas un enfant, je suis désolée, surtout pas avec le type de travail qu'il fait. Ce bébé ne verra jamais son père !

- Et pourquoi donc ? je dis, étonnée. Je vis à Hamburg, je vois les garçons tous les jours et je les suis quand ils quittent la ville…

- Pour le moment, dit Annabelle. Mais quand cet enfant sera né, plus question de partir des semaines loin de chez toi. Il lui faut un endroit stable, un endroit auquel il s'habituera, qu'il pourra reconnaître, et pas une chambre d'hôtel différente chaque semaine.

Je ferme les yeux, décidant de ne pas m'énerver, mais je sens la moutarde me monter au nez… en même temps qu'une nausée.

- Vous la rendez malade avec vos histoires, dit alors Simone en approchant. Va t'allonger dans le noir Marie, ça ira mieux après.

Je hoche la tête puis me lève. Bill tente de me suivre mais sa mère l'en empêche et je vois mon pauvre chanteur encerclé par les quatre femmes. Il me jette un regard désespéré, me demandant de ne pas le laisser seul avec ces pies, mais ma nausée remonte et je m'éclipse dans la salle de musique où je m'allonge sur le canapé.

C'est Tom qui vient s'enquérir de mon état quelques minutes plus tard :

- Ma mère m'a demandé d'aller voir comment tu vas… dit-il en se baissant à ma hauteur.

- Ça va mieux… Mon estomac joue à la corde à sauter mais ça va.

Je pince alors les lèvres, yeux fermés, et soupire. Tom pose une main son épaule puis se relève et quitte la salle. Il ferme la porte de la salle sur lui et je regarde les guitares entreposées dans la pièce, sur leurs râteliers. Elles ressemblent à des monstres se dressant vers le plafond et je soupire. Je me tourne sur le côté et peste contre cette grossesse qui me rend malade comme un chien.

///

Je crois que je me suis endormie parce quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois Bill assit près de moi, sur une caisse frappée au nom de Tom. Je lui souris et demande :

- La soirée est finie ?

- Oh non, on en est encore loin, là on a attaqué les jeux de société, dit mon chanteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais toi, ça va ? Tu dormais ?

- Je crois, je dis en m'asseyant. On a faim, je fais ensuite.

- On ? Oh !

Il me fait un sourire puis je me lève et il m'enlace. Nous nous embrassons longuement au risque de déclencher un violent désir, mais je le repousse et nous gagnons la salle à manger :

- Tiens regardez qui voilà ! dit Maria en souriant.

Je souris puis Simone demande :

- Tu as peut-être faim, non ?

Je hoche la tête et elle va aussitôt me chercher un peu du repas qu'elle met au micro-ondes une minute :

- Tu veux jouer ? demande alors Tom en montrant le monopoly étalé sur la table.

- Non, merci, je perds tout le temps, je dis avec un sourire. Je vais vous regarder plutôt.

Tom me sourit puis je m'installe sur le genou de Bill et il m'enserre la taille de son bras. Je passe cependant rapidement sur la chaise que Gordon pousse vers moi et Bill laisse filer sa main sur mes reins. Le regard noir qu'il lance à l'homme me fait sourire intérieurement puis Simone dépose devant moi une assiette très alléchante. Finalement, je l'aurais quand même eut mon, repas de Noël.

* * *

See ya !

Et on n'oublie pas les reviews, héhé

Phenix


	37. Chapter 36 Drame

_Hello ! Ne me tuez pas, je vous en conjure !! (se cache sous son bureau) Ce qui va suivre était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Drame…**

Matin de Noël. Nous sommes tous assis dans le salon des Kaulitz, autour du sapin, tous en pyjama. Je souris en regardant Tom littéralement enveloppé dans un jogging dix fois trop grand. Bill a simplement un débardeur et son boxer, et moi ma chemise de nuit en satin et une longue robe de chambre par-dessus. Gordon et Simone sont habillés, eux, étant déjà sortis tôt le matin, Gordon pour déblayer la cour envahie de neige par une tombée durant la nuit, et Simone pour aller chercher les croissants et pains au chocolat qui embaument toute la maison.

Cette scène me provoque un petit coup de nostalgie et souris tristement. On me secoue soudain l'épaule et Bill me colle un bisou sur la joue. Je tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse. Je lui souris ensuite puis Simone m'interpelle :

- Tiens Marie, celui-là est pour toi.

- Pour moi ? je dis, surprise.

- Tu pensais pas qu'on allait t'oublier, si ? dit Tom avec un sourire étrange.

Je lui renvoi un sourire puis prend le cadeau et le pose près de moi :

- Tu n'ouvre pas ?

- Elle est bien élevée, dit Gordon. Elle attend que tous les cadeaux aient été distribués.

Je souris à l'homme blond puis Simone lance un paquet à Tom et un autre à Bill en disant :

- Vous échangerez si ce n'est pas, ça, je ne sais plus lequel est pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

- Comme toutes les années, dit Bill avec un sourire.

- Ma mère est pareille avec mes sœurs, je dis en souriant.

Simone me fait un sourire puis elle prend un autre paquet et me le tend. Je le prends en souriant et Gordon lui en donne un. En échange Simone lui en donne un autre et je les vois tous les deux se tourner vers moi et me sourire. Je hausse les sourcils puis Bill me donne un coup contre la cuisse et me souffle :

- Comme tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucune idée de quoi leur offrir, je me suis permis de le faire à ta place…

- Merci, je dis en français. Je te rembourserais…

- Pfu ! fait-il en haussant les épaules. Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas à ça près.

Je vais pour répliquer mais Gordon s'avance sur les genoux vers Tom et Bill et leur donne un paquet apparemment lourd à chacun.

Nous avons à présent deux cadeaux chacun et Simone aperçoit une enveloppe accrochée à une branche du sapin par une petite pince dorée. Elle me regarde et je hausse les épaules. Je vois cependant Bill et Tom se jeter un coup d'œil complice et je comprends aussitôt que cette enveloppe est leur cadeau de Noël à leurs parents.

- Marie, après toi, dit alors Gordon en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

Je hoche la tête avec plaisir et déballe le premier paquet qui me tombe sous la main. Il est bien enveloppé dans du papier à bulle et je coupe le scotch d'un coup d'ongle. Le papier bulle se déroule et une figurine tombe dans ma paume. C'est un chien en porcelaine noire, portant autour du cou un collier rouge. Je jette un coup d'œil à Général qui roupille sous la table de la salle à manger puis me tourne vers Bill :

- Joyeux Noël, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci, il est trop beau ! je dis en le retournant dans tous les sens.

Je remarque alors sur les flancs du chien deux gravures à peine visibles. Je les effleure de l'index puis sourit et Bill serre sa main sur mon genou.

- Celui-là, c'est de moi, dit alors Tom comme je prends le second paquet après avoir posé le chien sur le guéridon près du canapé, à ma droite.

Je vois Bill jeter un coup d'œil à son frère et je déchire le papier argenté. Un papier de soie apparaît et je l'ouvre délicatement pour découvrir un cadre en argent délicatement gravé. Je déglutis alors et pose mes doigts sur la vitre :

- Ma famille… je dis. Tom… Mais… Comment tu as…

- Une simple lettre, dit Tom avec un sourire. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de cadres chez toi alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un joli cadeau de Noël.

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, puis me lève et vais l'enlacer fortement en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il me rend mon accolade au centuple et je retourne m'asseoir près de Bill qui regarde la photo. Il y a toute ma famille, mes parents et mes deux sœurs, ainsi que notre chien couché devant mon père, et notre chat gris assit sur les épaules d'une de mes sœurs.

- A toi, maman, dit alors Bill.

- Très bien, dit la femme rousse en souriant.

Elle déballe les deux paquets, sourit en découvrant ce que Bill lui a choisi en mon nom, à savoir un énorme livre de cuisine française, puis Gordon déballe les siens, semble content des boutons de manchette en argent et du livre sur les trains des siècles passés que Bill a choisi, en mon nom également. C'est ensuite au tour de l'enveloppe d'être décachetée.

- Je pense avoir deviné ce que c'est, dit Simone en faisant sauter le bouton de cire.

Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort un rectangle de papier. Elle le lit, le montre à Gordon puis dit :

- C'est trop les garçons… vous ne devriez pas.

- Nous avons de l'argent, maman, autant faire plaisir à ceux que nous aimons, dit Tom en souriant.

Simone sourit puis elle se lève et vient embrasser ses fils. Je sens dans sa façon de respirer qu'elle est émue et je vois Gordon écraser discrètement une larme avec la manche de son pull. Cela me fait sourire et je serre contre moi le cadre avec la photo de mes parents.

Les jumeaux ouvrent ensuite leurs cadeaux et j'essaie de ne pas rire en découvrant dans le paquet de Bill des choses qui ne sont pas pour lui :

- Et comme toutes les années, tu t'es trompée, dit-il en donnant le paquet éventré à Tom.

Nous nous mettons à rire puis Tom fini d'éventrer le paquet. Il déplie deux immenses t-shirts comme il les préfère et je souris. Bill déplie, quant à lui, un sweater orné d'une superbe tête de mort en argent arborant un anneau en strass dans les narines, ainsi qu'une boucle de ceinture en forme de deux mains osseuses qui se tiennent les doigts :

- C'est ravissant, maman, dit-il. Je peux la mettre pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, dit Simone en souriant. Ha mais tu n'es pas au courant, dit-elle alors en me regardant. Le soir du jour de Noël, nous allons en ville voir les décorations de la place publique. En général nous restons dîner là-bas mais je ne sais pas si cette année nous aurons de la place.

- Prenons des sandwichs, dit alors Tom. On se fera un dîner dans le parc, non ? Ça pourrait être sympa, y a pas de moustiques en hiver…

- Et s'il neige ? demande Bill.

- On se mettra sous les sapins, quelle question, dit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Je pouffe dans ma main puis tout le monde se met à rire. Soudain Simone demande :

- Au fait Marie, tu n'as rien offert aux jumeaux ?

- Pas besoin, dit Bill alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Sa présence ici est le plus beau cadeau que nous pouvions avoir, hein Tom ? Et moi, j'ai eut un cadeau un peu plus personnel, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je souris et je sens Simone se lever. Elle se rend à la cuisine et la minuterie du four sonne au même moment :

- Aller, venez déjeuner, dit-elle. Après vous pourrez aller vous promener. Mais pas dans les endroits trop fréquentés, d'accord ? ajoute-t-elle en regardant Tom qui entre dans la cuisine devant moi. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis…

- T'inquiète maman, on sait, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. On fera attention, c'est promis, ajoute-t-il comme Simone le fusille du regard.

////

Assis sous un sapin couvert de neige, sur un banc un peu humide, nous prenons l'air en regardant passer les gens sur les trottoirs.

Cachés sous des casquettes et des lunettes de soleil, les jumeaux peuvent aller et venir librement sans trembler à chaque passage d'une jeune fille, et je souris. L'anonymat c'est vraiment le bonheur pour les stars.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Bill, habillé d'un jean noir large, de baskets fatiguées et d'un pull ayant appartenu à Tom au vu de sa taille, je souris. Mon chanteur est méconnaissable, sans compter qu'il a un bonnet sur la tête, ses longues mèches attachées sur sa nuque et des lunettes de soleil bas de gamme.

Je déporte un peu mon regard et observe Tom. Assit perpendiculairement à Bill, il a appuyé son dos contre l'épaule de son frère. Je souris de nouveau, contente que, malgré la célébrité et ce qui m'arrive, ils soient toujours aussi complices qu'avant.

- On va marcher un peu ? je demande au bout d'un moment, lassée d'être assise à regarder passer les gens comme trois petits vieux.

- On rentre à pied alors, fait Tom en se tournant. On va te faire passer par le château.

- Le château ? fait Bill. C'est en pleine forêt…

- Et alors ? Il fait jour encore, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Et puis ces histoires de fantômes, c'est du pipeau.

- Des fantômes, je dis. Beuh, je n'aime pas du tout ça…

- Aller, petite nature, dit Tom en secouant le bras de son jumeau.

- Petite nature… Pf ! fait Bill, vexé.

Je me lève alors et tire sur mon pantalon en disant :

- Bon, on y va, voyons voir si ce « château » en vaut la peine.

- On passera qu'en bas de la colline, dit Bill. Tu ne verras probablement rien.

- Qui sait ? fait Tom mystérieusement en haussant les sourcils.

Bill ouvre la bouche de surprise puis Tom se lève avec un clin d'œil et s'éloigne dans la direction opposée à laquelle nous sommes arrivés.

- Hey attends-nous ! je dis en le suivant. Bill, viens, aller, fais pas ta tête de mule.

Il soupire et se lève. Nos mains se croisent malgré les gants et nous rattrapons Tom qui piétine un tas de neige en nous attendant.

Il nous faut à peine un quart d'heure pour atteindre d'épais bois de conifères. Ces arbres qui ne perdent pas leurs aiguilles en hiver rendent le sous-bois sombre mais avec la neige, on y voit assez.

Je m'accroche à la main de Bill quand nous pénétrons sous les branches lourdes de neige. Même sans cette histoire de fantômes, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans les bois, surtout quand les branches vous frôlent la tête ou l'épaule d'un geste sournois.

Tom trottine devant nous, les mains dans la poche ventrale de sa veste, capuche remontée. Moi, je commence à avoir chaud. J'ouvre ma veste, et Bill me fait les gros yeux en retirant ses lunettes de soleil :

- Quoi ? je fais. J'ai chaud.

Il ne réplique pas et soupire. Nous continuons de marcher en ligne droite, nous enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mètre, dans l'épaisseur des arbres, quand soudain, nous émergeons dans une clairière.

- Tadam ! fait Tom en montrant du doigt quelque chose devant lui.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux et vois, au sommet d'une colline sans arbres, un donjon carré partiellement écroulé.

- C'est ça votre « château » ? je fais, un poil mesquine.

- Autrefois, c'était un vrai château, avec ses tours et ses créneaux, dit Bill. Le temps a détruit tout cela et aujourd'hui, juste le donjon est resté debout, mais les vieux disent que si on ose entrer dans ce donjon, alors Elena se jettera sur toi et te poussera jusqu'à la falaise. C'est une légende, mais des gens se sont tué du haut de la falaise et les rares qui s'en sont sortis disent qu'ils ont sentit une présence qui les aurait poussé à s'approcher du ravin.

Je frissonne. Bill passe son bras sur mes épaules et m'embrasse la tempe. Je grimace. J'ai une sainte horreur de toutes ces histoires qui font peur, même la banale histoire de fantômes le soir d'Halloween.

- On continue ? je fais doucement.

Tom sourit puis nous traversons la clairière mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cette tour carrée, sans toit mais dont les enfaîteaux se dressent dans le ciel argenté. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envole soudain de la tour et je sursaute :

- Encore une pierre qui est tombée, dit Bill. Aller, reprenons la route.

Je hoche vivement la tête puis, après un dernier passage sous des arbres, sans feuilles, eux, nous arrivons sur une nationale qui contourne la colline par la gauche. Nous la traversons rapidement bien qu'il y ait peu de voitures, puis nous prenons un chemin goudronné à la hâte :

- Par ici nous arrivons chez nous, dit Tom en montrant le chemin sur la gauche. A droite, ça va au village. Quand on était petits, le bus nous arrêtait ici et on courait jusqu'à la maison.

- Même en plein hiver, quand il fait déjà nuit à cinq heures du soir, dit Bill en souriant. On courait comme des dératés sur le chemin et je me souviens qu'il y en avait toujours un pour se manger et s'ouvrir le menton.

Je souris en imaginant la scène. Un petit Bill et un petit Tom qui courent avec leur cartable bringuebalant sur le dos et soudain, plaf ! l'un des deux à plat ventre par terre et l'autre qui vient le relever… mignon !

- Aller, dit alors Tom, me sortant de ma rêverie. J'ai faim.

- Mais on vient de déjeuner, je dis, surprise.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de gratter, dit son frère. Maman a dit non pourtant…

- Oh aller, tu vas la jouer relou, vieux !

- C'est quoi ce langage ? je fais étonnée.

- Ben quoi ?

- Je t'avais entendu parler comme ça…

Il me fait un sourire puis nous reprenons le chemin. Arrivés à l'embranchement, Tom va soudain à droite et Bill l'interpelle :

- J'ai envie d'une crêpe ! dit le dreadeux.

- Ta mère peut en faire, je dis.

- Nee, nee, c'est trop long, à la pâtisserie, elles sont déjà toutes prêtes. Aller, venez.

Je regarde Bill :

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? je fais.

- Mouais… Aller, on y va, mais on ne reste pas tard, il fera nuit dans deux heures.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue froide puis nous rattrapons Tom en deux enjambées.

Une fois en ville, nous nous enfilons dans la pâtisserie où l'odeur des viennoiseries me file un vilain creux. Nous achetons une grande crêpe chacun et je prends aussi un sachet de guimauves pour moi.

Nos crêpes chaudes dans les mains, nous sortons dans la rue et, alors que je vais pour mordre dans ma crêpe en regardant autour de moi pour traverser la rue, je vois un groupe au loin :

- Groupies à neuf heures, je dis. On file.

- Hein ? Où ça ? fait Bill en regardant autour de lui. Oh Scheisse ! Tom, on bouge.

- Quoi ? Oh non…

- Tom ! je fais entre mes dents.

Nous longeons le trottoir d'un pas rapide et j'entends derrière moi les voix des filles. Elles se sont vite rapprochées ! Apparemment, elles ne nous ont pas vus mais je ne prendrais quand même pas le risque de laisser les garçons à découvert. Nous n'avons ni pistolet électrique, ni garde du corps, ni chien pour nous défendre.

- Et dire que les gardes du corps sont restés à Hamburg, je dis entre mes dents.

- Ça va, zen, fait Tom. Elles ne nous ont pas repérés… Aourf ! fait-il soudain.

Je bouscule alors quelqu'un et sent une douleur à l'épaule gauche. La personne tombe sur le sol en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Heurter le mètre quatre-vingt de Tom secoue pas mal :

- Ca va ? je fais en me penchant en avant. Mademoiselle ?

Quand elle retire son bonnet, ses courts cheveux blonds se dressent sur son crâne et elle secoue la tête. Elle se relève ensuite en repoussant ma main, pestant. C'est alors qu'elle fait face à Tom. Je vois aussitôt son visage changer de couleur. Elle tourne la tête, me regarde, puis avise Bill et soudain, sa bouche s'ouvre et je reconnais le cri qui en sort : c'est le cri de la groupie en chaleur qui a trouvé ce qu'elle cherche :

- Scheisse ! Scheisse ! Scheisse ! je fais. Venez, vite !

Je prends les jumeaux par la main et nous nous mettons à courir droit devant. Évidemment, le rappel a rameuté toutes les groupies esseulées du coin et, en quelques secondes, nous sommes encerclés, coincés contre un mur. Je repousse comme je peux les mains qui veulent saisir les garçons et je lâche des jurons en français que je n'aurais jamais placé en temps normaux.

- Ça suffit ! je dis alors en Allemand. Laissez-nous !

- Mais ta gueule toi ! me fait une blonde maquillée comme un camion volé. D'où tu sors d'abord ? T'es jamais qu'une pétasse de française !

- N'insulte jamais mon pays ! je crie.

Et je lui colle une gifle retentissante. Cela a le don de la mettre dans une colère folle et elle se jette sur moi. Les autres reculent alors. Je tombe sur le derrière, manquant m'exploser la tête contre le mur, et la douleur me fusille le bas du dos :

- Marie ! j'entends. Marie ! Ça suffit les filles !

La fille est à cheval sur mes jambes et elle s'agrippe à mon blouson. Ses doigts accrochent la chaîne du collier que Bill m'a offert à mon anniversaire et, y tenant comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, je dégaine mes griffes et lacère la joue de la fille. Elle crie de douleur et recule. Je m'assieds alors et Bill m'entoure de ses bras, accroupi derrière-moi :

- Bitch ! fait-il en anglais à l'adresse de la fille qui a porté une main sur sa joue marquée des quatre stries sanglantes.

Je masse mon cou douloureux. Cette pouffe a essayé de m'étrangler :

- Vous êtes tarées, je dis, la voix rauque. Vous mettre dans des états pareils pour deux garçons, c'est de la débilité profonde.

- T'es conne ou quoi ? siffle une autre fille. Ce sont des stars internationales !

- Et alors ? Bill, aide-moi, je fais.

Il me prend le bras et je me relève. J'ai mal au dos. Je m'appuie sur lui et reprends :

- Ce sont deux garçons tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ils ont deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire.

- T'es qu'une conne de toutes façons, t'es une française, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Vous sortez d'où ? je fais alors. Je connais certainement mieux les jumeaux que vous.

- Ha ouais ? Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Marie, dit Bill. Et c'est ma petite-amie depuis deux ans, vous ne lisez donc jamais les magazines ?

- Marie ? C'est toi ?

- Tu croyais que j'étais quoi ? Une gogo danseuse ? Pétasse !

J'ai lâché l'injure en français mais la fille prend un air choqué. Elle n'a pas du comprendre mais la haine que je lis dans ses yeux me fait frissonner. Je regarde autour de moi. Au-delà du mur de filles – elles sont environ une dizaine –, je vois les gens passer tranquillement. Personne ne s'occupe de nous, un groupe de fille entourant trois personnes ne les inquiète pas plus que ça apparemment.

- Laissez-nous partir, je dis alors.

Un vertige me prend soudain et je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. Ma jambe droite me fait soudain défaut et, surprenant Bill, je m'effondre sur les genoux en l'entraînant avec moi :

- Hey, chérie ! fait-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je cligne des yeux. Le trottoir est flou. Un chewing-gum collé sur le bitume ressemble à une tache de peinture et j'essaie de fixer mon attention dessus mais c'est comme si je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fait une fille. Elle est malade ?

- Elle est enceinte, voilà ce qu'elle a ! tonne soudain Tom.

Je vois passer ses jambes passer devant moi et j'entends :

- Ça ne devait pas se savoir, mais vous nous avez obligés à vous le dire !

Il n'a pas l'air content du tout…

- Tom, je fais en me redressant. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Enceinte ? fait la fille qui m'a agressée. T'es enceinte… de Bill ?

Je me redresse. La tête ne me tourne plus mais j'ai mal au cœur maintenant. Je regarde les filles qui nous entourent. Elles ont l'air scandalisé. Soudain, elles s'approchent toutes d'un pas et Bill qui m'entoure toujours de son bras, sort son portable :

- Non, je dis. Pas ta mère…

- J'appelle une ambulance, dit-il.

- Non plus… Bill, s'il…

Soudain un étau me prend la tête, et mon champ de vision se rétrécit. Bientôt je ne vois plus que le chewing-gum collé sur le trottoir et, deux secondes après, c'est le trou noir. J'entends juste Bill appeler mon nom puis plus rien.

* * *

Pitiéééééé ne me tuez pas !!!! /s'agenouille\

Read and Review ! Dankeshöne !!

Phenix


	38. Chapter 37 Adieu Allemagne

Bijour les gens ! Me revoilà avec deux chapitres (pas tout frais, je l'avoue). Je suis navrée du retard, mais on approche de la fin de la fic, après ces deux là, restera plus que le chapitre 39, 40 et un epilogue sur lequel je planche depuis un sacré moment mais que je n'arrive pas avancer, snif...

Sinon voilà! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Adieu Allemagne…**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement avec un étrange sentiment. Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie pourtant… Je déglutis. Ma gorge est sèche et me fait mal. Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas bu d'eau ? J'ai la bouche pâteuse.

La vive lumière du néon au-dessus de moi m'agresse les yeux. Je tourne difficilement la tête sur le côté. J'ai la nuque raide. Patiemment, j'attends que ma vue s'ajuste et je distingue alors une grande porte bleue, très large. Juste à côté, il y a une chaise vide mais un grand sac noir est posé dessus. C'est celui de Bill. Il y a un blouson sur le dossier de la chaise : celui de Tom. Mais où suis-je d'abord ? Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et tombe nez à nez avec un autre lit, vide. La tablette qui se trouve entre mon lit et l'autre est munie d'un long bras articulé que je suis des yeux jusqu'au plafond où il se termine par un triangle en plastique à portée de bras. Mon esprit semble alors se connecter enfin : je suis à l'hôpital ?

Je regarde autour de moi et essaie de me redresser dans le lit. Lorsque que je plie mon buste, une vive douleur me fusille le ventre et me cloue sur l'oreiller, le souffle coupé.

Je tape du poing sur les couvertures pour faire passer la douleur. C'est inutile, je sais, mais ça soulage. J'entends alors des voix et la porte s'ouvre :

- Enfin ! j'entends à mi-voix. Marie, ma chérie !

Je vois alors Bill apparaître dans mon champ de vision mais, paralysée par la douleur, je ne bouge pas :

- Appuie sur le bouton, me dit-il. Sous ton pouce droit.

Je tâtonne doucement et sens un boîtier. J'écrase le relief que mon pouce me renvoi et aussitôt, la douleur se calme. Morphine…

- Bill… je fais alors d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? Ramène-moi à la maison…

- Tu ne peux pas, chérie… me fait-il en me prenant la main. Pas encore…

- Pas encore ? je fais.

Je le regarde attentivement. Plus de maquillage, les yeux rouges, les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude… Lorsqu'il tourne la tête derrière lui, je l'imite et vois Tom près de la porte. Je le regarde et il prend un air surprit. Il quitte soudain la pièce rapidement et je regarde Bill qui a baissé la tête :

- Chéri… je fais en levant mon autre main.

Je lui caresse la joue et demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Bill…

- Je…

Il pince alors les lèvres puis son visage se tord de douleur et il dit :

- Mon amour, tu… tu as perdu notre bébé…

Je mets une seconde à comprendre. C'est alors que j'ai comme l'impression qu'on me balance un grand seau d'eau glaciale au visage :

- Qu… Quoi ? je bafouille. Bill, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que…

Je sens quelque chose tomber sur ma main. Je le regarde. Oh mon Dieu, non ! Il pleure ! Il appuie soudain son front contre ma main et lâche un sanglot bruyant. Je porte ma main libre à ma bouche :

- Non… Non, je dis. Non ! Bill, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Non, c'est impossible ! Bill !

- Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

Il se lève soudain et lâche ma main :

- Bill !!

Il quitte la chambre au pas de course en emportant son sac.

- Bill ! Reviens !

Je me penche en tendant le bras mais la barrière du lit me blesse l'aisselle et une nouvelle décharge me fusille le ventre. J'appuie aussitôt sur le doseur de morphine et me rallonge, anéantie. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mon bébé… Ce bébé que j'ai mis des semaines à aimer ! Non… Non !

- BILL !!! je hurle. BILL !!!

Je donne un grand coup de poing sur la barrière et me fais mal. Je plaque ensuite mes mains sur mon visage et me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, ignorant la douleur dans mon ventre et celle de ma main…

Je me suis de nouveau endormie. C'est un pouce me caressant doucement la main qui me tire de mon sommeil agité. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. La peau de mes joues tire, mes larmes ont séché.

- Tom…

Je regarde le guitariste. Il me fait un petit sourire triste puis il s'avance soudain sur moi et je l'enlace fortement. Il fourre son visage dans mon cou et je m'agrippe à son t-shirt :

- Ca va aller, me dit-il doucement. Ca va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas. On va t'aider…

Il recule alors :

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, je dis en baissant les yeux.

- Si, on va annuler les rendez-vous prévus, on va rester avec toi… me dit-il, sa main agrippée à la mienne. Tu fais partie de notre vie, Marie, on ne va pas te laisser tomber, pas maintenant.

Je le regarde et sens sa détermination au fond de son regard brun :

- Bill est partit, je dis. Il est partit…

- Il reviendra, laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser…

- Il ne reviendra pas, je dis en secouant la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il t'aime plus que tout.

- Je le sais Tom… Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé… juste avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche…

Je serre mon poing sur sa main. Il la porte alors à ses lèvres et y dépose un léger baiser avant de dire :

- Moi je vais rester avec toi Marie. Je te laisserais pas tomber. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi, t'es plus que la petite-amie de mon frère.

- Je sais, je dis avec un petit sourire.

Je soupire alors puis on frappe à la porte. Tom autorise l'entrée et je vois Simone et Gordon apparaître, emmitouflés dans leur doudoune.

Simone se jette aussitôt sur moi et elle m'enlace si fort que je crois étouffer :

- Tu vois, fait-elle ensuite à Tom. Je vous avais prévenu !

- Madame, je dis. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ne le blâmez pas… Je n'ai pas été assez prudente, j'ai provoqué cette groupie, elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a plaquée au sol. Je me suis fait mal au dos et je me suis énervée…

- Si tu voyais le monde en bas… dit alors Gordon.

- David a appelé, dit alors Tom. Il voulait des nouvelles… Il les a eues. Il vient nous chercher demain. J'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ? fait Gordon.

- Marie ne peut pas bouger, dit Simone. Il est hors de question qu'elle quitte l'hôpital avant deux ou trois jours. Rappelle David, mon cœur et dis-lui que vous restez ici jusqu'à la date prévue.

- Oui, maman.

Tom se lève alors et sa mère l'embrasse sur le front :

- Et retrouve Bill, fait-elle. Il faut qu'il revienne vers elle.

Tom hoche la tête puis il quitte la chambre et je soupire. Simone s'assoit à la place de Tom et Gordon reste près de la fenêtre, regardant entre les persiennes :

- Il y a des centaines de filles devant les portes… La Police a du mal à les contenir.

- Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, je fais alors.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? me fait l'homme en me regardant étonné.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on me transporte dans un hôpital français, près de ma famille.

- Tu… fais Gordon.

- ... quitte Bill ? achève Simone.

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui le quitte. C'est lui qui vient de me quitter.

- Mais non… me fait Simone en me caressant le front. Il a eut peur, c'est tout… C'est normal, c'est le choc. Son père était comme ça.

- Vous avez déjà…

- Oui, deux ans avant les jumeaux… Jörg est partit habiter chez sa mère pendant deux semaines et moi je suis restée dans notre maison avec ma sœur et mon frère. Quand Jörg est revenu, il s'est excusé mais je l'ai quand même giflé.

Je souris légèrement mais dis :

- Madame, je connais Bill… Il ne va pas revenir.

- Et moi je suis sa mère, Marie, il va revenir, crois-moi. Tom ne va pas le laisser t'abandonner, quitte à ce qu'il le traîne dans l'avion lui-même pour le conduire près de toi.

- Vous pensez donc que rentrer dans ma famille me ferait du bien ?

- Évidemment. Nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant, et je vais aller voir le médecin qui s'occupe de toi pour que l'on te transfère rapidement dans un hôpital près de ta famille. Et puis vous séparer un peu ne peu pas vous faire de mal. Si vous vous aimez vraiment, vous aurez vite envie de vous retrouver, crois-moi.

Je hoche la tête lentement puis ils quittent la chambre. Je tourne la tête sur le côté en soupirant. Le silence s'installe et je ferme les yeux. Je laisse échapper de nouvelles larmes et me remet à pleurer, mais pas parce que j'ai perdu mon bébé, plutôt par soulagement. Simone connaît son fils, c'est aussi une femme avertie, elle ne dira pas quelque chose si elle n'y croit pas. En me disant que Bill va revenir vers moi, elle sait de quoi elle parle. Le père des garçons a eut la même réaction dans le passé, apparemment. Je souris légèrement à travers mes larmes puis regarde le plafond et passe mes mains sur mes joues. Courage ! Reprends-toi ma fille ! Tu es forte ! Je soupire profondément puis attrape le calepin posé sur la table de chevet, probablement oublié par une infirmière puis qu'il est aux couleurs de l'hôpital. Je prends le stylo qui y est pendu et commence ce qui sera une très longue lettre pour Bill.

Au petit matin, on m'installe dans une ambulance qui me conduit à l'aéroport où un avion sanitaire me conduit, avec d'autre français à l'hôpital d'Annecy, en Haute-Savoie. Je suis à peine surprise de voir ma famille m'attendre à ma descente de l'ambulance sur le parking de l'hôpital. Ils ne sont cependant pas autorisés à m'approcher et on me monte dans les étages. Je suis fatiguée par le voyage. J'ai envie de me lever cependant, je suis resté couchée depuis mon départ de Loistche.

Ce n'est que bien après midi que mes parents sont autorisés à venir me voir, et ce pour quelques minutes seulement. Les larmes fusent cependant, surtout de ma mère quand elle apprend que jusqu'à hier j'étais enceinte de son petit-fils. Mon père la conduit hors de la chambre et je reste seule. Une infirmière vient me voir juste après leur départ :

- Mademoiselle, une personne souhaite vous voir…

- Qui est-ce ? je demande.

- Une journaliste.

- Non, je fais. Je ne veux voir personne hormis ma famille ou celle de mon compagnon. Au fait, je dis. Est-ce vous pouvez regarder dans mon sac à main et en sortir un carnet à fleurs ?

L'infirmière s'exécute et trouve mon agenda :

- Ceci ?

- Mhm. Regardez à la lettre A et appelez le numéro en face du prénom Anna, je dis. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle habite à Hamburg mais elle est française. Il faut lui demander d'envoyer mon garde du corps et mon chien.

- Les chiens sont interdis à l'hôpital… Mais pour le garde du corps cela devrait être possible. Je m'en occupe.

Elle écrit rapidement le numéro sur son calepin puis remet l'agenda dans mon sac et, avant qu'elle ne parte, je la remercie. Elle me fait un sourire puis s'en va en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Magelisa, mon garde du corps, ne met pas longtemps, à peine trois heures, à rallier la France depuis Hamburg. Elle baragouine quelques mots de français et cela est semble-t-il suffisant pour qu'on la conduise à ma chambre.

Elle et moi nous nous entendons très bien aussi je suis à peine surprise quand elle m'enlace solidement, au bord de larmes.

- Mir geht es gut, Magelisa, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen… je fais doucement. Je vais bien…

- Vous êtes certaine ? me demande-t-elle. Je sais ce que vous endurez, j'ai moi-même eut mon content de fausse-couche, mademoiselle…

- Merci de compatir mais je vous assure, je vais bien. Je vais me reposer puis remonter en selle rapidement… même si Bill ne veut plus de moi.

- Il ne faut pas dire cela ! me fait Magelisa, choquée.

Elle s'installe dans le fauteuil près du lit et ajoute :

- Il a eut peur, peur pour vous, Marie, dit-elle. Tant que vous ne lui aurez pas certifié noir sur blanc que vous allez bien, il ne vous approchera pas… Mon mari était pareil…

- Je crois qu'ils sont tous pareils, je dis avec un petit sourire.

- Quand sortez-vous ?

- Demain soir, je n'ai aucune envie de passer une semaine ici, la nourriture est vraiment dégoûtante. Je vais rentrer dans ma famille et vous allez venir vous installer avec moi. Nous avons une chambre d'amis. Je ferais rapatrier mon chien et des affaires et… à Dieu va !

Elle me regarde de travers. Je souris mais ne m'explique pas. C'est une expression que ma grand-mère dit souvent, cela veut dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera ensuite, que seul Lui sait ce qu'il va se passer, même si je ne crois pas en Lui.

- Mademoiselle, je dois prévenir Monsieur Jöst que vous allez bien… fais alors Magelisa.

- Bien sûr, je dis. Allez-y.

- Je resterais dans le couloir pour vous laisser vous reposer.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Elle se lève en hochant la tête puis quitte la chambre en prenant son téléphone portable. Par la vitre qui perce le mur séparant le couloir et ma chambre, je vois une infirmière lui signifier que les portables sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Magelisa semble comprendre et s'en va. Je soupire et me mets à méditer.

J'ai perdu un bébé que je ne voulais pas au début, pour préserver Bill et sa jeunesse. À force de discussions, j'ai finit par aimer ce petit bout d'homme et maintenant, après une empoignade avec une groupie, je l'ai perdu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de celle de Bill, mais de la groupie et uniquement d'elle. En même temps, elle ne savait pas que j'attendais un enfant, mais indirectement, c'est de sa faute. Elle m'a fait tomber, je me suis fait mal au dos et j'ai vu des étoiles quand elle m'a étranglée.

Je soupire de nouveau. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour un bébé… Aurais-je raison depuis le début ? Dois-je mettre mon horloge biologique en pause pour préserver Bill et attendre le bon moment… ou le bon père ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je déconne là ! Je l'ai le bon père ! C'est Bill ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de lui, de le perdre. Jamais je ne retrouverais un garçon aussi amoureux que lui. Il n'y a qu'un Bill Kaulitz sur Terre et je ne vais pas le laisser s'en aller, quitte à l'attacher à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Je serre le poing sur les couvertures. Les deux aiguilles dans le dos de ma main me blessent légèrement et je fronce les sourcils. Je les regarde puis suis le tuyau des yeux jusqu'à la poche en plastique transparent suspendue au-dessus de moi. Ce sont sûrement des vitamines ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je soupire et regarde devant moi. Un vase avec des fleurs trône. C'est ma mère qui l'a apporté. Ce sont des marguerites, mes fleurs préférées, avec trois ou cinq roses piquées au milieu. Une carte est posée dessus et je soupire encore une fois. Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Oserais-je appeler ? Oui mais qui ? Bill ? Non, il ne répondra pas. Tom ? Pourquoi pas…

Saisissant le combiné au prix d'une douleur au ventre, je compose l'indicatif de l'Allemagne puis le numéro de la maison des Trumper. C'est Simone qui décroche :

- Madame Kaulitz ? C'est Marie…

- Oh Marie ! Comment vas-tu ma fille ? Tu es bien arrivée en France ?

- Oui, je fais en souriant. Est-ce…

- Bill est là ? Oui, mais il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, me dit-elle. Attends, je te passe Tom…

Je hoche la tête puis la voix de Tom s'élève dans le combiné :

- Liebe…

- Tom, je fais dans un soupir.

- Marie, si tu voyais dans quel état est Bill… J'en ai mal au cœur…

- Il ne veut pas me parler ?

- Ni à toi, ni à moi, encore moins à nos parents. Mais il marmonne sans arrêt à l'oreille de Général…

- Général est avec vous ? Je pensais le faire venir ici…

- Tu devrais le laisser chez nous, me dit Tom. Cette nuit Bill a dormit sur le canapé avec lui… Je crois qu'il comble ton vide, Marie…

- Donc cela veut dire que je lui manque, je fais. Écoute Tom, la lettre que je t'ai donnée hier soir, avant de partir de l'hôpital…

- Oui ? Je l'ai dans ma poche…

- Pose-la sur son oreiller dès que tu peux, je dis. Il faut qu'il la lise. Je lui explique que ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai perdu le bébé… Tu peux la lire si tu veux mais cela risque de te faire du mal.

- Je l'ai déjà lue, m'avoue-t-il alors.

- Ha…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aussi bien que possible, me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris à mon tour puis dit :

- Je vais devoir raccrocher, la communication coûte cher… Embrasse Bill pour moi, tu veux ? Et Général aussi, dis-lui que je ne suis pas loin, que je vais revenir.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ne m'attendez pas d'accord ? Passez la nouvelle année en famille puis reprenez le travail. Quand je reviendrais, toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Ca va être dur…

- Je sais. Mais je compte sur toi d'accord ? Tu prends soin de Bill à ma place et surtout, empêche-le de déprimer et de se croire coupable, ok ?

Un silence passe puis il dit à mi-voix :

- Ich liebe dich, Marie…

- Ich auch, je réponds. Je compte sur toi, Tom.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je soupire alors puis raccroche. Au même moment, une infirmière entre avec une pile de magazines dans les bras. Je lui souris :

- Voilà de quoi vous changer les idées, me dit-elle. Voici aussi la télécommande pour la télévision. Votre garde du corps a payé, ne vous en faites pas.

- Je la rembourserais. Où est-elle ?

- Dans le couloir, elle a dit y être très bien.

- Donnez-lui un café de ma part, je fais avec un sourire. Elle est très gentille mais elle prend parfois son travail trop au sérieux.

L'infirmière me fait un sourire, dépose les magazines et la télécommande sur la table de chevet puis s'en va. Aussitôt, j'attrape un magazine et le feuillette. Du français ! Enfin du texte tout en français ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus lut un magazine ou un journal uniquement en français. Ca me réconforte un peu dans mon malheur…

Finalement, je passe trois jours à l'hôpital. Trois jours de trop si vous voulez mon avis, mois qui pensait sortir le lendemain soir de mon arrivée… J'aurais même pu rentrer chez moi dès mon arrivée en France mais mon médecin n'a pas voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et personnellement je m'en fiche. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais pour Bill. Je suis rentrée en France pour me reposer mais finalement je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du l'abandonner comme ça… Nous sommes un couple, nous avons faillit être une famille…

Je décide d'en parler à ma meilleure amie, Trina, avec qui j'allais – de temps en temps – en ville. Je la retrouve au coin d'un café. Quand elle me voit, elle me saute dans les bras et je calme ses ardeurs :

- Doucement, puce ! je fais en souriant. Je suis encore convalescente, je te rappelle.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, pardon.

Elle s'assoit et je souris. Par rapport à elle, je suis une grande gigue. Elle doit mesurer un mètre soixante, contre mon mètre soixante-dix, ça fait une bonne marge. Elle est rondouillarde avec un visage aux joues rougies par le vent et toujours souriant. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en une queue de cheval sur sa tête et je souris en m'asseyant en face d'elle :

- Deux ans sans un coup de fil, t'es gonflée quand même, May ! me fait-elle sur un ton de reproche amusé.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais un travail très prenant en Allemagne…

- Oui, fait-elle. Je sais lire les magazines… T'es gonflée, répète-t-elle. T'aurais quand même pu me dire que tu vivais avec une star ! Imagine la tête que j'ai faite en te voyant au bras de Bill dans le Pop'n'Rock ! J'ai du m'asseoir et prendre une loupe pour regarder si c'était bien toi !

- Sérieux ? Pourtant mon nom s'étale partout, je fais en souriant.

- Oui mais des Marie j'en connais trois !

- Ha ouais ? je fais. Tu me fais des infidélités ?

- Mais ? Pff ! Bécasse ! me fait-elle. Bref ! Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et quand repars-tu ?

- Je suis ici pour me reposer et quand je repars et bien cela dépendra de Bill.

- Ha ouais ? Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Je le sais pourquoi mais…

- J'ai perdu son bébé Trina, je fais en baissant les yeux. Il était content d'être père, il le voulait… Moi je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais j'avais quand même finit par l'aimer…

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc, May ?

- Hmm…

- Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi au bras de Bill Kaulitz dans les magazines, j'ai acheté tous les magazines où vous apparaissiez et tu veux que je dise ? Ben ce mec, il est raide dingue de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu pourrais très bien tuer ou braquer une banque qu'il t'aimerait encore ! Alors perdre un bébé… qui peut se refaire…

- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça…

- Dans tes mails tu m'expliquais les sentiments de Tom pour toi, c'est ça qui te dérange ? Aimer deux garçons ce n'est pas dramatique…

- Non, je sais bien, mais quand même, c'est terriblement chaotique. S'ils n'avaient pas été jumeaux, je ne dis pas, mais là, j'ai vraiment du mal à tout gérer.

- Écoute, occupe-toi de Bill pour le moment. Enfin non, pour le moment, tu te remets de ton incident, ensuite tu discuteras avec Bill.

- Il ne voudra pas me parler, je dis en secouant la tête, une moue triste sur les lèvres. Il est partit, Trina, il est partit de la chambre d'hôpital presque en courant…

- Il ne voulait pas que tu le vois pleurer, j'imagine…

Je pince les lèvres. Il est vrai qu'en deux ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer… Du reste a-t-il déjà pleuré une fois depuis que je le connais ? Je me demande…

- Tu crois ? je fais. Trina, je ne veux pas le perdre… je gémis alors.

- Je sais, fait mon amie en me prenant la main. Je sais… Je ne le connais pas mais de tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, j'en conclus qu'il est LE garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent, et non pas parce qu'il est beau comme un Dieu et célèbre…

- Non, juste parce qu'il est lui, je fais avec un sourire. Ce garçon, c'est un… un… Je ne sais pas comme le décrire, il est tout ce qu'une fille veut chez un mec. Il n'est pas chiant, il te fait des cadeaux, il est romantique… Bon il te protégera pas face à un gros tas de muscles parce qu'il n'est pas bien épais, mais à part ça, c'est LA perle rare. Je te jure.

- Il ne fait pas à manger, ni le ménage, j'imagine…

- Il range ses fringues… Enfin quand je le lui dis, mais c'est déjà bien, je fais en souriant. Tom c'est tout le contraire, il est bordélique tu ne peux pas savoir ! Genre, on arrive dans un hôtel, il s'installe dans une chambre, quatre heures plus tard y en a déjà partout.

- Ha ouais ? Tant que ça ? Je ne supporterais pas moi…

- Je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas lui mon homme… Bill est juste chiant quand il est malade. Il râle sans cesse et envoie promener tout le monde.

- Mais j'imagine que tu l'as dressé !

- Trina… je soupire en roulant des yeux.

Elle se met à rire et je me retiens. J'ai encore mal au ventre malgré les médicaments. Je souris tout de même et soudain, mon portable sonne. Je sursaute et le regarde :

- Hum, je fais.

- C'est Bill ? demande Trina.

- Non, sa mère, je fais. Excuses-moi.

Je décroche sur un hochement de tête de mon amie :

- Ja ?

- Marie, c'est Simone…

- Bonjour, madame, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Un mauvais vent hélas, dit-elle sur un ton que je juge aussitôt de triste. Écoute mon enfant, il faut que tu reviennes, ce n'est plus possible.

- Je ne peux pas revenir, madame, je réponds en secouant la tête.

- Il va se laisser aller à déprimer, Marie… Il ne manque presque pas et passe tout son temps avec Général… Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose…

Je baisse les yeux sur la table en métal piquetée de rouille puis je pince les lèvres et demande :

- Est-ce que Tom est dans les environs ?

- Avec Bill, oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux le déranger ?

- Bien sûr… Je te le passe.

J'entends un petit bruit qui me signale qu'elle a posé le combiné sur le meuble, puis je l'entends monter les escaliers en bois et je dis à Trina :

- C'est la mère de Bill, elle me demande de faire quelque chose… Je ne veux pas repartir en Allemagne, Trina, pas maintenant…

- Dans ce cas…

- Marie ? C'est moi…

- Attends, je fais à Trina. Oui Tom… Alors, ça ne va pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, il ne parle plus, ne mange presque plus et passe ses journées à chuchoter à Général comme un autiste… Je t'en supplie Marie, fais quelque chose. Reviens vers nous…

- Non, je fais en secouant la tête.

- Marie… gémit le guitariste. Marie… Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça…

Sa voix tremble et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je ferme les yeux et soudain, la main de Trina se pose sur la mienne. Je le regarde, silencieuse, et elle me glisse sous les yeux sa serviette en papier. Quelques mots sont griffonnés dessus et je les lis :

- Tu crois ? je lui demande simplement en bougeant mes lèvres.

Elle hoche vivement la tête, reprends la feuille et écrit de nouveau. Je lis la nouvelle phrase et puis serre les mâchoires :

- Très bien, je fais.

- Parle allemand, Marie, s'il te plait…

- Excuses-moi, je dis à Tom. Je parlais à mon amie. Écoute, elle vient de me donner une idée.

- Ha oui ? Tu va rentrer ?

- Non, je répète. Je ne vais pas rentrer en Allemagne maintenant, mais que dirais-tu si je vous faisais venir, Bill et toi, ici, en France ?

- En France ? Nous deux ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais meilleur temps de rentrer, fait-il un peu abruptement. C'est chez toi Hamburg !

- Ruhe ! je siffle.

- Schludi…

- Écoute, j'ai besoin de rester en France, avec ma famille, quelques temps, peut-être un mois, ou deux.

- Bill ne tiendra pas tout ce temps.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi vous allez me rejoindre. Je vais appeler David et lui demander d'annuler les studios que vous aviez, au moins jusqu'au six janvier. D'ici-là, je pense que Bill ira mieux.

- Ce n'est pas dit. Mais ta proposition va l'enchanter.

- Pas forcement, je dis. Je prends un risque en vous invitant. Il m'a abandonnée, Tom, ne l'oublie pas. Quand j'ai eut besoin de lui, après avoir perdu le bébé, il est partit.

- Il a compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait fait une erreur, Marie, dit Tom sur un ton doux. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se prend pour un autiste. Il passe la journée avec Général, il lui parle et marmonne tout seul quand le chien n'est pas là… Depuis que tu es partie, je dors avec lui mais il dort rarement une nuit entière.

- Ca passera, je dis. Écoute, je vais appeler David tout de suite et je te rappelle demain, d'accord ?

- Ce soir, dit-il. Rappelle-moi ce soir.

- Très bien. Küsses Tom…

- Küsses Marie. Schönen Tag.

- Du auch, je réponds.

Et je raccroche ensuite en soupirant :

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que tu disais, me fait Trina. Mais il m'a semblé que Tom ne t'écoutais pas…

- Si, il m'écoutait, je dis. Mais il s'inquiète pour son frère et ça le trouble.

Trina hoche la tête :

- Et pour ma proposition ? demande-t-elle.

- Je lui en ai parlé, il n'a pas dit non, ni oui d'ailleurs. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre de décision sans en parler à leur manager.

- C'est normal. Et tu va l'appeler, ce gars ?

- Oui, mais avant, on va commander quelque chose de chaud parce que j'ai froid ! je fais en souriant largement, frappant mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

Trina hoche la tête, décidée, puis elle fait signe à un serveur qui s'approche. Nous commandons un grand chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée dessus et une paille chacune, puis, en attendant qu'on nous serve, je reprends :

- Je ne vais pas les faire venir à la maison.

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire que…

- Non, je voulais dire, ils ne vont pas s'installer à la maison. Nous allons aller là où tout a commencé…

- C'est à dire ?

- Le chalet des parents d'Anna Midlow…

Je regarde mon amie et elle fronce les sourcils. Je pince ensuite les lèvres et m'adosse à mon dossier en croisant les bras. Les prochains jours vont être durs, je le sens…


	39. Chapter 38 Là où tout a commencé

Et voilà le second du lot ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas de pas :wink:

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Là où tout a commencé…**

Je soupire profondément en tirant sur mon pull. Je rabats les pans de mon long manteau noir et ajuste les chaînes autour de mon cou. Je stresse.

À côté de moi, guettant par la verrière un avion d'une compagnie allemande, Trina reste silencieuse. Afin d'avoir du courage, je l'ai invitée à passer ces quelques jours en ma compagnie dans le chalet d'Anna.

A l'idée de rencontrer deux des membres de Tokio Hotel, elle a tout de suite dit oui et je l'en ai remerciée d'un énorme bisou sur la joue. Être seule avec les jumeaux m'aurait rendue malade je crois…

Juste après le coup de fil de Simone, j'ai appelé David. En apprenant ma mésaventure, il m'a aussitôt dit qu'il allait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour arranger quelques jours de congé en plus aux jumeaux. Il m'a également appris que toute la presse jeune du monde allait être au courant de mon ex-grossesse, et que je devais donc m'attendre à être sifflée, voir agressée, si je sortais seule dans un coin bourré de groupies.

Après David, j'ai appelé Anna et lui ait demandé si son chalet était libre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle réponde par l'affirmative et j'en ai été surprise. Elle m'a ensuite dit que ses parents étaient partis passer les fêtes au soleil et qu'ils ne rentraient pas avant la mi-janvier. Inutile de dire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Anna a d'ailleurs bien montré sa déception mais je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'elle avait Georg et Gustav, et le plus important, Ethan.

- Voilà un avion allemand, dit soudain Trina.

Je me retourne et regarde l'énorme Boeing se poser lourdement sur la piste. Dans sa carlingue se trouve mon petit-ami, son frère et mon chien. Je déglutis. Dans quel état est Bill ? Je n'ose l'imaginer. Je souffle longuement et regarde l'avion arriver en bout de piste, faire demi-tour puis venir se placer au bout d'un des longs couloirs suspendus qui partent de la salle d'embarquement.

- Arrête, gronde soudain Trina. Si tu ne cesses pas de frotter tes doigts comme ça, je t'attache les mains.

- Désolée, je fais avec une petite moue.

Je secoue mes mains, et Trina se détourne. Je me remets alors à frotter mes doigts les uns contre les autres et j'entends un soupir d'exaspération. Soudain, le haut-parleur nous hurle que l'avion en provenance de Hamburg et à destination de Paris vient d'arriver, et que les voyageurs en partance pour Berlin sont priés de se rendre à l'enregistrement des bagages. Je déglutis de nouveau et regarde vers la porte d'embarquement B, attendant les voyageurs de l'avion.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un flot de personnes emmitouflées dans des doudounes, bonnets et écharpes, en sort. Je me redresse et guette les dreads de Tom mais j'ai beau regarder, je ne le vois pas. Je sens alors mon cœur s'affoler puis soudain, j'entends un aboiement. Je reconnaîtrais entre milles l'aboiement de mon chien d'amour !

- Général ! je m'exclame en voyant le gros Pitbull noir au milieu des gens.

Je me rue sur lui et m'arrête à quelques mètres de l'animal qui se tortille dans tous les sens, impatient de me dire bonjour malgré le calmant qui lui a été administré, mais retenu par sa laisse de cuir tressé, tendue :

- Bill… je souffle.

Nos regards se croisent et, malgré ses lunettes de soleil, je devine qu'il m'en veut. Ne serais-ce pas plutôt à moi de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il m'a fait ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Je tente un geste vers lui mais il esquisse un recul et je me fige. Je me tourne alors vers Tom et, silencieux, il hausse brièvement les épaules. Tant pis ! On verra ce soir ! Je me baisse devant Général, tire sa laisse des mains de Bill et enlace mon chien qui me lèche le cou de sa langue brûlante qui me réchauffe agréablement.

Quand je me relève, je regarde Trina en souriant :

- Trina, je te présente Bill et Tom Kaulitz. Les garçons, voilà Trina, mon amie d'enfance.

- Enchanté, dit Tom dans un français un peu bancal en tendant une main.

Trina la serre mais Bill reste raide. Il regarde son frère puis Tom me dit, sur un ton hésitant :

- Et… Et si on y allait ?

- Oui, je dis. Finissons-en avant que ça ne devienne ingérable.

Tom hoche la tête et je regarde Trina :

- On y va.

Elle hoche la tête et nous sortons sur le parking de l'aéroport après avoir récupéré les valises des garçons et celle contenant les affaires qu'ils m'ont apportées. Nous nous retrouvons alors au cœurs d'un balai de taxis, voitures et autocars qui cherchent désespérément une place pour prendre ou déposer des voyageurs, voyageurs souvent lourdement chargés qui se faufilent là où il y a de la place pour passer.

Avisant un taxi, je me rue dessus et la femme qui se jette dessus au même moment pousse un petit cri de surprise quand Général la bouscule sans le vouloir.

- Je vous le laisse, me fait-elle avant de s'éloigner à la recherche d'un autre véhicule.

Le taxi est un grand espace gris, et le chauffeur parvient à entasser les valises dans un coin de du coffre, à caser Général dans l'autre coin – moyennant un petit pourboire – et nous nous entassons tous les quatre ensuite à l'arrière du véhicule.

Nous arrivons au chalet des parents d'Anna presque une heure plus tard à cause de la neige qui s'est remise à tomber dru, provoquant des séries de bouchons dus à des accidents. Lorsqu'il nous dépose dans la cour du chalet, le chauffeur lâche un long soupir et je lui donne un billet de cinquante euros, comprenant le long voyage ainsi que sa gentillesse pour avoir accepté Général. Il me remercie d'un « Joyeux Noël » un peu sourd puis s'en va en faisant déraper les roues sur le gravier gelé, comme s'il avait peur de devoir nous redescendre dans la vallée avec tout notre barda.

Quand je me retourne vers le chalet, une brusque bouffée de nostalgie s'empare de moi et j'ai l'impression de retourner deux ans en arrière, quand j'ai vraiment rencontré les quatre membres du groupe en passant une semaine avec eux, à vivre dans leur intimité. Je soupire et vois soudain Trina hisser une valise sous son bras, en prendre une autre avec sa main libre, puis une dans l'autre et je dis :

- Laisse, je vais le faire…

- Non, dit-elle. Tom et moi on va aller ouvrir le chalet, tu as plus important à faire, je crois.

Elle fait un signe du menton vers Bill et je la regarde en haussant les sourcils :

- Bouge-toi, me fait-elle en fronçant les siens.

Je la regarde de travers, un peu surprise. Ma petite Trina qui donne des ordres… Ca fait bizarre. Je n'en obéis pas moins et elle s'éloigne, suivant Tom qui porte les trois autres valises, les clefs du chalet dans la bouche.

Je les regarde monter les larges marches de pierre puis, je me tourne vers Bill. Il se tient au bord du chemin, près de la pelouse recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, les mains dans poches de son blouson. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées par le froid, puis me décidé et m'approche. Je me glisse près de lui et, faisant mine de regarder le paysage, je fais :

- Pardonne-moi…

Le silence se réinstalle et je ferme les yeux. J'esquisse un mouvement pour partir et soudain, j'entends :

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser…

Je me tourne vers mon chanteur et il sort ses mains de ses poches. Il retire ses lunettes de soleil et je constate qu'il n'est pas maquillé, exactement comme la première fois que je suis venue dans ce chalet. Mon Dieu qu'il a l'air épuisé… Il a des cernes sous les yeux et sa peau est d'aspect bizarre, comme constellée de petites taches de rousseur.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, Marie, me fait-il alors en se tournant vers moi.

- Mais… ?

Il baisse la tête une seconde, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres puis tourne la tête vers la pelouse en disant :

- J'ai été un lâche… Je me suis enfui, j'ai eut peur…

- Peur ? Mais de quoi… ?

- De…

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux :

- De ta réaction.

Je cligne des yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Je déglutis :

- Bill… je fais à mi-voix. Pourquoi…

- Je… Tu… Avant que tu ne sois enceinte, tu disais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que j'étais trop jeune, que notre vie n'était pas celle qu'il fallait à un enfant. J'étais convaincu du contraire, qu'un enfant pouvait s'adapter à toutes les situations, et quand tu es tombée enceinte, j'ai tout fait pour te montrer que je saurais être un père présent, et pas qu'un chanteur renommé qui en délaisse sa famille… Je m'en veux Marie, je t'ai forcée à aimer ce bébé, à voir un avenir possible pour nous trois, mais j'ai échoué…

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir toute seule et je fais :

- Bill… Non, non, Bill, ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien…

Je tente de lui prendre les mains mais il recule d'un pas, peut-être sans le faire exprès, et j'ajoute :

- Ne te crois pas responsable, ce n'est pas de ta faute… ni de la mienne. Si nous étions croyants, nous pourrions dire que le Bon Dieu a décidé de me retirer cet enfant pour des raisons que lui seul connaît, mais nous ne le sommes pas donc nous dirons que si j'ai perdu notre bébé, c'est de la faute de la groupie qui m'a agressée, d'accord ?

Il me regarde et je vois sa pomme d'Adam remuer le long de sa gorge. Ses lèvres se pincent et, comme je cherche à capter son regard sans y arriver, je fini par lui prendre la mâchoire dans ma main pour qu'il me regarde :

- Ok ? je fais.

- Ja… souffle-t-il. Das ist Ok…

- Gut ! je fais en le lâchant.

Je recule d'un pas et le silence reprend brusquement ses droits entre nous. Je pince les lèvres et regarde la masse de neige. Des petites empreintes d'oiseau se suivent en ligne légèrement tordue jusque sous un buisson d'aubépine croulant sous le poids de la neige, et je soupire discrètement. Soudain, deux bras m'emprisonnent et Bill plonge dans mon cou en murmurant :

- Je te demande pardon Marie, d'avoir douté de toi ! Je t'en conjure, reviens avec moi et oublions cette histoire ! Reviens, je ne peux pas vivre quand tu es loin de moi !

Surprise, je mets une seconde à comprendre puis je me mords la lèvre et soudain, je me retourne. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains gantées et m'empare de ses lèvres avec vigueur. Surprit, il fait un pas en arrière, puis titube et soudain, nous nous effondrons dans la neige, heureusement suffisamment épaisse pour que nous évitions de nous blesser.

Nous nous roulons dans l'épaisseur immaculée comme deux gosses, nous embrassant à perdre haleine. Ses mains froides – il a retiré ses gants – se glissent sous mon pull et je gémis pour qu'il les retire. C'est alors que, allongé sur le flanc gauche comme moi je suis le dos, essoufflée, il se redresse sur un coude et remonte mon pull, dévoilant la peau blanche et lisse de mon ventre à la froidure de l'hiver. Il pose sa main à plat sur mon ventre, me caresse une seconde puis se penche et dépose un chaud baiser juste sous mon nombril. Je tressaille violemment puis il se redresse et vient m'embrasser. Je goûte sa langue avec bonheur, cela m'a tant manqué ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais y avoir droit !

- Tu m'as tant manqué ! je fais en le serrant contre moi, les larmes glissant sur mes joues. Si tu savais ! Une semaine loin de toi en pensant que jamais plus je ne pourrais te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser !

- Je suis là, fait-il en retour. Je lui là maintenant, et plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Jamais plus… Jamais plus…

Je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras et pleure dans son cou toute la douleur que sa fuite à causée en moi et que je n'ai pu pleurer encore, ayant trop à faire avec la perte du bébé.

- Ha ben vous voilà enfin !

Je souris à Trina. Elle est lovée dans le grand canapé en cuir blanc, enroulée dans un plaid. Tom n'est pas dans mon champ de vision et je tourne la tête vers les escaliers :

- Tom ! j'appelle. Descends s'il te plait !

J'entends du bruit en haut et un roulement dans l'escalier m'annonce l'arrivée imminente de Général. Prévoyant, Bill se décale vers la porte d'entrée, debout sur un pied, occupé à retirer ses bottes, et moi, qui ai déjà balancé mes moonboots sous le portemanteau, je réceptionne mon chien qui se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et pose ses grosses pattes avant sur mes épaules. Il me colle un grand coup de langue sur la mâchoire et je secoue la peau de son cou dans un geste affectueux. Il grogne de plaisir puis redescend et se secoue vivement, gratifiant le mur de jets de salive qui me donnent une légère nausée.

- Tom ! j'appelle de nouveau.

- Je viens !

Un second roulement, moins rapide et moins bruyant, se fait entendre, et Tom apparaît. Il est en survêtement et en chaussettes et, nous voyant, Bill et moi, il se fige à quelques marches du bas de l'escalier :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il. Vous en faites une tête…

Il regarde son frère, j'en fais autant et, comme Bill lui décoche un sourire aussi large que la Terre, il sourit en retour et se jette sur sa moitié :

- Contente de retrouver, petit-frère ! s'exclame-t-il comme ils s'enlacent solidement. Toi aussi, dit-il en relâchant Bill et en venant m'enlacer.

Son accolade est moins violente mais tout aussi passionnée et je suis obligée de le repousser, malgré moi. Je dis :

- C'est fini maintenant, tout cela n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Je lui caresse la joue, en fait autant avec Bill qui me prend la main et en embrasse la paume :

- C'est terminé, je dis en souriant, sentant des nouvelles larmes.

Un silence passe puis soudain Trina dit :

- Hé les madeleines ! Et si vous évitiez de rester dans l'entrée où il fait froid ? Vous allez choper la crève ! Venez donc vous réchauffer devant le feu… et me raconter !

Je lui tire la langue et elle en fait autant. Les garçons n'ont probablement rien compris mais pour l'échange de grimaces, ils se mettent à sourire et vont se vautrer dans le canapé. Tom me lance :

- Ca m'a manqué cet endroit ! On était si bien pendant cette semaine qu'on a passée avec toi !

- Il a dit quoi ? demande Trina.

- Que cet endroit lui a manqué, je fais en m'asseyant près d'elle, repliant mes pieds sous moi. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas faire la traduction tout le temps, il va falloir vous mettre au français, les gars, je fais en allemand.

Je répète en français pour Trina et elle plisse le nez :

- Je n'ai jamais été très douée en langues étrangères…

- Moi non plus, ânonne Bill en français.

- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? fait Trina, surprise.

- Pas la phrase complète, fait-il en allemand, que je traduis aussitôt. Mais certains mots et j'ai rempli les trous avec des mots allemands.

Il me sourit alors et j'en fais autant. Je suis contente de ne plus être en froid avec lui. J'aurais eut tant de peine à devoir l'oublier… Jetant un coup d'œil à Tom, je le surprends en train de regarder Trina. Il a du sentir mon regard sur lui car il détourne brusquement la tête pour regarder dehors. Je lève alors les yeux sur la pendule. Il est midi et demi et je fais :

- Bien, voyons voir ce que les parents d'Anna ont laissé !

Je me lève et file dans la cuisine. Je me glisse dans le cellier et trouve suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir un siège de plusieurs jours. Super, pas de courses à faire !

Comme je sais que les garçons aiment beaucoup les pizzas, mais qu'ils mangent quand même autre chose de temps en temps, je prends deux boîtes de haricots verts et une de jambon cuit.

Pendant que le déjeuner mijote, répandant dans la maison une délicieuse odeur qui donne l'eau à la bouche, je vais montrer à Trina sa chambre.

Remarquant que Tom a déjà « récupéré » la sienne, je donne à Trina la chambre qu'Anna avait occupée deux ans plus tôt, et me réinstalle dans celle qui était la mienne au tout début.

- Tu es là ?

- Ja… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me retourne et regarde Bill. Je hausse un sourcil et il fait :

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je continue de dormir avec Tom pendant deux ou trois jours ?

- Ben heu… non, je fais, surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… J'aurais peur de te faire mal sans le vouloir si je dors avec toi…

- Me faire… mal ? Oh Bill… Ne t'inquiète donc pas…

Je pose la veste que j'avais dans les mains et m'approche de lui. Je lui caresse les joues et dit :

- Je vais très bien, j'ai encore des médicaments à prendre pour ne pas déprimer, mais mon corps ne souffre plus. Tu peux revenir avec moi sans craintes.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Oui, bien évidemment…

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis je prend sa main droite et la pose sur mon ventre. Il baisse les yeux puis me caresse doucement le ventre à travers mon pull et il fait :

- Mais quand même, j'ai encore besoin de mon frère pour quelques jours.

- Bien sûr, je dis, légèrement déçue en lâchant sa main. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Tu dois te faire pardonner de lui avoir fait peur…

Il hoche lentement la tête et je souris tristement. Il m'embrasse sur le front puis disparaît dans la chambre de Tom en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je me secoue alors, termine de ranger mes affaires puis redescend à la cuisine et sauve les haricots de justesse avant qu'ils ne crament.

Je trouve Trina en train de les brasser et je lui fais un grand sourire. Elle me fait en retour :

- Dis…

- Mhm ?

- Est-ce que Tom a une copine ?

Je hausse un sourcil :

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir…

Je plisse les yeux et fait avec un sourire espiègle :

- Mhmmm toi tu as des vues sur mon guitariste !

- _Ton_ guitariste ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Pfu !

Je pouffe puis je passe mes bras autour de son cou, appuyée sur son dos, en disant :

- Trina, un conseil, ne t'entiche pas de Tom. Il n'est pas de ces garçons qui aiment l'unité…

- Je sais, je les connais presque aussi bien que toi maintenant, les garçons de Tokio Hotel, seulement, il est mignon Tom… Et tu crois vraiment qu'il ne sait pas tenir une relation ?

- Je ne te l'affirmerais pas, il en est probablement capable, mais il ne veut pas, je dis.

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai… une chance… malgré mon physique ?

- Ton physique est parfait, chérie, je fais en m'approchant de la cuisinière. Seulement Tom préfère les grandes gigues blondes trop maquillées…

- Les pouffes quoi…

- On parle de moi ?

Je me retourne, Trina aussi, et elle rougit aussitôt. Elle se détourne ensuite et tire le tiroir des couverts en vue de mettre la table :

- Tom, je fais en allemand. Approche.

- Mhm ?

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, elle va me tuer, mais il semblerait que ma Trina ait flashé sur toi…

- Ha ouais ? Intéressant…

- Tom, je t'en supplie, ne lui fait de mal, c'est ma meilleure amie…

- Comment voudrais-tu que je lui fasse du mal ?

- En te rabattant sur elle alors que tu es amoureux de moi, je dis.

Il me regarde, clignant des yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais rien ne sort puis il baisse la tête et je dis :

- Fais ce que tu veux Tom, mais ne la touche pas.

- Tu me laisse flirter avec ta meilleure amie et tu m'y encourage même ? Tu as changé Marie…

- J'ai eut le temps, je dis. Désormais, je vais penser à mon couple et plus constamment à comment je vais faire pour vous aimer autant l'un et l'autre sans que l'un de vous ne soit jaloux. Je ne te délaisse pas Tom, je remets simplement la distance qu'il y aurait toujours du y avoir entre nous.

- Tu… Tu es rude mais je m'incline.

Il ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Je le pousse à me regarder d'un simple geste de la main vers son menton et je fais :

- Lieb' dich, Tom… für immer...

Il me regarde un instant dans les yeux puis se détourne et je lance en français :

- Mettez la table tous les deux !

Je la répète en allemand pour Tom puis retourne à ma popote comme si de rien n'était.

A treize heures, nous nous installons autour de la table de la salle à manger. La disposition des meubles n'a guère changé depuis deux ans. Tout au plus y a-t-il un cadre en plus ici, un fauteuil qui a changé de coin, un tapis en plus devant la cheminée, mais c'est tout.

En bout de table, Bill semble pensif. Tom, installé près de lui, pose une main sur la sienne et je ne loupe rien de l'échange muet entre les deux frères. Trina non plus car quand je lui jette un regard, elle hausse discrètement les épaules. Je lâche un petit soupir puis sers les assiettes et nous déjeunons avec la télé en bruit de fond.

La nuit tombe très vite. Il est dix-sept heures et il faut déjà allumer les lampes. Tout le monde somnole plus ou moins et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de les remuer. Trina est assise à la table de la salle à manger. Elle a déniché un puzzle dans sa chambre et elle a décidé de le continuer. Tom joue sur sa console, lové dans un grand pouf poire jaune, quant à Bill, il est invisible. Intriguée, je monte dans les chambres et regarde dans celle de Tom. Il est là, allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, le regard dans le vide :

- Chéri… ?

Il tourne les yeux puis soupire et se met sur le flanc. Je vais m'asseoir au bord du lit et passe une main dans ses mèches noires. Il ferme les yeux puis je dis :

- Bill… En ce qui concerne la fondation d'une éventuelle famille…

- N'utilise pas de mots aussi compliqués, dit Bill. Parle franchement.

- Hum…

- Tu veux que j'oublie cette histoire de bébé, c'est ça ? Seulement, à l'heure qu'il est, les fans les plus hystériques sont en passe de se suicider parce qu'elles ont comprit que tu es la femme de ma vie et que j'ai manqué fonder une famille avec toi.

- Se suicider… Tu parles, et puis, une groupie de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça…

Je pince les lèvres.

- Bref ! j'ajoute. Bill, ce qui vient de nous arriver… Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

- Nous l'étions…

- Ha oui ? Les amies de ta mère ont raison, si nous avons un enfant, quelle vie aura-t-il ? Baladé sans arrêt à droite et à gauche, dans des concerts où des milliers de filles hurlent ton nom, ou les décibels le rendront sourd… Il ne te verra jamais parce qu'il va forcement arriver un moment où je ne vais plus pouvoir te suivre, que ce soit en l'attendant, ou après la naissance, quand il sera encore trop fragile pour être trimbalé ou quand il commencera à aller à l'école…

- Tu veux laisser tomber et donner raison à cette pie d'Annabelle ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Là encore, ce n'est pas une question d'âge, mais de mode de vie. Bien évidemment que tu saurais parfaitement t'occuper d'un bébé, j'en suis certaine, mais avec le type de travail que tu fais, tu ne peux pas fonder une famille, pas maintenant. Regarde Anna, depuis qu'elle a Ethan, on ne la voit presque plus, elle passe son temps dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à s'occuper du petit en travaillant à mi-temps. C'est ce genre de vie que tu veux pour moi ? Que je reste chez moi, à grossir et à m'occuper de notre enfant, comme une mama italienne ? Moi non.

- Pas d'enfant alors ?

- Pas d'enfant, Bill. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Continuons à vivre sans limites, sans chaînes, à nous faire plaisir, comme depuis deux ans. Je ne veux pas être coincée parce que je suis enceinte. Pendant ces dernières semaines, je ne pouvais plus boire d'alcool, je devais m'empiffrer de médicaments pour pouvoir manger normalement, je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça, chéri.

Il détourne alors le regard. Il est triste, mes paroles l'ont blessé, je le sens bien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sa carrière est trop précieuse, il est au début de sa vie de rockstar, il ne peut pas tout abandonner maintenant pour s'occuper d'une femme et d'un bébé, c'est impensable.

- Je suis désolée, je dis en me relevant.

Il m'attrape soudain le poignet et je me retourne, surprise. Nos regards s'accrochent et mon cœur se serre. Je ferme les yeux et récupère ma main, récoltant sur le poignet une marque des ongles de mon chanteur. J'ignore la douleur et quitte la chambre, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! C'était une mauvaise idée de les inviter ! Ils auraient mieux fait de rester chez leurs parents et moi chez les miens ! Nous nous serions retrouvés en janvier, et la douleur de nos esprits se serait estompée, nous aurions reprit notre vie comme avant… Non… Pas comme avant. Plus rien ne sera désormais comme avant. Bill et moi avions franchis un cap dans notre relation, j'allais avoir un enfant, son enfant, mais je l'ai perdu à cause d'une pétasse jalouse et à présent, à cause d'elle, entre Bill et moi, le torchon brûle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment redresser le bateau avant qu'il ne coule, nous précipitant tous les deux au fond de l'eau…

Je m'assieds sur mon lit en soupirant. Général se montre alors à la porte de la chambre et je l'invite à venir près de moi en tapotant ma cuisse. Il s'approche, les oreilles en arrière et je lui caresse la tête :

- Mon petit père… Si tu savais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? Bill est malheureux, il voulait ce bébé mais je l'ai perdu et je n'en reveux pas… Pas avant longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu le sais toi ?

- Te taire et accepter…

- Hein ?

Je lève la tête et vois Trina adossée contre le chambranle de la porte :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je fais, étonnée.

- Je viens de discuter avec Tom, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. On a bredouillé un peu en anglais et finalement on est parvenu à se comprendre. J'ai compris que pour Bill, tu es bien plus que sa petite-amie, May… Tu es sa force de vie…

- Tu divagues…

- Marie, Tom m'a expliqué que quand son frère est amoureux, il ne fait pas semblant… Tu t'en es rendu compte quand tu es revenue passer Noël ici, l'année dernière… Sans toi Bill est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es son moteur, Marie… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si vous en veniez à vous séparer.

- Cela est hors de question ! je dis, peut-être un peu vivement. Bill est tout pour moi, je l'aime plus que tout et lui faire de la peine me tue le cœur…

- Alors cesse de lui faire de la peine et fais ce qu'il te demande.

- Tu veux que je sois soumise ? Non, Trina, je ne peux pas. Je veux vivre ma propre vie, ne dépendre de personne…

- Et tu crois que tu fais quoi depuis deux ans ? Tu dépends de Bill…

- Non… Si tu parle financièrement, j'ai un travail à Hamburg….

- Un travail qui te rapport juste de quoi vivre. Sans Bill tu ne pourrais jamais vivre toute seule en Allemagne, payer ton appartement et nourrir ton chien tout en te faisant plaisir, pas avec le travail que tu as, Marie.

- Si j'avais été toute seule, j'aurais trouvé un autre travail, mieux payé, je n'aurais pas eut de chien car Général est mon garde du corps, et j'aurais prit un appartement plus petit, dans un quartier moins…

- Tu ne serais pas du tout partie d'ici, me coupe Trina en martelant les mots. Tu es partie parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de Bill et aussi parce qu'il t'a demandé de tout plaquer pour le rejoindre, je n'ai pas raison ? Sans le vouloir, tu lui as obéit…

- Mais je voulais le rejoindre ! je fais. Trina… je fais ensuite. Aide-moi, je t'en prie…

Je sens soudain une présence et je lève la tête. Trina se retourne et nous voyons toutes deux Bill planté à l'entrée de la chambre :

- Tu… je fais. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il secoue la tête, et Trina lui demande dans un anglais hésitant :

- Tu as quand même entendu notre conversation, non ?

Il hoche la tête cette fois-ci et je détourne vivement la tête. La main de Trina se pose sur la mienne et je la regarde. Bill dit alors en anglais :

- Marie… Je ne te demande pas de me faire une tribu… Juste un bébé, un seul et unique enfant, pour lier notre couple… Il y a peu je réfutais l'idée même d'avoir des enfants un jour ou de me marier, mais depuis que je suis avec toi, tout à changé. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Marie, tu n'as qu'à regarder, combien de fois nous avons faillit nous séparer ? Des dizaines de fois, simplement parce qu'une personne extérieure à notre couple faisait irruption. Nous nous sommes disputés à cause de cette fille avec qui j'ai flirté à Noël l'année passée, puis à cause de Tom, puis d'Ethan parce qu'il te rendait jalouse d'Anna… Marie, notre couple est au bord de la falaise, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

- Non, Bill, vous pouvez encore arranger les choses, la séparation n'est pas du tout la bonne solution, dit Trina en secouant la tête. Un mariage n'est pas conseillé non plus, même s'il vous lie pour de bon à la personne aimée. Tu es trop jeune…

- Ca, je le sais, et je n'ai aucune envie de me marier pour le moment, dit Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Marie, quand tu étais enceinte, n'étions-nous pas heureux ?

- Nous avons toujours été heureux Bill, parce que nous étions tous les deux, je réponds.

Je baisse les yeux et ajoute :

- Je suis perdue… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Je vous laisse, fait alors Trina en se levant. Viens gros chien, on va les laisser tranquille, ok ?

- Bwouf ! fait Général en sortant de la chambre.

- Mais ? Trina… je fais en la regardant quitter la chambre à son tour. Trina, s'il te plait…

- Ecoute May, c'est ton couple, et tu sais à quel point je déteste jouer les médiateurs ou tenir la chandelle. Débrouille-toi, chérie… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi sur ce coup.

- Trina…

Elle fronce les sourcils puis s'en va en fermant la porte. Je soupire alors et tourne le dos à Bill :

- Chérie… Il faut qu'on règle ce problème tous les deux, ni ton amie ni Tom, ni Anna ni personne ne doit intervenir et tromper notre jugement.

Je pince les lèvres.

- Marie, regarde-moi.

Marie ? Il y a si longtemps qu'il ne m'a appelée par mon prénom… Je tente de résister mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me retourne et le regarde. Il ajoute :

- Je ne veux te forcer à rien du tout, et si tu ne veux pas retenter l'expérience avec moi, alors je m'inclinerais.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je dis en baissant les yeux. Je…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres :

- Je…

- Tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il faut me parler, Marie, sinon je ne peux pas t'aider… Je veux un bébé, il est vrai, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à en avoir un…

- Non, ça c'est certain et je te le dis Bill, j'ai déjà du te le dire une fois d'ailleurs, mais jamais personne ne m'obligera à une chose que je ne veux pas faire. Cependant… Tu veux un bébé avec moi, j'en suis touchée, on en a longuement discuté, tu es très jeune pour être déjà papa, mais…

- Mais je suis mûr dans ma tête, Marie… Et tu as toi-même dit qu'être enceinte c'était bien…

- Quand ais-je dis ça ? Quand j'étais enceinte j'étais tout le temps malade, Bill…

- Au début c'est comme ça, mais après ça passe, non ?

- Heureusement que oui… Neuf moi comme ça, je n'aurais pas supporté, même avec tout l'amour que tu me portes.

Il fait un petit sourire puis vient s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'appuie ma joue contre son torse. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et me serre contre lui, sa main se glisse dans la mienne et joue avec la bague tête de mort que je porte en permanence. Je ferme les yeux et il chuchote :

- Oublions tout ça, ma chérie, d'accord ? Oublions notre envie de fonder une famille.

- Tu va te remettre à travailler sérieusement ?

- Avais-je arrêté ?

Je ne réponds pas et il dit :

- Oui, je vais m'y remettre, à fond dans le travail. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée pour de nouvelles chansons.

- Ah oui ? Cool, quel genre d'idées ?

- Ha non, je ne te dirais rien, dit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma petite-amie que tu as le droit de savoir.

- Pff, je boude… je fais alors.

- Boude, c'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Mais ? Roh… Méchant !

Il me tire la langue puis me prend dans ses bras et se laisse tomber en arrière. Je me serre contre lui, tous deux allongés en travers du lit et je me redresse, à demi-allongée sur son torse. Je caresse le petit diable dessiné sur le tissu noir du t-shirt puis il fait :

- Ce soir, je peux dormir avec toi, finalement ?

Je souris largement en hochant la tête vivement. Nous nous embrassons alors et nos langues se mêlent comme je sens monter dans mon ventre les papillons d'un désir que j'ai eut si peur de perdre. Mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler, Trina est toute seule en bas avec Tom.

Brisant le baiser, je regarde l'heure sur le radioréveil aux chiffres lumineux :

- Il est dix-huit heures, je dis. Un petit quelque chose de chaud, ça te dirais ? Un thé ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir puis sourit et je me relève. Je lui prends la main pour qu'il en fasse autant et, une fois sur ses pieds, il me serre si fort entre ses bras que je gémis pour qu'il me lâche :

- Marie, il ne faut plus jamais que ce genre de situation se reproduise entre nous, c'est insupportable…

Je hoche la tête. Nous échangeons un nouveau baiser puis il quitte la chambre et va dans celle de Tom. Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et trouve Trina devant la télévision, pelotonnée dans le canapé :

- Où est Tom ? je demande.

- Sortit le chien… marmonne-t-elle.

- Par ce froid et alors qu'il fait nuit ?

Elle hausse les épaules et je sors sur la terrasse en serrant mon gilet autour de moi :

- Tom ! je fais. Général !

J'entends un aboiement et contourne la maison. Je me penche légèrement par-dessus la rambarde et vois Tom, assit en bas des marches menant à la terrasse, lançant des boules de neige à Général :

- Tom, je fais. Rentre, il fait froid…

Il lève la tête vers moi et je lui souris. Il me renvoie un sourire puis se lève, secoue la neige de son pantalon et appelle Général d'un claquement de langue. Le chien est naturellement le premier en haut de l'escalier et il se jette sur moi :

- Tu es trempé ! je fais. Berk ! Oh mais toi aussi ! je dis en regardant les grandes taches sombre sur les jambes du jean de Tom. File te changer, je n'ai pas envie de dire à votre mère que tu as chopé froid.

- Ce n'est pas maman qui va râler, dit Tom en souriant. Mais David, parce que si on rentre en ayant attrapé la crève, il va devoir revoir encore les plannings et ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Je souris et le pousse dans la maison. Je rentre à mon tour puis vais appuyer sur le bouton qui commande la totalité des stores électriques du chalet. Bien pratique ces petites bêtes, ça ne laisse pas passer le froid et comme le vent se lève…

Regardant de nouveau la pendule, je vais dans le cellier voir ce qu'il y a pour le dîner, pendant que l'eau de la bouilloire chauffe. Je déniche une bouteille de soupe de légumes et, sachant que Bill n'aime pas trop ça, Tom non plus d'ailleurs, j'estime qu'une seule bouteille fera l'affaire.

Rapidement, la maison est embaumée par l'odeur de soupe de légumes et les jumeaux ne manquent pas de débarquer dans la cuisine pour se rendre compte par eux-même que le dîner ne va pas leur plaire :

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je fais. Vous n'en prendrez pas beaucoup… La même chose, je n'en ai pas fait pour tout un régiment.

Bill plisse le nez. Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis Tom s'approche et je dis :

- Et dans le frigo, il reste du cochon de midi. Personnellement, je ne mange pas de viande le soir, mais rien ne vous empêche de le finir.

- J'ai remarqué ça, dit alors Bill.

- De ?

- Tu ne mange jamais de viande le soir, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas été habituée comme ça, je dis en haussant les épaules. Chez moi, on ne mange pas de viande le soir, même pas de jambon. Souvent, ma mère fait des œufs au plat, du riz, des pommes de terre sautées, du poisson parfois, mais pas de viande.

- C'est bizarre, moi j'aime bien manger un bon steak le soir, dit Tom.

Je pouffe en secouant la tête puis les vire de la cuisine. Ils vont se vautrer dans les fauteuils, leur thé dans les mains, apportant celui de Trina, et d'un mouvement du menton, j'encourage Bill à engager la conversation avec Trina qui semble regretter d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner.

Lorsque je les entends discuter en anglais, je retourne à la surveillance de la soupe qui mijote doucement et je la brasse de temps en temps pour ne pas qu'elle accroche le fond de la casserole, chose dont j'ai horreur.

Tout en remuant le liquide vert foncé, je repasse la journée dans ma tête. Finalement, tout est arrangé, non ? Bill a accepté de remettre son envie de fonder une famille à plus tard et, silencieusement, je pense à vraiment plus tard. Pour l'instant, les grossesses, c'est finit pour moi.

Hum, encore une « dispute » à inscrire à notre tableau, si toutefois nous en tenions un. Cette fois-ci, la rupture était proche, mais encore une fois, tout s'est arrangé de justesse. Oui, encore une fois… Ces accrochages vont-ils cesser un jour ? Je ne sais pas. Bill et moi on se fait souvent la tête pour un rien, mais Anna est là, elle arrange souvent les choses. Ce coup-ci, c'est à Trina que je dois remettre la palme d'or. Si elle n'avait pas accepté de m'accompagner, je crois que mis à part de petites vacances avec mes jumeaux, je n'aurais rien fait d'autre et Tom aurait eut droit à la soupe à la grimace pendant une semaine.

Enfin ! N'en parlons plus ! Tout cela est du passé maintenant !

Je souffle brièvement puis chasse les derniers jours de mon esprit, les reléguant dans un coin pour ne plus jamais y penser.


	40. Chapter 39 Im Tourbus

_OMFG ! Je viens de voir que je n'avais jamais publié le 39 eme et dernier chapitre de cette fic, quelle honte ! Je suis me répands en excuses pour ceux et celles qui me lisent encore et, mon dieu, je suis choquée... J'étais persuadée de l'avoir terminée... holalala..._

_Bon, vous en aurez pour votre argent de toute façon parce que c'est du lourd ! 20 pages ! Rien que pour vous !_

_Je suis encore désolée, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses... _

_Phenix_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 39 : Im Tourbus ... Zum dritten Mal wird… (Dans le Bus Tour... pour la troisième fois...)**

.

Je frappe mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Il gèle ce matin, le trottoir est lisse comme du verre mais, grâce à mes moonboots, je ne dérape presque pas. Je regarde en souriant que certaines personnes, notamment les personnes âgées, ont trouvé le truc. Elles enfilent tout simplement de grosses chaussettes de neige par-dessus leurs chaussures et voilà, plus de glissades à se rompe le dos ! Astucieux. Pas très élégant mais astucieux.

Patiente, j'attends que Général ait fini sa grosse besogne dans le petit parc herbeux coincé entre deux immeubles, prévu exprès pour les chiens. Ma grosse bête est en liberté dans ce petit parce entouré de hauts grillages et, grâce à sa muselière, objet obligatoire pour faire entrer le chien dans le parc, il ne peut ni mordre, ni être mordu.

Je sursaute comme mon téléphone sonne dans la poche de poitrine de ma chemise, sous mon épais manteau. Aussitôt, j'appuie sur l'oreillette greffée à mon oreille droite, et la voix de Bill s'élève dans mon oreille :

- Liebe ! Tu es où là ?

- Au parc avec Général, pourquoi ? je fais.

La mamie près de moi me regarde en haussant les sourcils et je tourne la tête pour lui montrer l'oreillette. Elle sourit puis appelle son chihuahua, lui retire la minuscule muselière qu'elle fourre dans son sac à main puis s'en va en mettant également le chien dans son sac.

- Marie, tu m'écoute ? j'entends soudain.

- Excuses-moi chéri, je regardais une mamie avec son petit chien. Tu disais ?

- Je te disais donc que nos managers ont prévu une nouvelle tournée…

- Ha oui ? Où donc ?

- En France, en Allemagne, en Pologne, en Autriche et en Suisse, dit Bill. Apparemment, il y aurait trente-deux dates en tout, mais toutes ne sont pas fixées.

- Trente-deux ? je fais, surprise. C'est énorme ! Presque deux mois non-stop de Tournée ! Ils sont fous…

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à David ce matin, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner…

- Ils veulent vous tuer ? C'est dingue, déjà pour le 483 Tour vous n'en pouviez plus à la fin… D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas de nouvel album…

- Elle fera partie du 483 Tour, dit Bill. Ecoute, je ne peux pas rester deux heures au téléphone, rejoins-nous au studio quand tu auras fini de te promener avec Général.

- Il est onze heures, je dis en regardant ma montre. J'arrive avec le déjeuner vers midi et on en parlera, retenez David.

- Ok. Aller, je t'embrasse, à tout à l'heure.

Je hoche la tête puis raccroche, pensive. Trente-deux dates ! C'est de la folie ! Ils ne vont pas tenir le coup avec un concert tous les deux jours et des milliers de kilomètres de voiture entre chacun ! David est dingue ! Depuis que nous sommes de retour de vacances de Noël, il a des millions d'idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Il en a à peine dit une qu'une autre la remplace, soit disant encore mieux que la précédente.

Je soupire puis rappelle Général comme je le vois allongé dans un coin. Je lui retire sa muselière, lui remet la chaîne qui me sert de laisse, puis nous partons le long de la rue. En passant devant un Chinois, je prends suffisamment de menus pour tout le monde puis prends ensuite la direction du studio, à pieds. J'ai une bonne partie de la ville à traverser mais ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air. Depuis ma fausse-couche, je suis plus fragile qu'avant, j'ai remarqué. J'attrape toutes les maladies qui traînent et la semaine passée, j'avais une angine, heureusement vite soignée. Cette semaine par contre, j'enchaîne mal de tête sur mal de tête et j'ai beau me droguer aux Aspirines, ça ne change rien.

Dimanche qui vient de passer, Bill et moi avons « fuit » le groupe pour passer la journée en amoureux et fêter notre anniversaire de rencontre sans penser au travail. Evidemment, le plaisir et surtout le désir étaient au rendez-vous et nous avons pas mal bu aussi, du champagne surtout. C'était une journée géniale et rien que pour ça, je ne regrette absolument pas le savon que David nous a passé quand nous sommes rentrés, lundi matin, habillés comme samedi soir et arborant chacun un sourire un peu niais…

Je souris en repensant à cette soirée. Nous nous sommes épuisés. Nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne répondent plus et, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai encore pas mal de douleurs un peu partout, conséquence de cette nuit de folie.

Une voiture klaxonne soudain et je sursaute. Je regarde le gros 4X4 noir qui a traversé le quartier à toute vitesse en grillant le feu rouge, et je peste contre les chauffards en secouant la tête. Je traverse alors au passage piéton en m'assurant que le feu est bien vert et, alors que j'arrive sur le trottoir d'en face, un violent crissement de freins, suivit d'un bruit de métal plié, me fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Je me retourne d'un mouvement pour voir, en plein milieu du carrefour, un énorme camion-remorque, un quarante tonnes, encastré dans la vitrine d'un magasin de confiseries situé à l'angle de la route. La semi du camion est en travers de la route et une voiture est encastrée dessous, mais je vois les passagers en sortir en titubant, apparemment saufs.

Tremblante, je reprends mon chemin, tenant Général par le collier. Je sens son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre mes doigts. Il a eut très peur apparemment. Et moi aussi…

M'éloignant du lieu de l'accident, impressionnant mais, je l'espère, sans gravité, je cherche un bar puis renonce. Je boirais un peu de la vodka que les garçons ont, planquée dans une des grosses caisses que Gustav n'utilise pas…

A midi passé, j'arrive au studio. Les images de l'accident sont déjà loin et je lâche Général dans le grand hall. Il sautille autour de moi, renifle les personnes qui passent, puis, connaissant le chemin, il fonce tout au fond d'un couloir, monte l'escalier et disparaît de ma vue. Je l'entends aboyer puis une porte claque suivit d'exclamations de voix. Je souris et rejoint Anna et les autres qui sont déjà installés pour déjeuner.

- Tadam ! je fais en brandissant les sacs de Chinois. Hoho, je vois que vous avez aussi fait venir des pizzas !

- Ha ouais mais c'est bon le Chinois ! s'exclame Anna en me prenant les sacs.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu mange beaucoup épicé toi, j'ai remarqué, je fais alors en récupérant mes doigts qu'elle a manqués m'arracher. Tu ne serais pas enceinte ?

Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle et tous les regards convergents vers Georg qui lève les mains en disant :

- Si c'est le cas, je n'y suis pour rien…

Je hausse les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté et Anna fait un drôle de bruit nasal en disant :

- Non, médéme, je ne suis pas enceinte, j'aime la nourriture épicée, c'est tout. Aller, débarrasse-toi de tes frusques et pose-toi !

- Quel langage ! je raille.

Elle me tire la langue et je pose mon manteau sur une chaise. Je vais m'installer sur le genou de Bill qui tapote sa cuisse et je l'embrasse avant de dire :

- Vous bossez sur quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Les chansons de Zimmer, des versions différentes de celles du CD et de la dernière tournée, histoire que les fans qui vont venir n'aient pas l'impression de revoir la même chose.

- Ok, je fais en hochant la tête.

J'attrape une boîte de chinois, l'ouvre et plonge aussitôt une paire de baguettes dedans.

- J'adore quand tu te sers de baguettes chinoises, dit alors Anna en riant.

- Ha ouais ? C'est de la moquerie ?

- Ha nan, pas du tout, de l'admiration seulement ! J'ai jamais réussit à manger chinois avec des baguettes !

Et sur ce, elle plonge sa fourchette en plastique dans ses nouilles. Georg en fait autant dans son propre paquet, également avec une fourchette, et je vois Tom tenter les baguettes :

- Comme ça, je fais en lui montrant comment tenir les deux longues tiges de bois.

Il place les baguettes comme les miennes, puis fait une tentative maladroite. Il saisit un morceau de poulet mais celui-ci lui échappe et, renonçant, il fait :

- Aller hop ! La fourchette c'est plus simple !

Je secoue la tête en riant puis baisse les yeux sur Bill et attrape un morceau de poulet dans ma boîte :

- Goûte, je fais en lui présentant les baguettes.

- Je n'aime pas le chinois, dit-il en plissant le nez.

Je hausse les sourcils avec un sourire puis regarde Anna. Elle sourit et, avec un petit sourire en coin, je prends le morceau de poulet dans ma bouche puis, sans prévenir, j'embrasse Bill.

Des exclamations dégoûtées montent soudain et Anna explose de rire. Je recule et, avec un sourire espiègle, je fais à Bill :

- Comme pour les médicaments des enfants !

Il avale le morceau de poulet que je lui ai passé puis grogne :

- Tu m'as prit par surprise, la prochaine fois, tu ne m'auras pas.

- A d'autres, je dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, c'est bon ou pas ?

- Ouais, fait-il. Mais je préfère de loin la pizza !

Tom lui en passe alors une grande tranche dégoulinante de fromage et, dans un reflexe, je mets ma main dessous avant de saisir une serviette en papier en disant :

- Depuis quelques temps, c'est moi qui lave ton linge alors autant le salir le moins possible…

- Je devrais d'ailleurs aller chercher un peu ce que je laisse chez toi, me fait mon chanteur. Plus ça va et plus je m'installe chez toi…

- Dans tes rêves, grogne alors Tom.

- Pardon ? demanda Anna. Qu'est-ce que tu as Tomichou ?

- Il grogne parce que je dis que je m'installe chez Marie, et il a raison, dit Bill en s'adossant. On s'est jurés de rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort…

- J'ai vu, je dis. Vous en avez parlé dans un magazine… Je trouve ça vraiment mignon, mais de là à refuser que l'autre vive sa vie de son côté… Tu n'avais jamais montré ce côté possessif, je dis à Tom. Hé, tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ? Heu ouais…

- Bon, laisse tomber, je dis en soupirant. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites cet aprem ?

- Hé bien arrangements musicaux… commence Georg.

- Et arrangements musicaux… fait Gustav avant de jeter au fond de sa bouche une olive noire.

- Et arrangements musicaux, achève Tom.

- Je vois, je dis. Anna, ta petite chose n'aurait pas besoin de vêtements par hasard ?

- Si, fait la rousse. Ha tu as envie d'aller faire les magasins ?

- Ouaip !

- Hé bien on va y aller, dit Anna en hochant la tête.

Elle avale ses nouilles puis Georg se lève soudain. Je le suis des yeux, curieuse, et le vois aller dans la penderie. Il farfouille dans une veste en jean puis revient et tend une carte bleue à Anna :

- Mais ? fait-elle en la prenant. Georg tu…

- Discute pas, dit-il en se rasseyant. J'ai fais une promesse, je dois la tenir.

Je regarde mon Anna. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses sourcils roux parfaitement épilés arqués, trahissent sa surprise. Elle bredouille quelque chose puis elle se reprend et marmonne un merci. J'ai alors l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Je vais pour poser la question qui me démange mais Anna dit :

- On y va, Marie ?

- Maintenant ? Mais il est midi et demi…

- On y va, fait-elle en se levant.

- Ha… Heu… Hé mais attends-moi !

Je quitte le genou de Bill mais il me retient par la ceinture de mon pantalon :

- Excuses-moi, je fais en me retournant.

Je l'embrasse rapidement puis, saisissant mon manteau, je file derrière Anna en l'appelant.

- Georg, j'entends alors dans mon dos. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

Je n'attends ni n'entends la réponse, accélérant le pas pour rattraper Anna.

- Hey ! Stop ! je fais en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle se dégage et détourne la tête :

- C'est quoi l'embrouille ? je fais. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je cherche à capter son regard mais elle me fuit et, alors qu'elle tourne la tête de l'autre côté, je plaque mes mains sur ses joues et lui immobilise la tête face à moi :

- Réponds, je dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, fait-elle en se dégageant.

- Me ment pas Anna, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te mens pas… Il ne s'est _rien_ passé…

Je me redresse légèrement, un peu étonnée, puis soudain mon esprit fait le rapprochement. Je revois alors la scène un peu plus tôt, quand j'ai demandé à mon amie si elle était enceinte. Sur le coup, la réponse de Georg m'a fait sourire et maintenant, je me rends compte qu'elle avait un sens recherché. Je dis :

- Anna… Parle-moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Hier soir, j'avais laissé Ethan à la mère de Georg et il m'a emmenée au restaurant, imagine la suite. Enfin essaye…

- Que j'imagine la suite ? Anna, je ne comprends rien !

- Hier soir je me suis prit un râteau, voilà ça te va ? s'exclame-t-elle soudain.

Elle fait alors volte-face et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Elle s'approche d'une vitre qui donne sur le studio d'enregistrement et, lorsqu'elle abat ses poings serrés contre la vitre qui tremble sous l'impact, je fais un pas vers elle. Soudain, j'entends un fracas dans la salle où nous étions une minute plus tôt. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et les quatre garçons se ruent dans le couloir :

- Reviens ici ! s'exclame Tom. Georg !

- Foutez-moi la paix ! réplique celui-ci.

- Georg ! Dans mon bureau !

Cette fois-ci, c'est David. Alerté par le bruit, probablement, il a jaillit de son bureau comme une fouine sur une proie, et il saisit Georg par le bras et le tire dans son bureau.

- Anna ! aboie-t-il ensuite. Ici, tout de suite !

Je sursaute, Anna aussi, et elle le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle me regarde une seconde puis se résigne et se traîne dans le bureau de David. Avant de fermer la porte, celui-ci nous dit :

- Retournez déjeuner vous autres. Ouste !

Je hausse les sourcils :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fait Bill en approchant.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que vous les mecs…

Un hurlement de bébé se fait entendre et je me rue dans la pièce. Je sors Ethan de son cosy et attrape un biberon dans le sac isotherme qu'Anna balade partout. Le lait est tout juste chaud.

- C'est Georg qui a du le réveiller, dit Gustav en m'approchant une chaise.

Je le remercie d'un sourire et m'installe en croisant les jambes l'une sur l'autre. Je cale le bébé contre ma poitrine et, d'un coup d'ongle de mon pouce, je vire le capuchon du biberon :

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, dit Bill avec un sourire espiègle.

Je lui tire la langue puis dit :

- Si vous savez ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là, dites-le-moi…

- On l'ignore, dit Tom en s'asseyant à cheval sur une autre chaise, le dossier devant lui. Quand on a demandé à Georg s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre Anna et lui, il a juste répondu que ce n'était pas nos oignons.

- Et pourquoi ce grand bruit alors ?

- Ben je lui ai demandé si Anna et lui ils avaient sauté le pas et il s'est brusquement levé, a manqué renverser la chaise sur laquelle tu es puis il a filé… dit Tom. Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi je crois avoir la réponse, alors, je dis. Hier soir, Georg a emmené Anna au restau, ils ont laissé le petit à la mère de Georg…

- Ha ouais ? Et ?

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après un restau en amoureux ? je fais en grimaçant.

- Ils vont à l'hôtel, dit Tom sans détours.

Je hausse brièvement les sourcils et Bill et Gustav me regardent de travers :

- Et ? fais Gustav. Tu crois que ça s'est mal passé ?

- Pire ! je fais, faisant sursauter Ethan. Ca ne s'est pas passé du tout !

Un silence passe et Tom dit, les sourcils froncés :

- Attend, attend, tu veux dire que Georg a repoussé Anna hier soir ? Le salaud !

- J'en ai bien l'impression, je dis. Ca expliquerait le froid entre eux ce matin quand on s'est retrouvés ici, le « je n'y suis pour rien » un peu trop rapide de Georg tout à l'heure et le fait qu'il lui file sa carte bleue en disant qu'il doit tenir sa promesse.

Un nouveau silence s'installe puis Gustav dit :

- Ils s'entendaient bien pourtant…

- Pour l'entente, pas de problèmes, dit Bill. Marie et moi on s'entendait aussi super bien au début, hein ?

- Oui, je dis, mais pour nous tout est allé très vite… Et je n'ai pas d'enfant orphelin de père à t'imposer, non plus… Et on s'entends toujours aussi bien, j'ajoute en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de la crevette tout ça ? demande alors Gustav comme Bill hoche la tête.

- Ca se pourrait bien, je dis. Si Georg a repoussé Anna hier soir, c'est pour une très bonne raison. On ne repousse une nana comme Anna sans raison.

- Cette fille elle est trop bien foutue quoi ! dit soudain Tom. J'envie Georg des fois !

- Hé oh Don Juan, je fais en fronçant les sourcils. Calme un peu tes ardeurs, tu veux ?

Il me tire la langue et Bill dit :

- Sur ce point t'as raison frangin, Anna est une femme vraiment très belle, surtout depuis qu'elle a eut Ethan, je ne comprends pas Georg…

- Il a peut-être peur…

- Peur ? je dis en regardant Gustav. Mais de quoi ?

- Coucher avec une femme qui a déjà un enfant, c'est risquer de lui en faire un autre, dit le batteur.

- Ben heu, ouais, mais bon il y a des trucs qui existent pour éviter ça… je fais, un peu larguée.

- Et il y a certaines personnes qui ont ces « trucs » en horreur, dit Bill.

- Tu crois que Georg…

- Lui non, mais Anna…

Je hausse les sourcils. Un silence s'installe et je dis :

- Vous croyez que Georg a repoussé Anna pour ça ? Parce qu'elle voulait le faire sans filet ?

- Ce serait compréhensible, non ? dit Tom. Moi perso je comprends Georg…

- Moi aussi, dit Gustav.

- Moi je ne vais pas vous dire, dit Bill. Vu que Marie et moi y pensons une fois sur deux…

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire à peine innocent et je me racle la gorge, un peu gênée. Je regarde alors Ethan, bascule un peu le biberon de façon à ce qu'il en ait toujours dans la tétine puis je soupire.

J'ai promis de ne plus me mêler de la vie privée de mes amis, mais savoir qu'Anna a essuyé le plus dur des refus de la part de l'homme qu'elle aime, me fait mal au cœur. J'ai envie de l'aider à recoller les morceaux avec Georg, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudront m'écouter. Je commence à les connaître par cœur…

Dans le bus qui nous conduit, Anna et moi, en ville, il règne un silence d'outre-tombe assez reposant, mais en même temps assez gênant. Je regarde Ethan, installé dans le sac kangourou d'Anna, blotti dans le manteau de cette dernière. Je soupire. Je sens alors le regard d'Anna se tourner vers moi et dit :

- Rien…

- Alors arrête de soupirer comme ça, me fait-elle un peu sèchement.

- Okay, okay… je dis en soupirant.

- Marie…

Je grogne puis hausse les épaules et entreprends de bouder. Le bus ralenti alors et nous descendons sur le trottoir. Le froid me fouette le visage, me sortant de la torpeur dans lequel les roulis du bus m'ont plongée et je regarde autour de moi pour repérer des boutiques pour enfant. J'en avise une à la devanture colorée et j'y entraine Anna.

Comme elle farfouille dans les grands bacs remplis de chaussettes toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres, je regarde autour de moi. Et dire que si je n'avais pas fait cette fausse-couche, je serais moi aussi en train de choisir des vêtements pour mon bébé… Je sens brusquement ma gorge se serrer et je pince les lèvres :

- Hé Marie… Ca va ? j'entends.

Anna pose une main sur mon épaule et je la regarde :

- Il faudra bien, je fais tristement.

- Tu repenses à ton bébé ?

Je hoche la tête et elle me fait :

- Aller, tu auras bien l'occasion d'en faire un autre, non ?

- Bien évidemment, mais probablement pas avec Bill.

- Faut pas dire ça, me fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai dit à Bill qu'on mettait cette histoire de bébé de côté. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mise en l'air de sa carrière, Anna… Si je veux un bébé, je devrais le quitter et me trouver un mari qui ne sera pas constamment pendu à un micro devant des millions de filles en chaleur qui n'ont qu'une envie, me lyncher.

Anna me regarde alors puis elle soupire et fourre dans un sac ce qu'elle a choisit pour Ethan. Nous allons ensuite à la caisse et je ne suis pas fâchée de sortir de la boutique. Seulement, pour le plus grand malheur de mon moral, nous passons l'après-midi dans les boutiques d'enfant et de puériculture. Je trouve quand même le moyen d'acheter un doudou chat trop mignon avec ses grands yeux noirs, et Anna me fait avec un sourire :

- Offre-le à Bill…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Non, comme ça, ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes rien offert, non ?

- Oui mais… Non, je le garde pour moi, je fais en serrant ma main sur la peluche.

Je le fourre ensuite dans mon sac à main puis nous nous posons à un arrêt de bus. Je regarde Ethan qui dort paisiblement, blotti contre la poitrine de sa mère, bien au chaud dans sa doudoune, et je soupire. Le bus arrive alors et nous montons dedans. Comme je cherche une place assise, au moins une, pour Anna, je vois deux jeunes garçons d'une quinze d'année affalés sur deux places, les pieds contre la barre devant eux. Je m'en approche et leur demande gentiment de nous laisser la place.

- Hey m'dame, t'es pas la seule à être fatiguée ! me fait l'un d'eux avec le ton d'un jeune de la cité. Nous aussi…

- C'est pas pour moi, je dis. Aller bouge de là.

- Oh hé tu me parle pas sur ton, pétasse ! me fait-il en se redressant.

- Gamins, j'entends alors. Laissez votre place à la jeune femme avec le bébé, vous voulez ?

Je me retourne et manque m'étouffer avec mon air. En face de moi se trouve la seule et unique personne que je ne pensais jamais avoir en face de moi : le rappeur Bushido, rien que ça !

- Bu… Bushido, je bafouille.

- Bonjour, miss French, me fait-il en souriant.

- Vous connaissez son surnom ? demande Anna en s'approchant.

- Mon surnom ? je fais en la regardant, surprise.

- Bushido ? font les deux garçons de concert en se redressant. Putain mec c'est Bushido !

- On se calme, dit ce dernier en les regardant durement.

Aussitôt, les deux ont le bec cloué et il ajoute :

- Aller, déguerpissez d'ici et laissez vos places à ces demoiselles.

- Oui, m'sieur !

Et ils descendent à l'arrêt devant lequel le bus vient de s'arrêter. Encore surprise, je ne bouge pas et c'est Anna qui me bouscule pour aller s'asseoir :

- Ben reste pas plantée là, viens te poser.

Je sors de mes pensées et me pose près d'Anna qui se penche légèrement en avant et décoche un sourire resplendissant au rappeur ultra connu :

- Je… je fais. Vous prenez le bus ?

- Non, je danse le folk, me fait-il avec un sourire. Et oui, je suis une personne comme tout le monde, il m'arrive de prendre le bus, comme vous deux. Mais mon garde du corps n'est jamais loin, ajouta-t-il en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

En effet, un homme en costard fait le pied de grue près d'une porte et ne lâche pas son protégé d'un cil. Je souris légèrement puis dit :

- Pourtant, nous ne sommes…

- Pas aussi connues ? Vous voulez rire ? Les petites amies des Tokio Hotel ne passent pas inaperçues en temps normaux…

Je déglutis. Alors là ! Si je m'attendais à tomber sur Bushido, dans un bus, en pleine ville, et à l'heure de pointe… Je secoue la tête pour me convaincre que c'est la réalité puis j'entends :

- Au fait, miss French, j'ai entendu parler de votre problème… J'ignorais que vous étiez enceinte…

Je rougis violemment :

- Je n'avais fait aucune annonce… Je ne voulais pas, à juste titre, me faire lyncher par les fans. Mais maintenant, tout est du passé, je ne veux plus y repenser, c'est trop douloureux.

- Oui, bien évidemment, fait-il. Bien, je descends ici. Bonne journée, belles demoiselles.

Je rougis de nouveau puis il descend à l'arrêt, suivit par son garde du corps. Quand les portes se referment, je sens une pichenette sur ma joue et je regarde Anna :

- Aïe, je fais. Ca fait mal, hé !

- Ferme la bouche, me fait-elle en souriant. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

- Ben presque, je dis en rougissant. C'est Bushido, merde…

- Et alors ? Ca pourrait être la Reine d'Angleterre ca ne ferait pas grand chose de plus.

Elle soupire alors et dit :

- Haaaaa, mon Dieu. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que les stars ne peuvent pas avoir envie de prendre le bus quand elles le veulent elle aussi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je fais en boudant. C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais vu de près….

- Sur ce coup-là… C'est vrai que c'est la guerre entre Tokio Hotel et Bushido, ils se disputent les prix, mais bon…

- Dis, tu ne diras pas à Bill que j'ai bavé devant Bushido, hein ?

Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils puis elle pouffe soudain dans sa main :

- On dirait une gamine qui ne veut pas que sa sœur dise à un adulte qu'elle a piqué des bonbons ! Tu es trop mignonne ma chérie !

Elle me colle alors un gros bisou sur la joue et nous nous mettons à rire. Nous en loupons même notre arrêt et descendons au suivant.

Comme nous rentrons à mon appartement à pieds, je lève les yeux, machinalement, en arrivant au pied de l'immeuble.

- Tiens, j'ai de la visite, je dis.

- Les garçons ? me fait Anna.

- Bill a sa clef, je dis en haussant les épaules.

- Dis donc, plus ça va et plus il passe de temps chez toi, me fait soudain Anna. Tom a raison d'être jaloux, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Bill a sa clef, il peut donc aller chez lui quand il veut.

- Oui mais quand même, tu devrais lui dire…

- De quoi ? Tu veux que je lui interdise mon lit ? C'est mon petit-ami, Anna…

- Peut-être, mais il est avant tout la moitié de Tom et c'est toi qui m'a juré une fois de ne jamais séparer des jumeaux.

Je la regarde, surprise, puis je dis :

- Tu crois que…

- Je ne le crois pas, je constate, c'est tout. Depuis que tu as décidé de ne plus vouer à Tom un amour égal à celui de Bill, tu le délaisse.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Plus ou moins…

Je soupire alors puis pousse la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble. La lampe s'allume aussitôt et nous nous serons dans l'ascenseur avec nos achats. Arrivées en haut, je sors la clef de mon appartement et l'introduit dans la serrure au moment ou la porte s'ouvre. Je me prépare à réceptionner Général mais c'est Bill qui me saute dessus en premier, puis Général qui manque me briser le genou.

- Hey les mecs, on se calme, je dis, Bill dans les bras.

- De vrais gosses, j'entends alors derrière Bill.

Je repousse Bill et sourit à Tom, affalé dans le canapé.

- Depuis tout à l'heure Bill harcèle Général en lui disant que tu va bientôt arriver, tu aurais vu ton chien, une vraie pile électrique…

Je souris un peu plus puis pose mon manteau sur le dossier du canapé et embrasse Tom sur la joue pendant que Bill aide Anna à se débarrasser de ses affaires en lui prenant Ethan.

- Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle, je fais alors à Tom à mi-voix.

Il hausse un sourcil puis hoche la tête et je vais dans la cuisine mine de rien en disant :

- Vous avez diné les gars ?

- Non, on vous attendait, dit Bill, Ethan dans les bras. Tiens Anna.

La rousse récupère son fils puis elle va dans ma chambre pour le nourrir et j'attaque la préparation du diner, tout en préparant la gamelle de Général qui me tourne autour depuis mon arrivée.

La table basse est jonchée des restes du repas. Ayant la flemme de ranger le linge propre et plié qui envahit la grande table où l'on mange normalement, j'ai décrété que le diner se ferait sur la table basse, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

La télé en bruit de fond, nous discutons de tout et de rien quand soudain, un spot publicitaire annonce le nouvel album de Bushido. Je sens brusquement le feu me prendre les joues et je me lève en emportant les plats du diner.

Comme Bill se lève pour aller à la cuisine, j'en profite pour lui fourrer dans les mains les assiettes sales et, le veillant, j'attends qu'il aille dans la salle de bains pour glisser à Tom :

- Dis donc toi, tu as dit à Anna que je te délaissais ?

- Hein ? Mais non… fait-il, surprit. Non, c'est juste que…

- Écoute Tom, je fais à mi-voix. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais je pensais que tu avais compris…

- Mais j'ai compris, je sais bien que Bill passe avant moi, mais depuis que tu es revenue, c'est tout juste si tu me regarde ! J'ai l'impression d'être invisible et ça me fait mal…

Il pose sa main sur sa poitrine et j'y pose la mienne en soupirant :

- Je suis désolée, Tom.

Et c'est là tout ce que je trouve à dire. Bill apparaît au même moment et je me redresse en faisant mine de rassembler les miettes sur la table. Je les fais glisser dans ma main puis je vais les jeter dans l'évier et j'embrasse Bill au passage.

Le mois de Mars est déjà là. J'hallucine. Mais où sont passés Janvier et Février ? Je n'ai rien vu faire. La seule chose que j'ai remarqué c'est que la tension entre Anna et Georg s'est très légèrement estompée, Georg s'étant remit à s'occuper d'Ethan de temps en temps. La seconde chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est l'accélération brutale de toutes les personnes autour de moi. Tous ceux qui entourent le groupe dans l'ombre, pour l'éclairage, le son et le matériel, semblent soudain dopés. Ils courent dans tous les sens, ne prennent pas le temps de manger ni de se poser deux minutes, ils crient, ils s'énervent… et moi, je reste bien tranquille dans mon appartement, à vaquer à mes occupations habituelles, sortir le chien, faire mon ménage, m'occuper de Bill et de Tom, faire les boutiques avec Anna…

En parlant de boutiques justement. J'en reviens. Je suis allée faire une balade toute seule, enfin avec Général, et je me suis fait plaisir en renouvelant une partie de ma garde robe. J'ai trouvé plusieurs nouvelles nuisettes, des ensembles de sous-vêtements, des pantalons et des t-shirt, tous noirs ou rouges, évidemment, des vestes, mais aussi des bagues, des bracelets, des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles. Moi qui, avant de rencontrer les Tokio Hotel, ne jurait que par la commande sur Internet, je redécouvre petit à petit le plaisir du lèche-vitrine, dans une ville que j'aime.

Assise dans mon canapé, je feignasse devant un vieux film en noir et blanc qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça quand le téléphone sonne brusquement. Je bondis littéralement et Général dresse les oreilles. Je remue alors tous les coussins du canapé pour trouvé le combiné sans fil et quand je décroche, la voix agacée de David me claque aux oreilles :

- Marie, t'es où ?

- A votre avis ? je grince. Vous appelez sur quel numéro là ?

Il y a alors un blanc au bout du fil puis j'entends un soupir et David dit, sur un ton plus calme :

- Excuses-moi, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais… Cette tournée, c'est un stress atroce…

- Je vous comprends et je vous conseille de faire une pause, vous allez dans votre bureau et vous piquez un bon roupillon et…

- Pas le temps ! Dis, je t'appelle parce qu'il faut que tu viennes au Studio.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas habillée…

- Et ben saute dans un jean et amène-toi, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire et des papiers à te faire signer.

- Allons bon… je soupire.

- Aller, je t'attends dans dix minutes.

Et il raccroche. Je coupe la communication en bougonnant et regarde mon survêtement dix fois trop grand. En rentrant des boutiques, je me suis changée, ne pensant pas avoir à ressortir, mais apparemment, le Destin a décidé de m'ennuyer. D'autant plus que je ne travaille pas, que c'est mon seul et unique jour de congé de la semaine…

De mauvaise humeur, je me change à la vitesse d'un escargot puis j'empoigne sac, manteau, portable et chien, et nous nous rendons au Studio. J'y arrive dix bonne minutes « après » l'heure à laquelle m'attendait David et il me reçoit comme on reçoit un moustique un soir d'été :

- Ha quand même ! J'avais dit dix minutes, pas vingt !

- Oh hé, je fais, on se calme là, vous avez encore abusé du café.

Il me regarde de travers en haussant un sourcil puis il m'entraine dans son bureau, me fait asseoir sur une chaise et pose devant moi un paquet de feuilles :

- Was ist das ? je demande, surprise.

- Juste une assurance.

- Ha ? Je n'en ai pas eut besoin jusqu'à maintenant…

- Non, mais jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'avais jamais été enceinte.

- Oh je vois ! je fais. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucune envie d'être de nouveau enceinte et…

- Et pas de discussion, tu signes, c'est tout. Je me fiche de ce dont tu as envie, moi je suis responsable de toi dans la tournée, s'il y a le moindre le problème, je risque gros, me fait David d'une voix rapide et mâchée.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les gens speed comme ça !

Ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, je paraphe les feuilles puis signe la dernière et lui rend le feuillet. Il me fait signe ensuite de partir et je soupire en quittant son bureau.

Dans le couloir, je manque me faire piétiner par un gros carton sur deux jambes et arborant une casquette noire frappée du logo du groupe et, me plaquant dos au mur, je marmonne.

Rapidement, je m'extirpe du couloir où il y a décidément bien trop de passage à mon goût, et je vais me refugier dans la salle de repos où Général, affolé par le bruit et les gens, file se coucher sous la table, sur une vieille couverture pleine de poils. Moi, je m'effondre dans un fauteuil et enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant et découvre Bill debout devant moi. Il me sourit et je me redresse en me frottant les yeux.

- Hé bien, me fait-il. Ma petite française à eut un coup de pompe ?

- Ta petite française serait bien rentrée dormir chez elle mais ce couloir est un vrai boulevard, je ronchonne en m'étirant.

- Oh, t'es de bonne humeur, toi, me fait Tom en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

- Ouais ben je t'y verrais, c'était mon jour de congé, j'aurais bien voulu rester chez moi, mais non, David m'a rapatriée ici pour me faire signer sa fichue assurance, comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain. Au fait, quelle heure il est ? je demande.

- Dix-sept heures trente, dit Bill en regardant sa montre.

Je soupire puis me lève :

- Aller, je fais. Je me rentre, je suis de très mauvaise compagnie ce soir.

- Va ma chérie, me dit Bill en m'enlaçant.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Je m'écarte ensuite de lui, dispense une accolade à Tom puis quitte la salle de repos.

Alors que je gagne le hall d'entrée, je tombe nez à nez avec Georg et Anna. Ils sont tous les deux plantés au milieu du hall et semblent discuter.

- Salut toi, me fait Anna. Je te croyais chez toi…

- Moi aussi, je bougonne.

- Hou t'es de bonne humeur, dit Georg en ajustant sa prise sur Ethan installé dans ses bras.

Je grogne puis Anna dit :

- Tu rentres là ? Tu ne reste pas ?

- Pas envie… Je rentre, j'enfile un survêt et je me vautre dans mon canapé, portable éteint et téléphone débranché.

Je vois Anna pincer les lèvres. Elle vient ensuite m'embrasser puis je quitte le studio, vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures, je me pointe dans ma librairie. J'ai passé la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit à me bidonner devant des dessins animés et je dois dire que je suis d'une forme sacrément meilleure !

- Ha ! Ma petite Marie !

- Oui ? je fais en levant les yeux des billets que je suis en train de compter.

- J'ai reçu un appel de la Centrale…

- De la Centrale ?

- Oui, ils vont distribuer des exemplaires du premier roman d'un jeune auteur, je voudrais que tu me refasses toute la vitrine pour exposer ce livre.

- Ca sera fait, je dis en souriant.

- Merci. Au fait, quand est-ce que vous partez ?

- Dans deux semaines, et je vous raconte pas l'ambiance au studio, tout le monde est sur les nerfs…

Je me crispe alors en tremblant pour imager mes paroles et mon patron se met à rire doucement avant de repartir dans son bureau. Je soupire puis reprends mon comptage de fond de caisse.

A midi, je quitte la librairie pour aller manger un morceau dans un fastfood où je ne prends qu'une salade et un grand coca. En me cherchant une place, je tombe sur Anna, assise seule à une table, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Oh ma chérie ? je fais, surprise. Ben qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toute seule ?

Elle sursaute et me regarde. Un sourire éclaire son visage puis je m'assois en face d'elle et elle répond :

- Georg s'occupe d'Ethan cet après-midi, il m'a donné sa carte de crédit et m'a quasiment fichue dehors.

- Ha ouais ? Ca veut dire que ça va mieux entre vous non ?

- Couci-couça, fait mon amie en agitant sa main. Il refuse toujours de coucher avec moi…

- C'est dommage, ca vous rapprocherais encore plus…

- Ouais, je sais bien, mais bon…

- Et si tu faisais des concessions pour changer ?

- Comme quoi ? Accepter la capote ? Je suis allergique au latex Marie…

- Ben… Je ne sais pas moi, utilisez autre chose… Tu lui as dit ça au fait ?

- Non.

- Non ? Anna !

- Mais quoi ? Dès que j'aborde le sujet, il change de conversation ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Anna me regarde alors en clignant des yeux. Elle rougit alors puis se détourne vers la fenêtre et je dis :

- Pour moi, ca veut dire oui. Seulement, même si Georg adore pouponner, ce n'est pas dit qu'il t'aime en retour.

- Tu veux me déprimer ? me fait-elle alors. S'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, il n'aurait pas accepté de me prendre sous son aile…

- Non, certainement, alors dans ce cas, fais ce qu'il faut.

- Mais ? Marie…

Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils puis elle bougonne :

- C'est facile de dire ça, toi qui es presque mariée avec Bill…

- Mariée ? Le jour où je me marierais avec Bill, de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts !

Je me mets à rire puis elle dit :

- Ethan n'est pas le fils de Georg…

- J'espère bien !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien de spécial, simplement, j'imagine que tu me l'aurais dit s'il était son fils.

- Evidemment, t'es ma meilleure amie…

Je pince les lèvres puis soupire et attaque ma salade. Anna, elle, tourne au café. Comme elle redemande une serveuse pour en ravoir une tasse, je fais :

- Ce n'est pas recommandé… Tu allaites encore Ethan…

- A peine…

- Mais tu l'allaites quand même, je dis, butée. De même que tu as recommencé à boire de la bière, à ce que j'ai vu hier…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bébé que je dois cesser de m'amuser, j'aime la Bière, je suis Allemande…

- Ce n'est pas la question, je dis.

- Enfin bref, me fait-elle soudain. En parlant de lait, j'en ai une montée donc je vais te laisser.

Je hoche la tête. Elle se lève et comme elle va pour poser un billet dans le cendrier, je pose ma main dessus et elle sourit :

- Je te rembourserais, dit-elle.

Elle m'embrasse ensuite sur la joue puis s'en va et hèle un taxi. Je soupire et regarde ma montre. Je termine ma salade et embarque ensuite mon coca pour retourner à la librairie.

A dix-neuf heures, je quitte la boutique en baissant le rideau de fer et, accroupie sur le trottoir, comme je ferme le verrou, je sens une présence dans mon dos et me retourne. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec Georg.

- Oh mais qui voilà ! je fais en souriant. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?

Il me sourit, les mains dans les poches de son blouson et je me relève.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Anna est rentrée vers dix-huit heures et je suis allé faire un tour…

- Et tes pas t'ont amenés ici, à plus de cinq kilomètres du studio ? je fais, ironiquement, avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, dit-il en souriant à son tour. Je voulais te parler en fait…

- Oh ! Ca sera bien la première fois…

- On va dans un coin tranquille ?

- Il y a un petit café au coin de la rue, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne.

Il hoche la tête puis nous longeons les boutiques fermées ou en cours de fermeture et entrons dans le petit café où flotte une odeur de fumée de cigarette et de café fort.

- Je t'écoute, je fais comme nous nous installons et qu'une serveuse dépose devant nous deux cafés bien chauds.

- Tu es la meilleure amie d'Anna, non ?

- Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Marie… Je crois que je suis amoureux…

- Woh ! je fais en haussant les sourcils. Hé ben en voilà une bonne nouvelle.

- Tu parles… Ca fait à peu près un mois que je m'en suis rendu compte et depuis, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle est obnubilée par notre soirée ratée au restaurant l'autre jour et elle n'a de cesse de remettre ça sur le tapis…

- Elle me l'a dit, je fais. J'ai comme l'impression, d'ailleurs, que ça va mieux entre vous, tu recommence à t'occuper d'Ethan, c'est bien.

- Je n'avais jamais vraiment cessé, et ce gamin est un ange, me fait-il en souriant. Il n'a pas pleuré de tout l'après-midi…

- Voilà un bébé bien sympathique, je dis en souriant. Mais tu sais, il ne tiens qu'à toi de faire en sorte que ce bébé devienne le tien…

- Le mien ? Marie… Tu n'es pas en train de me suggérer d'épouser Anna quand même ?

- Epouser non, mais sors au moins avec elle… Et sortir ne veut pas dire coucher, j'ajoute comme il fronce les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs… En parlant de ça…

- Elle m'a raconté, je fais en hochant la tête. Et je vais te dire quelque chose qu'elle vient de me dire et que je ne devrais pas te dire…

- Ca la concerne elle, ou elle et moi ?

- Elle, et je pense qu'après ça, tu vas avoir envie d'aller lui parler, mais j'aimerais que tu t'en abstiennes… au moins pendant quelques jours.

- Ha ?

Je hoche la tête puis me penche vers lui et chuchote mon secret à son oreille. Lorsqu'il se redresse, il affiche une moue étrange, à mi-chemin entre la culpabilité et la colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? On aurait fait autrement, il existe plein de moyen autre pour se protéger…

- Oui, je fais. Mais Anna est très fière…

- Je l'ai remarqué…

Il pince alors les lèvres puis regarde sa montre et se lève en disant :

- Bien, merci pour le café, mais je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Il est tard et demain on répète tôt.

- A quelle heure ?

- Huit heures…

- Bill et Tom doivent être contents…

- Ils ont râlé, rassure-toi, me fait Georg en souriant.

Il pose ensuite une main sur mon épaule puis s'en va et je reste seule devant ma tasse de café désormais froid. Je décide ensuite de vider les lieux, paie mon café et celui de Georg, puis rentre chez moi, m'attendant à tout moment à un coup de téléphone furieux de la part d'Anna.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, j'évite soigneusement le Studio, et du coup, ne voit même plus Bill et les autres. Seuls quelques coups de téléphone échangés entre deux répétitions me rappellent à leur bon souvenir, mais les câlins de mon homme me manquent. Seulement, ni lui ni les autres n'ont le temps de prendre du temps pour souffler, ce qui me désole. Je profite cependant de mes soirées pour ranger mon appartement, câliner mon chien, trier mon linge et faire le ménage à fond. En vidant mon panier de linge à repasser sur le canapé, je mets de côté le linge de Bill et décide de repasser ses affaires en premier, à cause de la tournée qui approche à grands pas.

Nous sommes samedi soir, il est neuf heures et je termine de repasser un jean de Bill. Je le plie et le pose dans un grand sac de sport bien à plat, quand le téléphone sonne brusquement, me faisant sursauter, en même temps que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Oh là, oh là, du calme, je fais en cherchant le téléphone. Allô ?

C'est ma mère. J'entame une discussion avec elle et vais ouvrir en même temps. C'est Bill. Je lui décoche un grand sourire et le fait entrer en lui disant de patienter deux minutes. Il m'embrasse furtivement puis va s'installer dans le salon pendant que Général lui fait la fête.

Quand je raccroche d'avec ma mère, je me tourne vers lui.

- Enfin ! Tu me reviens ! je m'exclame.

Il se lève, et nous nous tombons dans les bras. Il m'embrasse alors plus longuement et, comme je le sens brusquement empressé, je calme ses ardeurs en le repoussant.

- Pas maintenant, chéri, je fais.

- Tu casses l'ambiance, me fait-il en soupirant.

Il m'embrasse quand même à nouveau puis je fais :

- Ca fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas mit les pieds ici…

- Je sais, mais l'emploi du temps du groupe est impossible… Je suis épuisé.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas batifoler cette nuit.

- Argh ! Tu veux ma mort…

Je me mets à rire puis retourne à mon repassage et, comme je secoue un t-shirt, il me fait :

- C'est à moi ça…

- Oui, et tout ce qu'il y a dans ce sac aussi, j'ai tout lavé et je termine de tout repasser, tu y ramèneras chez toi.

- Tu fais le vide ?

- Non, je range, nuance, et tant que tu n'habites pas avec moi de façon définitive, tes habits restent chez toi.

- Méchante… J'ai bossé comme un malade depuis deux semaines et tu arrive et je n'ai même pas droit à un câlin…

- Ooh, je fais.

Je contourne ma table à repasser et vais l'enlacer solidement.

- Excuse-moi mon amour…

Je l'embrasse et soudain, il recule et s'effondre sur le canapé. Je m'effondre avec lui et il roule sur moi en disant :

- Rien qu'un câlin, mon amour…

Je le regarde en souriant, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis il se glisse entre le dossier du canapé et moi, et glisse une main sous mon pull. Il me caresse le ventre et je dis :

- N'y songe même pas.

- Marie, enfin, ca fait…

- Pas assez longtemps

Il hausse un sourcil puis relève mon pull et dépose un baiser au niveau de mon estomac avant d'y appuyer sa joue. Je repousse ses mèches noires et blondes dressées à grand renfort de laque et lui caresse doucement le front en disant :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bill, mais je ne sens pas prête à refaire un autre bébé… Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

- Je te comprends, mais j'étais si content de te savoir enceinte…

Je souris puis il se redresse et vient m'embrasser. Il se lève ensuite et va dans la cuisine se chercher à boire. Il revient avec deux bières et je m'assois en remettant mon pull en place. Il me lance la canette puis se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face et passe ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Je souris, ouvre ma canette, en bois une grande lampée puis me lève et vais continuer mon repassage.

Il est plus de onze heures quand je termine enfin le dernier vêtement de la pile, un chemiser particulièrement compliqué à repasser. La télé en bruit de fond, je soupire. Bill est allé se coucher voilà une bonne heure et je crois qu'en refusant un câlin, je l'ai froissé.

Les lèvres pincées, je range le linge bien en pile sur la table puis vais me débarbouiller dans la salle de bains et, quand j'entre dans la chambre, je vois la lampe allumée. Bill est couché sur le côté, en train de lire, et je souris :

- Je croyais que tu dormais… Vous commencez tôt demain…

- Oui mais je t'attendais.

Je souris alors puis vais me glisser près de lit et il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse. Lorsqu'il commence à accentuer ses caresses, je dis :

- Ca te dérange si je fais l'étoile de mer ?

- L'étoile de mer ? Ce n'est pas drôle ça…

Je souris légèrement puis il m'embrasse et roule sur moi. Malgré mon envie de rester passive, je fini tout de même par participer et nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre avec une passion devenue bien rare ces deux dernières semaines.

Au petit matin, c'est la sonnerie du portable de Bill qui nous réveille. Je sursaute et attrape l'importun sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. C'est le réveil. Je le coupe puis soupire et m'assied dans le lit. J'enfile ma nuisette puis ma robe de chambre et je reste quelques secondes sans bouger pour émerger un peu. Je me lève ensuite et vais mettre le café à chauffer. Je retourne réveiller Bill et il grogne mais se lève quand même avant de filer dans la salle de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard il est de retour dans la cuisine et je souris. Il m'embrasse puis attrape un bol de café et le siffle en quelques secondes.

- Doucement, je dis. Tu va être malade…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment en avance non plus… Je ne pensais pas dormir ici…

- Mon œil… je fais en souriant. Tu es venu chez moi uniquement pour jouer aux cartes…

Il me tire la langue puis je l'embrasse longuement et il s'en va en enfonçant sur sa tête un bonnet de laine noire et en chaussant des lunettes de soleil.

Une fois qu'il est loin, je reste assise à la table et continue mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Il est sept heures et quart et, malgré mon envie de retourner me coucher, je n'ai pas le temps. Ayant fait mon repassage hier, je dois à présent faire mes valises pour la tournée qui commence mercredi. Il ne me reste donc plus que trois jours pour rassembler des affaires pour deux mois de tournée.

J'y passe la journée et rempli trois valises le plus possible, m'asseyant dessus pour les fermer. Je les pèse ensuite et constate que chacune d'elle atteint à quelques centaines de grammes près le poids autorisé. Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai chaud et je suis toute transpirée, mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Mon téléphone portable sonne soudain et je sursaute puis décroche.

- Marie, c'est David, tu as quelques minutes à me consacrer ?

- Ca dépend, je suis en plein rangement là, je fais mes valises…

- Ha... Bon bien écoute, je t'en parlerais mercredi, ca n'urge pas.

- Non, allez-y… Sauf si ça à un rapport avec mon couple.

- Ben non mais avec celui d'Anna, oui.

- Le couple d'Anna ? Mais Anna et qui ?

- Roh, Anna et Georg, évidemment, fait-il.

Je devine sans problème qu'il a haussé les épaules puis je soupire et il m'explique la situation. Quand il m'annonce ne pas pouvoir emmener Anna en tournée, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver :

- Mais pourquoi ? Anna est venue avec nous pendant la dernier tournée, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a eut un bébé entre-temps ? gronde David. Anna ne peut pas venir avec nous, point final. Je lui en ai déjà parlé et elle n'avait pas l'air déçu.

- Pas l'air déçu ? Ca j'en doute, voyez-vous, vous la laissez sur le trottoir alors qu'elle est Georg sont en train de se réconcilier, c'est vraiment être sans cœur.

- Hé bien non, j'ai un cœur, figure-toi, mais je pense avant tout au groupe. Si Anna nous accompagne, elle risque de troubler Georg et…

- Et donc si je vous accompagne, je risque de troubler Bill. Non, je suis désolée David, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, si vous laissez Anna ici, je reste aussi.

Un blanc s'installe puis soudain David me dit au revoir et il raccroche. Non, je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas de raisons qu'Anna ne nous accompagne pas, son bébé est suffisamment grand pour suivre sa mère maintenant, si il avait encore été un nourrisson, je ne dis pas, mais là…

Énervée pour la journée, j'abandonne mes valises et décide d'aller promener Général. Celui-ci est tout content et l'air froid de cette fin mars chasse ma mauvaise humeur et me remet les idées au clair.

Je traverse une bonne partie de la ville, évitant les endroits que je sais infestés de gamines hystériques, préférant les parcs où Général peut courir un peu.

Assise sur un banc de bois un peu humide, je me repose quelques minutes en regardant mon chien pourchasser un canard. Comme il se dirige vers l'eau, je siffle le chien noir et celui-ci fait aussitôt demi-tour et revient vers moi. Je lui caresse vigoureusement la tête et il me colle un grand coup de langue sur la joue. C'est alors que je sens une présence.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà…

Je me redresse et reste bouche-bée.

- Miss French, deuxième épisode.

- Bushido, je fais avec un petit sourire. Décidemment…

Je le regarde de haut en bas. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce mec c'est un sacré morceau. C'est alors que je remarque le Doberman près de sa jambe. L'animal aux oreilles droites et au corps musclé toise Général de haut. Mon Pitt est plus massif que lui, mais aussi un peu plus petit, et je sens Général se tendre.

- Je dois partir, je fais soudain en me levant.

Je remets sa laisse à Général et lui intime de rester contre ma jambe. Il s'assoit en grondant et Bushido le regarde.

- Vous avez une belle bête… J'imagine que c'est bien pratique quand on à un petit ami aussi fragile…

- Ne dites pas du mal de Bill, je gronde en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Tokio Hotel rafle toutes les récompenses, faut peut-être voir de votre côté ce qui cloche.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, mademoiselle, vous me devez du respect, me fait le rappeur en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

- Ben voyons. Aller viens Général, allons-y.

Et je quitte le parc en plantant là le rappeur allemand que je sens fulminer dans mon dos.

La nuit tombe comme je retourne à mon immeuble. J'ai passé la journée dehors et déjeuné à un guéridon d'un maigre sandwich.

Alors que je rentre dans mon entrée d'immeuble, Général se tends brusquement et se met à gronder. Instinctivement, je me fige et cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur de la minuterie mais je ne le trouve pas et cherche à voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans l'entrée.

Je sens contre mes doigts les poils du dos de mon chien se dresser et soudain, il lâche un aboiement sonore. Mon sixième sens m'avertit d'un potentiel danger et je me baisse. Un bruit métallique retentit alors puis un coup de vent me fouette le visage et une masse me tombe dessus :

- T'es qu'une petite pute ! j'entends. Bill n'est à personne !

La voix semble étouffée, par une écharpe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est une voix assez haut perchée et, alors que je cherche à savoir si je la connais ou pas, je sens quelque chose me rentrer entre les côtes.

- Non… je fais. Général ! Attaque ! je réussis à crier.

Mon chien se met aussitôt à gronder furieusement et l'instant d'après, j'entends un hurlement puis je m'effondre sur le flanc, ma main contre mon côté gauche, essayant d'arrêter le flot brûlant qui imbibe mon manteau. La lumière s'allume soudain et j'entends une volée de jurons horrifiés en allemand… avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, une odeur de désinfectant me pique le nez. Une violente douleur me vrille les côtes et je gémis en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ja, ja… j'entends. Calmez-vous, ça va aller…

- Où… Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Reposez-vous.

Je cligne des yeux et fais le point, je reconnais alors mon voisin du dessus, un jeune homme d'une gentille à toute épreuve. Il me sourit largement et passe sur mon front un linge frais en disant :

- Vous avez de la chance, la blessure n'est pas trop profonde…

- Mon chien, je fais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est sur le balcon, il prend l'air, dit le jeune homme. Heureusement que je suis arrivé juste à ce moment-là… Votre agresseur est à l'hôpital, escorté par la police, il n'est pas en très bon état, vous avez un bon chien de garde… Il lui a presque ouvert la gorge, heureusement que je l'ai stoppé…

- Et moi ? je fais.

Je cherche alors à me redresser et il me prend le bras. Je m'assois et réalise que je suis chez lui, sur son canapé, en débardeur. Je rougis et il sourit en disant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis gay, je ne vais rien vous faire.

Je lui souris en retour puis il répond à ma question :

- Vous avez prit un coup de couteau entre les côtes, mais la lame a été déviée par une côte et en fait, vous n'avez qu'une belle balafre. J'ai fait un bon pansement, il n'y a pas besoin de points, mais je vous conseille de vous reposer quelques jours.

- Je ne peux pas, je dis. Nous partons en tournée mercredi…

- Hé bien dites que vous ne partez pas tout de suite…

- Je ne sais pas…

Je fronce les sourcils et porte ma main à mes côtes.

- Monsieur… je commence.

- Armando, appelez-moi Armando.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Marie… je dis. Bien, Armando, aidez-moi à retourner chez moi, je dois prévenir mon petit-ami…

- Je me suis permit de le faire pendant que vous vous reposiez, dit Armando. Il ne devrait plus tarder du reste.

Au même moment la sonnette s'excite furieusement et Armando me fait un sourire. Je lui souris en retour et il va ouvrir. Les quatre membre du groupe, Anna et David déboulent alors dans le petit appartement et se ruent sur moi :

- Marie ! Mon Dieu ! s'exclame Anna.

- Ma chérie ! fait Bill en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras mais je le repousse.

- Doucement, tu me fais mal, je fais.

- Mais enfin, dit Anna. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit…

- De quoi qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? je fais. Je rentrais chez moi et je me suis fait agresser, je n'y peux rien…

- Mais tu avais Général, fallait lui dire de te défendre, dit Tom, resté en retrait, avec Georg, Gustav et Armando.

- Il l'a fait, rassurez-vous, dit alors Armando. L'agresseur est à l'hôpital, plutôt amoché, si je n'avais pas été là au bon moment, ce gros chien l'aurait égorgé… On peut dire qu'elle a eut de la chance, mais il faudrait quand même aller voir un médecin dès demain.

- J'y veillerais, je dis en me levant du canapé, aidée par Anna et Bill. Dès demain à la première heure, je vais chez mon médecin. Encore milles mercis, Armando, sans vous je serais peut-être morte.

Bill se tourne alors vers le jeune homme et il va lui serrer vivement la main. Il revient ensuite vers moi et Anna me jette son manteau sur les épaules. Nous redescendons ensuite à mon appartement et Anna m'aide à me coucher.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je dis, allongée sur le flanc droit.

- Non, non, on va rester là, dit Bill.

- Tous ?

- Tous. Tu as deux canapés-lits, ca suffira amplement, dit Anna en hochant vivement la tête.

- Et ton petit ? je fais, me rendant seulement compte qu'elle ne l'a pas.

- Il est avec ma mère, dit Georg. Elle va le garder cette nuit.

Je hoche la tête puis ils quittent ma chambre. Seul Bill reste et il s'allonge près de moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je fais comme il va pour parler.

- Non, je sais bien mais quand même…

- C'était un coup du Destin, une groupie folle qui a voulu se venger…

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas déménager, dit soudain Bill.

- Hein ? Non, non, hors de question. Je suis très bien ici et si j'avais été plus prudente, j'aurais put éviter ce coup de couteau.

- Ca risque de se reproduire maintenant que les fans savent où tu habite…

- Et alors ? J'ai une porte blindée, un Pitbull et autant de Gardes du Corps que je veux, je n'ai qu'à demander, je fais. Non, non, je reste dans cet appartement.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, me fait Bill en soupirant. Aller, reposes-toi un peu.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis quitte le lit et la chambre. Il ferme la porte et le noir se fait aussitôt que j'ai éteint la lampe.

Cette nouvelle agression me fait faire des cauchemars durant une bonne partie de la nuit, mais, comme je me réveille en sursaut, ils disparaissent aussitôt. Me tournant sur le dos, je fais une grimace et tâte ma blessure. C'est très douloureux et ca à l'air enflé. Je me lève en m'efforçant de ne pas réveiller Bill et vais dans la cuisine me chercher une aspirine. En attendant qu'elle fonde, je regarde mes amis affalés dans les deux canapés-lits qu'ils ont dépliés. Georg et Anna sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Tom et Gustav se partagent l'autre canapé-lit. Dans un fauteuil, David est vautré. Il a posé ses jambes sur la table basse et à croisé ses bras. Souriant, je tire un plaid d'une pile de linge à repasser et vais le lui poser dessus.

Comme je passe près de Tom, celui-ci remue et sa main agrippe le bas du vaste t-shirt qu'Anna m'a aidé à enfiler hier au soir. Je me tourne et lui sourit. Je me baisse près de lui et il se redresse sur un coude. Sans prévenir, il m'embrasse alors et je réponds à son baiser avant de le briser.

- Tu nous as fait peur, Marie, chuchote-t-il. Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil, j'ai cru que Bill allait avoir une attaque hier soir quand ton voisin à téléphoné…

Je souris légèrement puis nous nous regardons et je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front :

- C'est promit, je fais à mi-voix.

Je me relève ensuite et retourne dans la chambre. Je me recouche en souffrant silencieusement et je constate que Bill est réveillé :

- Bonjour, je fais.

Il me fait un sourire puis son visage devient soudain grave et il demande :

- Je viens de te voir embrasser mon frère, Marie… Je croyais que c'était finit ça…

- Bill, je…

Je rougis alors violemment, gênée, puis je fais :

- Ce… C'est le premier depuis de longs mois, tu peux me croire, je ne t'ai jamais mentit… Cependant, quoi que tu dises, et quoi que j'aie promis, il m'est devenu impossible d'oublier les sentiments qui me lient à Tom.

- Je sais que tu le considères plus comme un petit-frère, mais il est _mon_ frère, Marie, et toi tu es _ma_ petite-ami, tu n'es pas sensée avoir des gestes aussi poussés avec lui…

- Je sais, je fais en baissant les yeux. Écoute, on en parle plus d'accord ? Dis-toi que ce n'était pas réfléchi… C'est vrai d'ailleurs, il m'a embrassée et après il m'a dit que vous aviez eut très peur. Il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences…

- Tom ne pense jamais aux conséquences de toute façon, dit Bill en se tournant sur le dos.

Je me cale contre son torse nu et laisse glisser mon index sur la fine raie de poils bruns, si fins qu'ils sont quasiment invisibles, qui remonte de son pubis. Son ventre se contracte puis il me caresse le dos et je soupire.

Après cette mésaventure, David m'oblige presque à rester chez moi pour me reposer, mais je refuse. Je me sens parfaitement bien et le jour du départ approche. Il ne reste désormais plus qu'une seule journée, une journée pour finir les valises et ranger l'appartement.

Anna, qui a passé la nuit dernière chez moi, vérifie ses propres valises une dernière fois. Mon agression a fait réfléchir David et il nous a avoué sans rougir qu'il préférait savoir Anna avec nous en bonne santé. Quand il a annoncé ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser, me faisant mal aux côtes au passage.

- Marie, c'est toi qui mon vanity ? braille Anna à travers l'appartement.

- Je l'ai pas, mais il est dans la salle de bains, je dis depuis la douche.

- Okay, merci !

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour Ethan ?

- Oui, oui, et Georg en a prit une partie, me répond-elle.

Je sors alors de la douche, m'enroule dans un peignoir puis me montre dans le salon en passant mes mains dans mes courts cheveux.

- Au fait, ça c'est arrangé entre lui et toi ?

- On a discuté plus de trois heures, le soir où je t'ai vue au café, il m'a posé des questions et j'y ai répondu, même celles qui me gênaient. J'ai réussit à lui avouer mon allergie au latex et il m'a promit de voir avec moi d'autres moyens de protection.

- Ben voilà ! je fais, ravie. Tu vois, comme quoi !

- Et puis tu ne sais pas la meilleure, me fait-elle ensuite.

- Non ?

- Regarde…

Elle me montre sa main droite et je m'en saisis :

- Non ! je fais. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

- Non, non, me fait-elle en riant. Il me l'a juste offerte pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été dur ces derniers temps. Il a même offert une gourmette en or à Ethan.

Je regarde le bras du bambin qui dort paisiblement sur un duvet posé au sol, et lorgne sur la fine chaine en or qui brille à son poignet.

- Je suis contente pour vous, je fais. Ca a été dur, mais vous y êtes arrivés.

- Oui, je reconnais que j'ai eut souvent de gros moments de doutes, mais tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, tu sais ?

- Ha oui ?

- Ben oui, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour dire aux garçons que j'étais enceinte et que le père du bébé…

- Tatata, je la coupe. Arrête, je vais rougir.

Elle me sourit puis elle me prend dans ses bras et je lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue. Je vais ensuite m'habiller dans ma chambre et en profite pour refaire un pansement propre sur ma blessure qui cicatrise déjà.

Pour remercier mon voisin, je lui ai offert un énorme bouquet de « roses pompon », des roses blanches avec un cœur rose qui exprime la gentillesse. Je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir, après tout, je ne le connais pas plus que ça, mais comme j'ai reçu en retour un bouquet de roses roses, j'en conclus qu'il a été touché.

- Hé oh, tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ?

- Marie, tu es encore dans la lune ?

- Désolée, je songeais à mon voisin….

- Ah, Armando, c'est un gentil gars, il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps, dit Anna en souriant.

Elle vient alors m'aider à attacher la bande sous mon bras puis elle dit :

- Demain, Marie… Demain on repart en tournée, tous ensemble, comme une famille… J'ai tellement hâte !

- Et moi donc !

Elle m'enlace alors puis nous continuons de ranger nos affaires. Je fais un dernier petit ménage, je ne vais pas revenir ici pendant près de deux mois, puis nous décidons de finir la journée à faire les boutiques.

- Aller les filles ! On y va !

Juché sur la première marche du Tour Bus, Tom nous hèle en agitant son bras. Anna et moi discutons sur le parking du studio avec David :

- La caravane vous suivra jusqu'à la première ville. Il se peut que vous arriviez avant, Anna je te laisse le soin de tout gérer, fait-il en fourrant dans le coffre d'un grand Voyager, un gros sac de voyage. Aller, les filles. Et bonne route.

Je hoche la tête, toute contente, et rejoint le bus. Anna monte dedans, puis Georg la suit avec Ethan dans les bras. Gustav monte à sa suite, puis Bill me fait :

- Hé chérie, tu viens ?

- Hein ?

Je le regarde puis sourit. Je monte dans le bus, m'arrête, regarde derrière moi le Studio puis sourit et rejoint Bill en secouant la tête. Et dire qu'il y a bientôt trois ans, j'étais une nana comme les autres, qui fantasmait sur un chanteur qu'elle savait inaccessible.

Et pourtant…

**ENDE**

.

**

* * *

**

.

_Bon ben voilà, encore milles pardons, c'est ne regardant ma liste de fics que j'ai vu sur le résumé "chap 37 et 38 en ligne"... alors que cette fic en a 39... Non, je suis impardonnable !_

_Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plut ! J'ai un épilogue de prêt mais il ne me plait pas donc je ne dis pas si je vais le publier ou pas._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ... et mes plus sincères excuses..._

_Phenix_


End file.
